Total Drama: Geeks Vs Populars
by BaconBaka
Summary: Dedicated to my friends. 2 Teams. 1 repping the Popular crowd, the other repping the Geek crowd. Together, these two cliques battle it out for a million dollars. What awaits these teams? With a zany cast of contestants, a whole lot.
1. A Schoolyard Rivalry -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

It's time, folks! It's time to start up my new Total Drama story, Geeks Vs. Populars!

Um, nothing to say, currently.

* * *

On a beach on a tropical island, a certain someone was sitting down in a beach chair. It was none other than Chris McLean. And being he got involved, that could mean only one thing... A new Total Drama season was about to start. After taking a sip of a frosty-cold fruit drink, he looked at the camera, and grinned.

"Welcome back, all! I knew you miss me!" Chris said, grinning. "After Pawkitew, I wasn't sure on how we could top off that awesome season. But after some brainstorming, it finally hit me!"

He then got up and walked to a whiteboard.

"I've been informed that some of my viewers are of school age. And what does every school contain? Well, besides crappy lunch food and strict math teachers... Cliques!" Chris shouted out with glee. "And what are the two most famous ones?"

Chris then drew what appeared to be a crappy drawing of what appeared to be a tough guy.

"The Populars..." Chris said, as he continued drawing. This time, of a shrimpy, geeky looking person. "And the Geeks!"

Chris then looked at the camera. "Those two are usually at odds with each other. The social anarchy states that Populars hang with Populars, and Geeks hang with Geeks! Unless you're some sort of Super-Geek, then by that way, you're pretty much screwed. And why am I here talking about this? I'm gonna exploit it just for laughs!"

Chris then walked over to where the ocean was behind his back.

"At this moment, our teams are arriving via boat on this island. What kinda brawls may happen on this isle? Will any friendships occur? Or any romances? Find out, right now! On... Total Drama!"

"Geeks!"

"Vs."

"Populars!"

* * *

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_...)

* * *

On the dock of a boat, a tanned girl was starring down, looking at nothing. She seemed to be decked out in clothes more suited for football, with her red helmet being the soul exception. Her dyed blue hair was sticking out in pigtails. After 'assessing' the situation, she grinned.

"Okay, Heidi. It's fourth down, you're near the endzone, it's the fourth quarter, and you're down by four points." The girl named Heidi commented to herself. "Time to fish or cut bait..."

Unknown to the football playing girl, a blonde girl was walking behind her, holding a tray of cookies. From the look of her green and orange wardrobe, she looked to be a cheerleader. One thing that was noticeable was a tattoo of a cookie on her stomach.

"Um, blue-haired girl?" The cheerleader called out. However, she was met head to head with Heidi, knocking her down in an instant.

"Crap!" Heidi shouted, as she got up, and held a hand out to the downed cheerleader. "I'm so very sorry! I got bored, and my imagination took over."

The cheerleader smiled as she took Heidi's hand, getting up.

"Eh, it's fine. You've got a really active imagination!" The cheerleader commented as she smiled. "At least the cookies are still intact. By the way, my name's Twiggy!"

Heidi was confused. "Twiggy? Like that famous model from the Gary Stu 50's era? Am I kinda accurate on that front?"

Twiggy shrugged. "Eh, beats me. I may be a cheerleader, but I'm not no model. But if I was into fashion, I can tell you're really into football!"

Heidi grinned, as she did a pose. "You BET I am! I felt I was almost destined to play the sport, what with my name being Heidi, and my middle name being Bowl!"

Twiggy smiled. "Sounds cute! I bet you'll make a good impression on girls that are sporty. Sporty girls RULE!"

"And you rule for being a cheerleader that isn't all in-your-face snooty and mean!" Heidi replied, smiling warmly as the two shook hands.

They then noticed what appeared to be a tall male leaning on the railing of the ship, looking out at sea. He was decked out in some dark clothes. What set him out from the rest was a pair of sandals he was wearing.

"Wow... He's tall..." Twiggy commented.

"Yeah..." Heidi also said to her new friend. "He also seems kinda scary to boot..."

Twiggy and Heidi looked at the tall person looking at sea, as they eyed what appeared to be a book, labeled 'Drake' on the cover, on a table next to him. Shrugging, Heidi looked at the book.

"Er, Heidi? I don't think we should be looking at his journal." Twiggy advised. "With a name like Drake..."

"Eh, I wanna know what his story is!" Heidi replied, as she looked at the book. She was then greeted by what really appeared in the book.

It was drawings of cute, cartoon-like characters. They all seemed to be having a good time. Above them appeared to be a logo of what could belong in an actual cartoon.

"Wow... This looks very well done, and professionally made..." Heidi whispered to herself, as Twiggy looked over Heidi's shoulder.

"Yeah... Whoever this Drake is, he's really talented." Twiggy replied, as they continued to look at the journal with awe.

Back with the tall guy, he overheard Heidi and Twiggy's conversation, continuing to look out at sea.

"_They looked at my book..." _The tall guy thought. _"Those two liked it, but what about the others?"_

* * *

In the interior of the ship, a male with short, curly hair, a red sweater, black pants, black shoes, and wearing a diamond stud earring in his ear was doing a bit of acting.

"And with this blade, I shall stab at thee..." The male shouted to himself, as he looked at his audience, or just the only member, who was pre-occupied. "I said, with this blade, I shall stab at thee!"

The audience member was still pre-occupied.

"Are you even paying attention?" The male shouted out loud.

"Ooh, awesome! Another level up!" The audience member replied.

"Whatever, I, Lance, shall be the first off this rotten boat! You'll see! I may also be the first to appear on-screen, thanks to my darling preformance!" Lance commented. "Now, I shall part away elsewhere, so I can actually BE the first off the boat. Ciao!"

Lance then took his leave, as the audience member saw him leave.

"Finally! Thought he would never shut up!" The audience member said, as she went back to her activity, when...

"Hi!" A new voice perked up. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, and good thing, too." The audience member commented. "Why bother being a Romeo without a Juilet?"

"I would have volunteered, but he looks... Kinda standoff-ish." The girl commented, as she appeared on-screen. Her blonde and pink streaked hair was in a ponytail, and she was in a pink shirt, a purple star-themed skirt, purple shoes, and they were all star-themed. She even had 2 star markings on her face, underneath her eyes. I'm Stella! And..."

The girl scanned the audience member. She appeared to look gothic, what with her dressing style including a skull tee with the words Game Over on it, black and pink-striped pants with rips on the knees, black hair with blue streaks, and spiked bracelets. What really set the wardrobe off was a pair of brown sandals, a necklace with a charm that looked like the furniture leaf from Animal Crossing, and a pair of Triforce earrings. She also had a nose piercing on the right side of her nose.

"Aren't you Yoselin Lobster, the daughter of Lobster Enterprises?" Stella asked.

"Actually, I like to be called ScoreKorpse... Or Korpse, if you prefer." The goth named Korpse replied. "Yoselin's too plain, and only my parents and officials call me that."

"Right, and the name Korpse?" Stella asked.

"Just a nickname people call me." Korpse answered, smiling. "I find it more cooler than Yoselin. How cool can you be with a name like Yoselin, anyway?"

"Yeah, you may be right. People used to call me Streetcar Stella when that play, which did NOT involve streetcars at ALL, was in town." Stella commented. "Talk about false advertising..."

"Yeah, like that super-overhyped game I dare not mention." Korpse replied, shaking her head.

"By the way, I really LOOOOOVVVVEEE your earrings!" Stella sung out.

Korpse smiled warmly as she tapped her Triforce earrings. "And you have a good singing voice as well."

"Thank you!" Stella commented, as the two talked about various stuff. Little did they know, Lance was overhearing them.

"The two girls are befriending each other quickly... I best try to get them separated. Cause I shall be coming in first!" Lance said to himself.

* * *

In the kitchen area of the ship, some oranges was tossed into a blender, with some ice. After a quick blending, it was ready for consumption. The drinker of the fruity beverage appeared to be Albino, wearing a pink sun hat with a peach on the front, a black shirt with a smiling banana, blue shorts, and long white hair with purple streaks, and a dyed green fringe.

"Just one more frosty smoothie for the road! Besides, I highly doubt I'll find any ice on the isle, so gotta make it count!" The albino said, smiling. Just then, a voice was shouting out loud.

"Yo, yo, yo! We shall get this pre-party started!"

The owner of the voice had bright green hair in pigtails, a black shirt with her belly exposed, blue shorts with music notes decorating it, green and blue sneakers, and a belly button piercing, a nose piercing, and a couple of ear piercings. She also had a tattoo of a record on her left leg. She zipped near the Albino.

"Hey, wanna party before we hit the isle?" The green-haired girl said with glee.

The Albino was concerned. "Um, what's the catch?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to give a party out to all the Populars on-board!" The green-haired girl commented. "By the name, my name's Ada!"

"Grace here." The albino named Grace replied. "By the way, nice hair!"

Ada smiled. "Thanks!"

* * *

The two went to where the party was being held. In one of the chairs, appeared to be an African-American girl with purple dyed hair. She too had a shirt exposing her belly, but the rest of herself was covered with a blanket.

"She seems awesome..." Ada said, grinning, as the two walked over to her. "Hey, Plumette! Ready to party?"

The Plumette looked at Ada, and grinned as she threw off the blanket and hopped off.

"Always ready to party!" The Plumette shouted in happiness, as Ada and Grace looked at the new girl in front of them...

She had prosthetics on, where her legs were. Grace and Ada wanted to say something, but stopped themselves.

"And before you ask, I've been wearing prosthetics since I was very young!" The Plumette with prosthetics said out loud. "But enough about that. My name's Kade! But enough about that, let's PARTY! YEAH!"

"That's the spirit! Let's go!" Ada shouted out as she grabbed both Kade and Grace's hands and ran for the party place.

"Can I finish my orange smoothie, first?" Grace asked out loud.

* * *

Far away from the group, a brunette girl was leering at the trio, She had a blue t-shirt with the words Twilight You on it, a pink skirt, light pink shoes, and two piercings in her ears. She grinned.

"So, the purple haired girl has prosthetics... Interesting... I wonder when would be the perfect time to humiliate her? Either way, I... Steph, shall keep an eye on her." The girl named Steph said to herself.

* * *

The party was in full swing, with Heidi and Kade having a belching contest. At the corner of the party, Drake was drawing in his book.

"Hmm... Maybe a giant bow will do for her... Or maybe a hat..." Drake said, sitting on the sofa, as what appeared to be a blonde male sat down next to him. He, like Heidi, was also in a football jersey, only grey and red. However, he had a bored expression on his face.

"You don't mind if I sit here?" The football player asked, as Drake nodded. "Thanks... I don't do parties."

"Me too... I rather be drawing and thinking up ideas." Drake replied, continuing to draw.

"Yeah, besides, one party I heard of... alcohol got involved, and the lead star of the team got injured bad. Had not been for two girls saving them... I shudder to think what could happen." The football player said out loud.

"Alcohol ain't your Palocohol..." Drake commented, as he was interrupted by a loud belch from Heidi.

"Anyway... I looked at the beverages, and I can say that there's no alcohol involved, anyway." The football player replied. "By the name, my name's Thunder. You heard of Lightning?"

"That Sha... No, I rather not say it." Drake commented. "I won't subject myself to that low."

"Well... He's on the team... And he's ANNOYING as -BLEEP-, pardon my language." Thunder replied. "Even when we win, he whines about how he doesn't do the game-winning touchdown!"

"Overdramatic, much?" Drake asked, continuing to draw.

"Yeah, that could be a word." Thunder replied, as he looked at Drake drawing. By the way, nice drawing."

Drake smiled slightly. "Thanks... It's nothing special, just an OC."

"Original Character, Do Not Steal?" Thunder asked, as Drake nodded.

"Or, if you know some of my online friends, Donut Steel." Drake said out loud.

"Somehow, a steel donut would be kinda hard to consume." Thunder replied, as the two continued to talk to each other.

* * *

Walking to the bathroom, appeared to be an African-Canadian male, wearing a blue dress shirt, beige shorts, and black dress shoes.

"These guys seem all-right..." The male said, as someone was coming out of the girl's side of the bathroom. She had blonde hair, with a gold and silver bow on the side, a dark pink shirt, a pink skirt, blue shoes, and had a LOT of jewelry on. She looked down at the male.

"What are you doing HERE?" The girl asked.

"Er, nothing? Just going to the bathroom..." The male said, feeling a bit fearful. "I didn't see you at the party. What was going on?"

"I was just saying so long to my friends." The girl replied. "Not that it matters because you aren't MY material..."

"Er, okay?" The male asked.

"Plus, not that it matters... The name's Verna. Remember that name, because I shall send you packing soon enough." Verna leered at the male. "What's your name, not that I care?"

"Nicholas, ma'am..." The male named Nicholas replied. "Anyways, I gotta go to the bathroom now..."

Nicholas ran for the bathroom, as Verna sighed.

"Why is he on the Popular team, again?" Verna asked. "Whatever, that loser will be gone shortly, anyway."

* * *

On the boat of another ship, what appeared to be a blue-haired girl with white streaks in the hair, and beach wear was starring at the water with awe. She smiled at some of the sealife swimming next to the boat.

"Wow, what a nice view of the local sealife swimming next to the boat." The blue-haired girl said to herself. "Maybe I outta take notes."

"Did you know that you can stay in the water to heal jellyfish stings?" A voice perked up from behind Moana, spooking her a little. He appeared to be a brown-haired male with a blue fringe, wearing a black NTDO shirt, blue jeans, brown sandals... And pink mittens.

"Um, I think you got that all wrong." The blue haired girl replied. "Completely all wrong... Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Ellis, and I shall be the loser of the show! I mean winner! I mean runner-up!" Ellis shouted out loud, which caused the blue-haired girl to giggle a bit.

"Hey, no need to be so nervous; we ALL are!" The blue-haired girl replied. "My name's Moana, by the way!"

"So... What you looking at?" Ellis asked.

"Nothing special; just admiring the sealife. It's such a beautiful world under the sea..." Moana replied. "Its almost like stepping into a completely different world altogether..."

"Cool..." Ellis said, as some fish was jumping out of the water.

"Indeed, friend..." Moana replied, as the two looked at the sealife hopping out of the water.

* * *

In the interior of the ship, a male wearing a striped Christmas-like hat over his black hair, a blue shirt with the letter B on it, green pants, and red shoes was walking, holding a sandwich.

"Its such a nice ride..." The male said, smiling gently, as he took a bite of his sandwich, when he saw something... A bug. In an instant, he froze in terror, as he dropped his sandwich.

"No... Not... THAT..." The male replied, as he reached behind his back and grabbed a sword. Unsheating it, he aimed at the bug, as he took a serious expression.

"Mr. Bug? Or Mrs. Bug? Time to split!" The male yelled out loud, getting into a battle pose, as...

**"NOOOOOO!"**

A new voice shouted out, as it dashed towards the bug, caught it with a bug net, and put it in a container.

"Sorry for the outburst, but I can't stand bugs dying like that!" The voice commented, as she put up her bug net, set the container containing the bug, and took the male's hand. "Now, listen, man... Deep breaths... Deep breaths..."

The male took some deep breaths to compose himself as instructed. After a while, he was calmed down.

"Thanks for that. I wasn't sure what to do... I was thinking unrationally." The male said, as he scanned his savior.

She was decked out in a purple spiderweb shirt, blue jeans with tears at the kneeline, black boots, and pink streaks in her hair. Her ears were also heavily pierced, and she had a few body piercings on her as well.

"It's fine. I was just at the right place at the right time." The punk-looking girl said, smiling. "By the way, name's Cherri!"

"And I'm Benny!" Benny replied, as he looked uneasily at the bug in the container. "So, what kinda bug's that?"

"From the looks of it... It's a Miyama Stag beetle. Its a real nice specimen to boot!" Cherri commented, as the two looked at the bug. "Although how it got on the boat, for starters..."

"Beats me..." Benny replied, as Cherri put a hand on his shoulder.

"But from now on, if a bug... Well, bugs you, you can call me, okay?" Cherri commented.

Benny nodded, as he smiled.

"So, what kinda sword's that?" Cherri asked.

"Well..." Benny replied, as he began to talk about his sword.

* * *

In another part of the ship, a male was sitting by himself, glaring at nothing in paticilar. He was wearing a green hoodie, blue jeans, and red shoes. His head was covered by the hood from his hoodie. He sighed.

"Sign up 'fer Total Drama, they say..." The hooded person said, as a pair of legs in the air walked by him. "And ah don't know what 'ya deal is, but walk like ya human!"

"Oh, sorry!" The pair of legs said, as it flipped over, revealing the owner of the legs to be a teenage girl. She was wearing a pink robe, blue bell-bottoms, brown sandals, and a pink headband. She was also had a LOT of jewelry on her. "If I freaked you out by any way, I'm truly sorry.."

"Sorry doesn't cut it..." The hooded person glared at the girl.

"But, it seems you're in a really sour mood..." The girl replied, trying to put a hand on his shoulder, but...

"Keep ya jeweled hands off me!" The hooded person replied, as the girl quickly took it back.

"Sorry, I just wanted to cheer you up..." The girl said. "My name's Xantara. What's yours?"

"Ron. Now will ya get off my case?!" Ron shouted at Xantara.

But Xantara wouldn't let up.

"Hey, how about some tea, which I call some Blissey Blossom? Drinking this will eliminate all your-" Xantara said, pouring some tea for Ron as he interrupted her.

"Ah don't need any of ya childish tea!" Ron yelled out loud.

A frown hit Xantara's face. "I see..."

Xantara then picked up the tea, and started to take her leave, as she looked at Ron glaring at the wall one last time, before walking away.

* * *

Xantara was walking down the halls, looking sad. "Strange, nobody ever declined my Blissey Blossom batch before..."

But at the corner of her eye, appeared to be a girl, playing on her 3DS. Her back was turned away from Xantara, but Xantara could see that the video gaming girl was wearing a pink shirt, white shorts with green spots, and a yellow hat with some fake blade sticking out on top. Xantara smiled, as she walked over to the girl. "Um, miss? Want some tea?"

The gaming girl looked at Xantara. "Er, sure! But... I gotta say right now... I'm a boy."

"Really?" Xantara asked, as the gaming girl exposed to be a boy nodded. He was really wearing a pink Kirby shirt, and his hat looked like the Cutter Ability hat from the Kirby series. His hair was in a bob, and he appeared to have blush stickers on his face. "Wow, sorry... I didn't know."

"Its fine, you didn't know!" The boy replied, smiling. "Name's Nelson!"

"And I'm Xantara!" Xantara said, as she sat next to Nelson. "So, I'm not an expert of games, but... What you playing?"

"Just some Kirby Triple Deluxe!" Nelson replied. "You can tell I'm a huge fan of Kirby!"

Xantara giggled. "Yes. Yes. I can! But, what brings someone young like you into the contest?"

"I'm actually 14, to start with." Nelson replied with a smile.

"Eh, legit enough!" Xantara said, shrugging. "Still, enjoying that tea?"

Nelson took a sip and smiled. "Wow, this is really good stuff! You've done a good job blending it together!"

Xantara also smiled back. "Awww, thank you!"

The two continued to talk, as two people looked at Xantara and Nelson chatting amongst themselves.

"Hmm... The young girly-boy and the walking jewelry store are getting along well..." The male said to himself. He had red hair, was wearing a blue sweater vest over a red dress shirt, beige pants, and black shoes. He also had thick eyeglasses on his head. "Both idiots in my opinion..."

"That sounds mean, Master Yentoulis..." A robotic voice behind the boy named Yentoulis called out. It was dressed in a purple version of a Japanese school uniform, had dotted eyes and also had pink hair. "They seem to be befriending each other rather quickly."

"GENKI, make a note." Yentoulis said, as a small keyboard came out of GENKI's stomach. "Please note that I, Yentoulis Prometious The Third, shall beat these losers to the ground.

"Already noted, Mr. Yentoulis." GENKI replied.

* * *

In yet another part of the ship, a male decked out in a purple shirt with a mushroom on it, and blue jeans was doing some impressive moves with his Bo, or a wooden stick weapon. On his shoulders, appeared to be a brown rat.

"Pretty gnarly, if I say so myself..." The male said as he rubbed his rat with his finger. "What do you think, Woodstock?"

"SQUEAK!" Woodstock, the pet rat, squeaked back, as someone was watching from afar.

She had red hear in a braid with a purple headband topping it off, a black shirt with a skull on top of a flower, brown pants with rips in them, and purple shoes. She also had fingerless gloves, and a scar underneath her eye. She then walked over to the two.

"Hey, rat-boy, excuse me?" The girl shouted out loud, as the boy martial artist looked at the girl.

"Yeah, ma'am?" The boy asked.

"You seem rather tougtotally h... But I, like, call dibs on leadership of, like, this team. Okay?" The tough-looking girl commented, glaring at the boy. "By the way, I totally answer to Yolei."

The boy was puzzled. "Yolei, that cute computer chick from that old anime? Eh, whatever totally keeps you afloat. Anyways, people call me Mozart."

"Whatever..." Yolei shrugged. "Still, people, like, need a leader, and I shall totally deliver on my promise. Whenever they want to or not."

"Okay, but... Try not to completely piss us off and get booted at elimination, okay? That wouldn't be cool... At all." Mozart replied, as he was feeding Woodstock, who was hanging on his shoulder.

"No promises." Yolei said, shrugging, as she eyed a punching bag, and started to punch at it.

* * *

In the halls of the ship, an African-Canadian female was walking down the halls. She had a blue beret over her frizzy, black hair, a lime green shirt with the words Dungeon Queen on it, blue pants with a dark blue stripe going up it, red shoes, and a pink sweater around her waist. She soon eyed a cola machine, as she shuffled her glasses a bit.

"How did a cola machine get here? Chris must have installed it." The girl said, as she walked over and started to get a cola. But when she inserted a dollar into it and choose her selection, it wouldn't give her the cola.

"Awww, come on!" The girl complained, as she started to tap on the machine. At that time, a male came walking down the hall. He was dressed in a grey hoodie, black pants, black shoes and had some black hair covering part of his face, with some blue streaks. He also had piercings on his face, including in his ears, though not to the extent of Cherri. He also seemed to be wearing eyeliner. In short, he looked emo. He spotted the girl having difficulties, and walked up to her.

"Hey, having trouble?" The emo-looking boy asked.

"You bet I am!" The girl complained. "This mysterious machine took my dollar!"

The emo-looking boy looked at the machine, cracked his knuckles, and grinned.

"Say no more; I shall deal with this!" The emo-looking boy said, as he pressed some buttons on the machine. Soon after, the cola machine opened up.

"Cool..." The girl said, as she started to reach for the bottom cola, but...

"Nope!" The emo replied. "Go for the top; they're extra cold!"

"Whatever you say..." The girl commented, as she grabbed one of the top colas, grabbed an extra one for the emo, and quietly shut the cola machine. "For you!"

"Thanks!" The emo replied, as they continued to look at the cola machine. "Still, doesn't make sense as to how a cola machine suddenly would be out here in the open. Maybe Chris installed it?"

"Makes sense." The girl said. "By the way, my name's Marissa! So... What thou be your name?"

"Eh, my monkier's Sting." Sting said to Marissa.

"So, what's with the get-up?" Marissa asked. "Did you lose a bet? Did someone do this to you in your sleep?"

"Well, Marissa... I just like the fashion, that's all." Sting replied, as a blonde girl whose hair was in twintails walked in front of Sting, knocking them both down. The currently downed blonde girl was wearing a pink shirt which read "I'm With Baka", a pink skirt, and brown shoes.

"Oww! Watch where you're going, you idiot!" The downed girl shouted out loud.

"Crap! Sorry, I didn't know!" Sting said, having gotten up, as he held out his hand.

But the downed girl rejected the offer as she got up on her own. "I don't need your help, idiot!"

"Er, Sting was only asking if you needed help, ma'am." Marissa replied.

"Whatever... So..." The twin-tailed girl said, as she looked at Sting. "So... Hot stuff? You seem to be bad with that soda stunt you pulled earlier. How about you and I... Go someplace private?"

Sting was shocked. "Someplace private? We barely know each other! Heck, I don't even know your name to start with."

"It's Olivia. Now that we know each other, how about we go someplace in the back?" Olivia asked.

"S-S-Still, we just met and you were mean earlier..." Sting commented. "Why are you acting so... Um, what's the word for it? Um... Sunny D?"

"Don't you mean Tsundere, Sting?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Sting replied. "Yeah, why you acting like a Tsundere, Olivia?"

"First off, I hate anime." Olivia said, looking at Sting, and glaring at Marissa. "Second... Do I have a second answer?"

"Second, if you hate anime, why are you wearing a I'm With Baka shirt?" Marissa asked. "I usually see those at cons and the like."

"Yeah, I even got an Osaka doll at home." Sting commented. "I... got it online."

From that comment, Olivia got angry at the two. "Erruugghh, I don't have time to talk anime at you two... Later..."

Olivia walked away from the two, as Sting looked at Marissa.

"So... That happened." Sting commented.

"Yeah. Anyways, what kinda anime do you like?" Marissa asked, as the two walked down the hall.

Little did they know, Olivia was watching the two.

"Just wait, you bad boy... You'll soon be in my arms... Just wait..." Olivia said to herself.

* * *

Soon enough, both boats arrived at shore, as the teams started to disembark. They were standing on special mats, as the teams looked at each other from afar.

"So, these are our competition?" Noted Ellis. "They don't seem that bad. I thought they all be snooty know-it-alls!"

"Those loser geeks are more easier than I once thought..." Verna commented. "The only ones I gotta worry about is that tough-looking girl, and that guy holding a stick..."

But not everyone was hostile, as two of them were looking at each other with a smile on their faces.

"Wow... She's... cute... No. She's... Beautiful..." Nelson said to himself, as Moana came up to him.

"Whos beautiful, shortie?" Moana teased, as Nelson was alarmed by Moana's sudden appearance.

"Err, Um..." Nelson stammered, as he pointed at a random female Popular... "Her!"

"The Twilight loving girl?" Moana replied, as she put a hand on Nelson's shoulder. "Err... I dunno... She seems kinda mean... Mean with a pirhana-like attitude. Personally, I see you more with..."

Moana pointed at Korpse.

"Her, the Gothic Girl." Moana replied, with a gentle smile.

"Err, okay..." Nelson said, with a blush on his face. "_But I was starring at the gothic girl, too..."_

With the Populars, Korpse looked at Nelson, and smiled to herself.

"What a cutie..." Korpse said to herself.

Soon enough, Chris came into the scene.

"Campers! Welcome to the Island, I would like to call.. Nowhere Island!" Chris shouted out loud, as...

"Chris? Mother 3 took it!" Korpse shouted out loud.

"Er, really?" Chris asked, as Korpse nodded. "Okay... Welcome to... Chris isl-"

"Er, Chris? That name's taken as well!" Sting shouted out loud. "Don't ask how, but someone took it."

"Really? I thought it would have a nice ring to it." Chris replied. "Um... Let's just call it... Er..."

Chris looked at a list.

"Yoshi... no. Can't name it that. Cinnabar Island would also be bad... Especially if one of the campers runs into Missingno..." Chris whispered, as he got an idea. "A-HA!"

"Yeah, Chris? Because Yoshi's Island is also taken." Nelson replied.

"We shall name this island... Amherst Island! It totally fits with the theme, so HA!" Chris said out loud. "Now, you'll see that there's no cabins around here this time around. So you'll be roughing it out in the wilderness. Also... there are special places to hold confessionals! So anything you gotta let something off your chest, feel free to!"

* * *

**Confessional: The First One of the Season!**

Steph: I heard before I got here, that Jackson from the Football team had to move, and I spread the rumor that he dumped his girlfriend all because of her looks! HA! I love this thing!

Lance: I was supposed to get the first Confession! Me! This shall not stand!

Olivia: So, that hottie Sting... Nothing shall be getting in my way... Nobody!

Xantara: Peas and Carrots... Somehow, I don't think they mix.

* * *

"Now, once you're done, your task now, is to find your campsite. You'll know where it is, once you spot it." Chris commented.

"Er, what are the team names?" Steph asked.

"Oh, right... For the Populars, you are now known as the... Powerhungry Polar Bears!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Eh, whatever floats our boats." Korpse nodded.

"Jammin' name!" Ada shouted out loud, fist-pumping the air.

"So, how about the Geeks?" Stella asked. "We can't leave them out in the cold..."

"Oh, right. As for the Geeks, they are called... the Giggling Gryphons!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Love it! I played as one once!" Marissa replied.

"Now, go set forth for your camp! But be warned... There may be a few ancient traps or two, that may still be active..."

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

The team was walking amongst themselves, as something struck their minds.

"Er, what did Chris mean by ancient traps?" Twiggy asked. "You don't think he may be... serious?"

"Its Chris... He would be serious about anything." Nicholas replied. "Still, I wish I could have gotten the leader spot, had not Lance claimed dibs."

"Because I'm the first at everything in school!" Lance said in a snooty tone.

"Still, you could have been nice..." Nicholas replied.

At the rear, Grace was busy gathering up fruit for the team, as she noticed one that was above her. She tried to reach for it, but was just too short. She even tried jumping up at it, but to no avail.

"Ugh, curse these short legs!" Grace pouted, as she continued jumping. All of a sudden, the branch lowered a tad bit, letting Grace jump up, and grab the fruit. After grabbing the fruit, she smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Tree!"

She then picked up her fruit, and started back to following her team. But behind Grace was Drake, who was also doing a bit of gathering up of his own.

Back with the team themselves...

"So, I wonder what camp may be like?" Verna asked. "Maybe golden statues of us surrounding the campsite!"

"Er, I highly doubt it, Verna..." Kade replied. "Chris did say we were roughing it... Which sounds awesome! But I don't think statues would get involved."

"Shame, really..." Ada said, as they continued walking. A few moments later...

"So, Ada... Was it?" Kade asked, as Ada turned towards Kade. "How did you get into DJing and Parties?"

"Well, after my intinal career path went bust, my friends took me to a party. The local DJ saw me and got me to do a bit of Djing Afterwards... Well, that story pretty much writes itself!" Ada replied, grinning.

"Very nice!" Kade said, impressed.

"So, I'm just wondering..." Ada commented, as she looked at Ada's prosthetics. "What exactly happened that caused you to... You know, be minus two legs?"

Kade's grin suddenly dropped. "I... I don't wanna talk about it."

"I respect that." Ada replied.

"Maybe one day, I'll tell my story to you?" Kade said, as Ada nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stella and Korpse were talking amongst each other.

"So, I really think the nose stud fits you, Korpse." Stella commented.

Korpse smiled. "Thank you! My friends got it for me for my 15th birthday!"

She then showed off some pics of her friends.

"Here, we got VirusSkanner. One of the bestest computer experts I know. Don't let those looks fool you; she can repair your computer with ease! Then, we got DarkNovel, who's a really talented novelist!" Korpse explained.

"Neat-o!" Stella replied in interest.

"And finally, Doomtaku! His anime knowledge is top notch, and so is his cosplaying!" Korpse said with a smile. "And finally, there's me, ScoreKorpse, the local gamer of the group."

"You know, come to think of it, you feel more at home with the Geeks. I'm guessing being the daughter of a rich family gave you a spot on this team." Stella replied. "So, where did you get those earrings?"

"The Internet holds some wonderful things, if you know where to look." Korpse said, with a smile. "I got some Super Star ones that you can have, if you want."

Stella shook her head. "No thanks, but thanks for the offer!"

* * *

**Confessional: Bonding Time!**

Stella: I'm not that big of a gamer, to be honest. It just doesn't interest me.

Korpse: What other earrings do I got? Well, some Mario mushrooms, some Boo ones, some Metroids...

Kade: I'm not up for telling my true story... Yet. Maybe one day?

Korpse: Animal Crossing leafs, Pokeballs, Fastballs, Masterballs...

Lance: And all this time, I led the team... I wanted first dibs on seeing the camp, but...

* * *

Soon enough, they were stopped by a wall jetting from the ground.

"Chris, what gives?! We thought this island WASN'T artificial!" Heidi complained.

"HALT, POPULARS. IN ORDER TO PASS HERE, ONE OF YOU MUST ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS." A voice boomed out, as a computer turned on, displaying a math problem.

1\. Find the derivative of 18x * x * x + 12x + 11

"Er, what the hell is this?" Ada asked. "Did we go down the Geek path, instead."

* * *

**Confessional: Yes, Ada. You ended up with a Math Quiz.**

Ada: They never thought us that at school! I'm... pretty much at a loss, here!

Verna: Wow, Calculus? You are TRULY evil, Chris... Though not as evil as someone I humiliated at one point.

* * *

Lance did some thinking, and came up with what he thought was the right answer.

"I got it!" Lance shouted out loud. "Step aside, Courtney clone! Let ME handle this!"

Lance pressed the button that read on the side, '4x + 11 '

**"WRONG!"**

Lance was then met with a slightly painful shock.

"First to get injured this season, huh?" Korpse smirked at the downed Lance.

"Aw, shut up..." Lance pouted.

"Ooh, do I get a turn?" Kade asked, as Ada stopped her.

"Ada, what if that shock... Well, affects your prosthetics? Ada replied, concerned about her friend. "I don't wanna see you get hurt..."

Kade then sighed, as she walked back with the group.

"So, who's brave... Or fool-hearty to do that?" Grace asked the group.

"Beats me, I never even took Calculus." Steph commented.

"Yeah, if this was cake-baking, we would already be inside!" Twiggy complained.

Heidi walked over to the panel. "Calm your butts down. Let me do this."

Heidi then did some thinking, as she started to do the quiz. Ignoring any shocks that came along the way, she finished the quiz with relative ease.

"Touchdown!" Heidi shouted out loud, with sparks emmiting off her a bit. "The Quarterback... Is Toast... Ow."

"Quite literally, too..." Twiggy replied, walking up to Heidi.

"You done quite a deed, Heidi." Nicholas nodded in approval, as the wall began to lower, as the team started to see what their camp looked like...

It was a rather large clearing, with some trees, a small stream nearby, and some shelter that was constructed rather quickly... And poorly. A flag displaying their symbol was flapping in the breeze.

Some of them were pretty impressed.

"Nice house..." Twiggy commented. "Wonder if it's haunted."

Verna glared at Twiggy. "Don't EVER joke about that..."

"Still... Chris did say that there were no cabins _nearby_." Ada inquired.

"This cabin reminds me of the time I was the lead in a play about Dr. Frankenstein." Lance stated. "It was one of my most powerful performances! I played the most fearful monster around."

Nicholas sighed. "Lance, we don't wanna hear about that... And I think Frankenstein was the Scientist."

"Who asked you, Second Best?!" Lance glared at Nicholas.

"Er, I did?" Nicholas glared back, as Stella ran up to the two.

"Okay, you two... I don't want any fighting happening on the first day..." Stella replied, hoping to make peace with the two.

* * *

**Confessional: Nice Hut**

Lance: HE started it!

Heidi: So, guess that's our home away from home... Seems nice, though.

Steph: I did NOT sign up for this! Urgh!

Grace: Well... At least we're dry from the rain, though. Plus, I saw some Lychee trees a few clicks South-East. So far, as food is concerned... We'll be alright.

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

At the same time, the Geeks were walking down their path. Benny and Cherri were talking amongst themselves.

"And that's how I freed that colony of Silverfish!" Cherri said, finishing up a story.

"Silverfish? Is that kinda a BAD thing?" Benny asked.

Cherri chuckled. "You've be a good big brother figure to my Uzi..."

"Uzi?" Benny asked. "You've got an Uzi?"

"You bet I do! My Uzi's the bestest at retro games!" Cherri replied, as she took out a photo, and showed it to Benny. It was a photo of a black haired male around 11 years old, with a dyed blue fringe in his hair.

"Cool..." Benny said, as he returned the photo back to Cherri.

"So, what kinda games do you play?" Cherri asked.

"Eh, just the standard stuff... Zelda, Final Fantasy, and all that doo-dah." Benny answered.

"My Uzi? He's more of a fan of the retro stuff... Stuff like Super Mario RPG, Kirby's Adventure, Super Mario World... Boy, those games NEVER get old!" Cherri said, smiling.

"Retro classics for the win!" Benny replied, also with a smile on his face.

* * *

Following the two was Xantara and Nelson, who was also talking.

"So, what is it like, being a New Age Girl?" Nelson asked.

"Well, I'm an expert at natural cures, I can brew some good teas that can heal what ails you..." Xantara replied. "I'm also good at Yoga. If you want me to, I can teach you!"

Nelson smiled. "That be cool!"

"But, I gotta ask..." Xantara said. "You said you were a liker of cute game characters. For someone your age, that's impressive... Usually, kids your age... They're into this game involving Calling for Duty, I think?"

Nelson smiled. "Actually, someone close to me got me into the more cute game characters, and... Well, you can guess I became a fan!"

"Awww..." Xantara cooed. "Also, I couldn't help but notice you were looking at one of the girls on the other team... You've developing a crush?" She teased.

Nelson blushed. "What, no! That's just silly!"

Xantara giggled. "Sure, it is."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sting was walking, with Moana by his side.

"...And that's how I learned to trust spicy foods! Tilly's teachings taught me well!" Moana replied, with a smile on her face. "So, what's your story as to why you became emo?"

She then got a glare in her eyes. "If its uncaring parents, I can always shove a jellyfish up their-"

"Actually, I have really caring parents, that fully understood my reasoning for becoming like this." Sting commented.

"Bullies at school?" Moana asked.

"Eh, I barely get bullied for starters. I just dress like this so I can be more close to my friends, who turned emo as well." Sting answered.

Moana warmly smiled. "Aww, that's really sweet of you!"

"Eh, the black fingernail polish helped curb my nail-biting habit, so I had that working for me." Sting said, chuckling. "So, what's your story?"

Moana smiled. "Well, ever since a trip to the aquarium when I was 5 years old, I've always enjoyed the life of the ocean, and all that jazz. I even have some colleges scouting me for marine work! My parents, and my little bro Wiley are fully supporting me! It's a major reason as to why I have my current hairstyle."

"Very cool..." Sting replied, smiling. "So... Did you ever smile at a crocodile?"

"Just once... I think it smiled back at me." Moana said, as the two laughed.

Following them from not-so far off was Olivia, who was glaring at Moana.

"Stupid, blue-haired bitch... You're attempting to steal away MY bad boy hottie!" Olivia commented to herself. "I can't allow that to happen, nope..."

* * *

**Confessional: Stranger Couples have happened before...**

Sting: You know, I gotta wonder... Are there any sea-faring crocodiles to smile at? I outta ask Moana about that, later.

Nelson: Why do people think I'm in love with that goth girl? She may be cute, but I don't think she would want me; its only a crush that'll go away in a day! ...Or two...Or ten.

Yentoulis: (GENKI is nearby) GENKI, take a note. Make sure the team is voted off one by one.

GENKI: It shall be done, sir. Although, is that the name of the game to start with?

Moana: It felt so nice to talk to Sting about the sea. Nearly nobody besides my friends and family likes to hear my rambling on...

Olivia: Okay, I just gotta bide my time for now... If I try to get rid of any girl trying to get their claws on my hot emo now... It won't end well for me...

* * *

As they were walking, they too were stopped by a wall, jetting from the ground.

"Er, what now? Is this some kinda trap that Chris talked about?" Ellis asked.

"Okay, let's see what this here challenge is..." Ron replied.

Soon enough, a loud voice boomed from nowhere.

"HALT, GEEKS! IN ORDER TO PASS, ONE OF THE FEMALES MUST BE GIVEN A MAKEOVER!" The voice shouted out loud, as a chest full of girly clothes appeared from the ground.

"Count ME out." Cherri said, looking at the wall. "I don't do makeovers."

"Yeah, and I think Yolei may get mad if we try to doll her up." Olivia commented.

"You totally bet I would." Yolei glared at her group.

"Well, what do we do?" Benny asked. "Guess Marissa's our only shot at getting past this..."

"What, me?" Marissa nervously commented.

"Marissa, we wouldn't ask you otherwise, but... Please, do it, for us?" Moana asked.

"Okay... Well, let's get this annoyance over with..." Marissa replied, as...

"CONGRUATIONS, GEEKS. YOU PASSED THE TEST." The voice boomed out loud, and lowered back into the ground.

"What, but I barely got TO the chest... How?" Marissa asked, as they looked at how they managed to pass.

Nelson was dressed, almost identical to Ribbon from Kirby 64. Xantara was giggling a little at the sight.

"Er, Nelson..." Sting commented. "Why?"

"Er, you guys were busy, and I look close TO a girl, so... I took a bullet for the team." Nelson explained himself.

Sting chuckled. "Way to trick the system, man!"

Both Sting and Nelson shared a high-five at that feat.

* * *

**Confessional: Hey, when in Rome...**

Nelson: Sis, hope you won't tease me for this later...

Xantara: Nelson looked SO cute in that get-up! Reminds me of my little sister!

* * *

The Geeks soon looked at what awaited them at their campsite...

It was an open field, with some trees by the side, and a small path leading to the ocean to the left. A cabin, which was also built in a rushed manner was also awaiting them.

"Nice touch..." Mozart commented, as Woodstock squeaked in approval in his cage.

"Whatever, it doesn't amount to a hill of beans to what the Populars have." Ron replied. "Knowing THOSE asshats, they have a giant swimming pool, and a personal chef."

"Who cares, we're next to an ocean! Awesomesauce!" Moana shouted out in glee.

"Plus, I can set free any bugs that have set up shop in the cabin." Cherri replied. "It shouldn't take more than 20 minutes."

"So, did we get here first, or what?" Ellis asked, as he started to do a kinda itching motion all over. "We're kinda anxious! Did we win?"

"Close, but... Nope! In fact, this challenge, is a fake-out!" Chris shouted out loud over the intercom. "We still have a challenge to do, so get back to where we started this thing!"

"Wait, Nelson dressed up in a cute dress... For NOTHING?" Olivia asked.

"Well, guess we're headed back to start, guys." Moana replied. "Don't pass Go, don't collect 200 dollars?"

* * *

Chris appeared on screen, watching as the campers were headed back to the beach.

"And so, our Campers are headed back to the beach, to find out what their first REAL challenge is. What will it be? Stay tuned and find out!" Chris shouted out loud.

* * *

WOOOO! And the first part of the episode is COMPLETE! But what kinda challenge will they have to face? You'll have to find out! Or rather, they will.

Special thanks to DarkShockBro for helping me with the chapter.

NEXT TIME: It's a relay race around the Island. Hope they got their running kicks on!


	2. A Schoolyard Rivalry -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Happy Turkey Day, everyone! Hope you're not too stuffed for another chapter.

* * *

Run! Swim! Maybe not jump...

The two teams were waiting on their respective maps, with Chris giving out the orders.

"Okay, Campers. For this challenge, nobody's going home!" Chris yelled out, which had everyone cheer.

"Well, guess we can go back to the cabin, then." Yentoulis replied, as he started to walk back, but...

"Not so fast, Yento." Chris commented, as Yentoulis gave Chris a death glare.

"The name is NOT Yento, it's Yentoulis..." Yentoulis said, leering at Chris.

"Anyways, this challenge is a relay race around the isle. Your trek will start here, at the start. From there, you'll scale a cliff, dive into a pool, and at the end, its a flat-out run to the finish line!" Chris shouted out loud. "Now, any questions?"

Thunder raised his hand. "What are we completing for?"

"Good question, Thunder! You're completing for actual matresses for your cabin! And pillows and blankets to boot, as well." Chris explained. "Second place... Gets worn-out sleeping bags. Now, place whatever camper you want at the 5 designated markers, and then we can get this race started!"

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

The Geeks were currently discussing on where to put who.

"Okay, guys... I already know who should swim." Cherri said, as she looked at Moana, and playfully slapped her on the back. "Your turn to shine, bud!"

Moana grinned. "This is gonna be GOOD! Swimming in the pool... I'll be in my element! I can't wait!" Moana gleefully replied.

"So, who should take the last trek of this challenge?" Benny asked. "I'm guessing they may save Heidi for last, so we need someone who's fast."

"I think I can provide." Sting commented. "I once had to make a break for it when I bought the last copy of Smash for the 3DS. So, I can channel my inner Forrest Gump and dash like mad."

"After all, according to RPG terminology, Forrest has a Speed Stat of 465." Marissa said, sheepishly grinning. "Even more if you have a speed-enhancing item equipped on him!"

"Wait, it's FORREST GUMP, and not Gorrest Fump?" Ellis asked.

"Okay, we got two markers occupied." Yolei stated. "Who wants another marker?"

"Can I have one?" Nelson asked.

"You sure you can handle the pressure of a challenge?" Xantara stated. "After all, we gotta work as a team."

Nelson nodded. "I shall not let you guys down!"

"Okay, you're in, Nelson! Now, we need two more campers." Marissa said, as she looked at Cherri. "You wanna run, Cherri? There's bound to be bugs to look at while waiting."

Cherri smiled. "You had me at bugs. Now, one more. Mozart? You're up!"

Mozart grinned. "Awesome! This is gonna be totally cool!"

He then twirled around his Bo stick in almost a battle pose likeness. Once he was done, Yolei grinned.

"Guess we totally chose wisely after all..." Yolei stated.

* * *

**Confessional: You think one of them ever played Chess before...**

Benny: Granted, I would have ran, had not been some bugs in the forest... Those things give me the heeby-jeebies...

Olivia: Awww, they took my Sting away from me! Oh, well... I'll just handle it... For now.

Ron: Think I wanna help anybody? No dice!

Moana: With me swimming, this should be easy... Are we getting too overconfident?

* * *

**Powerhungry Polarbears**

"Okay, we need a few runners, and a swimmer. Any takers?" Kade asked.

"I nominate Heidi as tribute!" Kade replied. "She's a FOOTBALL PLAYER! And we know how fast they can go on the field!"

"Yeah, totally!" Twiggy commented. "If she goes fast, we can leave a Geek in the dust!"

"But... What if the Geeks are expecting for us to use Heidi?" Verna asked. "I say, we fool them. So, we shouldn't use Heidi."

"But, who do we even use?!" Lance complained.

"As far as swimming's concerned..." Korpse said, as she looked at Ada. "How good are you at swimming, Ada?"

Ada looked at Korpse, and chuckled sheepishly. "Er... not so good, sadly."

"Damn." Korpse cursed, as she looked at Stella. "Okay, how about you?"

"LOVE IT!" Stella sung out loud.

"Okay! We got Stella swimming." Steph said. "Who shall run the final trek?"

Thunder looked at Drake. "Wanna run, Drake?"

Drake looked at Thunder. "But... why?"

"I'm sure you're a good runner, man!" Thunder replied with a smile.

"Okay... I guess." Drake said.

"Now, I shall be running." Steph replied. "I'm good at running, mostly from Twilight haters."

"Gee, I wonder why..." Lance commented to himself.

"Verna, you wanna run?" Ada asked, as Verna nodded.

"It shall be my pleasure to put those geeks at their place." Verna replied. "Now, last runner!"

"Can I run? I usually have to do so, when I buy the last copy of a game." Korpse spoke up.

"Okay, you're in." Verna replied. "With all of this in place, we shall NOT fail."

* * *

**Confessional: Run! Run! Before You're Well Done!**

Steph: Maybe this'll give me an idea on how I can take down the other team from the outside...

Grace: I read Twilight once. Talk about false advertising! I thought it was gonna be about nocturnal apple growing, not any of that sparkly vampire bull-BLEEP-!

Korpse: I have a feeling that the Geeks will bring in some good completion. Not all of them are weaklings, unlike Dizzy the Egg.

Lance: I should have ran! I would have placed #1!

* * *

Soon after, the runners went to their spots to wait, as the Geeks eyed their completion...

"Guys, we're in deep -BLEEP-." Benny said, as he pointed at Heidi. "Heidi's NOT running."

"Totally calm down, sword boy." Yolei commented. "We can still totally put those knuckleheads in, like, their place."

"All we can do is wish for a miracle to happen." Ellis replied.

* * *

With the Populars, they were also commenting with each other.

"Whoa, they didn't suspect a thing..." Ada said, whistling.

"But, who knows if this strategy will hold true?" Nicholas replied.

* * *

With Cherri and Steph, they were looking at each other. Cherri held her hand out to Steph.

"Good luck, Steph!" Cherri exclaimed, expecting a shake, but...

"Pfft, like I'll shake a hand that touched bugs." Steph replied back.

Cherri put her hand down. "Spoilsport..." Cherri said to herself, as Chris came up to the two.

"Cherri! Steph! You ready?" Chris shouted out loud, as the two girls nodded. "Here! We! GO!"

Chris waved a green flag, as both Cherri and Steph started to run. The two were at an even pace as they ran. Steph got an idea.

"Hey, look! A bug!" Steph yelled out loud at Cherri.

"Which bug?" Cherri smirked back.

"You know, one with a gigantic jaw?" Steph replied back.

"You talking about a Cyclommatus Stag?" Cherri asked, as Steph nodded. "Oh, one of my faves. I even have one tattooed on my upper back!"

Steph was stunned. "Seriously?! That didn't work?"

* * *

The two kept on running, as they approached a wall, with a door embedded in it.

"Well, guess we gotta enter..." Steph said, as both Steph and Cherri entered the door... It turned out the door led to a huge labrynth. On the wall, appeared to be a map through the maze. They snatched it off the wall.

"Welcome to the McLean Maze. Nice name, isn't it?" Cherri read out loud. "Your task is to attempt to get out of this here maze..."

"...While still intact." Steph also read out loud. "Beware, there are many dangers ahead, such as..."

"...Giant spider webs?" Cherri read out. "COOL! But, why do I get the feeling that Steph will try to destroy it?"

The two girls treked their way through the maze, dodging various obstacles along the way. Close to the exit, there was a giant spiderweb awaiting the two of them, along with a stick to destroy it. Cherri spotted the stick, and ran past it.

"Nope. I may be in a race, but I'm STILL respectful to bugs... Even arachnids." Cherri said to herself, as she slid underneath the web. She looked back, and grinned at her job protecting the web from serious damage.

"Couldn't have did a better job, myself..." Cherri replied, as...

"EEEEWWW!" Steph complained as she destroyed the spiderweb with her stick. "Spiderweb, eew eew eew!"

"Oh, right... Gotta make like a beetle and fly!" Cherri said, as she ran for the next room, blocking the exit, but Steph was ahead of her by a second.

"Korpse! Get moving!" Steph yelled out loud, as Korpse began to run.

"Nelson!" Cherri also yelled out loud. "Get moving!"

* * *

**Confessional: All Webbed Up**

Steph: That Cherri bitch... Actually kept that web intact? ...Forget about ruining HER life. I'm not dealing with someone that deals with bugs!

Cherri: Somehow, I got the feeling Steph destroyed her web...

* * *

Nelson and Korpse were running together, in silence... Until...

"So... Nelson?" Korpse asked, trying to break the ice. "What kinda games do you like?"

Nelson smiled. "Oh, stuff with cute game characters in it. I'm even the champion of the local Pokemon No Evolutions Tournament! I'm also a fan of Kirby, Yoshi, the Fur Fighters... So, what kinda games do you like?"

Korpse giggled. "Oh, ALL kinds. I even RECODE games! I, actually made _Drake of the 99 Dragons_ playable! It took some HEAVY recoding, but it was worth it."

Nelson was puzzled. "You... actually brought a copy of that crappy game?"

"Just for funzies, and to recode it!" Korpse said, grinning. "I even stream every Saturday. My username's Skull-N-Kontrollers25."

"Cool..." Nelson replied, amazed. "What was your favorite moment?"

"Well, I was streaming Pokemon Alpha Sapphire, and ran into a shiny Sableye. Oh, lordy, did it take nearly forever to catch that thing. The entire chat was on the edge of their seats, and when I did catch it, the chat burst out in cheers!" Korpse answered. "And on the LAST Pokeball, too! I musta saved at least 5 times afterwards, just to make sure it got captured!"

"Cool..." Nelson said, as the two continued on the challenge, both grinning at their new friendship with each other.

* * *

**Confessional: Gaming Geeks Unite!**

Korpse: Nelson's really nice and cute! At least I have a new viewer, once the show's over and I get back to Streaming.

Nelson: And here, I thought I would be too nervous to talk to her... She's pleasantly calm for someone on the Populars. Plus, I outta catch her Streams sometime.

* * *

Back at the Starting line, the teams were conversating with themselves.

"You know, I wonder how the teams are doing..." Marissa said out loud, as Grace came up to her.

"I think they're fine." Grace replied, smiling warmly, as she gave Marissa a fruit drink. "Now... Fruit drink?"

"Thanks!" Marissa said, accepting the fruit drink. A few moments passed, until... "So, Grace... Is it? What interests do you have?"

"Well..." Grace replied, with a smile. "If it comes to fruit, I know LOTS about it. I can even make a mean fruit salad!"

"A mean fruit salad?" Marissa asked. "I dunno, that sounds kinda mean..."

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it!" Grace said, grinning. "So, what are you into?"

"Eh, various stuff. But I'm a good DnD player!" Marissa replied, with a warm smile.

"Cool... What do you usually play as?" Grace asked, interested, as...

"Hey, fruit girl!" Lance yelled out loud. "Quit conversing with the losers! She's gonna total party kill her team at some point!"

"Hey, that only happened once, by pure accident!" Marissa complained.

"Yeah, it wasn't her fault!" Grace replied, defending Marissa.

"And if you don't come back here... You shall be the first voted off, fruit-girl." Lance said.

Grace had no choice but to head back to her team, in sadness.

* * *

Meantime, Thunder was just looking out at sea, as Twiggy came up to him.

"Hey, Thunder!" Twiggy yelled out loud. "I felt you needed someone to talk to. Wanna talk to me?"

Thunder shrugged. "Sure."

Twiggy did some thinking, until... "So... How's life on the football team?"

"Eh, it's okay. Did 4 interceptions last year." Thunder replied. "How's life cheerleading?"

"So far, it's doing pretty good. Been cheerleading since 7th grade!" Twiggy said, grinning.

Thunder took interest. "You know, you're pretty... Pleasant for a cheerleader. Back where I live, the cheerleaders are, to put it in better terms, huge jerks."

Twiggy smiled. "Well, its safe to say that my team's a LOT kinder. We even assist in bake sales, and the like. We look after each other like sisters!"

Thunder looked down at Twiggy's tattoo of a cookie. "Also, nice tattoo."

Twiggy smiled. "Thanks! I got it in tribute to my mom, who taught me how to cook!"

"Tribute?" Thunder asked. "What happened?"

Twiggy looked down in silence, before looking back up with a smile. "Err, you're kinda short for a football player."

"You're kinda cute for a cheerleader." Thunder smirked back.

"Oh, you!" Twiggy said, giggling.

* * *

**Confessional: Teasing Is So Fun, Teasing Is So Fun...**

Twiggy: (Sighs) I miss you, mom...

Thunder: Okay, I lied about the Interceptions. I never even stepped _onto_ the field during a game. All I did was sit on the benches. I don't even like sports, anyway!

* * *

At the Geeks, Ron was looking at some direction, as Xantara came up to him.

"Hey, Ron?" Xantara asked. "How you holding up?"

"Who asked you?" Ron snapped at Xantara.

"But, you seemed troubled..." Xantara replied.

"Troubled? You wanna know what's troubling me?!" Ron yelled out loud. "Annoyances like yourself. Now, leave me be, okay?!"

Xantara nodded, as she backed off. Benny noticed this, and went over to Xantara.

"Xantara? You okay?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, but..." Xantara said, as she looked at Ron. "I can hint at a dark blue aura. While he's angry... He's also sad, as well... I just wanna cheer him up."

"Yeah... What do you think may have happened to him for him to be like that?" Benny asked.

"I... don't know." Xantara replied.

With Yentoulis and GENKI, Ellis was talking to them.

"So, did you know that Christmas Trees after March can cure the creepiness factor of the guy on the oatmeal box?" Ellis asked, as Yentoulis ignored him. "Did you know that Santa Claus always ends up getting hit by several spiny shells at the Thanksgiving Day parade? That explains his late arrival... Are you even listening to me, Yenty?"

Yentoulis glared at Ellis. "First off, it's NOT Yenty, its Yentoulis! Also, that doesn't make any sense at all!"

"But, it may be the truth! Maybe..." Ellis commented.

"User Yentoulis, he makes a valid point." GENKI replied. "There is a reason as to why the Jolly Elf is last."

"Its for tradition, okay? Now, bugger off." Yentoulis said. "Go bug that tough looking chick, or something."

"Okay!" Ellis replied, as he ran off.

Yentoulis then looked at GENKI. "Make sure Ellis is eliminated if we lose and go to elimination."

"It shall be done, Master Yentoulis." GENKI replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Now it's time to take a break and see what they become!**

Yentoulis: That Ellis... Ugh, people like that just makes my skin crawl...

Xantara: Okay, I outta make a giant dream-catcher. If not for Ron, but for everyone on the team.

Benny: Poor Ron... All he really needs is a friend.

* * *

Back at the challenge, Mozart was running, as Verna caught up to him. They both glared at each other.

"You DO know I'm gonna beat you..." Verna snapped at him. "So, why don't you give up right now?"

"Never! Not unless I do a mondo-cool run on here!" Mozart quirped back. "Still, I gotta respect my rightful islander inventors and make a coconut something..."

"A coconut something..." Verna stated. "You ARE nuts."

Woodstock then peeked out from Mozart's pocket, hanging on. Verna noticed the pet rat, as Woodstock kept on staring at the alpha girl.

"And what's with that sickening rat?" Verna shouted out loud. "Gross!"

"Hey, brah. Don't diss the rat." Mozart stated, as they continued to run.

"But, its LOOKING at me!" Verna complained.

"Maybe that means he likes you?" Mozart said, shrugging, as Verna tripped over something. Stopping, Mozart ran over to Verna, holding out a hand. "Need some help?"

But Verna denied any help. "I don't need any help from a gross, rat-keeping Geek like you! Now, I'm STILL gonna win!"

"Same here!" Mozart replied, as the two continued to run, hopping over the hurdles that blocked them.

* * *

**Confessional: Rat in a Pocket!**

Verna: Ugh, WHY did I end up running with him?

Mozart: (He is feeding Woodstock) Hey, not like I totally wanted to run with you, princess.

Woodstock: SQUEAK!

* * *

Once Mozart and Verna reached their checkpoints, it was time for Moana and Stella to run. They both looked at each other, and grinned.

"Good luck, Stella!" Moana said, grinning.

"Same here!" Stella sung out, as the two got to a wall, with a rope hanging off it. "So, I guess our job is to climb over it?"

"Yeah, most likely..." Moana replied, as the two began to climb.

* * *

**Confessional: Going up!**

Chris: Little did they know... I coated one of the ropes with Essence of Scott... Cause a very special friend will be joining the girls soon...

* * *

Once the two were over the wall, Moana saw the pool, and looked at Stella.

"Well, here we go!" Moana replied, as she changed into her swimsuit, jumped in, and started to take off, like a torpedo. Reaching the edge of the pool in half a minute, she jumped out and did a pose. "Woot! Now THAT'S what I call a swim, Stella!"

But there was silence.

"...Stella?" Moana asked around, looking for her challenger.

"Uh... Help? Chris?!" A troubled Stella yelled out loud, as Moana turned around to see what was the matter.

A large, ugly mutant shark that has a sadistic and predatory expression on his face was starring at Stella with a grin on its face.

"Is that Fang from that unmentionable season?!" Moana shouted out loud. "If I know what he can do with someone..."

Moana then did the rational thing anyone would do if someone was being cornered by a shark: They dove back into the water.

Back with Stella, she was petrified with fear.

"No, I don't wanna die... Not now..." Stella cried out, as Moana popped up from between Stella and Fang.

"Hey, Fang! Fang! I got something for you!" Moana said, as she pulled out what appeared to be a fried fish impaled on a stick. "Want some fried flounder? Or course you do, do you?"

Moana then looked at Stella, and winked at her. Stella didn't take long to signify to tell her to swim like mad.

"Now, Fang..." Moana said, looking at Fang, who was now eating the flounder. "We don't want any more Scott incidents like what happened back on Wawanakwa now, do we? No, we don't. So no more scaring girls, okay?"

Fang looked down, like he was ashamed at what he did.

"Its okay, Fang... We all make mistakes." Moana said, as she started to swim. But Fang started to follow. Moana turned back around. "Stay, Fang. Mommy's got a challenge to win. I promise, I'll play with you again, okay?"

Fang understood that, as he stayed where he was.

But when Moana reached the end of the pool, Stella was waiting for her.

"Stella? Why you waiting for me?" Moana asked, confused.

"It wouldn't feel very sporting for me to run after you tamed a shark." Stella commented. "So, I decided to wait for you."

Moana smiled at that feat. "Now... Let's give it our all!"

Stella grinned. "You got it!"

* * *

**Confessional: Yep. Moana actually pacified FANG.**

Stella: I can't think Moana enough for saving my life...

Moana: Like I'm gonna leave someone behind to be nommed on by a shark! I may be in a contest, but even I have standards!

* * *

At their respective spots, Sting was attempting to make small talk with Drake.

"So, what kinda stuff are you into?" Sting asked. "You into games, like Animal Crossing? Into cartoons, like Friendship is Magic?"

Drake looked at him with a confused look. He wanted to say something, but was too shy to do so.

"_But... I like the Animal Crossing series, and I'm a Brony..." _Drake thought.

"Hmm, shy, huh?" Sting replied. "We gotta work on that, and by we, I mean the Populars. Being I'm on the Geeks, its borderline impossible for me to do so."

"Sting!" Moana yelled out as she started to run, with Stella behind her. "Go as fast as a baracuda, bra!"

"Do your best, Drake!" Stella yelled out loud.

They both tagged their partners, and the two started to run. Sting tried his best to keep up with his completion, but Drake was too fast for Sting to keep up with. As Drake neared the finish line, most everyone was cheering their competitor on.

"Where's Sting, can you see him anywhere?" Marissa asked.

"I do, but he's, like, so slow..." Yolei replied.

It was only a matter of time, as Drake crossed the finish line first.

"And the winners of the first challenge is the Populars!" Chris shouted out loud, as the Populars cheered. The Geeks, however, let out a sigh of defeat.

* * *

Back on the track, Sting has, to put it point, ran out of steam. A few seconds later, Sting crossed the finish line, grabbing his knees while huffing and puffing.

"Pant... Pant... Who knew he was... fast?" Sting commented to himself, as he saw Drake walk back to him.

The Populars gasped at what could happen.

"Oh, my... What is he gonna do?" Kade asked Ada. "If he's fast, he's gotta be strong..."

"Maybe he'll entice that emo-dork into a fight..." Lance commented.

Sting could only look up at Drake, who was towering over him. Drake then held out a hand.

"Great race..." Drake commented.

Sting looked up, and smiled as he gave Drake a high five. "Great race, Drake."

However, someone HAD to ruin that scene.

"So, how's the LOSER?" Lance yelled out loud.

Drake uncomfortably gulped at Lance, took a deep breath, and gave a thumbs up to Sting.

"_Ugh, Lance just had to ruin that moment... I wish I had more courage to stand up to someone like him..._" Drake thought.

* * *

**Confessional: What a race, huh?**

Lance: Eh, he's lucky it's a Reward Challenge... Still, Drake came in first place... I gotta keep an eye out for him...

Drake: (sighs) "I would have called him the runner-up… why did Lance have to do that?"

* * *

Once everyone was back, Chris was announcing who won.

"And with our winners being the Populars, they get the matresses for their cabin! Along with blankets and pillows!" Chris shouted out loud. "The Geeks, however... They get the sleeping bags!"

"Eh, whatever works." Ellis said, shrugging.

"Now with that said, you may now head back to your camps." Chris replied, as the teams embarked on their way back. But two of the team stayed behind for a few more seconds, looking at each other.

"So... See you tomorrow, Nelson?" Korpse asked.

Nelson smiled. "Or course!"

The two then started to make their way towards their teams.

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

The Geeks were currently talking about the challenge.

"Wow, just... wow..." Yolei stated. "Who knew Drake was, like, a huge THREAT?"

"Huge, being the word." Cherri replied. "He'll be fun to take on, that's for sure."

"Yeah, but what concerns me is how discomforted he was when Lance called me a loser." Sting commented.

"Whatever, my Stingy. You're not a Loser!" Olivia replied, grinning. "You're a runner-up! You just had an off day, that's all!"

"Which continues on Drake." Sting continued. "He may not be such a bad guy, after all. He's just really, REALLY shy."

"He may be a threat, but he'll be a rightful threat." Benny said, as he polished his sword.

Most of the team nodded in response.

* * *

Outside the cabin, Xantara and Nelson were talking.

"So, I saw that you stayed behind a few seconds after we left..." Xantara commented, as she was making some sort of decoration. "You've got a crush on that Korpse, do you?"

"What? I do not!" Nelson denied that fact, blushing as a result.

Xantara smirked. "You can't hide that blush from me... You're crushing hard on her, aren't you?"

"We're just friends, okay?" Nelson replied, shaking off the blush. "Boys and girls can be friends without anything romantic happening, okay? Now... What you making?"

Xantara smiled. "This, my little friend, is a dream-catcher! It'll help filter out any bad dreams we may have."

"Sounds good! Will it eliminate ANY nightmare?" Nelson asked.

Xantara nodded. "Every last one, even a combination of Freddy Fazbear as Freddy Kruger can't get past this baby."

"Gee, that's a lovely and scary thought..." Nelson replied.

* * *

**Confessional: I most likely quit after Night 1.**

Yolei: Okay, if we're gonna totally beat those Populars, we gotta, like, get down to business... To defeat. The Pops...

Sting: Going up against Drake again will be interesting...

Nelson: I found it really sweet that Xantara's looking after the team. Same as what my sister did when I was younger.

Xantara: I'm totes a Nelson/Korpse shipper. Would it be Norpse? Kelson?

* * *

**Powerhungry Polarbears**

"To the Populars!" Verna shouted out loud. "And to Heidi and Drake being our powerhouses!"

"Even though I didn't do anything, thanks!" Heidi replied out loud.

"Thanks... I think..." Drake also commented.

"But, I'm STILL mad." Lance said, as he looked at Stella. "You had to have that blue-haired swimmer girl save you! We do NOT converse with the Geeks, understand?"

"But..." Stella replied.

"Lance, are you taking this a bit... too hard?" Twiggy asked.

"Do you wanna come in First place every time?" Lance snapped back. "I plan on giving this same exact speech to Korpse later on, for talking with Nelson."

"Come on! Its like they didn't do anything wrong!" Nicholas commented. "I may be school president at school, but I still talk to the unpopulars, as well!"

"Still, I'm still the leader, so everything I say goes, got it?" Lance replied.

Ada looked at Kade, and did a coo-coo motion with her finger. Kade giggled as a result.

* * *

Outside, Korpse and Grace were sipping a fruit drink.

"So, I saw you talking to that Nelson shortie on the Geeks. You like her?" Grace said, smirking.

Korpse nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Grace was stunned. "Y-You're a l-lesbian?"

"No, no! You got it all wrong! Nelson's actually a boy!" Korpse corrected Grace.

"Oh... I coulda swore he was a girl, with how he looks..." Grace commented. "So, what makes you attracted to him?"

"Well, he's just cute, kind, a gamer like me..." Korpse said, sighing.

"Well, glad you possibly found that perfect one..." Grace replied. "I wish I had that perfect person to hook up with..."

Korpse smiled. "You'll find that perfect one someday! The Spiny to your Lakitu! The Kirby to your Ribbon!"

"Maybe..." Grace said, smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: Lookin' For Love**

Korpse: Nelson's so awesome. Hope we get a chance to talk tomorrow...

Ada: Lance is such a party-pooper... I'm not sure what we should do...

Grace: (sighs) "Love is… complicated for me."

Steph: "So far, so good. We've got two strong campers on our team, so I don't think I need to worry about getting voted off anytime soon. Now, it's time to do some digging." (smirks and giggles to herself)

* * *

Chris is on the beach, ready to give out the outro.

"And so, our game begins with the Populars taking home a victory! But what'll happen tomorrow? Will the Geeks bounce back? Find out next time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS. POPULARS!"

* * *

And thus ends the second part of the episode! It turned out to be a good episode, with some good interactions. But next episode, the game TRULY begins...

NEXT TIME: It's a FOOD FIGHT! -Dodges baked potato-

BaconBaka OUT!


	3. Munchies Melee -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Korpse's Earrings: **Spiny Blue Shells

This episode... FOOD FIGHT!

Hey, at least it isn't that crappy movie.

* * *

Chris is on the beach, ready to give out the recap.

"Last time, on Geeks Vs. Populars..."

"Our teams got off their respective boats, ready to get their game on. There were some good meetings, and some hostile ones, as well. And after some tricks being played on the teams, they had to do their first challenge. Moana even played hero when she saved Stella from being the latest victim in a Jaws flick. In the end, Drake put out some impressive plays to win the first challenge for the Populars! But being it was a reward challenge, the Geeks were spared tonight. But now, we're about to catch an elimination after tonight! So... Will the Geeks bounce back? Will Nelson confess his true feelings? And who will be the first one eliminated? Find out, right here, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS. POPULARS!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_...)

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

It was about a few hours, and the sun has already set. The night sky was filled with stars, as someone was running full speed off the beach.

"Everyone! I'VE DONE IT!" Mozart yelled out loud.

"Done what?" Marissa asked, shuffling her glasses around.

"I have invented the bitchin' Coconut Radio!" Mozart replied, as he held out his invention: A radio that was made out of a coconut.

"Coconut radio?" Ellis asked. "Like from that show my grandma watched? And by grandma, I meant grandpa?"

"Yep, this baby here can pick up some good tunes! Be it rock n roll, to Japanese J-Pop." Mozart replied, grinning.

"Wonder if it can, like, pick up some AKB48?" Ellis asked, as everyone looked at him. "And by AKB48, I meant Ariana Grande!"

"You betchya, righteous dude!" Mozart answered, as Ellis grinned. "Now, I shall start up development on a Coconut Nintendo for Nelson!"

Mozart then left the cabin, as Marissa had a bit of a thought.

"You think him making a Coconut Nintendo would be a good idea?" Marissa asked.

"As long as he doesn't make that abysmal Rocky and Bullwinkle game from the NES days, I'm good." Ellis replied.

* * *

Benny and Cherri were sitting outside on makeshift chairs, discussing stuff. Their shoes were off, exposing their bare feet.

"Wow, you been getting piercings since the age of 14?" Benny asked.

"Ear piercings, mind you." Cherri replied, smiling. "My bellybutton piercing came to at a free ear piercings with one body piercing sale... And eventually, I knew I would run outta room in my ears. So... I took to tattoos!"

"So, what kinda tattoos do you have?" Benny asked, interested.

Cherri smiled. "Er, several at fact!" she said, as she rolled up her pants leg. A Raja-Brook butterfly on a tree branch was tattooed on her right leg, nearly close to the ankle. A caterpillar was on the bottom of the branch, as thus a cocoon hanging off the branch. "Got this baby here weeks before my 16th birthday!"

"Cool... Any others?" Benny replied.

"Well, I've got a Cicada on my left leg, a dragonfly on my lower back, a Cyclommatus on my upper back, a flower with bees pollinating it on the right side of my stomach, along with a beehive with a larvae on the left side, a cow skull with scorpions using it as a home on my right arm, a praying mantis ready to pounce on my left arm..." Cherri said, with a modest smile. "I plan on getting more!"

"Wow, you're VERY passionate about bugs." Benny replied.

"You bet!" Cherri said, with a smile, as a firefly landed on Benny's hand, which caused him to freeze up a little.

"Er, Cherri?" Benny asked, shivering a little.

"Hey, its okay. It's a _Luciola lateralis_, or a firefly for short!" Cherry explained. "It won't bother you, I promise!"

Benny looked at the bug, and after a while, he stopped shivering in fear.

"Well, to put it that way... The firefly is kinda cute." Benny said, as the firefly flew off.

Cherri grinned. "That's the ticket! I always liked to head out in summer nights, just to catch fireflies."

Benny couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yentoulis was laying back, as GENKI was feeding him grapes.

"Note to self, GENKI." Yentoulis stated. "Leave all the challenges to everyone else."

However, someone wasn't having ANY of it.

"Get up, you." Yolei stated, standing over Yentoulis.

Yentoulis glared at Yolei. "The name is NOT You. It's Yentoulis Sebastian Prescott the 3rd. Not that it means anything to you; you're lucky you get to call me just by Yentoulis."

"Still, get up." Yolei replied.

"Why should I?" Yentoulis stated.

"Because... You, like, need training for the days ahead. If we're gonna totally beat the Pops, we, like, need to buck up." Yolei replied.

"I don't need training. Now, leave me be." Yentoulis said, as he turned towards GENKI. "GENKI! More grapes!"

"Coming, User Yentoulis!" GENKI replied, as Yolei followed the robot.

* * *

At a nearby grapevine, GENKI was picking some grapes, when Yolei spoke up.

"Hey, GENKI... Is it?" Yolei spoke up.

"Yeah... Um..." GENKI replied.

"It's Yolei, and we need to talk." Yolei stated. "Why are you, like, still totally hanging around with that Yento person?"

"Because... He's the master, and he built me." GENKI replied.

"Does he... always totally treat his robots like this?" Yolei asked.

"To be honest... yeah, he does. But, I don't mind, not one bit." GENKI stated.

"He... Does..." Yolei stammered. "Augh, dammit... Now I'm totally pissed..."

GENKI looked concerned at Yolei's sudden change of mood. "Are you okay, Yolei?"

"Uh... It's nothing, GENKI." Yolei stated. "I'm okay."

Yolei started to walk away, but not before...

"Hey, GENKI... You can, like, protect yourself, right?" Yolei asked.

GENKI could only grin, as she tossed what appeared to be a metal blade at a bare tree branch. The tree branch fell onto the ground as Yolei smiled.

"Ah, touche..." Yolei said to herself.

* * *

Sting was sitting on one of the rocks, with his shoes off. He was enjoying his bare feet being soaked by the waves crashing on the shore.

"What a day..." Sting commented, smiling. "I came on the island, and... Well, aside of that one guy from earlier... It's a really cool place."

He sat at the shore, as someone approached him.

"Hi, Sting!" Moana said, with a warm smile on her face. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Nah, I don't mind at all!" Sting replied, as Moana sat down next to Sting. A few seconds went by before Moana giggled. "I didn't know you were also into painting your toenails, as well!"

"Oh, that?" Sting asked, looking at his toes. "Well, I couldn't have my toes be left outta the fun!"

"Well, there's that." Moana replied. "So, what's your homelife like?"

Sting smiled. "Well, I already told you about my parents accepting me becoming emo to support my friends. Heck, even the piercer that gave me my piercings thought it was noble for me to do so."

"Cool..." Moana replied. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Sting looked down. "Sadly, I'm an only child... I was kinda a difficult birth, and my mom nearly died from it."

"Oh... Sorry." Moana said, with a sincere look.

Sting then perked back up. "But I still enjoy my parents, even without any siblings. I even take time out on my schedule to play with my younger cousins if they come over! So, how about siblings of your own?"

Moana smiled. "Just one... And I adore him so much!"

She then took a photo out, showing it to Sting. It was of a young boy around 10-11, with crimson-red hair, and a red t-shirt with a yellow dollar sign on it.

"I just love my Wiley so much!" Moana said, smiling. "He's smart, kind, and really likes game shows!"

"Nice!" Sting replied, as the two continued talking.

Little did they know, Olivia was watching the two.

"Curse that Moana... You're getting in the way of my bad boy!" Olivia stated to herself. "That good guy personality HAS to be an act, I just know it!"

* * *

**Confessional: Olivia's one crack short of an omelet... That came out wrong.**

Mozart: (Woodstock is on his shoulder) Hope my coconut inventions are tubular on the isle...

Woodstock: SQUEAK!

Cherri: Maybe I outta get a centipede on my right arm...

Yolei: I'm just hoping GENKI can find out what her master's, like, doing sooner rather than later.

Sting: Moana's really cool and cute. And that blue hair's a nice touch on her!

Moana: Never did I thought I befriend an emo... Let alone a cheerful one like Sting.

Olivia: Okay, I just gotta remain calm... Just remain calm...

* * *

****Powerhungry Polar Bears****

Stella and Drake were in the cabin, sitting on their cushions that they won. While it was small chatter, they were managing to get a conversation going, while Drake was drawing in his book. Eventually...

"Hey, you drawing?" Stella asked, as Drake nodded. "Cool... Can I see?"

"Er..." Drake replied, as he turned around. "They're... not that good."

"Drake, I promise, I won't mock you! Honest!" Stella said, as Drake decided to hand over his book to Stella.

Stella looked at the book, and was amazed by the art in his book.

"Wow, Drake! This stuff's really good!" Stella exclaimed.

Drake was a bit confused. "You're... not kidding?"

Stella warmly smiled. "I said I wouldn't lie, man! These drawings are really good! You've got a lotta talent!"

Drake scratched his head, as he blushed and gave off a shaky smile. He then got up and moved his mattress, away from everyone else, all while taking deep breaths.

Stella looked at Drake from far off. "Wow, what's wrong with Drake? From what I saw when we first met, I thought he would be this super-tough guy... He's the polar opposite."

* * *

Outside, Twiggy was cooking dinner for the team. She looked at Thunder, who was coming back with an armload of fish.

"Wow, Thunder!" Twiggy said, grinning. "I never knew you were such a good angler!"

"Yeah, I learned to do so in the Scouts when I was younger." Thunder replied. "While Grace's fruits can sustain us some, we still need some proteins."

"You're a smart man, Thunder." Twiggy commented. "Now, we shall de-bone them. Bony fish and humans do not mix."

Twiggy was about to de-bone one of the fish, until...

"Nah, let me do it." Thunder replied, smiling, as he took the fish and started to de-bone it for Twiggy.

"Thanks, Thunder." Twiggy said, smiling. "Boy, this'll be one awesome supper!"

"You bet!" Thunder commented, with a smile on his face. "Reminds me of a tailgate party I was dragged to by my dad one time. Burgers were great, but..."

"But what?" Twiggy asked.

"The darn thing nearly got ruined, thanks to some fans tossing beer bottles at us." Thunder replied. "They musta been REALLY drunk too, being they reprimanded us for using propane accessories... on CHARCOAL."

"Wow... What jerks." Twiggy inquired, looking a tad angry.

"Eh, the drunks got arrested for drunk drinking, so all is good..." Thunder said, as...

"I said, those pillows were for everyone!" Nicholas yelled out at Lance, ruining the mood. "All you did was take away Drake's pillow for no apparent reason!"

"So? I need my beauty rest so I can be in tip-top shape to be first at everything tomorrow..." Lance quirped back. "Besides, he's too shy and wimpy to fight back, anyway."

"Still, that's besides the point! You can't go around stealing pillows!" Nicholas yelled out loud.

Twiggy and Thunder were watching the scene fold.

"Excuse me, Twiggy... I'll take care of this." Thunder said, as he walked over to Lance, who was still picking on Nicholas.

"Well, well... Why if it isn't the second jock of the team..." Lance commented in a rude tone.

"Give it back." Thunder said, in a firm tone of voice. "And stop picking on Nicholas."

"Why should I?" Lance quirped back, as he sniffed the food. "Ooh, food! I call first dibs!"

Thunder took that opportunity to take back Drake's pillow from Lance. "Yoink!"

"Wha, HEY! That was a set-up!" Lance yelled out loud.

"Who said it wasn't?" Thunder smirked, as he gave the pillow to Nicholas. "Nick! Give this back to Drake before Lance interferes again."

"Will do, Thunder!" Nicholas replied, as he ran back inside.

"Why you... This isn't over!" Lance commented, as he stormed off.

Thunder, seeing that deed done, walked back to Twiggy.

"Wow, what was THAT about?" Twiggy asked.

"It involved pillows, but I think I put Lance in his place for the time being." Thunder answered.

"Okay, then?" Twiggy shrugged, as the two continued cooking, this time, with a smile developing a smile on her face.

* * *

Ada was setting up her DJ'ing equipment, but was having some difficulties doing so.

"Ugh, stupid cord!" A frustrated Ada cried out. "I know I did this before, but why am I having difficulties now?!"

She kept on struggling, and cursing under her breath, as Kade walked into the scene.

"Ada? Having problems?" Kade asked.

"I'm having problems hooking up my set-up! I wanna throw a party for the Populars, in order to amp us up!" Ada cried out. "But this set-up is so confusing!"

Kade smiled. "Here, let me help out."

Kade walked over to one of the speakers, and found out one of the wires was disconnected. She shrugged, took out some black tape, and pinched the wire, receiving a slight shock in the process. She then taped up the wire.

"Okay, now turn it on!" Kade yelled out loud.

Ada did so, as the lights on her portable DJ-ing equipment came on.

"Wow, very nice!" Ada said, smiling. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"I didn't know that myself... Guess it just came natural to me." Kade replied, smiling.

"How did you know how to do that?" Ada asked, curious.

"Well... Something similar happened once to a party I went to." Kade replied. "I went over to the DJ, and I helped him out on that fact... I got a standing ovation that night."

"Well, now that we're set up, ready to party?" Ada asked, grinning.

"You bet!" Kade said, also with a smile on her face.

Not too far from them, Steph sighed, and punched the ground in anger.

"Ugh, I couldn't get ANY dirt on the two!" Steph complained. "How am I gonna spread false rumors if all they talk about is parties and the like?!"

* * *

**Confessional: For being Populars, 80% of them are, well, nice.**

Steph: Okay, maybe they're not friendly enough to start revealing secrets to each other... Yet. I'll just lay in the shadows for a while longer, ready for the cobra to strike.

Stella: Somehow, I don't think my team takes me seriously... I had to be rescued by Moana during the challenge... I gotta start playing right if I'm gonna be useful and likeable!

Drake: Stella is... (Smiles) Nice...

Thunder: To be blunt... I actually enjoyed cooking with Twiggy. I may have even found a way to make the fish more crispy.

Verna: (Her back is turned, as she was talking to something.) Who's a cutie? Who's a cutie C- (She looks at the camera) Uh, this isn't what it looks like! I mean... You BETTER edit that OUT, McLean!

* * *

Later that night, at the Geek's camp, everyone was sound asleep... Except for one camper...

"No... no, not the belt, no... no..." Ron muttered in his sleep, as he shot awake. "Whoa... What a nightmare..."

He then got up, and went outside to clear his mind, as someone woke up and followed him. Ron sat outside for a few minutes in silence, before...

"Hey, Ron..." Benny said, breaking the silence. "You okay?"

Ron glared at Benny. "What's it to ya?"

"You seemed to be troubled earlier..." Benny replied. "I also heard some mumbling in your sleep."

"You know BETTER than to listen in on mumbling in their sleep!" Ron reprimanded Benny. "I told ya, I'm FINE. Now get LOST!"

"Okay, geez... Sorry..." Benny said, as he backed off, to leave Ron to himself.

* * *

The next morning, Ellis got up, stretched a bit, and went outside. He grabbed a tea kettle with some tea that Xantara brewed late last night, poured some tea in a cup, sipped some, and looked around. From there, he couldn't believe his eyes. So much so, that he looked at the tea in response.

"Err... What?" Ellis asked himself, as he saw Xantara meditating on one of the chairs.

"Er, Xantara?" Ellis asked the New-Age girl. "What DID you put in that tea?"

"Just the usual ingredients." Xantara replied without opening her eyes. "Why?"

"Because... there's a SHARK on the beach!" Ellis shouted out loud.

Xantara giggled. "You may just be imagining things... again."

"But, it's true! There's a shark on the beach!" Ellis said. "We still gotta get it back into the ocean!"

Xantara opened one eye, and looked at the beach. She was out of a meditated state in a second.

"Wow... You were telling the truth..." Xantara replied, as she took a closer look. "Is that Fang?"

Ellis also looked, as Fang stretched. "In fact, I think it IS. But why Fang?"

Xantara shrugged. "I dunno..."

"I think sharks like the fresh taste of broccoli, and by broccoli, I mean brussel sprouts." Ellis replied. "Is there any nearby?"

Xantara giggled. "I highly doubt it, hon."

* * *

Mozart was in the woods, finding some materials to use for various inventions.

"Okay, these outta be good enough for a excellent fridge." Mozart said to himself, as he saw Verna walking back. However, the popular girl saw Mozart...

"Hey, what you doing, you geek?!" Verna yelled out loud. "Doing geeky things, may I ask?"

"Not that it matters to you, but I'm just building some stuff to keep us tubular dudes okay." Mozart replied out loud.

"Why do you even talk like that, anyway?" Verna asked, with a snooty tone in her voice. "And where's your ugly rat?"

"Woodstock's with Nelson being fed, mostly." Mozart replied. "And I've don't have the time to talk to you, dudette..."

Mozart then took off, as Verna breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Confessional: Huh... Okay, then.**

Mozart: Why would a bogus chick like her wanna talk to me?

Verna: Whatever, he's still a geek... And that talking of his... What is this, the 80's?

* * *

Soon enough, Chris shouted out into the megaphone.

"Campers! It's time for our next challenge!" Chris shouted out loud. "

* * *

At the beach, they could see that some tables were set out, with some food on the table. Nelson noticed Korpse, and smiled.

"Nice earrings." Nelson commented.

"Thanks!" Korpse replied back.

"So, is it another All-Nighter challenge?" Marissa asked.

"If so, I'm game!" Ada responded.

"Close enough, but no." Chris commented. "This challenge is what I like to call... Well, I wanted to call it Food Fight Frenzy, but since a certain movie ruined the name forever..."

"Mel Gibson at his worst..." Benny said, as Cherri nodded.

"I dunno what the animators baked up when making the main villain..." Twiggy also said, shaking her head in a disapproving manner. "Most likely brownies made with expired materials..."

"Anyways, our challenge is the Snack Smack Melee!" Chris shouted out loud. "On the tables, you'll see various foods prepped up. Your job, is to toss them at the other team! First team to win 5 games, will win immunity, and the other will be sending someone home!"

"Whoa, we're playing for keeps, now..." Benny said to himself.

"But first, I've got some announcements for everyone, involving... idols!" Chris shouted out loud, as the audience paid attention. "Last night, while you were in Dreamland, we hid idols around the island. Whoever uses one, can either make... or break the game, for others, or for themselves, so choose wisely."

"So, what ARE the idols?" Nicholas asked.

"Well... The Staci idol, for starters, can be used on yourself, or another teammate, and that allows you to switch sides to the other team. It can be played between challenges." Chris commented. "The Zoey Idol, can be used to make a challenge easier for your team."

"Sounds good enough." Yentoulis replied. "Continue on, McLean."

"Okay. The Dakota Idol can be used to have you recast your votes, and they can't cast the same votes to the same person. Scott's idol can be used to scatter 3 fake idols, along with the Chris idol. More on that in a bit. The Dawn idol can change ANY fake idol, including the Chris ones and any idols you make into real ones, cause I know you'll make fake idols. The Chris Idol, can cancel out ANY votes cast on you. I would use that idol if and only IF you feel the need to." Chris said out loud. "And the **BIG GRANDADDY** of them all..."

Chris walked over to an easel covered up with a sheet, and removed the sheet... A painting of an idol of Lightning was looking at them.

"The Lightning Idol can grant you Immunity until the Final 4." Chris commented. "But it's very rare, and very legendary... Only 1 has ever been made."

Most of the Campers nodded uneasily.

"Now that we got all that settled, it's time to throw some food!" Chris shouted out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: An idol THAT powerful enough? There HAS to be a catch...**

Chris: What I didn't mention to the Campers is that the Lightning Idol... **DOESN'T** exist, and is the only Idol that can't be changed to a real idol by the Dawn Idol, in case they make a fake. I just said all that to mess around with the Campers.

Steph: That Lightning Idol, huh... Something THAT powerful... I must HAVE it...

Verna: A food tossing challenge, huh? I'm good at tossing things. This should be easy enough.

* * *

With the Geeks, they were huddled around.

"So, who shall take first throwing duties?" Moana asked. "Did anyone of us take Little League?"

"I was in the team!" Ellis shouted out loud. "And by that, I meant I was the mascot!"

"Why do they always choose ferocious animals for mascots?" Marissa asked. "I kinda want a team to be called the Freebird Frogs..."

"I don't think any frog's scary enough for a team." Cherri commented. "Well, except Futurama's Hypnotoad."

"All... hail... The Hypnotoad..." Sting said in a droning voice, which caused the team to giggle a bit.

"Still, we gotta totally make up for yesterday." Yolei replied. "I'm, like, ready to toss some food."

"My GENKI can toss for me." Yentoulis said out loud.

Yolei gave Yentoulis a pretty piercing glare.

"Or I can toss. All is still good." Yentoulis nervously commented.

"Right, so we have Yolei and Yento tossing..." Moana said, as Yentoulis glared at Moana. "Right... YentoULIS. Anyone else?"

"I'm ready to toss some righteous balls." Mozart replied, as everyone looked at him with an odd look. "Err... did that come out wrong?"

* * *

At the Populars, they too were discussing on who should throw.

I agree that I should throw." Lance said, leering at everyone. "Besides, I got first place at a Baseball Throwing Tourney."

"Wait, that actually exists?" Heidi asks.

"And I shall chose who gets to throw." Lance replied. "Heidi, given your linebacker experience, you'll be needed later on, so..."

"Er, you got it mixed up." Heidi said. "Quarterbacks do the throwing, not linebackers."

"Second, I choose Verna. She most likely enticed a food fight one time." Lance commented.

"Yeah, because a nerd blocked my path!" Verna replied.

"And finally, I choose Drake as our final thrower." Lance ordered.

"But..." Drake spoke up, as he sighed. Korpse gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Are we clear on what we're gonna do?" Lance yelled out loud. "We're gonna fight, and we're gonna get first place!"

"Yay..." Most of the Populars yelled out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: It's true. Lance has no weiner. Because Twiggy roasted his share last night.**

Drake: I... tend to hide away from food fights when they rarely occur... Plus, I don't wanna accidentally hurt anyone...

* * *

Chris watched the teams set up.

"And so, our Challenge is about to start up! But, who will come out on top of this tasty tussel? Find out... After the break!" Chris said out loud.

* * *

And so, the challenge is ON! What will happen then? Stay tuned and find out!

The Idol Idea belongs to CragmiteBlaster.

NEXT TIME: The challenge proper! Also, someone loses and is sent packing!


	4. Munchies Melee -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This part, we're doing the challenge proper. And someone's being sent home.

Grabbin' Grub!

* * *

Chris grinned on-screen. "And welcome back to Geeks Vs. Populars!"

"Welcome back? You were only silent for 7 seconds!" Heidi yelled out loud.

"You heard of a thing called commercials?" Chris replied. "Anyways, Yolei, Yentoulis, and Mozart were about to toss for the Geeks, while Lance, Verna, and Drake are throwing for the Populars!"

Yentoulis was glaring at Drake. "I know what you're gonna call me... The name's NOT Yenty-Boy, it's Yentoulis! Get it right!"

Yentoulis then walked away, while Drake was tensing up. All of a sudden...

"WHOA!" Yentoulis yelled out loud, as a loud crash was heard. Drake sighed.

"I... should have said his shoelace was untied..." Drake said to himself, as he walked back.

* * *

**Confessional: Insert Shy Pun Here**

Yentoulis: How shy is that guy? He had the GALL to not ask if my shoelace was untied!

Drake: (He is looking ashamed.) Why didn't I warn him? I wish I had more courage to speak up...

* * *

The teams were ready to throw, as Chris came up to them.

"Okay, the rules here are as follows: You have a given period of time to throw food at your opponent. Every hit is scored, and whichever team has the most points at the end of that time period wins one point for their team. After five rounds, whichever team has the most points wins. Unless a team wins three rounds, then the Challenge goes to that team by default." Chris explained. "Any questions?"

No one raised their hand.

"Good! Then its time to FOOD FIGHT!" Chris shouted out loud, as the teams started to go for the foods.

Yentoulis looked at the team. "Okay, if you can't aim for anyone, aim at Drake!"

"What for?" Yolei asked.

"For starters, he's the tallest. Second, he didn't tell me my shoelace was untied." Yentoulis replied, as he was hit by a cream pie. "Hey, that had trans fats in it!"

Mozart sighed, as he ducked underneath some ice cream. "Seriously, you're pissed at Drake because the dude didn't tell you your shoelace was untied? Get your head totally checked, Yento-brah."

"It's NOT Yento-brah, it's YENTOULIS!" Yentoulis yelled out loud, as he was hit by an apple pie. "Hey, this one STILL had trans-fats!"

"Guys, like, KNOCK IT OFF!" Yolei reprimanded the two. "They're totally tossing Thanksgiving leftovers here!"

"Way ahead of you, brah!" Mozart said, grabbing some food, and hitting Drake with it, while Yentoulis got Lance.

* * *

On the Populars side, Lance was wiping some food off him. "The Geeks damaged my sweater. It's a Limited First Edition!"

"Like something I keep in a glass case at home?" Verna smirked at Lance.

"Whatever. Drake!" Lance ordered, as Drake walked up to them. "Yento-Idiot ruined my sweater!"

"YENTOUIS!" Yentoulis yelled back at Lance.

"Whatever, take this apple, and hit him in the nards." Lance replied.

"What?" Drake said in shock, as Lance glared at Drake. "Okay... I'll... do it."

Drake looked at Yentoulis, as he was hesitant.

"Drake! Quit daydreaming and THROW! Or... I shall talk about how pally-pally you were getting with Stella last night!" Lance yelled out loud.

Drake was frozen in fear, as Lance got to his ear.

"**THROW!" **Lance yelled out loud.

"GAH!" Drake threw the apple in complete fear with all his might, as...

"I'll get Lance over there! Cover me!" Mozart said to his teammates, as...

…

…

...The apple hit Mozart in the balls... HARD.

"Aww... Bogus..." Mozart squeaked out in pain, and fell to the floor.

Drake watched in complete horror, as his unintended target fell onto the floor, clenching his crotch. He tried to run over to the other side, but...

"Nuh-Nuh!" Lance yelled out loud, grabbing the back of Drake's jacket. "We do NOT help out the Geeks. If he cries, he cries."

Drake could only sigh, as he walked back, and looked down in shame.

* * *

Back with the Geeks, Yolei was covering Mozart now, as he was unable to throw.

"Mozart! Augh, don't worry! It's not totally your fault!" Yolei yelled out loud, as she turned towards the two Populars still throwing, hitting Yentoulis as well. "Okay, you blockheads. You have the GALL to totally hit one of our fellow teammates, like, under the belt!"

Yolei was hit by an orange on the legs, knocking her down, as Lance and Verna was holding food. They then tossed the foods at the team. It was a complete massacre. And just before time was up, Lance walked over to Yolei with some Mac N Cheese, and dumped them... Over her boobs.

"There. Now they're REALLY creamy." Lance replied with a grin.

"Ugh... You're REALLY crusin' for a brusin' next time... Dammit!" Yolei snapped at Lance as time was up.

"And that's round 1! The winners of this round... No, this massacre are... The Populars!" Chris yelled out loud, but there was barely any cheering, as Drake silently walked back to the bleachers. The Geeks picked up their downed comrade, and rushed him back to their bleachers, putting a icy cold drink between his legs to ease his current pain.

"Aw, dude! Nobody deserves to go through that, even if it WAS an accident!" Ellis said out loud.

"Tell me about it... Ow..." Mozart replied.

"Plus, that knucklehead, like, poured Mac and Cheese totally all over my boobs!" Yolei said out loud. "Augh... Dammit, I'm pissed!"

"Whatever, we got creamed... Moreso than the Duncan fanclub after Action's finale." Olivia replied, as she sighed. "Who knew Team Beth was so bloody TOUGH?"

"Hey, geeks tend to get tough at times." Nelson said out loud. "From personal experience, NEVER get the last copy of a smash hit game on release day... Unless you're also a track star."

Most of the Geeks nodded in response.

* * *

At the Populars, however...

"LANCE!" Grace yelled out loud. "What the hell was that about, forcing Drake to toss an apple right in Mozart's Kiwis?!"

"I was only playing the game, princess." Lance said, with a grin. "And it was just Mozart; no big loss! I thought you lot would like it when a Geek got injured."

"Come on, that's not cool, man…" Kade replied, looking mad at Lance.

"And we're still in first, that's what matters, right?" Lance said with a grin. "Now, the second round is coming, and my public awaits me."

"Yeah, the department of public restrooms..." Kade said, as Grace giggled.

Meanwhile, with Drake, Stella was sitting next to him.

"I...I..." Drake said, with a shaky and sad tone.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault!" Stella replied, trying to reassure Drake. "Mozart's recovering fine, and you don't need to go out again, I promise!"

She then looked at Lance, as she got closer to Drake's ear.

"Hey, now's a chance to work on your drawings. Calm yourself down a bit." Stella whispered with a smile.

"Okay..." Drake replied, as...

"Drake! Front and center!" Lance yelled out loud, as...

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Stella shouted out loud, as everyone looked at her. "Ahem... All _Hunger Games_ references aside, I volunteer to take Drake's place!"

Lance sighed. "Whatever, saves me the moment of having a second-rate thrower. Now, for a third thrower..."

Lance then scanned his bleachers.

"Thunder, you're up!" Lance replied, as Thunder got up and walked over to the Arena.

* * *

**Confessional: With food involved, would this actually be CALLED The Hunger Games?**

Drake: (He's saying nothing, but he's drawing in his book, as a smile develops on his face.)

Stella: I could see some sadness in Drake's eyes, after what happened to Mozart... Hope both he and Drake'll be alright...

Lance: That Geek had it coming... Maybe I can do the same with that shorty, Nelson. Because I come in first at EVERYTHING.

* * *

With the Geeks, they were discussing on who should enter the Arena.

"Okay, Mozart's completely out, thanks to his injury." Yolei said out loud. "We gotta beat these Pops to the ground for, like, hurting one of our own!"

"Er, maybe you should rest a bit, Yolei." Benny replied. "Me and Cherri can try to take them."

Yolei sighed, as she sat down. "Yeah... You may be right... No reason to get so overworked over it... I'll totally kick Lance's ass today."

Cherri looked at Nelson. "Ready to bug Lance?"

Nelson grinned. "Or course!"

Cherri smiled. "That's the ticket! Let's float like a butterfly, and sting like a bee!

Benny, Cherri, and Nelson was starring down at Lance, Stella, and Thunder.

"You guys ready?" Chris asked, as everyone nodded. "Then its time to FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

The teams ran for their foods, and started to toss them. Benny, thanks to his dodging skills, managed to dodge most of the foods thrown at by Thunder... Including a Durian.

"Aww... seriously?" Thunder asked himself.

Stella looked at Cherri with an apologetic look. "Sorry, Cherri... Hope this doesn't infect your piercings."

She then tossed a cream pie at Cherri.

"Mmm, cream pie!" Cherri replied. "And no worries about that happening!"

Benny kept on dodging foods tossed by Thunder, when finally...

"Nailed you!" Thunder said out loud in triumph.

"Yeah, but... Seriously, on the butt?" Benny asked out loud, as he rubbed his foot.

Nelson's target was Lance, as he grabbed a handful of cookies...

"Okay, Lance! You're going down!" Nelson yelled out loud, about to toss a cookie at Lance like a ninja star, as...

"Nope, can't allow that, shortie..." Lance replied, as he picked up a grapefruit, and...

…

...Started to aim at Korpse! The Populars gasped in horror, especially Korpse.

"He's... not serious, is he?" Kade asked Ada.

"I'm sure he's just bluffing..." Ada replied right back.

"Now, drop the cookies, and I promise... Your gal pal doesn't get hurt." Lance said out loud.

"Wait, what?!" Cherri replied in shock.

"You're insane, Lance!" Benny also shouted out loud.

Nelson looked at Korpse, and at Lance, several times. Until finally...

"Okay... You win..." Nelson replied, as he dropped the cookies to the ground.

"Good... Thought you would see it my way... The FIRST way." Lance said, as he tossed the grapefruit at Nelson's feet, knocking him down. Nelson then looked up to see that Lance was holding a cream pie.

"You're kidding..." Nelson commented to himself.

"You know that deal a few minutes ago?" Lance replied. "I lied!"

Lance then tossed the cream pie at Korpse anyway. He then grabbed two grapefruits, and tossed them at Benny and Cherri, knocking them down. Grabbing several foods, he started to bury all three of the Geeks with it. He glared at Thunder and Stella.

"Throw! Teach these Geeky morons who's BOSS!" Lance yelled out loud.

"No." Stella replied, crossing her arms in anger. "After what you done... Nelson GAVE himself up, and yet, you hit him, and Korpse anyway?"

"Yeah, you jerk! Nobody does that kinda crap and gets away with it!" Thunder also commented, as the buzzer sounded.

"And that's Round 2! And judging by the mess... The Populars take the round once again! One more victory from them, and they take it home!" Chris shouted out loud, with no cheering coming from either side.

* * *

**Confessional: Talk about a Squash Match...**

Nelson: The nerve! I give myself up, and he creams Korpse anyway... (He then looks down in sadness) I failed to protect my friend...

Korpse: (She is angry.) Lance, Nelson was noble enough to give up for my sake, but that didn't mean you had to cream him... AND me!

Thunder: And yet you wonder why I squeeze outta the Caf during food fights at school...

Stella: I know this sounds strange, but I'm hoping that the Geeks win this time. Really, I don't mind taking a loss if it means getting Lance out…

Lance: Two down, just one more win to go... Things are looking up! We'll go out the way we came in... First Place...

* * *

At the Geek's side, Nelson was looking down. Xantara was sitting next to him with a comforting hand on Nelson's shoulder.

"Hey, don't feel down, Nel!" Xantara said, trying to cheer up her friend. "You did what was right, and we're proud of you. Lance's just being a... Well, in more kinder words, a meanie."

Nelson smiled at that fact, as Yolei was talking to the team.

"Okay, we totally know now what we're, like, dealing with, here." Yolei said out loud, rallying the team. "We have a condensing dick on the Pops, and... if we're gonna, like, take them down... We gotta take him down NOW. I'm pissed off more after the pie incident to Nelson's friend."

"But, what CAN we do? Lance has us beat!" Ellis complained.

"GENKI! Percentage of our victory!" Yentoulis ordered GENKI, as GENKI did some thinking, until finally...

"Considering the fact we lost two in a row, the odds of winning this match are..." GENKI stated as she nodded. "0.000000000.1%."

"We're not down yet..." Yolei replied. "Not until the last food is, like, thrown. We shall not totally lose to someone like Lance..."

Mozart did some thinking, as he eyed the ice cream scoop on the table.

"Hmmm... Dudes, did the Chris dude say anything about bringing in some outside help?" Mozart asked.

"Er, no... Why?" Ron replied.

"I can invent something involving that ice cream scoop over there... It may not be much, but it'll do the job, for sure. From the looks of it, it'll take a round, but still... Think you guys can take the round while I'm pre-occupied?" Mozart asked.

"You sure? You all healed up?" Marissa asked, as Mozart nodded. "We shall give it our best!"

"Good. I don't wanna lose to that bogus dude like the rest of you." Mozart said, as he grabbed the ice cream scoop and ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Populars weren't happy with Lance.

"Seriously, Lance?" Twiggy yelled out loud. "You're a side dish on the plate of laaaaaaaame!"

"Hey, he was a Geek, and he deserved it." Lance replied out loud, shrugging.

"If you were Prez of your school, you would be impeached like THAT!" Nicholas said, snapping his fingers.

"And yet, my public will still love me... Now to clench this victory..." Lance replied. "Steph? Wanna throw and put the final nail in the coffin of this match-up?"

"It would be my pleasure." Steph said, as she looked at Verna. "Wanna throw? You rule the school with an iron fist! We have one more round to go! We can put them in their place where they belong!"

Verna looked at the Geeks. "Er, don't you think they had enough?"

Steph gave Verna an odd look. "What did you say? Are you... hesitating on me?"

Verna looked at Steph. "Look, I don't know what you do at your school, but I-"

"Or... Are you hinting at something I shouldn't know about?" Steph asked, still looking at Verna.

Verna was in deep thought. "_Oh crap, she's sniffing blood! I've gotta stay on her good side, else I'll be exposed… And I don't want THAT getting exposed to the world!_"

"So, your final answer?" Steph asked.

"You know..." Verna replied. "The Geeks didn't have enough. Let's finish the job."

"Good..." Steph sneered. "Let's deal with these Geeks once. And. For. All."

The two started to walk to the arena, as Verna was in thought.

"_I just hope this is enough to get her off my case… I really do.. Sorry, Geeks..._"

* * *

At the Geek's side, they were discussing on who should throw.

"Okay, I shall throw now." Yolei said out loud. "Who hasn't thrown yet?"

"I should manage." Marissa replied with a smile. "After my experiences with Larping, I think I can take them."

"Good enough." Yolei stated. "Now, Ellis? You wanna throw? I, like, can feel you're pretty adapt at dodging things after lying and most likely being chased after crowds."

"It shall be my pleasure!" Ellis said, smiling. "Though you didn't have to bring THAT up."

"Good, and we know what our main target is..." Yolei replied, as she glared at Lance.

* * *

**Confessional: Out of the Frying Pan...**

Yolei: Our setup may be, like, strange... But I sense promise in the two. Now, to totally take on that diamond stud wearing blockhead... And I, like, got an idea.

Steph: You know, I smell a rat around Verna, and not that rat that inventor dork Mozart hangs around with. I shall keep a close eye on her.

Verna: I'm not sure HOW I can keep this facade going... Steph may most likely look through my stuff, and then... I'm dead meat.

Lance: They send out the doofus liar and the nerdy girl? HAHAHAHAHA! You're making it TOO easy, you dorks!

* * *

Before the match-up, Yolei was huddling around the team.

"Guys, if Lance tries something, no matter how much it hurts inside, don't totally fall for it." Yolei stated. "I know we don't want any friendly Populars getting, like, harmed off the battlefield, but he's TOO genre savvy on us right now."

"So, we refuse his offer?" Ellis asked, as Yolei nodded. "Okay... Besides, I don't know anyone that good on the Pops."

The throwers were now waiting for Chris to give the order.

"Everyone ready?" Chris asked, as everyone nodded. "Time to FOOD FIGHT!"

The round began and everyone started to toss their foods at each other. Marissa managed to avoid some blows, as she came face to face with Steph.

"So, if it isn't the Dungeon Dork." Steph said out loud.

"Who said I was a dork?" Marissa asked, as Steph was hit on the face with some cupcakes. Steph turned around to see Ellis smiling, and waving. "I was only distracting you so he could cream you. Great job, Ellis!"

"No prob, Marissa!" Ellis exclaimed.

The round continued as Yolei threw an orange at Lance, and missed.

"Aw, really? I thought a strong girl like you would have better-"

Lance was interrupted by an orange cream pie to the face.

"Gloating, huh? Bad sign..." Yolei stated, as Lance recovered, as he spotted Marissa running towards him with a cream pie.

"Nuh-Nuh!" Lance yelled out loud.

"Aw, geez... Now what?!" Ellis asked in annoyance. "Are you gonna say you're actually a pirate, and what I meant to say, a zebra?"

"Nope, you dork." Lance said, as he took a cream pie...

...

And aimed for Drake! The Pops gasped in response, as Drake froze in terror.

"Aw, hell... Not again..." Nicholas commented, shaking his head.

"Now... Give up now, and I'll spare Drake. Otherwise... He'll taste a bit of whipped cream." Lance said, leaving Marissa to think.

Marissa did some heavy thinking, until finally... She made her decision.

…

…

...She tossed her food at Lance. Upon it bouncing off Lance, he looked pissed, and threw the pie at a now shivering Drake, with the Pops watching! And it would have hit him, had not...

…

...Stella lept into action, and blocked Lance's pie throw, taking the bullet in the process!

"...Stella?" Drake asked, stunned.

Stella said nothing, as she wiped the cream off her face. She then turned towards the Geeks, and winked.

"Now, while everyone's distracted! HORDE!" Yolei yelled out loud, as she, Marissa, and Ellis tossed foods at the Populars, and after a while...

BZZT! The buzzer sounded, ending the round.

"And that's the round! And with so much food thrown, it can be safe to say that the Winners are...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...The Geeks for Round 3, by one point!" Chris shouted out loud, as the Geeks started to cheer, while the Populars glared at Lance.

* * *

**Confessional: Score One for the Good Guys!**

Yolei: HA! Take THAT, you sweater-wearing dick!

Lance: Okay, it's just a fluke... We can still win this!

* * *

At the Geek's bleachers, the Geeks were happy to have finally won a round.

"Nice job!" Yolei shouted out loud. "We got a good momentum totally going! If we, like, keep on going like this, we'll take them down!"

"Yeah, but..." Marissa said, rubbing her arms. "Tossing stuff like that was kinda difficult..."

"I agree with Marissa... We're a bit tired. We'll still go out there, if you need us to." Ellis also said.

Yolei looked at the two, and smiled.

"No, there's no need to." Yolei replied. "You did your part... But with Nelson still not fit to take part..."

Sting stood up.

"I'm ready to roll." Sting said out loud. "Someone's gotta teach that punk who's the boss... And I don't mean Tony Danza! It was Judith Light."

Yolei looked at Sting in confusion. "Err... what?"

"What, you guys never saw _Who's The Boss_ before?" Sting asked, as he chuckled. "My grandma liked that show."

Moana got up, as...

"I also volunteer as well." Olivia replied, glaring at Moana, before turning towards Yolei. "I wanna get down and dirty as well!"

"Um, I've a feeling that'll get censored in America, Olivia." Moana sheepishly commented. "And most likely Germany once the episode's uploaded on Youtube."

"Okay, that's two... Where's Mozart and his, like, invention?" Yolei asked, as...

"Major League Food Fighting's back in town!" A voice shouted out loud, as the Geeks turned to see who the voice belonged to... It was Mozart.

"Mozart!" Yolei shouted out loud. "So, what's, like, this invention you were totally hintin' at?"

Mozart reached into his pocket. "This baby right HERE!" He said, as he held up the ice cream scoop... Which was pimped up. "This can turn the moisture in the air into vanilla ice cream! A dudette back at home taught me instructions on how to make this, and... Well, trust me: It WILL work."

"Free range food... I totally love it!" Yolei grinned. "If the Populars, and by that I mean Lance, are cheating, so shall we to make it fair!"

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Populars...

"What's with the smiling faces?" Lance asked. "We lost a round, you morons! We should be disappointed we came in second!"

"Well, you were the one that hit Korpse with a food, and tried to hit Drake with one!" Thunder yelled out loud.

"Urrrggghhh... Fine. Steph, you can win it for us? Or course, Moi shall be going out there." Lance commented.

Steph grinned. "It shall be our pleasure... Let's go, Verna."

"If you say so..." Verna replied, as the two went with Lance back onto the field.

On the Bleachers, Kade and Nicholas were talking.

"So, who's on your ballet when we go to the Campfire?" Nicholas asked, as Kade shudder a little. "Kade, you okay?"

Kade shook it off, as she smiled gently. "Yeah, I'm okay. As for who I'm voting for... Is there ANY question?"

"Anyways... How did we end up on the Popular Team to start off with?" Nicholas asked. "I mean, I'm the Student President, you're a party girl... We both clash with our popular status."

"I dunno... Maybe something to round out the teams a little?" Kade replied.

"Yeah... You may be right..." Nicholas said, as they started to prepare for watching the battle on the field.

Lance, Steph, and Verna were on the field, as thus Sting, Olivia, and Mozart.

"Teams ready?" Chris asked, as both teams nodded. "Its time to... FOOD FIGHT!"

The three Populars started to throw their food at the three Geeks.

"Sting!" Olivia said out loud. "We gotta cover Mozart, until his thingy is..."

"Actually, dudette..." Mozart replied, as he lobbed some vanilla ice cream at Lance's sweater. He was holding his modded ice cream scoop with pride. "No need to charge much."

* * *

**Confessional: Wow. People would charge money for that kinda stuff!**

Mozart: (He is holding the ice cream scoop.) Yeah, one of my bros... Or sisters in this case, from an Invention Exchange taught me on how to make this bad boy. I thank you, little blue-haired Shiverly dudette!

Lance: (He is sneering at the camera.) This WAS a cashmere sweater!

Steph: Wait, they have something that can make food VISIBLE?! That's against the rules!

Chris: I checked the rulebook; no rule on using inventions in this challenge.

* * *

The fight continued on, as Mozart and Sting did most of the throwing at Lance, while Olivia took on Verna and Steph.

"Ugh, this is getting insane..." Lance said, as he spotted a potato on the table. Grabbing it up, he grinned. He then dodged Mozart's blows, and threw the potato...

…

...At Mozart's legs, had not been for...

"...Mozart! Watch out!" Sting yelled out loud, as he pushed Mozart outta the way, and took the potato to the leg on himself.

"BULLSEYE!" Lance gleefully shouted out loud. "First place, here we come!"

Mozart then picked himself up, and ran over to Sting. "Sting! You okay, brah?"

"Yeah... Just a minor wound..." Sting commented, as he got up, and noticed Olivia _glaring_ at Lance.

"Er... Olivia?" Mozart asked. "You there?"

Olivia was standing in stunned silence for a few moments... before snatching away the ice cream scoop.

"Lance?" Olivia said under her breath. "Time to die."

She then started to toss foods from their table, as thus ice creams from the ice cream scoop, starting to bury Lance, Verna, and Steph with various foods. In the end...

"And the winners of this round are... The Geeks!" Chris shouted out loud, as Olivia continued on her assault. "Olivia, you can quit attacking now."

Olivia heard that, as she snapped back into her normal self. "Oh, oops... Sorry."

* * *

With the Geeks, they were celebrating.

"Awesome! We made quite the comeback!" Benny shouted with excitement. "And we're a bit freaked out over Olivia's outburst."

Olivia sheepishly giggled. "Guys, I swear... It won't happen again. That was just a once in a blue moon!"

"So... Who shall bring it home for us?" Moana asked.

"Well... Me, you, and Cherri can totally do so." Yolei replied, grinning.

"Well, okay, then!" Moana said, as she got up, but not before... "Sting, you gonna be okay?"

"If I dealt with Biff the Bully as a kid... I'll be okay." Sting replied, smiling.

Little did the two of them know, Olivia was glaring at Moana, with jealously in her eye...

* * *

**Confessional: Final Mission! START!**

Olivia: How DARE that Lance harm my bad boy, as well as Moana talk to him! Sting shall be mine, you hear!

Ron: Ah don't care that ah never got to throw. Ah care because that jerk on 'da other team's gonna lose soon...

Xantara: One more victory for us... Our lucky stars are shining brightly...

* * *

At the Pops, Lance looked pissed and yelled, "All of you guys suck! And guess what? We would have won by now if _someone_ didn't mess up!"

"Hey, leave Drake outta this!" Ada reprimanded Lance. "He did nothing wrong!"

"I swear, if we lose..." Lance said under his breath. "Steph! Verna! Time to teach these turkeys who's boss on this island!"

Both Steph and Verna followed Lance for thankfully the final time.

Yolei, Cherri, and Moana were staring down at Lance, Verna, and Steph for the final round.

* * *

"For the game..." Chris shouted out loud. "Time to FOOD FIGHT!"

The round started, as Cherri and Moana started to toss their food at the two snooty girls, and vice versa.

"Come on, pincushion!" Steph taunted Cherri, as she slapped herself on the butt. "Pierce me!"

"Okay!" Cherri grinned, as she grabbed up some chocolate covered scorpions from a dish, and threw them at Steph, hitting her with them.

"Hey, NOT literally!" Steph yelled out loud, brushing off the scorpions. "I don't do piercings!"

"Shame, too... A septum piercing would suit you, Steph." Cherri said, smiling modestly.

Moana and Verna was also tossing food at each other.

"This is for making jellyfish exist!" Verna yelled out loud, as she soaked Moana in Gatorade. Heidi giggled from the stands.

"Using a Gatorade shower as a weapon... Not bad." Heidi commented to herself.

Back on the field, Moana looked down at her shirt.

"My good shirt... Covered in lime..." Moana replied, as she grinned. "Ready to pop until you can't stop?"

Moana tossed what appeared to be popcorn shrimp at Verna. Verna looked at the popcorn shrimp with an odd fascination.

"Yummy..." Verna said to herself, as she shook that thought off. "No... I gotta focus..."

Meanwhile, Yolei and Lance were evenly matched.

"You know, you would make such a good candidate for second-best... What do you say?" Lance asked.

"I say... Hell to the NO." Yolei replied, as the two continued to toss foods at each other. At that time, a baby bluebird, flying for the first time, started to land on the Popular's side of the field. Looking at the Popcorn shrimp, it tweeted in happiness.

"Guys, we got 6 seconds, and the score's about to be tied..." Moana replied to herself as Cherri got hit. "And... it's tied."

Lance spotted the baby bird, and unknowingly tossed his food at Yolei. "Shoo! Git! Get off my side of the field!"

Yolei saw the food coming, and quickly thought of an idea. She then round-house kicked the food, back at Lance, hitting him as soon as the buzzer sounded.

"And that's game! The winner of the Challenge is..." Chris said out loud. "...The Populars!"

Both teams groaned at that fact, as Lance grinned.

"HA! See, everyone! I'm ALWAYS first!" Lance replied in victory, as Chris continued.

"...Is what I would have said, Had not for a last second play. You see, Yolei kicked the food, and for half a second, Yolei held custody of the food. And with that said, the TRUE victory goes to... the Geeks!"

The Geeks BURSTED out in cheers, many of them hugging each other. Lance, however, stood in stunned silence.

"But... I never lost... I never lose... I come in first every time!" Lance said out loud.

"First time for everything, is it not?" Chris smirked. "Now, Geeks? As for your prize, you get a game's worth of food for your camp, which'll be dropped off later tonight."

"Nice! If they have some, I shall whip you lot some seafood special!" Moana said out loud.

"As for the Populars... One of you is gonna be sent packing." Chris commented to the Populars. "You have until tonight to think about your decision..."

* * *

**Confessional: Now, who's gonna clean this mess up?**

Yolei: (She is excited.) Yes! YES! I totally took down a mean-ass bully! (She composes herself.) I mean... He wasn't tough. We could have beaten Lance at any game.

Lance: I'm still in this! I know, I'll pin the blame on Drake! That'll show him...

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

Lance was currently talking to Steph and Verna.

"Okay, we lost... It's not our fault." Lance said out loud. "We just had an off day, that's all."

"Still, the geeks live another day..." Steph replied, leering down at the ground.

"So, it's in agreement, right? We're all voting for Drake, right?" Lance said out loud.

"Good idea." Steph replied, as she turned towards Verna. "Is it?"

"Yeah, a good one." Verna commented.

"Good... I'll convince the others, okay?" Lance said, as he left the the two girls.

* * *

Stella was walking around camp, whistling a tune, as she heard some chatter from behind some bushes.

"Wow, those are the finest melons I've seen..."

"You bet they are..."

Stella was stunned. "Is that... Are they reading..."

She walked over to where the conversation was, and smiled.

"But those melons are even rounder... And nicer, too." Grace grinned, as...

"Hi, guys!" Stella sung out loud.

"GAH!" Grace yelled out loud in surprise, holding her chest. "Jeez, Stella, don't scare us like that!"

"Yeah, I almost went for a Punt in my pants!" Heidi replied out loud.

"Sorry, but..." Stella said, smiling. "Are you reading something you're not supposed to be reading?"

"Um, it's Lance's magazine! Really!" Grace lied.

"Really, now?" Stella teased. "Why you so nervous?"

Grace was stunned. "Er... I was only reading it for the articles..." She meekly said.

"Yeah, you heard of Fruit Gardeners Monthly before? There was an article on watermelon growing in it, too. Primo stuff!" Heidi replied, as she held out the magazine. On the cover was a picture of a basket of peaches.

Stella was stunned as she read the cover. "I confused something dirty... for a fruit magazine?"

Grace giggled. "Er, if it'll help, you can read it?"

Stella smiled, as she returned the magazine. "Maybe later. But first, I wanna ask you two a big, BIG favor."

"Go on..." Grace said out loud.

"Could you guys... NOT vote for Drake? It's not his fault he accidentally nailed Mozart in the crotch." Stella gently replied. "I don't want him voted off unfairly due to that action."

Heidi smiled. "You've no worries about that! We're voting for Lance anyway."

"So you've NOTHING to worry about!" Grace replied. "Lance's done like a rotten Starfruit!"

Stella smiled, as she walked off. "Thanks, guys. Enjoy your articles!"

Once Stella was outta earshot, Heidi spoke up.

"So... What's the secret to planting good grapes?" Heidi asked.

"Well, what I prefer is..." Grace started to say.

* * *

Ada and Kade were sitting at camp, discussing today's events.

"Like, wow..." Kade commented out loud. "What got into Lance's head?"

"I dunno, but what I do know is that his party's about to end REAL soon." Ada replied, as she was tinkering with her equipment.

"So, we're voting for Lance? Perfect!" Kade said out loud, grinning.

"Still..." Ada sadly said, sighing. "I can't do that surprise party for us Pops now, since we lost..."

Kade smiled. "Hey, it's all good! If Lance gets the boot, that's a party enough for me!"

Ada smiled back. "Thanks, Kade."

* * *

Thunder and Twiggy were commenting, as they were fixing up a quick snack.

"So, this stuff'll sustain us until the Elimination?" Thunder asked.

"You bet! It's gonna get really heated." Twiggy commented. "We need all the energy we can muster to survive... Not like we need to, anyway."

Just then, Lance walked over to the duo.

"Hey, guys... I gotta ask you something." Lance said out loud. "Can you vote off Drake?"

"Er... Why?" Thunder asked.

"Well, I saw Drake... PUNCH Stella just now!" Lance replied out loud, with a smile on his face, as he punched the air. "He went POW! BAM! MITT! ROMNEY!"

"Puke..." Twiggy whispered into Thunder's ear as Thunder giggled.

"He even said that he would punch even HARDER next time... I rest thy case. Thank you." Lance replied, as he took a bow.

"Do you believe that stuff, Twiggy?" Thunder asked.

Twiggy sighed. "Well… we'll think about it, Lance."

Lance smirked. "I trust you two will make the right choice. And now, I bid thee adieu!"

* * *

**Confessional: Quality Acting, Thy name is Lance.**

Thunder: I don't buy Lance's story for a second. And I know he may be a decent competitor, but his attitude is toxic. Hopefully Twiggy will agree with me…

Verna: Why do I gotta vote for Drake? He never did anything wrong...

Stella: Here's hoping we get rid of Lance... I'm worried for Drake's safety.

Drake: (He is still drawing, as he stops, smiles away from the camera, and closes his book.) Done.

* * *

Later that night, the team were headed to the place to where the Ceremony is gonna take place. It was an empty field, overlooking the ocean. Near a campfire laid some seats for the Populars to sit down. As soon as they sat, Chris came into the picture.

"Populars... Welcome to your first Elimination Ceremony. Before you cast your votes, I wanna ask some questions..." Chris said out loud. "First off... Why do you think you lost?"

"Because I chose the wrong people!" Lance replied out loud. "If someone was more cooperative, we wouldn't be here."

"Excuse me? You were the one sending yourself out 5 times, as thus Steph and Verna for the latter part of the challenge!" Kade said at the actor.

"So, Lance?" Chris asked. "Think you're safe from elimination tonight?"

Lance grinned, as he looked at Drake. "You bet I am! After what I saw, I've got a sure-fire way to stay safe."

"And finally..." Chris said, as he looked at Drake. "Drake! What you drawing?"

Drake looked at Chris, and started to tense up, clenching his notebook in fear. "N-N-Nothing..."

"Okay... Now, it's time for the votes." Chris said, as everyone started to vote for who should go home.

* * *

**Confessional: Vote Time! Make it count!**

Grace: I already said who I was voting for; I'm voting for Lance!

Lance: Say goodbye, Drake! I'm sure we'll meet back up at the reunion... Or maybe not, with your shyness...

Stella: Lance? Time to end this set. No encores. I hope this works; I don't want Drake to go...

Steph: Too bad, so sad, boo-hoo... Time to go, Drake.

Drake: I vote... For Lance.

* * *

Once the votes were cast, Chris came back, wheeling a cart topped with...

"Potato chip bags?" Korpse asked.

"You're right, Korpse!" Chris commented. "Because no matter who you are, nothing soothes the soul in high school better than a vending-machine potato chip bag. Now, whoever has their name called, come up, and claim your potato chip bag! The person that doesn't get a potato chip bag... is out. And first off, Korpse? You're safe."

"Neat!" Korpse responded.

"Steph? You're safe, too."

"Thunder."

"Twiggy."

"Ada."

"Heidi."

"Verna."

"Grace."

"Nicholas."

"Kade."

"Stella."

Both Drake and Lance were left. While Lance had a smug smile on his face, Drake was extremely worried, as he clenched his notebook close to his chest.

"Drake. Lance. This is the final potato chip bag of the evening. And tonight, it goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Drake."

Drake was stunned to hear he was safe. But the look of Lance's face said it all.

"I... got voted off? I... went out first?!" A stunned Lance stuttered, as he glared at Thunder and Twiggy. "I told you two to vote for Drake!"

"We just said we'd think about it, Lance." Twiggy said.

"And you may be a decent competitor, but we'll definitely choose Drake over your bad attitude every day of the week." Thunder replied, with finality.

"But... I'm Lance Masterson! I'm supposed to be first at everything! First in school! First at sporting events!" Lance shouted out loud.

"And you'll be the first person to test out our elimination method!" Chris said with a grin, as he dragged Lance with his arm.

* * *

Lance was soon strapped in some sorta cradle, with the Populars watching.

"Populars, this is what I like to call... The Slingshot... Of Shame! If you get voted off, you'll be placed here, and launched to who knows where!" Chris shouted out loud.

"I shouldn't belong here! Drake does!" Lance snapped, still relenting. "I **demand** a recount!"

"I would do so, but... Nope!" Chris smiled.

Lance glared at Drake. "Drake... Know it or not... You have made a powerful enemy. Trust me, one day, I'll return! Then I'll strike you down! The David ALWAYS wins against the Goliath!"

Drake started to speak up, but sighed and shook his head.

"Lance?" Stella spoke up, as she stood beside Drake. "Shut up." Her comment to Lance caused Drake to smile slightly.

Lance could only stare in stunned silence, as the Slingshot went off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Lance yelled out loud, as he was thrown in the horizion.

"And there goes our first boot of the season! As for the rest of you?" Chris said. "You're safe... For now."

Chris walked off, as Drake had to speak up.

"...Why?" Drake asked.

"Because you're a LOT better than Lance was!" Stella replied, smiling.

"Plus, at least he won't try to wake us up no more, all so he can try to be the first to fall back asleep... Again." Nicholas also said.

Drake could only smile at his new friends.

* * *

**Confessional: The First One Bites The Dust**

Drake: (He's smiling) These guys... Aren't so bad after all...

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

The teams were chowing down on their food, thanks to winning the battle. Benny was cooking more, with Cherri by his side.

"We've got more if you want some!" Benny shouted out loud.

"Very nice of you to cook for the team, Ben!" Cherri commented with a smile. "Knowing my luck, I end up burning the food.

"Well, if its any consolation... I think you'll still make for a good cook." Benny replied, smiling warmly.

"Aww..." Cherri cooed.

* * *

With Marissa and Ellis, the two were talking.

"...And that's how I managed to defeat the White Warlock King." Marissa said, finishing her story. "You know, you've have a talent for telling stories through lying. Why not become a storyteller? Or an author?"

Ellis beamed at that. "You... really think so?"

Marissa smiled. "Look at all the material you have! We have Moana and Sting riding on Fang, Xantara and Nelson doing yoga, Ron and Yentoulis having an arm wrestling contest... With Ron winning..."

Ellis did some thinking, as he started to scratch himself. "You know... You may be right... Sorry, I tend to get all scratchy when I get nervous..."

"Hey, it's fine." Marissa replied, as she shuffled her glasses. "I tend to shuffle my glasses whenever someone puts a nervousness spell on me."

Ellis couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

**Confessional: A nice friendship.**

Ellis: I gotta say that Marissa is my friend by this point... My first TRUE friend.

Marissa: Ellis is pretty funny, and I think beneath those fantastic tales... Is a good heart.

* * *

Chris is on the beach, ready to close out the episode.

"And so, our episode ends with Lance being the _first_ one eliminated!" Chris exclaimed. "But more will follow him. Who may be next? Find out, next time! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS. POPULARS!"

* * *

At a far away island, a voice was being heard...

"...hhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHH!" Lance yelled out, as he crash-landed on a platform, made for launched contestants. He then picked himself up.

"Ugh, the Populars are useless without me..." Lance commented, as he read a sign on a tree. It said...

_Greetings, eliminated camper, to the Isle of Rebirth._

_If you are reading this, you were eliminated._

"Yeah, no -BLEEP-, Sherlock!" Lance snarked.

_However, there IS a chance to get back ON the island..._

_All you gotta do is hang here until a future challenge._

"Wait, that's it?" Lance asked. "Boring... But if I can get back ON the island..."

He then walked over to the shore, drawing a picture of Drake and Stella's faces onto the sand. He was also glaring at the ocean.

"Mark my words, Drake... Once I return... You and your girlfriend won't stand a chance... I shall DESTROY you by my hand!" Lance yelled out loud, as he raised his hands in the air, waiting for an ocean wave to erase the picture. But one didn't come.

He glared at the ocean. "I said, I shall DESTROY you by my hand!"

Once again, the waves didn't hit the picture.

"Ah, screw the whole thing..." Lance said to himself, walking off. "Stupid low tide..."

* * *

**VOTES**

Ada: Lance

Drake: Lance

Grace: Lance

Heidi: Lance

Kade: Lance

Korpse: Lance

Lance: Drake

Nicholas: Lance

Stella: Lance

Steph: Drake

Thunder: Lance

Twiggy: Lance

Verna: Drake

* * *

And that's episode 2 in the books! Lance... Well, he always claimed he was first in everything. And him being voted off first really put his foot where his mouth was. Needless to say, he was a dick.

SPECIAL THANKS to DarkShockBro for helping me

* * *

NEXT TIME: It's the Fear Challenge! But not in the way you expect!

Lance: First out... How ironic... Stupid Bacon.

BaconBaka OUT!


	5. Fearless Factor -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Korpse's Earrings: **Screw Balls from Metroid

This episode, we begin the Phobia Endurance Challenge!

You'll understand soon enough.

* * *

Chris is on the beach, ready to give out the recap, with a grin on his face.

"Last time, on Geeks Vs. Populars..."

"Our teams had to take part in a food fight of epic proportions. Lots of mud slinging was shown, and by mud, I mean chocolate pie. Lance of the Populars was being a dick to fellow teammate Drake, even having him toss a fruit in the nards of one of the Geeks. He was distraught thanks to that. Geez, grow a backbone, will ya? And even though the Geeks were outbalanced strengthwise, they still managed to pull off an impressive win over the Pops by Yolei kicking food back at Lance. And before the Elimination, Lance tried to trick everyone into voting for Drake, but it failed, and Lance was sent soaring anyway."

"Anyways, what will happen this episode? Will Drake ever grow a backbone? What secrets could Verna could be hiding? Will Nelson admit to liking Korpse, and who will be the next one out? Find out now, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS. POPULARS!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous..._)

* * *

****Powerhungry Polar Bears****

The Populars have since returned to camp, as they were eating a meal, as someone spoke up.

"I still don't know if we did the right thing or not." Thunder said out loud. "Lance was useful in challenge, but Drake is still nicer than him. But Drake is still kinda... a wimp."

"Thunder, trust me. We did the RIGHT thing at the end." Twiggy replied, reassuring Thunder. "It may not be the most smartest thing in the world, but in the end, we'll be happy we kept Drake on, instead of Lance."

Thunder smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Well, here's hoping the next challenge's more to our liking."

Just then, Korpse came, looking at her 3DS in confusion.

"Hey, Korpse!" Twiggy said, grinning. "We're just about to cook up some flounder. What's up with you?"

"I just don't understand..." Korpse replied in confusion. "Who is this SawkGal I got from Streetpass? I know what Sawks are, they're a Male-Only Pokemon from 5th Gen."

"I... don't play games, so I dunno." Twiggy commented. "What's a Streetpass?"

"Something that's completely USELESS in the Deep South." Korpse replied back. "Still, this Mii has raven hair and is wearing glasses. The only one who we know that has raven hair and wears glasses is Marissa. But this Mii's Caucasian."

"Whoa, the mystery deepens." Thunder said out loud. "Maybe someone is using a used 3DS?"

Korpse did some thinking, and smiled. "Yeah, that HAS to be it."

"So, you wanna join us for dinner?" Twiggy asked politely.

Korpse smiled, as she sat down. "Sure. This SawkGal stuff can wait."

* * *

Stella and Drake were inside the cabin, talking.

"...Thanks for backing me up, Stella." Drake said out loud. "I would have done the same, but..."

Stella smiled. "I know. You must have REALLY wanted to do that." She said, as her expression took a serious direction. "But, I gotta be frank; we gotta work on your shyness and bravery, Drake. What would happen if I get voted off? Hell, what would have happened to yourself if you got voted off?"

Drake shuddered at that last thought.

"You're a real nice guy, and I like you as a friend, but there are times when you gotta stand up for yourself." Stella said out loud. "I won't be around forever... One of these days, you may have to stare down at a meanie, and make your stand. Hope you understand."

Drake nodded at that response.

"Now... What kinda stuff did you draw?" Stella asked, as Drake showed her his book. It was cartoon versions of the Populars. "Wow, these are good!"

"Thanks..." Drake smiled back.

"Wow, even Lance is drawn in a good way." Stella replied back. "He may have been at your throat the whole time, but even you drew him good. Great job!"

Drake smiled. "...You're a good friend, Stella."

"As thus you, bud!" Stella replied back with a grin.

* * *

Verna was in a clearing, far away from the camp. She took out what appeared to be a Twilight book.

"Okay... No one around me..." Verna said, as she started to crack open the book as...

"Hi, Verna." Steph replied, walking up to her. "Doing a little midnight reading?"

"Steph, it's only 9:30." Verna commented. "Plus, what you doing away from camp?"

"Oh, nothing... Just checking on a friend." Steph said, as she was filing her nails. "Glad to see a fellow Twilight fan on the team."

Verna sheepishly chuckled. "Er, yeah! Nothing like Twilight, and that hot Edward!"

"Right, so... I like to offer you my loyalty... AND a copy of Twilight: Breaking Dawn!" Steph said back with a smile.

"Thanks for the offer, but..." Verna replied back. "I already got a copy back at home... SIGNED by the author, no less. But I'll take your loyalty."

Steph smiled back. "Wait, you have a SIGNED COPY? Neat... Anyways, enjoy your reading."

Steph walked away from Verna, as she breathed a sigh of relief, as she opened up her book.

"Brother, thank you for making a case modeled after a Twilight book to hide my 3... lip balm containers." Verna commented to herself.

* * *

Grace and Heidi were talking about various stuff.

"That's when I got the ball, and I dashed ALL THE WAY to the endzone, scoring a touchdown, and winning the game!" Heidi finished a story.

"Wow, very awesome..." Grace replied, while sipping a fruit drink.

"But, I gotta ask... I never saw many albinos... Let alone any Popular albinos. Why is that?" Heidi asked.

Grace smiled. "Two words: Face paint."

"How does that work out?" Heidi asked. "I wear face paint when I watch games."

"Also my fruit drinks can be a factor as well." Grace replied. "My fruit is grown with pure love and tender care."

"Makes sense." Heidi said, smiling. "This stuff's REALLY good! Blows Gatorade outta the water!"

Grace blushed at that remark. "Er, thanks..."

* * *

Ada, Kade, and Nicholas were currently talking about the elimination.

"So we're down one contestant. No big loss." Kade said out loud. "Personally, I liked Drake more."

"Why is that? Dude's shyer than a wallflower at a rave." Ada replied. "But yeah, he's a lot kinder than Drake was. He even tried to see if Mozart was okay."

"A true Heart to the team..." Nicholas said out loud.

The three sat in silence, until...

"Say, Nick, if you don't mind me calling you that..." Ada asked. "Have you ever been to a party before?"

Nicholas shook his head. "No, I've never was one for parties."

Both Ada and Kade looked at each other, before they grinned.

"Nick, I tell you what... By the end of the contest, you'll be one party dude!" Ada replied out loud, slapping him on the back as the three laughed playfully.

* * *

**Confessional: Study Hard, Play Hard**

Nicholas: Er... Me, a party guy? I dunno... Think this is a good idea?

Ada: Yep! I shall do so! But first, I shall ease him into it...

Kade: (She is holding some soda) Err, I smuggled some soda from the challenge earlier. Maybe I can ease Nicholas in the easy stuff first?

Steph: Me hanging with Verna shall be easy. With her being the Alpha Girl of the school, she can bring out some secrets. And she even has a secret I may be able to exploit...

Verna: Okay, THAT was a close call. I... rather not do make-up if I can help it.

Grace: The girls on this team? I like them! 80% of them are awesome and cute like grapes! Err... Did I just say that last bit? Um... Nix that last bit?

Drake: I'm grateful for Stella's friendship... But I wish I was stronger... And braver.

Stella: While Drake may be a good friend, I felt this was best for him to hear that. Still, I know he can do it.

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

Yolei was on the beach, doing some training in the moonlight. She had a dummy set up, made by Mozart earlier.

"Okay, douche-nozzle... You and me." Yolei taunted the dummy, as she gave an impressive kick to it, snapping it in half. She then looked back at her handiwork, and grinned. "Good stuff."

"Yeah, for a boring 16-Bit RPG hero..." Yentoulis mocked, walking up to her.

Yolei sighed. "Ugh, what the hell you want, Yento? I'm training."

"First off, it's NOT Yento, it's Yentoulis!" Yentoulis yelled out loud. "Second, why bother with training? Their strongest contestant is history."

"Wait, strongest contestant?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah, think they would have any heart to keep that tall guy? Drake?" Yentoulis replied.

"Drake may be, like, tall and strong... But he'll totally offer a far-fair challenge than what you totally believe in." Yolei said right back.

"The punk's a coward." Yentoulis commented. "He would befriend a BUG than hurt a person."

"Which would make Cherri happy." Yolei snarked back. "Now, can you, like, leave me alone?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Yentoulis said, as he was walking back.

Yolei shook her head. "Lazy slacker..."

* * *

Nelson was walking in the woods, singing a song in Japanese.

_Ojamajo ha koko ni iru  
HA-TO no do mannaka  
Itsu datte issho da yo-  
Ogenki ni asobou _

"Nice singing." Xantara, doing a bit of meditating, grinned.

"WHAA!" A surprised Nelson screamed out loud. "Xantara! Don't scare me like that!"

Xantara smiled. "Sorry... I'm just interested in your singing, that's all. It's Japanese, right?"

Nelson nodded. "Yeah... It's the Second Intro to _Ojamajo DoReMi_..."

"Trying to impress Korpse, are ya?" Xantara asked, with a teasing grin. "She may be into anime like you are, huh?"

"What, no!" Nelson said back. "I just like this song! Helps that my big sis taught me some Japanese growing up."

"Nice." Xantara replied.

"In fact, she IS Japanese herself!" Nelson said with a smile.

Xantara was puzzled. "Er, not to confuse you, but... You don't look Japanese."

Nelson then looked around a bit, then got close to Xantara. "Xan, you GOTTA promise NOT to tell anyone. Pinky-Pie swear?"

"You bet, bud." Xantara said right back.

"Okay... I'm... adopted. There, I said it." Nelson replied. "I was adopted into a Japanese family when I was a kid, and... I always looked different from my family. Still, I love them even if I'm of a different race."

Xantara looked at Nelson for a few moments, then smiled.

"Nel, that's VERY cool. And a nice lesson to teach everyone, that family's family, no matter what race you are." Xantara said, smiling.

"So... I'm kinda like an inspiration, or a good role model?" Nelson asked, as Xantara nodded. "Cool..."

"So... Wanna think about what earrings Korpse will wear tomorrow?" Xantara said, grinning.

"Er, I dunno..." Nelson replied back.

* * *

Benny and Cherri were walking through the woods on a bit of a nature walk.

"So, how long were you a fan of swords?" Cherri asked.

"Ever since I could remember." Benny replied with a smile. "One of my favorite swords belonged to my Great Grandpa Hummer. It actually SAVED his life back in World War 2!"

"Nice!" Cherri said, grinning. "Did he decapitate Hitler?"

"Nope, even better!" Benny replied. "You see, he got shot down by the Axis during a run, and he crash-landed on a deserted island. Running aground on the island, he came across an abandoned pirate ship, with a sword from a dead pirate's skeleton. Using said sword, he managed to survive for around a month before he was rescued. He kept the sword as a keepsake, and had it on his mantle. Before he sadly passed, he handed the sword down to me. That sword got me interested in sword collecting and the like."

Cherri smiled. "Wow, VERY awesome!"

"Yep!" Benny replied, as he looked down, to see a dung beetle rolling around some poop. "Hey, that beetle's rolling around... a piece of crap? Eew..."

Cherri giggled. "Heh heh... You never saw a Dung Beetle in action, have ya? They roll around poop for their own purposes. Sometimes, they even eat it."

"Dude... Sickening." Benny said out loud, his gills turning green in sickness.

"Hey, etymology isn't a clean job sometimes, bud!" Cherri commented with a grin.

"Still... It's an interesting fella, isn't it?" Benny said, looking down at the beetle. "Let me guess; inspiration for a tattoo?"

"Umm... Maybe?" Cherri answered, looking up into the sky.

* * *

Mozart was lying back on the beach, with Woodstock on his stomach, as he spotted GENKI bringing an empty tea cup. He could see that GENKI... Wasn't looking so hot. He picked up Woodstock, and walked over to it.

"Er... GENKI?" Mozart asked. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. Just bringing User Yentoulis some tea." GENKI replied, her joints squeaking.

"You look like you need some mondo oil on your joints." Mozart said out loud. "How long since you had an oiling?"

"I dunno... Ever since I was manufactured..." GENKI replied.

Mozart shook his head. "That's not good... Look, I gotta get you fixed up... It may take an all-nighter, though."

He then dug into a bag nearby, and took out a tool box.

"Thankfully, I always take my tool box in case of emergencies... And in this case, its an emergency." Mozart noted, as he began to tinker with GENKI. Taking off her arm, he looked at the screw.

"Jeepers, it's ALL rusted around. What does Yento do to you?" Mozart asked.

"Er... The name is Yentoulis... And..." GENKI commented, as Mozart continued to work on GENKI...

* * *

"Now, fetch!" Moana shouted out loud, tossing a stick at Fang, who caught it with his teeth. Sting was nearby, watching.

"Wow, you've REALLY tamed Fang, huh?" Sting commented with a smile.

"Yep! I knew I had to do so." Moana said, as Fang came back, and Moana started to pet on him. "Good boy, good boy!"

Sting looked at Fang with interest. "Um... Can I?"

Moana smiled. "Or course!"

Sting then rubbed Fang on the side, as Fang began to pant.

"Hee hee, this is fun!" Sting said, smiling. "Aww, he's panting!"

"Yes, he is..." Moana noted. "This is kinda, odd... Did we make him into a dog?"

"I dunno, but there's no problem with that." Sting replied smiling. "But if he starts talking like _Jabberjaw_, then we may start getting sued for copyright."

"_Jabberjaw_? That shark with the Curly voice?" Moana asked, as Sting nodded. "I adore him! I wish there were more benevolent sharks in fiction..."

"Yeah, just because something looks mean, doesn't mean it has to be." Sting commented. "Look at Cherri; she looks like a street punk, and yet she has a gentle soul."

"Exactly." Moana said, as the two continued to rub on Fang.

Far away from that scene was Olivia, glaring at Moana.

"Ugh, they're getting too close! You're stealing MY bad boy away!" Olivia said out loud. "You blue-haired bitch... If I could... Ugh..."

* * *

Marissa and Ellis were inside the cabin, talking.

"So... Your shirt says you're a Dungeon Queen." Ellis said. "You've got a dungeon?"

Marissa chuckled, as she looked down at her shirt. "No, silly... I'm just the leader of the Dungeons Club in school. We get together and play DnD. We also get together and play World of Warcraft."

"Cool..." Ellis commented. "I'm a Warlock online. And by Warlock, a Fire Warlock."

"My favorite class is the Gnome Mage... It was the class of a good friend of mine, who I hold dear in my life." Marissa commented.

"Cool." Ellis said, interested.

"Sadly... She died due to sickness. I use her class as tribute to her." Marissa replied, looking down in sadness. "I... wish she didn't had that sickness... Ugh!"

Ellis looked at Marissa, and then put his arm around her.

"Marissa, that friend of yours would want you to continue on. She may be gone, but she'll ALWAYS live on by you."

Marissa looked at Ellis, and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right... No hanging on to the past. It's time to look ahead... Into the future." Marissa said, smiling. "Thanks for talking with me, Ellis."

"No prob, Marissa!" Ellis replied with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional: Going Out with a Smile**

Marissa: I know Mirian's up there in Heaven, smiling down on me...

Ellis: Wow... I didn't know Marissa lost a friend...

Ron: Eh, I didn't want to have any part of tonight. They're TOO nice... They do not know TRUE horror...

Benny: Wow... I didn't freeze up around a bug... Something must be going on.

Cherri: ...Or will a Scarab Beetle on the side of my stomach do? Shows off my Egyptian heritage. So many decisions...

Mozart: (Is very sleepy and yawns) Zzzzzz...

Xantara: Nel's really falling for Korpse, huh?

Nelson: I dunno what happened with my birth parents, sadly... But I know that family is who loves and cares for you... And they do just that.

* * *

_**Isle of Rebirth**_

Early the next morning, Lance got up, and looked at his surroundings. He then noticed on the shore that the drawing of Drake and Stella was still there.

"Awwww... Come ON!" Lance yelled out in frustration.

* * *

In the woods nearby the Geek's camp, Benny was looking at some bugs.

"Cool, that's a nice specimen..." Benny said, as he was trying to remember at the tip of his tongue. "The... Um... I know what it is..."

"Grasshopper?" A voice answered from behind Benny... It was Nicholas.

"That's it!" Benny shouted out loud. "I knew it was something. Thanks, um..."

"Nicholas, and now that jerk's gone... I can lead the team, now!" Nicholas replied with a smile. "Kinda fitting I run into a grasshopper; Ada called me her Grasshopper in Party Training, whatever that meant."

"Party training?" Benny asked. "The only advice I can say is be yourself; I was never invited to any parties growing up... Except for Clairabelle's Bratz-themed party... I think beetles ran off with the cake prior to the party. Thank God I didn't go."

"Um, myself IS kinda smart... I don't think they would want a smartiepants at a party." Nicholas replied. "I most likely end up reading the ingredients on a can of cashews."

Benny chuckled. "You got a lot to learn, bud..."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Chris' voice blared over the Intercom.

"Campers! How are we all doing? Today, we shall be doing a bit of an endurance challenge! What does it involve? You'll find out soon enough!"

"I'll go wake Mozart." Marissa said out loud. "Dude has a sleep spell on him. I can disable it."

* * *

At the beach, what appeared to be a electronic board was being displayed. Some of the campers were staring at it.

"So... Are we playing the wheel?" Moana asked. "If so... This'll be easy-peasy!"

"Hmm... Maybe it's some other game show?" Ada also asked. "Still, loving the overuse of neon!"

"Campers!" Chris shouted out loud. "Welcome to your next challenge, labeled simply... The Phobia Endurance Challenge!"

Most of the Campers were shocked. Except for a few.

"Wait a moment, we never exposed our fears at all!" Korpse said out loud.

"Please note that this isn't a Phobia Factor Challenge." Chris commented. "We were gonna do a different challenge involving Japanese Game Shows, but then we would have anti-weeaboo protesters on our asses."

"Aww... I would have liked that..." Nelson said to himself in defeat.

"And as for our first Phobia..." Chris replied, as he hit a button on a counter. Various words flashed by very fast, too fast for the naked eye. It eventually landed on... "...Your first part of the challenge will be enduring... Entomophobia, or the fear of Insects!"

Two hot tubs filled to the top with live insects were carted out.

"Now, your task is to-" Chris said out loud, as Cherri was already INSIDE the tub. "Last the longest in the hot tub filled with insects, like Cherri here is demonstrating."

"Hey, this is a dream come true of mine!" Cherri replied back. "Don't blow it, dude."

"Anyways, the first three people to bail from their hot tubs are the losers of the challenge, while the rest move on." Chris commented. "And we shall see who's who... After the break."

"Eh, run 20 minute infocommercials. I wanna take my sweet time." Cherri replied back, feeling very euphoric.

* * *

And so, the Phobia Endurance Challenge begins! Can they face various fears?

NEXT TIME: The Challenge continues! Also, a vote off.


	6. Fearless Factor -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we continue the Phobia Endurance Challenge!

So... Yeah.

* * *

"And welcome back to Geeks Vs Populars!" Chris said out loud. "In case you're joining us, and wondering why our campers are in a hot tub filled with bugs, their task is to endure various phobias presented to them."

"I think a Stag Beetle went up my shirt!" Cherri replied back, grinning.

"Well, we can see that Cherri's having a good time. But how about the other campers..." Chris commented.

The Geeks were currently in their hot tubs, some of them looking kinda sickened about bugs touching them.

"Come on, guys! The water's fine!" Cherri said out loud, smiling.

"Yeah, I gotta give you guts for being in here longer than us..." Xantara explained, as a fruit beetle snuggled itself onto one of Xantara's earrings.

"Plus, they're totally gnarly to boot." Mozart replied back.

"So, when do I get to pluck the arms off?" Olivia asked, as Cherri glared at the anime girl. "Kidding, kidding... Learn to take a joke, will you?"

Yolei, however, wasn't looking so hot.

"Like... Say what you will, but... These bugs are just so... creepy..." Yolei said out loud.

"Somehow, I don't find them creepy at all. I kinda find them to be somewhat... cute." Nelson commented out loud.

Yolei smiled. "You're a good warrior, but even warriors know when to totally quit."

She then got up, and left the hot tub, shaking off any bugs off her.

"And Yolei's out of the challenge!" Chris shouted out loud.

Benny sighed, as he saw Yolei leave the hot tub.

"Okay, Benny... Don't blow it..." Benny said to himself. "For Cherri's sake..."

* * *

With the Populars, however... They were trying to also withstand the bugs in their hot tub.

"This is so sickening and gross..." Steph said out loud. "How you all are able to take it, I am not sure."

"Eh, I played through _Deadly Creatures_ on the Wii one time." Korpse replied out loud. "This shouldn't be any prob."

"I... think I saw my mom play that?" Drake asked. "That scorpion was kinda mean..."

"I wanna have a decal of a caterpillar on one of my prosthetics someday." Kade said out loud.

A centipede was crawling on one of Heidi's pigtails. Managing to swing it around, it did an impressive flip onto another of Heidi's pigtails. Grace noticed that feat.

"Cool!" Grace exclaimed out loud. "Your hair's like a three ring circus!"

"Um, thanks." Heidi replied back in modesty.

Stella looked a bit disappointed. "Shame there aren't any star themed bugs..."

"Something wrong, my starry friend?" Ada asked.

"Yeah. There aren't any star themed bugs." Stella commented "Or bugs named after stars."

Drake seemed to notice that, as he turned around and took out a notepad. Jotting something down, he then turned back towards the team, as Verna got up.

"That's it, I'm out." Verna commented, as she stepped out of the hot tub.

"But why?" Thunder asked.

"Well, my hot jock..." Verna said out loud. "I do NOT do bugs. Sorry, but I'm out."

"And Verna's out!" Chris shouted out loud. "Once one more camper wimps out, we can move on to the next portion of the challenge!"

Cherri was practically praying at this point. "Please don't wimp out, anyone. Please don't wimp out, anyone..."

* * *

**Confessional: Am I bugging you guys, yet?**

Twiggy: All of these bugs makes me wanna cook up some grubs, but I don't wanna upset Cherri on the other team. Still, it does taste like chicken.

Verna: Yeah, me and bugs... We have a BAD history together... Stupid National Park...

Cherri: -She is cheerful- So many bugs on my body all at once! Its safe to say I enjoy this challenge.

* * *

Back with the Geeks, Benny was struggling to not wimp out.

"Okay... I have a caterpillar giving me a hicky on my arm... Somehow." Benny said to himself, as Yentoulis got closer to Benny's ear.

"Benny... Bad news." Yentoulis whispered into Benny's ear. "That's a paralyzing pufferwaggler. They can paralyze you from the neck down if they suck up too much of your blood. That's not all, though."

Benny gulped. "G-Go... on?"

"In some extreme cases, the body can go into extreme amounts of pain, ending with the eyeballs exploding, then... Your brain explodes." Yentoulis finished, as...

"NOOOOOOO!" Benny yelled out loud as he jumped outta the hottub, and got in a fetal position away from the hot tub.

"And Benny is out!" Chris shouted out loud. "And this ends portion 1 of this challenge! Now, will you all follow us? That means you too, Cherri."

But Cherri was hesitant to get out. "But... bugs!"

"You may be eliminated if you stay." Chris said out loud.

"This... is heaven..." Cherri complained, still refusing to leave.

Moana did some thinking, and smiled.

"Cherri, I'll pay for your next tattoo if you get out." Moana said out loud.

Cherri smiled at that, as she got out of the hot tub. "You drive an easy bargin, Moana. Later, buggy buddies! I have to talk with Benny, first..."

* * *

With Benny, he was shaking in fear as Cherri kneeled down towards him.

"You were doing so well around those bugs. What happened?" Cherri asked in concern.

"Well, a caterpillar was giving me a hicky on the arm..." Benny replied back. "Seriously, are they reserved for necks?"

"Technically, but I am thinking of getting a spiderweb tattooed on there." Cherri said back.

"Anyways, Yento...ulis said that caterpillar was poisonous and it exploded eyeballs." Benny finished. "I don't wanna die..."

Cherri sighed. "Ugh... Yentoulis..."

She then held onto Benny's hand in comfort. "Look, Yentoulis was just messing around. There's no way there's no poisonous caterpillar in that batch of bugs."

"Really?" Benny asked, hoping Cherri would reassure him.

"Certainly." Cherri replied back with a warm smile. "I recognize all these bug species, and they are NOT poisonous. You aren't gonna die today, okay?"

Benny smiled back. "Thank you, Cherri. You're a great friend. Now, let's get your cute butt ready for the next part of the challenge."

Benny started to walk towards his team to watch the challenge, as Cherri blushed in embarrassment.

"You think my butt's cute?" Cherri asked herself. "Not as cute as yours."

* * *

Back with Chris, he was starting to start up the next portion of the challenge.

"So, where the hell is it?" Yentoulis asked.

"Calm yourself, Yentoulis." Chris replied. "Now, your next part of the challenge is to-"

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"The hell?" Sting asked, as saw what appeared to be Chris getting shot. Blood was splashing out of the host with every gunshot.

"S**t, and we can't see who the perp is..." Marissa replied back, as she started to look around.

Soon enough, the gun shots were done, and Chris was on the ground... dead. His body was bleeding out.

Moana took one peek at the blood puddle on Chris, and promptly fainted. Thankfully, Cherri caught her.

"Dang... Who would kill Chris and make Moana faint like that?" Cherri asked.

"Still... I think he's dead." Kade replied back.

"Shame, really..." Steph said out loud. "I call dibs on his crap."

Ron was looking DEEPLY disturbed at this happening.

"I dunno what I signed up for, but I'm out." Ron said out loud, looking frightened.

Ron started to back away, as Xantara looked back at him.

"Guys, I'm outta here too." Xantara commented out loud, as she started to follow Ron.

* * *

Xantara followed Ron to an open area, to where Ron was busy talking to himself.

"Stupid challenge... Stupid murderer... We should have had that stupid Japanese challenge..." Ron said to himself, as Xantara came up to him.

"Ron, you doing okay?" Xantara asked.

"What does it look like?" Ron snapped back. "I quit because... Well... Forget it. I quit, because I felt like it."

"Well, to be fair... I also quit because I felt concern for you..." Xantara replied. "Your aura showed a hint of frightfulness."

Ron sighed. "Look, don't worry about me. Go. Root for your friends. They deserve it a lot more than I do."

Xantara looked at Ron, as she did so. "Okay. But if you need to talk, I'll be with the team, cheering them on."

* * *

Back at the body of Chris, the teams were talking. Steph was currently missing.

"So, without any host... Is the show canceled?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, we can always try to sign up for this... Ramdozer Race that's been rumored?" Korpse said out loud. "But only if a friend's my partner."

She then winked at Nelson, causing him to blush, as Steph came back.

"Okay, I looted Chris' stash of hair care products." Steph said out loud. "Let's go."

"Not so fast, Steph." A voice said out loud, as Chris opened his eyes! "This season's not over yet."

"Crap, an intelligent zombie! ...Sorta!" Twiggy yelled out loud, as she readied a frying pan.

"If he tries anything funny..." Stella exclaimed, getting into a fighting position.

"First off, for any of you that didn't faint or run off, you just survived Hemophobia, or the Fear of Blood! And as an added bonus, you also survived Necrophobia, the Fear of Dead Bodies!" Chris shouted out loud. "Now, before we move on to the next part of the challenge, you have to fork over the products, Steph."

Steph sighed, as she started to fork over Chris' hair care products.

"And the lemon scented ones, too." Chris said out loud, as Steph gave over the hair care products. "And the ones that belonged to my dead mother in law. And the ones banned everywhere but in North Korea."

Ellis was confused. "Um... How did you get that last one?"

"The internet holds a lotta good things, Ellis." Chris commented, as Steph gave over all the hair care products.

* * *

**Confessional: Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow**

Steph: F**K! I was so close to getting the top of the line products from Chris!

Marissa: Eh, I don't do much about hair care, to be honest. I'm proud of my frizzy look, and that's final.

* * *

After Chris was done taking back the hair care products from Steph, he was ready to give out the next part of the challenge.

"And our next fear is..." Chris commented, as he pressed the button. The various phobias landed on... "Astraphobia, a very special kinda fear!"

"So, that kinda fear is for someone who fears Astro from that geeky classic cartoon?" Steph asked.

"Well..." Chris started to say, as...

"Sha-Chill down, Chris dawg!" A new voice said out loud.

Thunder sighed. "Oh, GOD, no..."

Twiggy also sighed as well. "Aww... Don't tell me... It's..."

Their worst nightmares came true. Lightning, from Revenge of the Island, came walking up to the teams.

"Lightning is here in the sha-house!" Lighting said out loud, flashing a grin. "And we got some sha-losers around! Including Sha-Yento!"

Yentoulis was pissed off. "It's NOT Sha-Yento! It's Yentoulis!"

"Chris!" Cherri said out loud. "You said we were gonna deal with lightning! Not this tall hunk of jerk!"

"Correction. While I did say lightning, I didn't mention what KIND of lightning!" Chris commented out loud.

Korpse smirked. "Pfft... Whatever. Last time Sha-Fumble was seen on TV, you were playing Bubble Bobble with Owen's gas bubbles."

"Oh, that's all in the sha-PAST! I gotta thank that hottie Stella here for saving my sha-butt!" Lightning said out loud.

"Well, I couldn't have everyone still up in the air like that. So... Yeah." Stella replied out loud.

"And what's with the sha-losers over on the Geek's team?" Lightning asked, as Olivia was secretly rubbing Lightning's armpits with a cotton swab. "What's a blonde freak like you staring at sha-me?"

Olivia looked at Lightning in awe. "Um... Uh... HAVE MY BABIES!"

She ran back to her team, as Lightning shrugged. "Oh, well. Also..." He looked at Nelson. "Ya look like a fashion game puked all over ya, sha-sissy!"

Nelson was looking rather mad. "Yeah, well... I beat Marx Soul... as NORMAL Kirby!"

Thunder sighed. "F**k it. I'm out." He said out loud, as he started to walk off.

Lightning wasn't finished yet, as he turned towards Twiggy. "Ooh, what's the sha-bench warmer gonna do? He gonna cry on your sha-hottie's shoulders?"

"Lightning..." Twiggy said out loud. "...Shut up."

Lightning was stunned. "Sha-WHHHHAAAAA?"

"There's no wonder you're very low ranked. In fact..." Twiggy commented. "I think Lightning RIGGED Cameron's robot at the end of Revenge!"

Mozart did some thinking, as an idea hit him.

"You know, I SWORE I saw some familiar parts in Scott's torture chair! Sure, it was a very bogus thing to do to someone, but seriously... Cheating? That's plain out bogus." Mozart replied back. "Also, I thought we were gonna deal with the electricity based lightning! Not someone who wants to suck a producer's-"

Sting interrupted Mozart. "Um, TMI. You got the point across already."

* * *

**Confessional: The author DEEPLY apologizes for bringing Lightning into this story.**

Thunder: I didn't tell anyone, but... I have a DEEP secret I been keeping... Me and Lightning... KNOW each other. He... Well, he's the biggest bully of them all in the football team back at home...

* * *

"Well, with Thunder out..." Chris said out loud as...

"Sha-POW! Time to go into Phase Two!" Lightning replied, as he turned a knob, and inserted a CD in.

What appeared to be some thunder started to be heard.

"Well, this isn't so bad so far..." Grace commented, as...

**Ka-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

A LOUD thunderclap was heard through the speakers.

"Um..." Ellis commented out loud, as he was 'scratching' himself. "Say what you want, I'm out! Me and thunder do not mix!"

"Yeah, I'm the same with Ellis! I'm hitting the showers!" Heidi also said out loud, as the two stepped away.

Lightning laughed. "What sha-jokes! You should have me as a Popular! I would dominate all the challenges!"

"Nice try, but nope!" Chris commented out loud. "Your job is done! Now, for the rest of you that's still around, please follow me."

The teams started to follow Chris, as Drake was doing some finishing touches on a sketch.

"Wow, the thunder didn't fase you one bit?" Stella asked. "What you draw this time?"

Drake smiled, as he showed Stella a drawing of what happened to be Lightning being launched from the Slingshot of Shame.

Stella smiled at that. "Good job on that. That Lightning? He's kinda an... annoyance."

* * *

**Confessional: Exact Words is a Trope for a reason.**

Verna: Thank f***ing GOD. I coundn't stand ONE more second with Lightning!

* * *

Chris is back behind the button, ready to randomly select the next Phobia.

"And next up is..." Chris commented, as he pressed the button, as it cycled through the various phobias until stopping on one. "...Hydrophobia, or the fear of water!"

"Damn!" Olivia cursed out loud. "And Moana was lost back at that bloodphobia thingy."

"So, how can we even get underwater?" Drake asked out loud. "None of us are Snorks. Nor do we wanna find a pineapple under the sea..."

"Or end up wearing concrete shoes underwater." Sting commented.

"You'll find out shortly." Chris said, as he presented some glass boxes. "Your task is to enter a glass box. From there, if you feel the need to escape, just press a button. The door will then open, letting all the water out. But you'll be outta the challenge. Any questions? No? Then it's time to get wet!"

"Seriously, that sounded better on paper." Nicholas commented.

* * *

With the Geek's side, water was being poured in. They were in their swimming duds, and just standing around.

"Shame we lost Moana early on. She could get past this challenge with a smile on her face..." Nelson commented out loud.

"Essentially. Water is her specialty, after all." Mozart replied back, as he looked at Cherri's tattoos. "Gnarly ink, Cherri!"

Cherri smiled back. "Thank you! To be fair, though... There was little pain involved. High threshold of pain, and all."

"Wow... That takes guts to get a tat done." Marissa replied, as she looked at Olivia, who was looking at Sting. Some of the water had a bit of red in it. "And we're glad that this part of the challenge isn't taking place in the water. Else, we be stalked by a shark by now. I think Olivia's nose is bleeding?"

The Geeks looked at the currently shirtless Sting, who was confused.

"What? I never thought she would start to go ga-ga over a practically normal body." Sting commented back.

"Yeah, you've no 6 pack or anything." Mozart inquired. "It's a basic body, to be honest."

Yentoulis then did some thinking, and grinned.

"Then how about drooling over MY body?" Yentoulis said out loud, as he began to belly-dance in front of a now disgusted group of Geeks.

"Augh, haunting images!" Nelson replied as he closed his eyes with his hands.

"Hey, Olivia likes a BAD boy." Yentoulis said back to the group. "And how bad can you get by belly-dancing? Hey, maybe I should twerk next."

Marissa glared at Yentoulis. "If Magic Missile were real, I ask you to stop that before I cast it on ya."

* * *

**Confessional: The author apologizes again if any mental images enter your brain.**

GENKI: -She stares at the camera, until she face-palms herself-

Sting: -He is sickened- A belly-dancing Yento... Pardon me a moment... -He runs away, and we can hear some vomiting sounds from far away-

Olivia: -She is holding what appears to be a jar of vomit- Sting vomit! This is PERFECT for my Sting collection I'm building up!

* * *

With the Populars, they were also commenting on the water rising up to them.

"Wow, Stella. I never knew you had a star-shaped birthmark on your thigh." Korpse commented.

Stella blushed in embarrassment. "Heh, yeah. I guess that I was born to be a star."

Drake looked away from Stella. "_Don't stare at her, don't stare at her... She may be cute and a friend, but don't stare..._"

Steph was smiling. "Once the hot guys see my hot bod... I shall be even MORE popular."

Meanwhile, Twiggy stared down at the water that continued to rise, which at this moment was above her chest.

"Okay, this water's getting really high..." Twiggy gulped. "I don't wanna end up in a watery grave!"

"Speak for yourself." Kade said out loud. "My prosthetics are gonna rust."

"Damn! Forgot." Nicholas cured out loud.

Kade smiled. "Hey, it's not your fault. I blame that lightning strike."

"Wait, what lightning strike?" Ada asked out loud, as Kade already pushed her button. The door opened, and a large wave of water exited the box Kade was in. She walked out of the box.

"And Kade is out of the challenge!" Chris shouted out loud. "But what other contestants will exit their boxes before we continue on?"

Twiggy was still very nervous.

"Come on, man..." Ada said back at Twiggy. "Get pumped... For Kade's sake..."

"Sorry, Ada... But I can't keep going!" Twiggy replied, as she started to hit the panic button very rapidly, despite her hands being underwater.

"And Twiggy is outta the challenge!" Chris said out loud. "Who will be the last one to wimp out?"

Both Populars and Geeks were hanging in there. Grace was starting to panic, herself.

"Guys, would this be a bad time to say I'm a REALLY sucky swimmer?" Grace said out loud.

"Uh... Yeah?" Steph replied back.

"Well, I'm bailing before things get worse." Grace commented, as she pressed her button, letting her water out. "Good luck for the rest of the challenge, guys."

"And Grace is out!" Chris said out loud, as all of the doors opened, letting a huge wave of water loose from the boxes, and soaking Chris. He did not look pleased. "Ugh... Let's move on to the next portion of the challenge."

* * *

**Confessional: Wet in the Ears!**

Drake: Okay... I caught a glimpse or two of Stella... Don't hate me for this!

Steph: Well, at least those hair care products won't go to waste, if he used them.

* * *

The teams were now dried up and back in their original outfits, waiting for the next portion of their challenge.

"Campers!" Chris shouted out loud, grinning. "Its time for the next part of the challenge, and our next lucky phobia will be..."

Chris hit the button, as various phobias flashed on-screen, until finally stopping on...

"Helterphobia, or the fear of Nooses!" Chris shouted out loud, as some nooses came hanging down from the girders on top of the stage.

Drake starred at the nooses in fear. "No... Not those..."

"Now, we won't make you hang from them. That would generate a LOT of angry eMails." Chris said out loud. "All you gotta do is look at them until three people drop outta the challenge. Ready? Go!"

Drake looked at the nooses for about 10 seconds, before.

"...I'm out." Drake said out loud, sighing as he did so.

"Wait, what?" Stella asked. "You were doing so good, too! Why now?"

"...I rather not say... Sorry." Drake replied, as he stepped off stage.

"And Drake is out!" Chris shouted out loud. "Now, who else will wimp out?"

Olivia scooted closer to Sting, and smiled.

"Sting?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, Olivia?" Sting replied back.

"I think you would look HOT with a noose on..." Olivia commented with a grin on her face.

Sting looked VERY horrified. "Um, Chris? I'm dropping out, too."

"Really, Sting?" Chris asked out loud.

"Yeah. I may dress like an Emo, but I'm not doom and gloom." Sting replied back, as he jumped off stage.

"Was it something I said?" Olivia asked herself.

"And Sting is out! Now, who will be the last to drop out?" Chris said out loud.

Ada gulped, while looking at the nooses.

"Guys? I'm sorry, but you're gonna be down one party member." Ada commented to the team.

"Ada?" Nicholas asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah... It's just that... nooses lift you up and... Sorry, guys. Go on without me!" Ada said, as she left the stage from the stairs.

"And Ada is out!" Chris commented out loud. "That was the quickest drop outs ever! But what will the next bit of the challenge bring?"

* * *

**Confessional: Try saying Shallow Gallows 5 times fast...**

Drake: I... have a history involving a noose... I rather not say, but... Yeah...

Sting: No way! I do NOT wanna wear any noose anytime soon!

* * *

Chris was looking at the remaining campers with a grin on his face.

"For those who are still with us, its time for your next Phobia!" Chris shouted out loud.

"So, what are we gonna deal with this time?" Korpse asked out loud. "The fear of potatoes?"

"That's up to the Randomizer to find out." Chris replied, as he pressed the button, as several phobias came flashing by so fast. It eventually landed on... "And your Phobia this time is Cleithrophobia, or the fear of an enclosed space! You'll see that you've gotta enter two rooms, and this time, you won't know who escapes from the other team until after the third person escapes!"

"So, are you gonna attempt to fit all of us in a tight place?" Olivia asked. "Cause I highly doubt Yentoulis can fit."

Yentoulis looked very annoyed. "Ha Ha... VERY funny..."

* * *

With the Geeks, they walked into a rather large enough room.

"Um, this doesn't seem that small." Nelson commented out loud.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Cherri asked, as the doors slammed shut, and the walls began to close in on the team. Cherri gulped in fear as a result.

"The deal is... YOU screwed us all, Nelson!" Yentoulis snapped.

"Quick! Push back the walls!" Mozart ordered, as the team tried to push the walls back, to no avail.

Yentoulis sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots. I'm outta here... Open the door, Chris!"

The door opened, as Yentoulis walked out.

"Yentoulis is outta this challenge!" Chris shouted out loud. "Now who shall be next?"

The door then slammed back shut, as Mozart breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally... Thought he would never shut up..." Mozart said to himself.

* * *

With the Populars, they entered their room.

"Wow, talk about enclosed." Steph scoffed at the size of the room. "Make it tougher next time!"

The doors slammed shut, and the walls began to close onto them.

"Gee, you just HAD to comment..." Korpse commented towards Steph. "Where's Palom and Porom when you need them?"

Stella, who was standing next to Korpse, was confused. "Wait, who?"

"Forgot. You're not a gamer, are you?" Korpse said out loud to Stella.

Meanwhile, Nicholas was breathing deep breaths.

"Okay, Nicholas... You can do this... You can do this..." Nicholas said to himself. "At least it isn't like the locker incident back at school."

Stella heard that. "Wait, what locker incident?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Nicholas screamed in panic. "LET ME OUT, CHRIS!"

The door opened, and Nicholas bolted out.

"And Nicholas is out!" Chris said out loud. "Now to see what other contestants are willing to wimp out?"

* * *

Back with the Geeks, Cherri continued to panic, as she remembered something from her childhood.

_A 8 year old Cherri was holding a Rubix Cube, and attempting to solve it._

"_Okay, just a few more rotations, and done!" Cherri said out loud, as she felt a sneeze coming on. "Ah...CHOO!"_

_Little did she know, she dropped the Rubix Cube next to a beetle that was crawling on the ground next to her. Cherri heard a sickening crunch noise, as she cringed._

"_Please be a leftover cheese puff..." Cherri said out loud, as she lifted the Rubix Cube, and she teared up in horror..._

"I'm sorry, Mr. Beetle!" Cherri screamed out loud in a panic. "I didn't mean to squish you and make orphans out of your family!"

"Cherri, you okay?" Nelson asked, as the walls kept on getting closer and closer.

"This is karma for accidentally squishing that beetle with that Rubix Cube!" Cherri said out loud in a panic. "Now the bug gods are punishing me with an ironic fate! I want outta this box!"

The door opened, as Cherri made a mad dash for the exit. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God..." Cherri commented.

"And Cherri's out!" Chris said out loud.

"Seriously, there's a wonder I always have Uzi play Morton's Castle in Super Mario World!" Cherri replied back.

* * *

Back in the Geek's box, the walls were getting super close to each other now.

"So... think this'll be the birth of Paper Total Drama?" Nelson joked out loud.

"Kinda the wrong time to joke, little dude!" Mozart replied back, still attempting to push back the wall.

"I play the hell outta that, considering we get outta here alive!" Marissa said, smiling. "Think we can have a Danger Ellis Badge Setup?"

"Guys? If we don't get outta here..." Olivia commented, as both walls were now touching both their fronts and their backs. "Tell Sting... I..."

"Yeah, Olivia?" Nelson asked.

"...Snuck over to the Popular's Camp on night one and stole Lance's toothbrush to clean the toilet." Olivia answered, as the walls started to detract from their current position. Some of the campers breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um... Seriously?" Mozart asked. "Wow... Someone's gonna be PISSED."

The campers left their boxes, as they saw who was left.

"Well, so much for the little President." Nelson said out loud.

"Speak for yourself; you lost that smelly nerd, and Cherri." Steph replied back.

"Wait, no cruel nickname for Cherri?" Marissa asked out loud.

"Campers! It's time for your next part of the challenge! Now, will you follow me..."

* * *

**Confessional: Maybe Steph's losing her touch?**

Steph: I may have already mentioned this, but I'm NOT making fun of Cherri. A punk like that? I do not wanna have my bones broke today, thank you!

Cherri: -She is rubbing a fruit beetle on the head with her finger- You're such a nice fruit beetle, are you?

* * *

With the eliminated campers from the challenge, Ada was listening to some tunes, as Nicholas came walking up to her, looking ashamed.

"Phew... Thank goodness THAT'S over..." Nicholas said out loud. "Sorry I failed, Ada. I tried my best, though..."

"It's fine." Ada replied. "It was just some bad luck, that's all!"

"Yeah... It was." Nicholas said back, feeling better.

"So... Have you talked to party gals before?" Kade asked.

Nicholas was confused. "No, can't say I have."

"Well, the one thing they like is..." Ada said, as she dug into her pockets, and held out an iPod. "The lovely sounds of Avicii. Wanna take a listen?"

Nicholas shrugged, as he was handed the iPod, and he put the earplugs in. Turning on the tunes, and he smiled.

"Wow, this music... Is good." Nicholas replied, smiling, as he looked at Ada's selection of music. "Um, what's EDM like?"

Ada was alarmed. "No, don't!"

It was too late. At that point, Nicholas' eyes went as wide as saucers, as he collapsed.

"...You're not ready for Skillex, yet..." Ada sighed, as she face-palmed herself.

Sting walked up to the two. "Jeez, what occurred to give Nick a 404 error?"

"Well, I tried to train Nick into listening some of my favorite music, and all that... I didn't know he would make that selection!" Ada replied in a panic. "I think I broke my teammate!"

Sting looked at Ada's iPod. "Skillex, huh. Wasn't he inspired by punk rock? And I guess Nick's still a total newb at listening at this band?"

Ellis popped in. "What's going on, guys?"

"Nick fainted from punk rock. We're trying to revive him. Any suggestions?" Kade asked.

"Well, I have some smelling salts." Ellis answered with a grin. "And by smelling salts, I mean Mountain Dew!"

"Good, we'll take anything!" Ada said in a panic, as Ellis gave Ada some Mountain Dew, and held it close to Nicholas' nose. Within a few moments, Nicholas blinked.

"Wow... What happened?" Nicholas asked, as he was brought into a hug by Ada.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Ada cried out loud. "Sorry that I had you listen to that song! You okay?"

"I was knocked out by a song..." Nicholas said out loud. "I... LOVE IT!"

Ada grinned. "Awesome!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Verna was watching the scene unfold from afar.

"Oddballs..." Verna commented to herself as she turned to see Grace, tossing a watermelon in the air.

"PULL!" Grace yelled out loud.

Benny then took his sword, as he cut up the watermelon into several slices.

"Heh heh..." Benny chuckled. "Still got it."

* * *

With the remaining campers, they were awaiting what kind of fate was in store.

"Campers! Congrats on making it this far!" Chris said out loud. "Seriously, you are all brave contestants. What's your secret?"

"I dunno..." Nelson commented. "But it helps when you play games which involves you battling Eldritch Abominations on a daily basis."

"I would say a high Bravery Stat is in place for you, Nel." Marissa joked.

"In either case, what awaits you guys for the next phobia?" Chris asked, as he pressed the button. "Let's find out!"

The various phobias flashed through on screen, as it suddenly stopped on...

"...And our phobia for this challenge is... Misophobia, or the fear of dirt and/or germs!" Chris shouted out loud.

Marissa gulped at the mention of germs. "No..."

"Guess we're taking a mud bath, then." Nelson commented.

"Not quite..." Chris said, as one of the interns presented the contestants with a covered dish and laid it down on a nearby table. Lifting it up exposed a pie shell... Filled with mud.

"Chris, you aren't pulling a Muddy Sundae on us again, are you?!" Steph scolded the host.

"Yeah, after that episode, the Message Boards went on a rampage!" Korpse also scolded the host. "There were over 108 permabans all in the span of just 12 hours!"

Chris just grinned his trademark grin. "No, nothing like that. Look closer..."

The campers looked closer at the pie, and they could see what appeared to be a worm or two sticking out.

* * *

**Confessional: Oi, Nutta...**

Steph: -She is disgusted- You have GOT to be joking...

Korpse: Awww, no super-cool power suit or a launchable sheep? For shame, Chris...

* * *

"Your task is to eat just 1 worm." Chris said out loud.

"And to be hated on by PETA..." Marissa uneasily said out loud.

"I... somehow think they don't care about worms." Stella replied, as she held onto a worm, and tossed it in her mouth. Slurping it down, she smiled. "Tastes like chicken..."

Steph, however, tossed her worm back in the pie. "Nope! Not gonna do it. Too gross and barf-worthy."

"Are you sure, Steph?" Chris asked, as he read from a recipe book. "According to this book I borrowed from Twi- er, the local library, there's an Earthworm Chow! There's also Worm Banana Bread, Worm Fried Rice, and Earthy Worm Stroganoff!"

Steph couldn't take it anymore, as she gagged and ran off to vomit somewhere.

"And Steph is out!" Chris shouted out loud. "Seriously, these are actual recipes!"

Korpse looked at her worm, and grinned. "RageQuitter69 is an ex-worm." She commented out loud as she popped the worm in her mouth.

Marissa looked at her worm, and gently put it back in the pie. "S-Sorry, guys. But... I don't do germs." She said, as she walked away from the table.

"And it looks like Marissa's out! Now, one more needs to drop out before we can move on to our final part of the challenge!"

Nelson looked at his worm, as Mozart put a hand on Nelson's shoulder.

"Just pretend you're that dude Yoshi, that'll ease your worry." Mozart said out loud.

"Well, when you do think about it... It'll turn into an egg eventually." Nelson replied, as he slurped down his worm. "Not one you wanna throw, but still..."

Mozart looked at his worm, and swallowed it as well. "You think if I eat 14 more, I would totes win a new wrench I had my eye on?"

Olivia looked at her worm, and tossed it back in the pie. "Hey, I just realized. Sting may still be traumatized by what I mentioned back in nooses. Catch ya later!"

She walked away from the table as Chris grinned. "And Olivia is out! Now as for the 5 of you, we got one last phobia to tackle!"

* * *

**Confessional: Squirmy**

Steph: How DARE Chris try to make me eat a worm! You shall hate the day you cross Steph George!

Nelson: Hmm... I wonder if those worms would taste better fried...

* * *

Chris was smiling as he was at the button for the final time.

"And here we are for our final part phobia for the challenge!" Chris shouted out loud, as he pressed the button. It sped by and eventually landed on... "And our final phobia is... Trypanophobia, or the fear of Injections!"

The interns wheeled out four chairs, and the contestants sat in them. Afterwards, the interns were holding some vaccines.

"These vaccines contain just your usual flu vaccine." Chris said out loud. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Saves us a trip to the doctor." Mozart replied back, as the needle was stuck in his arm. Instantly, his eyes bugged out. "Um, Chris, dude? I should drop outta this challenge now. I forgot how painful needles actually were..."

"Fine, whatever. Mozart is out!" Chris commented.

Before leaving, Mozart smiled towards Nelson. "Good luck, Nelson!"

"I'll try my best!" Nelson replied back, as he was undergoing his injection, along with Korpse and Stella.

A few moments passed, as Stella began to feel dizzy.

"Korpse, I gotta bail... Think you can handle this last bit?" Stella asked?

"Yeah, you did good." Korpse said out loud. "You go take a breather."

Soon, it was now down to both Nelson and Korpse. While they both liked each other, they were still in a challenge. But...

"I'm feeling dizzy..." Nelson commented, as he shook it off. "No... I can still do this..."

But Korpse was concerned. "Nel, dude? Maybe you should quit."

Nelson was alarmed. "What, quit? But, I gotta win it for the team..."

"Nelson, bud? There's no shame in quitting a challenge. Trust me, I did some streaming one time when I was **REALLY** sick. Granted, it was a vital part of a game that I cliffhanged on, but I streamed anyway until that plot device was done, despite the chat telling me to take it easy. I felt like hell afterwards." Korpse replied back. "I don't wanna see the same thing happen to you..."

Nelson did some thinking, and sighed.

"Chris? I'm gonna fold." Nelson said out loud.

"And Nelson is out! The winner of this challenge is Korpse!" Chris shouted out loud.

Korpse smiled, as the needle was let out of her, and patted Nelson on the head with a smile on her face.

"GG, Nel." Korpse said to the gamer.

Nelson smiled back. "GG, Korpse."

* * *

A short while later, the teams were at the beach, awaiting the results of the Challenge.

"It was a close match-up, but the winners of this challenge is... The Populars!" Chris shouted out loud, earning some cheers from the Populars, while the Geeks visibly sighed. "And this time, the prize is..."

A boat pulled up on shore.

"...A shopping spree on the world's only aquatic mall! Along with a $1,000 Shopping Spree!" Chris shouted out loud, which caused the Populars to squee more.

"Now, as for the Geeks... One of you will be voted off tonight. Figure out who, and meet up at the Campfire later on." Chris commented out loud.

* * *

****Powerhungry Polar Bears****

In a clothes store, Ada, Kade, and Nicholas were in a clothing store.

"So, what am I doing in here?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, first off? The Baby Obama look? That HAS to go eventually." Ada commented. "That's why we're gonna figure out a wardrobe for you!"

"New wardrobe?" Nicholas asked.

"You betchya, Nick!" Kade commented, slapping Nicholas on the back playfully. "A collared shirt and tie like yours will stick out like a sore thumb."

Kade then eyed a shirt.

"Ooh, EDM!" Kade said, as she picked up a shirt, and handed it to Nicholas.

"Any other brands?" Nicholas asked.

"Gucci, Louis Vatton, and all that doodah!" Ada commented out loud, grabbing some more clothes and adding them to the pile. "Now, then... Accessory time!"

She then laid a couple of bracelets on the stack of clothes, as Kade came back with a stack of shorts.

"Can't go wrong with gym shorts!" Kade commented, sitting the shorts on top of the stack of clothes.

"Nope!" Ada said, holding up a pair of what appeared to be... "But, you can't go wrong with GLOW in the DARK shoes!"

"Nope! Only I have no need for them." Kade commented. "Now... Blue hair-dye!"

Kade then put a couple of boxes of blue hair-dye on the pile, as...

"Whoa, here I go!" Nicholas said, as he began to topple over. Luckily, Ada caught him in time.

"Whoa, can't let the newbie party animal tip over!" Ada commented. "My fault, we've overloaded you a bit."

"Its fine. What next?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, we shall be taking a trip to the iPod store for one of your own!" Ada commented. "As thus some headphones. We shall make you a party guy before the summer ends!"

Nick could only help but chuckle.

* * *

Drake was exiting the store, holding a stuffed bug, as thus a bag. It appeared to be star themed.

"I always thought Build A Bear was all about bears..." Drake said to himself, as he smiled. "Stella's gonna love this..."

"Love what?" Stella asked out loud, as Drake turned to see Stella. He quickly hid the stuffed bug in his bag.

She was currently drinking a lime slushie, as she smiled.

"Hi, Stella. Finished your shopping?" Drake asked.

Stella smiled. "You bet! They had the bestest star-themed duds on sale! So, what you get?"

"Nothing special. Just a shirt, Gravity Falls: The Complete First Season, a Scootaloo plushie..." Drake commented. "I now have all 3 of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"But enough about that. I found a place which sounds awesome!" Stella said out loud with a smile on her face.

"Really? Where?" Drake asked, as Stella grabbed Drake's hand...

* * *

Drake and Stella was standing outside what appeared to be a...

"Karaoke?" Drake asked. "I dunno... I mean, I'm not that much of a singer..."

Stella smiled. "Come on, you're a good singer. You've haven't awaken your voice, yet."

"But..." Drake said.

"Hey, the crowds will accept you for who you are, and plus, this'll help with your bravery." Stella commented.

"Okay... If you say so..." Drake replied.

In the Karaoke bar, Stella was singing her heart out to a star themed song. Once the song was over, Stella walked off stage.

"Now, it's your turn, bud." Stella said, handing over the mike to Drake.

"Are you sure?" Drake asked, as Stella grinned.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Stella commented, as some music came on.

Drake grinned. "I know this song..."

_We're the toughest little ponies in town  
Got the moves, got the mojo, no harder working ponies around  
We are a trio, work as a team  
We'll be the first ponies out on the flag-waving scene _

The audiences started to clap in rhythm, as Stella smiled at Drake's surprising good singing.

"Told you you had a good voice, bud." Stella said, smiling. "Who knew the audience were Bronies?"

* * *

Verna walked out of a store, holding something in particular...

"Wow, never thought I find a Maractus plush here of all places..." Verna commented to herself, throwing the tag to the plush away as Steph came walking towards her.

"Hey, Verna... You ready to do some clothes shopping?" Steph asked.

"Er, I already done my clothes shopping." Verna commented.

"But... Why you buying a toy?" Steph asked. "What are you, 8?"

"Well..." Verna said, smiling. "I'm buying it for my little bro. He's a HUGE fan of cactus creatures. And I thought this thing would fit well."

Steph gave Verna a glare.

"But I also plan on DESTROYING it, in front of him!" Verna evilly grinned. "That's what a mean big sis does, right?"

"I... wouldn't know; I'm an only child." Steph commented. "Worthless siblings should be seen and not heard."

"Yeah..." Verna said to Steph. "...I agree. Down with worthless siblings!"

"Okay... Now I have a sale to attend to. Ciao!" Steph commented, as he walked away from Verna. Once Steph was away from earshot, Verna looked back at the plush.

"Sorry you had to hear that." Verna commented to the plush, as she hugged it with a smile on her face.

* * *

Korpse was walking out of the shop, with a bag holding various stuff.

"Never thought they would sell Nintendo themed earrings there." Korpse commented. "Now, off to the game store! Stuff for Nelson, and for my collection. Dude outlasted his friends; he deserves it."

Korpse then looked at the camera.

"Hey, ain't no rule for buying stuff for friends, even if they're on the other team." Korpse commented, as she stuck her tongue out.

* * *

Thunder and Twiggy were in a clothing store, looking at outfits.

"Hmm..." Twiggy said to herself. "You think I need a new look?"

Thunder smiled. "Nah, you're good, just the way you are."

Twiggy smiled back. "Thanks for the compliment, but, I been thinking about dressing in something... NOT cheer-leader worth. I swore, Lance could have looked up my skirt yesterday."

"Yeah, skirts are pesky buggers..." Thunder commented.

"But they're comfy and easy to wear!" Twiggy pouted, as she eyed an outfit. "Hang on, I got just the idea!"

* * *

A few minutes elapsed, as Thunder was waiting outside the dressing rooms.

"So... How's this look?" Twiggy shouted out loud, as she exited the room.

She was dressed in a blue and orange shirt with her mid-driff showing. The shirt had the image of a flying cupcake with a smile on it, and she also had a green skirt on with a pocket on the front of it. She even had a chef's hat on.

"Wow, cook's uniform. Nice!" Thunder said with a smile.

"Really? Rah-SOME!" Twiggy shouted with a grin. "Now... Its YOUR turn!"

"Okay..." Thunder replied, as he entered the dressing room.

A few minutes later, he exited. He was wearing blue jeans, and a leather jacket.

"Wow, the bad boy look. Better be careful; don't want the girls to get on you." Twiggy teased.

Thunder could only chuckle at Twiggy's joke.

* * *

Grace and Heidi were in the sporting goods department, as the football player eyed something.

"Football testing range?" Heidi asked, as she looked at Grace. "So... Got a good kick?"

"I'm more curious as to how they got something like a testing range on a BOAT?" Grace asked.

"Eh, whatever floats their boat... Literally." Heidi replied. "Now... Going in for the kick..."

* * *

A few minutes later, both Heidi and Grace were kicked out of the store... Literally.

"And STAY out!" The manager yelled out loud, as she closed the shop.

"Gee, who knew that toupee was a one of a kind _One Direction_ original?" Heidi commented. "And who knew ventilation fans made horrible noises if fed bad hair?"

"Heidi... Maybe it was for the best." Grace said. "Bands that mock disabilities... NOT worth my fruit bunches."

"They mocked a disability?" Heidi asked, as she grinned at a cardboard cut-out of _One Direction _outside a music store. "Grace? When I say run, RUN."

"Wait, run? What do you mean by that?" Grace replied, as a kicking sound was heard, and Heidi was running past the fruit girl.

"Time to go long, Grace! HA-HA!" Heidi shouted out loud, as Grace started to run from Security.

"Should I even ask?" Grace asked herself, trying to keep up with Heidi.

* * *

**Confessional: Run, Forrest, Run!**

Heidi: So, I punted that One Direction standee. Was it worth it? TOTALLY!

Grace: Oh, Heidi... What are we gonna do with you?

Steph: Okay, something SEEMS to be going on with Verna. I shall keep a close eye on her.

Verna: -Is hugging the plushie-

Ada: Okay, what should I do next to turn Nick into a party dude...

Stella: Wow, Drake has a really good singing voice...

Drake: Wow... I was singing on stage... And I didn't feel that nervous... -Smiles-

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

Meanwhile with the Geeks, they were discussing on who they should send off.

"I dunno who to send off..." Marissa commented.

"Whoever it is... He or she's useless, that's what." Ron replied. "I say we boot Benny. He screwed up the challenge."

"Nah, I say we should totally keep him." Yolei said, as she noted Yentoulis walking towards Mozart, with an angry expression on his face.

"Okay, WHO are you gonna vote for tonight?" Yentoulis snapped at him.

"None of your beeswax..." Mozart replied back. "Now, why don't you go invent some manners?"

"Sure, I'll invent something..." Yentoulis said to himself, walking away from the group.

* * *

Nelson and Xantara were commenting on stuff.

"So, voting time soon..." Nelson said, smiling.

"Yeah. I really can't see you getting the vote. You've done a really good job today." Xantara commented. "Had it been a different phobia... You think you would have won?"

"I dunno... Maybe?" Nelson asked.

"Well, you seemed to have taken our loss extremely well." Xantara said, smiling. "So... When did you become a fan of cute gaming stuff to start off with? I always thought you would be a fan of this... What is it called? Its at the tip of my tongue... Calling for Duty?"

"Call of Duty, actually. And I... WAS a player of that series." Nelson explained. "Yeah, everyone was talking CoD this, CoD that..."

"Cod? Like the fish we had last night?" Xantara asked.

"Well, not exactly. Anyways, I wanted to try it because I wanted to be part of the 'cool' crowd. Needless to say, I sucked at it... HARD. I couldn't even get past the first mission! I think I even shot someone in the balls one time."

Xantara whistled, "Ouch."

"So, I turned towards multiplayer, and asked for help. And what did they do? They TROLLED me! All they did was troll me. And one day, after one session... I decided to quit from CoD." Nelson explained. "I sold the game back, and I never looked back."

"Wow... I never thought you would be one for that game..." Xantara said, putting a hand on Nelson's shoulder. "But at least you found something else to like, right?"

Nelson replied with a warm smile. "Yeah."

* * *

Sting was in front of a camera, grinning. Next to him seemed to be a chart with cutouts of a family, and what appeared to be two Pokemon card of a Glameow and a Stoutland.

"Guys, now may be a good time to teach everyone about the rating system. More specifically, the ESRB! Now, if a game is rated E, that means the whole family can play! Including Rita the Glameow. Don't ask HOW, just roll with it. Though she most likely sings her way through the karaoke games."

He then slapped an E-10 on the E rating.

"Now, if a game is rated E-10, it may display some kinda suggestive material. Young Johnny is VERY much a huge copy-cat and may try to grab Cherri's bug net and imitate the first trailer of Smash 4, so he's out. Sorry, bud. 4 more years! Grandma may wanna skip out as well, because the stuff may leave her confused." Sting commented.

He then slaps a T rating on the board.

"Now, if a game is..." Sting said, as Moana came running up to him.

"Um, Sting? We gotta get to vote off time." Moana commented. "This stuff'll have to wait.

"But I'm only spreading educational value to moms and dads!" Sting said out loud.

"We gotta vote off Yento, or he's gonna drag the team down..." Moana replied.

Sting then looked at the camera. "Uh, guys? We'll have to take a raincheck."

* * *

Yentoulis was walking in the woods, as he eyed something at the corner of his eye.

"Hello, what's this?" Yentoulis said to himself, as he grinned. "Tonight, I shall hold all the cards! For it'll be ME that stands tall at the end!"

* * *

At the Elimination Place, the Geeks were awaiting their fate, as Chris came up to the group.

"Geeks... Welcome to your first Elimination Ceremony. Before you cast your votes, I wanna ask some questions..." Chris said out loud. "First off... Why do you think you lost?"

"Because Moana was a weakling at looking at blood." Yentoulis said out loud. "All she saw was one puddle of blood and fainted on the spot!"

"Hey, I won the bug round." Moana replied. "I got that going for me tonight."

"Which is why you belong in the kitchen." Yentoulis said out loud. "Or under the sea, like you claim to be at times."

"One day when the boss is hungry, guess who'll be serving dinner with his plate..." Moana replied right back.

"Ooh, nice oceanic burn right there!" Chris commented towards Moana.

"Should I say something?" Benny asked, as Cherri put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head no.

"He's already sealed his fate, like a cockroach caught in a spiderweb." Cherri commented.

"Okay, second! Nelson, you gave up on the finale of the challenge. Any reason why?" Chris asked.

Nelson smiled modestly. "Well... A good friend convinced me to. Besides, we can always bounce back!"

"Yeah, even Charizard has an off day every once in a while!" Marissa commented. "Hey, that kid thought he could use 6 Charizards to win. 6 Rock Slides later..."

"Remind me to buy his Charizards an umbrella, then." Ellis said, as the two giggled and gave each other a high five.

"And finally..." Chris commented. "What will happen, now that you're gonna lose a teammate?"

"I dunno..." Yolei said out loud. "Work harder, I guess..."

"Okay, you can cast your votes now." Chris replied, as they left to cast their votes.

* * *

**Confessional: Vote Time! Make it count!**

Yentoulis: I vote for Ellis. He just seems the most useless.

Ron: I'm voting for Yolei. She lost first off...

Ellis: I'm voting for Yento! He's nothing but a meanie! And that's the truth!

Olivia: I'm voting for Moana, so she can't grasp her claws on my Sting! Once she's gone, he shall be mine...

* * *

Once the last one who voted (Sting) came back, Chris came with the cart of potato chip bags. The campers were confused, except one.

"Yum, sour cream and onion; the Jester of potato chip flavors! My fave!" Sting said out loud.

"That's right, Sting! Your elimination symbol this season is potato chip bags! And if I call your name, come up and claim a bag. The person that doesn't get a potato chip bag... is out. But first, someone has found the Chris Idol. If you wanna play it, now is the time."

The air was silent, until Yentoulis spoke up.

"I believe I shall play my idol, Christopher." Yentoulis said out loud in a snooty tone.

Chris inspected the idol. "The rules state that if a Chris Idol is played, any and all votes towards Yentoulis is negated, unless this idol is fake. Unless someone has the Scott Idol. But...

…

…

…

"...This **IS** the real Chris Idol. All votes towards Yentoulis is now void." Chris said out loud.

"Awww... DAMMIT!" Benny cursed out loud.

"And Yentoulis, you get the first bag of chips." Chris said out loud.

"Thank you, McLean." Yentoulis replied back.

"Sting, you're safe!"

"Cool!" Sting said, smiling.

"Cherri? You're safe, too." Chris said, smiling.

"Ron..."

"Xantara..."

"Nelson..."

"Olivia..."

"Mozart..."

"Marissa..."

Benny, Ellis, Moana, and Yolei were the only ones without a bag.

"Now, the three of you got votes. And only one of you is safe. And two of those people are... Benny and Moana.

Benny got up and claimed his bag, leaving Ellis and Yolei alone. Ellis was nervous, and started to 'scratch' himself, while Yolei also looked scared.

"Ellis. Yolei. This is the final potato chip bag of the evening... And tonight, it goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Ellis."

Ellis was surprised, as his name was called. "Wait, I stay?"

Yolei looked at Ellis, and sighed.

"Ellis?" Yolei asked. "Kick Yento's ass for me."

"I shall do my best, Yolei." Ellis commented back.

Yolei was strapped in the Slingshot of Shame.

"Now, Yolei... Any final words you wanna give people?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Yolei commented. "Guys, if anyone attacks, sweep the leg. That'll down ANY toughie."

"Sweep the leg... Got it." Cherri said out loud.

"Chris? Now I'm ready." Yolei said to the host, as the Slingshot went off. Screaming into the horizon, the team watched as Yolei disappeared from sight.

"As for the rest of you, you're all safe... For now." Chris said, as he left the group.

Ellis looked at the group. "Wow... You kept me, even though I lie a lot?"

Marissa warmly smiled. "Well, we need someone that can provide some smarts. And while Yolei's smart, I'm afraid she may Leroy Jenkins her way through a situation..."

Ellis smiled back. "Yeah... So, what do we do now?"

Marissa shrugged. "I dunno. Fantasy Life?"

* * *

****Powerhungry Polar Bears****

The team's shopping spree finished, Stella, Korpse, and Drake were currently talking.

"So... Why do they call you Korpse?" Drake asked.

Korpse chuckled. "ScoreKorpse, actually. It's Korpse for short. My real name's Yoselyn. But it isn't really a gothic sounding name, to boot."

"Makes sense." Stella said. "Heck, my last name is Sirloin."

"My last name's Flare." Drake replied. "Doesn't fit well with someone like me, huh?"

"Eh, it fits well." Stella said, smiling. "So, I heard your singing earlier. You're really good!"

Drake blushed in embarrassment, as he sighed.

"Wait, Drake sung a song?" Korpse asked.

"Come on, the audience was jamming!" Stella said, grinning. "You did really good!"

Drake could only smile modestly.

* * *

Verna was busy rubbing on the plushie from earlier, with a smile on her face, as she heard some footsteps from far off. She quickly hid the plushie under her, as she saw Steph coming up to her.

"Verna... I could have swore I saw you still rubbing the plushie. I thought you were gonna destroy it in front of your brother." Steph said out loud.

"I am! ...Once I get back home." Verna commented.

Steph glared at Verna. "You know I don't like secret keepers. And I do NOT like liars."

"Er..." Verna could only mutter out.

"I'm keeping my eye on you..." Steph said close to her face. "I know you're hiding something, and I shall find out what it is, sooner or later."

Verna nodded in response, as Steph started to leave.

"Now, we're on a winning streak. We shall win tomorrow, and the day after..." Steph commented.

Verna smiled slightly. "Yeah... We'll teach those nerdlings who's the TRUE kings and queens are!"

"Good. Now, ciao!" Steph said, as she walked off. Once she was gone, Verna breathed a HUGE sigh of relief, and got the plushie out from under her.

"Nah, I can't destroy you..." Verna commented to the plushie, as she smiled and resumed rubbing it.

* * *

**Confessional: More than meets the eye?**

Steph: I don't buy that lie for a single second! I KNOW Verna's hiding something!

Verna: Crap. Crap. Crap. Steph may know my secret! My deep dark secret... I can't let her know I'm a... fan of... IT!

Drake: Korpse is nice... -Starts blushing- And Stella is really nice.

Stella: I'm glad that Drake's really opening up to the others. I still wonder what made him to be all shy, though...

Korpse: These guys are the BESTEST friends I could have! Aside of my group of gothic buddies back home, Haruto, and Nelson.

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

Sting was back at his chart, ready to resume his lesson.

"Now, if a game's rated T for Teen... It may contain suggestive material like an upskirt shot, a nosebleed, and use of the word 'crap', and mothers that cart around soccer playing kids wouldn't want their kids to have their fragile minds cracked, so older brother Mikey is excluded. Laters, Mikey. Enjoy your Life cereal!"

He then slaps a M on the chart.

"Now, if a game's rated M for Mature, it may contain adult material like drugs, foul language, blood and guts... This here dad freaked when Trevor from GTA5 Goomba-stomped a brain, so he ran off to puke in the toilet. And Rita went to the litterbox to leave a few presents in it."

He then slaps an AO on the chart.

"Now, if a game's rated AO for Adults Only, only Adults can play it. It may contain stuff involving Hot... Let's say... cocoa, which led into some more... Er, anyway, mom also joined dad to puke in the toilet. Gramps survived Vietnam, the Star Wars Holiday Special, and that horrible Ren and Stimpy episode about seeking help. So he's seen it all. And Runt's only there because he's Runt. Hope you learned something today!"

* * *

Ron and Xantara were talking to each other.

"Ron, to be fair, I'm really concerned for you." Xantara said, pouring some tea for him. "You seem to be cold and distant... That's not healthy, man."

"So, we'll die eventually." Ron replied.

"Still... I want you to lead a happy and healthy life." Xantara said, as she offered Ron some tea. "Tea?"

Ron shrugged, as he took the teacup, and sipped it.

"You may be annoying... But you brew a good tea..." Ron replied.

Soon enough, they heard some footsteps. They turned to see Yolei, sighing.

"You think we, like, did the right thing in booting Yento?" Yolei asked, concerned.

"Well, he was kinda a slacker." Ron replied.

"Yeah, you guys may, like, be right. Maybe spending some time with Lance will totally teach him a lesson?" Yolei asked.

Both Xantara and Ron nodded in response.

* * *

**Confessional: Er, yeah. I've nothing left this eppy.**

Ron: Why is Xantara worried about me? Is she... concerned for me?

Xantara: You know... If Ron's talking to me without snapping at me... Think he may be opening up?

* * *

Chris was on the beach, ready to close out the episode.

"And so, Yolei is voted out!" Chris said out loud. "But will the Geeks bounce back? What secret is Verna hiding? Will Nicholas be a party boy? Will Drake and Ron continue to open up? And who will be the next one to be voted out? Find out next time on..."

"TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!"

"GEEKS VS. POPULARS!"

* * *

****Isle of Rebirth****

Lance was on the island, eating an apple, as...

"WHHHHHOOOOAAAAA!" Yolei screamed as she hit the cushion. Getting up, she looked around. "Where am I?"

"Simple. You're at the Isle of Rebirth, loser." Lance said out loud.

"I know that voice..." Yolei stated, as she turned to see Lance.

"So, guess you lost." Lance said out loud. "If you didn't suck so much, you would still be around! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Yolei glared at Lance, as she began to chase the sore loser.

"I'll show you lost!" Yolei yelled out loud.

* * *

**VOTES**

* * *

**Benny: Yolei**

**Cherri: Yolei**

**Ellis: Yentoulis -Doesn't Count-**

**Marissa: Benny**

**Moana: Yentoulis -Doesn't Count-**

**Mozart: Yentoulis -Doesn't Count-**

**Nelson: Yolei**

**Olivia: Moana**

**Ron: Yolei**

**Sting: Yentoulis -Doesn't Count-**

**Xantara:Yentoulis -Doesn't Count-**

**Yentoulis: Ellis**

**Yolei: Yentoulis -Doesn't Count-**

* * *

**Eliminated: Lance, Yolei**

* * *

And so, Yolei got the second boot. Yolei was a fun character, but sadly, she got the short end of the straw in terms of plot, was a bit bland, and wasn't as awesome of a character as Li from Live la Live, so she had to go early. Plus, Yento was more popular than I thought. Them's the breaks, sadly.

NEXT TIME: School is in session? F that!

Yolei: Goodbye, everyone. Like, keep totally training, and stand up for any meanies that, like, gets in your way, okay?

BaconBaka OUT!


	7. Hooky, Line, and Sinker -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Korpse's Earrings: Green Koopa Shells**

It's time to start up the Truancy Challenge!

Wild Slakoth appeared!

* * *

Chris is on the beach, ready to give out the intro to the episode. "Last time, on Geeks Vs. Populars..."

"Our teams had to take on various random phobias. While some teammates managed to show off their bravery, others bailed out very quick. And some of them also panicked. In the end, it came down to Nelson and Korpse. And despite Nelson's determination, Korpse came out the winner. And at the Campfire, Yentoulis pulled out a move, which kept him on the island, and Yolei was sent hurling."

"So, what will today's challenge bring? Will the Geeks accept this new GENKI? What secret does Verna hold? What other TV shows will Sting reference? And who will be voted off? Find out this time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS. POPULARS!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_)

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

Ellis was sitting at camp, doing some thinking. While he was happy he got to stay, he was confused underneath.

"Why would they keep me on?" Ellis asked. "I mean, all I did after Yolei got eliminated was hide underneath my shell... Mostly from Yento taunting me."

Ellis kept on thinking, as Moana came up to him.

"Ellis, you been out there for an hour now..." Moana commented. "What's going on?"

"Nothing... Except why I was kept instead of Yolei." Ellis answered. "I mean, she's a bloody martial artist. All I do is lie. Lie, lie, and lie... I guess I wanted the attention."

Moana looked like she understood that. "Wow... I know how you feel. My brother's girlfriend used to feel that way, until he came into her life..."

Moana then did some thinking, and realized something.

"Ellis, sorry if this is personal, but... You got any siblings?" Moana asked.

Ellis sighed. "...Yeah. I do. Or in fact... did."

"Wait, did?" Moana asked, interested.

"Yeah. However, she wasn't nice to me... at ALL. She was very mean, spiteful, ruined my birthdays and Christmases..." Ellis answered. "And soon came the day... One I will never forget..."

"What happened?" Moana asked.

"I got framed for something I didn't commit." Ellis said, sighing. "And at the end of the day... I got kicked out of the family... I was disowned."

"Yeah, that happens from time to time..." Moana replied until she realized what Ellis ACTUALLY said. "Wait... You got DISOWNED?!"

"Yeah... It all happened one day. Mom and Dad left big sis in charge while doing some shopping on Christmas Eve, and I was gaming at the time. She grabbed up a extremely valuable and rare vase containing my deceased great-grandma's ashes, and threw it on the ground. She even took pics and posted it under my profile. When they saw what happened, I tried to talk my way outta it, but... At the end, I was booted out of the house..." Ellis said, finishing his story.

Moana was horrified. "Ellis... That was horrible for them to do that!"

"It got worse; all my friends ditched me, I was trolled on Facebook..." Ellis said, close to tears, but he quickly wiped them off. "But things did get better. My _new_ family moved away from the area, I was able to make a new Facebook account... I even made some new friends in my new school."

Moana smiled. "At least you got a new family. Someone who cares for you, no matter what you are."

Ellis smiled back. "Thanks for the talk, Moana. I needed it."

Hey, it's what a big sis is for, not... Whoever SHE was." Moana replied back.

* * *

Yentoulis was busy with GENKI, to an extent.

"GENKI, your performance so far was... Abysmal." Yentoulis said out loud.

"I am sorry, Master Yentoulis." GENKI replied back. "I shall not mess up again."

"I am not sure why I built you, but... You better shape up, or you shall be shipped... To the scrap yard." Yentoulis concluded.

GENKI gulped, or as close to a robot can get, as...

"Hey!"

Mozart came running towards Yentoulis, with a glare in his eyes, and holding the lazy nerd up with his Bo staff. Even Woodstock wasn't looking very happy.

"Well, if it isn't the barefoot stoner." Yentoulis said in a bored tone. "Smoke up all your stash?"

"I saw what you were doing. You were calling out on your invention!" Mozart yelled out loud, ignoring Yentoulis' insult. "Thats BEYOND bogus in my books!"

"Look, you freak with a rat. I do what I want with MY robot, and that's final." Yentoulis replied back.

Mozart sighed, as he let Yentoulis go. But not before...

"Look, if you dare harm GENKI in any way..." Mozart said, as he left Yentoulis alone.

* * *

With Benny and Cherri, Benny was polishing his sword, while Cherri was looking at a moth that got on an electric light that Mozart set up earlier.

"Cool, its a Plutella xylostella, also known as a Diamondback Moth!" Cherri exclaimed out loud with a grin.

Benny smiled, as he sheathed his sword. "Wow, you're a really huge fan of bugs." He said out loud. "And I'm becoming quite the fan, as well."

"Glad to hear it." Cherri replied.

"So, how did you become a fan of bugs, anyway?" Benny asked, with interest. "Many girls I know don't like bugs. You, however, ADORE them."

"That, I do!" Cherri sheepishly grinned. "Well, I figured I should share you. You shared your sword story, so it's only fair. I was around 5 years old at the time, and my kindergarten class was having a picnic outside. I dropped a swiss roll by accident, and I started to go after it, when some ants started to lift it. It was a HUGE line of ants. They eventually went away, along with my snack. Oddly enough, I wasn't angry at the ants for stealing my sweet, but rather fascinated at them. Or course, the teacher was worried I ran off like that, but when she saw I was interested in the line of ants, she couldn't be mad at me."

"Very cool." Benny said, smiling.

"And after that, I checked out a bug book from the library. Sure, I was still a newb at reading, but the pictures were wicked cool. Eventually, bugs became my passion." Cherri replied, finishing her story.

"Cool..." Benny said, grinning.

"Hey, If I'm making progress, I'm glad." Cherri replied with a grin.

* * *

Nelson and Marissa were in the cabin, talking about stuff.

"So... Marissa?" Nelson asked. "I gotta ask something. What's with all of this stat talk? I know about Attack, Defense, Speed, and all that doo-dah from Pokemon."

Marissa giggled, as she shuffled her glasses around. "Someone's never played D&amp;D before... Well, you have your basics like Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma..."

Nelson was puzzled. "Strength? Well, count me out. I'm not the strongest of the bunch."

"Well, I see you more of a Mage type character, myself." Marissa said, smiling. "One with a lotta Constitution and Intelligence, at that."

"And what's Constitution? It involves writing a John Hancock, does it?" Nelson asked.

Marissa giggled again. "No, silly. It just involves how much Health you have. In regular RPG terms, your HP."

"Like Blissey, one of my favorite Pokemon that my sis likes using?" Nelson asked.

"Exactly!" Marissa said, grinning. "Though I'm more of a casual fan, to be honest."

Nelson smiled. "You know, you'll make someone very lucky someday."

Marissa could only blush at that. "Yeah, maybe..."

* * *

Sting was currently watching the ocean waves, and singing a song... Or was in the middle of one. Someone was watching him sing, though.

_The Cannon Is Cruddy, The Fanon Is more Lovely_

_Cause Total Drama Island is About To Start!_

_They're Geeky and Nerdy; They're Beth and Cody!_

_Duncan has a Record, Amy is a Pain!_

"Um... Hi, Sting." Olivia said, walking up to Sting.

"Oh, Hi, Olivia!" Sting commented. "I'm just making a song parody of a classic cartoon."

"Ooh, which one?" Olivia asked.

"Just Tiny Toon Adventures. One of my mom's faves growing up." Sting replied, smiling, as Fang spun around next to Sting and fell asleep next to his legs.

"So... Can I ask you something?" Olivia asked.

"Shoot." Sting replied, smiling.

"Can you... stop hanging with Moana? People like her? You two don't fit well with each other." Olivia said out loud. "Besides, she's got blue hair."

"But... Moana's my friend." Sting replied out loud. "And I got blue highlights."

"She's just playing you like a fool. I seen her hanging with that Ellis." Olivia said out loud.

"Well, maybe she just went to give Ellis some advice." Sting replied. "No harm done."

Olivia sighed. "Well... You may be right... Also, one more thing."

"Okay." Sting replied.

"Can... You take off your shirt, again?" Olivia asked. "I couldn't get a good look during the challenge."

Sting was confused. "Er, why do you wanna see me without a shirt?"

"Because, I think shirtless guys are hot!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Okay... I guess?" Sting shrugged, and removed his hoodie. He then removed his undershirt, as he exposed his bare upper body to Olivia.

Olivia was staring at it, as she grinned and fainted, as Sting looked at the now fainted Olivia (With a nosebleed) in concern and blinked.

"She fainted... She would think I have abs, and several tattoos on my arms or something..." Sting commented to himself. "I only have a normal body, to boot."

* * *

Ron was outside, looking at the campers, as Xantara walked up to him.

"Hey, Ron... Feeling right as rain?" Xantara asked.

"Er, maybe?" Ron replied.

"Well, just wanted to talk to you a little." Xantara said, as she sat next to Ron. "I'm just curious as to what made you mad to begin with..."

"Mad about what?" Ron asked.

"Well, I just wanna see how and why you're mad to start up with." Xantara said.

"Well... My parents always bring home some containers containing certain stuff to make... Um... illegal substances." Ron said out loud.

"Wait, illegal substances?" Xantara asked.

"Yeah... It's best that I don't get into the details of it right now. Maybe someday, I will?" Ron asked.

Xantara smiled. "Whatever you say, Ron."

Xantara then got up and took her leave, as Ron smiled slightly.

* * *

**Confessional: Guess someone's opening up...**

Ron: Xantara never gives up trying to cheer me up... I kinda like that about her.

Sting: Never thought my body would make someone faint. And it's just a normal body... Olivia is sorta strange...

Mozart: Despite what everyone says, I am totes NOT a stoner. Drugs just totally wreck your craft, man. I am drug free and PROUD to be, brah.

Ellis: That… was nuts. But, I feel like I got a big monkey off my back after confessing that to Moana. Hopefully the others will be just as nice... I know Marissa will be, but how about the others...

Moana: Poor Ellis... I'm starting to think that's why he lies... He doesn't want his trust to be broken...

Cherri: I usually don't share this, but... I still have my childhood toy, Corporal Centipede.

* * *

****Powerhungry Polar Bears****

Drake, Stella, and Korpse were still talking to each other.

"So, with your preferred name being called ScoreKorpse..." Drake stated. "I'm thinking you're a gamer, right?"

"You betchya!" Korpse said, grinning. "I'm a fan of nearly all genres, excluding CoD. F that S."

"When did fish become associated with gaming?" Stella asked.

"Not exactly." Korpse answered, as she turned towards Drake. "So, Drake? What kinda games do you play?"

"Nothing, really..." Drake commented. "Just the Harvest Moon series... It's really calming, in a way."

"Harvest Moon?" Stella asked. "You harvest moon pies?"

Korpse chuckled. "Nah... It's actually a farming sim. It's a LOT better than it sounds. It's also a love sim, where you can get married and have kids!"

Stella smiled. "Really? What kinda boys are there?"

"Err... I kinda find you with Toby, to be honest." Korpse said, as Drake nodded in agreement.

"I'll... take your word for it." Stella replied, as she turned towards Drake. "So, Drake? What... Um, girl do you like in Harvest Moon?"

"Um... Popuri from the 64 game. For later games, Sabrina from Sunshine Islands and Maya from Tree of Tranquility could count..." Drake commented.

"Cool..." Stella commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nicholas was talking with Ada and Kade.

"Wow, you're really adapting really quick to the party culture, bud!" Ada said, grinning.

"Yeah, when we started, you looked like a pretty studious person." Kade also said, smiling.

"Thanks, guys." Nicholas replied.

"Now, how about we... Turn it up to 11?" Ada said, grinning.

"Like Rolling Stone?" Kade asked. "Or is it Aerosmith?"

"Er... All of the above?" Ada replied. "Now... Turn on the Noisestorm!"

"OKAY!" Kade shouted out in glee, as she turned it towards that artist.

The force from the music made Nicholas wide-eyed, but he kept steady. In a moment, he grinned.

"This stuff... is AWESOME!" Nicholas shouted out loud. "Got any more?"

"In fact, we do!" Ada said, looking at Kade. "Kade? Hit Nick up with... Kill The Noise."

If this was an actual episode, cue a record needle scratch.

Kade was nervous. "K-K-Kill The Noise? Are you sure he's ready for this?"

"Hey, I feel he's Ready for Freddy at this point." Ada replied, grinning.

"Okay, if you say so..." Kade said, as she pressed some buttons and...

The force of the music from Kill The Noise caused Nick to faint off the log he was sitting on.

Ada was shocked. "NICK! Aww, Kade, we should have knew he wasn't ready yet!"

"Oops." Kade said out loud.

"So, how will we explain this to the three inside our cabin, that we knocked out our teammate?" Ada asked.

"I dunno..." Kade replied back, as Nicholas was getting up from his musical ordeal.

"Ugh... What happened?" Nicholas asked, scratching his head.

"We accidentally knocked you out with our music... Again." Ada replied.

Nicholas smiled. "Strangely enough... I liked it!"

All Ada and Kade could do was give a fist bump to each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heidi was doing a bit of fishing for the team.

"Come on, Heidi! You've got a fruitful fish in your grasp!" Grace cheered out loud. "Come on..."

"RAAAUUUGGGHHH!" Heidi yelled out loud, as she reeled in, with all her might, a lovely huge fish.

"Awesome!" Grace cheered out in glee.

Heidi chuckled. "Thanks for the suggestion of using a piece of watermelon as bait.

The duo walked over to Thunder and Twiggy, who was cooking up a meal over their campfire.

"Whoa, you two got a huge one..." Twiggy said, grinning. "This'll keep the team well fed for quite a while!"

The cooking duo then cooked the fish, and soon after, they were eating their meal.

"Well, there's some for the team to eat, once they get hungry enough." Grace commented.

"So... what is there to talk about?" Thunder asked.

"Um, football?" Heidi asked, to which Thunder groaned. "Was it something I said?"

"Sorry, just hearing that word makes me gag..." Thunder said out loud. "I know I play football, but the players on my team... Let's just say the art room had to be replaced."

"Jeez, what DID they do?" Grace asked.

"I... rather not say..." Thunder said out loud.

* * *

Outside, Verna was laying down, and rubbing on her plushie.

"For something that's often ignored... You're one awesome dude..." Verna said to the Maractus plushie, ignoring the footsteps that's coming towards her. Just then...

"A-HA!" Steph shouted out loud, surprising Verna. "You're RUBBING on that plushie, are you?!"

"Um..." Verna replied.

"Don't you know that stuff is nerdy?! You're a TRUE disgrace to your kind!" Steph shouted out loud.

"I liked it because..." Verna tried to reason with Steph, but...

"But, what?" Steph said, as she thought of something. "No... You know, I think I saw something similar to that plushie in a window from our shopping spree earlier today."

Verna mentally facepalmed. "_Sh*t... How could I have missed that?"_

"You know, maybe I won't reveal your secret to the world... If you listen to all my instructions." Steph ordered. "I say jump, you say how high. I say lob a fruit at one of the Geek's kiwis, you do so. I say vote off a friend, you DAMN better do so... Cause if you mess this up... Your secret is exposed to the world... For EVERYONE to hear."

Verna gulped.

"We clear?" Steph asked, glaring at Verna.

Verna couldn't help but sigh.

"Yeah, Steph... We're clear."

"Good. Now, first thing in the morning? Get rid of that stupid doll. It's creeping me out." Steph replied, as she walked away from Verna, leaving Verna shocked.

* * *

**Confessional: Uh-Oh...**

Verna: -She is sad- Fine... I admit... I'm a huge... Pokemon fan. Been one since I was in 5th grade. But I kept it hidden thanks to it not being cool in school... I don't wanna be sent down to the bottom of the Popularity ladder... -She then looks at the Maractus plushie and starts sobbing into it-

Steph: AHAHAHAHA! I found my first secret to exploit! Although, I'm surprised it came from Verna of all people. Still... This is gonna be fun!

* * *

During the middle of the night in the Popular's cabin, everyone was sleeping... Almost everyone.

"Perfect..." Steph whispered out to herself, as she crawled outta bed and snuck over to Verna's bag. Carefully unzipping it, and taking out a flashlight, she started to inspect the bag.

"Hmm... Come to mama..." Steph whispered, as she took out the fake Twilight book. Putting the flashlight in her mouth, she opened it, and saw, not 3 lip balm containers, but a Pikachu-themed 3DS.

"The frick is this ugly yahoo?" Steph asked, as she inspected the 3DS. "Is this... a handheld?"

She then got the idea of pressing down on where the game card was inserted, and it ejected itself. She took out the card, and read it to herself.

"...Pokemon X? Verna's a... Pokemon fan?" Steph asked, as she quickly reinserted the card back in, and grabbed up a small bag. Reaching inside it, she saw multiple game cards.

"Pokemon Y, Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire?" Steph commented to herself. "And Animal Crossing: New Leaf?"

She then grabbed a strategy guide from the bag. "Pokedex?"

Steph eyed the Maractus, and flipped through the pages to see that Verna's plushie... WAS a Maractus.

"So... The seeds have been sewn." Steph said, as she grinned evilly as she closed the book, and started to rearrange everything back, as...

"Yawwwwnnn..."

Steph was alarmed, as she started to see who was yawning. She shined her flashlight on Drake, who was sitting up and looking VERY sleepy.

"No, Karen... I don't want a drink..." Drake said out loud in a VERY tired tone.

Steph smirked at Drake, as she was in thought. _"Yeah, that's right, you stud muffin, going into bars, dating multiple girls... You're bad..."_

Drake soon plopped back down and promptly fell back asleep. Steph then snuck back to her bed-cushion, covered up, and grinned.

"Now I know your FULL secret..." Steph whispered to herself. "This is gonna be fun..."

* * *

**Confessional: This can only end well...**

Steph: You know, I might as well get a boyfriend while I'm on here. Drake's suitable enough. He's a bad boy, he drinks, he dates multiple girls... He's like he's ripped off from a hot romance novel!

Drake: ...Did I talk in my sleep, again?

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Geeks, everyone was sleeping as well. Someone was having a dream, as well...

_Nelson was running through a forest, as a very familiar tree came popping up._

"_Whispy Woods?" Nelson asked himself, as he held onto a Yo-Yo. "Okay...I dealt with you several times before. This bout'll just be the same."_

_Nelson did some quick handiwork on the overgrown tree with a face. However, instead of it going sad like it usually does, it instead erupted in anger, a giant seed. Once it hit the ground, it quickly sprouted into another Whispy Woods. Pretty soon, the two were tag teaming Nelson._

"_Ow! Ouch!" Nelson yelled out in pain. "When did Whispy Woods become so violent?"_

_Nelson was on his knees, as the two Whispy Woods were about to finish Nelson off. Just then..._

…

…

_...What appeared to be a Cutter Blade came flying from a random direction, nailing one of the Whispy Woods between the eyes._

_Nelson looked behind him to see Korpse, holding some Cutter Blades and glaring at the two trees._

"_How about we... Take care of these two together?" Korpse asked, as she grasped Nelson's hand, and the two went on the offensive against the two Whispy Woods. Once the two trees were defeated, Korpse grinned._

"_Now, how about we check outta these woods? I saw your destination in the air." Korpse said, as she produced a Warp Star. Both of the teens got on the star, as they started to make their way back to what appeared to be a floating fortress._

"_Hey, I'm picking up some radio chatter..." Nelson commented, as he turned the volume up._

"_Nelson is flying back towards us!" One of the soldiers on the fortress said out loud. "And he's brought company!"_

"_The main cannon's ready. Should we blast them?" Another soldier asked._

"_All right. VAPORIZE THEM!" Yet another soldier yelled out loud, as a rather large shot was shot at by the fortress' cannon._

_Korpse couldn't dodge in time, as her Warp Star was hit by the blast..._

* * *

Nelson woke up in a flash, as he mentally clicked his fingers in frustration.

"Dang it... Not again..." Nelson said to himself. "I could have gotten him this time, too..."

"Gotten who?" Xantara asked, who was sitting indian-style on her sleeping bag.

"Eh, nobody that you would understand, Xanny." Nelson answered. "Just promise me that if any trees start crying, hug them."

Xantara smiled back and saluted. "It shall be my duty, Nel!"

* * *

In a forest path, Nelson was currently looking for some food. While they had some from winning the Food Fight contest the other day, they wanted to keep fully stocked just in case.

"It's a shame my blade on my hat's not real..." Nelson said to himself. "I could reach for the super-high fruit from up top. That's where the super-juicy fruit's at."

Just then, he heard some footsteps.

"Xantara, that you?" Nelson asked, as he turned around to see Verna, darting her eyes back and forth. "Er, Verna?"

"Um, you a gamer?" Verna asked.

Nelson smiled. "Well, or course I—OOF!" Nelson said, as he was accidentally knocked down.

"Take it, it's yours!" Verna cried out, as she ran off.

"Um, take what?" Nelson asked, as he looked at what Verna gave him... "Why did she give me a Maractus plushie, just now?"

* * *

At the Geek's Camp, they were discussing on why Verna would just up and give Nelson a plushie.

"Gee, this is kinda odd." Mozart said out loud. "Why would Verna, someone who's totes rules over her school with an iron fist, just up and give you and a Maractus?"

"I dunno." Nelson replied. "Still, how much sense does this make?"

"About as much sense as figuring out a Death Battle against Monokuma VS Teddie?" Sting said out loud. "Everyone knows that Teddie would win."

"Yeah, Teddie kicks MAJOR ass once you get him in your party." Marissa commented.

"Agreed." Olivia stated, as the intercom came on.

"Everyone, get ready for your next challenge!" Chris said out loud.

"Well, guess its challenge time." Moana replied. "Let me feed Fang real quick."

"Same with Woodstock!" Mozart also commented.

"Lets see what kinda insane crap we're gonna go through today." Marissa said out loud.

* * *

At the same time, over at the Popular's Camp...

"So..." Twiggy said, as both she and Thunder were looking at the clouds. "...Ever had a crush on any of the cheerleaders on your squad?"

Thunder looked a bit sad. "...As a matter of fact... Yeah."

Twiggy looked at Thunder. "So... How that go?"

"I... rather not go into the details..." Thunder replied. "Just promise me that you'll NEVER listen to Bieber."

"Done and done right." Twiggy said out loud, as the Intercom came on.

"Everyone, get ready for your next challenge!" Chris said out loud.

"Well, let's do this!" Twiggy shouted out loud, as she got up. Holding a hand out to Thunder, he accepted it as he got up. Twiggy pulled her hand back, as she turned her back from Thunder with a blush on her face.

* * *

The Campers were waiting on Chris to explain the challenge. Currently, the beach was barren.

"Somehow, I question how Chris is able to deconstruct previous challenges without making much noise." Grace commented.

"Ninja construction equipment, I guess?" Mozart asked, shrugging.

"Eh, they're better than Pirate construction equipment." Korpse said, giggling, as Chris came onto the scene.

"Campers! Welcome to your next challenge! As you can tell, Yolei was voted out." Chris commented. "Shame, too. She had a story about a scar under her eye... Anyways, on to the challenge! Sometimes, when you're in school, you just get so bored, you just wanna sneak outta class."

"I bet Sting does LOTS of times!" Olivia said out loud.

"What, I do not!" Sting commented back.

"Anyways, your challenge? Escape from school. Yep, that's it." Chris said out loud. "You can try to withstand class, but what would be the fun in that?"

Ellis looked a bit worried. "Really? Are you hinting at something?"

"Nope!" Chris replied. "However, you can see that the Island is currently barren, right now."

"Yeah, we can tell that." Ron said right back.

"That's why we're going to a special location for our Challenge!" Chris shouted out loud, as a helicopter came flying down onto the island. "So, board said helicopter and prepare yourselves for an awesome challenge!"

* * *

The flight to the location was uneventful. Even after the helicopter landed, and they boarded a bus, they could see that they were headed towards a small town.

"Campers! Welcome to the town of Poutine Shores!" Chris said out loud. "Its a quaint little place, and the town has volunteered to use the town as location for today's challenge!"

"You did say that our objective was to withstand or escape from class, right?" Thunder asked, as Chris nodded. "How do we do that?"

"Easy, Thunder. Those questions will come in due time. Now, I'll give the teams some directions. The Populars will have to go to Mr. Johnson's English Class."

Drake smiled. "At least I can write something nice..."

"As for the Geeks, you'll have to report to the Gym for your part of the Challenge."

Nelson gulped. "Oh, dear... I'm gonna be the target of dodgeball..."

Chris chuckled. "Not exactly, Nelson. All will be exposed soon enough..."

* * *

****Powerhungry Polar Bears****

The Populars were in the class, waiting for class to start. Some students were in class at the moment, most of them playing around a bit.

"Aww, English Class?" Grace said out loud. "This is so... Boring!"

"Yeah... Curse this suckage of a class!" Heidi also said out loud, pulling on her pigtails a bit.

"Eh, it isn't so bad." Nicholas replied back. "Drake seems to be taking it very well."

Drake was just drawing away, with some students watching him draw.

"_No worries, Drake. Its English Class, one of your best subjects. This should be easy..." _Drake thought.

"And I can sneak in a game or two." Korpse said to herself, as she opened up her 3DS. "Wow... Lots of Streetpasses."

Verna mentally cursed at herself. "_Damn... If Steph didn't ruin my fun last night..."_

"Whatever the case, why do we gotta sneak outta class?" Stella asked, as Mr. Johnson, the English teacher came in. The students and the team paid attention.

"Okay, class. Today is the day of the English Essay." Mr. Johnson said out loud. "Which means... Lots of research."

Drake looked up. "_Aw, crap...Oh, well. At least I can be a bit creative, right?"_

"You'll be doing research on historical facts... And **NO CREATIVE WRITING.**" Johnson commented.

Drake's face said it all. "_Awww... F*ck._"

* * *

**Confessional: Well. This... escalated quickly.**

Drake: Research writing's... Not my forte... And I can't do any creative writing? ...Can this get any worse?

Verna: I suck at research... Especially school research... And with Steph on my back...

* * *

"So... What old, dead geezer are we gonna write about?" Kade asked, grinning.

"It's not a who, but a when." Johnson said out loud. "Today, you'll be writing all about... Tudor, England, the 16th century, to be exact. Yep, back when King Henry the 8th was in charge."

Ada did some reading in a History book about King Henry the 8th, and turned as green as her hair. "Ugh, Kade? Nick? Remind me to NOT invite this jerk to any parties."

Nicholas nodded in agreement. "Done. I mean, look at what he's done throughout his reign..."

Stella looked at her history book too, and was shocked. "That royal jerk exiled her DAUGHTER, all because she was a girl?"

Even Steph was sickened. "Ugh, this is... Just sick and wrong."

"Yeah, Steph?" Verna asked. "What's so sick and wrong?"

"The dork... cut off his wives heads if they screwed up even ONCE." Steph said out loud. "Even I wouldn't resort to that!"

The color in Verna's body drained in an instant.

* * *

**Confessional: Even Evil Has Standards, folks!**

Verna: Jeepers, the dude's WORSE than Paul from the Diamond and Pearl anime! At least Paul doesn't cleave his released Mon's heads off with a frickin' AXE!

* * *

Drake was having a tad bit of a headache, as he was trying his best to write something.

"Ugh... This is completely..." Drake said in a soft whisper.

"I seen enough." Korpse replied out loud. "Dude is worse than Ghetsis back in 5th Gen. Let's bust outta here."

Drake seemed a bit shocked. "Really? Won't we get in trouble?"

Stella smiled at Drake. "Trust me, we won't get in trouble. Besides, look at the teacher."

Currently, Mr. Johnson was asleep at his desk, with drool coming outta his mouth.

"We have the perfect opportunity to bust outta here, and I know you don't want anything to do with this King Henry jerk." Stella reassured Drake, as Steph looked at Stella with an angry look.

* * *

**Confessional: Escape From The City... Would it fit here?**

Steph: Ugh, that Stella is getting close to Drake! Her and her friendly attitude doesn't deserve someone bad as Drake!

Drake: I dunno about playing Hooky... That seems rather mean.

* * *

Grace was doing some writing, until finally... "I seen enough as well. I'm outtie." She said, as she got up, snuck past a sleeping Mr. Johnson, and stood at the door, and motioned the team to follow.

The team saw that motion, as they started to get up from their seats, keeping quiet so Mr. Johnson wouldn't wake up.

"I still think this is mean..." Drake said out loud.

"Well, Chris did say that you could withstand the class." Stella commented. "Maybe try that? We can meet up later."

Stella then started to leave class, as Drake was by his lonesome.

"Okay... I can do this..." Drake said to himself, as a familiar song was heard. It was the SpongeBob Squarepants theme. A student pulled out his tablet and started to watch the show.

"Oh, boy... Someone's not working. They'll get busted..." Drake said to himself, as he glanced at the screen to see what the episode title was. His expression took a direction to the frightened. "Aw, no... Not _The Splinter_..."

"So, I like this crap." The student snapped back at Drake. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Drake looked at the paper again, and shrugged, as he wrote a few words on it, and snuck outta the room.

"King Henry the 8th was a Poopiehead?" The student read his paper out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, that was really bold.**

Drake: Yeah, I've seen enough toons that were bad enough for me to cringe, and sometimes cry. The Splinter from SpongeBob was one of them, with another... It motivated me to try to create good, wholesome cartoons for kids. Cartoons that are GOOD, with a GOOD message within them. And it looks like I have a purpose of being on this show, now.

* * *

Drake caught up with the others, as Steph smiled.

"Glad for you to catch up with us." Steph said, grinning.

"Shush, if we're going stealth-like... We gotta do this right." Grace whispered out loud. "Now, follow my lead."

The Campers did that, as they sidled through the halls.

"So... Is this getting anywhere?" Twiggy asked out loud.

"Just about." Heidi replied out loud. "We just gotta sneak close to the exit, and run like hell."

The team continued to do so, as some sounds was heard.

"Aw, s**t! The fire alarm!" Thunder yelled out.

"Sneaking, smeaking! Let's bolt!" Grace said out loud, as the team started to run for the exit, and eventually exiting the school.

"Okay, we're out." Korpse commented. "Now what?"

"Simple. We RUN." Grace said out loud. "Run for the HILLS."

"Good plan." Nicholas replied, grinning.

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

In the Gym, the Geeks were waiting for their fate. The Gym was decorated like a Guest Speaker was about to talk.

"Well, at least we won't be doing anything involving sports." Marissa said out loud.

"So, what are they gonna talk about?" Ron asked.

"Who knows..." Sting replied out loud. "Besides them?"

"Yeah, we already know to say no to drugs." Olivia commented. "Quit shoving it down our throats, Nancy Reagan!"

"Er, is she, like, dead?" Moana asked.

"I dunno..." Mozart replied out loud. "Wish they would tell us what our guest is. Waiting is BOGUS, dudes."

"You and ME both." Nelson said as well. "Two words can take gamers out like us into some sadness."

"What are they?" Xantara asked.

"Game Delay." Nelson replied, as he shivered.

* * *

****Confessional: Enough to send a forum into a panic.****

Nelson: We wanna understand if a game's taking long, but at least tell us WHY. And let's not mention the year Animal Crossing was a no-show at a E3...

* * *

Soon enough, the Guest Speaker came to the Podium.

"Good Morning, class. Today, I am here to tell you a very important message." The Guest Speaker said out loud.

"Say no to drugs, stay in school, and all that doo-dah..." Benny said to himself.

"If it's about the importance of washing your hands after washing your hands, that only happened once!" Cherri complained.

"It's about the importance of stretching before exercise." The Guest Speaker said out loud, as he started to explain a lotta stuff.

"Ugh, this stuff's so boring." Ron whispered out loud.

"I mean, YAWN." Yentoulis also commented.

"Yeah, it is true." Mozart replied to his team. "But he doesn't have to shove it down our throats, like those bogus TV preachers every Sunday morning."

"We should make like a pill bug and roll outta here." Cherri said, as Nelson looked at the punk girl.

"Wait, you mean... Sneak out?" Nelson asked out loud.

"Yeah, I'm falling asleep listening to this baldy." Sting commented. "And I usually cheer at PEP RALLYS. Let's bail."

Olivia grinned. "Whoa, I've never thought you would be BAD."

"Come again?" Sting asked, as Olivia looked at Sting with a dreamy look. "Er, hello there?"

Olivia snapped back into attention. "Oh, yeah... I'm fine. Not like I care or anything."

"So, let's make like an invisibility cloak and fade away!" Marissa commented.

"Yeah, besides... It's not like we heard this stuff before." Xantara replied, sitting in a rather complicated sitting position, as the guest speaker continued.

"...Golf Slumber Parties? That's a thing?" Marissa asked.

"Apparently, so." Sting replied, blinking in confusion. "Can we just take the 1 stroke penalty instead?"

* * *

****Confessional: FORE!****

Moana: Like, I play Mario Golf with Wiley. The poor Cheep-Cheeps and Bloopers end up getting hit by my balls by accident. Sports aren't my thing... But no way there can be a slumber party involving actual golf... -Her eyes go wide- Can there?

Marissa: What's up with this school? They have a Guest Speaker talk about stretching, Golf Slumber Parties, and improving your... football swing? Does he have a logic stat of negative 5?

* * *

Back in the Gym, Moana sighed.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Moana commented out loud. "Why would you wanna kick a BASEBALL?"

"I dunno, but we gotta bust outta this dungeon." Marissa replied back. "You guys got any ideas?"

"I dunno." Cherri commented. "Only time I played hooky was when that bug exhibit was in town..."

Everyone looked at Cherri.

"What? I was 12 at the time." Cherri replied back. "Plus, my teacher got sick, my class got a REALLY mean substitute that later got arrested for tax evasion at the end of the day, the lunch was meatloaf from some country that doesn't exist anymore..."

"Um... How does all of THAT work?" Ron asked.

"Beats me." Cherri shrugged. "Still, one of us should sneak outta the Gym. The joint's guarded TIGHT."

"Guys?" Ellis spoke up. "I shall do so. I've got an idea up my... Does t-shirt sleeves count?"

"I think so, dude." Mozart answered.

"Still... I rather not do it." Ellis commented. "I could get in a LOT of trouble."

"I'm sure they would understand, Ellis." Marissa said with a warm smile.

"Okay." Ellis replied. "I'm gonna do this..."

Ellis walked down the bleachers, and talked to the teacher. After doing a "potty dance", he was given permission to leave the gymnasium.

* * *

In the halls, Ellis did some sneaking around, all while trying to avoid any people that could spot him and send hi back into the gym. Once he was in the clear, he spotted his target: A fire alarm. He took a big breath and sighed.

"Well... Here goes nothing." Ellis whispered to himself. "God... Mom... Dad... Kurohi... Marissa... PLEASE forgive me for what I'm about to do..."

Ellis then pulled down the fire alarm...

* * *

Back in the Gym, the Guest Speaker continued.

"Perfect throwing techniques for tossing soccer balls? You kick them, ass-hat!" Benny said to the Guest Speaker in a low, inaudible voice.

"Makes more sense than kicking a hockey puck." Mozart commented, as some loud noises were heard, sending the Gym into a panic.

"Whoa, a fire!" Cherri said out loud. "You don't think Ellis lit a firecracker and flushed it down the toilet?"

"Personally, I find that to be what Sting would do." Olivia replied.

"What? No way!" Sting said out loud. "I would NEVER trash indoor plumbing!"

"If I ever did that, someone who I used to babysit with would tan my hide!" Moana replied back. "Dude has a PLUSHIE of a TOILET!"

"Whatever, the teachers are distracted." Marissa said, as she got up. "Let's roll a 5 and break free!"

The team ran down the bleachers, and out of the Gym, all without anyone spotting them leaving.

* * *

Now in the halls, they were looking around.

"Hey, where's Ellis?" Mozart asked. "Where is the little dude?"

"Psst! Over here!" A voice whispered out, as a hand wrapped up in a mitten was waving to them.

The team fastly walked over to where the hand was.

"Ellis?" Moana asked. "You did that?"

"Yeah, and that was NOT one of my proudest moments." Ellis said to the group. "Still, I think we should escape, and soon."

"Sounds good to me." Ron commented, as the team started to escape from the school, and away from their educational prison.

* * *

Chris was watching some monitors, with a grin.

"Whoa, never thought Ellis would do something so naughty!" Chris said with a grin. "But now that our teams have escaped from school... Can they withstand the next part of the challenge? Find out... After the break!"

* * *

From the security room, a man shrouded in shadow, was watching the teams escape.

"So, we got escapees..." The man said out loud. "No one plays hooky on my watch..."

He then pressed a button on a microphone. "Mrs. Gray? Administer the Truant Officers. Have them search every doghouse, henhouse, outhouse, malthouse, and dollhouse."

"Yes, sir." Mrs. Gray answered through the speakers.

"Good... Cause no one escapes from Poutine High... Without getting into trouble..." The man said to himself.

* * *

Whoa, things have taken a turn for the serious. Now the teams have Truant Officers after them! Can they survive?

NEXT TIME: It's all fun and games, until the Truant Officers attack.


	8. Hooky, Line, and Sinker -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we hide from the Truant Officers!

BaconBaka is loafing around!

* * *

****Powerhungry Polar Bears****

In a park far enough from the school, the Populars were cheering.

"Wow, can't believe we snuck out!" Heidi exclaimed in excitement. "While I wouldn't do this kinda thing in actual school, I still feel excited to do something... out of character!"

"Yeah, and besides... That King Henry the Asshole was... Well, an asshole." Kade replied back, grinning.

"So, we have the rest of the day to do stuff. What do we do?" Steph asked.

"Well, once Stella gets back from doing some shopping, how about we enjoy the scenery? Catch a movie, eat at a cafe..." Twiggy replied. "Its bound to be fun for a good day off..."

"Plus, Chris wasn't too vague with his orders for this challenge. All he said was escape, and that was it." Ada commented. "No additional details, or anything..."

"Yeah..." Grace said out loud, as she ate an apple. "Unlike yesterday when someone shot Chris outta nowhere."

"Yeah, what was he thinking?!" Ada shouted out loud. "I'm not ready to tackle a murderer, especially someone who owns a FIREARM!"

At that time, Stella came walking back with a small bag in her hand. "I'm back!"

"Wait, you were gone?" Heidi asked. "I should keep more of a track on my teammates..."

"So, where you run off to?" Verna also asked back.

"Um, I was only going to get some chocolate bars for us." Stella said, smiling, as she gave Drake a Crunch bar.

"Thanks, Stella." Drake said with a smile.

"And one for the three party people." Stella replied, as she gave Ada, Kade, and Nicholas a Snicker's each.

"Thanks, Stella!" Nicholas said out loud with a smile.

"Well, now we have something to fork over to any cranky grannies..." Ada grinned, as Kade and Nicholas stared at Ada. "What? Have you ever tried to cure someone's crankiness with a Snicker's bar?"

Stella gave Verna a Kit Kat bar, as she opened said candy bar, and smiled as she snapped it apart, and bit into one of the pieces.

* * *

**Confessional: Give me a break!**

Verna: While I may be the most popular girl in school, even I can't resist a Kit Kat bar.

* * *

"So, what do I get?" Steph asked.

"Um, some Gummi Worms? Sorry, it's all they had!" Stella replied, giving Steph some Gummi Worms, as Steph started to eat them.

"Okay, THESE worms I like. But I'm not eating the pineapple flavored sides, got it?" Steph ordered.

"So... I was thinking." Twiggy commented, biting into a Twix. "What's the difference between Double Dare, and Super Sloppy Double Dare?"

Thunder shrugged. "I dunno. More slop? Makes more sense than how a snowcone got into the Hidden Temple."

Steph smiled deviously as she got close to Drake.

"So... Drake?" Steph asked. "I heard you talking about someone named Karen last night. Wanna fill me in?"

Drake was confused. "Um... What? I don't know anyone named Karen..."

"Funny... I thought you did... Must be a dream I had." Steph commented, as she did some thinking, as...

"A-**HA!**" yelled out a voice belonging to a rather large male. It belonged to a rather strong and tall male wearing a blue jacket. On the elbows appeared to be brown patches, they were wearing beige pants, and all in all, looked intimidating.

"We've FOUND you!" Another voice yelled out loud, also tall and strong and wearing the same outfit.

"We?" Kade asked, looking around. "All we see is two people!"

The two large people looked at each other with a confused look.

"Err..." Korpse said out loud. "When did you get the Prefect's outfit from Bully?"

"Korpse, I don't think NOW'S the time to make gaming references." Verna commented.

"You group of foul students are skipping class!" The first large person commented out loud.

"Skipping? You kept ALL of us prisoner and FORCED us to write about some dead king who is most likely burning in hell for beheading his several wives!" Steph snapped at the two.

"And besides, I haven't even dealt with durian fruits during the show yet, so I know I can't be foul!" Grace said out loud.

All of a sudden, a ring tone started to ring out from someone's pockets.

"Wait, whose phone is that?! Don't we see we're about to be scolded by two gorillas in ugly suits?" Steph yelled out.

"Hang on, it's my phone." Nicholas said out loud, as he sighed in embarrassment and answered it. "Great, mom... Now EVERYONE knows my current ringtone is _Hey Mickey_... Hello?"

"Nick! Way to have an 80's song for your ringtone!" Chris commented out loud, chuckling in the background.

"Ada, after this challenge is over, PLEASE change my ringtone." Nicholas said to Ada.

"Will do, party student!" Ada replied back with a salute.

"Anyways, your objective is to guide your team to one of three safe spots. If any part of your body such as touches the safe spot, you're safe." Chris said over the phone.

"Even if I hurl a prosthetic at the safe spot?" Kade asked. "Cool beans!"

"And where are said safe spots?" Nicholas asked.

"Simple. I uploaded a map for you that you can share with the other teammates. Your team can stick together and have the Officers chase you around, or you can split up and hope you don't have to deal with the Officers. The team that gets to the safe spots first, or with the most still running around by the end of the challenge wins!" Chris said over the phone, as it hung up.

Nicholas looked at the team. "So... Who's got a iPhone that can download the map?"

"I do!" Steph commented, producing an iPhone. "I can DL the map from your phone."

"Okay... Who else?" Nicholas asked. "How about you, Verna?"

"Nope. I don't have one..." Verna answered. "Ask someone else?"

"Er, I got one!" Twiggy replied, exposing her iPhone. "I use it for looking up recipes."

"Okay, then... We can split into groups of three. With there only being two Truant Officers, it'll be easy enough to get to any safe spots there happens to be." Nicholas said out loud. "Now, we ready to rock?"

"You DO know we can hear you!" The Truant Officer said out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Hear no Evil**

Nicholas: As student president, I'm sure this strategy can work! Or mess up big time. Still, I have faith on my team.

Verna: Okay, I lied... I do have one, which I got as a Christmas present. I didn't speak up because... I have a background pic of Minun on it... Palling it up with a Drifloon.

Drake: -Chuckles in embarrassment- Karen... She doesn't mean Karen from Harvest Moon 64? ...Yeah, she's a bit too spicy for me. I'm more of a Popuri fan. Or a Maria fan, anyway.

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

In another part of town, the Geeks was commenting on various stuff. Ellis was still ashamed at what he done.

"I dunno why I did it..." Ellis said, looking down. "I know it was to make for a diversion, but I..."

"Hey, it was for the best." Marissa replied, reassuring Ellis. "You had to make a diversion, and our fingerprints would have gotten on the handle."

Ellis smiled at Marissa. "Yeah, and plus, it was part of the challenge, right?"

With Cherri and Benny, Cherri was dropping some pieces of chocolate nearby an ant hill.

"So, Cherri... You sure the ants'll eat it?" Benny asked.

Cherri grinned. "You know it! They took my swiss roll from me in Kindergarten, remember? And that thing's mostly chocolate."

Benny smiled. "You know, I wonder what a chocolate filled Swiss Roll would taste like..."

"Idea for the future, man!" Cherri said out loud.

Nelson was hanging with Sting, talking about stuff.

"So, what's your favorite game?" Nelson asked.

Sting smiled. "I'm kinda a fan of Nintendo... Mostly the Animal Crossing series. Heck, I even brought two New Leafs, turning one into some sort of goth settlement."

"Goth? Like what Korpse is?" Nelson asked, as Sting nodded.

The Cheerful Emo then grinned. "You like her, don't you?"

Nelson turned around in embarrassment. "What, I do not!" He said, blushing.

"The heart says it all." Sting replied with a smile.

Sting then looked at Moana, with a smile on his face. Nelson grinned, knowing it was his chance to get revenge.

"You like Moana, do ya?" Nelson said out loud.

Sting blushed in embarrassment. "What? She's only a friend!"

"Sure, she is..." Nelson commented out loud, tracing a heart with his finger. "The heart says it all."

"Aw, shut up." Sting replied with a playful grin as...

"HEY!" A voice shouted to the group of Geeks as they looked at where the voice came from.

Two rather tall Truant Officers, dressed in the same clothing as the Popular's Truant Officers, was leering at the group.

"Um, who are you insufficient hounds?" Yentoulis asked.

"Talking back to a superior is not welcome in a school environment!" One of them yelled out loud.

Benny sighed. "Great... Of all the people we get scolded by... We end up with one that's a Kiyotaka Ishimaru wannabee..."

"Also, body piercings aren't welcome in a school environment!" The same truant officer said out loud.

"Hey, what gives?!" Cherri yelled out loud. "One of the girls at the Gym had two eyebrow piercings, her nose pierced on both sides, a septum piercing... I'm kinda jelly, to be honest."

"So, you mentioned to Yento that you're our superiors." Moana said out loud. "Exactly what do you mean by that?"

"My name is NOT Yento..." Yentoulis said back to Moana.

"Our TASK is to get YOU lot back into class... Where YOU belong." The first truant officer replied.

All of a sudden, someone's iPhone started to ring.

"Um, while I think Final Fantasy 4's Boss Theme is appropriate music, there's no WAY we can beat them!" Ellis said out loud. "It's basically a Run or Die situation."

"I... think this is my phone." Marissa commented, as she answered said phone. "Hello?"

"Marissa! Nice ring tone! Though I still have problems with Culex." Chris commented. "Maybe I should try the Lazy Shell... Anyways, like I told the Pops, your objective is to guide your team to one of three safe spots. If any part of your body such as touches the safe spot, you're safe."

"Makes sense." Marissa said out loud. "Where are said safe zones?"

"Simple, Ms. Dungeon Queen. I uploaded a map for you that you can share with the other teammates. Your team can stick together and have the Officers chase you around, or you can split up and hope you don't have to deal with the Officers. The team that gets to the safe spots first, or with the most still running around by the end of the challenge wins!" Chris said over the phone, as it hung up.

Mozart looked at the two, waiting around. "So, think we should split into groups of two?"

Marissa did some thinking. "Hmm... Makes sense... Although I never had to skip class before. Not even for huge game releases..."

"Waiting is not allowed in a school environment!" The second truant officer yelled out loud.

"Urgh, let's go with the plan and download the map to Mozart's phone, okay?" Yentoulis commented, as Marissa did just that.

"Okay, now's lets flee!" Marissa said, as they started to make a break for it.

* * *

**Confessional: Hurry! Hurry!**

Mozart: Wait... How did Yento know I carry an iPhone with me? I invented several apps for mine.

* * *

With Drake, Stella, Heidi, and Grace, they were running away while being tailed by a Truant Officer. Drake and Heidi were the fastest of the two, as Grace and Stella were behind, with Grace shaking her head.

"Hide in a restaurant... Real nice plan if you're not allergic to collard greens... What was I thinking?" Grace said out loud.

"Hey, I didn't know Drake was allergic." Stella replied. "And it was pure chance that it would be the special for that day."

"Plus, they're quicker than us." Grace commented. "How can we catch up to them if they're fast?"

"I dunno, but a sweet person like Drake doesn't deserve to write about that jerk King Henry the 8th j!" Stella said out loud.

"I'm starting to think they named Henry from _The Good Son_ after the buttwipe." Grace commented.

"Okay, now you're just being silly." Stella replied, sighing.

"STOP, so we can catch you!" The Truant Officer yelled out loud.

"Hmm... Hang on." Grace said, as she took out a banana from behind her back.

Stella was surprised. "Hey, how do you do that?" she asked.

"Fruit farmer's secret." Grace answered, as she started to eat the banana in a few gulps. Now with the leftover peel, she grinned. "Let's see if this idiot can handle a little slickage..."

Grace threw it behind her, as the Truant Officer slipped on the banana peel, falling down in the process. He quickly got back up, though.

"Funny... Thought that could buy us some time... It always worked in cartoons." Grace said to herself.

"Nevermind that, look!" Stella replied. "Drake and Heidi's going into an alley!"

Grace then looked at Stella, and grinned.

"See you after class, Starfruit!" Grace commented, while smiling, as she stopped, leaving Stella to look back, as Grace was captured by the Truant Officer.

Grace... You sacrificed yourself for me..." Stella said to herself. "I dunno why, but... I owe you big time..."

* * *

She soon caught up to Drake and Heidi, who was hiding in the alley.

"Stella... I wondered what happened to you." Heidi said out loud. "And what happened to Grace?"

"I... think she gave herself up to buy us some time." Stella replied.

"Aww, why would she do that?!" Heidi shouted out loud. "I was gonna share some Starburst with her later on!"

"Um, I think we should hide... Now." Drake replied, as he eyed a rather large cardboard box. He then smiled. "...And I've got an idea."

He motioned the two girls to get into the box, and he closed it, as the Truant Officer came by. Looking into the alley, he sighed as he saw nothing but an alley and the large box.

"Okay, I could have swore I saw the two go into that alley..." The Officer said to himself. "...I must be imaging things again."

He then took his leave, as the box opened, revealing the three, climbing out.

"Well, King Kong thinks we split." Heidi commented. "But we shouldn't celebrate yet. We're down by one player, and it's most likely 2nd Quarter."

"Yeah, you're right." Stella said, as she smiled at Drake and patted him on the back. "Nice plan with the box!"

Drake couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Stella."

* * *

With the Party Duo and Nicholas, they were walking around, instead of running.

"So, Ada? Explain why you suggested to walk, instead of run?" Kade asked. "I can run, too."

"Er, yeah... About that..." Ada replied out loud. "It's a long story..."

"Flashback time?" Nicholas asked.

"Er... Nah. Not right now." Ada answered.

"So, would we put you down for a CPP when that does happen?" Kade asked.

"Er, what?" Nicholas asked back.

"Um... I kinda do Edgics on TV shows just for fun when I'm not partying." Kade replied. "I even did an edgic on Rugrats!"

Ada was then given a paper. "Wow, Angelica got a LOTTA N tones... And a Double Tone N for The Trial."

"Yeah... Angelica was a brat." Kade replied back. "A pure and simple brat."

"There you are!" A voice belonging to a Truant Officer said out loud.

"And here's Mr. Double N Tone right here." Ada commented.

"And here's Miss Smartmouth!" The Truant Officer replied. "Don't you know you're skipping out on a essay that's 99% of your final grade?"

Nicholas sighed. "Dude, its summer. I don't think this test counts towards any grades."

"Well, now it's our job to take you back where you belong. We already caught your fruit obsessed friend with the fruit painted on her cheeks." The Truant Officer commented.

Ada snapped her fingers in frustration. "Damn... They must have caught Grace."

"And now, it's your turn." The Truant Officer said out loud.

"Crap... Time to bail from this party, guys!" Kade replied, as the three started to make a break for it.

* * *

The trio was continuing to run for their lives.

"Guys! We gotta keep up!" Kade yelled out loud in a worried tone. "I do NOT wanna end up in Detention for the next 70 years!"

"Plus, I'm not the most athletic one of the bunch." Nicholas also said. "Doesn't help that I never been chased by a giant, before."

"Your school had peeps that were normal sized?" Ada asked, as she was quickly downed. "Owww!"

"ADA!" Nicholas and Kade yelled out loud, as Nicholas ran over to Ada's side.

The Truant Officer grinned, as he looked above Ada and Nicholas. "Your day off is O-V-E-R, OVER!"

Just then, the Truant Officer was whacked to the ground. Ada and Nicholas could see that Kade was holding one of her prosthetics as a weapon.

"Quick, while he's down!" Kade said out loud.

"How do we get outta this mess?" Nicholas asked. "Ada's currently in pain."

Nicholas then scanned the current area they were in, and got an idea.

"Okay!" Nicholas said in triumph, as he picked up Ada. "Think you can hang in there for a short moment Party Palette?"

"I sure hope so, Party Pal..." Ada commented.

The trio, Nicholas and Kade holding Ada, got to what appeared to be a bike. On one of the sides, appeared to be a side-car.

"Quick, get on the other bike." Nicholas said out loud.

"Wait, what?" Kade asked, alarmed. "Is that, like, theft? I don't want a star on my wanted level!"

"Yeah, but it's our only way to escape, currently." Nicholas replied. "I do promise to return the bikes back to their owners afterwards."

"Well, when you do put it that way..." Kade commented, as she left a note on a sign on the bike rack.

"Okay, let's rock." Nicholas said, as he pedaled his feet off, with Kade following aside them.

"Er, Party Pal?" Ada asked. "You know where one of the Safe Spots are at?"

"Well, I read the map. There's one about three miles close to here. If we can get there before King Ghidora decides to think up the same plan, then we should be golden." Nicholas said, smiling.

"Wow, you're picking up some lingo, buddy!" Kade replied with a grin.

Nicholas couldn't help but blush.

* * *

**Confessional: It's a bicycle built for two!**

Nicholas: Wow, I'm not sure why Ada was just in pain like that... Hope she'll be okay.

* * *

With Korpse, Thunder, and Twiggy, they were just walking around.

"So... We're such a silent bunch, are we?" Twiggy said out loud.

"Yeah, we've don't have much in common between us and Korpse." Thunder replied. "I mean, I don't play many games."

"Yeah. Besides, I suck bad at games, anyway." Twiggy said out loud. "Still... Korpse?"

"Yeah?" Korpse replied.

"You said you were part of the Lobster family, and was born with a silver spoon in your mouth, huh?" Twiggy asked, as Korpse nodded. "Do you have any butlers or maids?"

Korpse chuckled. "Yeah, but I usually do my own thing, anyway. I even cook my own meals sometimes!"

"So..." Thunder said. "Do you eat stuff like Peking duck, actual lobster, and all that rich people food?"

"Actually..." Korpse replied with a giggle. "I usually go for a cheeseburger. Just a normal cheeseburger, at that."

"Cool." Thunder said, smiling.

"So... How good are you, huh?" Twiggy asked.

"Eh, I'm not Martha Stuart caliber, but I'm decent enough." Korpse replied, grinning.

"Yeah... Same here." Twiggy said out loud, sighing.

Thunder looked at Twiggy. "Hey, don't feel down. You're a fantastic cook!"

Twiggy beamed at that. "Really?"

"Yeah! Who else can add in an unique spice into foods?" Thunder said, with a smile.

Twiggy smiled back. "Thanks, Thunder."

Thunder blushed at that. "Um... T-Thanks."

* * *

Steph was hiding in an alley, with Verna in tow.

"Nice going, Verna!" Steph snapped at Verna. "You just HAD to be distracted."

"Me?!" Verna snapped back. "YOU were the one that said to the Officer that they were giving out free copies of CoD! ...And I don't think they play CoD! They play Battlefield."

"Whatever, I need you for a distraction." Steph said out loud. "I want you to have him chase you. While you're on the run, I can sneak to the Safe Zone. Simple as that, right?"

"Wait, then that means YOU'LL get to the Safe Zone, and not me. That doesn't seem fair." Verna answered.

"Yeah... Neither is revealing your big secret... Pokemaniac." Steph replied back, while filing her nails.

Verna sighed. "Ugh... Fine, I'll do this..."

Verna walked out into the open, looking for the Truant Officer, as Steph made a break for it.

"Er, Truant Officer?" Verna asked out loud, as the Officer spotted her, and started to chase after her. Verna started to run as a result.

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

Ellis, Marissa, Benny, Cherri, Mozart, and Nelson was talking about stuff.

"So, Cherri? Bug Quiz." Nelson said out loud. "Where would you find a Goliath Beetle?"

"Simple: They're usually found in African forests, and are among the largest beetles in the world." Cherri explained.

"Wow, very impressive... Guess you ARE an entomologist." Nelson replied with an amazed look on his face.

"Hey, you have any questions about bugs, feel free to ask away!" Cherri said, rubbing Nelson on his head.

"Yeah, bugs are awesome. I raised some ants in an ant farm when I was six." Marissa commented.

"Really? At age 6? Lucky; I raised them at age 7!" Cherri replied.

"Um, dudes?" Mozart said out loud, pointing at the direction in front of them...

A Truant Officer was waiting for them.

"Time to get BACK to class..." The Officer said out loud.

"Quick, guys! Run!" Benny shouted out loud, as the campers took Benny's lead. He lead them to what appeared to be the Outskirts outside of town, with the Truant Officer tailing the four. Soon enough, they crossed what appeared to be a rope bridge, which appeared to be made sloppily, almost like it was for the challenge.

"Hurry, cross it!" Ellis said out loud, as the 6 crossed the bridge.

* * *

Now across the bridge, the Geeks looked at themselves.

"We may be far from him... Doesn't matter, because he's gonna cross that bridge any moment now." Nelson replied.

"Not if I have anything to say about it..." Benny said out loud, as he pulled out his sword.

Cherri was alarmed. "You mean to tell me... You had your sword on you... ON SCHOOL GROUNDS?!"

"The wonders of hammerspace can do some amazing things, Cherri. Now, then..." Benny replied, as he slashed at the ropes holding the bridge together. The ropes gave way, and the bridge soon fell apart, and the boards floated downstream, as the Truant Officer approached. "Try to cross NOW, sucker."

The Truant Officer shrugged, as he started to continue walking, right into the river... It took only a few moments, but he soon surfaced... On the OTHER SIDE!

"Not radical, dudes." Mozart commented, looking wide-eyed.

"Yeah, what is he, part Diving Beetle?!" Cherri also said out loud.

"Now that's just plain trolling... And I know trolling. RUN!" Nelson shouted out loud, as the six started to continue making a break for it.

* * *

They continued to run away from the Officer, as they started to lose steam.

"Seriously, I didn't run this bad since I captured a Queen Yellow Jacket for research purposes!" Cherri complained. "I was intending to release it back into its hive!"

Mozart was confused. "Um... Should I even ask why?

Marissa was doing some thinking, and suddenly got an idea.

"Guys, keep going! I can attempt to stall him!" Marissa said out loud.

"Wait, how?" Ellis asked.

Marissa winked. "Trust me on this one, cutie. Now RUN."

Ellis nodded, as Marissa stopped in her path, as she stared down at the Truant Officer. She looked up at the tall Truant Officer, and grinned.

"You... Shall... Not... Pass!" Marissa yelled out loud.

"Wait, what's Marissa doing?" Nelson asked, looking back.

Back with Marissa and the Truant Officer, the Truant Officer was indifferent, as he picked up Marissa, and ran off with her under her arm.

"Crap, that creep caught Marissa!" Nelson replied. "We gotta save her!"

But before Nelson could run after the Officer, Ellis grabbed Nelson's arm.

"No, Nel... It's too late." Ellis replied. "She did her part. We'll see her after the challenge, though."

"Still, we gotta get moving." Benny said out loud. "That dude could be back, or he could double-team on us with his friend."

"Yeah, you could be right." Nelson replied, as the group continued to run.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Moana, Olivia, Sting, Ron, Xantara, and Yentoulis, they were running for their lives.

"Body piercings are still not allowed in a school environment!" The Truant Officer yelled out loud.

"Hey, it comes with the Emo package!" Sting replied back.

"Personally, I think it makes you more unique, Sting." Moana said back.

Yentoulis was struggling while running. "Guys, hold up! I gotta..."

"No can do, Yenty." Ron replied back.

"It's NOT Yenty!" Yentoulis yelled out loud. "It's Yentoulis! Get it through your thick skull!"

"So, what can we do to lose him?" Xantara asked.

"Kicking him may be outta the question." Moana replied. "Dude may be too ripped to even feel that."

"Should we sic Yentoulis on him?" Ron asked.

"I heard that." Yentoulis replied back, looking a bit annoyed."

Olivia grinned at that fact. "Think if I get captured, he'll take off his shirt?"

"Err... After last night..." Sting commented. "I think that would be a BAD idea."

"Aw, come on!" Olivia complained. "That only happened ONCE!"

"I still remember, and I quote..." Ron said out loud. "Wanna be my honey bun of a slab of hotness... You said that to a Duncan poster you put up."

"Hey, it looks good next to that poster of..." Olivia commented. "Um... What's that game with the blocks that's on that poster, Stingy?"

"Minecraft?" Sting answered.

"Yeah, that... Not that I care about that..." Olivia said out loud.

"Hey, took me a while to find a good biome to start with." Sting said back. "But in the end, it was worth it. I went with Jungle Biome."

"I went for Tundra Biome, myself." Moana replied with a smile.

"HEY! Talking about Minecraft Biomes is against the rules of a School Environment!" The Truant Officer yelled out loud.

"So is running!" Olivia replied back, as the group started to run. However...

"Curse my slow legs..." Moana said, as she saw her group run farther and farther. "I gotta think of something..."

She then noticed a stream, which was leading down a river. An idea soon sparked in her mind.

"Well, guess I'm taking a dive... Literally." Moana said to herself, as she reached into her pocket, and put on some googles. Taking a deep breath, she jumped into the stream and dived in. Swimming fastly, she was far away from the Truant Officer, well adjusted in her environment.

"Where did she go?!" The Officer said out loud. "Doesn't she know that swimming in rivers is against the School Environment?"

* * *

Under a bridge, Moana resurfaced, as she took a huge breath of relief.

"Whew, that was close..." Moana said to herself. However...

"Boy, I'll say..."

Moana looked at the direction to see what appeared to be a homeless person, with wild hair sticking out.

"Aren't you one of those fresh-water mermaids from that cartoon that I heard about?" The homeless person asked.

"Um..." A confused Moana answered. "I don't kinda follow... I may be a marine biologist in training, but I wasn't born OF the sea."

"Darn it, I was wrong, again!" The homeless person said in frustration, before pulling something behind his back. "...Rat on a stick?"

Moana turned green at the gills. "Er, no thanks... I'm a vegetarian."

* * *

Back with the remaining Geeks, they were catching their breath.

"Hey, guys? What happened with Moana?" Sting asked.

"Um..." Olivia replied back. "I think she got captured."

"Aww, dammit!" Ron cursed. "You just HAVE to be the bearer of bad news."

"Somehow... I wouldn't think so." Xantara replied back. "We just gotta press on, until we get to the Safe Spot."

"Yeah, and we may wanna make it quick." Sting said back. "He could double-back."

"And I highly doubt hanging around won't do us any good in a school environment." Olivia replied, as everyone looked at her in concern.

"Er... Are you feeling okay?" Ron asked, confused.

"Nothing, Ron." Olivia answered. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, Olivia's a strange one...**

Olivia: YES! Moana got captured! Now she won't get in my way into wooing that bad heartthrob!

Sting: I'm starting to think Olivia has a crush on me... But I don't wanna break the truth to her. But still... -His eyes turn angry- If that guard harms a blue hair on Moana's cute head...

Moana: Okay, I lied. I'm not a vegetarian. I had to say that so I wouldn't have to eat a dead rat... I don't think a shark would touch that stuff.

* * *

In a classroom devoid of any decorations, instead of some chairs, desks and a TV, Marissa and Grace were looking around.

"So... How you got captured?" Grace asked.

"Er, I tried pulling off a _Lord of the Rings_." Marissa answered. "I knew what I was getting myself into. So, how about you?"

"I went down fighting a Truant Officer armed with nothing but a pineapple, a slingshot, and 12 grapes!" Grace said out loud, as Marissa continued looking at her. "Okay, fine. I sacrificed myself. There, you happy?"

Just then, the door opened, and Verna was tossed in... Literally.

"Ow, be careful, you overgrown dorks!" Verna snapped.

"You got captured, too?" Marissa asked.

"What's it to you, dorks?" Verna said back, as the intercom went on.

"You three lot were found skipping class... For that, you SHALL be punished." The voice behind the intercom said out loud.

"What is it? The Garbage Pail Kids Movie?" Grace replied back.

"No... WORSE... You shall be watching... The Oogieloves!" The voice said out loud through the Intercom.

Both Grace and Marissa's heart sank like a stone, as they hugged each other.

"**NOOOOOOOOO!"** They both shouted out loud.

Verna sighed in annoyance. "Ugh, you lot wouldn't last two seconds if Twilight was on."

* * *

**Confessional: The author saw The Oogieloves at a Livestream. His mind was BROKEN.**

Verna: -She looks at the camera with a disapproving look on her face- No... That movie was WORSE than Twilight... And this is a KIDS movie. No kid would wanna see that! -She then stares at the camera in anger- My BRAIN is HURTING! If I see those bastard butterflies ONE more time... Their asses, if they have one, is a Grass Type!

Grace: I... have a STRONG hatred for balloons, now. And butterflies telling me to dance.

Marissa: That movie was horrible... But when a cutie like Grace was just as horrified like I was... Yeah.

* * *

Drake, Heidi, and Stella were still running. They were running at a moderate pace, so Stella could keep up.

Wow, who knew that dude could hear a sneeze from far away?" Heidi asked out loud, looking at Stella.

"I tried to warn you that I was allergic to Asparagus." Stella replied.

"Yeah, who knew that farmer's market was having a sale on it, today?" Heidi commented.

"Stop right there!" The Officer yelled out loud.

"Not to mention a sale on giant gorillas." Heidi commented. "We gotta bail, and FAST."

Heidi did some scanning around the area, and got an idea. "And I know the place. Follow me, guys!"

Stella and Drake looked at each other, as they shrugged and started to follow Heidi, into what appeared to be a building. Little did they know, they didn't notice any of the wiring, attached to some dynamite...

* * *

Once inside the building scheduled for demolition, the trio stopped for a moment.

"Okay, let's split up and confuse the dude!" Heidi said out loud, as she and Stella went into some other rooms. Heidi went into what appeared to be a bathroom. She picked up a newspaper, and began to read it.

"Patriots win, 59-0..." Heidi read to herself. "Wow, talk about your curbstomps."

Stella ran into a bathroom, which was a dead end. Before turning around, she read one of the writings on the walls.

"McLean is a..." Stella read, as she shuddered. "Yeeeeeaaaahhhh, no. I am NOT reading that last word."

As for Drake, he kept on going straight, as he heard some creaking.

"Whoa... Better slow down, before..." Drake commented to himself.

Slowing down, he then started to walk slowly. He was at the exit of the room, until...

"I got you NOW..." The Truant Officer said out loud, as Drake turned around.

"No, no! Stop!" Drake replied back, and waved his arms, knowing what could happen if the Officer tried to run.

"What, me stop? This is the GOOD part! Busting a bully like you? Time to pay for your crimes!" The Officer replied, as he started to run.

"No no no..." Drake said out loud, looking REALLY worried.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" The Officer snapped back, as he ran towards Drake, but...

_CRRREEAAAKKK..._

**SNAP!**

The floor under the Officer gave way, as he was now hanging from a broken board. Under him was a solid concrete foundation, and it looked like falling onto it at a large height could seriously damage a body.

"Crap... HELP!" The Officer yelled out loud in panic.

Drake looked at the rather large hole, and instantly started to run to the officer. However, the officer's grip gave way...

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" The Officer yelled out loud...

…

...As Drake managed to grab onto the officer's hands in time.

"Hang on... We'll get you up." Drake said out loud, as he looked around. "Stella? Heidi? Little help?"

"Look, man! I'm sorry for calling you a bully!" The Officer replied back, close to tears.

"Look... Just remain calm. My friends'll come shortly." Drake said, as both Stella and Heidi came into the room, to see Drake hanging on to the Officer, and struggling to do so.

"Drake! Dang, man... What happened?" Stella asked.

"No time to ask, Stella!" Heidi replied back. "He may be a Truant Officer, but he's still human."

Going around the hole, they managed to sneak close to Drake, and grabbed onto Drake's hands.

"Now, when we say 3, we pull." Stella ordered, as Drake and Heidi nodded. "1, 2, 3, PULL!"

The three of them pulled the Officer out of the hole. He was back on solid ground in moments.

"I... Don't know what to say..." The Officer said, looking down and breathing deeply. "You... saved my life."

"Think nothing of it." Drake replied back.

Just then, a small explosion was heard.

"The hell was that?" Heidi asked, as another explosion was heard.

They could see at the entrance that the building was exploding... With them INSIDE it.

"Guys? ...We may wanna start running **NOW**." Stella said, as the four started to make a break for it. Dodging any falling debris from the ceiling, they managed to escape from the building, just as it collapsed from above the 4.

They looked back at the rubble of what once was a building. Heidi was staring at it with a shocked look in her face.

"_Oh, no..._" Heidi thought to herself. "_It's all coming back to me..._"

"Somehow, I don't think that was part of the challenge..." Drake said out loud, as he looked at the Truant Officer. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm good.." The Officer said out loud. "Look... You get going."

"Wait... You're letting us go?" Stella asked. "Why?

"What do you want, a written invitation?" The Officer answered. "Get going..."

"You got it." Stella replied, as she grabbed ahold of Heidi's hand. "Let's roll, Heidi and Drake."

Heidi snapped back into attention. "Er... Yeah, let's. Let's roll like a cruller!"

"Er, what?" Drake asked, confused.

The three of them ran, as the Truant Officer looked at the three.

"...Thanks, guys... For saving my life." The Officer said to himself, as he watched the group run off.

* * *

**Confessional: What a rescue!**

Heidi: Er, yeah... Sorry about what happened to me back there...

Stella: Wow, I never thought I would be running outta an exploding building like one of mom's action movie heroes.

* * *

The three ran, just in case the other Officer was chasing after them. Soon enough...

"Look, it's the Safe Spot!" Stella shouted out loud, as the three crossed into the Safe Spot. Chris soon rang on Stella's iPhone.

"Stella! Drake! Heidi! Congratulations for making it to the Safe Spot!" Chris said through the phone.

"Awesome!" Heidi replied with a grin.

"All right!" Stella also said, smiling.

Drake nodded in approval, with a smile on his face.

* * *

The Party Trio were riding down on their borrowed bikes, with Nicholas looking at Ada with concern.

"You hanging in there, Ada?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, Nick." Ada replied with a smile. "I... just acted careless, that's all."

"Still, I gotta wonder... What caused your leg to act up like that?" Kade asked.

"Well... All I can say is that I'm REALLY jealous of Twiggy's skills." Ada said, as the trio turned the corner. "Well, here we are!"

Stopping the bikes, they stepped out, as Nicholas' phone rang. "Congratulations!" Chris said over the phone. "You, Ada, and Kade made it to one of the designated Safe Spots! And don't worry. The bikes? Well... You kinda are accidental heroes?"

"Accidental? How?" Kade asked, as the video on the phone switched towards the OWNERS of the bikes... Getting arrested.

"Well... They tried to stick up the place. And without any bikes to get away with, they were quickly arrested for grounds of armed robbery." Chris commented.

"Well... Talk about convenient." Nicholas replied. "What would they going after?"

"Money, jewelry... And a jukebox that played all of ABBA's latest hits." Chris said, grinning as he shut off from the other end.

The three looked at each other, and shrugged.

* * *

Twiggy, Thunder, and Korpse were running away from a Truant Officer.

"Stop right there, now!" The Officer yelled out loud.

"Oh, jeez." Korpse commented. "This is buying the last copy of a hit game all over again! Or buying a Nintendo game during a CoD release!"

"Aww, geez... Do they really do that?" Twiggy asked.

"I never knew how fast 9 year olds could RUN after I brought a copy of Harvest Moon!" Korpse said out loud. "Virtual farming's MUCH better than shooting an ISIS member in the balls!"

Thunder was puzzled. "Err, aren't they in a different name? I mean, they're lame, anyway, but..."

"Whatever, here we are!" Twiggy shouted out loud, as the trio came running towards the Safe Spot... Only to find...

"About time you showed up."

"Steph?" Korpse asked. "You got here first?"

"Guilty, as charged." Steph smirked back. "Still... We're here, now."

Steph's iPhone started to ring, as she answered it.

"And you four are at the Safe Zone! Congratulations!" Chris shouted out loud. "But, did you do better than the Geeks? You'll have to wait and find out."

Steph turned off the iPhone, as the four sat down.

"So... What do we do, now?" Thunder asked.

"Um... Cook?" Twiggy answered. "I always carry portable cooking equipment with me."

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

With the hobo, Moana was yawning in the middle of the hobo's stories.

"And that's how I ended up as top supreme rat chef supreme." The hobo said out loud, while biting a bit off of his cooked rat. "Sure you don't want some?"

Moana turned super green as a result, and walked outside the bridge. The hobo looked at Moana, and shrugged.

"Oh, well... More for me, then." The hobo commented.

With Moana, the Truant Officer walked up to her, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Before you capture me... Just... give me a moment." Moana said out loud, as she ran to the river and began to retch loudly.

Everyone was still running from the Officer, but they were getting a tad bit tired. The skies were clouding up.

"Geez, how CAN we get away from this guy?" Nelson asked, as he tripped. He was promptly caught by the officer.

"S***t! They caught Nelson!" Olivia replied back. "I'm going back for him!"

"Olivia, wait!" Sting cried out loud, as he could only watch Olivia get captured.

"This challenge is turning UNCOOL, dudes." Mozart commented out loud. "Both Nelson AND Olivia got captured, as thus Moana and Marissa!"

"As long as nobody else got captured, we should be golden!" Sting said, as he looked up. "Hmm... Looks like rain."

All of a sudden, the clouds above seemed to open up, as it started to rain.

"It IS rain..." Benny replied, as the group stopped, and the Truant Officer caught up to them.

"Guess we're captured, now?" Mozart asked, as his iPhone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Geeks! I kinda forgot to watch the weather forecast this morning... Therefore, the challenge is hereby cut short, due to rain!" Chris said out loud.

"But wait, who won?" Benny asked.

"Just wait until you all are back with your teams, okay?" Chris replied.

* * *

Once at a designated point, the teams were waiting to see who won. Ellis was busy consoling a shaken Marissa.

"Marissa?" Ellis asked. "You okay?"

"I seen some things, man... Things you do NOT wanna see..." Marissa said out loud.

"Just... push those memories outta the head?" Ellis asked. "Just think of happy memories? Like your first victory in a campaign, or whatever they are?"

Marissa did so, and smiled.

"Thanks." Marissa said out loud. "You know... I have an extra SPECIAL surprise coming up for a cutie like you."

Ellis was confused, as Chris came to the teams.

"Geeks! Populars! I tallied the results, and with the least campers captured, today's winners are... The Populars!" Chris shouted out loud.

The Populars cheered loudly as a result, while the Geeks sighed in defeat.

"And as for your rewards... Here you go!" Chris said out loud, as he threw some teddy bears at the Populars.

"Teddy bears?" Steph asked. "What are we, 4?"

"Oh, there's something else. Press the tummy." Chris replied, as Steph pressed hers.

"Big Bucks Big Bucks Big Bucks No Whammies No Whammies STOP!" The Teddy Bear said out loud.

Steph was confused. "Er... What?"

"Mine is also saying something weird as well." Twiggy said out loud, as she pressed her teddy.

"Some people f***k at Funerals. Me? I f***king cut off heads."

The campers were wide-eyed with shock, as they turned towards Chris.

"Er, Chris? Where did you get these bears?" Ada asked.

"Um... I think they were recalled." Chris replied. "Now, for the Geeks? They get nothing but the satisfaction that this was a Reward Challenge. So there's no vote off tonight. Now... Let's get outta this shower."

* * *

**Confessional: Score another victory for the Populars**

Steph: Oh, well... It's only a Reward Challenge. We'll take out a Geek tomorrow, I just know it!

Yentoulis: Ugh, idiot team members...

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

A few hours later, the sun has sank below the western horizon, and Ellis was waiting outside the cabin. Benny and Cherri was outside with him.

"Sucks that we lost, though." Benny said out loud. "I thought we stood a chance, to be honest."

"Hey, we can always do better next time!" Cherri exclaimed.

"So, Ellis?" Benny asked. "What are you doing out here?"

Ellis smiled. "Well... Marissa has a special surprise waiting for me."

Benny and Cherri smiled at each other, as the door cracked open a slight bit.

"Ellis? Ready for your surprise?" Marissa said out loud.

Ellis nodded, as he entered.

* * *

Ellis looked in the cabin, to see that something similar to a board game was set up in the middle of the floor. There seemed to be several pieces on said board, including some dice, and a box labeled DragonStrike by the side.

Marissa was smiling, as she looked at Ellis.

"So, you up for some role playing?" Marissa asked.

"Er... okay?" Ellis replied, as he sat down. "So... What's my job?"

Marissa grinned, as she seemed to get into character. "Well, brave adventurer. You seemed to have gotten trapped in Teraptus' dungeon. Your objective is to escape said dungeon with your life. Now... Who thouth shall you play as..."

Ellis looked at the cards presented to him. "Guess I'll be the Wizard, then."

"Great choice, brave adventurer. It was Lady Mirian's favorite choice, too." Marissa said out loud, while remaining under character. "Now... Thou art adventurer shall roll the die, and plan out the first move."

Ellis rolled said dice, and smiled, as he looked at Marissa. "Thanks for doing this... Dungeon Queen Marissa."

"Thou art sends her own welcome, as well." Marissa replied, smiling.

* * *

Sting and Moana was watching the waves, as they were talking to each other. Sting's shoes and socks were off, exposing his feet. Fang was asleep next to Sting.

"So, your younger brother Wiley..." Sting said out loud. "You said he was the smartest in his class, huh?"

"You betchya!" Moana replied. "He's a huge book of knowledge. And with a girlfriend, to boot!"

Sting smirked at that. "Really, now?"

"Yeah. I thought I would be the first to find love, but none of the boys in my school's kinda interested in a oceanic girl like me." Moana replied. "Still, I support my little bro. Tilly even looks up to me like a sister!"

"Tilly?" Sting asked.

Moana giggled. "Wiley's girlfriend, silly! She may be saucy, but once you get to know her, she's a real sweetie."

"Like Sour Patch Kids?" Sting continued to ask. "Mom always liked those things."

"Err... Something like that." Moana commented, as Olivia approached Moana, holding something behind her back.

"Hey, Moana! Nice job on today's challenge!" Olivia cheerfully said with a smile.

"But, we lost. It was a total ship sinking." Moana replied back.

"Aw, whatever... Look. I have something for you." Olivia said, as she pulled out what appeared to be a cupcake. She then handed it over to Moana. "Ta-DA!"

"Wow, thanks!" Moana replied, as she unwrapped the wrapper, and bit into the cupcake. "Um, Olivia? This cupcake tastes... weird."

All of a sudden, her stomach started to gurgle.

"Awww... Son of a Sea Carp." Moana cursed to herself, as she ran off, dropping the cupcake.

Olivia watched Moana run off, and smiled. "Now that the blue haired girl's gone..." She said, as she sat down and tossed the cupcake aside. "I want to borrow your foot for a moment."

"Why?" Sting asked, as his foot was grabbed, and Olivia took what appeared to be a qTip. Soaking it with sea water, she grabbed up some of Sting's sweat from his foot along with it. "What are you doing, and why did Moana get sick from that cupcake just now?"

"Oh, nothing. She's just being a HUGE meanie because she didn't like my cupcake..." Olivia answered, as she smiled, as she tossed in the qTip into a mason jar. "There we go. Now... Wanna hang out for now?"

Olivia scooted closer to Sting, as Sting got nervous.

"I... I just remembered." Sting said, as he got up. "I gotta ask Nelson for my copy of my My Little Pony comic he borrowed last night."

He then walked away, not before whistling for Fang. Fang got up, and started to run towards Sting, panting along the way.

Olivia glared at Sting. "Ohh... I'm STILL gonna win your heart, Sting... But first..."

She looked into the mason jar holding the qTip.

"Time to grow some foot fungus. Yes... This'll look GOLDEN next to my fungus from Duncan, Alejandro, and Scott..."

Little did she know, someone was listening to the conversation. He activated a device, which grabbed the cupcake, and said device pulled the cupcake away.

* * *

In a tall bush far away, the holder of the device was Mozart, and he was looking at the half-bitten cupcake.

"Good thing I installed a device in my bo staff to grab up stuff with a claw, but... I don't understand this myself." Mozart said to himself. "How could a cupcake send that wave-diving cool gal to the toilets?"

"Squeak..." Woodstock squeaked in disappointment, as there was some ruffling going on. Mozart got in a fighting position, only to find out who it really was...

"Good evening, Mr. Mozart." GENKI said out loud. "Master is taking a nap, currently. So I decided to take a walk by myself."

"Whew..." Mozart sighed. "I thought you were Olivia. I dunno why she had a cupcake that... Well, made her hurl buckets."

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." GENKI replied back. "Master installed an analyzer into me. I can figure out what the secret ingredient is that made Miss Moana vomit."

"Okay. We need the blue haired babe for our challenge tomorrow." Mozart said out loud as GENKI opened up her chest, and a scanner was exposed.

"Please insert the object in question, and I shall have it analized." GENKI replied back, as Mozart did just that with the cupcake. GENKI then appeared to have what could be a buffering circle in her eyes. Once she was done, GENKI blinked and looked at Mozart.

"I has analyzed the cupcake. It is your normal everyday cupcake, laced with just a dash of Ipacac." GENKI said out loud.

"Wait, Ipacac induces... vomiting." Mozart replied, as he looked at GENKI. "Why would Olivia do something like that? Or... Twiggy baked it for us to totes make us sick?"

He then tightened his headband.

"I think it's time for me to play detective." Mozart commented to himself. "See where that cupcake could have appeared from."

* * *

Back with Moana, she was hurling buckets of digested food in what appeared to be a trash can.

"Yuck... First that homeless rat eater, now that cupcake..." Moana sickly mumbled, as Sting came walking up to her.

"Moana? You feeling okay?" Sting asked, as he peeked inside said trash can. He quickly turned away in disgust. "Shouldn't have looked."

"Yeah... I'll be fine. It was just a bad cupcake. Maybe it expired?" Moana replied back.

"I'm just hoping this whole deal doesn't turn you off cupcakes." Sting said, concerned.

"Nah, this was just a one-time deal." Moana replied. "I'll be okay, once I get something in me."

Sting then did some thinking. "Hmm... Maybe Xantara has some kinda tea that'll help your tummy. Think it's worth a shot?"

Moana smiled back. "Yeah... Maybe."

Sting then wrapped his arm around Moana, as he smiled at her.

"Just in case you're feeling a tad bit woozy..." Sting said, with a blush developing on his face.

"You're one sweet boy, Sting." Moana replied back. "Thank you."

* * *

**Confessional: Love Rising?**

Moana: I still wanna know what was in that cupcake... I found it later laying around, along with some dead ants. Cherri gave them a proper burial at sea.

Cherri: -She is sad- Those ants had their lives ahead of them, too... Damn cupcake.

Sting: Moana... What can I say? She's basically one of my best friends on here. Plus, she has a lotta interesting stories, to boot.

Nelson: I was just walking along with Xantara, when I heard someone talking about Sting Fungus. Is it a disease that I don't know about? Hmm... Bees sting. I should ask Cherri about it.

Olivia: I can't wait to see how this grows! This is getting exciting! At least it's better than when I was given that restraining order from Scott's family after trying to grab samples of his hair.

Mozart: The first person I should question? Twiggy. Why? I saw a tattoo of a cookie on her belly. And unless she was VERY passionate about cookies, why would she have one?

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

With Ada, Kade, and Nicholas, Ada and Kade were sitting next to Nicholas, listening to his iPod.

"Great job, Nick! You're proving that you can handle the Wub!" Ada said, grinning.

"Also, you're handling yourself good with that Mountain Dew." Kade also said, smiling.

"Thanks, guys." Nicholas replied to both of them.

"And with that, your training to be a Party Pal is at its halfway point." Ada commented. "Next up... A makeover!"

"Wait, huh?" Nicholas asked.

"Yep! Those duds of yours? Old school!" Kade answered. "We KNOW you'll like your new look!"

"Er, okay?" Nicholas replied back.

"Now, Nick..." Ada said, as she got Nicholas up. "Let's do this thing!"

"Um... Okay..." Nicholas replied back, as both Ada and Kade grabbed Nicholas' hands.

* * *

Near Verna's tree, the Pokemon fan sighed.

"Man, this completely sucks." Verna said to herself. "Thanks to Queen Bitch, I can't play Pokemon, anymore! And I was gonna look at my Vivillon collection too... Blasted Oogielove butterflies..."

"Aww, sad that you can't play your geeky games, anymore?" Steph taunted, as Verna started to say something, but... "Suck it up!"

"Um..." Verna started to say, as Steph continued.

"Now... I want you to trash that gothic bitch's 3DS." Steph ordered. "Games? Bah. What a waste of time AND money. I want YOU to trash her 3DS by tomorrow morning."

Verna was shocked. "What?! But her 3DS?! What if it was a birthday gift from her dying grandma?"

"Well, boo-fu***ng-HOO!" Steph snapped. "She shouldn't have died. Now TRASH that 3DS."

"But..." Verna said out loud.

"The 3DS... Or your popularity..." Steph ordered, glaring at Verna. "It's your choice."

Verna sighed, as she sadly nodded.

"Good. Glad you see things MY way." Steph commented.

* * *

In the cabin, Drake was setting something up.

"I usually don't show people these..." Drake said out loud to Stella. "But I think it's time to show you something that's very dear to my heart."

"Ooh, what is it?" Stella asked.

"You'll see..." Drake answered, as he pressed some buttons on a remote control. He then sighed. "Yeah, we gotta go through the unskippable Copying DVDs are illegal stuff... Ah, here we go!"

Stella read the title that was on the screen. "Civilization Clash?" [1]

"Yeah, I gotten used to it, due to it being reminiscent of classic cartoons my mom grew up with..." Drake explained. "It involves the adventures of Shu Fang, learning about American culture. Along for the ride is Dewey, Milo, Tauret, and Shade. It's one of my faves."

"Sounds fun!" Stella replied. "Plus, Shu Fang is REALLY adorable! Reminds me of that Chinese girl I played with when my parents visited some business friends one time. She was visiting from China, to boot."

"Sounds interesting..." Drake said, smiling. "So, wanna start off with The Laughingly Lovely Lawnmower? It's the Pilot, after all..."

Stella nodded, with a smile on her face.

* * *

Ada and Kade were waiting outside the Men's washroom, waiting for Nicholas to finish off his makeover.

"So, Kade?" Ada asked. "What do you think of our party pal so far?"

"Well, whatever the case... I think we're corrupting him." Kade replied with a giggle. "He did went in with some bleach, after all."

"Right. Then again, that's what being around two cute, partying girls will do to you!" Ada said, grinning.

"Girls? I'm ready to come out, now." Nicholas said through the door...

He was now dressed in a black EDM shirt, blue gym shorts, black glow-in-the-dark shoes, neon green bracelets on his wrists, and had dyed blue hair. He was also wearing purple sunglasses, and had three colored lines on his cheeks.

"So... How do I look?" Nicholas asked.

Ada and Kade grinned.

"You look VERY awesome, man!" Kade replied out loud.

"Nick, you're gonna be on your way, party wise!" Ada said, with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, guys." Nicholas replied back. "I think I'm gonna enjoy this new look."

"But... Where you find the face paint?" Kade asked. "I never bought any."

"Well..." Nicholas replied. "I did some buying of my own, to be honest... But enough about that. Let's party!"

* * *

Twiggy was looking in her bag, and looked kinda confused.

"Where did my cupcake pan go?" Twiggy asked herself. "Some of my cooking goods are gone, too."

* * *

**Confessional: Party Hard!**

Nicholas: Yeah, all of this partying is good for the soul! And I have my two best friends to thank for it!

Ada: Wow, Nick looks VERY cool and cute with that get-up on! I am so proud of him!

Kade: Partying, huh? -She gives a thumbs up- I approve!

Drake: Well, for a starter cartoon... Stella enjoyed it. Now, to show her something more... Magical.

Stella: Cartoons, huh... I never watched many growing up. But they're... Really good. Drake must be a BIG fan, huh?

Twiggy: Who would wanna swipe my cupcake pan? It's a non-stick pan that my mom brouht for me before... Someone's gotta have ice-cold veins to steal something that was valuable of mine.

Verna: Sigh... Korpse... Please forgive me for what I'm gonna do...

Steph: Oh, yes... I have Verna under my command. Yes, this game... Is mine... I should get rid of that big bitch Stella soon. She is getting too pally over that hotness Drake. I just gotta think up what to do...

* * *

Chris is on the beach, ready to close off the episode.

"And so, the Populars win another challenge! But will the Geeks catch up? Will Verna go ahead with her plans for destroying Korpse's 3DS? Who stole Twiggy's cupcake pan? Will anyone tell Olivia that what she's doing is super-creepy? How will everyone react to the new Nicholas, and who will be voted off next? Find out next time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS. POPULARS!"

* * *

Meanwhile, VERY far away from the island, on an island with very strange creatures, a lone praying mantis was fighting off against a scorpion. It soon got knocked back, as it got submerged in what appeared to be some radioactive waste. The mantis looked down at itself, as it felt itself grow.

Hopping back to the scorpion, it backed up in mercy. But the mantis wouldn't have anything to do with it. Impaling it with its sharp arms, it then took a HUGE bite out of the scorpion's body, killing it. After tossing it away, it gave off a huge roar, as it started to continue growing.

The animals were running away in fear from the mantis, all from the Chris-Head hawks to the Duncan moles. Sniffing one of the slow-flying Chris-Head hawks, the mantis then sniffed the air, and grinned. It then jumped into the water, swimming slightly fast and on its way towards Amherst Island...

* * *

Votes: None, Reward Challenge

* * *

And that's the Truant Challenge! While the challenge was shortened due to circumstances, it was altered so that both the second and third parts are inserted in place. In either case, it was a fun challenge to do.

****[1]: ******Civilization Clash is the Total Drama version of my friend CragmiteBlaster's project, Culture Shock. Support him if you can!**

NEXT TIME: 30 Lives. A Lotta Bullets. No Mercy.

BaconBaka out!


	9. An NES Disadvantage -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Korpse's Earrings**: Golden Skulltula Tokens

This episode, we start up the NES Triple Run!

Now you're playing with Power!

* * *

Chris is on the beach, giving the intro to the episode.

"Last time on Geeks Vs. Populars... Our contestants had to sneak outta class involving the most boring stuff that anyone could imagine. Afterwards, they had to dodge the various Truant Officers. Some feats of keeping them at bay involved cutting a bridge in half thanks to Benny. That... worked as well as you could expect. But Drake proved himself by saving the life of a Truant Officer after a hole opened up below said officer. And at the end, the Populars came out on top. But thankfully for the Geeks, it was a reward challenge."

"But how will everyone fair today? Will Verna go true to her promise to Steph? Will Drake get braver? And for the love of Oreo cake... Will someone tell Olivia that she is freaking CREEPY?! Find out today, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS POPULARS!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_)

* * *

****Powerhungry Polar Bears****

Grace was gathering up some more fruit for the team, with Heidi and Korpse in tow.

"I'm quite surprised that this island's able to handle such delicious fruits." Grace said out loud. "You think the environment would wreck the fruits, though."

"Well, the world's a mysterious place." Heidi commented out loud.

"Yeah." Korpse also commented, as she looked around. "I saw some bananas up that tree, there."

Grace smiled. "Good eye there, Korpse. You've very sightful, whatever that means."

"It comes with playing games." Korpse replied. "You tend to look out for your surroundings more."

Grace then started to climb the tree, as Heidi looked up at Grace, and smiled.

"So, Heidi? Looking at a certain peach?" Korpse teased.

Heidi was suddenly shocked. "Um, what? I'm only keeping an eye out just in case Grace slips, I can catch her! That's all!"

Korpse looked at Heidi with concern. "Um, that's not all you were looking at. You can tell us if you want to."

Heidi then looked around, and got close to Korpse.

"Okay, but you shouldn't let anyone know this currently. Promise?" Heidi said out loud.

"I promise." Korpse replied, smiling warmly. "I bet my nose stud on that promise, as well!"

"Thank you... Okay... I'm actually... Bisexual. But I'm more into girls than boys, though." Heidi commented. "The football team in school tolerated my Bisexuality, though."

"Wow, cool." Korpse replied, smiling. "A fellow gamer I know of is Bi as well."

"Nice, but..." Heidi said out loud. "I'm kinda nervous... I'm... I... may be falling for Grace. But..."

She pointed up, as Korpse saw that Grace was busy grabbing some bananas.

"I dunno know how I can tell her." Heidi whispered to Korpse. "We're good friends, and telling this could..."

Korpse put a gentle hand on Heidi's shoulder. "Look, whenever the time is right... You'll find out when to tell her you love her. It may not be tonight or tomorrow, but someday."

"Wow... very nice advice." Heidi commented. "I always thought gamers would be yelling obscenities at each other for corpse killing and camping."

"Nah, those guys? They are NOT what I call gamers." Korpse replied back. "TRUE gamers look out for each other, even while the Spiny Blue Shells are whizzing past our ears. At the end of the day, gamers are practically family to each other."

"Yeah... True, that." Heidi nodded, as Grace hopped down.

"Got the 'nannas!" Grace said out loud, smiling. "Think we got enough fruit?"

Heidi and Korpse looked in their baskets of fruit.

"Yeah, I think we have enough." Heidi said out loud. "So, ready to head back to camp?"

"I'll be right behind you." Grace replied back, as Korpse and Heidi started to make their way back to camp.

Grace stayed behind, as she looked back at Heidi.

"I'm... flattered you like me..." Grace said to herself, with a blush growing on her face. "I... also... like you a lot as well, Heidi... We're like apples and oranges in a bunch..."

* * *

Drake and Stella were continuing to watch cartoons.

"Wow, Civilization Clash was interesting, to say the least." Stella commented out loud. "But, you said something about a cartoon being magical."

Drake smiled. "Just you watch." He said, as he removed the Civilization Clash DVD, and inserted a new DVD. After skipping the Copy Protection crap, he started with episode 1 of the series.

"My Little Pony?" Stella asked, as Drake nodded. "Hey, it's the show that had the song you sung to a few days ago! Though... I never watched it much before."

"I felt you would enjoy it." Drake commented with a smile.

"Still, I always thought this show was meant for little girls. Yet... I can't stop watching." Stella said out loud. Plus, Pinkie Pie's interesting.

"Yeah, but my fave would have to be Fluttershy." Drake commented.

The two continued to watch the show, with Stella touching Drake's hand. They pulled away with a slight blush growing on the two.

* * *

Twiggy was currently frying up some fish, all while doing some thinking.

"Wow... So far, I lasted 4, almost 5 nights." Twiggy said to herself. "Beat _that_, Freddy Fazbear. Still, a lot of things happened since last year."

She then looked down at her tattoo of a cookie on her stomach, and sighed.

"Mom... Are you still proud of me after I said those words about Lance?" She said to herself. "I know you raised me well, but I feel I'm kinda ashamed at what I did. I still miss you, though..."

She then rotated the fish on her frying pan, as she looked at her bag of cooking equipment.

"I wish I knew who swiped my cupcake can." Twiggy continued. "I wonder what they would do with it, anyway..."

She then looked at Thunder, doing a little fishing nearby.

"Still, Thunder... What can I say? He may be on the football team, but he's... different from any jock I know. For starters, he more than just a football player. Both of us share the same interests in cooking. Plus, he's... kinda cute."

She then looked at the food, and smiled.

"Well... Food's ready. Time to call in the squad." Twiggy commented to herself.

* * *

The Party Trio were setting up for their nightly party, as Ada looked at Nicholas.

"Wow, still lookin' good, Nick!" Ada said out loud.

"Yeah! My dad'll kill me for my new look, but I don't care!" Nicholas replied back, grinning.

"Yeah, live long and party softly!" Kade yelled out loud with a grin, as Ada and Nicholas were confused.

"Wait, what do you mean your dad would kill you for that?" Ada asked.

"Well... Dad's kinda a Governor, and I had a strict upbringing. I would always try to do my best in school, get straight As... He's pretty much education first and foremost." Nicholas replied back. "Mom, while less strict, was more lenient on what I could do."

"Gee, sounds like a tightwad." Kade said out loud. "Is he the reason our commercials are scary or insane as frick?"

"What do you mean?" Ada asked, tilting her head in confusion. "I don't watch TV much."

"Yeah, me either." Nicholas replied back.

"Still... WHEN. IN THE HOLY HOLE-FILLED JAMMY-JAMS. WILL WE EVER USE A WUNDER BONER?!" Kade yelled out loud.

Ada and Nicholas looked at each other, with confusion.

"Did I see Twiggy using one?" Ada asked Nick.

Nick was disgusted. "Ada, dude. TMI."

* * *

Verna was far away, while holding a black 3DS. She looked at it, and sighed.

"Korpse... I hate to do this, but... I've no choice." Verna said to herself. "Good thing I removed the SD Card and that game earlier."

She then tossed it onto the ground, and picked up some rocks, and began chucking them at it. While it made some scratches on it, she could see that it was still in operational condition.

"Crap... I forgot. Nintendo makes some really quality products." Verna said to herself. "Not even hitting it with a sledgehammer could do. Not that it matters; I can't lift one up that high, anyway."

She then did some looking around, and spotted what appeared to be a hole in a tree. She stuck the scratched up 3DS in the hole, and then buried the contents with some leaves.

"There. And since its colored black, she won't be none the wiser." Verna commented, as she made her way back to Steph.

* * *

Back with Steph, she smiled.

"So, did you destroy that gothic bitch's 3DS?" Steph asked.

Verna nodded. "Yeah, its done. It's joined up with the Virtual Boy in the Sky."

Steph gave Verna a glare. "Cut it with the geeky talk. Got it?!"

Verna nodded.

"Good. Now we wait. Korpse may not be so happy when she wants to play a game, but do I care? Nope!" Steph said, unknowing that the 3DS is still alive...

* * *

**Confessional: Does the science still gets done and Verna makes a neat gun?**

Steph: Aww, the fireworks will fly. Much like how I got the Anime Club banned from school.

Verna: Unknown to Steph... -She whistles the Captured Pokemon theme from Pokemon X and Y, as she holds up a Scott Idol- Found this baby in that tree. I'll keep it a secret for now.

Ada: Nick's Dad is a poopiehead. He wants to raise the tax for flushing toilets by 1 cent. Do we want someone controlling his son like that? Drake would approve that message if I told him.

Drake: Yeah, I might as well admit. I'm a Brony. I saw one episode of My Little Pony, and got hooked... My mom likes it, too. -He smiles-

Stella: Civilization Clash was interesting, as thus My Little Pony. We also watched some more cartoons together. Needless to say, I'm becoming a fan of them.

Grace: Yeah, I learned how to climb trees from my bud in a LGBT support group. She said that the best fruits were at the top of a tree. Thanks for the tip, Irene; I'll bring home some island "buttfruit" for you when the show's over.

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

Sting, Moana, and Cherri were sitting on the steps of their cabin, commenting about stuff.

"So, how many piercings do you got in your ears, Cherri?" Sting asked.

"Eh, about 24, give or take." Cherri commented. "In the past, I would get one if I did good in school, which I did. And in one instance, was free due to it being a free ear piercing with one bellybutton piercing day."

"Cool. I... Had all of mine done in one afternoon." Sting said, smiling.

"Also, you already know about my tattoos. I've got 8 so far." Cherri exclaimed. "And I plan on getting more. Bug themed, or course."

"I couldn't take pain like that." Moana commented. "Sure, I would like a dolphin on my upper back, but its the pain that I can't take."

"I know these guys at my local parlor." Cherri said out loud. "Maybe they can set you up?"

"Um... I'll think about it." Moana replied.

"Cool!" Cherri exclaimed out loud. "I think I can see a jellyfish going up your leg!"

"Um... Nothing TOO fancy, please." Moana replied back.

"What if its a box jellyfish?" Cherri asked. "They're tiny enough and a quick ink job!"

"Also, is it me, but is Olivia a bit... creepy?" Sting also asked. "The girl tried to make foot fungus outta my sweaty feet."

"Eew..." Cherri replied back, a little disgusted. "That's just... That's just wrong, man."

"Still, should we worry about her?" Moana asked.

"Well, I think she should be safe... For now." Sting replied. "But if she starts collecting samples of my eyeliner while I sleep..."

"Pfft, like that'll happen." Cherri commented. "You brought a lot with you, though."

"Enough for me to last the season, and then some!" Sting said, grinning.

* * *

In a cave far from camp, Olivia was setting up her jar with Sting's foot fungus in it. It was growing rather rapidly.

"Wow, it seems to be growing a bit faster than usual." Olivia commented to herself.

She then looked around, as she opened up the jar, and scooped up some of the fungus with her finger. Screwing the lid back, she looked around again, and licked the fungus. After a few moments of tasting it, she smiled.

"Oh my God... It... tastes like the deceased! Ooh, he's so perfect and dreamy and perfectly dreamy!" Olivia exclaimed out loud.

She then reached into her knapsack, and pulled out samples labeled Duncan, Alejandro, and Scott next to Sting's sample.

"Comparing the other samples to Sting's... They do not compare. At ALL." Olivia said to herself. "Still, I remember the day Alejandro's bubble popped and he fell into the swimming pool. I had to fringe on some copyrights just to attempt to keep him from leaving! ...No wonder I'm not allowed to enter the Hammer section of the local store, anymore."

* * *

With Benny, he was playing some Ocarina of Time on his 3DS, and getting frustrated. Nelson was watching Benny play.

"Augh! Bloody Water Temple!" Benny yelled out loud. "What kinda sadist MADE that temple?"

"I dunno." Nelson commented. "Maybe someone was having a bad day? Someone ate their box of Pocky they were saving for later?"

"Yeah, I would have to go online to beat this blasted place. But being there's nothing I can connect to, and I forgot my strategy guide at home..." Benny said out loud.

"Well, let me help you out." Nelson replied.

"Knock yourself out." Benny said, as he gave Nelson the 3DS. He then watched Nelson blaze through the temple like he knew it on the back of his hand. "Okay, how?"

"Well, I do play some games outside the cuteness genre." Nelson commented. "Zelda, being one of them. I always thought Malon was kinda cute."

"Not as cute as a certain gaming goth girl, huh?" Benny smirked back.

Nelson blushed. "Well, you hang out with Cherri all the time."

Benny blushed back. "Y-Yeah... She's tough and dresses rebellious, but she's one of the nicest girls I met."

"Guess we are both attracted to dark-dressed beauties, huh?" Nelson said back.

"Yeah, we are, Nel..." Benny replied.

* * *

With Xantara and Ron, they were at the beach, looking out at the waters.

"Its such a nice night." Xantara said out loud. "So warm and peaceful..."

"Yeah..." Ron replied.

"And the waters are perfect." Xantara commented with a warm smile. "I'll be back."

Xantara ran back into the cabin, and after a short while, she came out, wearing a floral patterned swimsuit, which also showed off her midsection. She also had tulip themed swimming trunks. Her jewelry was also off, sans her earrings. She was running towards the shore.

"Last one there is an Overcast Sun Saluation!" Xantara shouted out with glee as Ron kept on standing there. She then stopped, as she looked at Ron.

"Ron, you okay?" she asked.

"Um..." Ron replied back. "Nice tattoo."

"Ron, I know its nice. It represents the New Age lifestyle. But seriously, what's going on?" Xantara asked.

"Its that..." Ron mumbled, as he started to remove his hoodie. "You won't like what you're gonna see."

Ron then removed the rest of his hoodie, as Xantara was shocked.

His hair was unkempt and really wavy, and there were some short spots. There also appeared to be a brown glass spot in it, too.

"Oh, my... You... got glass in your hair!" Xantara said out loud. "What happened?"

"Well... a beer bottle fell on my head." Ron lied. "I tried cleaning the wound, but it... Yeah."

Xantara looked at Ron's hair again, and started to remove the glass spot from it. Once it was removed, she smiled.

"Well, there's a chance your hair can be saved. I have a tea that can help with growing your hair back a bit, once I do a little up-keeping. You want a sip later on?" Xantara asked.

Ron smiled slightly. "Yeah. That would be... Nice."

"Glad to hear it." Xantara replied with a warm smile.

"So..." Ron said out loud. "When did you get the tattoo?"

Xantara smiled. "Around my 16th birthday. Like I said, it represents my lifestyle."

"Go on..." Ron replied, interested in her lifestyle.

* * *

Mozart was fixing up ice cream scoop that he used in Episode 2, as Yentoulis walked up to the inventor.

"Okay... What... The HELL... Did you borrow GENKI for?!" Yentoulis yelled out loud in rage.

"Excuse me?!" Mozart snapped back. "GENKI came to me first!"

"Well, she was talking about some I chemical that I can't pronounce." Yentoulis replied.

"Well, have you even thought of how GENKI's completely feeling, hanging with you?" Mozart asked out loud. "Honestly, she seems upset."

"Pfft... What would a stoner like you know about women?" Yentoulis replied back. "Oh, that's right: NOTHING!"

"Well, I don't see any girls wanting to crush on you!" Mozart said right back.

Yentoulis looked butthurt. He quickly shook that off, as he glared at Mozart. "Well, it's early on! So HA!"

Yentoulis then walked off, as Mozart looked at a nearby GENKI. "Hey, you doing okay?"

"Yes, I am..." GENKI replied back. "Master Yentoulis is the best. And I shall continue to serve him and his every way."

"Um, GENKI?" Mozart asked, looking concerned. "I don't think Yento cares for you at all."

GENKI looked at Mozart with disapproval. "Please, call him Yentoulis. He gets upset if his name is shortened."

"I see..." Mozart said to himself.

* * *

In a dungeon keep, Ellis was sneaking through the damp and dank halls, watching out for any baddies that could be hounding him.

"Okay, buddy. Go for the bait." Ellis said to himself as the baddie fell into the trap, with a death yell. "Perfect-o."

Running through the halls (and leaping over the trap), he could feel he was getting close to the exit, as...

"Halt, prisoner!" One of the baddies yelled out loud.

Ellis turned around as he could see a human looking more like a scorpion, sneering down at the liar. The first baddie started to run towards Ellis, and the 'manscorpion' was running towards Ellis, as...

"S**t, I aggro'd this lot. Welp, when in Rome." Ellis said, as he did a spell, causing himself to disappear. The baddie and manscorpion didn't stop in time, as the baddie got impaled by the stinger of the scorpion.

But Ellis wasn't done, yet. He charged up a Fire spell and tossed it at the Manscorpion, lighting him and the baddie on fire. Both of the baddies were soon incinerated. All that was left was ashes.

Ellis grinned. "I just lit up the world. What a joke!"

Ellis then could hear some growling, like it was mad at the liar. He turned around to see what appeared to be a dragon, glaring down at him.

"Well, I dealt with dragons before. This shouldn't be any problem." Ellis commented. "Ice!"

Ellis shot what appeared to be a giant icicle at the dragon, but he batted it away with his wing. He then gulped.

"Welp, I'm in trouble, now." Ellis commented.

* * *

"That you are, brave wizard." Marissa said in character. Ellis and Marissa were actually playing their game. "Now, the dragon aims his flame at you. Roll a die to see if you dodge the flame."

"Still, I don't know how that ice spell didn't work..." Ellis commented, as he rolled the die. "So... Guess I dodge the flame?"

"Yeah, you do." Marissa said, warmly smiling. "Still, good effort on using an Ice spell."

"I thought it would occur in this game as well..." Ellis replied, as the two of them giggled.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, Pokemon Type Science doesn't work well in other RPGs.**

Ellis: Okay, note to self; Ice moves don't work against non-Pokemon dragons... -He then thinks a bit- I wonder if I should use a Fairy spell next time?

Marissa: Well, I gotta give Ellis an A for trying. Plus, he got outta the dungeon, anyway.

Ron: Yeah... That beer bottle? I lied. It did involve a beer bottle, but not in the way you would expect. But Xantara's kinda interesting.

Xantara: -She's back in her normal outfit- Ron paid attention to every detail about my lifestyle. And to think he used to be a grouch. I may be turning him around.

Cherri: To be fair, my mom and dad's all punks, too. Mom's more interested in retro gaming icons for her ink, though.

Nelson: Hey, I'm always ready to help out a fellow gamer in need.

Olivia: Sting's foot fungus tasted like an aroma of sadness, inside that glad exterior. Well, he IS an emo. A hot emo. A super-hot, tasty emo. -She swoons-

Sting: ...Why do I get the feeling I should be REALLY disturbed by now?

* * *

It was late at night, and at the Popular's camp, Ada was in the middle of a dream...

_It was a HUGE party, and Ada was invited._

"_WOOO! Let's turn it up to 11!" Ada shouted out loud with glee._

"_Yeah, Ada agrees!" One of Ada's friends yelled out loud._

"_Now... To go up on stage, and dance the night away!" Ada shouted out loud, gulping some Mountain Dew and rushing onto the stage._

_But during her dance, she couldn't see where she was going, and tripped over what appeared to be a wire._

"_Whoa!" Ada cried out loud, as she started to trip off the stage, and onto the concrete floor, slamming into her arm in the process..._

"_Oww..." Ada groaned in pain as she passed out._

* * *

Ada woke up with a start.

"Whoa!" Ada cried out loud. She then looked around to see that she was still on the island. She then rubbed her arm.

"Well, its still operational." Ada commented to herself. "That's good for starters."

She then crawled out of her bed, and creeped over to where Nicholas and Kade were sleeping.

"Guys? Can you wake up?" Ada asked, trying to shake Nicholas awake. Soon enough...

"Ada?" Nicholas asked with a yawn. "What's going on? It's so late at night."

"Yeah, I had a nightmare, and I can't go back to sleep." Ada answered.

"Look, why don't we head outside and talk about it..." Nicholas replied back, as he slowly got up. "I'll wake Kade up. She may wanna hear this."

* * *

Now outside, with some hot cocoa in hand, the Party Trio were surrounding the small campfire pit that Twiggy set up for cooking.

"I don't think Twiggy would mind if we have some cocoa." Nicholas said, as he poured some into Ada's cup.

"Thanks, Nick." Ada thanked Nick, as she sipped some of her cocoa. "Okay. Now I'm ready to tell you guys about my leg. You know how I was unable to take part in the Japanese Challenge the other day, as thus me collapsing during the last challenge?"

"Yeah, we were so worried about you, Ada." Kade replied back.

"Well... The truth is... I have a rod in my leg." Ada enquired. "It got implanted in me when I... broke my leg."

Nicholas and Kade were shocked. "Wow... Is it okay, now?"

"Sadly... Its permanent." Ada replied back. "They were lucky enough to even SAVE the leg. The bone got broke into 4 pieces."

"Wow... OW." Nicholas said out loud, shivering.

"And whenever I do strenuous activity on my leg... You can guess the ending result." Ada finished.

Everyone was silent, until Nicholas spoke up.

"Wow... I'm REALLY sorry to hear that." Nicholas said out loud.

Ada smiled. "Thanks, Nick. Still, it's not all that bad, though. Had it not been for that... I wouldn't have met the two greatest friends in the world."

"Awww..." Kade grinned. "Group hug!"

All three of the Party Trio went in for a huge hug, which lasted nearly a minute.

* * *

Marissa, herself, was also in a dream of her own...

_It was just another day in Pre-School. Marissa was currently playing with two figurines. One of them was dressed in a princess outfit, and the other was in some black priest-like clothes._

"_You'll never take this kingdom!" Marissa said in character as the princess to the dark priest._

"_Hahaha! Think again." She also said in character, as she pretended to hold the princess in a force-choke hold._

"_Guh... Can't breath..." She said as the princess as someone approached her. She was wearing a white shirt, white shorts, grey sneakers, and a green beret covering her blonde hair._

"_Hi. You're funny." The girl replied out loud._

_Marissa looked up at the girl. "Hi. I'm Marissa!"_

"_I'm Mirian!" Mirian replied with a smile. "What are you playing?"_

"_Well, I'm just playing as a princess about to lay waste to a dark priest." Marissa answered with an innocent smile._

"_Cool... Can I play?" Mirian asked._

"_Sure!" Marissa replied back._

* * *

Marissa woke up with a yawn. Putting on her glasses, she looked up at the sky, and smiled.

"Mirian... I hope you're proud of me so far..." Marissa said with a gentle smile. "I shall win this game... For both of us. You may be gone... But **far** from forgotten.

* * *

The next morning, Drake was sitting on a tree next to a small pathway leading to both camps. He was currently drawing as he noticed someone yelling out loud in Japanese.

"Um... What's that?" Drake said to himself as he got up and went to the source of the noise.

"Uwa! Watashi wa kono... Imaimashī ringo ni tōtatsu suru koto wa dekimasen!" Nelson shouted out loud in Japanese, as he was jumping at an apple above him.

"You... Okay?" Drake asked.

"I just can't reach this apple!" Nelson complained. "And I completely suck at climbing trees..."

Drake then looked up at the branch, and jumped up. Grabbing the branch, he brought it down just enough for Nelson to reach it.

"Wow, thanks!" Nelson exclaimed, as he looked up at Drake. "Wow... You're tall... Do you play basketball?"

Drake chuckled. "I get that a lot... Sports aren't really my thing, really."

"Yeah. Mine, either. I usually run quick, though, when it comes to me being physical." Nelson replied back.

"Me too." Drake commented. "Though... I can't really explain it."

"So... Next challenge's coming up. Though we're on completely different teams... Good luck!" Nelson said, nodding.

Drake smiled. "Good luck to you too as well."

* * *

Cherri was walking through the woods, looking at various bugs. She spotted one on a tree, as she grinned.

"Cool, a Horned Hercules Beetle!" Cherri said out loud, as she crept closer to the bug to observe it further. "The shine of this specimen is very good. It seems perfectly healthy to me."

"And also a good price fetcher in New Leaf." Korpse replied, as she came walking towards Cherri.

"Hi, Korpse!" Cherri exclaimed. "Nice earrings!"

"Thanks! You like my Golden Skulltula Tokens?" Korpse asked, as Cherri nodded. "These were custom made, to boot!"

"Nice." Cherri said in approval. "I also like your nose piercing, to boot!"

Korpse blushed in response, as she playfully tapped her nose piercing. "Thanks. Viruskanner got it for me after I joined the Goths in school. She even got me this."

She pulled up her shirt to reveal a pierced bellybutton.

"Whoa, nice!" Cherri exclaimed.

"Yep, she may be pierced and tattooed, but she knows a LOT about computers. She's like our very own Black Ops 2's Chloe!" Korpse replied, as she put her shirt down. "Both of us are in a group of Goths that are kinda brainy. There's Viruskanner, who I mentioned. Then there's Darknovel, a big bookworm. And then we got Doomtaku. He may have a scary name, but he's a nice guy, once you get to know him."

"Very cool." An amazed Cherri said, smiling.

"I think you would be called... Bugdriller, if you were a part of our crew?" Korpse inquired.

* * *

**Confessional: Hey, how about a Gothic name for me?!**

Cherri: Bugdriller...I like the sound of that. Would that make it be a Mole Cricket?

Korpse: Yeah, I didn't show Cherri, but... -Rolls pants sleeve up to expose a tattoo of Kirby riding a Warp Star on her ankle- Viruskanner got me this for my birthday. Beforehand, I said what my first game was, and it was a Kirby game. Next thing I knew, I was inked.

* * *

Twiggy was gathering some fruit, as someone approached her.

"Hey, Twiggy!" Mozart said out loud, approaching the cheerleader.

"Hey... Um..." Twiggy replied back.

"Mozart. But I've something to ask." Mozart commented, as he took out what appeared to be a cupcake pan. "Does this belong to you?"

Twiggy looked at the cupcake pan, and smiled big.

"My cupcake pan! Thank you so much!" Twiggy replied back, giving Mozart a HUGE hug. "I really adore my cupcake pan; I be so upset if it was lost forever!"

"Thanks... But can you let go of me now?" Mozart asked. "Can't... Breathe..."

"Oh... Sorry." Twiggy replied back as she gently let go, and inspected her pan. "Still... Only one slot was used. Why go all the way to steal it, just to cook one cupcake?"

"I dunno..." Mozart said, curious about the situation.

* * *

At the Geek's camp, they were playing Charades. Nelson was jumping up and down, making an angry face.

"Zombies?" Cherri asked, as Nelson shook his head.

"Wrestling? Pile driver?" Marissa also asked, as Nelson shook his head again.

Nelson knew that they weren't getting his clue, so he pretended to play Whack-A-Mole.

"Hammertime?" Ellis asked out loud.

"Whack-A-Mole... Mole... Reset?" Moana asked, as Nelson nodded, and held up two fingers. He then started to make a motion like a tear coming down his cheek.

"Crying... Cry... Tear? Recettear?" Sting answered, as Nelson nodded with a smile. "Capitalism, HOOOOOOO!"

"Wow, Sting, how did you get that?" Olivia asked.

"I often play obscure games from time to time." Sting answered.

"I expect that from Korpse." Xantara replied, winking at Nelson, causing him to blush.

"Aww, Xantara..." Nelson pouted, as the intercom came on.

"Campers! It's time for the next challenge! Here's hoping you got your 'code' on!" Chris said out loud, as the intercom shut off.

"Code?" Mozart asked out loud. "Eh, I do a little gnarly programming from time to time."

"I'm sure code means something else?" Benny exclaimed.

* * *

With the Pops, they were talking about various stuff.

"Okay, we're doing good so far." Verna commented. "Let's keep this winning streak going."

"Yeah, but it all depends on today's challenge, and what our strengths and weaknesses are." Grace inquired.

"Yeah, like how Drake is quick, and all that." Nicholas replied out loud.

"I wouldn't say I'm that quick..." Drake commented, as the Intercom came on.

"Campers! It's time for the next challenge! Here's hoping you got your 'code' on!" Chris said out loud, as the intercom shut off.

"Code, like cheat code?" Korpse asked, as she got angry. "That only happened ONE time! Damn F-Zero GX and its difficulty to the core!"

Drake was concerned. "...You cheated? My mom would know how you feel."

* * *

**Confessional: Too bad! You lost your machine!**

Drake: Mom played a hard game when I was growing up... I heard some words come outta her mouth that scared me... Certain... 4 lettered words.

Korpse: If its a F-Zero challenge... Would I get ejected from the game for Falcon Punching Chris?

* * *

At the Beach, there was some kinda electronic device with some pods next to it.

"So, what's that thing?" Ellis asked, as he looked at Mozart.

"Beats me, dude. That's the first I even heard of it." Mozart replied.

"SQUEAK!" Woodstock squeaked.

"I bet its expensive as f**k." Steph said out loud.

"You are right about that, Steph!" Chris replied, as he stepped into the camera. "This time, you are gonna be going into a whole new world! Besides, Cherri has a license to fly a magic carpet."

"And a HUGE lawsuit on your hands if we break into song." Sting commented.

"Wait, I'm Egyptian! Not Arabic!" Cherri complained. "There's a difference, fly paper."

"Right, so... Step into the Pods, and enter our challenge for today!" Chris said, as the teams got into their pods...

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

On some red girders, the team materialized in the area. Next to them appeared to be a blue oil drum.

"Right. So... Where the hell are we?" Yentoulis asked.

"If I'm not mistakened, dudes... I think we're in... Donkey Kong?" Mozart replied back.

"Right you are, Mozart!" Chris' voice rang out loud, spooking some of the campers.

"Jeez, Chris. Remind us before speaking loud, next time!" Ron exclaimed.

"For this challenge, your task is to get through all 4 stages of Donkey Kong." Chris said out loud. "Simple as that, right? And speaking of the big ape..."

All of a sudden, what appeared to be a giant ape came climbing up the ladders, with a lady dressed in a pink dress in tow. He was Donkey Kong, the antagonist of the smash hit arcade game. The lady was Pauline, looking very elegant.

"Wow, guess that's our Freak of the Week..." Olivia said out loud, looking up. "And I think I mean the giant ape."

"So... Who's got Godzilla on speed-dial?" Nelson joked.

Once Donkey Kong got up to the top of the girders, he pounded them down, using his weight of his, causing some slopes. Some of the campers got knocked down as a result.

"Well, that esculated quickly... Who's handy at handling big apes?" Moana asked.

"Never mind that, he's gonna drop a blue barrel first! Let's split!" Ellis commented, as the group started to run towards the farthest end of the girders.

Climbing up the ladder first, Olivia found something that made her grin. Grabbing it, she started to swing uncontrollably.

"Someone! Make this stop!" Olivia yelled out loud in panic.

"Nevermind that! Lead the way, Olivia!" Marissa replied back, as Olivia did so, hammering any barrels and fireballs along the way.

The trek up the girders continued on, with them jumping over any barrels that came their way. Soon enough, they reached the top, where Pauline awaited them. Marissa climbed the ladder first.

"Well... Hello there, cutie." Marissa said out loud with a blush on her face. However, Donkey Kong wasn't having any of that, and snatched up Pauline. "Um... Was it something I said?"

* * *

****Powerhungry Polar Bears****

They too had to cross the girders and made it to Level 2. This time, conveyor belts awaited them, as well as some pie.

"Hmm..." Twiggy did some thinking, as she looked at the pie, and at their Donkey Kong. She then walked over and tried to touch the pie, but... She twirled around in the air and was flat on her back with a halo above her. She rematerialized next to the team. "Hey, what gives?!"

"Er, I think pies are the enemy." Ada commented. "Our best bet would be to jump over them?"

"From what I remember, all we gotta do is get to the top row of girders." Korpse said out loud, doing a bit of strategizing. "There's a gap separating the last ones to the top. Twiggy, you're the best jumper of the bunch from your cheerleading experience. You wanna try again?"

"You bet I do!" Twiggy commented. "I'm not dying to some wannabee pie factory! What would mom say if I explained how I greeted the Grim Reaper that way?"

Doing some impressive flips and jumps, Twiggy managed to reach the top girder in record time. But Donkey Kong wouldn't have any of it and snatched up Pauline and continued to go up.

"Hey, don't feel bad." Korpse said out loud. "He'll be sitting in a rocking chair, complaining about gaming at some point in his life, being all... Cranky."

"Wow, good call." Twiggy replied back.

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

Now, on a mess of girders and platforms, the Geeks sighed.

"Well... This is gonna suck." Benny said out loud.

"Yeah... Think if one of us makes it to DK, we'll teleport up there?" Mozart asked.

"Well... It's worth a try." Nelson commented, as Mozart nodded as he began his trek. He then got on the elevator going up.

Mozart then eyed the fireball, as he grinned and reached behind his back. "Time to... Um... Aww... Terrific. My Bo's not with me."

"Just jump over the scazz!" Ron yelled out.

"I made my Bo staff state of the art and-" Mozart yelled back down, not noticing that he hit the top. He was flattened as a result.

Materializing back in, he tried again, this time, getting to the other side of the girders and onto an elevator going down. He then decided to jump down, hoping to make a good landing, but...

"Aww, FALL damage?! Really?" Mozart complained as he materialized with the group... again.

"So, how long before Mozart goes Turbo?" Olivia asked.

On Mozart's third try, he jumped over anything that was standing in his way, even avoiding some spring that kept on hopping. Eventually, he made it to Pauline, but the same result awaited Mozart. Donkey Kong carted off Pauline.

"Yeah, well... Your banana horde isn't that good!" Mozart snapped back. "I have a Pringle horde, so there!"

"Gee, aren't we a little pushy today." Cherri said, climbing up the girder where Mozart was on, with the rest of the team following behind her.

* * *

****Powerhungry Polar Bears****

They looked up to see that the girders were getting smaller and smaller. There seemed to be something keeping them together.

"So, Korpse? Since you're very knowledgeable about this... What do we do?" Steph asked.

"Well, one of us has to jump over those yellow blocks keeping the girders together. Once that's done, we beat the game!" Korpse exclaimed.

"This'll be a short challenge." Stella said out loud. "Maybe I outta jump over those blocks?"

"Knock yourself out, Stella." Steph replied back, as Stella took to the girders above her. Jumping over the yellow blocks, Stella could see what appeared to be some snakes made outta flame inch closer to her.

"Wow, one touch and I'm incinerated..." Stella said to herself, as she jumped over a snake and grabbed up a hammer. Hammering all of the snakes that blocked her path, she jumped over a yellow block, and made her way back to the other side of the bottom girders. The fire snakes didn't take too kindly of Stella killing its friends, and started to tail her. But Stella was too quick for them as she jumped over the last yellow block.

All of a sudden, the girders started to fall, as everyone got outta the way of the falling girders. Donkey Kong looked down, as he tried to stay in the air. But gravity weren't gonna give the big ape any favors today as he fell down onto the girders, injuring himself.

Stella sighed, as she got up to the top girder where Pauline was waiting.

"Um, ma'am? You okay?" Stella asked, as Pauline smiled back at Stella.

"Thank you, young singer. However, I have a message to deliver to you." Pauline said back. "This was only part 1 of the challenge. Please observe."

Pauline pointed down at the downed Donkey Kong, as he was suddenly transforming into what appeared to be a winged alien creature. Stella was wide-eyed.

"Okay, I don't play games, but... I know THAT does NOT happen." Stella said in shock.

"Now, will your team please follow me..." Pauline replied, as a helicopter came down, and the team, which materialized onto the top girder, got into the helicopter. It then took off...

* * *

**Confessional: What a twist!**

Stella: Wait, there's more to this challenge? ...So much for checking out Rugrats this afternoon.

Steph: Stupid Chris! That should have been the end of the challenge, too! What do we do now?

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

They too took out Donkey Kong, and received the same message. They were on the helicopter, heading to who knows where.

"So, what's our mission? Are we bad enough dudes to rescue the President?" Ellis asked. "And by President, we mean the Prime Minister?"

"I think this day and age, we would receive some corn on the cob as our reward for saving Obama." Moana replied out loud. "I could use some, to be honest."

"First off, I have some directions on your actual mission. Welcome to the world of Contra." Pauline commented to the group.

"Wait, we go from Donkey Kong to Contra?" Ron asked.

"Wow, talk about a potpourri of various 8-Bit games today..." Xantara replied back.

"So, what's our objective?" Sting asked. "Cause we KNOW we'll need 30 lives to pull this out."

"Your mission, is to destroy the dreaded Red Falcon." Pauline said out loud.

"Wow, that's gotta be one messed up bird." Olivia replied back. "What did it do, rip the stuffing outta Big Bird?"

"Dude, don't kill our childhoods, Olivia." Marissa sighed. "2014 already done that, without any remorse at all."

"And it looks like we've arrived at our destination." Pauline commented, as she gave each of the campers a backpack and a rifle each, and had them jump from the helicopter.

The descent was uneventful, but they eventually reached solid ground, as they looked around. They landed in what appeared to be a jungle-like area.

"So... I think we're kinda... screwed." Mozart said out loud.

"Screwed's not the half of it." Sting commented. "Do we really wanna trust Olivia with a rifle?"

* * *

**Confessional: No. No, you don't, Sting.**

Sting: Well, at least she can't friendly fire. That's a start.

Nelson: Crap, I don't do shooters that well. But since it's also part platformer... Think I'll have a chance?"

* * *

Chris was watching the action from outside the virtual world.

"And so, our challenge is underway! Can the teams survive the world of Contra? Or will they fall, even with the Konami Code in? Find out... After the break!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

And so, the NES Challenge is on! Why is it called the NES Challenge, instead of the Contra challenge? That'll come into fruition next challenge!

NEXT TIME: The teams fight through wave after waves of enemies, while dying... A lot.


	10. An NES Disadvantage -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Sorry for the long wait! But GvsP is back on track!

This part, we go through one **TOUGH** game.

30 Lives, Spread Gun Only, NO MERCY!

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

In the jungle, they were inspecting their current surroundings.

"Okay, we're in an awesome Nintendo Hard video game..." Mozart commented out loud. "...Where we can get killed even if a leaf blows on our pinky toe."

"Should I pluck one of the leaves off a tree and bust that myth?" Olivia asked.

"Nevermind the fact that we got what appears to be some looters headed our way." Ron commented out loud, as he tried speaking to one of the enemies holding what appeared to be a bag. "Um, where you headed off to?"

"Ron? I don't think..." Xantara started to say as Ron's now dead body was flown next to Xantara. He then respawned right next to Xantara. "...He's that very friendly."

"Now you tell me..." Ron sighed.

Cherri promptly shot the enemy that killed Ron, causing it to explode. "We're lucky that's just an average mook. There'll be others that can, pardon the pun, bug you."

"Like that guy down there?" Marissa asked, as she promplty shot down, taking down an enemy that was camping at their position.

"Exactly, Marissa." Cherri replied back.

"So, Cherri?" Benny asked. "You wanna be leader this challenge? Your little bro's a retro gamer and you may know a few tricks up your sleeve... Um, do t-shirt sleeves even count?"

"Or sleeve tattoos?" Moana joked.

"Well, I outta ask my aunt that." Cherri commented to Moana as she giggled. "She's sporting a couple sleeve tattoos, herself! As for leadership of this challenge, I honorably accept!"

"Wow, she's got more guts than I do..." Ron replied back, as a balloon came floating next to the group. He shot it down to reveal what appeared to be the letter M. "So, what's this M for?"

"Well, it's a weapon upgrade." Cherri said, smiling. "Try it out!"

Ron did so, and inserted the M into his gun. All of a sudden, more bigger shots rang out. "So, you sure about this, Cherri? All of this game stuff is kinda new to me."

"Yeah, ditto." Xantara replied back. "I make love, not war."

Cherri grinned, as she turned around and faced what obstacles were awaiting the team.

"Just stick with me, and we shall never go hungry again!" Cherri yelled out loud and shooting everything in her path, as she ran onto an exploding bridge and fell down into the water below.

The team ran to check up on her, and breathed a sigh of relief after they saw that she was okay.

"Okay, _now_ stick with me, and we shall never go hungry again!" Cherri giggled sheepishly.

"Well, my inventory has some MREs." Marissa replied to the Entomologist as she jumped down. "Does that count?"

* * *

**Confessional: Just don't eat the toilet paper...**

Nelson: Okay, here's hoping I can remember some of the lingo I heard back in my CoD days... (He thinks for a moment) ...Wow, such foul language. From a 5 year old, no less!

Yentoulis: I, for one, hate this challenge. It involves a trivial video game, which is useless in everyday life.

Ellis: If you're wondering... I had to ditch the mittens for this challenge. Turns out, shooting a firearm with them on is impossible. Almost like getting the high score in Joust. And by Joust, I mean Centipede.

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

The team were also shooting at the enemies, while Drake looked at his gun with a hint of worry on his face.

"Stella... I can't." Drake commented out loud, as Stella put a hand on Drake's shoulder.

"Drake, there's no need to worry; they're NOT real, they're just game sprites." Stella replied back.

"What if I... You know, kill them?" Drake asked out loud.

"Don't worry; they won't die for real." Stella replied back.

Drake seemed relieved by that. "Really?"

"Really." Stella nodded in approval. "Now... Wanna... Um, Korpse? What's a gamer term you use? I'm kinda newbish at this stuff."

"Mop the floor with these toilet wipes?" Korpse replied back.

"Yeah, what she said." Stella said, grinning.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thunder picked off the pack of mooks holding bags. "Eh, they're just dashing towards us. I seen better runs from Heidi whenever she's practicing her plays."

"Thank for the compliment, but we got bigger fish to fry." Heidi replied back, as what appeared to be a gun jetted out from a wall. Aiming for the Linebacker, she dashed through the line of fire, and returned fire at it, destroying it.

Twiggy smiled. "Wow, you're pretty psyched about this challenge!"

"Hey, between football seasons, I tend to watch video game playthroughs for no apparent reason." Heidi commented back.

Thunder shrugged. "Well, whatever works for you."

"Meanwhile, we're about to enter the jungle!" Twiggy replied out loud. "With some fun AND games! Granted, we ARE in a game right now..."

With Steph and Verna, Steph was following Verna closely.

"Why do I gotta cover your ass?" Verna asked.

"Because 1. You're also a gamer... Pokemaniac. 2. If you don't protect me, your secret gets exposed... Pokemaniac. And 3. Guns N Roses can kiss my ass!" Steph snapped back.

Verna looked at Steph with a dark glare. "...My dad would like a few words to say about that last remark."

"Ooohhh, was he a lame-o groupie back in his youth?" Steph mockingly replied back to Verna. "No wonder you're completely wrong in the head. All that metal music must have transmorphed your brain into-"

Steph didn't finish that sentence, as a bullet killed Steph. She materialized back where she was killed.

"Nope. He's just a fan, thanks to him and my mom meeting up in Detention when they were in Middle School..." Verna replied back. "How's THAT for transmorphing?"

"Aw, shut up and keep on protecting me..." Steph replied back. But not before... "Pokemaniac."

Verna sighed. "If friendly fire was an option..."

* * *

**Confessional: Guns that shoot roses? ...What a deal!**

Verna: Yeah, mom was a real rebel and a troublemaker growing up. But despite all of that, I still love her anyway.

Korpse: You know, we had a Lance before we booted him. So much for any bean jokes...

Twiggy: -She is listening to _Welcome to the Jungle_ by Guns N Roses- Why would they travel to the jungle to begin with? Or do they mean the street jungle?

* * *

The team went a bit farther ahead, as they saw what appeared to be an enemy soldier, standing there and firing his weapon.

"Careful, guys!" Korpse said out loud. "This guy's camping on his spot. He wants to pick us off like common grapes!"

Stella was confused, as she saw the soldier just standing there and firing his weapon. "Camping? I don't see his tent anywhere... Or a campfire."

Drake giggled slightly, as he disposed of the enemy. "Um, Stella? ...Not the kinda camping you have in mind."

Korpse was alarmed. "Wait, you don't play video games! How do you..."

Drake chuckled. "Well... my mom is a gamer, and I've... kinda picked up some tips of the trade unknowingly from her. When I was younger, I would draw what I called Ultramom, a mother based off my momma, with powers involving her video games."

Korpse smiled at Drake. "Wow... You and your mom must get along very well."

"That, we do." Drake replied back, popping another enemy. "Though I don't appreciate her... doing something that doesn't involve tea during her gaming... She even introduced me to some of her cartoons she watched as a kid."

"I adore my parents a LOT." Stella said, smiling warmly. "Ever since they adopted me when I was a baby."

"Wait... You're adopted?" Drake asked, as Stella nodded. "Don't mind me asking, but... What happened to your... birth parents?"

Stella did some thinking, as she eyed what appeared to be a letter S on the ground. "Um... Drake, want this S?"

"Sure..." Drake replied, as he picked up the S and loaded it into his gun.

"Um, you DO know that may have came out wrong, did you?" Korpse asked.

Stella did some thinking, and suddenly realized. "Awww... damn."

A short time later, the team made it to the first boss: A huge building with a couple cannons from the side.

"Ya, I be the party pooper." Ada said out loud with a fake German accent. She was promptly shot at, to where she returned fire. "Okay, okay... You're the party pooper."

"Okay, guys. We wanna take out the cannons first before letting loose on the door." Nick enquired.

"You got it!" Kade replied back, as she started to shoot wildly at the cannons. The first one exploded, and the second one was sure to follow. Soon, it was defenseless.

"Well, for a first boss, it's kinda pathetically easy." Ada commented out loud, as she too fired at the door. Soon enough, the door blew open, exposing an entrance into the base.

"Bingo!" Nicholas shouted out loud, as he hopped into the now open base. "Time to get PUMPED, gang!"

* * *

The rest of the team soon followed into the base, as they patrolled around the halls.

"Well, so far... This is kinda... unexciting." Ada commented. "I wanted to get pumped!"

"They'll be times to get pumped, Ada." Grace replied back. "But for now, let's enjoy this calmness."

"Why do I have a feeling that's not gonna last?" Heidi asked out loud, as the group entered a room, and turned on the lights...

Over 300 soldiers were waiting for them, guns armed.

Heidi facepalmed. "Me and my big mouth..."

Verna whistled. "Wow, where's a Swirlix with Surf when you need one?" She commented to herself in a quiet tone.

"And considering that they outnumber us currently... Who's got a Spread Shot?" Grace asked.

Everyone was silent, as Drake uneasily raised his hand.

"Good. You wanna clean up this hall?" Grace asked again.

"Um... I guess?" Drake replied back, as he started to shoot at the soldiers. They started to return fire, as the team started to defend Drake.

"Okay, I am kinda confused as why they didn't try to... You know, SHOOT us while we were talking?" Thunder asked out loud while hitting some enemies.

"I dunno... But there's only one thing bugging me... There's no letter D's." Twiggy lamented. "And Charlene wants the D!"

"Why would Charlene want the D?" A confused Thunder asked. "And who is this Charlene?"

"Eh, I gave my rifle a girl's name." Twiggy replied back grinning. "Does everyone?"

"Not to my knowledge." Thunder answered, shrugging.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, you would have to play the Metal Slug series for the D Power Up.**

Twiggy: -She is trying to bend a letter L- Come on, even if it's a lowercase D, Charlene'll accept it!

Verna: Yeah, I was quite surprised to find out Swirlix can learn Surf in my run of Pokemon X.

Korpse: Useless info time! Contra is known as Prototector in the UK. It was some kinda law involving not wanting kids to be exposed to killing other humans in video games. But maiming robots is A-Okay!

Drake: I'm just glad those sprites aren't getting hurt; I must have taken out roughly a LOT of them.

Stella: While I wanted to tell Drake my story... I didn't want to unintentionally upset him during the challenge... Cause it may get a bit tearjerky.

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

They too, got past the Jungle and were in the base, and getting by with very little difficulty. They were busy taking on waves of various enemies, and were nearly wrapped up with them. But what really prevented further investigation was...

"A wall?" Yentoulis said out loud. "Well, there's no use staying here. Let's head back."

Just then, bullets flew past the obnoxious nerd, as the wall blew up behind him.

"You were saying, Yento?" Olivia asked, grinning.

"It's NOT Yento! It's Yentoulis!" Yentoulis shouted out loud. "God! Will you idiots ever get it right?!"

"Eh, quit being a gnat." Cherri replied back. "Time to bust up a computer!"

Indeed, Cherri was right. Standing in front of them appeared to be a giant console. There were lights all around the console, and some guns surrounding it as well.

"So... How do we wreck up this computer?" Benny asked the group. "Aside of shooting it up, or course."

"Simple. Feed it a computer virus." Yentoulis snarked back. "That'll wreck any computer."

"Really? Cool! Let's feed it a Nelson virus!" Olivia exclaimed out loud as she looked at Nelson. "The cutie's our resident Chihiro!"

"Um... Chihiro? What?" Nelson asked, looking very confused.

"Okay, whoever this Chihiro is... Let's feed Nelson to it!" Yentoulis commented out loud.

"Um, I dunno..." Marissa replied back, looking unsure of that task, as she got shot at. Unfortunately, she didn't dodge in time, and was promptly downed.

Ellis seeing his friend die (And respawn back to life), got him upset and angry. So upset, he started to fire his gun at the console with a dark snarl on his face.

"Grrrr... You're gonna PAY for what you did to my friend!" Ellis shouted out loud. "And this is for killing off Bambi! And by Bambi, I mean his mom!"

With Ellis' anger and skill at shooting at the console, they managed to destroy the console with relative ease. Marissa calmly walked up to Ellis.

"Ellis? You feeling okay?" Marissa asked.

Ellis took some deep breaths, and sighed. "Yeah... Sorry about that, but I just get so frustrated if a good friend is hurt by another force."

Marissa smiled at those words. "You're a good friend, Ellis. Maybe after the contest, I could introduce you to my LARPing group?"

"Yeah, though I'm not sure what I would be..." Ellis replied back. "But either case, here's the elevator."

The Geeks then boarded two separate elevators, which started to lift them up, complete with appropriate music to boot.

"Is that the music from Super Mario Land?" Cherri asked. "Sounds... rather appropriate."

"Yeah, if you nearly got installed and virus-scanned by someone with a lotta BO." Nelson commented out loud.

"And roof floor!" Sting shouted out loud, having his gun ready. "Ding-Ding!"

The Geeks ran outside the shaft, and looked up at the large cliff awaiting them.

"Wow... Talk about a large cliff..." Moana commented out loud with a whistle.

* * *

**Confessional: Talk about a cliffhanger, though not really.**

Moana: I don't know anything about cliffs! We're just glad that we can hop high enough in this world!

Olivia: Think if I hop high enough, I'll accidentally show Sting my undies?

* * *

A little ways into the ascent up the cliff, the team started to realize that the enemies started to look rather... robotic.

Cherri giggled at that trait. "Okay, Chris. I'll give you that one, for sure."

"Wait, give Chris what?" Benny asked.

"Well, back in the day, in the UK, the characters were replaced with robots." Cherri explained. "It's due to some silly law about not wanting other humans to die in a video game. So, they replaced them with souless robots, instead!"

"Wow, I'm impressed!" Benny replied.

"Hey, when your cool little bro's a retro gamer like mom... You tend to pick up this info." Cherri said out loud.

"Enough with the trivial knowledge about a stupid game series, let's keep it up!" Yentoulis snapped at the two.

A short time later, Mozart ran across what appeared to be a letter B. He picked it up, and started to flash several colors.

"Whoa, gnarly light show, man!" Mozart said out loud.

"I think that means your invincible, Mozart!" Nelson shouted back at him, picking off an enemy along the way.

"If you say so, buddy..." Mozart replied back, as he started to run towards some enemies, taking them out instantly.

"Okay!" Nelson said with a grin, as he was tapped on the shoulder by Xantara.

"Er, Nelson?" Xantara asked. "Why is that guy in a scuba suit... In a waterfall?"

"I'm thinking he's camping in an alcove behind the falls." Nelson answered. "I'm quite surprised he isn't being sent down thanks to the falls, though."

"That... Actually kinda makes sense." Xantara replied back at him.

* * *

The team did a decent job scaling the waterfall, though the enemies shot at them a few times. And at the top of the waterfall...

"Ugh..." Gagged Benny. "I think I'm gonna hurl..."

A giant creature, who would have felt at home in the _Alien_ franchise towered above the Geeks. Extending its arms towards them, it started to hurl fireballs at the gang.

"Guys, quick! Go for the arms!" Cherri ordered, as the team started to shoot at the arms, all while dodging the fireballs tossed at them. Eventually, they destroyed the arms, leaving the head for them to deal with. It instantly vomited out fireballs at the two closest people under the head (Nelson and Ron), killing them.

Xantara, seeing her friends die (And later respawn) like that, had her turning her head towards the giant alien, who was looking at the new age girl, and gave it a hard glare.

"You vomited on my buddies..." Xantara muttered out loud. "Time to go Downward Dog, bud!"

"Er, is that an actual pose, Xantara?" Ron asked.

"Seriously, I never saw Xantara this upset before..." Nelson replied back at Ron.

She fired wildly at the alien's head, not giving it a chance to breathe. Everyone was watching Xantara go wild at it.

"Um... Wow, Xantara's really in the zone." An impressed Moana commented. "I always thought she didn't play games."

"Must have been something that's been awaken inside her when her friends bit it..." Ellis also said out loud. "We tend to do stuff if something happens to our friends."

"And she's dodging fireballs like no one's business..." Marissa commented as well. "Her Evasive stat must have skyrocketed..."

Soon enough, the alien's head exploded, along with part of the base it was guarding.

"Whoa, Xantara! You dealt with that meanie..." Nelson exclaimed. "And you never even played Contra!"

Xantara smiled back at Nelson. "Hey, she barbecued you and Ron... I thought I would... Return the flavor."

Everyone looked at Xantara with a confused look, as some crickets chirped in the distance.

"What? I thought that joke was funny..." Xantara pouted.

Wasting no time, the Geeks hopped in.

* * *

**Confessional: Well, that's unexpected coming from someone practicing Yoga.**

Xantara: Wow... I never thought I had that in me. Though what would be another pose to use for a phrase if this ever occurred again?

Ron: Okay, I gotta admit... That was awesome seeing Xantara shoot up that alien... (He blushes for a second, as he shakes it off.) No... She may backstab me... But she does whip up a nice tea...

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

The Populars also climbed up the Waterfall, and took out the next base with ease. After riding up the elevator, they were met with some snow blowing in their faces.

"Whoa, welcome to the Predator Christmas Special, guys!" Twiggy shouted out loud, shielding herself from the blowing snow with her arm.

"I'm more partial to..." Drake commented, as he did some thinking. "Um... Dang, there's too many Christmas specials out there."

"Even _Die Hard_?" Korpse asked. "I Livestreamed that last year around Christmastime!"

"I'm more partial to _Lethal Weapon_." Ada replied back with a grin.

Verna was keeping a watch through the environment, however. She saw a line of trees, and looked at the team.

"Guys, heads up!" Verna alerted the team. "Some grenades are gonna be flying your way soon!"

"What, these things that look like Thermoses?" Grace said out loud, as one hit her on the head, killing her. Respawning, she shrugged. "Okay... Make that explosive Thermoses."

"Did it really keep cold drinks cold?" Nicholas asked himself. "I wouldn't know, wasn't allowed to use one."

Nicholas was then shot by an enemy behind a turret. Respawining back, he ducked underneath the turret's bullets and opened fire, destroying the enemy.

"Guys, heads up! The difficulty has risen!" Nicholas said out loud.

"Boy, I'll say!" Twiggy replied back. "Speaking of which, I always thought ice levels were kinda... Well, slippery than a buttered Thanksgiving turkey."

"Twiggy, shush!" Korpse scolded the cheerleader. "You don't want Chris to romhack and make this game any tougher, do you?"

"Personally, I expect that from you, Korpse." Heidi replied back with a grin. "Everyone loves a good challenge; my school even gave an undefeated team last year a run for their money."

The Populars went through the level without much hassle. They even crossed a row of pillars that were jutting out of a body of water.

Heidi peeked down at what appears to be a scuba-diver in the cold water. "Wow... Hypothermia, much?"

After crossing the pillars, they then stepped on what happened to be hard steel. A slight rumble was occurring under their feet, as they looked to see what appeared to be an armored vehicle coming towards them.

"So, how do we get outta THIS mess?" Kade asked.

"Simple... Shoot at it until it dies." Ada replied back, smirking, as she did just that, causing the vehicle to explode.

"Well... That works." Kade commented.

"Huh... I always thought that was exclusive to the Cyberdemon from Doom..." Heidi inquired.

* * *

The team continued on, and after destroying another armored vehicle, they went through the rest of the level, as they approached an entrance to what was assumed to be the main base.

"So, all we gotta do is blow the doors in and enter, right?" Steph asked. "Sounds simple."

"Err... Not exactly." Korpse replied, as what appeared to be an UFO appeared from above them. But before the UFO could get a single shot in, it exploded in mid-air, surprising the team...

"Um... When did that happen? UFOs don't just magically explode." Verna asked out loud, confused at the situation at hand. "_Unless an Electrode was flying it..._"

The cause of the explosion soon exposed itself. It appeared to be an Alien Queen from the Alien series. It floated down, almost like it was greeting the crew.

"Okay... Even I know you're not part of this game..." Drake commented out loud, as he looked up at the giant Alien Queen looking down at him.

"I guess Chris DID romhack the game after all..." Heidi replied out loud.

"Technically, in the arcade version of Super C, you DID have to fight an Alien Queen, so it's not exactly a romhack." Korpse lectured out loud. "Sure, it borders on SO many copyright laws, but man... It felt AWESOME! I'll give Chris props for that one"

"But Bill and Lance were guys with some sweet and yummy muscles!" Verna replied back. "The only one that comes close to them is Thunder and Drake, to an extent! But, judging by the look of the football playing sound clap currently..."

Thunder was also looking up at the Queen, looking **COMPLETELY** frightened.

"S***... Nightmares from 5 years old..." Thunder muttered, with fear in his eyes.

"Okay... How about Drake?" Verna asked. "He's the tallest of us all, and he seems to be brave as well."

Drake too, looked a tad bit frightened, though not to the extent of Thunder. He was wanting to fire away at it, but was too scared to do so.

Verna sighed in defeat. "Well... We're f*****... Unless someone else has any ideas?"

Stella looked at the Alien Queen, and grinned.

"This is for scaring my mom back when she was growing up!" Stella yelled out loud, as she began her attack on the Alien Queen. Dodging its various tail swipes and spitting acid, she shot at it with persise aim.

Everyone was looking at Stella with amazment.

"Um, this IS the same Stella, right?" Grace asked out loud.

"I assume so. She's really kicking ass!" Korpse answered, grinning. "When did our sweet singer turn into an action girl?"

Grace looked back at Drake, and grinned. "Drake's gonna be one lucky apple someday."

Korpse was confused. "Wait, huh? What do you mean?"

Grace shrugged. "Eh, just me rambling."

At that time, Stella was finishing off the Alien Queen, with a confident look on her face.

"And that's for getting near my friends... Jerk." Stella spat out, as she turned towards the team, who were still impressed at Stella's feat. "Well, this... Um, bug's down for the count... Do they count as bugs?"

"Wow." Heidi said out loud with a shock expression on her face, ignoring Stella's question. "I... never thought you had it in you."

"Eh, when mom tells you stories about having to go to therapy due to a dangerous horror movie villain, you tend to want to get revenge on said monster." Stella commented back, as he turned towards Thunder and Drake. "You guys okay?"

Drake smiled. "Yeah... I'll be fine. But someone may wanna comfort Thunder."

Indeed, Thunder was still frightened. Twiggy walked over to the frightened benchwarmer.

"Thunder? Stella killed that alien for us. It won't be bothering us anymore, okay?" Twiggy said out loud.

"Alien... Chestburster... Death..." Thunder muttered in a frightened trance.

"Hey, tell you what. After this challenge, I'll treat you to my favorite fish supreme! Rah, Rah, Rah?" Twiggy whispered into Thunder's ear.

The sound of that caused Thunder to break outta his trance. "Rah, Rah, Rah." He replied back with a sweet smile

"Anyways, enough gabbing! The base has opened up! Let's do this s***!" Korpse yelled out loud with a grin on her face.

* * *

**Confessional: Thinking with their stomach.**

Korpse: Thinking with food... Nice strat, Twiggy!

Stella: Yeah, my mom accidentally saw a death scene in _Alien_ when she was 5 years old. She had too many sleepless nights and received a fear of dark places. It took her years to get over that fear, however...

Steph: When did Stella turn into a challenge threat overnight?! Interesting... I shall keep an eye out on her...

Verna: Yeeeaaahhh, guess our resident tall and handsome is kinda a real AZ. ...Only Drake's a tad bit shorter and kinder from what I heard. Seriously, though. That AZ guy was HUGE! ...And to be honest, I really don't like men with muscles, anyway.

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

They too, got past the second base and the Snow Field with little difficulty. They were now in the Energy Zone, and crossing some huge steps. Firing at the groups of enemies headed their way, they were commenting to pass the time.

"Dang, guys! These creeps keep on coming, huh?" Ron replied back.

"Yeah. You think after that Queen that Ellis killed, we be facing off against Xenomorphs by now." Benny commented out loud.

"Or Xenomorphs piloting robots?" Cherri replied back. "Quite frankly, I wouldn't put it past them."

"Quite frankly, this has been a waste of time." Yentoulis said out loud rudely.

"Hey, nothing wrong with a time-waster, Yenty!" Olivia commented out loud. "Almost like my favorite anime."

Yentoulis glared at Olivia. "The name is NOT Yenty, it's Yentoulis! God, I'm with retards currently."

Shortly afterwards, they were greeted by a pillar of fire shooting downwards. They were stumped on how they could continue on.

"So... Should we jump just when its going up, so we don't get barbecued?" Moana asked.

"It... seems to be the only way, sadly." Marissa replied back. "Unless anyone has a really high Fire Resistance..."

"If only Pokemon Type Science existed for real... We send Moana ahead." Ellis commented. "She would be a Water Type."

The team crossed through the fire pillar with some difficulty, all while taking down some more enemies headed their way. Soon, they came across a vertical section with some fire beams going horizontal.

"Guys? I think we should jump and instantly duck." Nelson commented. "Cause none of us wants a tanned hide."

"Cause I already have one." Moana joked back, as the group looked back at her. "Cause I'm a sea faring gal?"

"Not the kinda tanning we're thinking of." Ron commented, with a bit of a shiver.

"I thought it was a good joke." Moana pouted.

* * *

The group got past the obstacle, as they looked at the obstacle that was presented to them; another fire pillar shooting down.

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure THIS out." Yentoulis said out loud, as he hopped down. He was promptly barbecued by a horizontal fire beam.

"So... Yento found out that this was a trap." Marissa commented, as she shot at a power up box, releasing a letter B. "And no wonder; very sneaky, programmers."

"So... We gotta think up a strat." Mozart replied out loud. "Hmm... If Marissa can grab that invisibility, and can glide through the level..."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm game!" Marissa said, smiling. "Though, who wants to bet the programmers planned it this way?"

"In either case, it's all you, Marissa! I think if you get far enough, we'll spawn away from this obstacle?" Moana asked. "Me and Cherri can lend a life to the cause."

Marissa grinned as she gave a thumbs up as both Cherri and Moana jumped down, activating the traps. When they did die, Marissa jumped down and snagged the letter B. Running as fast as she could, she got past several fire beams, and towards an opening. While some of the other campers died during Marissa's attempt, they knew it was for the best. Upon respawning, they nodded at Marissa's feat.

"Well, for a difficult part, I think we did decently well." Marissa said out loud.

"Yeah. Well, ready to resume kicking ass?" Cherri asked, cocking her gun as everyone nodded.

The team continued through the level, avoiding obstacles and taking down enemies, as they eventually reached an opening. At the end awaited what appeared to be the entrance to a hangar. On top of the door read a somewhat chilling message.

"Super Soldier 005?" Sting asked, as the hangar opened its door, and a HUGE muscular male stepped out. He was heavily armored, except for its upper body. It was also wearing a mask. It looked at the campers with interest.

"Huh. This pretty easy." The Super Soldier said in some broken English. "You fight well, but it time to break you."

"Er... Aren't you Ivan Drago, by any chance?" Ellis asked. "And by Drago, I mean Sgt. Chris Kenner?"

"Um, aren't they played by the same actor?" Marissa whispered back.

"So, who challenge me?" The Super Soldier said to the group.

Everyone looked intimated by the huge man looking back at them.

"So, how, or who, shall defeat this slab of a man?" Moana asked out loud. "I only dealt with one of them in my lifetime, and that's because he stole my Wiley's ice cream!"

"Perhaps stabbing it in the extraction point of your liquids will do." Yentoulis replied back, as he looked at Benny.

"Um, Yent? I've don't got my sword on me." Benny commented.

"The NAME is NOT Yent! It's Yentoulis!" Yentoulis snapped back at Benny in outrage.

"Guys, please!" Cherri scolded the two. "You can bug each other about what to call Yentoulis later. Now, we gotta think up who to use to defeat this Road Warrior wannabe."

The team did some more thinking, as...

"I can do it." Nelson said out loud.

"Wait, you?" Ron asked. "You're the shortest team member, aside of Ellis. Explain?"

"Well, me being I'm the shortest, I would have a much smaller hitbox. Contrast with the Popular's Drake, who would have a large hitbox." Nelson taught out loud. "Though, with how I have a feeling he's not that mean to start off with..."

"So... That giant over there may try to hit you, but you can attempt to dodge his moves?" Xantara asked.

"I can hear, you know." The Super Soldier shouted back.

"That's the gist of it." Nelson whispered to Xantara. "Let's do this."

Nelson walked up to the Super Soldier, and looked up at the tall figure.

"Sir? I volunteer as tribute. I shall fight you." Nelson shouted towards him.

Behind the mask, the Super Soldier smirked.

"They have little girl fight their battle. This be over quickly." The Super Soldier replied out loud.

Nelson sighed, as his face turned from embarasment to confident. "I may look like a little girl, but... I can prove to you that even they can pack a punch! Let's go!"

The fight started, as Nelson started to shoot at the Super Soldier. The Super Soldier then started to charge at Nelson, as he hopped over it with ease.

"What, how?" The Super Soldier asked out loud. "I programmed to ram you."

Nelson smiled. "Me and my sis watched Game Grumps together while she was... Anyways, I'm still taking you down!" He said, with a singing voice.

"You still be broken." The Super Soldier replied back, as he repeated the same strategy, with Nelson hopping over his spiked shoulders. Nelson continued to shoot at the Super Soldier, as he managed to do something he didn't expect would happen...…

...He blew off the Soldier's mask, revealing a face whiched looked VERY alien to everyone.

Nelson was shocked. "Wow, man... You're one UG-LY motherjumper!"

Everyone was looking at Nelson with confusion.

"...Motherjumper?" Ron asked, confused.

"I didn't wanna upset anyone watching the show by using any harder swears." Nelson said back, as he continued to battle against the Super Soldier. Eventually, the Super Soldier was down for the count.

"You may beat me... But you won't defeat me." The Super Soldier said out loud, as some beeping noises was now sounding.

"Guys?" Nelson asked the team, as he began to run into the Hangar. "RUN!"

"Wait, run?" Marissa asked out loud, as the beeping began to get more faster. "S***! FOLLOW NELSON, GUYS!"

The rest of the Geeks followed suit, as the Super Soldier EXPLODED, leaving a very huge crater where he once was.

Now inside the hangar, the team were catching their breath, as they looked ahead at whatever was awaiting them.

"So... This isn't like any hangar we know..." Benny said out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Explosive Finish**

Sting: Wow... Nelson actually took on a giant... and WON. He may look cute, but he's actually tough...

Nelson: Okay, even when playing cute games, I know a darn bomb whenever I see one!

Olivia: Wow, Nelson's kick ass! And he's actually a dude? I always thought he was a girl! Well, then... He's off my target for winning Sting.

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

The Populars were now in the Hangar, as they were greeted by claws that were extending downwards.

"Great, now the Claw will choose who goes and who stays..." Verna sarcastically said out loud.

"Yeah, for a plushie that my mom spent 2 dollars attempting to get in a claw machine..." Drake replied back. "I got it for 25 cents."

"Still... After that Super Soldier... You think we would be facing off against muscled beings." Steph said out loud, getting close to Drake. "Men with sweet muscles..."

Drake was confused. "Um, I... really don't have any muscles to be honest."

"GUYS! Check me out!" Heidi shouted out loud in glee, as she peeked out from inside a mine cart. "Look, I'm Donkey Kong!"

"Or course you are." Ada replied back, as she ran ahead and didn't watch where she was going. She was promptly greeted by a spiked wall, costing her a life.

"Great, now we got spiked walls to contend with." Verna replied out loud.

"Well, before we all end up with body piercings all over, let's give this place an extreme makeover!" Cherri shouted out loud, as the team began to shoot at the walls.

A short time later, Drake shot at a portion of a wall, and a letter B came out. Shrugging, he picked it up and started to flash different colors. Running ahead of the team, he was destroying obstacles left and right, as he got to the final bit of the stage as the invisibility ran out.

"Well... At least we're close to the end of the stage..." Drake said, as he turned around to see the team, respawning behind him with a confused look at him. "Um... Too far?"

The team pressed on, as they reached their final obstacle: The enterance to another fortress.

"Okay, guys. I can bet there's gonna be enemies coming from the shutters, so stay on your toes!" Heidi said out loud.

"What if you don't have any?" Kade joked out loud, pointing at her prostectics.

"Eh, who cares? Let's just aim for that cross up there." Twiggy said, grinning as she shot up what appeared to be a cross on the top of the shutters. The damage done to it soon caused it to explode, as Twiggy jumped into the resulting hole with a grin. Heidi followed suit.

"Okay, team! Let's do this s***!" Heidi replied out loud with a grin, as the Linebacker and the Cheerleader began to run through the hall... And their grins disappeared once they realized...

…

...Something was very seriously wrong.

"Um... I don't think we're... In a normal environment, anymore." Heidi commented to Twiggy.

"Yeah... It looks like... Yuck." Twiggy replied back, as the team joined the duo.

"Er, did that wall just move?" Stella asked out loud, talking about the current alien environment around them.

"I... don't think that's a wall, Stella. At ALL." Drake replied back, as he fired back at the shrimp-like creature inching close to the Idol.

"And welcome to Nightmare Fuel central..." Nicholas commented. "Population, US."

* * *

**C**onfessional: Better than a killer clown.****

Grace: -She looks frightened- Um... I've seen enough Japanese Anime to know where THIS is going...

* * *

Charging down the alien path and firing at shrimp-like creatures, they were stopped by an obstacle of what appeared to be a pillar of cracked eggs. A large alien with its neck sticking out was looking at the crew. It looked like it was about to hurl... And indeed it did. Coming out of its mouth appeared to be...

"So THAT'S where that shrimp was coming from!" Steph said out loud. "I am SO done with shrimp for life!"

"Personally... I kinda like popcorn shrimp, to be honest." Verna replied back at her.

"And there's HUNDREDS of way to cook shrimp!" Twiggy commented out loud. "It's totes the fruit of the sea, even!"

Grace grinned at that, as she looked up at one of the shrimp-like enemies and tried to chow down on it. The ended result ended with a dead Grace, who later respawned.

"Awww, it tastes like death!" Grace pouted. "Sigh... Talk about false advertising."

"Er, I don't think those shrimp are consumable, hon." Twiggy replied back. "At least... I hope not."

A few moments passed, as they destroyed the alien, leaving what remained of its neck; a stump. The cracked eggs were destroyed as well. Pressing forward and hopping over the acidic pools, they were presented with their next few obstacles.

"Are those... MOUTHS in the wall?!" Steph protested. "Very... EEEEWWW!"

"Personally, I find it rather cool." Korpse replied, as she shot at the mouths, destroying them. "But if it'll shut you up..."

"Besides, I think we should destroy them, if only to keep them from spitting at us." Stella enquired. "But nevertheless, let's follow your lead, Korpse."

Korpse nodded, as she and the team continued to blast away at the mouths encased in the walls. They continued on through the alien-like environment, as they were approaching what is assumed to be a hallway.

"Okay, guys... Be prepared for a heart attack... Literally." Korpse said out loud.

Ada was skeptable. "Not... actually, right?"

They continued down the hall, as Korpse was suddenly worried.

"Um, should we be facing off against a Facehugger expy by now?" Korpse asked.

"Maybe they're late to the party?" Kade replied back.

Korpse reached the end of the hall, as...

"Late, my ass!" Korpse said out loud. "The bloody boss is GONE!"

Steph reached the hall last. "Well, no boss here, let's go home."

Steph turned around and was about to leave, as what appeared to be a jellyfish creature greeted the Gossip Girl. She turned around.

"What... The F***... is THAT?!" Steph yelled out loud, pointing at the creature.

"I dunno... They weren't in any Contra games!" Korpse said out loud, as she scanned the room, while everyone was shooting at it with no avail. Eventually... "Guys! Quickly! I found an elevator!"

"Then less talking and more elevating!" Steph replied back, as the team got on the elevator, and Korpse rapidly pressed the down button.

* * *

Having escaped the creature, the elevator started to desend... And once they reached their floor...

"Bottom Floor, Hot Topic and Orange Julius, ding ding!" Twiggy joked out loud, as the team exited the elevator. They could see that the current place they were in wasn't Contra, anymore...

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh... Guys?" Korpse asked. "I don't think we're in Contra, anymore."

"Boy, I'll say..." Stella replied back, rubbing the back of her head...

Several of the creatures they encountered earlier were scattered around the place... And they were out for blood. Mainly... The Popular's blood...

* * *

Yep... The campers just arrived right into... Metroid? Yep, its a meledy of NES games, all right.

NEXT TIME: The campers tour Tourian... With explosive results. And a camper is eliminated.


	11. An NES Disadvantage -Part 3-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**WARNING: A contestant will say some words that may be insulting to some. Please note that I do NOT mean what I say, at all. But the younger fans may wanna read with an adult or an older sibling.**

Happy early Single's Awareness Day! Here's hoping we singles find love someday!

This part, we conclude the challenge!

Chapter Set! Read Away Fast!

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

Having gotten through the Hangar and Alien's Lair with ease, they were at the start of Tourian, looking down at the Metroids gathering, ready for their meal.

"So... You DID say your little brother is a retro gamer..." Benny said out loud. "That, and your mom has a tattoo of these Metroids on her upper back. Any strat to defeat them?"

"Well, it IS generous enough for Chris to leave us these letter I's." Cherri replied back. "Along with a second firearm."

"Something I know FAR too much about." Nelson commented. "Video Game Generosity is a thing for a reason. If they leave stuff behind for us to use, we are GONNA need them."

"Whatever, let's just blast them with our old weapons, like before." Yentoulis commented, as he began to shoot at one of the Metroids... Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Yento..." Ellis stated in a deadpan tone.

"Yentoulis!" Yentoulis scolded back.

"Right. Yentoulis. If it didn't work the first time, what's the chance it's gonna work now? Besides, regular bullets are useless against them." Ellis lectured. "It's modeled after a jellyfish, and jellyfish are mostly water. And by water, I mean 70% water. The rest of it is mostly poison. And fleshy stuff."

Moana smiled gently at Ellis. "Someone's been learning a little about sea-life from someone."

"Let's not forget to mention that they're also a HUGE annoyance in the Pokemon games." Mozart commented, as he turned towards Cherri. "So, how do we defeat these tubular science projects that's gone completely bogus and pear shaped?"

"Observe." Cherri answered, as she shot at a Metroid inching close to her, then picked up a secondary weapon, and started to fire missiles at it. A few shots later, the Metroid was destroyed. "Hey, when you have a little bro that plays retro games, you tend to learn these things."

"So, in short... Lay a Frozen status effect on the Metroid, then explode it with missiles?" Marissa asked, as she smiled. "Sounds like a plan!"

"Yeah." Ron replied out loud, as he had a Metroid attempting to suck him dry. "Now will this jerk just let it go?!"

Xantara shot at the Metroid, freezing it, and then blew it up with a few missiles.

"Thanks, Xantara." Ron thanked the New Age girl. "And I can't believe I made a Frozen reference!"

"Hey, my fault for giving us the Earworm status effect." Marissa commented out loud. "But what else can you name an alternative for the frozen status effect?"

Ellis shrugged. "I dunno. The cold... well, bothered me anyway."

* * *

**Confessional: The author apologizes for all the Frozen references.**

Ellis: Shame too... I used to like the Winter season... And Christmastime... Until my sis spoiled it for me.

Moana: Ellis reminds me of my little bro. Bright, and always eager to learn. Dude needs a sweetheart after what he went through.

Sting: -He is singing- Bees A-buzz, Something, Something But Thou Must, Jackie got a tribal tattoo in Summer... -He suddenly realizes he was singing- Wait, did I fluff up the lyrics, again? -He facepalms- DO-H!

* * *

In the next room, after Benny blew a hole through the door, they stepped in and were greeted by what appeared to be...

"Electronic Cherrios?" Sting asked out loud. "True they lower cholesterol, but these can also lower your HP as well."

"Personally, I'm fond of Fruity Pebbles, myself." Nelson commented out loud, as an intercom came on.

"Fruity?" Said a voice over the intercom. "I'll let you know what's fruity... Your eventual demise... WOOOOO!"

Yentoulis sighed. "Great... So we're battling Audrey 2."

Ron was concerned. "Um, yeah. Anyone brought any weed killer?" He asked, looking at Xantara.

"Sad to say, I don't have any on me..." Xantara replied back.

"Count me out as well." Cherri also said out loud. "I may be a tad bit knowledgeable about plants, what with my profession and all, but I don't have any weed killing properties on me."

Meanwhile, Mozart noted a pic on the wall. It appeared to be a picture of a rather tall and obese male wearing what appeared to be a crown on his head. Underneath the pic was a caption that read "King Hippo". But something was concerning Mozart... The King Hippo in the picture... Was blue.

* * *

**Confessional: And not a member of the Blue Man Group**

Mozart: King Hippo, dude? If you're watching this... Seriously, dude... Get medical attention right freakin' now. Cause that HAS to be a very severe case of Hypothermia.

* * *

The team continued through the corridor, blasting away at the Metroids, as the intercom came on again.

"Soooooo, having fun destroying my babies, are we?" The voice said out loud.

"Err... Should we call them babies to begin with?" Nelson asked. "I mean, what's the lifecycle of a Metroid to begin with, in the first place? I should ask Korpse later."

"From what I recall, they can get huge..." Cherri replied back towards Nelson. "Which in Super Metroid..."

Her eyes took on a dark glare.

"Ugh... 16-Bit Mother Brain, you piece of s***..." Cherri muttered under her breath.

"I wasssssssss talking to you all. Not the young girl and her GIRLFRIEND." The voice said over the intercom.

Nelson was alarmed. "Hey, whoa! She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends!"

"It doesn't look that way to meeeeeeee!" The voice said over the intercom as it went off.

Nelson sighed, as Cherri put a hand on Nelson's shoulder.

"Hey, don't listen to that troll." Cherri inquired with a gentle smile. "Besides, I ship you and Korpse together, anyway."

"Yeah... So, shall we continue on?" Nelson asked out loud.

"Yeah... Let's give this GIRLFRIEND some brain freeze." Cherri replied, grinning, as the intercom buzzed to life again.

"I heard that!" The voice scolded the two, surprising them.

* * *

In the next room, the Geeks started to go down, as the intercom came on again.

"I wouldn't go any farther if I were yoooooooouuuu... WHOOO!" The voice said through the intercom. "In fact, I know everything about you!"

"Like what?" Sting asked.

"Like I know the writing Nantwich lad played a lot of Resident Evil 4!" The voice answered. "And that the girlfriend is adopted!"

Nelson was alarmed, and angered. "Wait a moment, Miracle-Gro! I'm adopted! Where did you get this information?!"

"Yeah, that first bit with the Nantwich lad doesn't make any sense at all!"Marissa shouted out loud.

The voice continued. "That's not all! The Psychopath of Total Drama Brains Vs. Brawns is..."

The voice didn't finish, as a missile was fired at the intercom, destroying it.

"Vital Blabbing Apparatus..." Cherri commented with a grin as she blew into her gun barrel. "Destroyed."

"Um, you DO know that months from now, people will know this information?" Benny asked.

Cherri sighed. "Yeah, you may be right. At least we shut her up for a while."

* * *

The team continued to go down, blasting away at any Cherrio shaped blasts and any Metroids, and blasted through a door to another room. Once they were inside the room...

"I'm baaaaaacccccckkkkkk!" The voice rang out.

"As per usual." Mozart snarked back.

"You'll be happy to note that moi herself is in the next room." The voice replied back. "Don't keep a lady in charge waiting. WHOOOOOO!"

The intercom went off, as the team looked at each other.

"So... Who wants to take her on?" Ellis asked.

* * *

**Confessional: I spy, with my little eye...**

Nelson: I would take her on, if only to get back at that adoption remark. I don't mind my adopted parents, it's just so personal being different from them.

Cherri: Okay... Tips and tricks for trimming your Audrey 2... -She gulped- Bend over and kiss your carcass goodbye? We're screwed more than a bug in a spiderweb!

* * *

In the next room, tubes and pipes greeted the geeks. They entered, as they started to destroy some of the tubes blocking their path.

"Okay, this is for ALL the marbles." Benny said, as he shot at the tubes. "Go DOWN!"

"My, my... What a unruly guest..." The voice replied out loud. "Well, it would be RUDE as to not expose every inch of myself."

The tubes exploded simultaneously as the team shrugged as they made their way towards what awaited them...

"Guys?" Cherri asked out loud. "This ain't no Mother Brain I know."

Cherri was correct, to an extent. Because what awaited the team was a brain... Which appeared to be wearing a LOT of make-up.

"Then what other Mother Brains DO you know? I am THE Mother Brain, girl! WOOOO!" The voice, known as Mother Brain snarked back.

"THE Mother Brain?" Marissa asked. "Maybe you may be born with it... Maybe it's Maybelene... I dunno..."

"Whatever, let's shoot this thing!" Yentoulis replied back, as he shot a missile at the glass tube keeping Mother Brain in, breaking it.

"GAH! You made me smear my eyeliner!" Mother Brain snapped back.

"Er, I know a place where you can get some non-smear eyeliner." Sting lectured, as a thought hit him. "Wait... why am I telling this to an evil, stationary brain in a jar?"

"Whatever, we gotta keep these rings in check, while some people blast the heck outta this here Mother Brain." Ron suggested.

"Technically, they're called Rinkas." Nelson commented.

Ron sighed. "NOW you tell us."

"Me and Cherri can do it." Marissa and Cherri nodded, as they turned towards Mother Brain.

Cherri grinned. "Hey, Mother Brain! Time for a healthy dose of Brain Food!" She yelled out loud, as both Cherri and Marissa shot missiles at the Mother Brain. "Okay, that sounded a LOT better coming outta Moana's mouth."

"Whatever, let's keep on Engaging Momma, Mother Fluffer!" Marissa replied back.

The two girls continued to shoot missiles at Mother Brain, until eventually, the room started to shake.

"WHOOOO! You beaten me, gal pals!" Mother Brain yelled out loud in her dying words. "But you'll save a seat for the fireworks, won't you?"

Mother Brain then closed her eyes, as she faded away from existence, as the room continued to shake.

"Fireworks?" Benny asked, as he realized what she meant. "Oh... S***."

"What do you mean, Oh, s***?" Ron asked, as a message appeared on the Monitor.

TIME BOMB SET: GET OUT FAST!

"Oh... S***." Ron muttered out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Run, Run! Before you're well done! ...Wait, that's another game.**

Olivia: Wow, that Mother Brain was... well, a thing, to be honest.

* * *

****Powerhungry Polar Bears****

They too, were finishing off Mother Brain, as she did the same speech to the two.

"WHOOOO! You beaten me, gal pals!" Mother Brain yelled out loud in her dying words. "But you'll save a seat for the fireworks, won't you?"

"Fireworks? Like Cragmite-Blasters?" Stella asked out loud, as Mother Brain faded into non-existance, and the same message came onto the monitor.

"Enough daydreaming, guys! We gotta escape!" Ada yelled out loud, as Heidi SPED past the DJ. "Whoa, what's gotten into her?"

"Place shaking!" Heidi said in a panic, as she began to jump on the platforms. "Rocks falling... Everyone will die..."

"Heidi, wait up!" Grace yelled towards Heidi, to no avail. "Come on, guys. Heidi knows the way outta this place."

The team continued to jump out of the long pit, and while some of them slipped up, they managed to reach the elevator going up.

"Finally, we're nearly outta this place." Steph commented, as the elevator stopped... In the Alien's Lair. "What the hell?! How did we end up back HERE of all places?!"

"No time, Steph! We gotta run and escape!" Kade replied back. "There's no enemies in here, as far as I know. And Heidi's WAY ahead of us by this point."

* * *

The team continued to make a break for it, as they got outta the Alien's Lair with ease, and spotted what appeared to be a helicopter outside the hangar. Heidi was already inside, and shivering in COMPLETE fear.

"Well, Heidi has a way of finding aircraft, despite her shaking in fear. Now..." Korpse replied. "Who wants to fly this thing?"

Kade smiled. "I can do so. I owe a lot to these things. And now, I get to save your butts."

Kade jumped into the driver's seat, as everyone else piled in. As soon as Kade started it up, a solitary Metroid latched itself onto the side of the helicopter, perhaps the same one from earlier.

Twiggy hung onto a railing, as she looked at the Metroid, and grinned.

"I'm afraid you're in a... NO FRY ZONE." Twiggy commented out loud, as she shot at the Metroid, freezing it and making it fall off, with its body shattering on the ground.

Kade did some pretty tricky manuvers, as she flew the helicopter away from the now exploding island. They looked back, as the island EXPLODED with a large fireball erupting from it. The island was no more.

"We did it... WHOOO!" Korpse cheered out loud.

"I say..." Drake said, smiling. "We did a good job."

* * *

The pods opened up, and the teams stepped out.

"Okay, that was exciting." Twiggy commented out loud.

"Yeah, it was a medley of NES games in there." Cherri replied back. "It was awesome-cool!"

"Indeed it was." Chris said out loud. "You all put up a good fight, but in the end, the winners of this challenge are..."

…

…

…

…

"The Populars!" Chris shouted out loud, which caused the Populars to cheer in response. The Geeks only sighed in defeat. "And for your prize of winning, you receive these 8-Bit plush versions of yourselves!"

Stella looked at her doll and smiled. "Awww, it's even wearing plush toy earrings!"

"As for the Geeks, I got nothing. Except a one way trip to the Campfire. Make some decisions, and see me later." Chris commented as the teams dispersed.

* * *

**Confessional: That's gotta suck bad for the Geeks...**

Yentoulis: So, we lost. No biggie. Time to put Operation Get Pothead Out into commission.

Steph: Pfft, what do I need this silly toy for, anyway? -Tosses it behind her back-

Olivia: -Is holding the Steph plush, and a voo-doo magic book in another- Ooh, me likey!

* * *

****Powerhungry Polar Bears****

Heidi was still whimpering about the challenge's finale. Grace was sitting beside her for moral support.

"Heidi, we won, got some kick-ass dolls, and you're still sad?" Grace asked with concern. "Guess that rumbling caused more damage than I thought."

"What is there to talk about?" Heidi asked. "Sure, it was VR, but what if it wasn't? We be all in the giant football stadium in the sky..."

Grace smiled. "Come on, don't be like that... How about I whip you up a nice fruit smoothie?"

"...We got a smoothie machine?" Heidi asked back.

"Well, Twiggy does." Grace replied. "I asked her, and she gave me full permission to use her machine for smoothies and all of that jazz."

"Yeah... a smoothie will be nice, after that last bit we went through..." Heidi said, looking down.

Grace smiled back. "Aww... Once you have a taste of my fruit smoothie, I'm sure you'll be smiling."

* * *

Verna was sitting on a rock overlooking the beach, rubbing what appeared to be a plushie of a bonsai tree, while Drake was far-off, sketching.

"Why did I sign up for this show?" Verna asked herself. "Right... The girls at home convinced me to... Why are they so mean for no reason at all, I'll never find out... I even had to feign a sickness so I could skip Twilight's opening release..."

She looked at the plushie, and smiled slightly.

"Latif, I really hope you're doing okay without me..." Verna said, as she was in thought...

* * *

_It was before the show, as Verna was packing up some things in her room. A kid no older than 10, knocked on the door._

"_It's open!" Verna said out loud, as the kid stepped in. He appeared to have black hair, wearing a blue striped shirt with a dolphin on it, and dark blue shorts. "Hi, Latif! You wishing me luck? Cause I'm gonna need it."_

"_Total Drama can get messy..." Latif replied out loud. "But I have something for you."_

_He then gave Verna what appeared to be the plush bonsai tree._

"_Latif..." Verna comfortably said, trying to hold back tears. "Eucalyptus is your favorite plushie... Not to mention your comfort toy... You sure you want me to have it on the island?"_

"_Its to remind you to never give up... Despite what stands in your way." Latif replied back. "Also, I made this for your 3DS."_

_Latif then gave over the Twilight 3DS cover he made. Verna smiled as a result._

"_And you hid it just as well... Latif... You're the best bro a sis could ever have!" Verna said, as she hugged Latif tight."_

"_Thanks, sis..." Latif replied right back. "Now, can you let go? I... can't breathe..."_

"_Oops, sorry." Verna said, as she let go._

* * *

**(Author's WARNING: Steph is about Verna to say some insensitive stuff. Please note I do not mean ANY of it. If you wanna skip it, go ahead.)**

"So, Verna..." Steph sneered down at Verna. "What you got there? Another stupid Pokemon? A Treeachu?"

"Um, no?" Verna replied back sarcastically. "It's only my brother's comfort toy..."

"Comfort toy? Oh, he's such a crybaby, he needs a stupid toy for comfort? HAHAHAHA!" Steph laughed back.

"No, he has this thing to cope with his Autism!" Verna said right back, as she realized what she suddenly said. "Oops..."

"Ooh, this is FUN! You're making it too easy, Pokemaniac!" Steph replied with a grin. "Now, I want you to say these words out to the world. And be proud while you do it!"

She then got close to Verna's ears and whispered some words. Verna was shocked.

"What?! NO! I may not be the nicest girl around, but that's WAY beyond messed up!" Verna shouted out loud. "Even more-so than Purple Eye's plan in Guardian Signs!"

Little did the two know, Drake was now listening in, though he keep to his sketchbook to keep the two girls from noticing.

"So, you refuse? Well, I know a secret that's gonna be released tonight... Pokemaniac." Steph replied, as she begin to walk away, as...

"All Autistics are all retarded, useless things that are below humanity." Verna mumbled, with a sigh.

"What was that? I'm a tiny bit deaf in my left year, repeat that in a louder tone?" Steph asked crudely.

"All Autistics are all retarded, useless things that are below humanity!" Verna shouted out loud.

"Now once more with feeling..." Steph replied back, giving Verna a cold stare.

"ALL AUTISTICS ARE ALL RETARDED, USELESS THINGS THAT ARE BELOW HUMANITY!" Verna shouted out loud, which caused Drake to shiver a little.

"Good... Remember those words. Now, I shall be on my way. Ciao!" Steph replied back cooly, as she walked past Drake. She stopped to turn around and gave Drake a wink before continuing to walk her merry way.

Drake got up and started to inhale, to chew Steph out, but he just let out a sigh.

* * *

**Confessional: Um... Wow.**

Steph: That retarded kid is related to Pokemaniac? HAHAHAHAHA! This game is such a joke! Just give me the Million Dollars right now!

Verna: -Tears are streaming down her face- Everyone with Autism? Latif? I am... DEEPLY sorry about calling you all of that... Why did I have to say that stuff? -She breaks down in tears-

Drake: -He looks at the camera and just sighs as he walks off-

* * *

A short time later, Drake was in the cabin, looking deeply disturbed at what he heard.

"Why didn't I scold her?" Drake said to himself. "I took on soldiers, alien shrimp, and out-worldly jellyfish today, and yet... I couldn't stop Steph? Maybe... I am weak."

Stella knocked on the door, as she entered.

"Drake, you feeling okay?" Stella asked in concern. "Would a song cheer you up?"

"I dunno..." Drake replied out loud. "Stella? Am I weak?"

Stella was confused. "What makes you say that?"

"I... heard someone insulting insulting a condition someone had, and I wanted to chew that person out... But..." Drake sighed. "I didn't have the bravery to..."

Stella's eyes turned into a bit of anger. "Okay, Drake? Who insulted a condition?"

Drake did some thinking, and sighed. "I... can't remember..."

Stella smiled as she shook off her anger. "I'm sure you'll remember someday. Now, then... I had a story to tell, but we were in the challenge, and I didn't want to make you feel bad. It's time for me to tell you about how... I got adopted."

Drake nodded, as Stella sat next to Drake.

"My parents told me this, but it happened back when I was a newborn..." Stella said out loud.

* * *

****16 Years Ago...****

A pair of parents were holding their new bundle of joy in their arms. They both had blonde hair, and they were looking at their newborn baby. However, the mom wasn't looking too hot.

"It's our baby... Our bundle of love..." The mom said out loud. "Hi, there... I'm your momma..."

"And I'm your daddy... Hi, there." The dad replied back. "I really, really hope you grow up happy and healthy..."

"I asked the doctor... Took our kid in for a... checkup, like we... requested..." The mom said out loud, as the doctor came back in.

"So, how are our lovely new parents doing?" The doctor asked out loud. "Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Greene? I have some good news, and some bad news."

The two parents were shocked to hear that.

"Oh, no... Our little baby..." Mrs. Greene said in a faint whisper, as she looked at the baby in her arms.

"Don't worry, it doesn't have anything to do with your baby. We over-checked everything, thrice to be sure... And she has recessive genes." The doctor replied out loud. "Your baby _will_ grow up without any defects. But, Mrs. Greene..."

The doctor took a forelone look at Mrs. Greene.

"You... had a low plasma count when you went into labor... I'm sad to say this, but even though your daughter will live on, your time on Earth is gonna be cut short." The doctor said out loud. "I am so very sorry."

Both parents looked at each other, as they looked at their little baby.

"We still gotta name this little girl..." Mr. Greene said back to his wife.

"I... already decided." Mrs. Greene replied, as she looked out at the starry sky outside her window, and Mr. Greene followed suit.

"Really, hon? I understand." Mr. Greene nodded. "Doctor?"

"We... decided to name our daughter Stella." Mrs. Greene said out loud as she sighed happily closed her eyes. "Stella... Keep on shining bright... Our wonderful shining star, Stella..."

"Dear?" Mr. Greene replied in a panic. "Dear?!"

* * *

**Present Day**

"...Sadly, my mom died that night. While my dad tried to take good care of me by himself, he also had a weak body. And one day... He took me to the orphanage, and... That was the last I saw of him. It's not sure if he died from grief, his weak body, or what." Stella said, finishing her story.

Drake was stunned, as a tear left his eye. "Wow... I didn't know... I'm SO very sorry about your parent's loss."

Stella smiled back. "Hey, it's why I waited until after the challenge to explain. And it isn't all bad. I got adopted three months later."

She then showed off a photo to Drake, showing a baby Stella with the family that adopted her. They had brunette hair, and similar markings under their eyes similar to Stella's.

Drake smiled. "Hey, family is who cares for you... No matter who you are..."

Stella said nothing, but smiled and put her hand on Drake's hand. They quickly pulled back as the two blushed at each other.

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

Ellis sighed as he sat down, with Marissa, Benny, and Cherri nearby. He was worried about his future fate.

"I can guess you guys are voting for me..." Ellis muttered.

"Why you say that?" Cherri asked, as she looked at a caterpillar on the ground. "You never did anything wrong."

"Yeah, if anyone would get voted off, it be me." Benny replied back. "I was outta my element, today."

"Nah, whatever happens, I would still want you on the team." Marissa commented, as someone was walking up to the group. He squished the caterpillar underneath his foot, killing it.

Cherri was taken back in shock, as her eyes glared at who killed the bug.

"What do you want, Yentoulis?" Cherri asked, looking very annoyed.

"I have a suggestion on who to vote for." Yentoulis replied back. "And I suggest... Xantara."

"What, her?! She is as good at challenges as anyone!" Ellis replied back in shock. "Why her?"

"She's a HUGE creep!" Yentoulis said out loud. "That, and she and Nelson are playing some snake game, which I don't care about!"

"So? She and Nelson are pretending to be snakes!" Cherri replied right back. "It's not like they're gonna swallow raw eggs whole, or eat caviar while acting as snakes!"

"Besides, I don't think Nelson's crush is the caviar type, to start." Ellis said right back.

"Okay, look..." Marissa commented, trying to keep things peaceful. "We'll keep things in consideration, and we'll see how the dice block rolls."

"Good..." Yentoulis replied back, as he walked away from the scene. Once he was gone, the group look amongst themselves.

"Wait, what snake game?" Cherri asked.

"Something that could very well break my mother's back if she tried to do that stuff..." Benny answered back.

* * *

On some mats, Xantara and Nelson was indeed playing a snake game...

They were in the Cobra Yoga Pose.

"Ohmmmm, who has your vote, Nelson?" Xantara hummed.

"Is it obvious, ohmmm? It's Yentoulis." Nelson hummed back.

"I gotta agree with you." Xantara replied, as she stood up and started to lean forward. "Yentoulis... Well, he isn't all that there."

Nelson followed Xantara's example and leaned forward as well.

"Yeah, I mean, what kinda name is Yentoulis anyway?" Nelson asked. "No offense to the guy and all, but people are gonna give people nicknames."

"Like how people call me Zentara?" Xantara asked.

"Well, it fits for your nature." Nelson smiled back.

"Yeah, it does." Xantara replied back, as a smirk grew on her. "So, any luck with Korpse, today?"

Nelson sighed playfully with a blush. "Aw, shut up and let's do the Half-Moon."

* * *

Yentoulis was walking around, hoping to find someone to convince someone to vote against him, as he saw something that turned his mood into a fit of anger...

"MOZART!" Yentoulis yelled out loud. "What the HELL are you doing speaking with my robot?"

Mozart (With Woodstock perched on his shoulder) came running towards Yentoulis, with GENKI by his side.

"Excuse me, dude?" Mozart asked. "GENKI came to me to fix up her joints."

Yentoulis glared at GENKI. "Is that correct, GENKI?"

"Yes it was, Master Yentoulis." GENKI replied back.

"Well... I never thought you were a disobedient failure... But now, I know." Yentoulis said, as he grabbed Mozart's bo from Mozart. "That's why... I shall dispose of what I call a failure!"

Yentoulis raised the bo and looked down at GENKI, as...

…

…

...Mozart blocked the blow, with his back. Thankfully, Woodstock was unharmed, but shocked at what Yentoulis has done with his owner.

"Dude, if you're gonna destroy your OWN creation, one you spent a lotta time on... You gotta get past ME, first." Mozart muttered back, seemingly unfased by the blow to his back.

"Mozart!" GENKI said out loud in worry, as Yentoulis pointed the bo at GENKI.

"So, you like the pothead inventor, huh?" Yentoulis said out loud. "But... You do know who the TRUE master is?"

"Yentoulis... I think we should have the robotic dudette decide on who her master is..." Mozart replied back.

"Pfft, that's no contest, because it's gonna be me." Yentoulis said out loud, as he turned towards GENKI. "GENKI, who do you choose?"

GENKI looked at Yentoulis and did some thinking. She also looked at Mozart, who was the first person to not treat her like dirt.

"I choose..." GENKI started to say, but.

"Come on, out with it!" Yentoulis snapped out loud.

"I choose..."

...

...

...

...

...

…

…

…

...

"...Mozart." GENKI finished, as she saw Yentoulis' eyes turn red with anger. Now in fear, she ran off, as...

"Geeks! It's time to vote someone out." Chris said out loud through the intercom.

Yentoulis slammed the bo on the ground. "We'll REALLY decide this later... If you're still around."

Mozart picked up his bo, and glared at Yentoulis. Woodstock also glared at Yentoulis, with anger in his eyes.

* * *

**Confessional: Yep, that's Yento for you.**

GENKI: Mozart... Why Mozart? I know he's a lot better, but I said his name out of fear...

Yentoulis: The team will see that I am needed for future challenges... Right after I take down a pothead...

* * *

At the Elimination Place, the Geeks were waiting for Chris to come. Mozart was rubbing on his back, as Nelson was concerned.

"You okay, Mozart?" Nelson asked. "You seem to be rubbing your back an awful lot."

"I'll be fine, little dude..." Mozart replied. "I just took a bit of a spill earlier. I'll be fine."

"Um, hon?" Xantara asked. "What kinda spill puts rips in your shirt?"

"Let's answer that later; Chris is coming." Benny said, as Chris approached his podium.

"Geeks... Welcome back to the Elimination Ceremony... Again. As always, I have some questions. First off, Yentoulis. Do you feel safe tonight?"

Yentoulis smirked confidently. "Why or course I feel confident I am staying tonight. That, and Mozart kept on stealing my property."

"That. Never. Happened." Mozart replied back. "Besides, GENKI came to me."

"Okay. Second. How well do you think you worked together as a team?" Chris asked.

"Well, we're back here at elimination. Does that answer your question?" Olivia snarked back.

"And finally... Mozart. You seem to have taken a bad spill, what with you rubbing your back. Care to explain what happened?" Chris asked.

"Well, like I said to Nelson, I took a pretty wicked spill beforehand." Mozart replied out loud.

Cherri took a look at Mozart's back, as she secretly pulled at Mozart's shirt a bit. "Wicked spill, my ass. That wasn't a fall, Mozart! Take off your shirt."

Olivia beamed at that, as Sting put a hand on her shoulder.

"Olivia, though you wanna see someone like Mozart shirtless, we're in serious city here." Sting lectured.

Yentoulis was alarmed by that. He had to think up an alibi, and fast.

"If Mozart said he took a bad spill, he took a bad spill. It's as simple as that. The pothead needs to learn how to wear adequate footwear." Yentoulis commented out loud.

"But this is serious, and needs to be looked at." Cherri replied back. "Now, Mozart?"

Mozart nodded, as he took off his shirt, and the campers were surprised...

There was a fresh scar mark on his back, where the bo struck him.

Even Olivia was shocked. "Whoa, Mozart? Sting was right; this is serious city! How... The hell?"

"Damn... How that happen?" A wide-eyed Moana asked.

"It was a training accident." Yentoulis interrupted. "Right, Mozart?"

"Well..." Mozart said, as he started to do some thinking. What if he got voted off? What would happen to GENKI? Finally...

...

...

"...It wasn't a training accident." Mozart replied back. "Someone was about to destroy GENKI, and I know who this someone was! It was one bogus dude sitting here with us! And everyone around but him has an alabi! Benny and Ellis were together, along with Benny and Cherri, so they couldn't have done it, Sting was swimming with Moana, Olivia was god knows where, Nelson was doing yoga with Xantara, and Ron was taking a nap... So that leaves only ONE person. It's one person who can't stand to be called by anything other than their given name... It was YOU, Yentoulis! You struck me on the back when I tried to defend GENKI!"

"What you blaming me for? YOU got in my way!" Yentoulis yelled back at him.

"Wow, drama much? That's why its called Total Drama. In either case, it's time to cast your votes." Chris commented.

* * *

**Confessional: This may be a one-sided vote...**

Mozart: Is there ANY rhyme or reason as to who my vote goes to?

Cherri: I'm voting for Yentoulis! Not because he hurt a friend, but... What if he did that to an actual woman?!

Xantara: That scar looks rather painful... I gotta give my vote to Yentoulis, because you have a LOT of growing up to do!

Benny: Sorry, but I gotta vote for Mozart. Not because I'm the bad guy, but the Playa can heal you up. Seriously, that scar looked painful.

Yentoulis: Who shall I vote for? Shall I ask? NAY!

* * *

Once the last one who voted (Nelson) came back, Chris came with the cart of potato chip bags.

"Campers, you know the deal. If I call out your name, come up and get your potato chip bag." Chris said out loud. "Xantara, you're safe. So is Nelson."

"Sting..."

"Benny..."

"Ellis..."

"Olivia..."

"Moana..."

"Cherri..."

"Marissa..."

"Ron..."

Both Mozart and Yentoulis were left without a potato chip bag. Yentoulis was grinning confidently, all while Mozart looked at his team.

"Mozart, Yentoulis. This is the final potato chip bag of the evening. And tonight, it goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Mozart."

Mozart breathed a sigh of relief as he got up and got his potato chip bag. Yentoulis, however, looked shocked.

"But, why?!" An angry Yentoulis yelled out. "I demand an explanation!"

"Because... After that action you did to Mozart... Though he was protecting GENKI... We thought it would be better this way." Cherri replied back.

"You're just a walking lightning rod!" Yentoulis yelled back.

"And lightning just struck! Now it's time to get hurled!" Chris commented out loud.

* * *

Yentoulis was strapped in the Slingshot of Shame, with the Geeks watching.

"You lot won't survive long without MY smarts..." Yentoulis said out loud.

"What, your belly dancing smarts?" Benny commented back, shivering. "That still gives me chills."

"Eh, I always like a challenge." Ellis replied back with a shrug. "Nuzlockes, Buster Only... No Items, Fox Only, Final Destination?"

"Still, maybe some hands-on surviving will teach you a bit of a lesson or ten, Yento?" Moana smirked at the now eliminated Geek.

Yentoulis glared at Moana. "The name is NOT Yento. It's..."

"Okay, we heard enough." Chris said, as the Slingshot went off.

"YEEEEENNNNNtttttooooo..."

"Wow, the dude didn't even have the chance to say his full name this time..." Cherri commented out loud, as GENKI came running up to the team.

"Master Yentoulis, I've..." GENKI said out loud as...

"Too late, kiddo." Ron replied out loud. "Yento's flying towards the Playa as we speak."

GENKI was a bit shocked. "I... had some stuff to say to him too."

Mozart put a comforting hand on GENKI's shoulder. "Trust me, dudette, maybe it's better this way."

"As for the rest of you, the Ceremony is not over yet!" Chris exclaimed.

"What now?!" Olivia complained. "Have we been through enough?"

"Yeah, none of us broke any rules!" Sting said right back.

"It's that we just want to know what your favorite food is." Chris replied back towards the team. "Just blab it out in the Confessional. That's it."

The team looked at each other.

"Wait, all this for food?" Ron asked. "Seems like a set-up. But might as well humor him."

* * *

**Confessional: Can I Take Your Order?**

Ron: Okay, though I think this'll come back to bite me in the ass... I kinda like a nice, juicy, baked potato with the toppings. Well, it's not what you would consider juicy. That, and I'm kinda a vegetarian.

Marissa: Me and the Party like to chow down after a good LARPing session. I usually choose some really nice schnitzel, to be honest.

Cherri: After observing bugs all day, I like to have some fried chicken and fries, myself. The kind that moms and grandmas cook up as well.

Sting: My fave food? It's more of a dessert, but I really enjoy black forest gateau! I know, it's actually dessert grub, but I just can't resist! And my mom's black forest gateau brings a smile to my friends' faces, if only for a few minutes.

Olivia: Hey, nobody can go wrong with blood pudding! And I know you're giving me looks by now. Google it, it totes exists.

Moana: I'm a fan of fried flounder and fries. Kinda stereotypical of me to say being a sea gal, but what are ya gonna do?

Ellis: Um... I like... calamari, myself! Yeah, that!

Nelson: Broccoli and cheese for me! Hey, I've always like brocoli when I was young.

Benny: I an avid fan of some steak and fries myself. And it offers my favorite steak blade a challenge if it's thick and meaty.

Xantara: A nice peanut butter sandwich will do for me, aside some sour cream and onion potato chips. Especially if its the crunchy kind.

Mozart: Mushroom pizza totally works for me! And after today, I wish I had some... Ow.

* * *

After Mozart came back, Chris smiled. "Well, now that we got your food, NOW I can say... The rest of you are safe... For now."

The Geeks walked off, discussing on what just occurred.

"Now, it's time for the Populars to come expose their favorite foods. I sent a message to them before Yento got hurled, asking them to come." Chris commented, as a few moments passed, as the Populars came in. Verna was still looking down, still saddened by what she said.

"Chris, what are we doing here?" Stella asked. "We didn't break any rules, did we?"

"No, nobody broke any rules." Chris commented out loud. "We just wanna know... What your favorite foods are."

"Wait..." Heidi interrupted Chris. "You mean to tell us, that you drug us to the campfire, just to have us blab what our favorite foods are?"

"Yeah... That's about the gist of it." Chris replied back, innocently grinning.

Heidi nodded. "Good call."

* * *

**Confessional: ORDER UP!**

Heidi: What's my main meal for football games and tailgate parties? Grilled hot dogs, for sure! With mayo. That's right, I said mayo.

Drake: I'm... a fan of cheeseburgers and fries, myself.

Stella: Even though it is kinda odd for me to say, coming from my nature... I quite enjoy some pork cutlets.

Ada: While they say 'Never Smile at a Crocodile'... -She winks- They didn't say squat about smiling at alligator fritters! Those things are off the charts!

Twiggy: I may be a cheerleader, but even I can't resist bacon! That meaty strip has an unique charm! And it epically goes with damn near any meal! All I can say is... GOOOOOOOO, BACON!

Thunder: Fried eggs for me... I even learned how to make them like how my mom did... Sunny Side Up.

Steph: Salad for me. With dressing. And no one will say so otherwise.

Verna: After today... Maybe some popcorn shrimp will make me feel better? I still feel like I commited a Double Negative Tone to the world...

Grace: Pfft, is it ANY contest what my favorite food is? Fruit salad! Duh!

Korpse: I'm a fan of red velvet cake, myself. It's the TRUE food of gaming, not Mountain Dew and Doritoes, no matter how awesome they all are. Though I recommend eating cake when playing RPGs.

Kade: Me and chocolate chip cookies get along well like... Well, cereal and milk! What else can I say?

Nicholas: I'm a fan of buttered popcorn. I usually ate some during movies, and political debates.

* * *

Once Nicholas came back, Chris grinned.

"Well, that's all of them. You're free to go now." Chris replied, as he walked off.

Ada shrugged. "Well... That was kinda... outta character for Chris."

"Yeah, what was that for?" Steph asked out loud.

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

Outside their cabin, Mozart had his shirt off, and was wincing in pain, while Cherri applied some medicine on the wound.

"Oww... Who knew bo sticks were super durable and hard?" Mozart asked out loud. "Ow... How do you know how to do this stuff, Cherri? And without wincing in pain?"

"Experience, really." Cherri replied back with a smile. "I seen mom doing it to herself and dad, and I been through this several times before in my tattooing sessions. And I got so used to the feel that it's kinda second nature to me at this point."

"Well, remind me to never get a bodacious tattoo, then." Mozart commented, chuckling. "I swear, you're the bravest babe I know! Benny's lucky to have such a good friend like you."

Cherri chuckled lightly with a blush as GENKI came up to the two.

"Mozart?" GENKI asked. "I've wanted to say this to you, but you were too busy. But I rather say it now... Thank you."

Mozart smiled. "Hey, Yenty was about to trash you. My heart was telling me to protect you."

"It's why I decided. Starting today, you are my new Master, Master Mozart." GENKI said back.

Mozart gently smiled. "Please, just call me Mozart. None of this Master crap; I don't want an official title totes handed down to me."

"It shall be my duty, Mozart." GENKI replied back. "So, what shall be my task?"

"Just... Sit with us and talk?" Mozart commented back. "Get to know the gang a bit?"

GENKI smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like a good option."

* * *

With Xantara, Sting, and Moana, they were doing yoga... Or at least, Xantara and Moana were. Sting, however, was struggling.

"Okay, how can I breathe slowly while holding this pose?" Sting asked out loud, in a rather shaky pose. "Seriously, I feel the Wii Fit Trainer's gonna come and stuff a warrior up our butts."

"Nah, the chances of that happening is about a million to one." Moana replied, with her pose nearly perfect. "Unless there were Wii Fit Trainer cosplayers out there."

"Okay, I don't understand almost everything you guys just said..." Xantara commented, with her pose in perfect form. "I mean, Nelson has to gently explain everything he says to me half the time."

"But it's what we like about him. He may have a geeky attitude, but he's all heart." Moana replied back.

"Hear, hear!" Sting shouted with glee.

* * *

In her cave, Olivia laid a zip-lock baggie down... Inside the bag, appeared to be black hair.

"A-HA!" Olivia laughed. "And Sting didn't even notice!"

* * *

In a part of the woods, Ellis and Marissa were running.

"Quick, Marissa! Run!" Ellis shouted out loud.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Marissa replied back.

"It's getting close to us..." Ellis said, as he thought up an idea. "I can take him."

"What?!" Marissa shouted in panic. "But, he's twice your size! How can you-"

"Never underestimate someone with a powerful sword." Ellis replied back with a smile as he ran back towards where they were running from. "We're eating dragon tonight!"

Ellis did some swinging of a stick, as the two giggled at their pretend game of medieval adventure, as...

"Aww, to be young again." Benny said out loud with a smile. Ron was next to Benny, also chuckling a little.

"Oh, hey Benny!" Ellis replied back. "I just destroyed the evil dragon terrorizing the island."

"Evil dragon, you say?" Ron smirked back.

"And plus... That's no way to handle a sword." Benny replied, as he unsheathed his own blade, and eyed a tree branch. "THIS is how you handle a swordfight! HI-YA!"

Benny jumped up, and sliced off the tree branch, causing it to fall. A family of squirrels peeked from the leaves, looking seemingly pissed off.

"Okay, how was I suppose to know that tree branch housed a family of squirrels?" Benny asked himself.

"Or how they can hide in tree branches." Ellis also commented. "Run, guys!"

The four went running back towards camps, with the squirrels still watching the teens.

* * *

**Confessional: Swordplay, thy name is Benny**

Benny: Okay... Next time, when showing off my skill... Ask permission first.

Ellis: Me and Marissa get along really well! She's... -Blushes- The most cutest girl I know. And by cute, I mean BEAUTIFUL.

Marissa: Ellis is a bundle of fun! He reminds me of Mirian... -She Blushes- He has a cuteness stat of 99.

Mozart: Well, with Yento gone, we can start to play the game for reals now.

Xantara: I didn't tell Moana and Sting, but because Nelson doesn't have much of an opportunity to talk to Korpse, I managed a bit of something tonight...

* * *

****Powerhungry Polar Bears****

Drake was doing some drawing, as Thunder came in.

"Hey, Drake." Thunder said out loud.

"Hey, Thunder." Drake replied, looking up from his sketchbook.

"So... What you doing?" Thunder asked, as Drake put away his sketchbook.

"Eh, nothing much." Drake shrugged.

"I see..." Thunder replied back, as he looked around the room, and smiled. "Huh... Didn't peg you for being a fan of _The Little Life of Roxxie_." **[1]**

Drake smiled. "Yep, I am. It may be modern, but their ideals are similar to mine. That, and the protagonist looks kinda cute."

"Yeah... I'm... Kinda a fan, too." Thunder said right back. "But I often keep stuff like that to myself. Like how I like cooking eggs. Or how I work part-time in a florist. Or why I chose Pinkie Pie as best pony."

Drake smiled back. "Well, it's okay to let those things loose every once in a while... And Fluttershy is best pony."

"Yeah... Tell that to my dad..." Thunder said to himself.

* * *

The Party Trio was having a bit of a party, as Stella was leaning against a tree, smiling.

"I really hope Drake'll be okay... He looked a bit freaked out earlier." Stella said to herself, as she looked at her hand. She then blushed. "Still, he's one of the sweetest guys I know."

She was in deep thoughts, as someone interrupted her...

"RAH-RAH-BLOOM!"

Stella chuckled. "Hi, Twiggy! Enjoying the party?"

"Hey, we got a bit of a winning streak going on!" Twiggy replied back, grinning. "If we keep going like this, we may even reach the finals!"

She then winked back at Stella.

"But don't think I'll go easy on you just cause we're friends!" Stella smirked back.

Stella smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Far away from the party, Steph was leaning back by a tree, sipping a bit of water.

"Heh heh heh... I just had Verna say insulting things about autistics... Boy, it feels GOOD to be in power... All this sweet shit?" Steph said, as she scoffed, as she finished her water, tossed the cup on the ground, and stepped on it with force. "I hate sweet. Mean and nasty's where its at."

She then overlooked the party, as a devilish grin grew on her face.

"Enjoy your party while you can... Because Steph George is playing for keeps now." Steph commented to herself. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Verna was sitting under her tree, silently crying to herself.

"I feel lower than a Level 1 Taillow... Why did I say those words?" Verna sobbed to herself. "Is... being popular all worth it? Is being popular these days being mean and catty? At least Latif understands that I don't mean it when I say for him to go away..."

All of a sudden, she heard some footsteps approaching. She was suddenly alarmed, as she looked around for a place to hide her brother's comfort toy.

"Aww, s***! Steph's coming!" Verna muttered to herself. She then looked down and sighed. "Bro? I promise to get you a new bonsai tree when I get home."

She then stuffed the toy between her boobs as the owner of the footsteps came into view...

"Okay, do your worst." Verna said out loud.

"Your worst? I... don't quite understand." A voice replied back.

"Yeah, is that a bonsai between your boobs? Or are you happy to hear us?" Another voice asked.

"...Korpse?" Verna asked, as Korpse stepped into view, with Nelson following shortly afterward.

"Yeah, me and Nelson were talking about various stuff, when we heard you crying." Korpse replied back. "What's wrong?"

"Well... I... said some words I knew were wrong, so I would stay on the good side of someone." Verna commented. "I should have refused... I apologized in the Confessional instantly afterwards."

"Wow... What were the words you said, if you don't mind saying?" Nelson asked, concerned.

"Get closer, guys..." Verna whispered, as both Korpse and Nelson did just that. After a few seconds passed, they were shocked.

"Wow... And I know you don't mean it..." Korpse said out loud.

"Yeah... I also have some things to get off my chest... I don't actually like make-up, my ears aren't really pierced, and I'm really... a Pokemon fan." Verna replied back.

Nelson was taken back a little. "Well, that explains the Maractus plushie."

"Yeah... You guys? I would be forced to bully and berate you... I really wanna make friends with you guys, too..." Verna replied, as she sighed. All of a sudden, a gentle hand was applied on her shoulder.

"Verna?" Korpse said out loud. "We're already friends. You proven that you're really a huge sweetie underneath that popular armor."

Verna sighed. "You don't mean that..."

Nelson smiled. "Or course we do! Why did we stop just to check up on you?"

Verna looked back at the goth gamer and the cute fanatic, and smiled slightly. "Thanks, guys... But I have one thing to ask."

Korpse nodded. "Go on..."

"...Are you and shorty an item? You guys usually look at each other with smiles on your faces." Verna commented, which caused Korpse and Nelson to blush deeply.

"Aww, Verna." Korpse replied back with an embarrassed tone.

* * *

Chris is on the beach, ready to deliver the Outro.

"So, Yentoulis... Er, YENTO is eliminated, and that leaves the Geeks down by one! But, can they bounce back? Will Verna actually be hated by her peers? What caused Heidi to freak out? Will Twiggy deliver another bacon related cheer? Will GENKI be fine with Mozart? And who will be the next one eliminated? Find out next time, on..."

"Total Drama: GEEKS!"

"VS!"

"POPULARS!"

* * *

****Isle of Rebirth****

Lance was on the island eating an apple, and Yolei was doing some fighting poses, as...

…..iiiiiiiiIIISSSSSSSS!" Yentoulis screamed out, as he hit the cushion. He then picked himself up, as he looked round. "Okay, where am I?"

"Nothing special, just the Isle of Rebirth." Lance said, turning away. "Great, another Geek got eliminated, and it had to be Lazybones..."

"Okay, first off, the name is NOT Lazybones, its Yentoulis!" Yentoulis screamed out loud.

"Sure, and I'm Mary, Queen of Scots." Yolei snarked back.

Yentoulis growled. "I shall be back... You can BET on it..."

* * *

**VOTES**

**Benny - Mozart**

**Cherri - Yentoulis**

**Ellis - Yentoulis**

**Marissa - Yentoulis**

**Moana - Mozart**

**Mozart - Yentoulis**

**Nelson - Yentoulis**

**Olivia - Moana**

**Ron - Yentoulis**

**Sting - Yentoulis**

**Xantara - Yentoulis**

**Yentoulis - Mozart**

* * *

**Eliminated: Lance, Yolei, Yentoulis**

* * *

And just like that, Yentoulis is third boot! Why Yentoulis? He is to prove that you can't be lazy and skim through the game. You DO have to do a little work in the game. But alas, he didn't learn that lesson. Oddly enough, he became popular. I dunno how... But his berating nature won't end with his Elimination, oh no no no... You'll see what I mean.

**[1]:** Thunder's referring to a project me and a friend's doing, and Roxxie's one of the characters. She IS short, as well.

NEXT TIME: A very familiar and fearful challenge returns...

Yentoulis: And if you're reviewing, remember! The _name_... is Yentoulis!

BaconBaka OUT!


	12. Food Factor -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Korpse's Earrings: **Oran Berries from Pokemon

This episode, we begin the Fear Challenge!

Be very afraid...

* * *

Chris is on the beach, ready to give out the intro.

"Last time, on Geeks Vs. Populars... Our teens had to go through a medley of various retro games. It all started in Donkey Kong, to where the big ape suddenly turned monstrous... It then turned towards Contra... Look, It's been a long day, and I haven't had a latte! But in either case, the Populars managed to kick butt, enough to send the Geeks to the Campfire. And before the ceremony, Yento was all set to demolish GENKI... But Mozart managed to block a blow. And due to that feat, Yento was sent hurling! It feels SO great to say his shortened name! Anyways..."

"What will happen today? Will Steph piss off more people? Will Verna man up and stare Steph down? Will the Geeks fare good despite being one short Yento? Find out today, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS POPULARS!"

(Cue __I Wanna Be Famous__)

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

Verna and Korpse were sitting under a tree, commenting on stuff, with Nelson already having left so his team wouldn't worry. Verna had the bonsai tree plush in her hand, as Korpse was smiling.

"So, you got a younger brother, too?" Korpse asked, as Verna nodded. "Cool..."

"Yeah, he's one person, which while I did make fun of him and yelled at him... It was because the clique was with me at the time." Verna explained. "I had to do so... After they leave the house, I instantly apologize to my younger bro for yelling at him."

"Guess you really adore your brother, huh?" Korpse commented. "Same with my little brother, in fact. Though he's not really a gamer, but more of an artist."

"Really? What kind?" Verna asked.

"He does all kinds of various artwork." Korpse explained. "Some of it's fanart, though. And he also does commissions as well!"

Verna smiled at that. "Really, cool! As for my bro? He's into building stuff. He even made my 3DS carrying case, just so I could hide my more smaller geeky stuff."

She then took out a pic of what appeared to be her brother, and showed it to Korpse.

"Cool..." Korpse said out loud. "And here's my bro!"

Korpse gave Verna a picture of what appeared to be her little brother. His black hair had some green streaks in it, and it was in the style of a beret. He was also wearing a large headband, and had some sort of design on his shirt showing off the primary colors. He, too, was also wearing a pair of spiked bracelets, as thus a gaming accessory.

"Yep, you can tell that Haruto takes after me." Korpse explained. "Also, I guess he would have some VERY choice words to say to... Well, her, after tonight, being he's autistic, too."

"Yeah, my brother's gonna be upset, too..." Verna said out loud. "Also, I think I found a signal for Wi-Fi stuff. Maybe I can find something for you on the GTS?"

Korpse nodded, as Verna went on the GTS with her 3DS, and looked up various Pokemon which were shiny.

"Ooh, shiny Lickitung." Verna said with a grin. Her grin turned into an angry frown. "Awww... dammit, or COURSE someone wants a bloody Legendary Pokemon! Everyone wants to offer up their shinies for f*****' Legendaries!"

"Tell me about it, man." Korpse replied back. "It took me WEEKS to find a shiny Vanilluxe for my brother's birthday."

"You know what? Verna asked, before her mood turned sour. "They f*** you with the GTS! You know why? Because when you're trying to fill out the Pokedex by your lonesome, and you need a Mon, they always offer a Legendary in exchange! And even if you do find a good trade, it's most likely already traded! And let's not START with the 5th Gen GTS, where they offer up any Pokemon for Level 1 Infernapes and all that crap! How the holy Heaven, Hell, and Bob do you do that?! Not to mention they're always, ALWAYS asking for Level 1 Mewtwos, Level 1 Arceuses, Level 1 Venusaurs... Or course the 4th and 5th Gen games aren't compatible with going online anymore, but still... They f*** you, they f*** you, they f*** you with the GTS!"

Korpse looked at Verna with an impressed look on her face. "Um... Wow."

"Er... Did I go into a geeky rant, again?" Verna asked out loud.

* * *

Drake was in the cabin, doing a bit of drawing before bedtime, and was quite enjoying himself.

"Hmm... Should I give this gal a headset?" Drake mused to himself. "Then again, would she even use a headset for her series of games? Or use words like _poopieheaded kill stealer_?"

That mood was then interrupted, as Steph stepped into the cabin. Drake quickly his face behind his sketchbook.

"Hi, handsome..." Steph said towards Drake, who instantly blushed in embarrassment.

"Um..." Drake hummed out loud.

"Ah, the strong, silent type..." Steph replied back with a grin. "Still stunned at what I did?"

Drake sighed. He would have wanted to tell Steph off right there, but his nervousness got in the way.

"So... What's with the book?" Steph asked.

"Um... Just some drawings..." Drake replied back.

Steph was interested. "Ooh, what kinda drawings?"

"Just some... small ones here and there..." Drake answered back, as he gave his sketchbook to Steph as she began to browse it.

Steph's expression was stoic. "_What is this bulls***? These are... cute! Where's the hot bods? The beach bums? The vampires biting into other vampires?"_

She then handed the book back to Drake. "Those are good. You're a good artist."

"Thanks." Drake replied back.

"Well, I can guess you're busy at your drawing." Steph commented with a smile. "See you later, handsome!"

She started to walk away, but not before giving a wink to an uneasy Drake before walking out of the cabin.

* * *

Twiggy was currently saying a prayer to the big man upstairs.

"God, please keep on taking care after mom, and wish the latest eliminated Geek a full, happy life... Amen." Twiggy prayed out loud.

"Wow, you must really care for your mom." Thunder replied back, as Twiggy looked up at the sky.

"You think... She would be proud of me?" Twiggy asked out loud.

"What do you mean?" Thunder replied back.

"Well... Why does a bad entree dish like cancer has to exist?" Twiggy said out loud. "No one wants it, but my mom ended up with it anyway, and even though she fought hard, in the end... She succumbed to it."

Thunder was stunned. "Wow... Sorry to hear that, Twiggy..."

"The entire restaurant was stunned when it happened..." Twiggy replied back.

"May I ask what kinda cancer it was?" Thunder asked.

"...It was Breast Cancer." Twiggy answered back. "It's why while I do wanna win for culinary college, I still wanna donate half my winnings for Breast Cancer research."

"Wow... That's very noble of you to do that." Thunder said, with a gentle smile, as he sat next to Twiggy, as the two looked up at the stars.

* * *

Ada, Kade, and Nicholas were currently sitting back, just relaxing and playing some cards.

"So... Got any 5's?" Nicholas asked.

"Go fish!" Ada replied out loud, as what appeared to be Ada's speaker system started to spark.

"Whoa, whoa!" Nicholas yelled out loud, as both he and Ada quickly took care of the spark. "Wow... We really gotta think about replacing your Dj-ing stuff."

"Yeah, exactly... This momma's been going at it for several years, now." Ada commented, as she turned towards Kade. Her expression turned into one of worry. "Kade?"

"No... Not instant fires... No..." Kade muttered, looking VERY freaked out.

"Kade?" Nicholas asked. "Me and Ada put out the fire. You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, you never showed that fear of fires when we went to the campfire, both when we voted off Lance, and just an hour ago." Ada replied back. "Repressed memories?"

"Well... You heard of that wildfire back when we were... Well, 10 to 11?" Kade asked out loud.

"Yeah, I heard." Ada answered back. "I'm just thankful nobody got hurt."

"Well... Most everyone." Kade replied, as she removed one of her prosthetics to reveal what appeared to be burn scars.

"Wow... Just... What happened, Kade?" Nicholas asked out loud.

"Well, me and a class went on a camping field trip. It was gonna be an overnight for a field trip..."

* * *

**A few years ago...**

_A curly-haired Kade walked off the activity bus, and looked around._

"_Wow! Look at all the nature and stuff!" Kade said out loud with a smile on her face. "Yay for nature!"_

"_Yeah, Kade. We know." Kade's teacher nodded. "But we should stick together, at least until we make camp. There's a spot designated for us."_

"_But, what if we get lost?" A student asked out loud._

"_Eh, it's very simple. Just follow the paths for the rest of your gaming life?" Another student joked out loud._

_The previous student shook in fear, as the teacher glared at the joking student._

"_Cammy, that's not very funny!" The teacher scolded out loud. "Now, class? Let's go."_

* * *

_The class walked in the forest, and after a while, they reached their destination..._

"_Now, class? You have some free time to do whatever you want. Please don't wonder away from the group, okay?" The teacher asked, as the class dispersed._

_Kade walked over to a little lake stream, as she took off her shoes, her socks, and dipped her feet into the water. Wiggling her toes, she smiled._

"_This is life... How can things get better?" Kade asked out loud._

"_Maybe this?" A student replied, getting close to the future party animal. He was observing what appeared to be a mushroom on the ground. "It's known as a Puffball Mushroom. It sends out spores if impacted with a solid object."_

_At that moment, what appeared to be an acorn fell from a tree, and onto the Puffball Mushroom, sending spores into the student's face._

"_ACK!" The student yelled out, as he backed away, as Kade chuckled._

"_At least for the spores, they're non-poisonous, to my knowledge." Kade said to herself. "I wonder how he would react to a Latticed Stinkhorn..."_

* * *

_A few hours later, it was now close to nighttime, and the students were together. A rumble of thunder was heard, as Kade looked to the west. Some dark clouds were in the horizon, being lit up by some thunder._

"_Hmm... Looks like rain." Kade said to herself, as the teacher called the students back._

"_Class? We just got word that a severe thunderstorm is on the way. We should start to pack up all our things and head for the Ranger's Station." The teacher said out loud, as..._

_**KRRRAAAAKKK!**_

_A flash of lightning striked a rather tall tree. Now ablaze, the tree started to fall, onto the school bus. Thankfully, the driver leapt out of the bus in time, as it exploded into a ball of flame._

_All of the students were in fear, except for one..._

"_NOOOOOOOO! MY COLLECTION OF MORCHELLAS!" The student observing the mushroom from earlier cried out loud._

"_Screw the mushrooms, Tyrian!" Kade yelled out loud. "Look!"_

_Indeed, the flaming debris from the bus managed to start up a rather large forest fire._

"_Okay, class. Just stick together, and we'll be okay." The teacher said out loud, as..._

"_Screw that! I'm saving the rest of my shrooms!" Tyrian replied, as he ran off, as Kade sighed._

"_Teacher? I'm gonna gather him up. Be right back..." Kade said, as she followed the mushroom fanatic._

* * *

_Tyrian was running in the blazing inferno, as he was indeed fearful._

"_Don't worry, my pretties. Daddy Tyrian will save you soon." Tyrian said to the mushrooms he was holding in his arms, when all of a sudden, one of them dropped from his arms. "No! Gotta save them all!"_

_Kade caught up to Tyrian, as she noticed the burning branch from above Tyrian._

"_Crap, that branch's about to fall... If it hits Tyrian, he could..." Kade commented to herself, as she began to run... Just as the branch snapped off the tree._

_She sped up, as she shoved Tyrian away from danger... Only for the heavy branch to pin her legs in the process, as well as knocking her out._

_Tyrian got up, and looked at the knocked out Kade._

"_No, dead body! NO!" Tyrian fearfully shouted out loud, as he ran off, as Kade regained consciousness._

"_T...Tyrian? Anyone? HELP?!" Kade shouted up into the sky, as the rains began to fall. Quickly dousing the flame, Kade was relieved... But in pain. "I... can't feel my legs... Or my feet..."_

_She quickly was face-down on the ground, falling back into unconscious, as a flashlight hit her face..._

"_We got someone! It appears to be a young girl!" One of the rangers yelled out loud._

"_She's pinned under this tree branch!" Another ranger replied out loud. "Her legs are in pretty bad shape."_

"_Quick! Someone call air support!" The first ranger nodded to a third ranger, as they started to remove the fallen tree branch from Kade's legs..._

* * *

**Present Day**

"...And when I woke up... I was in a hospital room. I was curious as to why I couldn't feel my toes, until they told me..." Kade said out loud. "They... had to amputate my legs and outfit me with prosthetics. But some therapy lessons later, I was back in action."

"Wow... No wonder you freaked out over that fire from earlier..." Ada replied. "Well, no matter what, that won't stop us from being the bestest party trio around!"

"You can count on that!" Nicholas also replied right back.

Kade smiled. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

**Confessional: Talk about a burning backstory...**

Kade: But now, the question arises... Should I decal my prosthetics?

Ada: Wow, we know a lot more about Kade... Poor girl.

Steph: Drake knows he likes it. He fits the bad criteria, despite him not having a hot bod and all.

Drake: Steph's kinda... Well, mean... Not like Stella, who's a sweetie. -Blushes-

Twiggy: Mom, I shall continue to make you proud! You can count on that.

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

Cherri was inside the cabin, observing a beetle in a plastic cage with a close eye.

"Hmm... The Earth Boring Beetle is a decent digger. Very interesting..." Cherri commented, as a completely lovestruck Nelson came swooning in, and plopping down on his sleeping bag.

"Awww..." Nelson sighed out loud.

"So, our little bro's back from his date?" Cherri asked. "How it go?"

"Well... I wouldn't call it a date, but..." Nelson commented. "At the end, she kissed me on the cheek. She did say it was a sign of friendship. But still..."

"Well, well... Looks like someone has himself a girlfriend." Cherri teased out loud.

"Yeah..." Nelson sighed out loud. "Well, not yet..."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, before...

"So, Cherri? You have a crush on someone?" Nelson asked out loud.

Cherri smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do! He's so good at slashing with his blade. Plus, he's cute, to boot!"

Nelson nodded. "Punk dude back at home?"

"Nope, silly!" Cherri replied, pinching Nelson's cheek. "I'm talking about Benny!"

"That guy with the sword?" Nelson asked. "He's cool!"

"Yeah. Plus, I'm pretty much curbing his Entomophobia." Cherri replied back, smiling. "How he got scared of bugs is kinda a mystery, for starters..."

"Yeah..." Nelson commented out loud.

* * *

At the shore, Xantara and Ron were looking out at the ocean.

"So... I'm feeling up for a swim." Xantara said, smiling gently. "Let me put on my swimsuit, and I'll join you."

"Take your time, Xantara." Ron replied back, as he looked at his hoodie. "Well... I guess it's time..."

He waited for a few minutes, as Xantara, in her swimsuit, came running towards her friend.

"Last one in the drink's a Spinal Twist!" Xantara yelled out loud, as she skidded at a halt to see Ron was still in his hoodie. "Aw, Ron... Still holdin' on to that hoodie?"

"Well... You see..." Ron replied out loud, as he removed the hoodie, exposing his bare body.

Xantara was shocked at what she saw.

"Oh, my... Your back's all... cut up and bruised up! What the hell happened?" Xantara asked out loud.

"I... fell down a flight of stairs." Ron lied.

Xantara was skeptical. "Ron, you DO know that I can read your aura... And I can hint at some lying. Now, tell me... What really happened?"

Ron sighed. "My parents... beat me up. All because they're all druggies and drunks. They brew moonshine, they cook up meth, they get drunk on beer, spend the food money on cigarettes... I didn't even get a birthday present this year, thanks to them!"

Xantara was shocked. "Ron... That's awful!"

"Yeah... If there's a reason I distrust people, that's the reason why." Ron replied back.

"But let me go back a bit... What was it that you wanted for your birthday, Ron?" Xantara asked.

"Whatever it is... It's impossible for me to get currently..." Ron pouted.

"Still... I think I can think of something." Xantara replied out loud, as she smiled. "And I got just the idea! ...Though I'm gonna have to ask two of the Pops for assistance."

* * *

Benny and Marissa were having a fake sword fight, with Ellis watching. Thankfully for the both of them, the blades were foam rubber.

"En Guarde, Mistress Marissa!" Benny said, as he was blocking blows delivered by Marissa's blade.

"You can't win that easy, Benny Boy!" Marissa snarked back, as she continued to deliver blows towards Benny.

"Get him, Marissa!" Ellis cheered out loud. "You can do it! Remember the heart of the cards!"

Both Benny and Marissa looked at Ellis with a confused look.

"What? People never cheered for me before, so I dunno how these things work." Ellis shrugged.

"Okay, new plan. Take out my MP3 Player, and turn it to track 5." Marissa ordered, as Ellis did so. A fight music that sounded like it came from a video game came blaring out. "There we go. NOW I'm really feeling it!"

Benny gulped. "Oh, crud. I'm about to be defeated by Xenoblade music now, am I?"

Marissa smiled back. "You put up a good fight, but now... It's time for my ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE!"

She then began to 'charge up' as Ellis was concerned.

"Er, Marissa? I highly doubt this is a shonen anime... And by that, a shojo?" Ellis asked out loud.

"MIRIAN MIRAGE... I NEED A COOL-SOUNDING M WORD!" Marissa shouted out loud, as she ran towards Benny, and swung her sword, sending Benny airborne. He soon landed on his back, but thankfully, he wasn't injured.

"Benny? You okay?" Ellis asked, as he got Benny up from the ground.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Benny replied back, as he looked at Marissa. "Still, that was a really cool move!"

"Yeah, but the problem was..." Marissa commented. "I thought up the cool sounding M word at the last minute."

"Let me guess... Massacre?" Ellis asked, as Marissa pinched his cheek.

"You can really read my mind, Ellis!" Marissa grinned back.

* * *

In the ocean near camp, Moana was swimming, with Sting catching up. They both were wearing underwater light attachments on their heads.

"So, what is it that you want to show me?" Sting asked.

"Well, I went for a swim before we voted off Yento, and I found something so... Awesome-Cool!" Moana replied back, grinning.

"Awesome-Cool?" Sting asked again. "Is that even a word?"

"Hey, if Yento wanted to call us Yentoulis even after vote-off, he would have sent us a sign." Moana replied back, as she turned on her light. "Now, follow me, buddy!"

Moana took a dive, as Sting followed suit after he turned on his light. The underwater world looked WAY different from the surface. A school of fish were swimming together, a clownfish was in its home, an octopus claiming a disgarded punch bowl as its home, a couple of hermit crabs having a pretend duel... Only that the two crabs were wearing a Pepsi can and a Coca-Cola can on their backs.

Moana had to chuckle at that, as she took out an underwater camera from behind and snapped a photograph of the two dueling crabs, as Sting tapped on Moana's shoulder. He then pointed to what appeared to be coral... In the shape of a heart. The two swam over as Sting swam over to the coral. Floating aside it, Moana snapped a picture of both the coral and Sting, as the two started to surface.

"Woo... You're right, Moana!" Sting said, grinning. "The underwater world IS awesome-cool!"

"You bet it is!" Moana replied, blushing at the emo, as Fang surfaced from behind Moana, licking her in the process. "Aww, Fang... You followed us, boy?"

Fang nodded as he continued to lick the sea gal. But someone at shore was watching the two...

"Ugh, that blue haired bitch is getting close to my cutie!" Olivia complained to herself. "Augh!"

* * *

Mozart and GENKI were currently talking amongst themselves. Woodstock was currently asleep in his cage.

"So... How is the scar, Mozart?" GENKI asked out loud.

"Eh, I been through worse." Mozart replied back. "Small explosions, electrocutions... All that doo-dah?"

"No wonder Yentoulis was lazy..." GENKI commented. Mozart gave his new robot companion a gentle smile.

"Hey, you don't have to call the lazy brat Yentoulis." Mozart said with a gentle smile. "Just Yento will do. Or Yent?"

"Okay, I'll give it a try... Yento was just TOO lazy. He would have me sneak into a grape farm for free grapes." GENKI commented out loud

"Wow, that's totally against the law..." Mozart replied back. "At least, I think so."

Mozart and GENKI gave a bit of a giggle, as something appeared to roll towards them.

"Is that the trauma chair from Revenge?" Mozart asked, pointing at the thing.

"I assume so." GENKI replied back. "But it isn't occupied, thankfully."

A grin grew on Mozart's face. "So, you want a boyfriend?"

"Not at this current moment, Mozart." GENKI answered back.

"A girlfriend?" Mozart asked, shrugging.

"I'm straight." GENKI answered, smiling. "Or that's what Yogurt programmed into me."

"So... Wanna convert some of the gizmos in this thingy into something we can use for the greater good?" Mozart asked. "Seriously, this thing shouldn't have been used to begin with in the first place. The heating system? I can convert into an oven. The cooling system? An extra fridge."

"Using a negative and turning it into a positive." GENKI replied back. "Nice thinking."

"Thanks! Now..." Mozart said, as he whipped out a wrench. "Let's prepare the Dr. Pepper. It's gonna be a late nighter."

* * *

**Confessional: Quite not the intended use, but what are you gonna do?**

Mozart: Yeah, that chair caused a lotta controversy...

Benny: Hey, being downed by Marissa'll give me reason to train harder.

Ron: Seriously, no one even cared it was my birthday that day... Oh, well... I'm far away from them now...

Xantara: Hmm... This'll take some planning out, but in the end, I can get it done. -Grins-

Marissa: Ellis would make for the perfect partner in ANY LARPing session... -Blushes- Plus, he's kinda cute.

Ellis: Marissa looked so very cool out there swinging a fake sword! But I'm kinda more of a healer, myself... I wonder if her party would accept a liar like me...

Moana: -She is looking at a photograph- Why hermit crabs chose Pepsi and Coca-Cola is beyond me... At least choose Dr. Pepper next time.

Sting: Being underwater is so awesome! And in case you're wondering, I took swimming lessons when I was around 8.

Olivia: Damn that Moana, getting close to my bad boy... I hope you wait an eternity at a baggage claim.

* * *

Later that night, the Geeks were sleeping, except for one...

"No... Help... They're all over me..." Benny muttered in his sleep. Cherri, having woke up to go to the bathroom, was heading back in, as she saw Benny struggling in his sleep. She quietly walked over to him and tapped on him.

"Benny? Wake up?" Cherri asked, as Benny's eyes shot open.

"Whoa... That was horrible..." Benny said to himself, as he sat up. "Thanks for waking me, Cherri."

Cherri gently smiled. "Hey, it's what friends are for. But, what kinda dream you were having?"

Benny looked around, and walked for the door. Motioning Cherri to come on, the two of them left the cabin.

* * *

Now in a clearing with some fireflies flying about, Benny looked at Cherri.

"Well, now I feel I can tell you..." Benny said out loud. "I... had a nightmare."

"Whoa..." Cherri replied back. "What kinda nightmare? Something involving that deer from Bambi? That's one creepy and strict fuc-"

"No, that's not it..." Benny said, as he looked at the fireflies. "It involved bugs. You see, when I was younger, I was in Kindergarten, in a park on a field trip. I was chasing after a bully who stole my Swiss Roll. I'm not sure what happened to him, but I think he's in jail for stealing a school bus to avoid an exam he didn't study for. Anyway, I couldn't catch up to him, and I tripped, when I saw this colony of ants carrying a Swiss Roll. Needless to say, I picked it up... And the ants didn't like it one bit. I was soon covered with the ants, as they bit into me several times. Had not been for the teacher taking care of me and finding me unconscious... Anyway, being close to death has given me a fear of bugs from that day on... Until I met you."

Cherri was shocked at Benny's reveal. "Um, what was the park's name, by any chance?"

"Cumberland Park." Benny replied back.

Cherri was in even more shock. "_Oh, my... I..."_

Cherri took a deep sigh, as she put a hand on Benny's shoulder.

"Benny... If I was mistakened, that Swiss Roll... Belonged to me. I didn't know it at the time, being my class was in nap time, and I didn't hear any ambulance sirens." Cherri said out loud. "But if it's any consolation... I'm sorry."

Benny looked at Cherri for a bit, and smiled.

"What do you have to say sorry, for? It's not your fault! Plus, had not been for your love of bugs, and me getting injured by bugs... We would have never met." Benny said out loud with a smile.

Cherri smiled back as the two looked at each other, as they held hands while watching the fireflies flying around in different patterns, both of them blushing deeply.

* * *

**Isle Of Rebirth**

Early the next morning before daybreak, Lance and Yolei's sleep was interrupted by what sounded like some squeaking wheels.

"Ugh, you got up early... Just to roll a cannon to the beach?" Lance complained.

"Yep... And I got just the plan, too!" Yentoulis said out loud.

"If it has anything to do with cannons being fired at 4AM..." Yolei glared at the lazy nerd.

"Oh, please. Those were just white t-shirts left there... And being they don't fit us, I fired them back at the game." Yentoulis replied out loud. "And being I saw that they could impact the island... I just got a WONDERFUL idea!"

"If it has anything to do with replacing Drake's M&amp;Ms with Skittles, count me out." Lance said out loud.

"Wait, when did that happen?" A confused Yolei asked.

"Behind me... are 100 bottles. In them, are 100 pieces of paper." Yentoulis said out loud. "With my plan, this plan surely CAN'T fail!"

* * *

A few hours later, it was daytime, and Xantara was walking on a path. She had some fruits in a basket, as well as some t-shirts on her arm.

"I still don't know how 5 white t-shirts ended up on some trees, but I'll take it." A confused Xantara commented to herself as she looked at the shirts. "But now... Time to look for some fruit."

"Fruit, huh?" Asked a voice eating an apple. "I'm just taking a break from looking for some fruit."

Xantara smiled. "The stars are shining bright... Hi, Grace!"

"Looking for fruit?" Grace asked out loud, as Xantara nodded.

"Yeah, but not for eating." Xantara replied back. "I'm gonna use them for dyes and such."

Grace gasped. "You can DO that? Cool!"

"Yep! I'm gonna bring cheer to someone on my team, so..." Xantara said out loud, as her basket was loaded with some fruit.

"Say no more. Have some from my stash." Grace nodded. "I know you can use them properly."

Grace started to leave back towards her camp, but not before giving a friendly wink at Xantara.

* * *

Back at the Geek's camp, Ellis was looking out at sea.

"Well, the sun's up. And without a certain someone to chatize us... We can say stuff freely..." Ellis said to himself. "Still... Hope Yento's all right."

Suddenly, there was a faint explosion sound heard in the distance, as something started to land near Ellis.

"What the hell?" Ellis asked himself, as the object landed near him... It was a glass bottle, with a note inside it. Shrugging, he opened it, took the note out, and read the contents inside.

"It's NOT Yento, it's Yentoulis?" Ellis read out loud, as he pocketed the note. "Dude NEVER gives up..."

He walked back to Camp as Mozart was presenting his latest invention.

"So, let me get this straight..." Marissa stated. "You made a oven... Outta the Trauma Chair?"

"You betchya!" Mozart nodded. "I managed to achieve the impossible!"

"Well, for turning something that enraged online forums into something that'll... Enlighten online forums... It looks rather cool!" Moana said out loud.

"Wait, what online forums?" Sting asked, as...

"Campers! Please head off to Challenge Shore for a surprise!" Chris said over the intercom. "I named it just now."

"Welp, time to rock." Cherri commented out loud.

"And roll?" Nelson joked back, as both he and Xantara chuckled and gave each other a hive five.

* * *

At the same time, over at the Popular's Camp, some of them were talking amongst themselves.

"And we can't play Ouija, because..." Steph said out loud.

"Because genius girl over there f***ed up the board by drawing a piece of bacon on it." Heidi replied back, as she looked at Twiggy.

"Hey, it worked." Twiggy shrugged. "Plus, it was Drake's pen. Now we know all the answers to life's everyday problems."

"Bacon, bacon, and more bacon?" Stella asked.

"Absolutely!" Twiggy replied back with a grin.

"Even the undead likes bacon? No wonder the bacon on my bacon cheeseburger from a few months ago was missing. I even blamed it on my dad!" Verna commented out loud as...

"Campers! Please head off to Challenge Shore for a surprise!" Chris said over the intercom. "I named it just now."

"Well, guess it's time to rock." Korpse inquired, as she turned towards Verna. "And Verna? I strongly suggest doing an exorcism first chance you get."

"Yeah... Good idea." Verna replied back. "Before it possesses my Banette plushie and ends up ralphing up cotton... And most likely brags about yelling at the South Carolina Gamecocks for sucking..."

* * *

At Challenge Beach, the teams were waiting for Chris to arrive. Korpse and Nelson shared a sweet smile, as the campers were curious about the long tables that were nearby.

"So... What's with the tables?" Nicholas asked.

"I dunno..." Stella replied back. "Arm Wrestling tournament?"

"Yeah, but... Why would there be two tables for an Arm Wrestling tournament?" Olivia asked, as Chris came to the scene.

"Campers, welcome! As you can see, Yento was eliminated last night." Chris commented.

"And thank goodness for THAT." Steph replied back, as a wave from the ocean washed up a bottled note next to Steph. She opened it, and sighed. "Augh, he just doesn't give up!"

"You got bottled chatized too?" Twiggy asked. "I got one just for talking about a Yamhead Souffle! And Thunder got one for talking about his Yorkie Terrior mix back at home!"

"Oh, by the way? Here's your Yotsuba manga back!" Nelson said to Korpse and giving her the manga, as a faint explosion sound was heard, and a bottle fell next to him. "And once again, Y-word strikes. I didn't even say his name wrong, this time!"

"Right... Anyways, you ready for a reward?" Chris asked, as the campers paid attention. "Last night, we asked you about your favorite foods. And today..."

The interns laid some Styrofoam containers on the tables. The camper's faces were on top to indicate which food belonged to who.

"...We cooked them up for you! And along to go with it is some soda. Enjoy your meal!" Chris commented out loud, as the teams went over to their meals.

* * *

Steph opened up her food, as Twiggy was concerned. "Um, I think that salad's supposed to be in a clear container."

Steph shrugged. "Eh, salad's salad in my opinion."

Verna smiled, as she looked at her entree.

"Popcorn shrimp... And it tastes like home..." Verna said to herself.

Drake was contently eating his cheeseburger with Stella next to him smiling and taking a bite out of a pork cutlet.

Ada was eating into her alligator fritters, as Nicholas was confused.

"So... They actually cook alligators?" Nicholas asked, as Ada nodded. "Wow... That's new to me."

Marissa was smiling as she was eating some of her schnitzel. Ellis was nearby as he too, was eating his fried calamari.

Sting was a bit confused.

"Er... You mentioned to us before bed last night that your favorite food was blood pudding." Sting said to Olivia as he bit into some of his black forest gateau. "Why do you need a knife?"

Olivia grinned, as she opened the container.

"Blood pudding's actually a sausage, silly!" Olivia commented out loud. "It's just one of those UK thingies that they do, like giving the name of cookies biscuits! Or the name fries into chips!"

"Um... Am I gonna need a UK to English guide if I ever head to the UK?" Sting asked out loud, as...

"So, campers! Enjoying your meal?" Chris shouted out loud, as the Campers muttered some sounds of approval. "Now, I've got a question to ask... What is it... That you fear most?"

"Sloths." Ellis indistinctly said, as he put his hands over his mouth. "Wait, what? I mean Slakoths from Pokemon! By that, I mean Slakings!"

"That's true; those things can really f*** you up in a Double Battle and someone else has Skill Swap and uses it on the dude." Korpse replied back, as Verna nodded in response.

"Okay, anyone else gonna blab about their fear?" Chris asked out loud.

"I'm afraid of committing a crime." Sting answered back. "Like the time I used a Subway napkin at Pizza Hut!"

"Um... Sting, dude? I don't think that's a crime." A confused Mozart replied.

"And the time Fritz the class guinea pig gave babies, when I was taking care of it during Easter vacation, all because my name was drawn up from a hat and I named the little guy. I didn't know it was a Freida!" Sting confessed. "And then there was the time I drunk Sunny Delight outta a champagne glass!"

Moana was furious at the host. "McLean! What the f*** did you do?! Sting here is blabbing about all his hidden secrets!"

"Yeah, that, and the thing's he's kinda talking about... Kinda boring." Olivia commented out loud. "I thought he would have rode a motorcycle with a skull emblem on it! Or at the very least, shoplifted a Snickers."

"Simple! I just added a truth serum." Chris replied back.

The campers gasped either in horror or disgust.

"You bastard!" Mozart shouted at the host in disgust.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Twiggy said, as she sipped into her soda.

"So... What's the verdict, Nancy Drew?" Ron snarked out loud.

"Hmm... Guys? I don't taste any truth serum in the soda." Twiggy commented, as she turned towards the nearest person. "How does your soda taste?"

"Hmm... Tastes normal to me." Drake replied back, as he sipped on his soda some more. "Yep, normal Mountain Dew."

"I knew you guys would assume I stash the serum in the soda. But in fact... I hid it in the foods you were eating! They were fried into the oils, and right into your foods that you requested last night!" Chris exclaimed out loud. "Gotta take more than that to fool me!"

"Dammit..." Twiggy said to herself, as she bit into her bacon.

"Wait, hold on!" Nelson commented out loud. "How about Grace's food? As thus Steph's, Heidi's and Xantara's? The salads and PB were delivered fresh, and Heidi's was grilled!"

"Simple; we coated some oil onto the veggies, fruits, and the bread." Chris replied back.

Steph spat out the salad in her mouth in disgust.

"And as for Heidi's? We laced the mayo with the serum. Trust me, kid. I'm like Nintendo; you cannot beat me." Chris snarked back.

Nelson snapped his fingers in frustration. "Damn! And knowing my luck, he boiled some of the serum into my food as well. Damn Damn!"

"Now... Since you're up, Nelson... What's your fear?" Chris asked.

"Riding in cars." Nelson replied back, as he face-palmed himself. "Fffff..."

"Aww, get bent, McLean!" Xantara yelled at the host. "It's not like you have a fear of getting your face damaged! Just like how I can't stand eating meat!"

Xantara suddenly realized what she said. She too, face-palmed herself.

* * *

**Confessional: Yep. Chris has hit a new low.**

Xantara: Joy... Oh, well. At least I didn't blab about my mom sleeping with a plush meditating puppy dog above her bed. -Her eyes widen- ...Oops. Sorry, mom.

Mozart: Here's hoping they don't know about my fear of Animatronics... Awww... Great!

* * *

"So, now that Ellis, Nelson, Xantara, revealed their fears, as thus Mozart in the Confessional, any more takers?"

Cherri sighed. "The Dark Queen from BattleToads. No wonder I decided to play StarTropics with my little bro after getting my ass handed to me in Level 4. I just HATE that blue-haired bitch!"

She then looks at Moana, and grinned in embarrassment.

"Er... Present company excepted." Cherri commented back, chuckling.

"It's fine. I'm kinda afraid of blood myself." Moana replied back. "Poor baby sea lion..."

"Pyramid Head creeps me out, in a way..." Korpse said out loud. "Dude's invincible to everything you can toss at him."

"At least you don't have to deal with legions of Team Jacob fans" Steph replied back.

Verna sighed. "Needles creep me out. I mean, COMPLETELY creep me out."

"My fear? Disturbing attack ad commercials." Nicholas said out loud. "They're mostly negative. And do NOT get me started about 2012's commercials."

"At least you only have to deal with that every 4 years." Kade replied back. "My fear is fire."

"And I am NOT a fan of heights." Ada said out loud. "Seriously, put me up in the air? F*** that!"

Drake gulped. "I... rather not let anyone see my drawings..." He then sighed. "_And now... People are gonna see them. Crap!"_

Marissa shivered. "I'm... **PETRIFIED** of kissing. REALLY petrified of it as well."

"Super harsh judges are what I fear." Stella commented out loud. "The only people I ever sung for are people in my school! I even had to feign a sickness just to avoid a talent scout!"

Grace sighed. "I'm afraid of worms... Ever since I bit into an apple in which a worm was residing in..."

Olivia shrugged. "Seeing the world burn. If that would to happen, all the bad boys would die!"

"Um..." Mozart said out loud. "Would you also die alongside the world?"

Ron sighed. "I'm afraid of glass. There, you're happy, McLean?"

"I'm kinda afraid of wasps." Twiggy commented. "At least bees pollinate flowers. Wasps are just psychotic assholes."

"And I'm afraid of Lightning." Thunder said out loud. "Sha-Screw him with a rusty PVC pipe..."

"And that should be all our fears all exposed!" Chris replied out loud, as he sipped a little of his drink. "Yum, yum... nice milk... Now, let's see who can stand up to their fear! Any questions?"

Sting rose his hand, as he looked at Moana with a grin. "So, Chris... What are YOU afraid of?"

"My face being damaged." Chris replied, as his eyes widened. "Okay, I know for a FACT, I didn't ingest any of the serum. How did my secret go out to the world?"

Close by, Kade and Moana grinned as they gave each other a fist-bump.

* * *

**Confessional: REVENGE!**

Moana: -Chuckles- I had to get revenge against Chris for that misdeed, so I asked Kade for one of her cookies and dunked it into his milk, and hoping some of the serum would get into the milk. I never thought it would work! -She claps her hands in approvment- Take THAT, Chris!

* * *

At a stage set up on the island, Drake was looking at his sketchbook. Stella was nearby for moral support.

"Drake. You revealed that you didn't want anyone to see your sketches. And to gain a point for your team, you must show at least three drawings to the world. And to do so, we got a handy scanner ready, hooked up to a laptop, that's also hooked up to a projector!" Chris explained.

Drake looked at his sketchbook, nodded silently at Stella, and placed one of his his drawings on the scanner. It then scanned onto the laptop, and onto the projector...

It was a sketch of a cartoony version of Heidi, running towards the screen. In the air appeared to be Lightning in the air, sent airborne due to Heidi running through him.

The audience members were amazed at the sketch.

"Cool!" Heidi exclaimed out loud. "Wish I could do that to Lightning!"

Thunder could only chuckle at the picture of a cartoony Lightning tossed in the air like a rag doll. "You've done really good work, Drake."

"T-Thanks..." Drake replied back, as he uploaded the next picture. It was of a cartoony Xantara, meditating. The cartoony Xantara was floating above the ground, with a content look on her face.

Xantara couldn't help but blush. "Wow... And it's all detailed and everything."

"Awesome!" Nelson exclaimed out loud. "She looks really cool, floating in the air!"

Drake smiled, as he looked through his sketchbook. After shaking his head no a couple of times, he loaded up his last picture: It was of a cartoony Ella, singing in front of a tied-up Chris.

The audience members grinned at that drawing.

"Okay, I admit it. That sketch is funny, Drake." Ron said out loud.

"Sure wish we could tie up Chris like that!" Verna also commented out loud.

"And with that last pic exposed, that gives Drake a point for the Pops!" Chris said out loud.

Drake smiled at his accomplishment as he went backstage with Stella, who was smiling.

"Great job, Drake!" Stella said, smiling gently. "And you didn't need my assistance, this time!"

Drake could only smile back at her response.

"Buuuuuuttt... I couldn't help but notice that you were skipping some pages. Is there something you didn't want the others to see?" Stella asked with a grin.

A now blushing Drake turned towards one of the pages he skipped and showed it to Stella. It appeared to be a cartoony Stella, on stage, singing her heart out.

"Cool..." Stella replied back, while looking at the picture.

"Thanks, Stella." Drake commented, still with a blush on his face.

* * *

Ellis was looking at a cardboard box, which was fixated with holes. Marissa was right beside Ellis.

"Chris, I don't know how you can manage to bring a sloth on the island." Ellis commented out loud. "And in just a small timeframe."

"Ah, but I did." Chris replied back, as he opened the box, and the sloth peeked out. Ellis was taken back in fear.

"Chris? But... How? Those things are so slow... And cunning!" Ellis complained.

"And your task is to pet on it for 30 seconds." Chris replied back. "If you can do that, then your team gets a point."

Ellis looked at the sloth in fear, as a hand touched his shoulder.

"Ellis... You can still do it." Marissa said, smiling gently. "You're stronger than you think you are!"

Ellis nodded, as he went towards the sloth, bent down, and started to pet on it. And at the 30 second mark...

"Ellis! You managed to pet the sloth for 30 seconds! That means your team gets a point!" Chris shouted out loud.

Ellis smiled at his achievement, as Marissa grinned at her friend.

"See, Ellis?" Marissa said towards him. "You're brave enough to withstand your fears!"

"Yeah... I am." Ellis replied back, smiling. "Thanks, Marissa."

Ellis turned away from Marissa, with a nervous blush on his face.

* * *

Xantara was looking at what was on her plate. It was a solitary meatball.

"Xantara... All you gotta do is eat this meatball, and you win a point for your team!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Um... This goes against all my beliefs..." Xantara muttered.

"But if you blow it... You risk the chance of being voted off."

Xantara looked at the meatball, and sighed as she took a bite into it. Instantly, her eyes began to water, as she ran off. Soon enough, vomiting sounds were heard.

"Oooh, too bad for Xantara..." Chris commented out loud. "But how will the rest of the teams fare against their fears? Find out... After the break!"

* * *

Back with Xantara, she was still vomiting, as Drake walked up to her.

"Hey... Feeling okay?" Drake asked.

"Yeah... I'll be fine, once I wash this taste off." Xantara replied back, as she recognized who she was talking to. "So... Drake, is it?"

Drake nodded back in response.

"I kinda have a favor to ask. I saw your artwork, and I think it's really cool. Are you into crafts as well?" Xantara asked.

"Um..." Drake answered back as he nodded.

"Cool... Can you... Make something for me? It's nothing special. Just a peace sign necklace for a good friend." Xantara replied back.

Drake smiled back. "Sure, I can do that... Just give me a few hours, okay?"

"Thank you." Xantara replied, with a gentle smile as she saw Drake walk off to look for supplies. "Now with Drake busy... And with me outta the challenge... It's time to put this plan to the test..."

* * *

Yep, Xantara's got an idea up her sleeve... What it is, it's unknown...

Tyrian belongs to my friend CragmiteBlaster, while the chapter title idea belongs to DarkShockBro.

**NEXT TIME:** The rest of the Challenge, and the vote-off!


	13. Food Factor -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This part, we deal with the rest of the fears.

Be afraid!

* * *

Cherri was in a makeshift ring, with Benny by her side. Chris was inside the ring, wearing a ref's outfit.

"So, Cherri... You stated your fear was the Dark Queen from BattleToads." Chris commented.

"Because the stupid jerk is part of a Nintendo Hard game involving fighting frogs." Cherri replied back. "I'm just thankful there's no romhack to make the game even HARDER."

Benny was confused. "Wait, how do you know this stuff?"

Cherri chuckled back. "My young bro knows his stuff about hacking."

Chris cleared his throat, as he took out a microphone.

"And welcome to today's matchup!" Chris said out loud. "Standing on our left, it's the Bug Queen of the Isle! The Pierced Princess! Standing at an impressive 5'7, and weighing a wonderful-"

Chris was interrupted as she was holding a sword close to Chris' nose.

"Finish that last bit, or the hair goes bye-bye." Cherri said, glaring at Chris' face.

"Fine, whatever... Spoil the moment." Chris replied back. "It's the Geek's very on... CHHHHHEEEEEERRRRRRIIIIII!"

Benny was confused. "Er, where did you get that sword?"

"My brother cosplayed as Link last year for Halloween. The Link to the Past version of Link." Cherri replied back.

"The one with the pink hair?" Benny asked as Cherri nodded.

"And arriving to the stage..." Chris shouted out loud, as what appeared to be a woman, decked out in clothing not fitting for TV came strutting to the ring. "It's the Queen of the Game Overs! The Finisher of Controllers! Skipping the weight because I don't wanna be killed... It's BattleToad's... DAAAAAAAARRRRRRKKKKKK QUUUUUUUEEEEEEENNNNNNN!"

The Dark Queen entered the ring and looked down at the Entomologist.

"HAHAHA! This is my opponent? What a joke!" The Dark Queen scoffed out loud. "Ready to go, BattleJerk?"

Cherri cracked her knuckles as she grinned. "Born ready..."

"With both fighters ready, it's time to FFFIIIIGGGGHHHTTTT!"

In almost an instant, Cherri jumped out at the Dark Queen, as she started to beat her senseless.

"Take that, you -BLEEP- stupid piece of -BLEEP- And to your -BLEEP- And your -LONG BLEEPING SOUNDS- Electronic Fans -BLEEPING SOUNDS- Conventional Oven -BLEEPING AS USUAL- Pineapples -DID THE CENSORS FAINT YET- Puppies -MOST LIKELY THE CENSORS FAINTED BY NOW- Your MOM!" Cherri yelled out loud, as she got up, and looked at the bruised Dark Queen. "...Bitch."

Chris' eyes were wide with shock, as thus Benny's. "Um... We're glad that was just a stunt double."

"Yeah... Good call." Cherri replied back, as she knelled down at the actor playing the Dark Queen. "You doing okay?"

"Eh, I been through worse." Dark Queen replied back. "Still... How did you find a curse word for the letter X?"

Cherri shrugged. "I dunno... All I know is that this episode'll be NSFW."

"With that said, Cherri receives a point for her team!" Chris shouted out loud, as Benny put a hand on Cherri's shoulder.

"Wow, that was a one-sided fight..." Benny said out loud. "Well done."

"Hey, ANYONE who played the game most likely wanted to get their greasy mitts on the Dark Queen. That was for ALL of them." Cherri commented back. "Thanks for supporting me, Benny."

The two looked at each other with a blush on their face. They then turned away in embarrassment.

* * *

Steph was walking in the forest, enjoying herself.

"So... Should I end the Anime Club once I get back home?" Steph asked herself. "Eh, whatever. I'll be rich anyway."

A few seconds later, a woman approached her.

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Have you heard about the good news that's going on?" The woman asked out loud.

Steph sighed. "If it's involving Bieber, I don't wanna hear about that singing prima donna."

"I'm talking about the TRUE good news; our favorite hottie is coming back!" The woman replied, as she took off her coat, exposing a fake moon tattoo.

Steph gulped. "Oh, crap..."

"Now, will you join us in our religion called Team Jacob? We can have Team Jacob slumber parties, Team Jacob dreams, and other things involving the world's coolest werewolf!" The woman said out loud with a smile.

Steph backed away in fear. "Okay, we don't wanna cause any funny business, okay? Reserve that for any of the other nerds around here. Like... Um, Sting?"

"Oh, we asked him earlier to join us. All he did was comment that Fangface was the better werewolf... Who's that? Anyways, join us..." The woman replied out loud.

Steph was backing away, sweating bullets. "Okay, get away from me, you psychos!"

* * *

Olivia was looking at what appeared to be a globe on a table.

"Okay, so what's the deal with this globe?" Olivia asked.

"Simple. You said your fear was that you didn't want to see the world burn. And being that I obviously can't do that, since we would die, and it would be really, really bad for lawsuits... I just have to deal with this right here."

Chris soaked the globe with what appeared to be gasoline. He then lit a match and set it on fire, scorching the globe in the process.

Olivia looked at the burning globe and sighed.

"Okay, I give! I give up!" Olivia shouted out loud, sighing.

"Tough break, Olivia. We're still tied, though." Chris replied back.

* * *

Marissa was on a stage, with Ellis by her side.

"Marissa... Your fear would be kissing, correct?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, and now I have the fear status effect..." Marissa mumbled.

Ellis held onto Marissa's hand in comfort.

"Oh, but it gets better! Your kissing partner's gonna be... randomized!" Chris shouted out loud in glee, as he pressed a button. Various campers currently on the island were flashing around in a random order, until finally it stopped on... "And today's lucky contestant is... Stella!"

Marissa sighed, as Stella walked on stage, confused.

"Um... Chris? I'm straight." Stella said out loud.

"Hey, it never stopped anybody before." Chris replied back with a shrug, before he turned towards Marissa. "Now, Marissa? Your task is to kiss Stella... On the lips!"

"Um, okay..." Marissa replied with a nervous gulp. She started to get closer and closer as some memories came flashing back towards her, until finally...

"Um... Chris? Can you give me some time? Maybe 5 to 10 minutes?" Marissa asked.

"Sure, whatever." Chris commented back, as Marissa ran off, grabbing Ellis with her.

* * *

**Confessional: Nervousness strikes again...**

Marissa: What do I do? I can't kiss Stella! What if it happens again, like how it happened with Mirian?!

* * *

Backstage, Marissa was breathing in and out deeply, as Ellis was concerned for his friend.

"Marissa, what happened out there? You were feeling really confident." Ellis asked out loud.

"I... Um..." Marissa replied back, as she looked Ellis in the eyes and put her hands on his shoulders. "Ellis? I gotta tell you something. Something that I kept buried in my thoughts for the longest while. Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise." Ellis said with a smile.

"Okay... I'm... Bisexual." Marissa replied out loud. "Been that way since I entered my teenage years. But that's _not_ why I'm nervous, no-no-no..."

"Hey, who cares if you're Bi? I like you just the way you are." Ellis said, smiling. "And that's no lie."

"Thanks. It's that... If I kiss Stella... I may REALLY upset that tall guy she hangs around with..." Marissa commented back, sighing.

"You mean Drake?" Ellis asked, as Marissa nodded.

"Yeah, but not in the way you're thinking... I guess it's time that I tell you something... I was once in a relationship with the most beautiful gal around... Mirian..."

* * *

**Two Years Ago...**

_Marissa was in the park, looking at Mirian in the eyes, with a nervous smile._

"_So... What I am saying is..." Marissa said out loud. "Wanna be my GF?"_

_Mirian smiled the hugest of smiles._

"_Why, or course, I want to!" Mirian replied back._

"_And what better way to seal the deal than with this?" Marissa asked, as she took Mirian closer to her, and they went in for their first kiss. After they parted..._

"_Wow... This is gonna be so cool! I got a girlfriend!" Mirian yelled out loud. "I feel so... Ah-CHOO! Alive!"_

_Marissa chuckled. "So, what shall we do now, that we're a couple?"_

"_I dunno... Watch the stars?" Mirian asked with a shrug, before sneezing again._

"_I think I better take you home. You're coming down with a cold status, and I don't want you getting any sicker." Marissa lectured._

"_Fine... Same time tomorrow?" Mirian asked._

"_Or course." Marissa replied back._

* * *

_The next day, Marissa was walking downstairs to grab some cereal, to see her parents talking to Mirian's mom._

"_Morning, Marissa..." Marissa's mom said, looking a bit sad._

"_Mornin' mom, mornin' Mirian's mom..." Marissa replied back, as she saw what the conversation was about. "What's going on? Why is everyone sad? Should I heal you guys with a Cheer Up potion?"_

"_I'm afraid it's not that simple, hon..." Marissa's dad said out loud. "Marissa... After you took Mirian home last night, her sickness got worse. And late last night, she was complaining of a bad headache... She had to be admitted to the hospital and... Mirian's... Dying."_

_The world around Marissa stopped when she heard that last word. "Wait, what? Dying? I know she's sickly, but I didn't know she was THAT sick! Can't the hospitals do something? That's what they're there for, right?" Marissa said out loud, looking very upset and panicked._

_"I wish it was all that simple, dear..." Mirian's mom commented out loud._

"_Sadly, all that we can say is... Spend time with Mirian. Make her last few days happy." Marissa's mom said with a comforting voice._

_Marissa was stunned for a moment, until..._

"_It's... It's all my fault... I kissed Mirian last night, and now she's dying... It's all my fault..." Marissa confessed, as she ran upstairs, closed the door in her room, and started to sob into her pillow._

* * *

_Marissa visited Mirian every day at the hospital, until one day, Marissa was called and asked to get to the hospital ASAP..._

"_Mirian, I'm here to..." Marissa said, as Mirian was breathing slowly, with her eyes closed. Her family was close by._

"_Marissa... That you...?" Mirian asked out loud, as Marissa got closer. "Marissa... There's... Something I want to... Give you."_

_Mirian's mom handed over what appeared to be a blue beret, as thus a pink sweater._

"_Mirian, this is your stuff... I can't keep it." Marissa replied out loud._

"_I figured you... would want my equipment..." Mirian weakly said out loud. "It offers a... good head and... body protection for... a sweetheart like you... It's yours now..."_

"_I taught you well..." Marissa replied back, as Mirian put her hand on Marissa's hand._

"_You're welcome... I always knew my time on here... Would be short... But you made my time... The best time... There was... Always... remain sweet... and... happy..." Mirian said out loud, as her hand drooped onto the hospital bed... Her life has expired._

"_Mirian... No..." Marissa replied in sadness, as she joined Mirian's parents into the crying._

* * *

_A couple months have passed since Mirian's passing, and Marissa was in her room, still saddened._

"_Why did my kiss have to kill Mirian?" Marissa lamented. "If it weren't for that, she would have lived a little longer..."_

_The door knocked, and one of Marissa's Dungeon buddies came in, looking deeply concerned._

"_Marissa?" Marissa's friend asked. "Your mom called me and asked me to help you get better..."_

"_How can it get better? I accidentally killed my girlfriend with my kiss..." Marissa replied back._

_Marissa's friend sighed, as he put his hand on her shoulder._

"_But would said girlfriend want you to lay in bed, feeling sorry for herself?" Marissa's friend said right back. "It was pure considence that she just got real bad sick. Believe me, it's NOT your fault, okay? Now, wanna go catch a movie? Just us and the Dungeon buddies. My treat."_

_Marissa did some thinking, and sat up in bed as she put her glasses on._

"_Yeah... You're right. Mirian would want me to keep going on." Marissa commented out loud. "Let me get ready, first."_

"_That's our Dungeon Queen!" Marissa's friend cheered out loud. "I'll be downstairs waiting!"_

_Marissa's friend left Marissa's room, as she smiled for what would have been the longest time. She eyed a blue beret on a counter, and donned it on her head._

"_There... Now I'm ready to go. Hope I won't have to kiss anything... Or anyone." Marissa said to herself, ready to reenter the world with a more braver face on herself..._

* * *

"...And that's what happened." Marissa finished her story. "And yeah, I still have a deep fear of kissing to this day. I've was even afraid to kiss the dog goodbye before I left for the show... I never really showed it until now... Guess I really do trust you, despite your label being a liar."

Ellis was silent throughout the whole thing, as he wiped away a tear from his eye.

"Wow, just... wow..." Ellis said out loud. "No wonder you don't like kissing..."

"So, I'm kinda afraid that I may accidentally off Stella and make everyone sad..." Marissa replied back. "I already felt extremely guilty once, I don't wanna have to feel that way again..."

Ellis sighed. "Marissa... What I am about to do is completely off the rails, but... I can promise you that Stella WON'T die from just one kiss. Okay?"

Marissa asked. "Okay? How? How is it-"

Ellis said nothing, as he took in Marissa for a quick peck on the lips, leaving Marissa blushing deeply.

"Now, if you truly had a Kiss of Death, I would be having one wicked status ailment right about now." Ellis stated. "But since I'm still standing, without a status ailment, how about we go win this one? If not for the Geeks or for me, but for Mirian? She'll ALWAYS be looking over you."

"Ellis... You're right." Marissa replied with a confident smile. "Let's exicte some Yuri fans!"

Marissa winked at Ellis as she stepped back on stage.

"And Marissa rejoins us!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Feeling any better?" Stella asked, as Marissa nodded back at her.

"Yeah... I am, Stella." Marissa noted.

"So... Ready to kiss Stella and give birth to the Marella ship?" Chris asked out loud.

Marissa grinned. "I was BORN ready."

She walked up to Stella, who was still waiting. Being taken by the arms by Marissa, she gave her a rather short peck on the lips. Once it was all said and done...

"And with that kiss, Marissa wins a point for the Geeks!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Wow... I did it... And Stella didn't die..." Marissa commented out loud. "This is AWESOME!" She then looked at Stella. "You still doing okay?"

"Die?" Stella asked out loud. "What are you talking about? Or course, I'm okay."

"Nevermind that, Stella! I feel like I'm cured of my fear! YEAH!" Marissa replied out loud, as she ran backstage, and glomped Ellis. "Thank you, Ellis! Thanks for helping me face my fear!"

Ellis smiled sheepishly with a blush as he hugged back. "Hey, always ready to help..."

"So... How did you learn how to kiss like that?" Marissa asked.

Ellis shrugged. "I dunno... Internet? By that, I mean romance movies from Netflix?"

Stella couldn't help but smile at the two hugging people. "I dunno what you did backstage, but... Thanks, Ellis. Thanks for helping out Marissa."

* * *

**Confessional: Kiss and Make Up**

Marissa: I feel like a new gal from all of this. Plus... -She blushes- Ellis is such a nice kisser.

Ellis: Okay, that Internet thing was a lie. And the Netflix thing. I just did what came natural.

Stella: I could feel that Marissa was troubled, and I'm a little peeved at Chris for forcing me to be bi-curious. Yeah, I'm straight.

* * *

Back with Xantara, she was currently baking what appeared to be a cake.

"Okay, what kinda frosting would Ron like..." Xantara pondered, as she looked at the cake. "Eh, it can wait. For now... Making Ron's presents."

She walked over to what appeared to be the stack of t-shirts and some fruits.

"Okay, from what grandma taught me, I can use the various fruits as dyes." Xantara noted to herself, as a commosion was heard from afar. Xantara turned around to see Steph running for the hills, in an extreme panic.

"Get away from me you sociopath uglies..." Steph yelled out loud.

"Er, what's got Steph in such a panic? And what's that about sociopath uglies?" Xantara asked herself, as what appeared to be one of the women from the Team Jacob group came up to Xantara.

"Uh, did you see a brunette girl run past here?" The woman chasing Steph asked.

"Yeah, but she seemed rather upset and in a panic." Xantara replied out loud. "What's going on?"

"Yeah... About that, we're part of the Team Jacob fan club. We're here to spread our love about that hottie of a werewolf!" The woman replied out loud as she rolled up a shirt sleeve, exposing her arm. However... the arm was blank. "We even got temporary tattoos of a moon on ourselves!"

Xantara was puzzled. "Er... I don't see no tattoo... No temporary one or any real one."

"Um... It's a New Moon tattoo?" The woman replied back. "Like the moon phase, when there's no moon?"

Xantara was silent, as it appeared she was reading the woman's aura.

"Okay, I lied... Mom and dad didn't allow me to get the temporary tattoo. There, you happy?" The woman said right back. "Now, you know where my target is?"

Xantara shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just here baking cakes and dying shirts."

"Well... Thanks anyway, miss. Your service will always be remembered." The woman said, as she grinned. "FOR TEAM JACOB!"

The woman sped off after Steph, as Xantara chuckled.

"Wow, the moon tattoo must be really popular these days. Mine is combined with the sun, to be honest." Xantara noted to herself, as she began to dye the shirts. "Now, back to dying the shirts... Step 1..."

"OOF!" The woman shouted out loud.

"Stay away from me you psycho!" Steph yelled out.

Xantara looked a bit nervous. "Oopsie... Sorry, Steph!"

* * *

Back at the stage, Stella was backstage, holding her microphone close to her chest. Drake, still making Ron's gift, was with her for moral support.

"So... This is something." Stella commented out loud. "I never even auditioned for something this super serious, before... Well, besides this show."

Drake looked up at Stella and smiled. "You'll do fine."

Stella beamed at that. "You really think so?"

"Stella... I know so." Drake replied back with a gentle smile.

Stella nodded in response, as she stepped onto the stage. She scanned the audience to see what appeared to be three strict, intimidating judges.

"Ohhhhh... boy. This was a really bad idea..." Stella commented to herself as one of the judges looked her over.

"What's up with the star get-up?" One of them commented out loud.

"Joy, we got yet another wannabe that think they got the chops to make it out there." Another one said.

"Well, let's get this over with..." A third judge snarked out loud. "I've got a whipped cream triple mocha latte to get to."

"Er... Can I sing now?" Stella nervously asked.

"Sure, if that means we get our paychecks early." The first judge replied back.

"O-Okay..." Stella said, as she started to sing her heart out to _If We Hold On Together _by Diana Ross. But about a minute into the song...

"Hold up, hold up..." The first judge said out loud. "That was... abysmal."

Stella went wide-eyed in shock.

"Yeah, you ruined Diana Ross forever, now..." The second judge snarked back. "Now kids will be listening to a Justin Bieber meets One Direction mashup... Thanks a LOT for ruining music."

Stella began to tear up, as Drake noticed his friend looking ready to break down crying.

"And there are three words that I would call YOUR singing... Stink, Stank, Stunk." The third judge replied back. "Keep those words to heart once you reach the real world... Cause you're gonna need them."

Drake, having enough of this, pocketed the present, walked on-stage, and asked for the microphone from Stella. He then turned towards the judges.

"What the heck, judges? How could you break a good friend of mine into tears? Her singing, in MY opinion, is WAY better than you three. In fact, I don't think you guys ever heard of a GOOD singer. Be it Stella, my mom, or anyone on this island. There's some words I would like to call you guys... Brutes, Bullies, Jerks... And some words that I don't feel comfortable using. In either case, you either apologize to my best friend right now, or... Well, you'll be meeting some real Fluttershy anger. We clear?" Drake said right back, as Stella looked at Drake, impressed.

The judges looked at Drake, looking frightened, as they looked at Stella again.

"Yeah, about our critiques earlier? We lied." The first judge said out loud.

"Yeah, your music is divine!" The second judge replied out loud.

"Just don't have your boyfriend Stare us, okay?" The third judge also said. "You pass!"

"Thank you... Hope you guys are still okay." Drake replied towards the judges, as Chris' voice came out of the speaker.

"Err... Yeah. I guess the Judges did their job a bit TOO well. In either case, Stella gets a point!" Chris shouted out loud, as Stella walked over to Drake.

"Wow... You did that for me?" Stella asked out loud.

"Yeah, I couldn't have them make you break down, crying." Drake replied back. "You're too lovely to be sad."

Stella blushed very heavily at Drake's comment.

"Um... Thank you. Also..." Stella asked with curiosity. "Was that line about what they said about you being my boyfriend true?"

"Um... I think they were nervous... I think." Drake replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: A Song from Drake's Heart**

Drake: Wow... I stood up for Stella. That's never happened before. I still wonder why that judge called me her boyfriend... -Blushes- Well, she IS cute.

Stella: Drake stood up for me... He's really becoming braver.

* * *

In what appeared to be a room, with a solitary desk fan in the middle, some childrens drawings behind the fan, and a poster that looked awfully faded out, Mozart was looking around, holding what appeared to be a tablet.

"Hmm... I wonder if I can totes DL High School Story on this thing." Mozart mused to himself, as the phone rang. "I do know that poster does say 'Celebrate' on it..."

Mozart then picked up the phone. "Yo, dude?"

"Dude! Welcome to your first night on the job!" Chris commented over the phone. "You'll become a steadfast employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

Mozart gulped at that last sentence. "Wait a moment, dude... Did you say... Freddy FAZBEAR'S PIZZA? Like from 5 Nights?"

"Correct, Mozart." Chris replied out loud.

Mozart was wide-eyed. "Have. You. FLIPPED YOUR LID?! Do you know that the littler dudes and dudettes watch this show?!"

"Oh, please... We'll edit out the scary bits." Chris replied back.

"Sure... The scary bits will totally be a DVD exclusive, from what I know." Mozart snarked back.

"Right. Anyway, all you gotta do is last 6 hours in here without being stuffed in a costume. If you can achieve that, your team wins a point!" Chris replied out loud.

The phone cut off as Mozart sighed. "Oh, boy... And me without my quadrupled layer underwear... 6 year old me would be shivering by now...

* * *

**Confessional: While the author was writing this part... 5 Nights at Freddy 3 was released!**

Mozart: -He taps on his headband- I hope the bodacious owners weren't too mad at me for swiping at their faulty animatronic... I am VERY grateful that black-haired brah saved my skin when I was 6 years old...

* * *

Nicholas was in front of a TV, which currently had static on-screen. Verna was also watching as well.

"Nick... Your fear is Attack Ads." Chris commented out loud. "And your task is to watch one of the lengthiest, most insulting, fear-mongering, mud-slinging attack ad spawned!"

"Er... I can take it!" Nicholas replied. "...I hope."

Verna smirked back at Nicholas. "Nick, if I can handle a toughie of a pink cow... Then you can handle some silly attack ad."

"Okay... If you say so..." Nicholas replied back, as he pressed the play button.

On screen, what appeared to be a tweenage girl was on screen... However, her face was photoshopped out.

"I am **Steph Green**wer, and I approve this message." The announcer said, sounding like a little girl.

Verna was confused. "Um... Does that look like AND sound like that Quadesh girl my little bro has a crush on? Talk about a bad photoshop job."

On the screen, what appeared to be Nicholas, was in front of a soda machine.

"And I shall bring Pepsi to the people!" On-screen Nicholas said out loud, as the visionary went all red.

"WRONG! Nicholas is spreading lies. He's actually... a COKE drinker!" The announcer replied out loud in a cruel voice.

"Wait, that's not true! I am too a Pepsi drinker!" Nicholas said out loud.

The announcer continued. "He also sleeps... with a Happiny plushie!"

Nicholas replied out loud. "Hey, I didn't do that since I was 13! I even sold it on eBay! Which got sold pretty fast by some gal whose screenname was BlisseyBloomer59."

Verna was currently whistling a innocent tune.

And his favorite song... Is Baby by Justin Bieber!" The announcer yelled out loud.

"No, it is NOT! One of my favorite song's one of those songs that Ada gave me the other day." Nicholas replied back.

"My fave is Hot Chocolate from Shonen Knife." Verna noted back, as Nicholas looked at her. "What? Even I have my guilty pleasures."

"Do you want someone like Nicholas in office?" The announcer said out loud. "Personally... I don't."

"Stop! I give! Ugh!" Nicholas yelled out loud.

"Yeah, personally... That was a really rude attack ad." Verna replied out loud. "Ruder than the ones back in 2012."

"Yeah, no bloody kidding." Nicholas snarked back.

"And tough luck for the Populars!" Chris shouted out loud. "Your team may not approve your message if you go to elimination tonight."

* * *

With Moana, she was also sitting in front of a TV.

"So, Moana... You're afraid of blood, aren't you?" Chris asked.

"Well, yeah. After 5 tiger sharks took out a family of seals during an expedition., leaving one of them an orphan..." Moana replied back, as she glared at Chris in anger. "No s*** that I'm afraid of blood, asshole!"

"Gee... touchy." Chris commented. "Anyways, today... You'll be watching..."

Moana shrugged. "I know. Just give me the SAW treatment so I can get this over with."

"Actually... You won't be watching SAW." Chris replied out loud, as Moana breathed a sigh of relief. "You'll be watching... SAW 2!"

Moana sighed. "Awwwww... f***."

"So, enjoy this bowl of blood-flavored popcorn during the flick, okay?" Chris asked, handing over a bowl of popcorn, with some red topping on it, which made Moana gag a bit.

* * *

**Confessional: Bloody Hell!**

Chris: Okay, I topped the popcorn with ketchup. Still, it made Moana gag a bit, so it's not that big a loss.

Moana: Yeah, that seal was still a baby, and it kinda panicked and jumped into the boat in with us. We tried releasing it back into the wild, but... It kinda took after us. So... Yeah.

* * *

Nelson was waiting for his fear, with Korpse by his side. Nelson was looking very fearful

"Nelson! Your fear is riding in cars!" Chris commented out loud.

"Yeah... No thanks to that car wreck." Nelson replied back, looking down. "Stupid drunk driver, sending hateful textes to everyone..."

"So... We thought up the **PERFECT** car for you to ride in!" Chris shouted out loud, as a car slowly drove up to Korpse and Nelson.

It was a Toyota Corolla, about mid-sized, looking like its seen better days. It was crumpled up, dented, having paint peel off, and the license plate was falling off. And yet, the driver of the car had its wipers on for no apparent reason.

The color on Korpse drained in an instant, once she recognized the car that Nelson was gonna be riding in.

"Mother of Mario..." Korpse muttered out loud, as she glared at Chris. "You mean to tell me, that Nel here, has to ride in the YUKARIMOBILE from _Azumanga Daioh_?!"

"Hey, facing your fears isn't easy." Chris replied back.

"So isn't getting a spiny blue shell up your posterior! Ugh!" Korpse screamed as she calmed down and looked at Nelson. "Nel, you still wanna do this? This kinda stuff can... Well..."

Nelson looked at the car, and gulped.

"Y-Y-Yeah... I still do." Nelson replied out loud. "I still gotta win a point for the team."

"Okay... If possible, I'll nail Chris for you, okay?" Korpse commented with a smile as Nelson entered the Yukarimobile, buckled up tightly, and the car sped off, leaving behind the license plate, spinning in its wake.

"And while Nelson sees some serious stuff... Let's see what Sting is up to!" Chris shouted out loud.

* * *

Sting was in a row boat, curious about his fear.

"Er, Chris?" Sting shouted out loud. "What does me being in a boat have to do with committing a crime?"

"Simple. You're gonna be pirating a game!" Chris replied back over a iPhone. "And you're gonna be stealing it from actual pirates!"

Sting was alarmed. "Are you CRAZY?! Actual pirates?"

"It was either this, or shoplift a Snickers." Chris replied back.

Sting sighed, as he began to row his boat towards the pirate ship. Once he got close enough, he reached for some rope hanging down. Upon grabbing the rope, he climbed up, jumped behind a crate, and scanned the area.

The pirates were busy drinking what appeared to be an alcoholic beverage, swabbing the deck, or just sharpening their blades. Observing the actions on deck, Sting took out some bioniculars, as he scanned the ship, as a ringtone of Sting's started to play, alarming the Cheerful Emo. Sting answered the phone real quick.

"Chris, what are you doing?!" Sting asked in a shushed whisper. "There are damn pirates on this here ship! Those that don't know I have an 8 Bit version of _Babs Seed_ as a ringtone!"

"Gee, sorry." Chris replied back. "Now, that game is in the Captain's Quarters. He's currently taking a massive dump-"

"Dude... TMI." Sting whispered over the phone.

"Anyways, your task is to grab the game while the pirates are busy. If you can escape with the game in hand, then your team wins a point!" Chris commented.

Sting shrugged. "Still, this doesn't seem that fearful to me... It's only pirates."

* * *

The Cheerful Emo was sneaking around the pirate ship, keeping an eye out for any pirates that were on patrol. He luckily snuck into the captain's quarters, as he looked at a treasure box behind the captain's chair.

"Okay... Let's see what game this captain is trying to pirate. Most likely the beta for _Call Of Duty: Red Dwarf_..." Sting snarked to himself, as he opened the treasure chest. Sting was taken back in shock as he saw what was REALLY inside the chest.

"..._Harvest Moon: Story of Seasons_?"

Sting looked at the game with a confused look.

"Game's been out since spring. Even I have a copy of the game... Why would a pirate..." Sting said, as he noticed a receipt for it in the chest. "...Also have a receipt for stealing?"

"HEY!"

Sting turned his head to see the pirate captain, glaring at him. But...

"Um... Dude? Your pants are down." Sting said out loud.

The captain looked down to see that his legs were bare. "Balderdash! No one ever distracts ShortsBeard the Pirate!"

ShortsBeard looked up to see that Sting had flew the coop.

"After the boy with metal on his face!" ShortsBeard ordered, as his crew started to snap into action.

* * *

Sting was running for his life, as pirates started to surround him.

"I never thought I would go out like this; surrounded by pirates." Sting said out loud, as he noticed one of the pirates was asleep at the job, snoring away. His blade was at his side.

The Cheerful Emo assisted the situation. He saw a rope that was holding up a tarp. He knew he had to act fast.

"Pirate, sir? I'm sorry." Sting said, as he grabbed up the pirate's blade, and he slid underneath some of the more taller pirates. Running towards the rope with the pirates chasing him, he cut the rope, causing the tarp to bury the pirates from underneath. Now with them distracted, Sting made his way towards his rowboat, boarded it, and was far away as Sting's iPhone started to ring.

"Congrats, Sting! You successfully committed a crime and scored a point for your team!" Chris said over the phone.

"Yeah, but... Seriously? Over a Harvest Moon game?" Sting replied back.

"Hey, it's a popular franchise." Chris commented. "Also, nice sword."

Sting noticed that he still had the sword that he borrowed from the pirate. He started to turn back as...

"Sting? Did I mention that your challenge was brought to you by Pi-Rat Cafe? They were fans of you, and left a blade for you to use, as thus a game for you as a gift." Chris said over the phone. "Well... Laters!"

Sting was a bit confused, but shrugged as he rowed back to shore, looking at the blade. "Well, I've no use for this thing. Maybe Benny would want it?"

* * *

**Confessional: Pirate Bay**

Sting: Okay... I fought off pirates who worked at a pirate themed restaurant... Boy, I'll have stories to tell to my grandkids when I'm an old dude.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Nelson, he was holding on with dear life, looking freaked out.

"Man, I am really lucky I haven't seen any serious stuff yet..." Nelson mused, as the driver looked back at Nelson.

"You know what? Let's Intinal D up this bitch!" The driver replied, as she turned on a song, and slammed down on the gas.

"Is that Gravity from Lucky Star?" Nelson asked, as the car sped up. "WHHHHOOOOAAAAHH!"

* * *

Having rowed back to shore, Sting ran to where Moana was.

"Moana? Moana?" Sting shouted out loud, as he was shocked at what he saw.

Moana was catatonic and the color has drained from her body.

"Too much blood... gore... death..." Moana muttered.

"Aw, dude! You don't deserve this!" Sting replied, as he unplugged the TV, stopping Moana's challenge.

"Tough luck, Sting! You interfered with your gal pal's challenge, eliminating her!" Chris said out loud.

"Dude, she's in catatonic shock, currently!" Sting scolded the host, as he looked back at Moana. "Moana? Don't worry; I stopped the bloodshed. It's ALL over."

"...Over? Bloodshed over?" Moana asked, as Sting nodded. "Thank you."

Sting sighed. "Aw, jeez, we need to get some cuteness in your system... And soon."

* * *

In a makeshift, foggy city street, Korpse was wondering around.

"Okay, Chris... Let me face off against Pyramid Head so I can greet Nelson when he's done with his challenge." Korpse stated.

"Gee, don't you two have a thing for each other?" Chris asked via an intercom.

That statement made Korpse blush heavily. "We're just FRIENDS! Jeez!"

"Well, we'll see just how much magical your 'friendship' is, once you deal with Pyramid Head! If you manage to defeat him, you win a point for your team!" Chris commented, as a rather tall and muscular person started to approach the gaming goth. He was bulky with some blood stains, and was wearing a triangular-shaped mask.

"Um... This has turned VERY pear shaped real quick..." Korpse replied to herself, as she started to make a break for it. Pyramid Head slowly turned around to start following Korpse.

"Jeez, who even LIKES this kinda stuff?!" Korpse said out loud. "Whoever he/she is... She has more guts than I do..."

* * *

Meanwhile in Canada, a blonde girl with her room decorated with horror memorabilia had a grin on her face.

"Yep, I do! TeeHee!" The girl said out loud. "What do you think, emo doll?"

She pulled the pull string on her doll, as the voice box spoke. "Let the knife cut open and spread innards everywhere!"

"You said it! TeeHee!" The blonde replied back, continuing to watch the episode.

* * *

Back at the challenge, Korpse was looking around for something to defeat the undefeatable.

"Okay, think, Korpse! What can I do against a live Pyramid Head?" Korpse asked herself. "I can't fight him head-on. Following the game's logic, that giant knife would make me a total corpse. And no way Chris would allow firearms on the show."

She then eyed an object at the distance... A giant controllable magnetic crane, which is usually used to pick up trashed cars.

Korpse looked back at Pyramid Head, and scoffed. "Eh. I took this kinda pressure before!" She said, as she flipped off Pyramid Head. "So screw YOU, you worthless piece of scrap s***! ...Seriously, how is Chris able to build this kinda crap while we're sleeping?"

Making her way to where the magnetic crane was, she hopped into the driver's seat, and waited for Pyramid Head to make his move. Soon enough, he was underneath the magnet, as Korpse smiled.

"Okay, you walking Tetanus Booster..." Korpse said with a grin. "Time to eat some Route 66... Bitch!"

She slammed down on the button activating the magnet, causing Pyramid Head to be caught by the magnetic pull. He was soon attached to the magnet.

Korpse smiled, as some radio buzzing was heard from the magnet's CB radio.

"Breaker, Breaker, Korpse?" Chris commented out loud. "You managed to take down Pyramid Head, scoring your team a well-deserved point!"

Korpse smiled at that feat. "Okay, there... Now what shall I do with him? Over!"

"Er... I dunno..." Chris replied, as some sparking was heard from the Pyramid Head attached to the magnet. As soon as the sparking started, it stopped, due to Pyramid Head taking on too much magnetic energy.

"Um... Chris? Did you order a Pyramid Head robot for my challenge, over?" Korpse asked out loud.

"Hey, it was a bargain deal when I brought those animatronics for Mozart's fear. Over!" Chris commented over the radio.

Korpse visually gulped. "Animatronics? If I know ONE series that involves them... That doesn't sound good..."

* * *

With Mozart, he was frantically looking at his monitor, turning on the lights, and closing the doors.

"S***... There's Bonnie! And Foxy!" Mozart said with fear as he closed one of the doors. "And there's 5% power! 4%! Nooooo! I want my mommy!"

He frantically kep on his job, when suddenly, the lights went out, and the doors opened. A music box version of the Overture from Carmen started to play as what appeared to be a bear's head started to make his move...

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mozart cried out loud, with tears streaming down his eyes. "But I'm sure I'm close to 6am... Am I?"

However, his heart sank when everything became pitch black.

"Crap... This is not good... Maybe I am close to 6am? Maybe? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top, covered with sprinkles and cashews, and topped with chocolate syru-"

"SKREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHhhhh..." An animatronic bear screamed out loud in Mozart's face, as the screen turned into nothing but static.

* * *

Verna was waiting for her fear, as what appeared to be a worn out animal suit walked up to her.

"Geez, what happened to you?" Verna asked out loud, as she sniffed the air. "And what's that smell?"

"Verna? ...Seriously. Don't ask." A voice belonging to Mozart replied out loud as he removed the suit's head, revealing himself. His hair was a complete mess. "I am totally embarrassed right now..."

* * *

**Confessional: He got Sprung into a Trap...**

Verna: Yeah, whatever caused Mozart to be frightened, is getting completely technomangled next time!

Mozart: That was NOT good... It was like when I was 6 years old again...

Woodstock: -Squeaks affectionately into Mozart's ear-

* * *

Ada was looking at what appeared to be a set-up for bungee jumping. Ada looked really fearful for her life. Nicholas and Kade were by her side.

"Ada! You mentioned that you were frightened by heights! And to earn a point, you gotta do a little bit of bungee jumping!"

Ada was alarmed by that. "A little bit?! That's way too much!"

"Yeah, I don't want our DJ buddy getting hurt!" Kade replied right back.

"It's more than that..." Ada said meekly.

"If you jump, you get a point!" Chris replied out loud, as...

"Chris, no. I won't do it!" Ada yelled out loud. "There's LOTS of things I would do, and that is NOT one of them! And plus, the bottom of the cliff may be filled with pointy rocks and all that! I'll accept the loss!"

"Fine, whatever." Chris said, as he looked at Kade. "But maybe you can face your fear of fire?"

Chris then lit what appeared to be a campfire, which shocked Kade.

"Um... No, I can't!" Kade replied, turning away from the campfire. "It's way too soon! Sorry!"

"Gee... I thought the party trio was more braver than that..." Chris commented out loud.

"Well, why don't you try living with a rod in your leg, Chris?" Ada asked.

* * *

Verna had her arm tightened up with an elastic band.

"I know where THIS is going... And I don't like it one bit." Verna noted out loud.

"It's very simple, Verna! Just receive this booster shot, and you win a point for your team!" Chris commented out loud.

"Simple is bringing up backup fighting types to use against Lenora back in Pokemon Black/White 1..." Verna replied back. "This..."

She then saw a rather long needle being attached to the syringe bottle.

"...Is anything but... This is gonna severely sting." Verna commented out loud, as the doctor got closer with the syringe.

"Okay, how did my online buddy SproutGal4 handle getting tattooed, I've no clue. Gal has a LOT more guts than I do... And a HIGH pain treshold." Verna commented again, with sweat streaming down her face as she kept on looking at the needle getting closer.

"...No! I can't do it! It's too much..." Verna said out loud. "I... forfeit this challenge."

"You sure?" Chris asked, as Verna nodded.

"Yeah, get that painful thing away from me!" Verna replied back, with a fearful face on her.

"Okay! Verna is outta the challenge!" Chris shouted out loud. "Seriously, I thought you Populars were made of tough stuff!"

"Yeah, you thought wrong, Chris!" Verna snapped back.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, needles... No.**

Verna: Needles freak me out too much... And I read Pokedex entries that were off the wall, REALLY messed up!

* * *

Benny was looking into a tub of bugs, with Cherri nearby for moral support.

"So... You ready to do this?" Cherri asked. "Plus, there's no Yenty around to spread lies about any bugs."

The duo then heard a far-off explosion as Cherri stuck out her bug net, catching the Yentoulis bottle.

"Obnoxiousness, thy name is Yentoulis..." Benny replied back. "Okay, I'm jumping in."

Benny did so, as he dove into the tub of bugs, peeking his head up. A caterpillar was crawling up his nose.

"Cool! You've got a Black Swallowtail Caterpillar on your nose!" Cherri exclaimed.

"That, I do!" Benny replied back. "So, do we get a point, Chris?"

"That, you do!" Chris said out loud.

"Awesome." Benny exclaimed, as he looked at the bug on his nose. "Also, this little guy's kinda cute."

"Honestly, bud? I think it's a girl." Cherri replied back with a gentle smile.

"Hey, how could you tell that from that distance?" Benny asked.

Cherri chuckled, as Benny climbed out of the tub. "Just my Entomologist eye, bud."

* * *

Korpse was waiting at the finish line, waiting for the Yukarimobile to arrive.

"Come on, you stupid car... Where are you?" Korpse asked out loud. Like magic, the car appeared in the horizon, as it sped towards Korpse, before stopping at the finish line. Nelson then weakly opened the door, as he got out, the color of himself drained from his body.

"Nel! Oh, dear..." Korpse said with worry. "No one deserved to go through that, not even FOR a point for your team!"

"No... Stop... Please... Stop..." Nelson replied with a drone in his voice.

Korpse then did some thinking. "Jeez, there's gotta be some idea on what to do in healing our Nel... Think, Korpse, think!"

She then thought up an idea, as she took a spooked Nelson by the shoulders. She then applied a kiss on his lips, snapping a spooked Nelson outta his trance.

"Um... Wow." Nelson replied back in surprise at his kiss.

"Hey, had to snap you outta this trance!" Korpse said out loud.

"So... Do I get a point?" Nelson asked.

"Indeed you do, Nelson!" Chris replied back. "And this'll be one episode to bring in ratings! Over three kisses so far!"

Korpse shrugged, as she looked at Nelson. "So... Wanna talk while we head back to our teams?"

Nelson smiled back. "Sure!"

* * *

Grace was looking at a worm on her plate, looking kind of pale.

"Okay... So, all I gotta do is eat this thing, and I get a point?" Grace asked out loud. "Cause I wanna join Heidi for her portion of the challenge."

"Eh, not like you have any rush, anyway." Chris replied back.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked, as she slurped down the worm, as a shaken Heidi came towards her friend.

"It... horrible... So many rocks falling..." Heidi said, looking like she wanted to break down in tears.

"Yeah, she panicked and quit about 5.2 seconds into the challenge. But hey, at least you win a point for your team, Grace!" Chris replied back.

Grace put a comforting hand on Heidi's shoulder.

"It's okay, Heidi... The meanie rocks won't bother you, anymore..." Grace said out loud.

"You sure?" Heidi asked with uncertainty.

Grace nodded back. "I'm sure."

"Thank you..." Heidi said, with a slight smile.

* * *

**Confessional: Rock on?**

Heidi: Yeah, running it for a touchdown in a mine-shaft? No THANKS!

* * *

Ron was looking at what appeared to be a small path of broken glass shards.

"So, what is it I must do?" Ron asked Chris.

"Simple... You must walk across some glass shards... barefoot." Chris replied back.

Ron gulped as he looked at the glass shards in his way.

"In all honesty, I dunno HOW Mozart and Moana are able to walk around barefoot..." Ron said out loud as he removed his shoes and socks. He looked at the pathway for a few moments, until...

"Nuh-huh! Forget it! I ain't stepping on some glass shards!" Ron replied back.

"Okay, whatever... That'll leave us with Thunder and Twiggy's fears to go through!" Chris said, as he left the redneck to do some thinking.

"...Stupid glass alcoholic beer bottles..." Ron pouted to himself.

* * *

Twiggy was holding onto a baseball bat. A bee's nest was hanging above the cooking cheerleader.

"Okay... I know what you want me to do... And this is one messy recipe in the making." Twiggy noted out loud.

"It's all simple; just knock down the bee's nest. Do so, and you'll win a point!" Chris replied back.

"Um... Okay, then. This is a HUGE violation of common sense." Twiggy commented, as she swung her bat at the bee's nest, striking it. It soon fell down as... nothing happened.

"Okay, I get the point. Now, should I start to book it now?" Twiggy asked.

"Yes, and no." Chris replied out loud. "Your fear was bees, so we just wanted to see if you would knock down a nest and anticipate some buzzing annoyances."

"Yeah... Maybe they flew the coop?" Twiggy asked out loud. "Cause I just trashed their home."

"But first off... Let's see if your friend can handle HIS annoyance." Chris commented.

* * *

Thunder was looking really annoyed. For most of the day, Lightning was in his face, claiming about stuff. Most everyone was watching at this point.

"And that's how I sha-ran past the goal for a sha-touchdown!" Lightning shouted out loud. "I ended up with the game ball, too!"

"What? Because he needed a replacement?" Ellis whispered to Marissa, causing her to giggle a little.

"So, what is it I have to do?" Thunder asked Chris. "Do I gotta listen to him reenact the entirety of a My Little Pony episode, with him adding _sha _in every sentence?"

Drake looked at Lightning. "He better not..."

"No, we're not THAT cruel." Chris commented. "All you gotta do is punch Lightning, Thunder."

"Yeah, all you gotta do is..." Lightning replied back, as he realized. "Sha-WHAAAAA?!"

Thunder grinned. "Welp, when in Rome..." He said, as he socked Lightning in the gut, bringing him down for the count.

"Oooh, this is sha-whacked, man!" Lightning said out loud in pain.

Thunder smiled. "Man... That felt good."

"And Thunder wins a point for his team!" Chris shouted out loud, as a buzzer sound was heard. "And that buzzer means that the challenge is over! Anyone left out there that didn't face their fear yet receives an automatic fail!"

"Meaning..." Stella said out loud, as Steph came out of the woods.

"Thank! F*****'! GOD!" Steph replied out loud. "Seriously, I couldn't stand it!"

* * *

The teams were at Challenge Beach, waiting for the results. Drake walked up to Xantara in secret, giving her a small box.

"...Your present is complete." Drake whispered out loud. "Here's hoping he enjoys it."

Xantara nodded. "Nice. I can handle the rest from here. Thanks, Drake."

Back with the rest of the teams, they were commenting on various stuff.

"So, who do you think won?" Sting asked.

"We don't know yet..." Grace replied back. "And Chris is coming back!"

Indeed, Chris was walking up to the campers.

"Campers! We tallied up the results! And the winners of this challenge are..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Nobody! It's a tie!" Chris shouted out loud.

Everyone looked at each other with shock.

"Wait, it's a tie?" Nelson asked.

"What do we do now?" Twiggy also asked.

"It's very simple. Those who failed on each team have be entered in a randomizer. From there, they gotta face their fear a second time! And for the Populars, it's... Kade!"

Kade gulped. "Oh, crap... More fire fun..."

"And as for the Geeks, it's... Ron!" Chris replied out loud.

Ron sighed. "Joy. More glassy fun in store."

* * *

A now barefoot Ron, and a nervous Kade were looking down a path. Ron's path was covered with glass, while Kade's was bare. She was holding a torch that was currently unlit.

"Crap... I gotta cross it this time... Else..." Ron said, looking very shaken, as someone walked up to him.

"Ron... Even though I wear this almost all the time..." Xantara replied out loud, taking off her crystal and putting it around Ron's neck. "I feel you should wear this, to let you know we're ALWAYS on your side."

Ron nodded nervously. "Even after my feet end up in a shape more worse than John McCain?"

Meanwhile, with Kade, she looked at her torch nervously.

"There's gonna be fire any moment, now..." Kade commented out loud. "I'm freaked out..."

"You can do it, Kade!" Ada yelled out loud. "This party's not over, yet!"

"Ron! Kade! You two ready?" Chris shouted out loud. "Then GO!"

* * *

**Confessional: Out! To! Lunch!**

Ron: You think I'm crazy? I know you're lookin' out for me, Xantara... But...

Kade: This is gonna suck... Big time.

* * *

Kade, with a now-lit torch in her hand, walked slowly, while Ron was still at the starting line.

"Okay, just play it cool... Only several steps to go..." Kade replied to herself.

"I'm not sure how I can do this..." Ron also said to himself. "Am I really... This weak?"

He then began to sigh in defeat, as he looked down at his current accessory he was wearing, and did some thinking.

"_I feel you should wear this, to let you know we're ALWAYS on your side."_

Ron clenched the crystal around his neck, as he grew more confident.

"Okay, it's time." Ron said, as he began to step onto the broken glass. Step by painful step, he winced at the cuts he was receiving.

"Oww... Doing it... Oww... For my team... For my... friends... Ow..." Ron said to himself, as he continued on, eventually catching up to Kade.

"So... Lovely weather we're having?" Kade asked Ron.

"Yeah... Ow." Ron replied back, as Kade's fingers started to lose its grip on the torch. She tried to catch it, but just managed to miss it by a small bit. It fell onto the sands, causing the flame to go out.

"Kade's flame has went out! Ron wins!" Chris shouted out, as Ron continued. "Ron? You can stop now."

"Not... Until I reach the finish line." Ron replied back, as he continued to step forwards through the glass mess, with his feet getting cut more and more. And eventually, he made it to the finish line.

"Ron, you could have got off after Kade lost her flame." Chris said out loud. "What happened?"

"Well, I wanted to see this challenge in full." Ron replied back with a slight smile.

"But with that said... The winners of this challenge are... The Geeks!" Chris shouted out loud.

The Geeks cheered out loud, as the Populars sighed in defeat.

"Woo! Awesome!" Mozart cheered out loud.

"And your reward this time is... electric fans!" Chris replied out loud with a grin.

"Cool... That'll be nice to have back at camp." Ron said, as he limped over to Xantara, taking off the crystal she gave him. "But first... Xantara? I should give this back to you... Thanks."

"No problem!" Xantara replied back, as she put the crystal back on. "But for now... I gotta get back to the camp. Later!"

"Wow... Where she off to in such a hurry? Whatever." Chris asked, as he looked at the Populars. "As for you guys, you've just received a one way ticket to Elimination! You have until tonight to pick who leaves."

* * *

**Confessional: Score one for the Geeks!**

Xantara: We won, AND we get to set this off! This is so cool!

Heidi: Am I worried? Yeah! I'm just hoping I don't get sent to the showers too soon...

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

A now blindfolded Ron was currently being wheeled back to camp in a makeshift wheelchair, made from what Mozart called, 'Old Trauma Chair parts'.

"Okay, I gotta ask... Why did you blindfold me?" Ron asked.

"Well... It's kinda a total secret." Mozart replied back with a smile.

"What kinda secret?" Ron asked out loud.

"Just a secret." Moana replied back. "You'll understand shortly."

"Yeah..." Ron muttered. "Oh, Cherri? Thanks for treating my feet back there."

"My pleasure, Ron." Cherri replied back, with a gentle smile on her face. "They were all cut up from all that glass. They'll heal up in due time."

"Still... I'm stuck in a chair, being wheeled back to camp. And yet, you guys aren't laughing at me?" Ron asked out loud.

"Why would we laugh at you? We're your friends!" Sting replied back, grinning.

"Yeah, we never laugh at someone who walked over glass just to win a game for their team." Benny also answered back.

"Guys..." Ron said, as...

"We're home!" Nelson said out loud. "You can remove the blindfold now!"

Ron did so, as he couldn't believe his eyes, as Xantara popped up in front of him.

"Surprise! Happy For Real Birthday!" Xantara shouted out loud.

"For...Real birthday?" Ron asked, as he scanned the camp. It was decorated with whatever Xantara could find. There was even a banner hanging which said 'Happy B-Day Ron' on it.

"Yeah! You mentioned how your birthday sucked, so I had to do this for you." Xantara said, smiling gently.

Nelson looked at the banner closely. "Um... How come these papers all have us being catechized by Yentoulis?"

"Well, I needed some papers, and..." Xantara replied back.

* * *

**Earlier...**

"Yo-Yo!" Xantara yelled out at the ocean, as an explosion was head, and a bottle fell at her feet. "Yorkshire! Yam pudding! Yukari!"

Three more bottles fell nearby her, as Xantara grinned.

"Keep the papers coming; I can keep this up!"

* * *

"You... did this for me?" Ron asked, tearing up a little.

"Hey, your parents ruined your birthday, so we're give you the birthday you completely deserve!" Xantara replied back. "So... Who's ready for a party?"

"WE ARE!" The rest of the Geeks yelled out loud with a smile.

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

Ada, Kade, and Nicholas were really worried.

"Crap, double crap, and triple crap!" Ada shouted out loud.

"Somehow, that doesn't taste good." Nicholas replied right back.

"Seriously, we're SCREWED! We didn't face our fears! None at all!" Ada said out loud.

"Yeah... We gotta think of something, and fast!" Kade commented. "Ugh, curse my party mind! Curse my fear of fire!"

"Kade, chill!" Ada said out loud. "Remember, we can still beat this! We're the Party Trio! We can get through this game through one route... By partying!"

"Yeah... But for now, we should find an idol. Any idol can do!" Nicholas replied back at the girls. "If we find one of the idols that's used at elimination, then we can save one of our skins."

Ada smiled at her party buddy. "Okay, let's go on an Idol hunt!"

* * *

Drake was in the cabin, drawing in his sketchbook, as Stella came up to him.

"Drake? I never thanked you enough for defending me like that back at the challenge." Stella commented. "You've really have grown..."

Drake smiled back as he looked up from his sketchbook. "Thank you."

"So... About elimination. There's no need to worry about that front; you're not going nowhere tonight." Stella commented back. "But, we do gotta think up on who to vote for..."

Drake sighed. "Yeah... This is tough. And I've seen that episode _Putting Your Hoof Down_!"

Stella was confused. "Um, what?"

"Yeah, that episode was just... They could do better, seriously." Drake replied back. "Still, everyone does have an off day, and an off episode."

"What are you talking about, Drake?" Stella asked.

"Nothing, just Brony talk." Drake replied back.

"I think I see what you mean." Stella said out loud. "Still, who do we vote for?"

"Whoever you vote for gets my vote." Drake commented back.

"So... Alliance?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that's what they call it." Drake replied, nodding.

* * *

Grace was sitting besides Heidi, who was still in shock at what occurred earlier.

"There were tons of boulders... Tons..." Heidi said out loud. "No way I could do so..."

"Hey, it's only some fear..." Grace replied back with a gentle smile on her face. "You'll bounce back, stronger than ever!"

"Yeah..." Heidi commented, as she looked around, to make sure nobody was listening in. "Meet me somewhere private after the elimination, and after bedtime, considering we both make it through... I'll tell you, everything."

Grace was shocked. "Everything?"

"You bet." Heidi replied back. "Cause I have a lot to share from my playbook of life."

Grace was confused. "Is that a football metaphor?"

* * *

Verna was busy talking to herself under a tree, commenting on some stuff.

"Hmm... Should I teach my Emboar Scald?" Verna asked herself. "That kinda move comes outta nowhere, to be honest."

"How about I teach you the move I don't f*****' care..." Steph answered back, as she stepped into the picture. "So... We're headed towards Elimination. And we both failed at our fears. Seriously, needles?"

"Doesn't help the fact you're freaked out by Team Jacob." Verna replied back.

"Aw, come on... Everyone knows she chooses a more hot hottie at the end." Steph said out loud.

"Right. So, who are we eliminating? Let me guess, Heidi, because she looked at you funny?" Verna asked.

"No, stupid... I'm still keeping someone who can pull off their weight. I'm talking Kade. Without that party bitch, Ada's morale'll drop. Leaving with no more parties for Ada to do." Steph replied back.

"But... She's the most cheerful of us all!" Verna protested. "Without her, our morale'll drop!"

Steph smirked. "Well, that's a chance we gotta take... Pokemaniac. Plus, I always hated those parties, anyway."

"Attention, Populars! It's time to vote off one of your own!" Chris shouted through the intercom.

"Well... Here we go. Do NOT disappoint me, Verna." Steph snapped at the Alpha Girl, causing Verna to gulp a little.

* * *

**Confessional: That's an order, soldier!**

Steph: Yep, I've got Verna under my complete control... This'll work out smoothly.

Verna: Keeping my secret safe, or nixing parties... Decisions, decisions...

* * *

At the Elimination Zone, they were waiting for Chris to come.

"Sorry we couldn't find any Idols." Nicholas said, consoling the girls. "But we gotta keep our chins up!"

"Sure, that's easy for you to say..." Ada replied back.

Twiggy looked bored. "Man, wish we brought some fish I deboned and deskinned for us to munch on!"

"Yeah, I haven't been this bored since I had to record the NFL Draft for my dad!" Thunder complained.

"Dude... Don't you even have DVR?" Twiggy asked. "Mine's mostly filled with cooking shows and _Stephen Universe_."

"He doesn't believe in DVRs and..." Thunder said, as he realized something. "Wait, _Stephen Universe_?"

"...It's a guilty pleasure." Twiggy meekly replied back, as Chris came up to the team.

"Populars! Welcome to your second elimination ceremony! Before I send you off to vote, I have some questions to ask!" Chris said out loud. "First off... Do any of you feel safe?"

"Safe?" Nicholas answered. "Well, when you failed to take on Attack Ads like a champ... You tend to feel really nervous."

"Attack Ad?" Korpse asked. "Jeez, what was it, Nick? That Daisy ad campaign my grandparents told me about involving tactular nuking a cute kid?"

"Thankfully not, Korpse." Nicholas replied back. "Seriously, that's really messed up, using threats of nuclear war to become president, AND blowing up a little girl in the process."

"Um... I think the gal's still alive." Twiggy noted. "Sure, she's like old, but still..."

"Okay, Question 2! How did it feel to FINALLY stand up for someone, Drake?" Chris asked, as Drake looked up from his sketchbook.

"To be honest, I think it just came natural..." Drake replied back, as Stella patted him on the back, as Steph groaned silently at the corner.

"And finally! Kade! Think you'll squeak by tonight?" Chris asked.

"I... dunno." Kade replied back.

"With all that said, it's time to vote! Make it count!" Chris said out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, what he said!**

Kade: Um... I dunno who to vote for. I gotta vote for Verna. She looks rather mean.

Nicholas: Okay, voting for Heidi. She kinda blew it at the challenge today, all without doing the challenge to begin with from what I know.

Stella: Though it pains me to do this... I gotta vote for Kade. I am REALLY sorry to do this, Ada and Nick.

Drake: I vote for Kade. Sorry...

Steph: Kade... Time to go home, you party bitch!

* * *

Once the last camper (Twiggy) came back from voting, Chris came to the scene with the potato chip bags.

"Okay, you know how this works. If I call out your name, come up and claim your potato chip bag! And first off... Drake and Stella! The next one safe is Korpse!"

"Grace..."

"Thunder..."

"Steph..."

"Twiggy..."

"Heidi..."

"Verna..."

The Party Trio looked at each other with fear and sadness in their eyes.

"One of you has the most votes. And the person that has the least out of you is... Nicholas!"

Nicholas claimed his potato chip bag, as he looked back at the two girls, who were now holding hands, nervously.

"Ada. Kade. One of you is safe tonight... And the final bag of chips goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Ada."

Ada was stunned that she got to stay on, but she also looked at Kade with a sympathetic look.

"Oh, no... not you..." Ada replied out loud.

Kade sighed. "Sadly... it was meant to be."

"But... You're my Party Girl!" Ada said out loud, with tears starting to form. "We were supposed to deliver the awesomeness parties around! And help out Nick realize his true party self!"

"Yeah, yeah... Can we continue our tearjerker scene at the Slingshot of Shame?" Chris asked out loud.

* * *

At the Slingshot of Shame, Kade was strapped in, with Nicholas and Kade by her side.

"Um... I dunno what to say..." Nicholas said out loud. "I don't approve any of this, at all!"

"You and me both, but these are the breaks, sometime." Kade replied back, as she looked at Ada. "But, Ada?"

"Yeah?" Ada replied with a nod.

"Look... Whatever happens... Promise me, that you'll make Nicholas into the coolest Party Dude ever. And protect the little guy at all times, okay?" Kade said out loud in seriousness. "The task falls souly on you now, dig?"

"I shall." Ada answered back with a hug. "Cross my heart."

"Thanks. Now... My show's over. Kick some major butt, okay?" Kade said, nodding. "Hit it, Chris!"

"Okay, then?" Chris replied, as the slingshot went off, sending Kade flying through the nighttime sky. Once she was out of sight, he looked at the rest of the castmates. "As for the rest of you, you're all safe. For now."

* * *

**Confessional: Talk about a shocker.**

Ada: I dunno what to do. Kade was my friend! I don't even think I can DJ properly without her assistance!

Steph: HAHAHAHA! Well, that was fun. Could have used less mushy-stuff, though. At least Ada's morale dropped like a rock. -She sighs- I love being me...

* * *

****Giggling Gryphons****

At the party, Ron and everyone else was eating cake, and having a good time.

"Wow, Mozart! I can't believe you manage to jerry-rig the heating system of the Trauma Chair to use as a stove!" Moana said out loud.

"Hey, that bogus thing's caused enough negativity." Mozart replied back. "So, I did what came natural."

He then looked down at Woodstock, enjoying his share of vanilla cake.

"Want more, Woody?" Mozart asked his pet rat, as it squeaked in approval.

Ellis looked at Marissa. "Sorry about..."

"The kiss? Don't worry about it! You just wanted to help." Marissa commented back.

The two camper's hands touched each other, as they quickly turned away from each other, blushing.

Xantara looked at Ron, as she presented some presents to him. He opened them, and was surprised.

"Tie-dye shirts?" Ron asked out loud.

"Yeah, I figured it would get hot underneath that hoodie." Xantara replied out loud. "Seriously, how can you withstand the heat? Even Marissa has her sweater around her waist."

"I'm quite surprised that Sting here is able to withstand this climate." Benny replied out loud.

Sting couldn't help but whistle.

"They're dyed with the freshest of fruits, too!" Xantara added.

"Wow, that's wicked cool!" Nelson replied, amazed at Xantara's feat.

"Plus, you got my size, too..." Ron said out loud.

"And... I had Drake make this for you." Xantara commented, as she gave Ron a small box. He soon opened it.

It was a necklace of a peace sign, made from a shoestring and some scraps that was lying around.

Ron was stunned, as he looked at Xantara. "You... had someone make this for me?"

"Hey, anything for one of my friends." Xantara replied back.

"This... is one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me..." Ron said with a genuine smile, as he put the necklace on. "Thanks, guys... And thank you, Xantara."

Xantara couldn't help but smile at her friend.

* * *

**Confessional: Happy Ending for the Geeks!**

Xantara: It's glad to see a cute friend like Ron be happy after what he's been through...

Ron: I guess it's true... Niceness DOES exist, after all. -Blushes- Also, Xantara's kinda cute.

* * *

Chris is on the beach, ready to give the outro.

"And so, our Party Trio becomes a Party Duo as Kade is eliminated! But what will tomorrow bring? Will Ada and Nicholas make it through without their friend? Will Verna drop more Pokemon references? Will Korpse and Nelson kiss again? And who will be the next one voted off? Find out next time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Geeks VS. Populars!"

* * *

**Isle of Rebirth**

Lance and Yolei were playing cards, to pass the time.

"Got any threes?" Lance asked.

"Goldfish!" Yolei replied out loud, as a clash was heard. They quit their game to see who was the latest vote off.

"They voted you off, Kade?" Lance asked. "You're one of the spunkiest ones around!"

"Yeah, and believe me. You do NOT wanna be hurled like that." Kade replied back, as she got up. "So... What should we do while we're stuck in Dullsville?"

Yolei shrugged. "I dunno. Strip Poker?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Kade replied out loud.

"Ha, ha! Very funny!" Yentoulis yelled from far away. "Now, can I have my clothes back now?"

"NOT until we totally wash them!" Yolei replied back. "It shouldn't be that hard to make some homemade Tide, or anything..."

The three laughed at their little joke, but little did the campers know, was that a giant creature was observing them... And that tomorrow, it plans to strike...

* * *

**VOTES**

**Ada - Verna**

**Drake - Kade**

**Grace - Ada**

**Heidi - Kade**

**Kade - Verna**

**Korpse - Nicholas**

**Nicholas - Heidi**

**Stella - Kade**

**Steph - Kade**

**Thunder - Kade**

**Twiggy - Kade**

**Verna - Kade**

* * *

**Eliminated: Lance, Yolei, Yentoulis, Kade**

* * *

Wow, didn't see that coming, huh? In all honesty, Kade was a cool character, always full of energy and ready to have a good time. But, in the end, she harbored a dark secret, and that secret ended up getting the better of her. I feel bad having to eliminate such an energetic, fun character, but that's the way the dominos fall at times. She will be missed. But she may make her way back on the isle, so her party's not done yet!

**NEXT TIME:** It's an Adventure in Babysitting... Literally!

Kade: My party may be over for now, but my inner spirit lives on!

BaconBaka OUT!


	14. Maybe, Baby? -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

I am SO very sorry that the next chapter took a while to come up. Several factors, such as Writers Block were HUGE factors. But hey, I got it up now. Also, Happy Easter, everyone!

This episode, we start up the Babysitting Challenge!

**Korpse's Earrings this episode: Yoshi Eggs**

Also, I decided to adopt the way CragmiteBlaster does his confessionals starting with this chapter. So all credit to the confessionals belong to him.

Baby On Board!

* * *

Chris was on Challenge Beach, ready to dish out the intro.

"Last time on Geeks Vs. Populars..."

"The teams had to face their fears after eating some of their favorite foods tainted with the serum. While some of the contestants faced their fears with gusto, some of the contestants completely wimped out! And some of the fears are kinda weird... Seriously, kissing? In either case, the Geeks won, sending the Populars to elimination. And it was Kade that got the boot! Also, the Geeks celebrated Ron's birthday, but enough about that."

"So what will happen today? Will Ron's feet heal up? Will Ada and Nicholas be able to press on without their buddy? Will Verna share some battle strategies? And what will happen today? Find out, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS. POPULARS!"

(Cue I Wanna Be Famous...)

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

At their camp, Twiggy was currently cooking up some grub, with Thunder watching.

"And presto! This fishy meal is complete!" Twiggy noted out loud.

"You know... You always seem to find a new way to fix up fish every day." Thunder said, with interest. "Why is that?"

"Well, cooking the same thing every day is kinda boring." Twiggy replied back. "Gotta keep up the variety, somehow."

"Um... Twiggy?"

Twiggy and Thunder turned around to see Nicholas, who was looking at Twiggy with interest.

"Yeah, Nick? Dinner's not complete, just yet." Twiggy noted.

"No, it's not that... It's Ada. She... got into the Yoo-Hoos." Nicholas commented back.

Twiggy groaned. "Augh! I was gonna give them out to everyone as a treat!"

"So, where's the green-haired party animal?" Thunder asked.

"Follow me..." Nicholas replied, as the three went to where Ada was.

* * *

Ada was currently drinking several Yoo-Hoos by herself, looking a tad sad.

"I can't believe it... My bestie... gone..." Ada said out loud. "Would things be different in another world?"

She then let out a belch, as she tossed the now empty Yoo-Hoo box into a trash can, as Nicholas, Twiggy, and Thunder came up.

"Ada, you're still into the Yoo-Hoos?" Nicholas asked.

"Why bother... I lost someone that liked parties..." Ada commented.

"Jeez, you weren't acting this down. Heck, Kade asked you to try to train me into being a party dude!" Nicholas said out loud. "Hey, beats listening to the soundtrack to C-SPAN."

Ada then looked at her friend, and smiled.

"You know what, you're right! There's no need to be a sad sack of potatoes!" Ada replied out loud. "I've got a job to do! And it's to turn someone like you into a full-pledged party animal!"

"In fact, Ada's already proving that part in full." Twiggy said, grinning.

"That, I am!" Ada commented. "I never thought that botched cheerleading practice would ever lead me to what I am today."

"Wait, botched cheerleading practice?" Thunder asked.

"Jeez, what happened?" Twiggy also asked. "If there were any mean cheerleaders playing a crude prank on you..."

"No, no crude pranks were had that day." Ada admitted. "It's that... I signed up for cheerleading practice, in the hope that I would further my dream of being a cheerleader. But during tryouts... Something bad happened. My hand slipped off while going for the pyramid, and I took a HARD fall onto the Gym. I dunno what happened, but I musta blacked out due to the intense pain I was feeling in my leg. I had to have a rod put in my leg, and got the sad news that my cheerleading days were over, just before it started."

Thunder was shocked at that realization. "Wow... Sorry, Ada."

"But as luck would have it, the team took me to a club to try to cheer me up. From there, the DJ saw me in my sad state, and invited me to spin some records with him. And from there... My life changed, forever. And soon enough, I became who you see today." Ada said, finishing her story.

"Whoa..." Nicholas commented. "So that's how you became the cutest DJ I know."

"Yeah, I didn't even know you used to be a cheerleader until now." Twiggy commented.

"Hey, I now have a new dream." Ada replied back with a smile. "And I shall further it by winning it for Kade!"

"That's the spirit!" Nicholas commented out loud with a grin.

* * *

Drake and Stella were sitting in the cabin, talking about certain subjects.

"So... Don't mind me asking this, but... How did you become interested in singing?" Drake asked.

Stella smiled. "Well, my adopted mom would play gentle music on the radio every night when I was young. And over time, I began to sing some of the lyrics. And one day at school, I comforted a classmate when he skinned his knee with a song, until the teacher arrived to help him out. The song made him feel better, though. And that made me feel good. At that time, I decided to partake singing as pretty much my favorite hobby."

Drake smiled. "Way better than my love for cartoons. I was kinda raised on cartoons, thanks to my mom. That's pretty much it. And over time, I developed an artistic talent."

"Huh. Makes sense." Stella commented.

"Also, I gotta ask. Those star markings near your eyes. How they didn't smear when your face got wet or stained several times during challenges is beyond me... What's going on with them?" Drake asked.

Stella smiled. "I figured you would ask one day. In my family, it's kinda a tradition when we're of age, we get markings underneath our eyes. And given I reached that age, I had it done to me. So, yeah. They're tattooed on."

"Did it hurt?" Drake asked.

"Nah, they were done painlessly." Stella replied back. "And you could figure that I chose the Star marking right from the word go."

"Because you're the bestest shining star." Drake commented with a smile.

"And you're one sweet man." Stella replied, with a smile.

* * *

Grace and Heidi were walking through the woods, gathering up fruit.

"So... We still on for tonight?" Heidi asked with a serious tone. "I do trust you with my playbook called life."

"You can bet I'll be there." Grace commented back. "Just let me go through this here brushpile here."

However, when Grace reached for a fruit, it slipped out of her fingers, and onto the ground. Rolling down an embankment, it rolled through some bushes, as Grace gave chase. Eventually, it stopped in a small clearing, as Grace caught up to it.

"There you ARE, you pesky fruit!" Grace said out loud, as she put it in her basket. She then looked up, as she went wide-eyed with shock.

From there, she saw what she would call in her eyes... Heaven.

"Holy Tweek..." Grace muttered to herself. "HEIDI! Come quick!"

* * *

Back at camp, Grace was busy peeling off the peel of a rather strange fruit.

"Odd... Never thought I would run into a Rambutan fruit." Grace commented out loud.

"Yeah, talk about the load you brought in." Verna replied back, while examining a starfruit. "Some of these fruits I never even tasted before..."

"Yep, we brought this load in for a touchdown!" Heidi yelled out in glee. "Great find, Grace!"

Grace could only blush meekly.

"And you even found an Akebia!" Verna commented. "Kickass!"

Grace, and Heidi could only look at Verna in confusion.

"Um... What?" Heidi asked.

"I mean... Good job." Verna answered quickly. "We'll see to it you're not voted off if we lose next time."

"Okay... I guess?" Grace replied back. "Still, I thought I had more than 4 guavas. What's going on?"

"Beats me..." Heidi said, shrugging.

* * *

From far off, Steph was eating a guava fruit, and grinning.

"Heh... Today you lot just got lucky..." Steph commented. "For I shall be the one left standing at the end..."

* * *

**Confessional: Orange you glad you didn't grab a banana?**

**Steph: **Yep. This path to the million shall be easy. And since I got that Pokemaniac and that hottie in my clutches... I love being me! If I stated it before, too bad! I'm stating it again!

**Grace: **Maybe I outta take home some of the seeds from the fruits to plant back at home. Hey, gotta spread the wealth of unique fruits! There's only so many times you can give away apples.

**Drake: **Interesting... Heck, I'm no stranger to skin art myself; my mom stole one of my drawings to make into a tattoo. She did give back the drawing after it was done, though.

**Stella: **Hmm... I wonder what symbol fits Drake... -She suddenly realizes- Oh, nothing. Just speaking my mind!

**Ada: **This party gal's NEVER givin' up!

**Nicholas: **-Blushes- Ada...

* * *

**Giggling Griphons**

The party has since subsided, and Xantara was waiting outside the bathroom, for Ron to dress himself.

"So, Ron? How does those shirts feel?" Xantara asked.

"They feel rather swell, to tell the truth." Ron replied through the door. "Sure, my feet still hurt and all that."

"Yeah, the glass bit..." Xantara noted. "And your feet may still be scarred... Did Cherri say anything about how long it would be before they healed?"

"About a day, give or take." Ron replied back. "Gee, leave it to the gal with the most shrapnel in her face to be Dr. Mom."

Xantara couldn't help but giggle, as the bathroom door opened up.

He was still wearing his blue jeans, but was now wearing a mauve and green tie-dyed shirt. He also had a headband around his forehead, and even had the peace necklace on. His feet were bare, with some bandages covering up his cuts.

"So... How do I look?" Ron asked.

Xantara inspected her friend's look. "Hmm... I figure its missing one thing..."

She reached deep into her pockets and fished out a pair of shades. She handed them to Ron.

"I found them while walking with Nelson a couple nights ago. I don't think they belong to any of us or the Populars. That, and they were awfully dusty." Xantara commented. "Maybe they were around before the game even began?"

"Maybe..." Ron replied back, as he put them on. "So, is this the missing thing?"

Xantara smiled as she gave a thumbs up. "Perfect!"

Ron couldn't help but blush.

* * *

With Moana, she and Cherri were busy looking at various bugs by a stream.

"Cool, look at that one!" Cherri exclaimed in excitement. "Its a pondskipper!"

"Neat!" Moana replied out loud. "It's... a beetle! You know what it is?"

Cherri nodded. "It's your usual Diving Beetle. And a pretty badass one too, if I say so myself."

"Yeah, it is." Moana replied, as the two watched the Diving Beetle swim alongside another fellow Diving Beetle. "Hmm... They seem to be a couple."

"Yeah, tell me about it..." Cherri commented, as she looked at Moana. "So... You've ever been involved in... Well, love?"

Moana nodded. "Yeah... I've have. My little bro found a girl when he was in school. He pretty much helped her out when no one else would have." She then gave off a proud smile. "I'm so proud of my little bro! So, why you ask?"

Cherri smiled as she blushed. "Well... I could be falling in love with our resident blade master, Benny. He's just so awesomer than a butterfly coming outta its coocon!"

Moana nodded. "Even when you've have a love interest, you still have bugs on the mind..."

"So, how should I approach him?" Cherri asked. "I can't just flat out say I love him. That be wrong."

"Well..." Moana replied back. "When my Wiley wanted to win Tilly, he made her a doll. And in the end, it worked, because they went on their first date the next day."

Cherri nodded, as though she understood. "Wow, this Tilly gal must be super-special to Wiley to hook up with him."

The punk entomologist then sighed.

"But how can I find what he enjoys? All I have going for him is swords." Cherri complained. "And I don't think I can find a sword just laying around. None of that crap ever happens at all!"

The two girls then looked at each other.

"Stalking time?" Moana asked. "Give him a little surprise?"

Cherri nodded. "Stalking time."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellis and Marissa were talking about various stuff.

"And that's how Brandon won our Doom tournament!" Marissa said out loud. "Yeah, it was raining, and we all had Dungeon Block, so a short campaign of DnD was nixed."

"Interesting." Ellis replied, as he listened to Marissa's stories.

"So... I mentioned my friends several times, as thus Mirian. You've got any friends at home?" Marissa asked.

Ellis smiled. "Actually, I do. Two of them, in fact. They befriended me after I got framed, and they took me underneath their wing. One of them is Sunny... Who is pretty much a face grader. She pretty much likes ANY face."

"Interesting..." Marissa commented. "I've a feeling me and Sunny would get along."

"And my other friend is Kuro, who's planning a project involving small people." Ellis replied back. "By small, I mean the Mini Status effect from Final Fantasy? Only in some cases, most likely permanent?"

"Neato..." Marissa said with a gentle smile, as Nelson walked past them. "Hi, Nelson!"

Nelson nodded back and smiled. "Hey, Marissa."

Ellis looked at Nelson. "Oh, yeah! Kuro has a character in that project that looks like Nelson!"

That caught Nelson's attention. "Wait, I have a lookalike?"

"Well... Kinda." Ellis commented back. "You're just around 4 inches tall."

"Wow..." Nelson replied, amazed. "And I thought I was small... My counterpart takes the cake!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Olivia's cave, Olivia came back, holding a ziploc bag that contained...

"I can't believe it worked!" Olivia shouted out loud. "I asked for a lock of Sting's hair, and he agreed with me!"

She then opened the bag, and took a big whiff of it.

"Awww... The smell of true love and Manic Panic blue hair dye..." Olivia dreamily replied out loud, as she took the lock of hair out. Stuffing some of the hair in her nose, she took a big whiff, and fainted in happiness.

* * *

Benny and Mozart were doing a bit of practicing with their weapons; Benny with his sword, and Mozart with his bo. Unknown to the two, Cherri and Moana were watching the action from afar.

"Make sure to take some notes, Cherri." Moana whispered to her friend.

Back with the boys, GENKI was launching target balloons out of what appeared to be a hand cannon. "Mozart. Benny. Get ready for the next targets." she said out loud. "Pull!"

Two balloons shot out from GENKI's hand, as both Mozart and Benny jumped into action. The two were hitting balloons left and right with their weapons. Once they were done...

"Hm. Tied." Mozart commented. "This is only gonna heat up, dude!"

"You got it, man!" Benny replied back.

Back with Moana and Cherri, the punk entomologist sighed in annoyance.

"Urgh, c'mon!" Cherri complained. "Spill some kinda beans about what you like..."

"Just give it time..." Moana replied back.

Cherri did some thinking, and suddenly an idea sparked in her mind.

'Hey, you still have some of those fries from before the challenge began?" Cherri asked.

"You mean those truth revealing fries?" Moana answered back, as she revealed said food. "Yep! I've even got some on me!"

Cherri was confused. "How did you keep it hidden... Nevermind. Now listen..."

Cherri whispered into her ear, as Moana nodded in understanding. When it was over...

"Oh, you cheeky little bedbug!" Moana commented towards her, pinching Cherri's cheek.

* * *

Mozart and Benny were done with another training session, and taking a break, as the two girls came up to the guys.

"Hey, boys!" Cherri said out loud.

"You two look like you're training really hard." Moana also said with a smile.

"Yeah." Benny replied, as Cherri took out a packet of fries.

"So... Want some fries, guys?" Cherri asked.

Benny took a look at the fries, as Mozart elbowed him.

"Dude... Are we sure this is safe?" Mozart asked. "Our food was fried with that bogus serum today. You sure about this?"

Benny smiled. "Eh, I'm sure. Plus it isn't the fries I ate. My steak was served with steak fries. And these are normal fries. Its as legit as you can get!"

"Okay..." Mozart replied. "We'll take the snack."

The sword fan then took a bite into a couple of fries, as Cherri smiled.

"So... I just ask... Besides swords... What else do you like, Benny?"

Benny smiled. "Well, I'm a fan of ancient artifacts myself..." His eyes suddenly went wide. "Wait... Did you use the serum to coax it outta me?"

Cherri shrugged. "I had no choice; where else can I find an awesome sword on the island? Sorry I had to do that."

"It's okay, but just ask next time, okay?" Benny replied back. "But by ancient artifacts... You mean masks, idols, all that jazz?"

"Okay, that's what I wanted to know. Thanks!" Cherri said, as she and Moana walked away.

"Seriously, Cherri... I thought it wouldn't work..." Moana commented to Cherri.

"Yeah... I feel totally ashamed." Cherri replied, as she bit into a fry. "Hey, Moana?"

"Yeah?"

"These fries aren't laced..." Cherri said out loud. "So... All this time, we just needed to ask?"

"I... assume so." Moana replied back with a smile.

Cherri then looked at the fries, and nodded. "Aw, well. At least I won't upset anyone now."

* * *

**Confessional: Talk about a way through a man's heart through his stomach...**

**Cherri:** I still feel stupid about offering up the serum to try to coax someone into letting out what they wanted. Now, I better shut up before someone tries to bake cookies with the serum, and said consumer asking for a BB gun for Christmas that has the ability to shoot one's eye out.

**Moana:** Was it cheating? Yeah. But hey, on the bright side, Cherri gets to find a gift for Benny.

**Benny:** Okay... I gotta admit. The fries weren't laced. I was just playing along. -Winks-

**Mozart:** -Woodstock is on his shoulders- Talk about a gnarly way to figure out what someone likes... -Woodstock squeaks-

**Sting:** Um... I was kinda sleeping. How did I lose some of my hair?

**Xantara:** Yeah, I could see that Ron's aura lightened up a lot. Quite the contrast from the angry guy he once was.

**Ron:** Okay, I admit... Xantara's one of the cutest gals I saw... She isn't like any of the girls back at home, talkin' about cajun-frying corn... Yeah, me and spicy stuff... Do not agree.

* * *

Late that night, at a clearing near the Popular's Camp, Grace was walking over to where Heidi was at. And soon enough, she arrived.

"Heidi?" Grace commented.

"Yep, it's me." Heidi replied back, as the two sat side by side.

"I... guess you're ready to spill your guts as to why you completely dislike mineshafts, huh?" Grace commented out loud.

"...Yeah. I trust you, so it should be easy for me to tell." Heidi replied back. "Anyways, it was a couple summers ago, and I signed up as a Counselor. Anyways, the kids really adored me due to my kind nature and my football lovin' side. But one day... Everything changed..."

"What happened?" Grace asked.

"We took our respective charges into a mineshaft... We let the kids do whatever, while we did whatever... That was when disaster striked. The mine started to shake and collapse... My fellow Counselors... My friends... Perished underneath the hard rubble. I tried to find my charges as well, but sadly... They all died as well, huddled together as they were crushed underneath the rubble... Me included, there were like... 8 survivors in total out of... Well, it was a rather large number. It was a horrible tragedy, and it completely brought Summer Camps to a halt for quite a while..." Heidi answered. "And just being in mineshafts just reminds me of the friends I lost, and the kids I failed to save..."

"Wow..." Grace said, comforting Heidi. "I... never even realized... I'm so sorry."

"Hey, the important thing is that I get to protect you guys." Heidi replied back.

"And that you're more stronger than you look." Grace added.

The two looked at each other, as their hands touched each other, with them giving off a blush.

* * *

**Confessional: No words needs to be said.**

**Heidi:** I feel like a whole new girl just by exposing my past to Grace... Here's hoping I _can_ protect them.

* * *

**Isle of Rebirth**

It was now morning, and Kade was busy attempting to cook breakfast for her fellow campers.

"Crud... How does Twiggy do this?" Kade complained.

"Do... what?" Lance asked. "Not the first time food was burnt."

"I demand food. Now." Yentoulis ordered out loud.

"Keep your pants on, Yento." Yolei answered back, as Yentoulis gave her a glare.

"Guys, calm down! Food'll be made soon, as soon as I figure out how to use this thing." Kade said out loud.

The mood was soon broken, as a rather loud roar rang out.

"Yento...?" A frightened Kade asked. "Please tell me that's your stomach..."

"The name's Yentoulis!" Yentoulis reprimanded the Party Gal. "And I don't f*****' know WHAT that was!"

"Yeah, man! I was first voted off!" Lance said out loud. "I don't wanna be the first of you guys to DIE!"

Yolei sighed. "You guys are total babies. I'll check it out."

She started to walk over to where the roar was coming from, as she got her answer...

The Mantis has woke up with a deep growl, and was standing on a cliffside, looking out at the sea, seemingly sniffing the air. It then, in an instant, jumped from the cliff onto the sand, the impact knocking Yolei over. It then ran towards the ocean, and started to swim rapidly and away from the island to its destination.

Yolei sighed, as Lance was coming up to her.

"Yolei? You okay?" Lance asked out loud.

"Eh, I'll be fine." Yolei replied, getting back up. "Still... I dealt with rougher stuff. I even managed to fend off against a fake sailor at one point. But that thing..."

"What if it gets to the island?" Lance asked.

Yolei visually gulped.

"...Benny? Please have the guts to take it down..." Yolei prayed.

* * *

Back on the Island, on the path where the two camps met, Xantara was busy gathering up some more fruit, as she met Verna, who was starring into the distance.

"Hey, Verna." Xantara said out loud. "You doing okay?"

"Psst... Look right there..." Verna commented, as she pointed at what she was looking at. Xantara took a look as well.

The thing Verna was looking at appeared to be a badly drawn sprite lifted from a sprite comic. It had bright green hair, a blue sweater, orange pants, and brown shoes... And also had some white particles coming off it.

"The hell is this?" Verna asked out loud. "Dude isn't moving. Or blinking. At all."

"Beats me." Xantara replied back. "I can't even get a good read on his or her aura... In fact, I don't think it _has_ an aura, at ALL."

"Also, what's with the white particles emitting from it?" Verna asked. "This is some Missingno s*** right here."

Verna then did some thinking, as an idea cropped up in her head.

"I'm gonna touch that thing!" Verna noted, as she started to make her way towards whatever it was.

"Verna, don't!" Xantara protested. "You don't know where that thing came from. Hell, I don't know where that thing came from."

"It's just gonna be a tap on the shoulder! Besides, it's not like its gonna corrupt my Hall of Fame or anything!" Verna replied back, as she made her way to the sprite. Tapping it once, she was suddenly flung past Xantara, who ducked in time, and onto a pile of leaves.

"Okay... Good idea that we leave it alone now?" Xantara asked back.

"Yeah." Verna nodded as she got up. "Being Seismic Tossed like a rag doll is totes NOT fetch."

"Whoa, boy! WHOA!" A voice yelled out loud, as the two saw a black blur being hurled towards a lemon tree, with Fang running towards the black blur. Pounding against the tree with his back, the blur, now resembling Sting soon fell off, and hit the ground, with the lemons from the tree burying the male, and Fang panting away at the downed Sting.

Xantara knew who the voice belonged to. "Sting! You okay?" She yelled out loud, running towards the cheerful emo, with Verna following. Soon reaching the pile of lemons, she lifted Sting from said pile.

"Yeah, Sting! The hell happened?" Verna asked as well.

"I was only walking Fang, when he just suddenly took _me_ for a walk, instead." Sting noted, as he dusted himself off. "Dude musta really wanted to play fetch."

"My fault, really." Verna replied. "Guess my slang got the best of you. Sorry about that."

Sting smiled. "Hey, it's okay. We got some free lemons to seal the deal, though."

The emo then did some thinking.

"Think I should open up a lemonade stand while I'm here?" Sting asked, as the two girls giggled.

* * *

**Confessional: Taking Life giving you Lemons to a new level!**

**Sting:** My mom taught me how to make the best lemonade. Its SO good, that it brings a small smile to my friends back at home.

**Verna:** Well... That happened. And I feel uncomfortable as a result, now. Maybe a Starburst will help? -She reaches into her pocket to grab about a handful of the candy- Um... Did my item slot just fill my pockets with infinite Starburst?

**Xantara:** I also read up on Verna's aura while I was with her... I could feel she's hiding something deep down...

* * *

At the Geek's Camp, Cherri was reading a book on certain bugs, with Ellis by her side.

"Hmm... Think a handmade scarab beetle artifact would be good?" Cherri asked.

Ellis looked at the picture, and smiled.

"Hmm... Lovin' time? Scarab Mating Season?" Ellis asked. "And by that fact, I mean Rowin' Time?"

"I'm wanting to also show off my Egyptian heritage as well." Cherri answered back. "Henceforth a Scarab Beetle tattoo is in the works at a later point in the year. But still... Think I can find one? And by that, a gift Scarab?"

Ellis did some thinking. "Eh, sad to say, I highly doubt it. But I think you can find a different gift for this someone."

Cherri smiled back. "Thanks, Ellis."

"By the way... You never did tell me who you're thinking of finding a gift for." Ellis said, curious.

"Well..." Cherri began to say, as...

"Campers! Please approach Challenge Shore for your next Challenge!" Chris said through the intercom.

"I'll tell you later." Cherri commented. "For now, we have a challenge to beat!"

* * *

At the Popular's Camp, Steph was doing a bit of sunbathing before the Challenge, as Drake walked up to her.

"Um... Steph?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, what is it, Drakey-Poo?" Steph replied back with a flirty voice.

"I... didn't like what you made Verna say the other day." Drake said in a stern manner. "What you did... was really uncalled for."

Steph giggled. "Oh, Drakey... Everyone knows its true. You, Me, some bitch out there named Irene... Though not that retarded tree hugger I'm talking about... Face it. Everyone knows that autistics are useless-"

"Steph..." Drake replied, interrupting Steph and giving off a dark glare. "Are you saying I'm useless, then?!"

Steph then did some thinking, until...

"So... You _DO_ have autism, then?" Steph commented, looking at Drake.

All of a sudden, Drake's current confidence was washed away in an instant.

"Uh..." Drake commented out loud.

"And now I know your secret." Steph replied back with an evil grin. "And since you know mine... You are now basically my bitch. You must now do my bidding... Unless you want me to expose your secret. And maybe Pokemaniac's secret just to be a dick. Oops? I think not."

Drake tried to protest, but sighed.

"But... I think I can train you to knock the Autism out, Drakey." Steph said out loud. "Besides, once that blonde, starry bitch knows that you're autistic, she would dump you in a heartbeat."

Drake wanted to glare at Steph for insulting his best friend on the island, but...

"And besides... I don't think that Stella has a good pair of THESE." Steph said, as she reached behind her back, as...

"Campers! Please approach Challenge Shore for your next Challenge!" Chris said through the intercom.

"F***!" Steph cursed, as she started to put her clothes back on. "Just remember this, and do NOT tell blonde starry bitch. Or..." She then got towards Drake's cheek, and gave it a kiss. "Don't let me down, Drakey-Poo, and you'll get more of these!"

Drake could only listen in pure horror, as he sighed.

* * *

**Confessional: Oh, boy... Someone reviewing the chapter's gonna be upset...**

**Steph:** HAHAHAHAHAHA! To have all the power... Oh, wait? I do! This game is mine, and I ended up with a hottie outta the deal!

**Drake:** -He is in a panic- I... dunno what to do! If I tell Stella, Steph may expose my secret, or worse... Steph may actually... -He sighed as he braved up a little- No, Drake. Never think about that.

* * *

At Challenge Beach, everyone was waiting for Chris to arrive. Being there was no challenge set up, they were concerned.

"Hey, pops!" Thunder yelled out loud. "Where's the challenge?!"

"Hell if I knew." Nicholas replied back.

With Drake, he was still nervous about earlier, as Stella came up to him.

"Drake? You okay?" Stella asked with concern. "You seem very troubled. What's wrong?"

Drake was now nervous, as he looked at Steph, who glared at him back, while giving off the two eyes darting at him motion. He had to think something.

"I... heard they were trying to unperson Derpy Hooves from the My Little Pony franchise! By unperson, trying to delete her from the show, get every Derpy merchandise out of the hands of owners, and even sending hired goons to erase any memories of her outta people's head!" Drake lied.

Stella was confused. "Err... Who's Derpy?"

"She kinda caused a massive storm of controversy when she was shown off... I'll tell you later." Drake replied as Chris came up to the Campers.

"Campers! Welcome to your next challenge!" Chris yelled out in cheer.

"Or a lack thereof." Olivia commented out.

"I was getting to that. Anyways, our challenge will be held in a special place this time, so will you all please board the boat?" Chris asked, as a boat sailed into view. Stopping at the shore, it opened up, allowing the campers to enter the boat.

* * *

**Confessional: Another outta location challenge...**

**Verna:** Okay, I kinda listened into Drake's conversation with Stella, and... That's not true at all! Though they did tried it once, fan outcry caused her to rise back from the grave, so to speak... Speaking role for our favorite muffin pony in season 5, please?

* * *

Along the way, the Campers were just hanging out. Moana was observing the ocean, with a smile on her face and her sunglasses down.

"This is awesome..." Moana said, as she saw something coming up. Her smile faded with an instant. "What the... s***?"

She rose up her sunglasses, as she saw various fish floating on top of the water... half-eaten and dead.

"Okay, this is unnatural." Moana replied, as Sting came up to her.

"What's unnatural?" Sting asked.

"These dead fish floating in the water." Moana answered, as she pointed at the deceased fish floating.

"What the hell happened here?" Sting asked.

"That's what I wanna know." Moana replied, as she looked at Cherri from afar. "Hey, Cherri! What's the reach of your bug net?"

Cherri came up towards Moana. "Well, with extensions, I can make it about 5 feet tall and-" She then looked down at the dead fish and looked back at Moana. "Oh, no no no. I know what you're planning, and I am not gonna have a friend die just because she wants to grab a dead fish."

"But... something fishy, pardon the pun, is happening." Moana replied back. "And I do know that sea animals eat their prey whole. But these dead schools of fish are mostly half-eaten. Name one fish that can do that."

Cherri sighed, as she walked over to the railing. "Sting? Moana? Grab my legs."

They did so, as they held Cherri tight, as she looked down at the swarms of dead, eaten fish. Taking out her bug net, she was hoping to catch one of the fish for Moana to observe.

"Almost got it..." Cherri whispered, as she held onto her net, as she caught one of the fish in said net. "Gotchya! Okay, pull me up, guys!"

The two did just that, as Cherri then laid the dead fish down on a table (After applying a towel underneath the fish in the process) and Moana checked it out as a result.

"Hmm..." Moana said, observing the fish closely. "These bites aren't of a oceanic matter..."

Cherri then looked at the fish. "You know... You may be right. Look, here."

She then took a bug book out, and flipped the page over to what appeared to be bite patterns.

"If my eyes decieve me... These appear to be the bite markings of a mantis." Cherri commented out loud.

"You sure about that?" Sting asked.

"Unless I need glasses, I'm dead positive." Cherri replied back.

"Hmm... Interesting." Moana commented out loud, as she continued to observe the fish.

* * *

**Confessional: CSI Atlantis?**

**Cherri:** -She is cleaning off her bug net- Yeesh, how long was that fish dead for?

**Olivia:** My bad boy is hanging with a couple of bad girls that killed a fish?! This is an outrage!

* * *

The ride continued on, as one of the contestants saw that an island was coming into view.

"I... think that's our destination?" Marissa asked out loud.

The island looked to be rather tropical, with a forest of trees extending across. There were also some mountains in the distance, with some snow on the top of said mountains.

"Wow, representing all 4 seasons, are we?" Twiggy noted out loud.

Soon enough, the boat stopped at the island, as Chris was waiting for them.

"Campers, welcome to the location of your next Challenge!" Chris said with glee. "And what better way to celebrate by giving a little history lesson!"

"Joy, more kings killing innocents..." Thunder snarked out loud.

"Way back in 1991, a rather infamous green dino was introduced to the world in a game called Super Mario World. His name? Yoshi. He was deemed so popular, he was given his own game, where you had to protect a Baby Mario!" Chris lectured. "That game? Yoshi's Island!"

Korpse grinned. "A true classic, if I say so myself."

"So, do we gotta deliver baby dolls to the finish line?" Nelson asked.

"Well... yes, and no." Chris replied back. "Sure, you gotta deliver babies... But they're not dolls."

At that line, the interns wheeled out six baby carriages, each of a variant shade of both red and blue respectively. They soon turned them around, exposing what appeared to be babies, occupying the carriages.

"Awwww..." Most of the campers cooed. However...

"You gotta be off your bench, Chris!" Heidi yelled out. "We gotta BABYSIT, now? **DURING** a most likely dangerous challenge?!"

Drake also rose his voice up, to attempt to protest about putting live babies in danger, but...

"Cooo!" One of the babies cooed out.

Drake sighed, as he smiled at the baby looking at the tall male.

"So... What's our task this time?" Moana asked, wiping her hands with disinfectant.

"Nelson has the challenge mostly on the dot. You gotta deliver your babies across the island from here, all the way to the finish line on the other side of the island. And the first team to get all three babies across the finish line wins!" Chris shouted out loud. "But be warned; there are some dangers on this island."

"Let me guess... lions, tigers, and bears?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, my." Stella commented.

"Oh... You'll see..." Chris replied back. "Now, you have 15 minutes to get to know your babies, so get to that!"

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

"This is ridiculous!" Steph yelled out loud in protest. "We gotta take care of babies?!"

"Personally, I kinda find them to be rather... cute." Verna replied, as she looked at Drake and Stella play with one of the babies.

"Peekaboo! Peekaboo!" Drake said towards the baby, as he was playing peekaboo with his jacket. The baby giggled at Drake's antics.

"Awww..." Stella commented towards Drake with a warm smile. "You do this kinda stuff often?"

"Well, kinda." Drake said. "My mom's younger sister had a baby about two years ago. She's grown to be quite the kid... Though she is a bit of a catchprase sprouter. It's who I got the inspiration for my little kid character, Sophie Wafflefry."

"Hmm..." Stella replied. "That's kinda cute."

All of a sudden, Stella was brought down by the baby, grabbing onto one of Stella's earrings.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow!" Stella winced in pain, as the baby let go and giggled. She looked at said kid with a smile. "Yeah, we really gotta find his or her rattle. Still, you would make for a good dad."

Steph smirked, as she gave a decapitation gesture towards Drake. Drake looked over at Steph, and shivered a little, before continuing to play with the kids.

"_Enjoy your fun while you can..._" Steph thought. "_But if you get TOO cozy with Stella... You'll BOTH wish you weren't even born...__"_

Heidi was busy feeding the second baby. Her helmet was off, because she put said helmet on the baby. Grace took notice.

"Er... All for nothing, but..." Grace asked, looking at the baby. "Is that a little too much?"

"Grace, these are live babies on TOTAL. DRAMA." Heidi replied out loud. "I wanna protect our little kids from the sheer hoopla the show throws at us and all that sh- ...uff."

"And besides, when did Chris get his hands on said babies?" Grace asked.

"Who knows... Knowing Chris, he coaxed an orphanage on borrowing babies." Heidi replied back.

"Chris borrowed six babies." Grace joked. "That's less than 6 babies a plausible orphanage has. And that's... borderline terrible."

Both Grace and Heidi giggled at that comment, with the baby giggling as a result.

With Verna, she was smiling at the third baby.

"Aww, who's a cute baby? Who has a cute face?" Verna whispered towards the baby. "You do, oh, yes, you do!"

The baby giggled as a result.

"Now... Let's see what stuff you have..." Verna said out loud, as she reached into the baby's bag. She pulled out what appeared to be a rattle with a Pokeball design on it. She smiled at that fact. "_Well, teach 'em while they're young._"

* * *

**Confessional: Who's Your Daddy?**

**Verna: **I also think the kid has three perfect IVs. Still, hope the parents adore him.

**Chris: **Okay, I had to ask the Producers to borrow their kids for this challenge. Heidi's got the right idea. If any of the babies got hurt...

**Steph:** Urgghh... Kids... I hate them. It was completely awesome to be an only child.

**Drake:** That... actually cheered me up a little.

* * *

**Giggling Griphons**

They too, were getting used to their kids that'll be used for the challenge. Xantara was currently feeding one of the kids, as it got done, and let out a rather large burp. She simply giggled at the baby.

"A little loud, are we?" Xantara asked, as the baby cooed back.

"You know, I'm doing what my parents never did to me." Ron replied out loud, holding a rattle. "And that is, taking care of me."

Xantara smiled. "You know, once we get back home, I'm gonna have some words to say to them. Mostly 4 letter words that I am not saying in front of the kid. Then you're moving in with me."

Ron nodded in understanding, as he started to play with the baby.

Meanwhile, one of the campers was confused, as he was holding a crying baby.

"Um... Our baby's, like, broken." Mozart replied out loud, as some of the other campers got close to it... Then stepped back once they realized why.

"Wow, and I thought that dead fish was rank!" Cherri commented out loud, holding one of the babies.

"Phew..." Marissa commented, as she sniffed the air. "Mozart? Your kid has a _really_ severe status ailment involving the... butt region."

"No way..." Mozart asked, as Marissa nodded. "I... gotta change it?" Marissa nodded again. "I may be smart, but I never even attempted this kinda stuff before."

Sting shrugged, as he walked over to the baby, and silently changed the baby's diaper. Once he was done, he handed the now happy baby back over to Mozart.

"Wait... You...?" Mozart asked.

"Yep; I'm a proud babysitter back at home." Sting replied out loud. "Plus, I never did get a younger sibling to play with growing up. Wish I had, though."

"So... What kinda dangers do you think we may face?" Nelson asked, holding one of the babies.

"Who knows, buddy..." Sting replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: And What Does He Do?**

**Nelson:** If I know Yoshi's Island... We best be careful of any Bandits. Or Kamek. Or a Bandit dressed as Kamek.

**Marissa:** I would have offered to change it for him, but he's gotta learn how to do this on his own.

**Cherri:** You know... Maybe there's an ancient temple on this island? Maybe I can find something that Benny likes on here...

* * *

Once 30 minutes elapsed, Chris came back up to the Campers.

"So... Having fun?" Chris asked out loud.

"Aside of the fact that one of the babies spewed out milk on Steph's Gachie shoes... We're doing fine." Twiggy answered.

"Sure, you had to bring THAT up." Steph complained.

"Well, your challenge starts now. So bring your babies and enter the woods! There's bound to be some dangerous stuff in there, and maybe a temple or two." Chris commented, as Cherri beamed at that last fact. "So time to channel your inner Kristen from the Babysitters Club!"

Most everyone was confused.

"...Did you guys even read those books when you were kids?" Chris asked.

"Chris, we were, like, toddlers when the series came out." Mozart answered. "Even if I did self-learn how to totally read, that stuff was brutally complicated at the time."

"Fair enough. Now, off to the woods with you lot!" Chris ordered, as the campers went into the woods...

However a few minutes later, the Mantis swam on shore. Looking around, it sniffed the air. After giving off a low growl, it started to silently head off into the woods, all with a meal on its mind...

* * *

Whoa... The Challenge just barely started, and the Campers are already in trouble with a monstrous Mantis on the island. If this was an anime, cue unfitting eyecatch here...

Jake (The thing that Verna touched earlier) belongs to SFC.

NEXT TIME: Babysitting Galore! All with Mantis stalking everyone!


	15. Maybe, Baby? -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

So sorry for a long wait. And I know I'm under hiatus, but I wanted to upload a chapter after so long.

This part, we continue on the Yoshi's Island challenge!

Excuse me...

* * *

****Powerhungry Polar Bears****

In the rather large forest, they were walking around, while wheeling their little charges around.

"And this little buddy right here is Bowser!" Korpse said out loud, holding a picture of Bowser in front of one of the babies. "He's a meanie in most Nintendo products, but overall, is kinda a swell guy."

The baby looked back in confusion. "Goo...?"

"Korpse..." Ada sighed. "I don't think babies would know what Bowser is... Or Nintendo stuff for that manner."

"Hey, gotta teach 'em while they're young!" Korpse replied back. "Otherwise, they'll grow up to buy the annual Call of Duty game, which brags about the next gen graphics and an attack kitty which they take out next game."

"Okay, that's kinda silly." Ada commented. "An attack kitty? Really? What's next? A game where you play as the Vice President?"

"They already made one!" Korpse sung out.

"Really?" Ada asked, as Korpse nodded. "Wow... What kinda strange stuff will they come up with next?"

With Drake and Stella, they too were wheeling one of the babies and were talking amongst themselves.

"So, I have to ask something." Stella said out loud. "Who's this Derpy person that you mentioned that was being retconed?"

"Oh..." An alarmed Drake answered. "Well, you see... When she made her first appearance, her design was made with some pretty wonky eyes. As thus an unintentional voice to boot. People got upset, they changed the tone of the voice, but even that wasn't enough. That's when they... Well, put Derpy to pasture."

Stella was shocked. "They... didn't."

Drake gently smiled back. "Nah, they didn't kill her. After her disappearance, the fanbase wanted her back. And eventually... They got their wish, though she's in a non-speaking role."

"That's good." Stella replied back, as she tickled the baby's tummy. The baby giggled back.

* * *

**Confessional: Hey, gotta teach 'em while they're young!**

**Drake:** -He is sheepishly laughing- Yeah, about that... I was channel surfing one day, and being that all that they had on TV at the time was modern SpongeBob and Johnny Test... Ugh. The ponies were my best bet. Needless to say, I kinda got hooked.

**Stella:** Yeah, I should ask Drake for a tutorial in cartoons... The hell's a Cutie Mark?

* * *

The Populars continued on, as a wrench came flying at the team... And it made its mark.

"Ow!" Drake winced in pain.

Stella looked at Drake in shock. "You okay, Drake?"

Drake looked at Stella, and shook off the pain. "Yeah, I'll be fine... It's only a minor scrape."

"That's good." Stella replied back with a shock, as she looked in the carriage. "Um, where did the baby go?"

"Uh... guys?" Korpse asked out loud, as the three looked up.

Drake and Stella's baby they were carting around was up in the air, wrapped in a bubble.

"Hey, what gives?!" Stella complained out loud, as an intercom came to life.

"Campers! Kinda forgot to mention..." Chris said, from the intercom. "If anyone gets hurt by any of the enemies, their babies will start to fly off in a bubble. And before you write any angry eMails, they won't float too high."

"Then how do we get it back?" Thunder asked.

"I dunno... Touch it, I guess?" Chris answered, as the intercom turned off.

Everyone was observing the currently floating baby.

"So..." Nicholas asked, as he looked at Drake. "You're the tallest, Drake. Think you can-"

"Sorry, no can do." Drake replied. "I may be tall, but I'm not Goliath tall. Nor can I jump that high."

"Well, there nixes those plans." Nicholas commented out loud. "Anyone else has any good ideas?"

"Hmm... I think I can volunteer." Twiggy inquired. "All it needs is a little... seasoning, to put it lightly. First, Drake? Get on your hands and knees."

Drake nodded as he did just that.

"Okay... With that done, things shall be more easier." Twiggy said, as she took off her shoes and socks. "Here we Rah-GOOOOOOO!"

Twiggy started to sprint, as she jumped into the air, used Drake as a springboard causing her to jump higher, and managed to touch the baby's bubble, sending it into her arms. She landed perfectly on her feet.

"And... Order up!" Twiggy yelled with a grin, as she gave the baby back to Stella. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Stella nodded in approval as she put the baby back in the carriage, as another wrench came flying towards the teens. Thankfully, they dodged that wrench.

Thunder was starting to get annoyed. "Okay, that's it. We're doing a challenge, NOT training for a dodgeball tourney! Show yourself!"

The owner of the wrenchs came into the clearing. It appeared to be a mole-like creature, with a manhole cover strapped to its back, and was snarling at the teens.

"...Rocky Wrench?" Korpse asked out loud. "You haven't been seen since Super Mario Bros. U!"

"Hey, they haven't been used in a while. And actually, they did recently appear-" Chris said through the intercom, but...

"Sticker Star DOESN'T count!" Korpse replied back, as she ran towards the Rocky Wrench, and kicked it against a tree. It promptly shut down.

"Whoa..." Grace said, going wide-eyed.

"Never thought my kick was THAT powerful." Korpse replied. "At least we know they're actually animatronics enemies."

"Yeah. That, and there may be more." Verna commented, as she was holding what appeared to be plastic eggs. "So... best that we defend ourselves."

Heidi was confused, as she was holding one of the babies. "Um, all for nothing, but... Where did you find these?"

"I found them in a white box that had some green spots on it." Verna answered. "And we've got enough for all of us."

"Makes sense." Heidi said, as she grinned. "You don't think Chris'll get mad if I punt an enemy or two?"

* * *

**Confessional: Hey, it worked for Korpse.**

**Drake:** On the bright side, at least the enemies are animatronic, so there's no way they can be killed off. That puts any worries at ease.

**Steph:** Hmmm... Twiggy's good at planning. A little TOO good...

**Twiggy:** Hey, at least I found an use for cheerleading besides... Well, cheerleading.

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

The Geeks were traversing through the forest as well. Benny kept the lead, keeping his sword next to him just in case of emergencies. Cherri was behind him.

"Okay, Cherri..." Cherri said to herself. "You just gotta make your way towards a temple, grab any artifact you find, and escape... Just gotta think of something..."

Cherri then started to feign wincing. "Ooohh..."

"You okay, Cherri?" Benny asked.

"Yeeeeaaahhh... I gotta go pee..." Cherri lied. "I drunk too many of Sting's lemonades..."

"Yeah, you kinda did." Sting replied back. "All two cups of it."

"I can't help that you make such a mean lemonade!" Cherri yelled out loud. "Crap, I really gotta go!"

She then ran into the woods, leaving the rest of everyone behind.

"Well... That happened." Ron said out loud.

"Think we should wait for Cherri to finish up?" Nelson asked.

Benny was then in some thought. He then eyed a tree limb from above, jumped and cut it down with his sword, and carved it into the shape of a spear.

"Okay, from judging the dirt on the path, it should be soft enough to leave some markings on the trail." Benny said out loud, as he looked at Sting. "Sting, you wanna do the honors?"

"Well, beats leaving breadcrumbs behind." Sting replied back, as he was handed the spear.

* * *

The group continued on, keeping care of their babies in the process, as...

A turtle-like knight in some spikey armor walked in front of them, stopping the group of teenagers.

"The heck's that?" Ron asked out loud.

"A Koopatrol." Nelson answered. "But what is it doing here in a Yoshi's Island challenge? Usually, they're in Paper Mario games."

"SILENCE!" The Koopatrol silenced the teens and gave a hard glare at them. He then took out a cue card from its shell, and read it out loud.

"Joy..." An annoyed Ron sighed out loud. "We just got halted by a turtle in a shoddy knight outfit."

"Um... Halt! You have committed crimes against Skyrim and her people. What say you in your defense?" The Koopatrol asked sternly at the group.

Marissa sighed, as she face-palmed. "Aw, come ON! It was that ONE! TIME! His crotch area most likely fully healed by now!"

Olivia grinned. "So... Are there any bad boys in the Skyrim Clink?"

"So... What _kinda_ crimes did we commit?" Mozart asked, his hands nearby his bo staff.

"The crime of... Decoding an ancient Cryptogram!" The Koopatrol yelled out loud.

All of a sudden, the mood was silent, with some crickets chirping in the process...

"Um... Really?" Olivia asked. "Who decoded such a thing?"

Benny raised his hand. "Aye... And it wasn't nothing special. It was just a crummy commercial for a chocolate drink mix."

Xantara looked in one of the baby's bags, and pulled out a can of Ovaltine. "You mean this stuff?"

"Yes! It goes great with a leg lamp." The Koopatrol said out loud, as the campers started to walk past him. "Halt! You were wanted for crimes against Skyrim and her people! I order you to halt!"

Nelson shrugged, as he walked over to the Koopatrol. Just then...

"**BBBBBBBUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPPPP!"**

Nelson let out a HUGE burp, sending the Koopatrol flying. Everyone watching that act was impressed.

"Um... Nel?" Marissa asked. "I don't think Shouts are supposed to work like that."

"He was gonna stalk us all day otherwise." Nelson replied back. "I just had to do something."

* * *

**Confessional: Fu-So-DAH!**

**Marissa:** Yeesh, toss just ONE level 1 Shout spell by accident at a guard's crotch and suddenly you're on top of their s*** list for life...

**Sting:** Wow... My lemonade must be REALLY effective.

**Nelson:** Hey, cut me a break! I was holding that in since this morning! Blame that lemonade that Sting made.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Cherri was traversing through the foliage, hoping to find an entrance to one of the temples.

"Here, temple-temple-temple... Come to momma Cherri!" Cherri said out loud. "I just want to grab just one item. Nothing more!"

The punk girl kept on walking through the forest, hoping to find the temple... But just then...

"What the... heck? Why is the ground so... soft?" Cherri asked, concerned about the ground as said ground caved in under her. "WHHHHOOOAAA!"

Thankfully, the fall was small, as the fallen dirt help soften the impact. She picked herself off the floor, and dusted herself off. She was then looking around, in what appeared to be an underground cavern of sorts, almost like a fortress of sorts.

"Mother of Moths..." An impressed Cherri said out loud. "Did I just enter... Minecraft?"

She then turned back at where she fallen. A vine was hanging down, allowing for escape.

"Well, at least I can leave, whenever." Cherri commented. "Besides, after climbing trees all my life, what's one vine gonna matter?"

The punk girl then saw a light at an end of a tunnel. Being the curious girl that she is, she stepped into the room.

"Whoa... Unreal!" Cherri said out loud, as she looked around.

The room looked rather big, with torches lining the walls. There appeared to be a mossy path leading up to what appeared to be a statue of what appeared to be a warrior, worshipped since the underground temple was built. In its hand, appeared to be a shield of some sorts.

Cherri whistled at the shield. "Wow... I really gotta get Benny that shield. Thing is..." She then looks around. "Think they'll get mad if I take something? Besides, the stone statue looks to be built. And it looks like Chris..."

She then crept closer to the statue, as she looked around again to make sure no one was watching. Gently removing the shield from the statue, she gave off a gentle smile, because she knew who she was gonna give it to.

"And there! Present get!" Cherri said to herself, as she began to make her leave. But just then...

The exit from the room closed behind her, as some slight rumbling was felt.

"Oh... crap." Cherri commented, as she turned around.

The statue was starting to come to life, and was starting to approach Cherri, with anger in its eyes.

Cherri sheepishly giggled. "Um... You want this back?"

The statue pounded its fist on the ground, looking clearly pissed off.

"I... guess not." Cherri replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: Indiana Cherri, anyone?**

**Cherri:** Yeesh, it's my first time facing off against a golem! Cut me a break!

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

Drake was currently carting his baby with Stella by his side.

"So... Think he needs a change?" Drake asked.

Stella tapped the baby's diaper, and smiled.

"Nope! All signs point to normal!" Stella answered with a smile on her face.

The baby suddenly started to giggle, as it looked at its rattle. It then tossed it real far, beyond the other camper's heads, and onto the path.

"Whoa!" Heidi exclaimed. "You're trying to gun for my career path, or what?"

"I dunno..." Stella replied back. "But I think we should get that rattle back. If not that we get penalized, but our little charge's mom may get upset."

Drake nodded, as he walked over to the rattle. But just as he was about to pick it up...

**WOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHH!**

A green, bug-like blur suddenly swooped down, and in just a second, Drake was gone. The rattle was still on the ground, untouched...

Everyone was confused as to what happened to Drake.

"...The fu...roof?" Ada asked, trying not to curse in front of the bables. "Where he go?"

"I dunno..." Thunder replied out loud. "I'm not sure what that green thing was..."

However, they too were soon interrupted...

"Excuse me..." Heidi said out loud, while holding a crying baby. All that Thunder and Ada could do is give each other a glance.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Drake, he shut his eyes in fear.

"Okay, Drake... It may be nothing..." Drake commented to himself. "Twiggy may have found a jetpack, and wanted to test-ride it... Okay, even I know that's silly."

He then slowly opened them just a bit, then they shot open as he found out what was _really_ carrying him...

"Mother of Mabel..." Drake muttered in fear, as he looked up at the giant Mantis carrying him. "How did a bug manage to grow this tall?"

The flying bug overheard Drake's talking, and gave a low growl at him.

"I'm gonna die now." Drake commented to himself. "I'm gonna frickin' die, now."

The Mantis looked down at the tall teen again, giving off a glare.

"_You can't die here... Think, Drake... Think._" Drake thought. "_What would mom do in this situation? This is almost like a live video game... Though its a video game based challenge. Wait. They always say something about pens being mighter than the... It's kinda a long shot by far, but..."_

Drake then reached into his pockets with his free arm, and pulled out a sharpened pencil. He then looked at the Mantis and sighed.

"Mom? Dad? Stella? Please forgive me for this..." Drake said out loud, as he jammed the pencil into the Mantis' face. With a growl of pain, the Mantis dropped Drake, as the teen tumbled onto the ground.

Picking himself up, he looked down at his jacket, which was now ripped up.

"Crap... My mom gave me this jacket." Drake lamented, as he looked up at the Mantis, who was struggling to get the stuck pencil off his face. It then gave off a dark glare at the tall artist.

"I... think I made it mad." Drake commented, as he picked up a tree branch from the ground as protection. The mantis responded by slashing at the branch, knocking it out of Drake's hands. "Yep, its mad, allright. Time for me to bail."

Drake then started to sprint as fast as humanly possible. However, the Mantis was trailing behind the tall teen, growling along the way.

"Yeesh, he's as fast as Pinkie Pie after having WAY too much hot cocoa!" Drake commented, as he ran face first into a dirt wall. Recollecting himself, he could see that the Mantis has caught up, and was starring down at him, its face close to the teenager.

Drake looked up, in fear, as he reached inside his pocket... And pulled out a pen.

"Not sure this may work twice... If this doesn't work..." Drake said out loud. "I'll always love you, Stella!"

Drake slashed against the Mantis' face with his pen...

…

…

...And left a cut going down its eye. It growled out in pain.

Drake looked at the Mantis, and sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Never thought that would work." Drake commented out loud. "But now I should run off. Pens don't make good weapons, to be honest."

Running away, Drake didn't think twice about turning back while the Mantis was currently subdued...

* * *

Drake managed to make his way back to the path, to where everyone was waiting. Stella was first to respond.

"Drake? The heck happened?" A concerned Stella asked. "...And what happened to your jacket? It's all torn up."

Drake sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"Yeah, knowing Drake, he was kidnapped and took on a tribe of cannibals." Steph said out loud, as she batted her eyes at him. "You took them on solo, did you?"

Drake was confused. "Um... something like that. Let's keep going, okay?"

* * *

**Confessional: Pen is mightier than the sword, indeed...**

**Drake:** I couldn't tell the others what really happened back there! They may try to gang up on that bug, and things could get messy. Still... I have HUGE respect now for whoever made one of mom's games. Something to do with war... and gears... I think.

**Steph:** He took on an entire tribe by himself? -Swoons- He's so bad, it's good!

**Stella:** Okay, I know Drake lied about taking on a tribe of cannibals. Still, he was pretty much protecting us, so I'll let this one pass.

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

The statue was staring down at Cherri, with it, pounding its fists on the solid ground.

"Yeesh, all of this just for one shield?" Cherri said out loud. "Now... where's the shining, glowing tattoos on this thing?" **[1]**

She jumped all around, trying to dodge the statue's blows, as she sighed.

"Damn, no shinies! Okay, time for a plan B." Cherri commented, as the statue looked at her. It then spat out what appeared to be darts, to which Cherri blocked with said shield. "Okay, plan C."

Cherri ran past the statue shooting at her, as she blocked the darts with said shield. She then gave a swift kick to the statue... In the crotch. The statue then held its crotch in pain, as it started to fall apart, with it finally crumbling to dust. The door then unlocked from behind Cherri, as she grinned.

"Guess your balls aren't... stone hard!" Cherri said out loud, as she chuckled. However, there was no response. "Ohhh, right... Now... I got what I came for, might as well leave."

She walked over to the vine, as she climbed herself out of her temporary prison, and grinned.

"And done! Boy, Benny's gonna be psyched to see THIS!" Cherri said with a grin on her face while looking at the shield she claimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the rest of the Geeks, Ellis and Marissa were wheeling one of the babies.

"Aww, who's a cutie of a baby?" Marissa asked out loud. "Someone's gonna grow up to do really huge things! Like create a super-cool RPG! Or just be really cool!"

"Or crime!" Ellis blurted out. "And by crime, I mean taking a bite outta it!"

"Exactly!" Marissa replied back, as she looked back at the baby with a smile. "You know, sometimes... I wish I had a little brother or sister. I'm kinda jelly of Yorkie back at home, with her being a younger sibling."

"Yorkie?" Ellis asked.

"Just a fellow Role Player like me." Marissa answered. "She's a sweetie, too. So, do you have any siblings?"

Ellis' eyes then went into a dark sadness. "I... did."

"Wait... Did?" Marissa asked. "Did she... die?"

Ellis shook his head. "No, But... She didn't use to be so bad. She used to be somewhat nice, and did some good-natured teasing. But one day... She joined this clique called Goals and Glitter, and... Well... You ever saw _Mean Girls?_"

"No, can't say that I had." Marissa replied back. "I did hear of it, though."

"Well, afterwards, she turned into a bully and did stuff, like steal my food, erase my save files in various video games, replace my body wash with salad dressing- that I consider the second worst thing she did to me... Yuck." Ellis commented.

"Yeah, I don't care too much for salad too, to be honest. But what was the worst?" Marissa asked, concerned.

"Well... You know those ceremonial urns that people put their relatives in?" Ellis answered back.

"Yeah, my great grandma was put in one when I was 5." Marissa replied back.

"So was mine. Apparently, though, my sister decided she needed some fresh air, so while my parents were out doing some last minute Christmas shopping, in preparation for Christmas dinner... She smashed the urn and spread the ashes on the floor." Ellis commented. "It didn't help she used my Facebook account to take pictures of the mess."

Marissa was shocked. "Oh... my."

"My parents were so livid at me... I was kicked out. Disowned. They threw all my stuff in the yard, they put my birth certificate in a box and gave it to me, and I think they took my picture out of the family tree. I tried crashing at my friend's house, but he saw the post on Facebook, and he pretty much slapped me across the face, kicked me in the balls, and slammed the door in my face, ending said friendship and calling me a spawn of Satan."

"Yikes. They must really respect their elders in your town. Did you even find a place to even stay last Christmas?" A concerned Marissa asked.

Ellis shook his head. "No. It didn't help matters that Great Grandma was VERY well respected in the religious community. So I was rejected by a church's homeless organization, and... I spent that Christmas in a cold alley, lost... and alone..."

"Damn..." Marissa commented. "I may be Christian, but... That was just plain wrong for them to do that."

"Eventually I was picked up by the police and put into the system. I went through plenty of bad foster homes- and by bad, I really do mean bad- until I was matched up with the Cooke family." Ellis continued. "When they found out I was still being bullied at school for the pictures, we relocated. I eventually made a new Facebook, got some new friends, a part-time job, and even got on here."

"That's good." Marissa replied back with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, but after all the hell I went through... I kinda became distrustful towards everyone. It's a reason why I pretty much lie all the time, I didn't want to get all chummy with anyone, in case they tried to defecate my life, again..." Ellis finished. "I also have a distaste towards anything Christmas related, thanks to what occurred..."

"Wow... We really gotta work on that. Still... if I ever meet up with your sister..." Marissa said out loud, while giving off a dark glare. "I'm shoving an Ultima spell up her butt..."

"Uhhhh... Yeah. Thanks. She'd deserve it." Ellis scratched the back of his neck.

* * *

**Confessional: Or would a summon be more effective?**

**Ellis: **There's one thing I didn't tell Marissa... Isabel didn't want to blame me for the urn. She gave me a note explaining everything to me- that she was told by the group leader to put the blame on me. She also gave an apology for everything she did, as thus gave me her mittens so part of me would remain warm out there. I don't think I can forgive her just yet, but at least she was big enough to admit she was wrong.

**Marissa:** Ellis' sis... You better watch out...

* * *

The Geeks continued to walk, as what appeared to be a red-shelled turtle with spikes on top, walked up to the group. A rather lanky intern wearing what appeared to be a wizard's robe then appeared, reading what appeared to be a cue card.

"Um... Ahem..." The intern said out loud. "Watch where you step; my Spinster will spike your every move!"

Most everyone sighed at the lame taunt that the intern made.

"Aww, come on!" Olivia said out loud. "Where's the danger?! The excitement! You're supposed to leave a taunt that makes us poop our pants!"

"Yeah, gotta agree with Olivia, here." Nelson also commented. "The actual Yoshi's Island did it better."

The intern sighed. "Yeah, Chris gave us these cue cards for us to read out loud."

"Figures..." Benny commented. "Let me guess; Chris' creativity?"

The intern nodded back. "So... Yeah. Now, you gotta defeat this Spinster, in which the idea was sent to us by a girl named Sunny!"

Ellis blinked at that statement. "Um... It wouldn't be the same Sunny I know back at home, right?"

"Um..." The intern answered back, as he shot what appeared to be something from a magic wand. The Spiny named Spinster then grew into the size of a bear, and gave a dark snarl at the campers.

"Aww... fizz." Nelson said out loud, as everyone looked at him. "Hey, can't curse in front of a trio of babies!"

Spinster retracted back into his shell, as it started to spin at super-rapid speeds.

"Um... Nelson?" Moana asked. "What's its doing?"

Nelson visually gulped.

"Guys? Grab the kids." Nelson replied back in fear, as the team did so. However, Nelson was hit by the spinning shell, sending him flying. He then landed on his back. "Good grief..."

* * *

With the rest of the team, they were thinking of what to do.

"Wow, talk about shellshock." Mozart joked out loud. "So, yeah... We should help out Nel."

"But it's an awesome fight! The Nelson to the Bible's David against a Goliath! No way we're interfering! Also, no way I'm missing the opportunity to play THIS!" Olivia replied out loud, as some music came from an iPod.

"Is that the Boss Theme from Final Fantasy 4?" Marissa asked out loud.

"You betchya!" Olivia answered back.

"All for nothing, but wasn't Goliath more... larger?" Ellis asked.

* * *

Back with Nelson, he got back up, and looked at the Spiny again.

"Okay, game plan..." Nelson said to himself. "I'm dealing with something that would fit in the world of Robot Wars if it was an actual robot..."

Just then, a red light started to shine on Nelson's forehead. He looked up, and sighed.

"Yeesh, what next? A Predator swoops in and attacks me?" Nelson snarked out loud.

Spinster then shot a barrage of (thankfully plastic) spikes, as Nelson ducked for cover. The spiny then spun at Nelson again, as he jumped to the side, dodging the spiked turtle. It then started to aim for Nelson with the spikes again, as...

A black blur jumped from the woods, and deflected the spikes with a shield. Nelson instantly knew who that blur was.

"...Cherri?" Nelson asked in surprise.

"Sorry to keep you lot hangin'!" Cherri said out loud, as she looked at Nelson. "Kinda woke up my inner Lara Croft after taking a pee. Now... How about we deliver some service?"

Nelson was confused. "Err, I don't follow anything after the Lara Croft comment... But okay."

Spinster looked at the newcomer, and started to spin at her. Cherri deflected the spin with her shield, trying to hold in place.

"Um, Nel? You may wanna shut this guy down?" Cherri asked, struggling to hold on.

"Already on it!" Nelson answered, as he ran towards Spinster, and started to hit it with a rather large tree branch.

"Nel? I don't think that's gonna work..." Cherri commented out loud.

"Yeah, when you're right... You're right." A frustrated Nelson replied back. "Urggghhh... Table Flip!"

He then stuck the branch underneath the Spiny, as he flipped it on its back, rendering it useless, and unable to do anything. Nelson then eyed what appeared to be an off switch, and shrugged, as he flipped it off.

"Well, huh. That was easy..." Nelson commented. "And kinda anti-climatic."

"Yeah. You think something like that would be more tougher..." Cherri said, as the rest of the team came up to the two.

"Cherri! What took so long?" Benny asked. "And where did you get that bad-a... Um, awesome shield?"

"I... kinda found it laying around in the woods." Cherri replied. "I think someone left it there as a gift?"

"Makes sense to me... Somehow." Mozart enquired with a shrug.

"So... You like it?" Cherri asked, handing the shield over to Benny.

"...Like it?" Benny replied. "I LOVE it!"

He then gave a hug to the punk, as she gave a hug back. Once they realized what they were doing, they separated, with a blush on both of their faces.

"So, not to interrupt the cool guy winning the bad girl, but... How long until we get outta the jungle?" Olivia asked. "It doesn't really provide any fun and games to start with."

* * *

Olivia then got her wish, as the Geeks and their babies came out into a clearing, and what awaited them... Was a rather large temple. It was rather old, with some vines growing around it, as well as a mossy cobblestone bridge marking its way to the entrance.

"Well, then..." Moana said out loud, as she looked at Marissa. "You're the dungeon queen. Any pointers for surviving actual dungeons?"

Marissa shrugged. "Beats me. My group's LARPing sessions never got this real before..."

* * *

**Confessional: Nor did they get on Legends...**

**Marissa:** Oh, well. Gives me a chance to use this, considering the situation. -Holds up what appeared to be a Temple Pendant from Legends of the Hidden Temple- Yeah, I kinda found this while everyone was pre-occupied with Nel fighting the Spiny.

**Cherri:** Wow, out of the fire... And into another fire. At least that cutie likes my gift...

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

They too, were in a temple. The team was busy wheeling the kids, while trying to keep them safe, as thus passing by several doors strung along the hall.

"You think its such a good idea to bring infants into a temple like this?" Grace asked, pushing one of the strollers. "A place like this, could have darts coming from the walls. Or flamethrowers. Or flame-coated darts."

"Okay, I am not sure about that last bit." Twiggy commented. "Besides, the flame traps may be deactivated!"

"Yeah, deactivation is the word..." Steph muttered out loud. "Idiot."

"And besides, who knows? We may find something insane in this temple!" Twiggy continued. "Maybe even a recipe for Baked Alaska!"

"Really?" Stella asked. "You should try out my grandma's Baked Alaska. It's so divine!"

"Uh, guys?" Nicholas interrupted. "I hate to interrupt the Food Network Island Tour, but... We've got a puzzle here."

Indeed, the team was blocked off by a rather tall door. To its side, was four slots, and a description on the door itself.

"To these who want to enter thee door... Ye must find 4 of thee elemental orbs..." Korpse read the description out loud. "...Okay, even I know this never happened in the actual Yoshi's Island."

"So... Where DO we find these orbs?" Nicholas asked.

Thunder did some thinking. "Hmm... Maybe those doors we skipped along the way? I feel it could house these so-called orbs."

"Our benchwarmer has the right idea at hand." Nicholas replied back, as he clapped his hands once. "Okay, let's go hunt us some orbs! But..."

"If it's about babysitting these little guys, I'll do so." Heidi volunteered. "Besides, it shouldn't be too hard. I babysat for expies of Angelica Pickles, the Tibble Twins, the Herdmans... And Nanako."

"That last one didn't sound that bad." Grace smirked.

"When I babysat that Nanako expy, I... kinda faced my shadow. The TRUE self." Heidi admitted, scratching her neck in embarrassment. "But it kinda-sorta left me alone, because there was a football double header, and good thing, too. Both games kinda went into Overtime, somehow. Other than that, babysitting for infants should be a piece of cake!"

"Almost as simple as making poutine!" Twiggy said out loud. "Sides, it's just light gravy and cheese curds on top of fries. Other than that, let's go hunt ourselves some orbs!"

* * *

Verna walked into what appeared to be a room, and looked around.

"Hello? Any shiny orbs?" Verna yelled out loud. "Anything that won't try to turn Earth into a stinkin' hot wasteland or the world's largest pool party?"

At that moment, something caught the corner of Verna's eye. It appeared to be a decomposing corpse, strapped to what appeared to be a tight cage, with a small heart-shaped box near where its heart would be.

"Well, looks like I'm not facing off against Primal Steph anytime soon." Verna shrugged, as she reached into the cage and grabbed the box. "Still, free chocolates!"

Opening the box, she bit into one of the chocolates... and promptly spat it out.

"Augh, yuck!" Verna yelled out in disgust, still spitting out the chocolate. "That chocolate's filling tasted like... ketchup!"

She lamently sighed at the remaining chocolates. "I'm gonna need something to get the taste of a chocolate/ketchup mix outta my mouth..."

She then took a bite into another chocolate. Her eyes soon bugged out, as she ran to the corner...

"BBBBBLLLLLAAAAARRRRRFFFFF!" Verna vomited out. "Augh, guacamole... Very much yuck..."

* * *

With Drake, he was walking, hoping to find one of the orbs.

"Okay, if I were an orb... Where would I be?" Pondered Drake, as he heard what appeared to be some chanting. He peeked into the room where the chanting was occurring. "Wow... Guess the tribe is speaking, as I speak."

Indeed, there was some chanting. Some small, robed creatures called Shy Guys were chanting and jumping around. But those Shy Guys were wearing what appeared to be grass skirts, had spears, and also donned some war paint on their masks. However, what they were chanting towards surprised the gentle giant. One of the orbs was sitting on top of a pillar.

"I found one of the orbs, but... Are they _worshiping_ it?" Drake asked himself. "Well, I gotta grab that thing, but... how?"

Drake then thought deeply, as a smile grew on his face.

Back in the room, the Shy Guys kept on worshiping the orb, as they didn't notice someone sneaking up to them.

Drake, now with his jacket tied around his waist, and some war paint on, chanted as he 'danced' towards the pillar.

"Hoo Hah Hoo Hah Hoo Hoo Hah Hoo!" Drake chanted out loud. "_Hope they buy it... Mom did say many people liked this shape... And __worshiped__ it for some odd reason."_

Drake then quickly swapped in the orb for what appeared to be a picture of a swirly, fossil like object. And yet, the Shy Guys kept on chanting away, unknown to the change at hand. Drake quickly danced out of the way before anyone noticed.

Now out of the room, he looked at the orb, and smiled.

"The old bait and switch..." Drake commented towards himself. "Hope that tribe likes whatever that thing is... What was it called, Helix?"

* * *

**Confessional: Orb... The Tribe has spoken.**

**Drake**: The wonders of carrying art supplies everywhere. Who knew charcoal crayons could make for substitute war paint?

* * *

With Stella, she walked in one of the rooms with curiosity in her eyes.

"Wow... roomy." Stella said to herself, as she looked around said room. Something soon caught her eye: a sword that was embedded in a slab stone.

Stella smiled at the sword. "Okay, gotta admit; that's one cool sword."

However, as she got closer to the sword to examine it further, a rather loud screeching noise halted her in her tracks.

"Um... What was that?" Stella asked, looking rather shaky, as she turned around, to see that a trio of what appeared to be mask-wearing zombies, wearing rather large hoop earrings were starting to surround the Idol.

"Guys? This isn't funny..." Stella commented out loud. "And I don't think this is the right theme..."

At that moment, a zombie lept out at Stella, as she went on the defensive. Grabbing the sword from the stone, she slashed at the zombie, decapitating it.

Stella was shocked. "OH, SHIT! I... MURDERED SOMEONE!"

She then looked down at the currently dead body... It was somehow... sparking?

"...Wait, animatronic zombies?" Stella asked herself, as one of the zombies got closer to the Idol. She quickly lept out of the way of the zombie as it missed Stella and landed face first on the ground. She then looked down at the zombie, and thrusted the sword into its head, shutting it down.

"Two down, one more to go." Stella commented out loud.

At that moment, the last of the zombies removed its earrings, and hooked the two together. Then, detaching its arm, and holding it almost like a secondary weapon, it gave Stella a hard glare, almost asking for a brawl.

"Wait... You're kidding... You wanna... FIGHT me?" Stella asked out loud.

The zombie gave a moan, as it started to dodge all of Stella's blows from the sword. Stella kept on persisting as a result. It was a close match, but it was clear that the Idol was starting to tire.

"Yeesh... What is this guy on?" Stella asked out loud. "I gotta think up a better idea, and fast!"

Stella scanned the zombie very carefully, while it was closing in for the kill. Suddenly Stella ducked from the zombie's attack, and slashed at the zombie's legs, flooring it. Now crawling, the Idol looked down, and nodded.

"Show's over... Syngery." Stella smirked, as she stabbed the sword into the head of the zombie, deactivating it. With all three of the robotic zombies now deceased, she quickly walked out of the room.

"Okay, note to self... Ask Korpse what those things are." Stella commented to herself. "She may know... Way better than I would."

* * *

Twiggy was standing in front of what appeared to be a rather deep pit, encased with very deep fog. She looked down in the pit, and whistled.

"Well... It ain't the fall that kills ya." Twiggy commented to herself.

She then looked forward. In front of her, appeared to be some lettered panels. She then looked far ahead; one of the colored orbs was sitting on a pedestal, with some sunlight from the cracks in the ceiling shining down on it.

"Okay... So, if I remember that movie... All I gotta do is spell something?" Twiggy asked. "And knowing Chris..."

She took a look at the letters that were in front of her, and shrugged.

"Well... Two can play at THAT game." Twiggy said out loud, as she began to flip on the lettered panels. Showing off her impressive cheerleading skills, she managed to get to the other side in record time.

"She shoots, she scores!" Twiggy yelled out loud in glee. "Now... Time to grab the spoils..."

Upon grabbing the orb, the fog then suddenly lifted, displaying that the drop... Wasn't that deep at all. There were also some padded flooring, in case anyone fell off, leading to a soft landing.

Twiggy smiled at that. "Oh, well. At least that'll make my exit more easier. Boring, but more easier."

* * *

Ada and Nicholas were walking together, as Ada was talking about one of her gigs.

"...And that's how it happened." Ada finished her story.

"Whoa, really?" Nicholas asked. "How much Mountain Dew was consumed that night?"

"Eh, only three bottles." Ada answered, as she stopped Nicholas. "But other than that, hold up. Look!"

The three looked forward to see that one of the colored orbs they needed was on a pedestal, with a beam of natural sunlight being shined onto the orb.

"Nice!" an impressed Ada commented out loud, as she started to walk towards the orb, until...

"Wait, Ada!" Nicholas shouted out loud. "I've seen this kinda set-up before."

"Wait, really?" Ada asked.

"Yeah... If we touch that orb, it'll set off a trap." Nicholas answered. "And the most liable outcome? Faces being melted off, Some strong dude being hacked in half by a propeller, Hearts being ripped out and the heart's body being deep-fat fried, aging super-rapidly becoming a dusty skeleton, being ate by ants, being overloaded with too much knowledge for your brain to handle, surviving a nuclear explosion via a lead refrigerator... Kinda some mass hysteria?"

Ada was concerned. "You worry a lot, Nick. When did this stuff even happen?"

Nicholas shrugged. "I've... seen movies."

"So... Think we should trick whatever trap it can unleash?" Ada asked, as she inspected the pedistal. She then turned towards Nicholas. "Your call, Nick."

Nicholas nodded. "All we gotta do is choose wisely by selecting the right object to trick it into thinking it weighs the same as the orb currently on top."

He then picked up what appeared to be a jar of dirt. "And I think this jar of dirt can suffice."

Ada was confused. "Um... I dunno why they have a jar of dirt around..."

"Yeah, beats me..." Nicholas replied, as he looked at the orb. "Okay... Here goes nothin'..."

He then looked at the pedestal. Looking at the orb, he quickly swapped the orb with the jar of dirt. Smiling, he began to walk back towards Ada.

"And success!" Nicholas commented with a grin, as the temple started to shake. He looked back to see that the jar of dirt wasn't that heavy enough. "...Damn. I knew I should have went for that jar of Mountain Dew jellybeans."

"Whoa..." Ada replied. "They can DO that?!"

"Yeah, I'll tell you later!" Nicholas answered, as he quickly pocketed the orb, and picked Ada up, carrying her, bridal style. "For now, we better split!"

"Yeah, good call." Ada replied back.

Nicholas, holding tightly on Ada, ran through the hall, as Ada saw from behind, that a boulder was starting to chase after the two.

"Um, Nick?!" Ada asked, looking very alarmed. "You may wanna go footloose now?"

Nicholas nodded as he quickly picked up speed, while holding on tight to Ada, with both of them mentally blushing in the process.

* * *

Korpse looked in the room she chosen, and nodded. Blocking the way to her orb on a pedestal blocked by glass appeared to be a secondary pedestal, and three pieces of a silver-like statue, which looked like a monkey when put together properly.

"Welp, I know where this is going." Korpse shrugged, looking at the apparatus, as she started to put together the statue. Just then...

"BLLLLLLLAAARRRGGGG!" A voice quietly yelled out loud, jumping in front of Korpse. It appeared to be a Bandit from the Mario series... Only dressed in garbs that seem suitable for a tribe.

Korpse smirked. "Um, aren't you a little short to be a Temple Guard?"

The Bandit then started to tug at Korpse's leg, trying and failing to escort Korpse out of the room.

"You're a persistent one, aren't ya?" Korpse asked, looking at the Bandit, as she continued to build the monkey.

The Bandit then grinned, and began to gnaw on Korpse's leg. The gothic gamer scoffed.

"Nice try, bud." Korpse snarked. "I've got a high pain-tolerance. Plus, you're nibbling on my pants. And I've got the Silver Monkey done, anyway."

She then picked up the orb, as the Bandit quit gnawing on Korpse's leg. It then sighed, as it walked away. Korpse watched the Bandit walk away, and smiled to herself.

"Oh, well. I've got an Orb, anyway. No harm done." Korpse commented to herself, as she left the room.

* * *

Back at the door, Heidi had her hands full, trying to care for the three babies. She was currently trying to feed them.

"Open up for the airplane!" Heidi commented, holding a spoon with some food on it. "You'll really enjoy this… Creamed spinach? Yuck! Who eats this crap?"

She disgarded the meal, as she smiled at the babies.

"You guys are something else, aren't ya." Heidi said to the babies. "Always be strong, okay?"

"Hey, Heidi!" Grace yelled out, as the team was back together.

"Hi, Grace!" Heidi said right back. "So, how goes our stone hunt?"

"Got 'em right here!" Korpse announced, as she, Drake, Nick, and Twiggy inserted the orbs into the slots. The door upon them opened up, revealing what appeared to be a long hallway. There was a bridge over what appeared to be lava.

Stella whistled. "Wow… Talk about a long walk..."

"Long ain't the half of it." Verna commented, as she eyed the lava. "Yeeeaaahhh, if anyone of us falls in this crap… Well, we'll be boxed forever. To a certain extent."

The mass majority of the Populars were confused. "Er… In English, Verna?"

"Simple; we be dead." Verna replied right back.

"Grrrreeeaaattt..." Korpse sighed. "Way to send us to a potential death, WHILE we're babysitting."

However, Twiggy noticed something about the lava. Getting closer to the lava, she took out what appeared to be a ladle as she dipped it in the lava. Thunder got closer to Twiggy, looking alarmed.

"Twiggy, the hell you doing NEXT to the lava?" Thunder asked out loud. "Even I know that lava's deadly to the touch!"

"Cool your jets, bud. I kinda have a sixth sense towards this kinda thing." Twiggy commented back, as she scooped up some of the lava. She then took out what appeared to be a bowl of rice.

"Okay, how is that..." Thunder asked, as…

"Mom taught me this trick before she… Anyways, I don't think this is actual lava, at all." Twiggy explained, as she poured the 'lava' onto the rice. She then took a bite out of the rice. After swallowing, she smiled. "It's actually curry sauce."

At that point, her mouth began to water.

"Really, REALLY HOT curry sauce." Twiggy winced in pain, as she had to find a source to get rid of the pain in her mouth. Looking around, she eyed one of the babies bottles. Grabbing it, she began to suck on it, as the pain in her mouth began to fade away. She sighed happily. "Milk… The greatest source of nixing any spicy taste..."

"Um… Twiggy?" Thunder interrupted, as Twiggy realized what she was holding. She quickly wiped off the bottle, and put it back in the babies bag.

"Guys?" Twiggy asked. "Let us never speak of this again."

* * *

**Confessional: This'll be on the highlight reel.**

**Twiggy:** To my cheerleader team? I really hope you don't think twice about me drinking from a baby bottle… Though surprisingly enough, formula makes for a good milk substitute.

**Steph**: Did you see Twiggy suck on that bottle? This is such good material right here! And in front of everyone, too! Her popularity is officially D. O. A.

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

They too opened their door with little to no difficulty, as they were walking on the bridge made of curry.

"Gee, this is kinda borin'..." Ron commented out loud, while rolling one of the babies' strollers.

"Yeah..." Xantara replied back.

With Ellis, he was singing a song to himself.

_Shining brightly for all to see_  
_I hold my destiny_  
_Just like a star_

Who knew I'd come this far

"Hey, Ellis!" Marissa interrupted the song. "What you singing?"

"Eh, just the intro to an anime I like." Ellis commented back. "Yeah, I often kept some secrets to myself back where I used to live, thanks to my hometown being… Well, you know."

Marissa smiled back. "Well, you enjoy what you want to. It's not like you're sinning, or anything of that nature."

"Yeah, and plus… It's only a guilty pleasure, anyway." Ellis said with a gentle smile as he looked at the baby. "Kid's kinda cute. Still, if I had a baby brother and wanted to get him into anime… I would choose Doraemon."

"Nice! Knowing my luck, I would get him or her started with Attack on Titan." Marissa grinned back.

"Um…" Nelson said, interrupting the two. "Is that anime more suited for teenagers and adults?"

Marissa sighed. "Fiiiinnnneeee… Ojamajo DoReMi reruns will be his or her first anime… Spoilsport."

The three chuckled, as the bridge started to rumble.

"Um, dudes?" Mozart asked. "Did you trip some gnarly trap?"

"Not that we know of." Olivia replied back.

Ellis gulped, as the rumbling bridge knocked him on his butt. "Okay, I swear. I didn't dream about you cosplaying as Mako from _Kill La Kill_ last night, Marissa."

"None taken, though I don't know who she is, for starters." Marissa commented back, as she picked him back up.

The rumbling got more intense, as the bridge was broken in two, sending wood and curry everywhere.

"Great. NOW what?" Ron complained out loud.

The campers looked up to see what appeared to be a creature made purely out of curry look down at the campers. It roared with such a velocity and odor that it made some of the campers wince in disgust, and the babies to start crying.

"Well, this escalated quickly." Benny commented out loud.

"Yeah, from what I can gather, it has a Fire stat of… Over 10,000!" Marissa yelled out loud.

"Er, in English, please?" Benny asked back.

"Just be glad it isn't a Carolina Reaper curry monster." Marissa answered. "I think you need a wavier to even indulge in one of those things?"

"Guys, quit chattin' and hoof it!" Olivia yelled out loud. "It's totaling the bridge!"

The team could see that the creature started to break the bridge down, as they started to make a break for it. The more motherly geeks successfully managed to comfort the babies and calm them down… Except for one.

"Oh, dear..." Xantara commented. "One of our kids is still bawling…"

Ron took over driving the carriage, and felt under the baby's diaper. He winced a bit, as looked back at the creature catching up to them. He then nodded.

"Xantara? Please forgive me for this, but I've got a plan." Ron noted.

"Not sure what kinda plan you have, but okay..." Xantara commented back, as Ron began to remove the dirty diaper.

"Okay, now..." Ron replied, holding the diaper, as he started to run to the creature.

"Ron, DON'T!" Xantara cried out loud.

Ron ran up to the creature, as he lept into the air…

"CRAP ON THIS COOKIE, YOU PIECE OF CURRY!" Ron shouted out, as he tossed the dirty diaper into the curry creature's mouth.

At that moment, the creature started to gag, as it began choking on the dirty diaper. Ron took this opportunity to get back to his team.

"Okay, while our spicy friend's currently choking in crap, let's clock outta here!" Nelson said out loud, as the team began to run, babies in tow.

"Ron? We really gotta talk." Xantara noted.

"Why? I'm sorry that I slightly messed up the environment." Ron replied back.

"Not about that… We really gotta work on your comeback quotes." Xantara commented. "Censoring or otherwise…"

"Nevermind that; we reached the end of the bridge!" Sting said out loud, as a huge door opened up, revealing what appeared to be the interior of an elevator.

* * *

**Confessional: Quote the New Age Gal…**

**Ron:** Hey, cut me a break; I had to think up something on the fly!

**Sting:** Top floor; Hot Topic, and the rest of the challenge, ding-ding!

* * *

The team rode the ancient elevator, as they were doing some checking on the babies. The ride was uneventful, as it soon reached the top, and the doors opened up. Snow greeted the campers, as they wheeled out the strollers, and looked around.

"Well… This is something." Cherri commented. "Our babies wrapped up good?"

"Yep!" Ellis replied back, as he shivered a bit.

"And how about some of us?" Benny asked out loud.

Ellis sneezed at that bit. Marissa gave off a sweet smile, as she undid her sweater, and gave it to Ellis.

"Wait, really?" Ellis asked. "But this belongs to Mirian. You sure she would want me to wear this?"

"Considering what kinda crap you went through that Christmas…" Marissa answered. "I think it's only fair that you stay warm."

Ellis smiled, as he looked at the sweater. "Thanks for the offer, but… I think I know who truly needs the sweater more."

He then put it in the baby carriage, wrapping the infant in warmth. The baby cooed back, as Marissa gently smiled at her friend.

Moana was also shivering as well, as she sighed.

"G-g-great g-g-g-going, M-m-m-m-moana..." Moana sighed, as she sneezed. "W-w-wear a s-s-s-swimsuit, they s-s-s-said..."

She was then taken in surprise, as Sting offered her his hoodie, exposing his arms to the elements. Moana giggled a bit as she put on his hoodie.

"I never thought you were a fan of Legends." Moana commented, as she was warmed back up.

"Yeah, I'm a fan of the classics." Sting replied back. "Plus, it was a steal on eBay!"

"Wonder if I can get one for my little bro for Christmas..." Moana commented, as Olivia looked at the two.

"Drat! They're getting close! Sting's already at the giving articles of clothing stage!" Olivia complained to herself.

However, the currently peaceful mood would soon be interrupted, by a green blur, flying towards them. It would soon land behind them, alerting the campers. It was the mantis, looking pissed, and sporting the scar that Drake left earlier.

"Whoa, guess we're going after another boss." Xantara inquired. "And they're becoming more and more lifelike!"

"Whoa, how it get that bada… Er, A scar?" Olivia asked, correcting herself.

The mantis roared at the campers, as Nelson gulped in fear.

"Guys? I think we're in some serious shit." A scared Nelson commented.

"Language, Nel!" Xantara scolded her friend.

"I know, and I apologize, but I think this thing… is the REAL DEAL." Nelson replied back.

"Yeah, aren't praying mantises helpful to the environment?" Cherri asked, looking rather worried.

"Apparently this one isn't." Benny answered, as he unsheathed his sword. "Okay, gang! Let's bash us up a bug!"

"Or tame it?" Cherri asked back.

At that moment, the mantis eyed what appeared to be one of the babies in a carriage. Starting to take off, it then flew towards the kid, snagging it in the process.

"OH, FUCK!" Cherri yelled out loud, as her worry turned into what could be assumed pure anger. She then began to run after it. "Okay, that cubes it. You're no bug friend! You're a bug BULLY!"

Leaping onto the mantis, she then began to hang on to it.

"Guys, think you can get to the bottom of the mountain without us?" Benny asked.

"You can count on us!" Marissa answered back. "Good luck, brave knight."

"Thanks, guys." Benny replied back, as he began to ran to where the mantis was taking his crush, and their charge.

* * *

**Confessional: Kinda ironic, huh?**

**Benny**: No one. Is harming. MY. Girlfriend. Even if it is a giant scary bug.

* * *

Whoa, things take a turn for the horrifying as the Mantis snags one of the kids, with an enraged Cherri on top! Can Benny get TO the mantis, and Cherri… Well, get the courage to harm this dangerous bug?

**[1]**: It's a reference to Shadow of the Colossus. Only that this Colossi is... Well, more smaller than your average Colossi.

NEXT TIME: One buggy battle, and the end of the challenge!


	16. Maybe, Baby? -Part 3-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

I am SO very sorry that this next part took so long to come out. Blame exams for other people. And writer's block. Mostly the former. Also, Happy Memorial Day and Happy Geek Day!

This part, we explore the temple!

Goo-Goo Something... Running outta baby puns.

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

They too, were on a snowy mountain. Most of the campers were enjoying the sudden cold environment.

"Awww, snow..." Grace sighed happily. "It may be murderous to your plants, but to me… It's comforting."

"Yeah… How are you even ABLE to even garden?" Heidi asked. "I meant to ask this for a while, and if I did… I most likely forgotten. How can you farm? Wouldn't excessive exposure to the sun be kinda… Well, more lethal than running it into the endzone on a fourth down?"

"That's where my family comes into play. And some layers of sunscreen and going out at sunset." Grace answered. "We lay out a plan for our trees, and then we… Well, plant them."

"Would it take several years for them to grow?" Heidi asked back.

Grace smiled. "Pre-grown fruit trees are a godsend, hon!"

With Ada and Nicholas, they were wheeling one of the babies, as some music was being heard from Ada's iPod.

"Ada, all for nothing, but…" Nicholas asked. "Are you sure infants should be listening to the Wub? It knocked me out the first time around.

"Hey, teachin' them while they're young's a good thing!" Ada replied back, grinning. "And who knows, I can see this gal as a future me! ...Maybe I should open up an apprenticeship for DJing when I'm older."

"Well, if it helps… The little gal seems to like it." Nicholas said, as he looked at the infant. She was giggling at the music that was being played from said iPod.

"A future DJ in the making..." Ada commented with a grin. "Awesome!"

With Korpse and Verna, they were wheeling one of the babies while commenting towards themselves.

"So… You livestreamed an Ice Type run one time?" Verna asked. "Interesting..."

"You bet I did!" Korpse replied back. "Everyone in my path shook in fear at my totes OP'ed Dewgong!"

"Eh, I always found Cloyster to be better." Verna commented. "And now, I'm gonna shut up before everyone gets wise."

With Drake, he was wheeling one of the babies, as he noticed it looked cold. Taking off his overshirt, he wrapped the baby up in it, like a makeshift blanket.

"Hope you enjoy..." Drake said with a smile to the baby, as it cooed at him. "I don't mind being cold, I'm kinda used to it."

Stella smiled at her friend, as she caught up to him. "Awww, that's so super-sweet of you!"

"Thanks, Stella." Drake replied. "I figured that this little guy could use it more."

Steph looked at the two, looking rather mad. She knew she had to think of something.

"Drake?" Steph whispered out loud. "Can I talk to you a moment… Behind some trees?"

Drake gulped, as he had to think of something.

"Stella? I… gotta go to the bathroom." Drake lied.

"Huh? What for?" Stella asked back.

"I… kinda drunk a Dr. Pepper too many..." Drake fakely winced as he walked over to where Steph was, leaving Stella with the baby.

* * *

Behind some trees, Steph smiled, as Drake approached her.

"Okay… What do you want from me?" Drake asked out loud, as Steph sighed.

"It's a shame, that you're wasting your time, with a flat-chest like Stella..." Steph answered back, as she touched her boobs. "When you could have someone with an awesome chest like mine."

"So?" Drake asked.

"You're just playing hard to get, Drakey." Steph flirted back. "Besides, someone hot as you would enjoy someone like me..."

"But..." Drake tried to say, as he was brought into a kiss by Steph, with him heavily blushing as a result. It lasted for a short while, as Steph separated. "W… why me? Why focusing on me, Steph?"

"Because..." Steph answered back. "I think you're one hot man, Drakey. You may even beat Edward at the hotness scale."

Drake scratched his head, blushing. "Well, if I beat some vampire… T-Thanks."

"Now… Don't tell anyone about this, and we can rule this game… together." Steph commented. "I have back at home, a book in which I write secrets about various people. I forgot to bring it with me to the island, but no biggie."

"What kinda secrets?" Drake asked.

"That's neither here nor there at the moment, Drakey." Steph flirted back. "Now, let's get back to the team. They must be waiting."

Steph walked back, as Drake looked at the mean girl walking back to the team, with a blush on his face. He quickly shook it off, as he began to follow.

* * *

**Confessional: Cold Climate, Hot Action?**

**Drake: **Steph may be beautiful, but Stella is kind and… Is this what they call a love triangle?

**Steph: HAHAHAHAHA! **And to think I love that autistic dork?! I have him hooked! And give a few days, to kiss him in front of his best friend… This is gonna be great!

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

They were watching from the direction that Benny and Cherri ran off to in silence, as someone broke the silence.

"Well… This sucks pretzels." Olivia commented out loud.

Sting sighed. "Pretzels… Really?"

"Hey, pretzels are a good snack for when you're stalking a bad to the bone senpai!" Olivia commented back. "It's how I stole some of that hottie Trey's hair!"

"Um… I see." Sting replied back.

"So, dudes… Think we should move on?" Mozart asked out loud.

"It's what Benny ordered." Ron replied back. "Let's get going."

The team moved on, as something was starting to approach them.

"Great, what now?" Marissa snarked out loud. "Warmech gonna melt us into slag?"

"I… don't think its that by a long shot, brahs." Mozart answered, as the team soon got their answer…

What appeared to be a pale, oval creature with a rather large nose came bouncing up to the team. It appeared to be wearing pants.

"Okay, then..." Ellis commented. "He looks kinda… bashful."

"Er..." Nelson asked nervously. "I wouldn't hang around here for too long."

"He only jumps from what I observed." Ellis replied back. "What's the worse that could happen?"

At that moment, the creature started to inflate, as it grew more taller than the team. It then looked down, as it lifted its pants and started to jump in the air, hoping to crush Ellis.

"Crrraaappp… Run!" Nelson yelled out loud, as the team grabbed the babies and started to make a break for it. The creature then jumped again, aiming for Ellis, as the liar sighed.

"I never thought it would end this way; crushed underneath by a rejected Macy's Thanksgiving Day balloon." Ellis lamented. "Seriously, I hate reading my horoscope sometimes."

"Really?" Xantara asked. "I thought I read a different horoscope… I did see the word crush, though."

Ellis ran off again, as he tripped, thanks to some ice. The creature was closing in, as he was bracing for the worst…

…

…

...Only for Marissa, uppercutting the creature on the bottom, grinned.

"Nelson taught me this trick to beat this clown. We just gotta get him naked." Marissa commented.

"Naked? In front of the kids?" Ellis asked.

"I know for a fact that you, yes you, can beat this silly clown of a baddie. Plus, your lips are softer! More softer! I know, because you kissed me! My cousin Fauna may hate the Caucasians, but who the f cares? You're a strong fighter! So get up, let's rock, and let's strip him!" Marissa shouted out in glee.

The creature looked at Marissa with confusion.

"Err… What was that nonsense, just now?" Marissa asked Ellis, as he shrugged.

"I dunno, but it feels familiar to me." Ellis answered. "For now, let's panty raid him. Now, I provide the distraction, you rip off the pants."

Marissa grinned. "Perfecto plan! Besides, removing his panties would lower his defensive stat by a few single digits! ...Considering he wears panties."

"Wait..." Ellis said, stopping Marissa. "Benny has a sword, and a real one at that. Think we should…?"

Marissa grinned back. "Who needs thou other knight's blade when I've got one of my own?" She then reached behind her back, and pulled out what appeared to be a faux sword from the other day.

"Er, is that blade fake?" Ellis asked, as the creature started to jump again. Ellis lept into action, in order to distract it, while Marissa snuck behind. Brandishing her blade, she smiled back.

**"Mirian Multi-Strike Slaughter!"** Marissa shouted out loud, as she slashed at the pants. It looked to have failed for a few seconds, but at that moment, pieces of cloth fell off the creature, rendering it… naked. It blushed in embarrassment, as it rocketed from them.

"Yuck..." Ellis commented. "It didn't even have a junk..."

Marissa looked at Ellis with a symphotic look in her eye. "Ellis, I didn't know it would be naked underneath. I'm SO very sorry about any scarring status effects it may have."

"Eh, it's cool." Ellis commented back. "Still, that was a really awesome technique you did!"

"Still, ready for us to rejoin our party?" Marissa asked, with a smile. "We're not sure what they could be facing."

"Certainly." Ellis replied back, as the two started to walk back. At that time, Marissa looked around, and grabbed up Ellis' hand, the both of them blushing along the way.

* * *

When the two caught up to the team, they were looking down at a slope, figuring out what to do.

"So… This is some Sugar Honey Ice Tea we're in, now." Olivia said out loud, as she looked down. "Anyone knows how to drive a sled?"

"Along with carrying babies?" Moana asked back. "Is that even legal?"

"Um… Most likely not in Missouri." Ron answered back.

"Still, its either this, or the long way around." Nelson commented, as he looked at a sign, blocking off the path. "Which is closed off due to chronic avalanches. Looks like we're takin' a sled ride!"

"I shall provide the chestnuts by the fire, afterwards!" Olivia replied back. "They pop like zombie brains after a shotgun to them!"

Sting gulped. "Err… WAY too much info, Olivia."

* * *

**Cherri**

The punk entomologist was holding onto the Mantis for dear life, as it was flying away, holding one of the babies, intending to eat it as a snack.

"Okay, creepo..." Cherri said to the bug. "Just hand over the baby to me, and we can politely talk this over..."

She inched her way closer to the head, in hopes that if she could blind it, it would drop to the ground. But at that moment, the Mantis got wise of Cherri's plan. Barrel rolling and attempting to knock off its stowaway, it seemed for a moment that it succeeded. However…

"Surprise… punk." Cherri commented, as she looked up at the Mantis. She managed to hold onto one of the arms of the Mantis! She managed to inch closer to the baby, as she grabbed ahold of the baby, making the mantis loose its grip. She then let go of the arm, as she landed on her feet, as the Mantis kept on going.

The Mantis soon realized it lost its dinner, as it roared, and turned back around, hoping to catch the crook that did that deed. It swooped down at Cherri, as she dodged its blow.

"Gotta try harder!" Cherri taunted the bug, as she looked at what she was holding. "Oh… Right. Gotta protect kiddo here."

The punk entomologist started to make a break for it, holding to the baby super-tight, as the Mantis was in the sky, waiting for a perfect moment to swoop. At that moment, Cherri got caught on what appeared to be a tree root, sticking from the ground.

"Awww… shoot!" Cherri commented out loud, as she looked up at the Mantis. It was ready… To finish off the two. "I really need a miracle right about now..."

At that moment, what appeared to be a blue and green blur blocked the attack with what appeared to be a shield.

"Get away from the two, you BITCH!" Benny spat out.

The Mantis roared out loud, in anger and frustration, as Cherri breathed a sigh of relief.

"Benny… Whew…" Cherri commented, as she blushed as she got her foot loose from the tree root.

"No time for greetings, we gotta take down this thing, and fast!" Benny ordered. "If this thing gets off the island… Who knows what kinda damage it could rack up?"

"But how?" Cherri asked. "It's doing activities that I don't think ANY Mantis ever did, before."

"Yeah… Think we should lure it to the finish line? Over 20 campers is a LOT more than just us two punks and a baby." Benny answered.

"Okay!" Cherri commented, as the Mantis swung its arm at one of the trees. The force of the impact caused the tree to fall down on the path, blocking the three."

"Shit..." Benny cursed out loud. "It heard out plan. RUN!"

"Right behind you!" Cherri shouted back, holding onto the baby tight.

* * *

The two ran, with the Mantis chasing them along the way. Every so often, it would fly above them, and block off their path by knocking down a tree or two.

"Yeesh, you think it would get tired by now..." Benny commented.

Cherri looked at a side-path, as an idea crossed her mind. "Follow me!"

Benny nodded, as he followed his best friend. At that moment, they thought they lost the Mantis… But soon, reality would hit them like a stack of bricks…

A very deep ravine stopped the two in their tracks.

"Fuck! We're trapped!" Cherri cursed out loud.

"Yeah, and I don't think we can even jump that!" Benny replied out loud, as the ground rumbled beneath their feet. It appeared the Mantis was inching closer.

The sword fanatic looked at Cherri in the eyes.

"Cherri? If we're going out like this… I might as well give you this now." Benny commented.

"Huh? Give what to me, now?" Cherri asked, as Benny put his arms around Cherri, and gave her a kiss on the lips. It took about a few seconds before Cherri returned said kiss, the baby cooing along the way. Once they separated, Cherri smiled. "Okay, let's celebrate becoming official by slaughtering a bug!"

"Ooh, I like that plan!" Benny replied back, as the Mantis came into light. Giving off a roar, it looked down at its prey. Benny observed the Mantis closely.

"Okay, think you can handle something like these?" Benny asked, as he held up his sword and shield.

"I've seen Uzi do this in games countless times." Cherri answered, as she put the baby in a safe place. "This should be second nature to me."

"Meanwhile, I'm taking out the wings." Benny commented.

"And with that… Good idea!" Cherri complimented.

"Okay, here we go!" Benny replied back, as the Mantis roared. With Cherri distracting the bug, he eyed what appeared to be a sharp stick. Picking it up, he grinned.

"Sorry, Mr. Bug… But I'm afraid your flight has been grounded…" Benny snarked. "Permanently."

He then jumped up, and stabbed at one of the wings of the Mantis, causing it to roar in pain. Once it was clear that the stick was embedded in the wings, Benny ripped the stick out, ripping the wings off with it.

As it was roaring, looking super-pissed off, Cherri grinned, as she eyed the arms of the Mantis.

"Time to PRAY your respects… In HELL!" Cherri taunted, as she slashed at the arms, while blocking any blows with the shield. It took a moment, but both arms were cut clean off.

As a last ditch effort from the now flightless and armless Mantis, it glared at the couple. Running up to them, they both dodged the Mantis' final blow, as it ran off the ravine! Falling down the deep crevasse, it was certain that it would soon meet its fate.

Benny and Cherri looked down at the ravine, and grinned.

"Whoo-HOOO!" Benny cheered out loud. "We beat a threat! And I faced my fear for good!"

"Awesomesauce!" Cherri replied back, as she glomped her friend. She then looked around, and gave another kiss to Benny, as he returned said kiss.

* * *

**Confessional: Guess that bug should have… bugged off!**

**Benny:** Wow… I beat a bug, AND got a girlfriend outta the deal! But… I should make it official. It wouldn't be fair, otherwise.

**Cherri:** Sometimes… killing bugs is okay if they threaten you or your friends…

* * *

The two were looking around, trying to find a way back to their friends.

"Okay… Now what?" Benny asked.

"Well..." Cherri replied back, holding the baby as she looked far into the distance. "If we find a potential path, it can lead us a way off this mountain. From there..."

She eyed what appeared to be some vines, and the Mantis' arms that she chopped off earlier.

"...I've got an idea." Cherri commented.

* * *

At the bottom of the ravine, rested the now dead Mantis. What appeared to be a spider, looking rather huge, looked at the meal in front of it. It then crawled onto the Mantis, and started to suck up its remains…

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

They were on the powder, as they were sledding down the slopes.

"Whooo!" Twiggy shouted out happily, with the baby between her legs. "I haven't had this much fun in the snow since I was around 6!"

"Say for yourself..." Verna nervously replied, as the team could spot what appeared to be a couple of snowboarders, holding onto their baby.

"Crap, we're on the Popular's slope!" Benny cursed out loud.

"Oops..." Cherri apologized. "Oh, well… Our team'll be waiting for us, anyway."

"Err… Is that Benny and Cherri… snowboarding?" Drake asked out loud in confusion, as the two boarded past the Popular's team.

"Quickly, we're NOT letting any stowaway Geeks get our victory!" Steph ordered out loud, as it was a race between the Populars, and the two Geeks. But Benny and Cherri weren't making things easy, as they were back on solid ground. Ditching the makeshift snowboards, they started to run towards the beach, where a finish line was awaiting them. The two crossed it, as the Popular team started to cross the line as well.

"Dang, we lost!" Benny muttered, as the Geeks crossed the line as well.

"Awww… Poop." Nelson commented to himself.

"Annnnddd… The Populars win!" Chris shouted out loud, as they began to cheer. "Had they forgotten this one little note."

"What?!" Steph snapped back. "But the Geeks got here after we did!"

"True, but the rules did say, the first team to bring their babies to the finish line wins it for their team. And being that Benny and Cherri did technically cross first… That means that the two win it for the Geeks!"

At that moment, the Geeks cheered out loud.

"No… Unfair!" Steph yelled at the host.

"Now, as for the prize..." Chris announced. "Which I will deliver to the Geeks once we're back on the island! But now, it's time to say goodbye to your babies!"

* * *

Drake looked at his little kid in the baby carriage. He smiled at the little guy.

"So long, buddy." Drake said with a sad smile. "Take care of that jacket now… It'll make sure you stay warm."

The baby cooed back in happiness, as Drake gave it a gentle pat on the head.

Ada grinned, as she looked at her baby.

"Well, we gotta leave now." Ada commented. "When you're able to talk, I shall talk to you about the wonderful music that is Knife Party!"

"Er… Ada?" Nicholas nervously interrupted.

"Fine, I'll teach you what pig had roast beef..." Ada pouted as she looked at Nicholas. "Spoilsport cutie..."

Verna smiled at her baby.

"Well, so long, kiddo." Verna said to her baby. "Just remember this rule to remember. Grass beats Water, Water beats Fire, and Fire beats Grass. I hope you battle me online someday… Considering you become a fan of my kinda… thing."

The baby giggled back, as Verna smiled.

"Silly baby." Verna commented.

Sting gave off a grin at his baby.

"Wish I could care for you more, but I've gotta give you back to your owners." Sting commented with a smile. "Always stay smiling, kiddo."

The baby smiled back at the emo-looking babysitter.

Ellis smiled at his baby, as Marissa walked up behind him.

"Laters, kid." Ellis said to his baby. "Remember to always eat your milk, drink your veggies, and grow up to be as sweet as you are."

"Aww..." Marissa commented out loud. "That's really sweet! Even though you got it mixed up."

"Hey, cut me a break! I'm no good with goodbyes." Ellis replied back.

Ron smiled at his baby, as he patted it on the head.

"Well, you be good, now." Ron commented with a smile. "And here's hoping you grow up, loved by your folks..."

* * *

It was now sunset, as the campers were headed back to their own island. Marissa was watching said sunset, with a gentle smile.

"Mirian… Here's hoping I did you proud, today." Marissa commented, as she tightened the sweater around her waist, as Ellis walked up to her.

"Hey, Marissa." Ellis commented. "Just watching the sunset?"

"Yeah. Just wondering if my friend is proud of me." Marissa said out loud.

"I'm sure she is." Ellis commented gently. "She must be looking down at you, smiling at how far you achieved so far in the game."

"Yeah, there's that." Marissa replied back. "Try telling that to my cousin."

"Cousin?" Ellis asked. "I did hear you mention some Fauna girl when we were trying to pants tall, light, and blushing."

"Yeeeaahhh..." Marissa commented. "Me and her? We get along like a dragon is to a knight; Not. At. All. All because most of my friends in my LARPING group, my deceased girlfriend, and you're all white! She's basically racist to them all. And I think she's the one who gave said LARPING group some really bad food poisoning one time..."

"Wow, harshness." Ellis said out loud. "This Fauna must really hate Caucasians. And yet, you adore them."

"Give everyone a chance." Marissa mused. "That's what my mom taught me..."

She then looked around, and gave Ellis a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks for being a really great friend, Ellis." Marissa said, with a gentle smile.

"Right back at you as well..." Ellis commented with a blush growing on him.

With Benny and Cherri, they too were watching the sunset.

"So… Wanna make it official-official?" Benny asked.

"You bet, dude." Cherri answered with a smile.

"Cherri… Ever since we met, you been at my side for who knows how long. And I found you to be really cute. I never thought I would fall for the gal with several body piercings and ink… So, what I'm saying is… Wanna start up some Lovin' Time by being my Love Bug?"

Cherri smiled back. "Certainly, buddy! And to really seal the deal..."

Cherri took Benny in for a kiss, that lasted a good long while, as someone was watching the two.

"Ugh, how do you have it in you?!" Said person said to itself in frustration. "I gotta know your secrets..."

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

Nelson was looking solemly at his ticket for a snow resort that the team got for winning the challenge.

"Yeesh, and I don't even know how to ski or snowboard..." Nelson lamented. "Though I seen movies."

"Hey, there's still a few months until Winter." Xantara replied back. "And there's time to learn."

"Yeah, she's right, Nel." Ron commented.

"Huh?" Nelson asked. "How do you know?"

"Well, for starters, it requires good balance." Xantara noted. "And you have some good balance while we're yoga'ing. From there, it just requires going down the Bunny Hill, or something."

"Yeah. Now watch as some hotshot meathead as my sister calls those stereotypical villains in those kinda sports films try to take away Korpse, and challenges me on some Kaizo-Expert course called the Skullsmasher 69." Nelson ranted out loud.

"Hmm… Skullsmasher sounds like a good name for a rock band." Ron mused.

"Still, you have nothing to worry about! Korpse'll love you for YOU, and that's what matters in the end." Xantara comforted her friend.

"We didn't even hook up yet." Nelson sung out loud. "But hey, I shall do so at any time, now."

"And I shall be there every which way to support you." Xantara replied back with a gentle smile.

* * *

Sting and Moana were hanging out, as they were observing pictures of their friends. Fang was curled up, asleep beside Sting. Moana was currently looking at Sting's friends. They were of two boys and a girl, and had looks similar of that to Sting. Only that Sting's friends were looking down in the dumps.

"Wow… Poor guys." Moana commented. "Not did one of your friends went through a brutal divorce, but the girl's dad died, and the third one was bullied constantly for his love of… No wonder they went emo."

"Yeah. And it was only fair I went emo as well, so I didn't lose them." Sting replied back. "Still, the poor guys got hit hard with their lives… I'm hoping that their lives improve."

"Yeah..." Moana muttered, as she perked back up. "So, how's my group of friends?"

Sting looked at Moana's photo. It was a group of five, all with a baby sea lion next to them. Sting could point out Moana by her hair.

"They seem like a lively bunch." Sting commented. "Especially the sea lion."

"You bet!" Moana replied back. "I'm kinda the best at bowling and quizzing in my group, thanks a bunch, Wiley."

"Cool..." Sting commented. "Guess we all got some true companions rooting for us back at home."

"Yeah, we all do..." Moana replied back.

The two looked at the photos more, unknowingly that their hands were starting to touch each other. The two then looked at each other, with a blush growing on their faces.

* * *

In the cabin, Ellis and Marissa were huddled around Marissa's laptop, as she was playing a game.

"Watch out; that zombie necromancer is preforming a spell!" Ellis cried out.

"Really?" Marissa asked. "Let's fry up a necro!"

"Okay, but be careful! He's summoning skeleton knights!" Ellis commented.

"Already on it!" Marissa replied back, as she did so in the game.

"Okay! Now, all we gotta do is deal with the zombie dragon, and we shall be home free!" Ellis inquired.

"So you say it, it'll be done!" Marissa commented, as she did so in the game. "A-HA! Nowhere to run, necro! I've been saving this all this time!"

Marissa pressed some buttons, as the screen started to flash various colors.

"Whoa, psychedelic summon..." Ellis said out loud, as he watched the action on-screen. "Wow… That must have hurt a lot."

"Yeah, killing the zombies lowered his defense by a lot. And look at the bounty I… no. WE got!" Marissa replied, grinning.

The two looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Mozart was digging a hole, with GENKI watching. Woodstock was perched on GENKI's shoulder.

"So, Mozart..." GENKI commented out loud. "Why are you digging a hole?"

"Well..." Mozart replied back. "I kinda found a gnarly idol recently. And I wanna make sure nobody tries to snag it overnight. So, I'm planting fake ones, just in case."

"Even the Lightning Idol?" GENKI asked.

"Especially the Lightning Idol." Mozart commented. "Trust me, if a righteous found that tubular thing, they could control the entire game, even by exposing it to the team."

"Controlling by an idol?" GENKI asked back.

"Yeah, I've seen it done before." Mozart answered back. "And there. May anyone help themselves if they step onto this trap..."

GENKI did a gulping soundbyte. "Here's hoping nobody actually, well, steps on it..."

"Nah, these dudes would have to be blind to not notice this pitfall." Mozart commented back.

* * *

Benny and Cherri were in the middle of a kissing session, as the two separated.

"Hey, Cherri?" Benny asked. "Mind if I practice my sword techniques? Dude's gotta protect his lady."

Cherri smiled back. "Or course."

Benny took off, as Cherri looked at the ocean.

"Well, I've got time for a swim." Cherri commented, as she removed her shirt, as someone approached her.

"Um, hello?" Said someone asked out loud.

Cherri looked at the person. "Olivia? You need something? Sorry, but I'm all outta armpit sweat."

But Olivia shook her head. "No, it's not that… I just wanna know… How DO you do it?"

"Do what?" Cherri asked back.

"Win the boys, or course! How did you do it?" Olivia asked out loud.

"Well… I guess just by being yourself." Cherri replied back.

Olivia sighed. "Yeah, I heard that one before."

Cherri smiled at the Yandere. "Hey, someone funky as you's sure to get a boyfriend, someday."

"Okay, if you say so." Olivia replied back, as she looked at Cherri's tattoo of a scorpion on her arm. "Also, nice tat… That real?"

"You bet it is!" Cherri answered back confidently.

"Cool..." Olivia commented. "Can I touch?"

Cherri nodded, as Olivia did just that.

"Cool, it's embedded into the skin and all..." Olivia said, smiling. "And it looks so badass as well..."

"Thanks, Olivia." Cherri commented. "In fact, I'm planning on getting more!"

"I see..." Olivia muttered. "Man, I'm so very jealous of you..."

"What makes you say that?" Cherri asked back.

"Well… I've always liked the bad boys, with the body piercings, the funky hairdos, the tattoos… They just scream unique!" Olivia answered back. "From where I come from, everyone's just boring and normal and either into sports, religion, or other stuff, like doing other boring stuff. Hell, I even listen to KISS albums, as thus J-Metal!"

"So..." Cherri asked.

"You betchya!" Olivia replied. "I may not look it, but I'm a true metalhead!"

"Cool..." Cherri complimented. "Who's your favorite singer?"

"Err, I'll tell you later." Olivia replied back. "Point is, I always wanted to be... Well, a somewhat bad-looking girl, only with a heart of gold!"

"Freaky Fashion, Mild Mind, huh?" Cherri asked with a smile.

"Yep! I even wanted to get some piercings as well, as thus getting an awesome hairstyle." Olivia inquired. "But there's a teensy little prob."

"Which is what?" Cherri asked. "Parents?"

"Oh, heck no. My parents actually supported my decision. But... I should tell you a secret. I'm… not actually afraid of watching the world burn… I'm actually afraid of… needles." Olivia commented, looking ashamed. "Yeah, I got the courage to get a bellybutton piercing, when something happened… A bad boy's nose piercing got inserted wrong, and he started to bleed continuously. It completely frightened me so bad to the point that I didn't want the same thing to happen to me. So… I chickened out."

"Whoa… No wonder you're afraid of needles." Cherri replied back. "I'm sure it was just an accident, though."

"Yeah, like that helped..." Olivia pouted. "That day, I got a fear of needles. Which is kinda lame, being I could withstand injections from the doctor before, and I have a slight high pain tolerance."

"Wow, that stinks." Cherri commented.

"I did bring some temporary tattoos to the island, but I haven't applied them yet," Olivia said, with a sigh. "I also wanted to have a new hairstyle, other then these twin-drills… You have cool hair, as thus Moana, Ellis, Sting… Even Ada, Grace, Heidi, Kade, Korpse, Nick, and Stella on the Populars have such badass hair! I wanted to have really cool hair, being they don't sell kickass hairdye where I live... I guess I really haven't found someone that I could let my feelings out to, yet..."

Cherri smiled gently at Olivia. "Well… You've got me as a friend. Though you're a bit on the creepy side, you're kinda a sweet girl."

"You really think so?" Olivia asked back as Cherri nodded. "Thanks, Cherri… Still, wish I could get over my fear..."

Cherri gave off a smile. "Well, I shall help you with your fear. I dunno how, but… I shall do so."

Olivia beamed at that. "Really?"

"Yep!" Cherri commented back. "But make sure to nix those fungi samples of Sting, okay? I'm not sure why you do that stuff for starters."

"Consider it done." Olivia replied. "I'm starting to think it was a coping mechanism."

"Okay. But first..." Cherri said out loud. "Let's figure out something to do with your hair, to REALLY make it stand out."

* * *

**Confessional: Too hairy!**

**Olivia:** -She is holding a bag of what appeared to be jars- Yeah, I dunno what I was thinking about snagging samples of everyone. Seriously, fungi of Alejandro, Scott, and Duncan? Pass! Also, good thing I didn't mention that one of the tattoos I wanted to get was a Venus Fly Trap; Seriously, roses are totes overdone to death.

**Cherri: **Always happy to help. But now, time to think up a really cool hairstyle for Olivia… Good thing I brought some hair dye just in case…

**Mozart**: It's just the average pitfall trap; no harm done… Right, Woodstock? -Woodstock squeaks-

**Marissa**: -Blushes- Ellis…

**Sting:** Yeah, I never thought I would love Moana… But I do. Still, what would her parents think of me if she bought me over to her house…

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

Heidi was watching Grace from afar, as she was grabbing some fruit. Heidi's eyes were fixated on a certain part of Grace…

"Whoa, that's a nice peach…" Heidi commented, as someone approached her.

"Soooooo… Heidi." Steph said out loud. "Fancying the albino's butt?"

"Hey, it's a nice butt..." Heidi commented back.

"Yeah, you keep on looking at that butt..." Steph replied back. "Cause it's only a matter of time before you're outsed for being someone who likes the T and A."

"Your point being..." Heidi said right back.

"Well, my dad is a huge football fan..." Steph commented. "And he talked about reports about gay players being harassed, bullied… I think they even intentionally injure the gay players out there in the field. Yep, just one torn ACL, whatever the f*** that means, and your season's done."

Heidi was alarmed. "No, that's not true..."

"And just imagine what they would do to a lesbian chick like you out there in the NFL?" Steph added. "Yep, there's a lotta things the men would do with your body. Hint-Hint, Wink-Wink, Nudge-Nudge..."

"But..." Heidi protested. "I'm a tough girl! I can handle those guys!"

"Whatever, the point is… Girls can't play in the NFL. Period." Steph finished, as she made her leave.

Heidi stood there, looking stunned, as a tear exited her eye…

* * *

Somewhere else, Verna and Korpse were having a battle. The result was predictable.

"Whoa, that was an awesome battle!" Korpse said out loud. "I didn't even know Slurpuffs could even LEARN Surf!"

"Hell, that was a surprise to me when I looked at my HMs my first time in X." Verna commented back. "Still, you're really good if you managed to beat me."

"And you slaughtered my Hydregion in one blow." Korpse commented with a grin. "No one's been able to do that before!"

"Hey, at least you got off the Toxic beforehand." Verna smirked back. "All that did my Fairy in after it survived a near-fatal blow from your next Mon."

"That's the power of Speed IVs, buddy!" Korpse replied back.

"Cool, I never thought of doing that stuff." Verna commented. "I just like collecting them, playing with them in Pokemon Amie… You know."

"Wow, I'm quite surprised you don't have the geeky guys all over you." Korpse said out loud. "You should be prying them off!"

"Yeah, well around my clique… Yeah, the geeks are basically a social no-no." Verna replied back. "Trust me, they'll tear you a new asshole if you're seen messing around with geeky stuff."

"Okay, stay away from your clique…" Korpse mentally noted. "Consider it done."

"Yeah, even I had a couple close calls, myself." Verna commented. "I was lucky enough to dodge wearing actual jewelry; these things I'm wearing? Completely fake! They're just there to trick the clique into thinking I looked cool."

"Yeah, good call..." Korpse replied back, as she held up her game. "So, best 2 out of 3?"

Verna grinned. "Bring it on. I can beat ya this time."

* * *

Ada was currently DJ-ing, with Nicholas by her side.

"WOOOOO!" Ada shouted out loud. "This party's just getting started!"

"Yeah, we've got a hot set for you, tonight!" Nicholas also shouted out loud.

At the same time, Drake was currently drawing in his sketchbook, as Stella came to him with some drinks.

"Hey, Drake." Stella commented. "Want a drink? I would offer some to Thunder and Twiggy, but they're out ingredient hunting."

Drake smiled. "Sure."

Drake was given the drink as he opened it, and started to down the drink.

"So… What a day." Stella commented. "We've had some good times with some babies, and even though we lost… I think today went rather well."

"Yeah." Drake replied back. "And hey, at least they didn't run off, like your average episode of _Rugrats_."

"So… Feel better without that hot jacket on?" Stella asked. "I'm quite surprised you bought it with you, to be honest."

"Well… I kinda kept my arms well-sleeved in the past" Drake explained. "I guess giving the jacket to the baby was the first step of letting me show… Would the term be skin?"

"I assume so." Stella replied back with a smile.

The two continued to sit there, as Drake looked at Stella, with a blush growing on his face. That moment was interrupted as he gave a glance at what appeared to be Heidi, being walked back to the cabin, her eyes buried in her hands, with Grace comforting the football player.

"The hell happened with Heidi?" Stella asked.

"I don't know..." Drake answered. "But if she was hiding her eyes… Poor Heidi..."

* * *

**Confessional: Benched?**

**Drake:** I would ask, but I don't wanna pry… I know how that turned out.

**Heidi**: -Is looking at the camera, and sighs-

**Grace**: Heidi explained what happened. That darn, stupid, snooty girl… -She then realizes- Wait, we been without the kids for hours! I can curse for real, now! -She then inhales- YOU STUPID F- -Camera is cut off-

**Steph**: HAHAHAHAHA! I'm just explaining the truth! And I never had to keep her secret, well… Secret. This is just TOO good!

**Stella:** Wow, poor Heidi. She needs some cheering up, and big time.

**Verna:** Korpse's Pokemon have some odd nicknames… What kinda name is Xingrong, anyway?

**Korpse**: I've never had this much fun battling in a LONG while! Even though she's an expert, she still brings a good bout to the plate.

* * *

Chris is standing at the Campfire, ready to give out the Outro.

"And so, our Geeks won the challenge, and Benny got the girl! But what'll happen next time? Will Cherri help out Olivia? Will Nelson actually kiss Korpse? What's up with Heidi? And how much more deprived can Steph get? Find out next time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS. POPULARS!"

* * *

From a cave somewhere on the island, a spider, having stowaway on the boat, was making its nest. It was currently thinking of its next meal. At that moment, a camper looked at the spider, and grinned.

"Perfect..." The camper commented to itself. "If I can tame you… Then I can control this game..."

* * *

Votes: None, Reward Challenge

* * *

And that's the Yoshi's Island challenge! Seriously, it came out not as I expected, but still… I haven't played the game in who knows how long… And there was some things I wanted to add, which I couldn't at the time.

Fauna belongs to Asujoll. As thus Xingrong.

NEXT TIME: Its a Boss Battle Boogie!

BaconBaka OUT!


	17. Like a BAWSS! -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Korpse's Earrings: **Pitfalls from Animal Crossing

This episode, we start up the Boss Endurance Challenge!

It's always That One Boss…

* * *

Chris is on Challenge Beach, ready to give out the Intro.

"Last time, on Geeks VS. Populars..."

"The teams had to do some babysitting, ala Yoshi's Island, all while dodging various enemies. Some bosses even got in their way as well! The teams had to fight their way through them to even get past them. We had an entire army of enemies ready for them, but… For some strange reason, they never activated, due to it being sabotaged… And not by the fault of any of the campers. Turns out, a mantis managed to stow away and managed to attack the enemies planned on being used, Drake of the Populars, as well as Benny and Cherri from the Geeks. And thankfully for the couple, they managed to defeat the bug, saving my… Our skins. That's not the only thing that happened; Steph managed to capture Drake's heart, and managed to break Heidi's as well..."

"Now… Will Heidi bounce back from the reality that she faces? Who will Drake choose between Steph and Stella? What kinda ideas does Cherri have for Olivia? And who'll be the next one voted off? Find out right here, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS. POPULARS!"

(Cue 'I Wanna Be Famous')

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

In the cabin, Heidi had her head buried in a pillow, sobbing. Her helmet was next to her, while Grace was comforting the football player.

"Heidi, it'll be okay, my peach." Grace comforted her friend.

"Okay? Okay?!" Heidi muttered back between sobs. "That was my dream! My passion! Now what do I have?!"

"I dunno, but at least you still have spirit." Grace commented back, as there was a knock on the door. "Come in, it's open!"

The door opened, as Drake and Stella came in, looking concerned about their teammate.

"Heidi?" Drake asked. "What happened? You're more sadder than my mom was at the end of that game involving the walking dead."

"Drake? You have any dreams?" Heidi replied back. "Never follow them. All they'll lead to is disappointment…"

"Yikes..." Stella commented. "The hell happened, anyway?"

"I learned that girls can't play football professionally..." Heidi muttered.

"Yeah, and Heidi has been feeling down about it ever since she learned." Grace commented.

"Well… it is true..." Stella said symphetically. "From what I observed from when my dad was watching his games… They do take some really heavy hits. Plus, what would the guys do to a sole woman in the locker room?"

Heidi sighed. "Well… You do have a good point there. Still, I still wanna play something. You guys have any ideas?"

Stella chuckled. "I've no clue; sorry. I may know some football knowledge from my dad, but that's basically it."

Heidi sighed in frustration. "Figures."

"Hey, how about golf?" Grace suggested. "There's barely any controversial crap dealing with women in the sport, and they'll be really accepting of someone like you in the game."

"Wow..." Heidi commented. "It's like I'm back in square one..."

"Now, then… Anyone bought any golf clubs?" Grace asked.

Stella shook her head. "What do I know about that stuff?"

"Damn." Grace cursed. "And we can't ask Kade if she had an extra prosthetic to use as a club; we voted her off a couple nights ago."

"And besides, what if she needed it?" Heidi asked back.

"Hmm… Drake?" Grace asked, as Drake looked at her. "You good at making wood stuffs? There are clubs called Woods."

"Sure, I'll give it a try, but I've never made something involving sports before." Drake answered back. "Who knows how it'll turn out..."

"Excellent!" Grace commented, as she gave a picture of a golf club to Drake. "Anyways, here's a pic to use for reference."

"Er..." Stella started to ask. "How do you..."

"Eh, got bored the other day at the Truant Challenge, swiped a golfing magazine from the teacher." Grace replied back. "And besides, he ain't gonna miss it."

* * *

With Korpse and Verna, they were watching the waves, as they were talking about their families.

"...And that's how Latif hooked me up with this fake Twilight book." Verna explained. "It's really there to hold my 3DS, and all that crap."

"Wow… Talk about a noble bro." Korpse commented.

"I kinda asked for a secret compartment, but he said it was too complex for a kid his age." Verna explained. "It would hide something kinda… secret."

"Which is what?" Korpse asked. "Sexy pics of Nascour? I thought he would be the next Sephiroth during my run of Colosseum. Boy, I thought wrong."

"Oh, lordy, no." Verna shook her head. "We may be friends, but I'm not about to share this secret."

"Say no more; I shall not pry no further." Korpse inquired.

"Thanks. Wanna see Latif?" Verna asked.

"Sure." Korpse answered, as Verna dug out a picture of her brother. Korpse examined the photo with a smile on her face. "Cool… He looks very cool. He be a good friend to my brother."

"Wait, you have a brother too?" Verna asked.

"You bet I do!" Korpse replied back, as she dug out a photo of her brother and gave it to Verna. Like Korpse, he had raven hair as well, only that his was streaked green. It also looked like a beret. He was wearing a shirt with the primary colors on it, jeans with holes ripped at the knees, sandals, and also had spiked bracelets on. He was wearing a 1-Up necklace as well, and had three streaks of paint on his cheeks.

"Wow, he looks very badass..." Verna inquired.

"Yep! Though Haruto's not much of a gamer, but an artist, I still adore him very much." Korpse replied back. "He even made the art for my channel."

"Very cool..." Verna commented. "Maybe I outta watch one of your streams someday..."

* * *

Thunder and Twiggy were hunting around for supplies. Thunder had some veggies in a bag, while the two were still hunting around for more.

"I dunno how carrots are able to grow on this island, but still..." Thunder inquired. "Still beats fruit and fish, though they're good."

"Hey, can't keep a good healthy meal from being cooked up!" Twiggy replied back. "And besides, my carrot stew is top pops; 4 out of kids may disagree, though."

Thunder was confused. "Um… Who was the fifth?"

"Eh, some green haired 12 year old girl, who gave a rave review on my stew after she cooked it." Twiggy replied back.

"Well, at least she's doing something productive with her time. Most 12 year olds I know of, are often corpse killing on Call of Duty." Thunder explained. "Or camping on said game, yelling out obscenities."

"Yeah, I too would be annoyed if kids started blurting out dolphin chirps while I was hammering out fence posts." Twiggy commented.

Thunder chuckled slightly. "Not… the kinda camping I had in mind. Thing is, I'm different from the norm. I just wanna find out who I really am in the world! I'm no athlete; I'm only doing the football crap just so I can please dad."

"Then… just quit the team if you're not happy in it?" Twiggy asked. "And if your dad doesn't understand… Well, I'll have to convince my dad, but… Maybe you can move in with me until he does?"

"Yeah, good luck with me on that bit; he's too much of a quote-unquote… Manly-Man to accept that I just don't wanna play football..." Thunder muttered.

"I see..." Twiggy commented. "Just learn that my house is always open if you just wanna get away from it all, okay?"

Thunder nodded with a slight smile.

* * *

Ada and Nicholas were still continuing the party, despite barely anyone being there. Grace, Heidi, and Stella were there, to try to cheer Heidi up more, while Drake was carving out a 3 wood.

"Wooo! This party's gonna go all the way!" Ada shouted out loud.

"You betchya!" Nicholas also shouted to the crowd. "It'll knock your socks off! ...Or at least to the select few that wears socks!"

From far off, Steph watched the scene, and chuckled to herself, as she walked away…

* * *

Steph made her way back to the cave, where the spider resided.

"So… Like the gross bugs I scrounged up for you?" Steph asked, as the spider chirped. "Excellent..."

She then took out a jar, which had some tape on it, with the name 'Sting' written on it, as well as a picture of said emo.

"Now… Guyliner here is your practice target..." Steph taught the spider. "And here, is what I assume is his scent. I snagged it from some crazy blonde psycho bitch who should be euthanized to keep people like me safe… Wonder why she threw it away… Maybe she realized what an useless retard she is? Now..."

Steph then opened the jar, and held it close to the spider.

"Spider?" Steph asked, as she pointed at the picture of Sting.

The spider then looked at the pic of Sting, and pounced on it, ripping it to shreds. Steph smiled at the actions of the spider.

"Excellent… With you under my command… Those geeky bastards won't know what hit them… Hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Steph laughed out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: I don't think any rain's gonna wash this spider out…**

**Steph**: And with Drake and Verna under my control… All that's needed to do is to drop the morale of the Geeks so they become the next Team Victory… Then this game's victory is mine…

**Thunder**: Ugh… If only mom was still alive…

**Twiggy**: Always follow your dreams and aspirations, and never give up… Never, EVER give up. It's what mom told me until she died.

**Heidi**: Well… I guess I can give golf a try. After all, what do I have to lose?

**Drake**: Okay, I've never made anything that pertains to sports. At all. Also, I think special wood's used for wood clubs?

**Grace**: Here's hoping this brings Heidi back from a sad state. I hate to see the cutie look so down… -Blushes-

**Stella**: Oh, well… Since we're on the subject… FORE!

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

In the Girl's Bathroom, both Cherri and Olivia were in front of a mirror. Olivia's fringe was bleached, and ready to be dyed.

"So… What color are we gonna start off with?" Olivia asked out loud.

"Well… Being that the gambit of colors on our team are pink and blue, IE Me, Moana, and Sting on the team… I guess we'll work with them." Cherri answered back. "Besides, I don't think some of the Populars would like us going to their campgrounds, asking for hair dye."

"Yeah… Drake kinda looks scary." Olivia commented.

"I dunno; from what I heard, he's rather sweet." Cherri replied back. "So, what color should we go for?"

"Eh, lets go for pink, to match my duds." Olivia explained.

"Nice choice!" Cherri replied back, as she applied the dye in Olivia's hair.

"Neat! I'm gonna be different from the norm!" Olivia excitedly said.

"Yeah, you sure are..." Cherri commented back. "So, what is your town really like?"

"Well, to tell you the truth… It stinks." Olivia answered. "It's basically just a smear on the map that should be deleted from existence! I even put on the address of my audition tape 'This is an actual place, don't bother Wikipediaing it up' when I sent it in. The local shop? Well, whenever I was a kid, the only toys they had were 'Soldier Jacks', 'Our Tiny Turtles', 'Pre-Adolosent Nuclear Samurai Squids'… I'm quite surprised they didn't get sued yet."

"And somewhere out there, they're currently thinking of sword DLC for Splatoon..." Cherri joked. "Continue on?"

"And as for the temporary tattoo selection?" Olivia asked. "It's so… Blah, at best. It's usually just childish and colorful! Where's the exploding skulls? The brains with roses being embedded in them? Rats? Snakes? A Terminator Unicorn? I usually hop-footed it to the next town over, and insert as many quarters I can and get some from some sticker machine."

"Yeah, I did that too when I was a kid." Cherri commented.

"I still do to this day." Olivia replied back. "But I kinda derailed the topic. In either case, the town is full of super-elderly people. Out of ALL the youngsters in town, the local high school's population? 250. Yep, 250, and I'm the lone one in the bunch that wants to be different. And it doesn't help that the local hair stylist doesn't know what a twindrill is. My drills aren't even drills at all!"

"Why did you keep it, then?" Cherri asked.

"Eh, nobody had this style, yet." Olivia shrugged. "Anyways, they don't have any festivals, the circus never seems to come, and if we have any concerts, its usually some country music by some no name out there. Even the COOL holidays, like Halloween, isn't ever celebrated! And I think Santa skips our town as well!"

"Wait… Santa skipped your town?" Cherri asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah." Olivia muttered. "I really want a really kick-ass microphone one year. I'm a good singer to boot. Metal, for one thing. Still, a good singer. And who knows? I may wanna start up a band one day."

Cherri smiled. "Those are some good dreams to have."

"Thanks." Olivia commented back. "So, what's next in my quest to punk-dom? And if that's not an actual word, I made it up just now."

"Patience, young grasshopper." Cherri replied with a grin. "You don't just become an overnight punk..."

"We can always apply the temporary tattoos I bought with me." Olivia said with a smile.

"Consider it done." Cherri replied.

* * *

In one of the cabins, Ellis and Marissa were playing a game. They invited Nelson to play with them, and needless to say…

"Okay, I don't understand..." Ellis commented. "How is Nelson kicking our butts with a fluffball moogle knight?"

"Yeah, he's even outsped my Green Mage." Marissa said out loud.

"How that works out, I dunno..." Ellis muttered. "Still, you're a really good gamer, Nel!"

"Thanks!" Nelson replied. "I've learned from the best… Tomomi's basically made me into the gamer I am today."

"Tomomi?" Marissa asked.

"Oh, my sis." Nelson answered. "Yeah, she's a gamer like we all are. Had given the chance, you two would have been good friends, Marissa. She even tried to try out for the show, and even got accepted…" His mood suddenly darkens. "But… something happened..."

"Whoa..." Ellis said, going wide-eyed. "What happened?"

"I… rather not say, but..." Nelson muttered, as he sighed. "There was an accident..."

"Oh, my..." Marissa commented. "I'm so very sorry, Nelson."

"But hey, she asked me to battle it out in the show in her stead." Nelson replied back, with a slight smile. "And if I lasted 8 episodes, and gained a crush on the way, I gotta be doing something right."

"Yeah, word on the street is that you're crushing on Korpse on the Populars." Marissa said, smirking. "Our little guy's got a girlfriend!"

"Yeesh, we didn't hook up, yet!" Nelson replied back. "I'm waiting for the perfect time to do so..."

"Well, when that time comes up, I'm sure it'll be magical." Ellis commented with a gentle smile.

"Thanks, guys." Nelson said, as he grinned. "Now… How about we team up and take on some bosses?"

"Perfect, now you're speaking my language!" Marissa answered back confidentially.

* * *

In another part of the camp, Ron and Xantara were doing some yoga, while they were talking.

"So… Your mom's the major drunkie of your family?" Xantara asked. "That's horrible!"

"Yeah, and I was glad to get on this show to get away from it all!" Ron replied out loud. "I felt this was my true escape… Even though I was a complete sourpuss at the start."

"Understandable." Xantara nodded. "Anyone that's lived that long with abusive relatives would be like that."

"Yeah… I tried to stand up for them, and what do I get?" Ron asked out loud. "A slap to the face. Hard."

"Damn..." Xantara cursed. "Can't you contact the police?"

"S***… What police?" Ron asked back. "They're just as corrupt as any police officer around!"

"Wow… That's… That's not right." Xantara said out loud.

"Damn right it isn't." Ron exclaimed.

"You know what? That cubes it." Xantara replied. "After the show, you're moving in with me, and that's final. And if your parents have anything to say about it… Well, my slap's more powerful with all this jewelry on."

"Yeah, at least you have that going for you." Ron explained.

* * *

Sting was walking in the woods, humming a song to himself, as he was stopped by what appeared to be a piece of a tree being cut in half.

"Whoa..." Sting stepped back in surprise, as someone approached him.

"Oh, Sorry about that!" Benny replied back. "I was just practicing my techniques so I could protect my girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's fine." Sting commented, as he looked up at the night sky. "So… Benny? How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Benny asked back.

"Accept Cherri to be your girlfriend?" Sting questioned. "Cause… There's a chance I may be... falling in love with Moana."

"Well, to tell you the truth… She kissed me first." Benny replied back, as he sheathed his sword. "Hey, gotta cut her a little slack; we thought we were goners."

"Still… You two make a nice couple, man." Sting said out loud. "Sword Boy and Bug Girl! The hottest romance novel of the year! And future movie, with that chick that played in _The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo _as Cherri!"

"Seriously?" Benny questioned.

"Hey, what other movie actors do you know that have several piercings?" Sting asked with a smirk.

"Um… That chubby girl with several ear piercings from _The Practice_?" Benny asked back. "Mom liked that show."

"Seriously, I just don't get law firms, sometimes..." Sting muttered.

"Still, when the time's right. Moana'll accept you as your boyfriend." Benny commented back.

"Thanks, Benny." Sting replied. "Now, I'm gonna go on a swim with Moana before bed. She and Fang are already in the water, just doing usual diving stuff."

"Good luck with that, Sting!" Benny announced with a smile.

* * *

Mozart was walking back, with GENKI by her side. Woodstock was perched on Mozart's shoulder.

"So, Mozart..." GENKI said out loud. "What idol are you trying to protect?"

"Nothing special; the Dawn idol." Mozart replied back. "With that baby, I could transform any fake idol, into a real one."

"This idol stuff is complicated to my memory banks..." GENKI commented.

"And if I make several idols..." Mozart said, as a grin grew on his face. "I shall be one powerful dude, I can say that much."

"Okay, then..." GENKI nodded.

* * *

**Confessional: With Great Power comes Fake Idols…**

**Mozart:** And who's to say I can't craft a coconut cloning machine? Just make one fake idol, and clone the rest with the Dawn idol.

**Nelson:** -Chuckles- Yeah, we kinda were a little OP in that game…

**Benny:** Still, far stranger couples have happened before. I've never thought I end up with a punk girl.

**Xantara:** Ron's mom and dad? Here's a little mind clear for you! -Flips off camera-

**Cherri:** Wow, poor Olivia's had it rough, living out there, wherever she lives… Now I have a much more purpose in winning this game, other than to show my love for the creepy loveies.

**Olivia:** -Her fringe is dyed pink- You know what? These quote-unquote twindrills are kinda… Well, let's step it up a notch. -She undos her twindrills and does her hair into some pigtails- There, NOW its better.

* * *

It was late at night, and the team was snuggled in their sleeping bags. For one camper, however… Their dream was anything but sweet…

_In a car, Nelson, and an asian-looking girl were riding down the road. The asian girl was wearing a purple t-shirt with a game logo on it, pink pants, and was wearing glasses as well._

"_Thanks for all the help out there, Nel." The asian girl said to Nelson._

"_Hey, I was always happy to help out at your friend's birthday party when you mentioned orphans were attending, Tomomi." Nelson commented back._

"_You're such a sweet guy..." Tomomi replied._

"_Thanks. So are you." Nelson commented back._

"_So… Had any luck with Korpse?" Tomomi teased._

"_Great… Even my sister..." Nelson blushed in embarrassment. As the two gave off a chuckle._

_At that moment, a car struck their car on Tomomi's side. Followed by two more cars hitting Nelson's side once, and Tomomi's side two more times. The now mangled wreck was shoved around like a children's toy, as it came to rest on a freeway..._

"_Owww..." Nelson moaned as he looked at his sister, as the car was struck five more times, once by a criminal, and four more by the following police officers. The wreck then came to a stop on a train track._

"_T...Tomomi?" Nelson asked, as he shook his sister. But she was limp on the steering wheel, her glasses broken, and was bleeding out._

"_Tomomi? TOMOMI?!" Nelson cried out, as a haunting pinging sound started to ring out. The railway stopping sticks lowered, as there was two faint whistles in the distances._

_Nelson gulped, as he continued to attempt to shake his sister awake, without any luck. He saw out of what remained of Tomomi's window, was a train, speeding its way towards the car. He then turned around to see yet another train, headed its way towards him as well._

"_No… NO..." Nelson gulped as the trains made impact with the car…_

* * *

**"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"** Nelson screamed out, as he shot up. He looked around, as he was back in the cabin. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God it's just a dream… But it just felt so… Real."

He then sighed, as he got up to leave the cabin. Once outside, he started to sob silently, as Xantara approached him.

"Nelson? What's wrong?" Xantara asked in concern.

"It's that… I just had one BAD nightmare..." Nelson explained.

"Whoa, really?" Xantara asked back. "Whoa… No wonder your aura's glowing blue with sadness… What was it about?"

"Well… It involved a nasty car wreck, and I was in it, as thus my sister, and we didn't make it out..." Nelson explained, as a tear exited his eye.

"Well, at least it was just a dream, and you and your sister didn't really get hurt." Xantara replied back.

"Yeah..." Nelson uneasily muttered.

"I'll tell you what." Xantara said, as she reached behind her back, and took off her dream catcher necklace, and placed it around Nelson's neck. "To make sure you've got no more dreams… I'm giving you this for tonight."

"Wow… Your dream catcher necklace?" Nelson asked.

"Hey, it's kept me nightmare free for a long time; I'm sure it'll do the same to you." Xantara replied back, giving off a gentle smile.

"Thanks… Um, is it okay if I call you sis?" Nelson asked back. "You're like a sister to me, now."

"Go for it… brother." Xantara commented back, as the two hugged each other.

* * *

**Isle of Rebirth**

It was now daytime, as the sun began to crack over the horizon.

"GOOOOOOOD MORNING, REBIRTHING PEEPS!" Kade shouted out loud, holding what appeared to be slightly burnt fried eggs. "Who wants some eggs?"

"Yeah… I helped." Yolei commented. "A little..."

Yentoulis grinned. "Excellent. This'll get my strength in order so I can get back to the island, and prove to those bullies that MY name… is not Yento, not Yent, or Dr. Y. It's Yentoulis!"

"Yeah, yeah… We heard that before, Y." Lance commented. "If anyone's coming back, it's gonna be me. Drake screwed me over."

"Lance, you screwed yourself with your first at everything." Kade replied back.

"Yeah, may God help you if you end up second with a golden ticket." Yolei muttered.

"Still, I bet that Drake is shivering in fear by now..." Lance commented out loud, as a whistling sound was heard.

"The hell's that?" Yolei asked out loud.

"Beats me..." Kade replied back, as she took out a spare prosthetic to use as a club. "But after that giant mantis..."

The two got their questions answered as what appeared to be a golf ball fell right on top of Kade's prosthetic, embedding itself into it. The four looked at it closely.

"And this is what happens if you do not call me Yentoulis." Yentoulis snapped back. "Golf balls land on your feet."

"But I called you Y." Lance scolded Yentoulis. "And besides, how it got here… Even I dunno..."

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

Back on the Island, Heidi was testing out her new golf club, and blushed in embarrassment.

"Um… Too hard?" Heidi asked out loud.

* * *

It was now daytime, as Nelson was busy gathering fruit, as he was stopped by a certain someone.

"Um… Hi, Korpse." Nelson said out loud, blushing along the way.

"Hey, Nel!" Korpse replied back.

"So… How's things on the Populars Camp treating you?" Nelson asked.

"Eh, it's fine." Korpse commented, as she eyed Nelson's hat. "So… Where did you get that cutter hat, anyway?"

Nelson smiled back. "My sister made it for me for my 14th birthday this year! It's basically one of my favorite hats!"

"Cool… You and your sis have a really good relationship, huh?" Korpse asked back with a smile.

"Yeah, it's a reason why I wanna win the game for her." Nelson commented.

"Win the game for her?" Korpse asked. "What happened to her, if you don't mind me saying?"

Nelson looked down in sadness. "I… rather not talk about it..."

"Oh… I'm so sorry, Nel." Korpse commented, as she gave Nelson a hug. "But hey, I'm sure she'll be proud of you, either way."

"Yeah, she would be." Nelson replied back, with a warm smile and a growing blush on him.

Korpse blushed back, as she smiled gently. "Just remember, to never give up, no matter what happens, okay?"

"I'll take those words to heart, Korpse." Nelson replied back, as the two continued to hug.

Unknowingly to the two, Steph was easedropping on the two, and grinned.

"So… The Transexual has a dead sibling? This is pure gold!" Steph commented to herself. "Now, how to exploit it..."

* * *

Olivia was standing there, looking at Sting relaxing near the water. She was doing some thinking.

"Crud… How can I get Sting to notice me?" Olivia asked herself. "I've already nixed me trying to collect samples from him, as thus nixed my plans to vomit on him. Shame, too… Cause I wanted to vomit on him back in the past."

She then looked down at her shirt, and gave off a grin. Ripping off the sleeves, as thus half of her shirt, exposing her arms and belly, she looked pretty confident about herself.

"There. I still don't know what I was thinking about wearing a long sleeved shirt to some island..." Olivia commented to herself as she walked up to Sting.

"Hi, Olivia." Sting said towards the girl.

"Hey, Sting." Olivia replied back. "You up to something?"

"Nah, not really." Sting commented back, as he scanned Olivia. "Nice temporary tats."

Olivia looked down, and smiled at the temporary artwork she applied on herself last night.

"Thanks, Sting!" Olivia thanked the emo. "Cherri kinda helped… a little. So… Does it make me look… bad?"

Sting shrugged. "I dunno… I think the tattoos do fit you, though."

Olivia mentally squeed at that comment. "Thanks, Sting!"

"No problem!" Sting commented back.

"So… Wanna see them all?" Olivia asked, as she was about to remove her shoes, as…

"Campers! Please report to Challenge Beach for the next challenge!" Chris announced over the intercom.

"Aww..." A dejected Olivia sighed, as she perked back up. "Oh, well… Maybe you'll see them in action at one point?"

"Maybe. Let me feed Fang before we leave." Sting replied back, as he left to feed the shark. Olivia grinned at that.

"He said 'we'… And I didn't screw up!" Olivia commented out loud. "Things are looking up! Almost like when I open up a warm Dr. Pepper and the fizz shoots up!"

* * *

With Heidi and Grace, Heidi was practicing her golf swing, as Heidi swung at what assumed to be a golf ball.

"Er, why are we using stones?" Heidi asked.

"Because we ended up using all of Chris' golf balls earlier this morning." Grace shrugged. "Besides, it's not like he's gonna miss them."

"Yeah, and thanks to Yentoulis, we ended up getting a makeshift golf tee." Heidi commented out loud. "Is that the correct term?"

"Yeah…" Grace answered back, blushing.

Heidi blushed back, as the two got closer and closer, as…

"Campers! Please report to Challenge Beach for the next challenge!" Chris announced over the intercom.

"Crud." Heidi muttered. "And I was getting my swing together too..."

"Yeah. Were you even trying to aim for that island over there?" Grace asked.

"Um… Maybe?" Heidi replied back.

* * *

The teams were on Challenge Beach, as there were bleachers, some kind of platform, as well as a giant TV screen.

"Okay, explain to me how this stuff isn't keeping us awake at night?" Twiggy asked out loud.

"Yeah, even with my parties, they aren't usually too loud." Ada commented.

"I could have swore I heard some truck noises late at night..." Nelson said out loud. "But it was kinda faint. By the way, here's your dream catcher back, Xantara."

"Thanks, Nel." Xantara replied back, putting her dream catcher back on, as Chris came up to the teams.

"Campers! Welcome to what is your next challenge!" Chris announced. "For anyone who's anyone, do you know who you usually run into at the end of levels?"

"Er… Boss battles?" Verna asked. "Especially the ones that hang outside a new town, your team's nearly wiped after a long-ass route, and they never turn around so you can sneak past them and heal, so you HAVE to battle them, and most likely lose, the cheap f-"

"Verna's right on that bit; it's boss battles!" Chris replied, interrupting Verna. "It's boss battles! The final toughie you have to face in a level! Be it a Gym Leader's strongest Pokemon, to something odd and out of the ordinary like Super Mario RPG's wedding cake… Bosses make up gaming to the core."

Twiggy was impressed. "Wow, what did they put in that wedding cake to make it a boss? I outta get the recipe."

Korpse was alarmed. "Twiggy, seriously? Even though Portal's cake is a lie… Mostly, Super Mario RPG's cake is ALIVE!"

"Which is what makes that cake all the more awesome! GOOOOOOO, CAKE!" Twiggy cheered out loud, doing a pose.

"Sadly, you won't be facing any killer wedding cake today..." Chris announced, disappointing Twiggy. "Instead, you shall be facing off against a cornucopia of random bosses! Which can range from random strong Pokemon to bosses from various franchises."

"So… We may be facing off against Bowser?" Nelson asked.

"Actually, there aren't any final bosses. Nor any flying bosses, as well." Chris answered. "In this challenge, you gotta knock out the boss, or preform a ring out, ala Soul Caliber, or Smash Bros, or whatever you kids play these days."

"Kirby main right here!" Nelson announced.

"Kirby? Hell! I go for Villager!" Korpse replied back.

Olivia sighed. "Jigglypuff." Everyone then looked at her. "Hey, cut me a break; she looks badass!"

* * *

**Confessional: Cute has always been deadly… Just look at Kirby.**

**Olivia:** And little do they know about the Rest trick. Impact with that thing, and its a nightmare for the unexpecting guy.

* * *

"Anyways, the matchups will be randomized, so no choosing who gets to fight who!" Chris announced out loud. "And the team with the most victories against the bosses win! And we shall randomize the first fight here, shortly!"

The campers went to the bleachers, as they sat down. Korpse sat down next to Nelson.

"So, it's a boss battle challenge! I'm so PUMPED!" Korpse excitedly commented out loud.

"You and me both!" Nelson replied back. "And who knows what kinda bosses there may be… Maybe its gonna be a Koopa Kid!"

"Or maybe it's gonna be Gohma from Zelda!" Korpse said right back.

"OR MAYBE ITS GONNA BE GARY MOTHERF*****' OAK!" Nelson and Korpse announced in unison.

Verna chuckled. "Why don't you kiss already?"

"What?" Nelson blushed. "She's my friend, and though… I may have a crush on… her..."

"Don't care; I ship it like Ash/Serena. Now kiss." Verna replied back.

"Um… Okay..." Nelson asked, as he was kissed on the cheek by Korpse. Nelson was blushing about 10 shades of red.

"You were saying, Verna?" Korpse asked, smirking.

"Okay, now that the challenge is set, here's our first match-up!" Chris announced, as the campers, sans Nelson who was in a love trance, was looking at the giant screen. The pictures of the campers cycled around randomly. It soon stopped at…

"...Stella! You're first up for the Populars!" Chris announced, as Stella went walking down and climbed into the ring.

"Okay, I shall do my best!" Stella commented. "Though I don't know much, if at all, about gaming."

Twiggy smiled at the Idol, as she started a cheer.

Here is our Idol, her name is Stella!

Put that boss through Hell-a!

GOOOOOOOO, STELLA!

"Wait, you're..." Stella asked.

"Yep! I shall be the team's cheering session for this challenge!" Twiggy commented out loud.

"Okay... Still, I don't know much about gaming." Stella commented to the host.

"Then you'll learn lots, because your fight is against..." Chris said, as some images were going too fast for anyone to even make out a shape. It soon stopped at what appeared to be a frog. "Prince Froggy from Yoshi's Island! This was kinda a holdover from the last challenge."

* * *

What appeared to be a tiny frog hopped onto the arena, as it croaked along the way.

"Er… Is this some kinda joke?!" Benny yelled out loud from the bleachers. "All it'll take is one kick from Stella, and that frog's up the creek!"

Ada grinned. "Heh-Heh... Swish!"

Korpse gulped, as Drake took notice.

"Korpse?" Drake asked out loud. "You know a lot about games than I do… What does Prince Froggy do?"

"All I can say is..." Korpse replied back. "Here's hoping Stella has some bravery to attack its weak point."

Drake gulped as he continued to watch.

* * *

Back on the Arena, Stella looked down at the slightly regal frog.

"So… All I gotta do is beat this thing?" Stella asked out loud. "Sounds kinda mean… And easy."

"Ah… That's where you're wrong..." Chris announced, as Chris pressed a button, and what appeared to be some powder sprinkled on the Idol.

"Augh!" Stella coughed, as she fanned the air. "Chris, what the heck?!"

Stella then felt a little uneasy, as she got a funny feeling in her body.

"The hell? Why am I… shrinking?" Stella asked, as she was now the size of what could be compared to a Lego figurine. "Chris! What the hell?!"

"Ah, that's the fun of the challenge… Sometimes you gotta expect the… Unexpected." Chris answered back, as Prince Froggy eyeballed Stella. It then unleashed its tongue at the idol.

"Aw, f-" Stella began to curse, as she was swallowed whole by Prince Froggy, with the frog burping as well.

Drake seeing the action in pure horror, fainted on the spot, as Steph chuckled.

* * *

**Confessional: So… Would this count as a Non-Gameplay Ejection if a contestant got ate whole?**

**Steph:** HAHAHAHAHA! That idol got ate whole! Much rejoicing is had that day…

**Drake:** -Is rocking back and forth, in fear- What was in that powder that shrunk Stella...

**Twiggy: **Um... Okay, I can't make a cheer outta that!

* * *

Korpse and Nelson was fanning an unconscious Drake, as there was some yelling from the speakers.

"Um, Chris?" Stella's voice blurted out from the speakers. "The heck is going on?"

"Whatever it is, can Stella defeat Prince Froggy from the inside?" Chris announced out loud.

"What?!" Stella shouted out loud. "You're going into commercial at a time like this?!"

"Find out… After the break!" Chris replied back, ignoring the Idol's protests.

* * *

Stella was now in the stomach of Prince Froggy, as she looked around her surroundings.

"Okay, that was completely pointless..." Stella asked herself. "Would Chris disqualify me if I vomited in this thing?"

She then looked at what appeared to be a pile of eggs, and looked up at the uvula hanging down.

"Yeeeaaahhh… Winning this challenge could pose a few problems." Stella sighed out loud.

* * *

And so our next challenge is underway! Will Stella be able to beat Prince Froggy? And what other bosses will the campers face?

Special thanks to CragmiteBlaster for this challenge.

NEXT TIME: The rest of the challenge. And a vote off.


	18. Like a BAWSS! -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**WARNING: Steph does something in the final scenes of the chapter. The young readers may want to read with an adult, guardian, or older sibling.**

This part, we continue the Boss Battles!

Boss Rush!

* * *

"And welcome back!" Chris announced out loud. "If you're just joining us, you missed Stella being shrunk down and ate by a frog!"

"Seriously, you open back to that?" Korpse shouted out loud. "Thanks to that, Drake's fainted!"

"Oh, please! Stella'll be okay once she runs out of hit points or she defeats the frog." Chris replied back.

"Guys?" Nicholas asked out loud, as he pointed towards the frog. "I think something's wrong with the frog."

Indeed, the frog was holding onto its stomach in pain, croaking in pain.

"Er… What's Stella doing in that frog's belly?" Xantara asked Nelson.

"I know, but I rather not say." Nelson commented. "All I can say is that Stella may need about three showers afterwards. In a row."

"Wish we knew what was going on." Steph said out loud. "Is there a live camera feed in the frog?"

"No, but there was a two-way speaker to Stella." Chris commented back, as the frog started to kneel over, completely in pain. It shook as it winced horribly in pain, pooping out what appeared to be a tiny Stella. The dust sprinkled on her seemingly wore off, growing her back to her normal size. She then looked at the downed frog.

"...Seriously." Stella muttered. "Did I just seriously… be pooped out of a frog?"

"Correct you are! And with your victory, that means that Stella wins a point for the Populars!" Chris announced, as the Populars cheered out loud.

"Oddly enough, I'm still kinda… dry. Except for my shoes." Stella commented, looking at her duds. She then looked down at the frog. "Sorry that I had to do that… I really hope you forgive me for that."

The frog then looked up at Stella, as it started to twitch, and sparks started to come out. At that moment, it let off a small explosion, sending pieces of frog everywhere.

"Whoa, I didn't hit it THAT hard!" Stella protested. "What gives?"

"Yeeeaahhh, kinda forgot that all of the bosses used for today's challenge are animatronic." Chris answered back. "So the worst we'll be getting is a robotics division of PETA on our asses."

"...Robotic division of PETA? Seriously?" Ada asked, scratching her head.

"In either case, you're done now, Stella!" Chris said out loud, as Stella went back to the bleachers. At that moment, Drake came to. He blinked for a few seconds, as he breathed a sigh of relief as Stella sat next to her friend.

"So… What was it like in there?" Drake asked.

"Well..." Stella answered.

"Wait, is that stomach acid dripping down?" Stella asked, as some dropped on her shoes. Somehow, they didn't start to dissolve. Curiously, she touched the substance, and took a lick of it.

"...Mountain Dew?" Stella asked again.

"And that's my story." Stella finished her story, as Drake blinked.

"I'll never understand games… Even if I have mom teach me everything I know." Drake commented out.

* * *

**Confessional: RIBBIT!**

**Stella**: I didn't tell Drake that I read inside the stomach that the frog was powered by Mountain Dew and Doritos.

**Drake**: If something like that happened to Stella… Who would I face? -Gulps- ...Knowing my luck, I may have to face that fox of a nightmare that had my mom white as a sheet that one time.

* * *

"Campers!" Chris announced. "It's time to announce the next fighter! And our lucky contestant is..."

The pictures flew by randomly, before suddenly stopping at…

"...Mozart of the Geeks!"

"Cowabunga!" Mozart yelled out, as he lept onto the arena, and looked at Twiggy. "What, no cheer?"

"Sorry, but I'm kinda on the Popular's cheering squad. Hope you understand." Answered Twiggy.

"Sounds fair. So, what gnarly baddie will I be facing off against?" Mozart asked.

"Good question, Mozart!" Chris answered back, as the images were again going too fast for anyone to think of what boss it could be. It eventually stopped on… "You'll be facing against Guard Armor from Kingdom Hearts!"

"Righteous! Something resembling a knight against a fightin' inventor?" Mozart mused to himself. "That sounds bitchin'!"

Marissa chuckled. "Knights? They're good and all, but Paladins outclass them in one shot, anyway."

At that moment, what appeared to be a pile of purple-colored armor pieces were on the arena floor. Within a moment, the armor activated, as its feet and arms started to hover near the chest, Rayman style. It then picked up the head, as it looked at the Inventor.

"So… Anything about Guard Armor Mozart may wanna know about?" Nelson asked Korpse. "I know very little about the Kingdom Hearts series."

"Well, for starters, if you're wanting to stream the series, clear your whole streaming schedule." Korpse explained. "You may be streaming that series for nearly a year. You're better off Lets Playing the series."

"For sure." Nelson nodded in response.

Back on the arena, Mozart grinned. "Okay, time for some major-league butt kickin'!"

He lept into the air, and aimed his kick at the Guard Armor. The result was predictable.

"Fffffffff..." Mozart winced in pain.

The Guard Armor swatted him off, as he twirled around, in a defensive counter-measure, as Mozart got up.

"Hey, what's the damage?" Mozart complained. "I thought Kingdom Hearts was Disney! All full of fluff and kindness!"

"Someone didn't watch Fantasia." Drake whispered to Stella.

Mozart, now brandishing his bo, started to strike at the Guard Armor, only to realize it wasn't doing any damage.

"Ugh, why isn't it working?!" Mozart yelled out. "This is a bogus boss!"

The Guard Armor plucked him off his feet, nearly sending Mozart over the edge of the arena. Mozart hopped back on his feet, as he looked for any weak points.

"Okay, King Arthur, dude..." Mozart commented, as he gave the suit a dark glare. "Time to round out THIS numb—OOF!"

The Guard Armor plucked Mozart off of the arena, and onto safety mats on the ground.

"And that's game! Mozart blows it for the Geeks, meaning the Guard Armor wins this round!" Chris announced. "Seriously, for a geek, you should know where enemy weak points are."

"Yeesh, you think I could have had this info, I dunno… SOONER?!" Mozart yelled out loud.

"So… What did Mozart should have done?" Olivia asked Nelson.

"Well, if he wanted to continue surviving, he should have aimed for the hands and feet." Nelson explained. "He'll get eaten alive by the heartless if he ever tries the Kingdom Hearts games..."

"Wow, true bad folk, huh?" Olivia mused.

* * *

"Campers!" Chris announced. "It's time for the next boss to be fought. And our camper going toe to toe against our next boss will be..."

The camper's heads on-screen cycled around in a random order, as it stopped on…

"...Nelson from the Geeks!"

Nelson nodded, as he got up. "Okay, whoever I'm facing… I'm not sure what'll happen, but..."

Korpse warmly smiled at her friend. "Nel, you'll do fine. Trust me."

Nelson smiled back, as he made his way to the arena, and was standing.

"So… Who am I gonna be facing?" Nelson asked. "Petey Piranha? Top Man? Miltank?"

"Actually..." Chris answered back. "You'll be facing off against..."

The randomizer started up again, cycling through several bosses, before it stopped at a halt on…

"...Redd White, from Phoenix Wright!" Chris announced out loud.

Walking onto the arena appeared to be a male, about as tall as Drake, and most likely stronger than him, too. He had purple hair, a pink suit embedded with diamonds, a tie also embedded with diamonds, and had a ring on each finger, which also had a diamond on it as well. He gave off a cocky grin to Nelson, as the gamer looked up at Redd.

"Wow… Jewelry store, much?" Nelson asked back, nervously.

"Just a kid?" Redd commented. "This'll be over… quick."

He then gave off a pose, his jewels helping him sparkle along the way…

Verna was breathing through her teeth, glaring at Redd in the arena.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, Redd is one cocky jerk, huh?**

**Nelson:** Dude has more jewelry on than Xantara! Getting hit by him… Will hurt.

**Steph:** I so very much adore his fashion choices…

**Verna**: -She is giving off a dark glare- If there's one game character I wanna choke so much… It would be Redd White, the pretentious, cocky ass.

**Olivia**: I know my bad guys, and Redd is one BAD guy. I may like them, but I never go ga-ga for murderers!

* * *

Nelson was still looking up at Redd, as an idea crossed him.

"So… What's up?" Nelson asked.

Redd then looked up. "Well… The sun, clouds, space..." He answered, as he looked back down. "But surely, I jest. You'll have to try harder than that, short person."

"Damn..." Nelson cursed, as he tried to punch at Redd, but to no avail. He then picked up the gamer by the head.

"I'm afraid your little game ends here." Redd commented, as he flashed a grin. "Farewell, Nelson..."

Nelson then gained a grin of his own, as he kicked Redd right in the face, knocking one of the teeth out.

Redd, having been downed by Nelson's kick, whimpered at his now ruined image. At that point…

"KWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Redd screamed out loud.

"Ha-HA! TAKE THAT!" Nelson replied back at his opponent.

"No… It's impossabichable..." Redd whimpered, as he got back up, and glared at Nelson. "YOU!"

"Eep!" Nelson went wide eyed in horror, as a paper airplane was threwn into the arena. Nelson picked it up, and started to read it.

"Hmm… I see..."

"Hey, wait! What's on that paper?!" Redd shouted out loud.

"Oh, nothing… Just a list of people that sounded very familiar to me, somehow." Nelson answered back. "Rai, Spankety, Christina… Ooh, what's this? Tomomi?" His eyes then took a dark glare. "You… **DICKCOCK!**"

Redd stopped in an instant. "Stop, desist! Please!" He begged at the short teenager.

"Since I can't beat you physically, though I want to for adding my sister's name to this list… Just give up now… Or I shall keep on reading." Nelson commented back.

Redd then sighed, as he walked over to the edge of the arena.

"...You win, shorty." Redd said out loud, as he stepped off of the arena. Chris grinned at that.

"And by a stroke of luck, Nelson wins the Geeks their first point!" Chris announced out loud.

"Thanks, Chris… But, I wonder who sent it..." Nelson pondered.

* * *

**Confessional: Maybe a guardian angel?**

**Nelson:** Rai and Spankety, those are nicknames I gave my Pokemon… Plus, this list smells like… tea.

**Xantara**: Hey, I had to help my 'little bro' out. He was having a bit of trouble there.

**Verna:** HA! Take THAT, you purple-haired dick! I really owe Nelson big for taking on that jerk mostly on his own.

* * *

At that point, Redd started to malfunction, as it exploded, sending parts everywhere.

"Chris, blackmail was bad enough, he had to self-destruct, too?!" Nelson asked out loud.

"Hey, gives us enough room for more baddies." Chris replied back, shrugging. "Now, make yourself scarce while I announce the next matchup."

"You're the boss." Nelson said, as he hopped off the arena and sat next to Korpse.

"Well, huh." Korpse commented. "I bet you wanted to kick him other than the face, huh?"

"Well… Yeah." Nelson replied back. "My sis had to hold back her anger once she got that far in the actual game… He just pissed her off BIG time."

"I see..." Korpse mused.

"Campers! It's time for our next bout!" Chris announced, as the randomizer started to display random camper's faces. "And the lucky contestant going to fight next is..."

The randomizer soon came to a halt.

"...Drake of the Populars!"

Drake nodded as he got up, and walked over to the arena, all with a cheer from Twiggy to greet the artist.

_Drake! Drake! He can make them break!_

_Either with a snake or a rake!_

_Gooooo, Drake!_

"Thanks, Twiggy. So… Who am I facing?" Drake asked out loud.

"Buh-Buh-Buh! It's all for the machines to decide." Chris answered, as he pressed a button, causing various bosses to be displayed. "And your lucky foe is gonna be… The Crystal King from Paper Mario!"

A slight chill got into the air, as what appeared to be a kingly robe came rising up onto the arena. There appeared to be a floating crown, as well as some floating eyes where the head would be.

"Drake… You lasted this long..." The Crystal King spoke.

"I'm quite surprised how you manage to keep those things afloat." Drake commented back.

The Crystal King chuckled haughtly. "I know you expect to win this challenge, but… I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that."

"Yeah, I'm not sure what could happen, either..." Drake commented out loud.

"First… I shall defeat you. Then, I shall present Lance with an iced Drake gift." The Crystal King spoke.

"Would naming a Ben and Jerry's ice cream after Drake be a good substitute?" Twiggy asked.

"Nope." The Crystal King answered back.

"Damn." Twiggy cursed in frustration, as the battle began.

The Crystal King summoned what appeared to be three tiny, floating ice sculptures. Inhaling them in, he then shot them at Drake, causing him some damage, including the crotch.

"Oww..." Drake yelled in pain, holding his crotch. "Now I know how Mozart felt like back in the Food Fight…"

A concerned Stella watching the fight, tapped on Korpse's shoulder.

"Korpse?" Stella asked. "You know WAY more about this stuff than I do. Does Drake stand a chance?"

"Well… It's the Crystal King; the last boss before the events of Chapter 8. Max HP is 70, Attack Power is 6, Defense is 2. Like he just displayed, he can launch his crystal bits at Drake, and he can also try to freeze Drake as well." Korpse explained. "Basically, for a non-gamer like Drake… You may wanna start crafting some hot cocoa for him. He'll need it."

Stella gulped, as she continued to watch the match-up between Drake and The Crystal King. Drake was doing a decent job going on the offensive, despite having been hit several times, and was fighting on low HP.

"Okay… Here goes nothing..." Drake commented, as he kicked the Crystal King, sending him back a bit.

"How dare you harm your superior..." The Crystal King replied back. "Very well..."

The Crystal King then started to glow, the glow getting brighter and brighter, as Drake kept on kicking him farther and farther.

Korpse watched the battle gulped with worry, as the Crystal King was on the edge now.

"Okay… I can do this..." Drake muttered to himself, as he started to run towards the king.

"Drake! WAIT!" Korpse yelled out loud.

"Huh?" Drake asked, as the Crystal King unleashed a POWERFUL attack, freezing Drake solid. On the screen above, it read 'DRAKE'S HP – 0

"And with Drake having ran out of HP, he loses it for the Populars!" Chris announced out loud.

Stella face-palmed in frustration. "Great going, Korpse..."

"Oops..." Korpse commented out loud, as some of the Populars were glaring at her. "My bad… Sorry, everyone."

* * *

**Confessional: The cold really bothered Drake today.**

**Korpse:** Strange… That never happened in the original Paper Mario, as far as I know. Hey, cut me a break; its been years since I played the game!

**Drake**: -He has been thawed out, and is blowing his nose.-

* * *

Drake was now sitting next to Stella, as Xantara handed the tall artist a beverage.

"Here you go, Drake." Xantara said. "This chamomile tea is widely used to help treat colds, like the one you have, currently."

"Thanks..." Drake replied back. "But why? I'm part of the Populars..."

"But that's just a title; we're only human beings on this earth." Xantara commented. "Popular or Geek, I tend to help anyone who's feeling lousy."

Drake nodded as he took a sip of his tea. "Tastes good."

"Glad you enjoy it, Drake." Xantara replied back with a smile as she went back to her seat.

"Campers!" Chris announced out loud. "It's time to announce who our next fighter is!"

The randomizer started to flash by the remaining camper's faces, still going as fast as possible. It eventually stopped on…

"...And it's… Olivia!" Chris finished. Olivia heard her name being called and got onto the arena floor.

"Cool! So, if I'm lucky… I may face off against someone bad? Like Sephiroth?" Olivia asked. "Or any other pretty boy?"

"Um..." Chris chuckled. "Let's see who you'll be facing off against!"

Chris started up the randomizer, as it stopped on…

"You'll be facing off against Haybot from Conker's Bad Fur Day!" Chris announced back.

"Chris!" Korpse shouted out loud. "That game was rated M for Mature, for its gross subject matter and cruel jokes! What's the deal?!"

"Hey, gotta have something the adults can enjoy." Chris answered back. "And here he comes, now!"

All of a sudden, what appeared to be Terminator-esque music started to play, as Nelson, hearing the music, gulped.

"Korpse… I don't like the sound of that music..." Nelson said, looking worried.

"You and me both, buddy..." Korpse replied back.

"You ever played that game?" Nelson asked out loud.

"Oh, lordy, no." Korpse answered. "It's way too adult for me to handle. And I played all three Dead Rising games. Including the DLC."

At that moment, what could be described as a robotic spherical object hopped onto the arena floor. It scanned Olivia for a moment, as it looked like it was computing something.

"Whoa..." Olivia commented, looking at the robot. "Talk about a giant, steel ball..."

The Haybot stopped scanning Olivia, as it's eyes blinked for a second, before…

"FUCK YOU, SENPAI." Haybot said out loud in a robotic voice.

Olivia chuckled. "No, can't have you doing that, now. Besides, I'm thinking he's straight, anyway."

* * *

**Confessional: NOTICE ME, SENPAI!**

**Olivia**: Yeeeaahhh, no. Not interested in that snorefest, but might as well explain. The local "Senpai" all the girls go gaga over in my school is on the Football team, is very muscular, and listens to country music. And I thinking he's a Gary Stu to top the sundae.

* * *

The Haybot looked at Olivia again, as he announced a command.

"Sophie 18mm." Haybot issued, as a missile attachment came from the Haybot.

"Okay… That missile's bad news." Olivia commented. "Eep!"

Olivia leap out of the way of the missile's path, as it exploded behind her, leaving behind a giant crater.

"Yeesh, what are in those missiles, anyway?" Olivia asked, looking concerned.

"I'm not that sure, either." Chris answered back. "It's not supposed to do that..."

"Wow… This thing's going haywire… I better stop that thing, and fast, before my bad boy gets hurt!" Olivia commented, as she dug out from her pocket, what appeared to be a jar filled with some clear liquid. "And unknowingly, said bad boy's gonna help out with this fight!"

"Er… Olivia? What is that jar filled with?" Chris asked.

"Nothing special; just some leftover water from Sting when I borrowed his towel the other day after his shower." Olivia answered back.

"Er, Olivia?" Cherri asked from the bleachers. "Way too TMI."

"No wonder it took me a while to find my towel..." Sting mused to himself.

The Haybot continued to hop towards Olivia, as she unscrewed the top of the jar, and gave off a grin.

"Sweat THESE buns, you robotic son of a bitch!" Olivia yelled out loud, as she threw the contents of the jar into the Haybot's mouth. No sooner than the liquid entered its mouth, it started to spark violently. She then ran behind the back, eying a button labeled 'Do Not Push' on it.

"Time to PUNCH OUT!" Olivia yelled, as she punched the button on the Haybot, causing it to really violently shake. She jumped off of the platform, as the Haybot exploded in a fiery explosion of metal and weaponery.

"Um… Okay, then." Chris said out loud. "But because Olivia chickened out before the Haybot exploded, that makes the Po-"

"Wait, Chris!" Olivia replied out loud, as she was hanging from the edge of the arena. "You did say that if anyone is knocked out of the arena, they would be eliminated. And my fingers are a part of me."

"Well… In that case, Olivia wins a point for the Geeks!" Chris announced out loud.

"Awesome!" Olivia replied back with a grin, as she let go. "Who knew sweat could be used for something, other than a sign telling you really need a bath?"

* * *

**Confessional: I'll be back… Next confessional.**

**Olivia:** And for anyone worrying, don't worry! I returned the towel and left it in its proper place after I was done with it.

**Cherri**: Hm; I never asked Olivia to ditch the sweat jars… Looks like her coping device came in handy, after all…

* * *

"Campers! It's time to decide who's battling next!" Chris announced as he started up the randomizer again.

"You know, if you squint really hard..." Sting commented out loud. "It appears that Nicholas is half a second slower than the others."

"Wait, half a second slower?" Nicholas asked. "I don't think you can cut a second in half..."

"And our next camper to be fighting is… Twiggy! Time to bring the cheer to the fight!" Chris announced, as the cheerleader jumped onto the arena floor.

"You BET I will!" Twiggy cheered out loud. "Though, I don't know that many cheerleaders in gaming from what I heard."

"Hmm… I kinda beg to differ. We've got the Pokemon Plusle and Minun… The Elite Beat Divas... The Ouendan... Juilet Starling from Lollipop Chainsaw… Ranks 49 to 26 in No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle..." Korpse mused.

"Did Charlie MacDonald… DO IT to all his cheerleaders ALL at once?" Nelson asked.

Korpse chuckled. "I… don't think that's even possible, bud!"

"Also, can we add Jumpfluff to the list of cheerleaders?" Verna asked. "It has movements like a cheerleader."

"Sure." Korpse nodded. "Other than those guys… Don't know many other cheerleaders in gaming."

"Okay… So, what rival mascot am I gonna face?" Twiggy questioned.

"Good question, Twiggy!" Chris answered. "Because you're facing off against..."

Chris hit the randomizer again, as various bosses flashed on-screen, before stopping on…

"...Actually, you're gonna feel the RRRRRRRAAAAAWWWWWWKKKKKK! Yep, your fighting against Rawk Hawk from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door!" Chris announced.

At that moment, what could be described as a humanoid bird flipped onto the ring. He gave the cheerleader a cocky grin, and starred into the camera.

"What is this; Just someone from the cheering section?!" Rawk Hawk yelled out loud. "I reckoned it's time for you to FEEL THE RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWKKKKKKKKK!"

"Wow, someone's feeling energetic today." Twiggy commented.

* * *

**Confessional: And in this corner...**

**Twiggy: **Well, at least he has mike skills. I'll give him that.

* * *

In the stands, Drake looked at Korpse. "Korpse, does Twiggy stand a chance? If it's from the same series I fought, and I lost..."

"Well, he has about 40 HP, and an Attack of 3." Korpse explains, as she scanned the arena. She then lets off a grin. "But if Twiggy plays her cards just right..."

"But I don't think Twiggy's a gamer, Korpse." Drake replied back.

Korpse chuckled. "Just you watch, bud."

Olivia grinned. "Okay, even though he's just some silly bird… He has a bitchin' tune to be listening to while frying this turkey."

* * *

Back on the arena, Rawk Hawk was delivering some smack to the Cheerleader.

"HARHARHARHARHAR… Your team should have stayed at home during their match against the Raptorsarus X'es!" Rawk Hawk taunted at Twiggy.

"Wait… We lost 89-0… How did..." Twiggy started to question.

"And it was Steph herself who delayed the next episode of Gravity Falls, suckas!" Rawk Hawk said out loud. "She made an online petition!"

Steph was appalled. "WHAT?! No, I didn't! I don't toy around with childish crap like that!"

"That's what happens when you're about to get RAAAAAWWWWKKKKK'DDDDD!" Rawk Hawk shouted out loud.

"Yeesh, what's next?" Twiggy asked. "You're gonna reveal yourself as some Cloaked Shadow guy and spam our eMail accounts?"

"Huh?" Rawk Hawk asked back, seemingly confused. "What are you blatterin' about? What's this Cloaked Shadow? No, wait! I don't care! I've got skills, punk!"

"Well, if you count mike skills as one..." Twiggy snarked.

"TIME TO RAAAAAAAWWWWWWWKKKKKKK!" Rawk Hawk shouted, as he began to flip, hopping into the air, and started to glide towards Twiggy, hoping to lay a smackdown on the cheerleader. However, Twiggy cartwheeled out of the way.

"Whoa, he's not kidding!" Twiggy commented to herself, as she examined Rawk Hawk's movements. "Well, if he can flip, I can, too! Don't try THIS at home, kids!"

She then flipped up into the air, and took out what's assumed to be pom-poms, and put them on. Once she landed behind Rawk Hawk, she starred at him, and started to run towards the giant bird.

"POM-POM PUNCH!" Twiggy yelled out, as she laid a huge punch towards the cheek of Rawk Hawk. She then gave off a grin.

Rawk Hawk then looked at the Cheerleader, and grinned.

"Not too shabby for someone who's on the cheer team." Rawk Hawk commented.

Twiggy smiled, as she started to step backwards. "Thanks, man."

"But… I'm just warming up! Prepare to be RAAAAAWWWWKKKKK'DDDDD!"

Rawk Hawk then jumped high into the air, and started to aim for the Cheerleader, as the Cheerleader chuckled.

"What's so funny? Nobody laughs before they're RAWWWWWKKKK'DDDD!" Rawk Hawk yelled out.

"Yeah? Well… Get ready to be PUUUUNNNNKKKKK'DDDDD!" Twiggy shouted out, as she ducked, with Rawk Hawk missing the cheerleader.

"Oh… crap." Rawk Hawk muttered, as he flew off the arena, and onto the ground. "Augh! NO! I, Rawk Hawk, defeated by a cheerleader?"

"And the winner of this matchup… Twiggy!" Chris announced out loud. "Seriously, great work turning his strong point into a weakness."

"Yeah, well… I kinda felt someone was watching." Twiggy commented back, looking up into the sky with a smile. "For you, mom."

* * *

**Confessional: Does that mean Twiggy's Glitz Pit Champion, now?**

**Twiggy**: Okay, I gotta admit… Mom was a fan of wrestling. Guess I unintentionally learned from the best, huh?

**Steph**: Hmm… The cheerleader is a more tougher gal than I once imagined… I should keep my eye out on her…

**Thunder**: Okay, I gotta admit… That was awesome. -Blushes-

* * *

"Okay, seriously… That was AWESOME!" Ada squeed out. "I've really gotta start playing games!"

"Eh, I just did what just came natural." Twiggy shrugged. "Besides, when you deal with testosterone junkies on rival teams…"

"So, I wonder who may be next?" Thunder asked out loud.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Nicholas commented.

"Campers! We're about to announce our next fight!" Chris announced out loud, as he started up the randomizer. "And fighting next is… Moana of the Geeks!"

Moana smiled, as she got on stage.

"So… Who am I gonna fight?" Moana asked. "If it's anything like Morpha… Swish!"

"Actually, there aren't any Morphas in this challenge." Chris explained, as he started up the randomizer. "Tough break, too. Cause I really wanted you to get revenge on it making the Water Temple, anyway."

"From what I heard… Is he actually the easiest boss to beat?" Moana asked out loud.

The randomizer stopped on a rather interesting figure.

"But enough geeking out; your opponent is gonna be Toasty from Spryo 1!" Chris announced, as what appeared to be a Jack-O-Lantern, wearing a witch's robe, came walking out.

Moana seemed uninterested. "...Kinda a hard act to follow, following Rawk Hawk."

She then reached behind her back, and pulled out what appeared to be a water balloon.

"But gotta give the people a show." Moana commented, as she threw the water balloon at Toasty. At that moment, Toasty's outfit gave way, showing who he _really _was… A sheep on stilts.

"Baaaa..." The sheep let out a baa, as it ran off the arena platform.

"...Okay, then. Moana wins a point for her team!" Chris announced. "Seriously, that's kinda anticlimactic."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Moana replied back, as she climbed off the arena, and rejoined her friends on the bleachers.

"Congrats on the victory, Moana!" Sting said out loud with a smile.

"Thanks, Sting!" Moana replied back. "Though seriously, I was expecting a kill your ass boss. Even Olivia held her own against a Terminator wannabee."

"Okay, campers… We need some excitement after that last match." Chris commented. "So, let's see who's gonna be battling next!"

The randomizer started up again, as everyone was watching on who was gonna be fighting next. "And our next fight's gonna be… Korpse!"

"Well, looks like you're up." Nelson commented. "Good luck, Korpse!"

Korpse nodded back, as she made her way to the arena, and was greeted with a cheer.

_Korpse is our awesome gamer gal!_

_If she's camping for the team, she's our pal!_

_YAAAAAAAAYYY, KORPSE!_

"Thanks, Twiggy. So… What baddie am I gonna be facing off against?" Korpse asked out loud.

"Perfect question!" Chris replied out loud, as he started up the randomizer. "Your opponent? It's none other than… Bad Girl from No More Heroes!"

Korpse gulped. "Wait, You mean to tell me… You have BAD GIRL as an opponent?! She's basically nothing but… Are YOU trying to get this show yanked off the air?!"

Nelson gulped as Olivia took notice.

"You seem a little troubled." Olivia asked. "You're worried about this Bad Girl being… You know, bad?"

"No… It's not that." Nelson commented. "Bad Girl is named that for being… Well, she's pretty much a psychopath, at best."

"So, she isn't into… Bad clothing?" Olivia asked, looking worried.

"Nope. And we're glad that it's just an animatronic. Otherwise… I would be fearing for Korpse's life by now." Nelson explained.

Olivia visually gulped. "That kinda… bad, huh?"

* * *

**Confessional: Bad Girl got banned from Bad-anon meetings after what she did to Bowser…**

**Olivia**: Okay, even though I'm into bad boys, especially ones with piercings and tattoos, if they already got a girlfriend, I don't resort to murder! Who do you think I am, an Yandere?

**Nelson**: -Is praying- God… Please send Korpse some strength…

* * *

Back on the arena, Korpse gulped at who was gonna arrive.

"I'm gonna die now." Korpse commented. "I'm gonna frickin' die, now… If she would ever arrive."

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Chris asked out loud. "Bad Girl? You're up!"

But at that moment, what appeared to be an explosion, was heard, followed by a humanoid arm falling onto the floor, clutching a baseball bat.

* * *

From the bleachers, Olivia took out a paper bag which had Sting's face drawn on it, and vomited into it.

"Let me guess… You wanted to vomit on him?" Cherri asked. "That would explain the bag."

"No, it's that... Just seeing a potential limb just fly into the arena like that..." Olivia commented. "Dismemberment really creeps me out."

* * *

Back on the arena, Korpse was alarmed.

"The hell?" Korpse asked out loud. "If I know what just happened..."

"Strange." Chris commented to himself. "That appeared to be Bad Girl… Or what remained of her robot's arm..."

"Okay… Then, who the hell eviscerated Bad Girl?" Korpse asked.

At that moment, a very familiar tune rang out… It sounded like the overture to Carmen… Only by a toy piano tune.

Korpse gulped. "Oh… shit. If I know that song… Some serious shit's gonna go down..."

She then grabbed Bad Girl's baseball bat, as she readied for combat.

"Okay, you Fozzie Bear wannabee..." Korpse spat out. "Bring it, punk."

* * *

Back on the bleachers, everyone watched, as they started to expect the worst.

"Aw, come ON! She's gotta face up against Freddy Fazbear, now?!" Nelson yelled out loud. "I almost wish it WERE Bad Girl!"

"I can sense a Fear Status effect in us all..." Marissa muttered. "Why does that silly animatronic and his friends does that?"

Mozart, however, was shaking like a leaf in pure terror. Verna took notice.

"So… Are you even okay?" Verna asked out loud, as…

"Nope! Nada!" Mozart yelled out, as he jumped up. "You're on your own, dudes! I'll see you gnarly bros AFTER Korpse deals with that… THING… Whatever!"

He then ran off, as Verna sighed.

"Wimp..." Verna commented to herself. "You've made a pretty bad career choice..."

* * *

The contestants and Korpse on the arena watched, as a brown, animatronic bear wearing a top hat and a bow tie walked over to the arena, towering Korpse a slight bit.

"Okay, I'm not sure what kinda combat capabilities that Freddy may have..." Korpse said to herself, as she looked at Twiggy, readying for a cheer. "Hope you've got a uplifting cheer for me."

_"Korpse's courage is so moist!"_

_"Freddy made a crappy career choice!"_

_"GOOOOOOOO, KORPSE!"_

Korpse chuckled. "Thanks for the cheer of confidence, Twiggy."

Freddy then looked at Korpse, as…

**"SQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUURRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!"**

HONK!

Korpse chuckled, as she honked on Freddy's nose with the baseball bat.

"Hee-Hee! This is like that poster I got back at home!" Korpse commented out loud, as she continued to squeak on Freddy's nose.

"Korpse!" Verna yelled out loud. "Freddy is in front of your face... Destroy it already!"

"Oh, right! Forgot I had a murderous Jump Scare in front of me." Korpse replied to herself, as she gave a glance at Freddy. "Hey, Korpsiplier here to deliver a Graham Slam to your FACE! SCORING KORPSE SLAM!"

At that moment, she swung the bat at Freddy's face… HARD, decapitating the animatronic, and sending it into the horizion. Without its head, Freddy fell onto its knees, and onto its stomach, before exploding in a shower of sparks.

"Okay, and our victor this round goes to… Korpse!" Chris announced, as the Populars cheered loudly. "Seriously, how do you even do that? I couldn't even get past Night 3!"

"Eh, just practice. And not drinking too much before playing Five Nights." Korpse explained. "Don't wanna leave a wet spot on your favorite gaming chair."

She then left the arena, as she sat back in the bleachers, next to Nelson. Nelson was beaming at Korpse kicking butt in the arena.

"Korpse! That was very cool!" Nelson squeed out loud. "You really gave that animatronic the good, old one-two!"

"Yeah, to be honest, they kinda scared DoomTaku when I was streaming the game one time. So, I guess revenge took over." Korpse explained.

"I see..." Nelson commented, as…

"Ummm..." Mozart, having come back, nervously asked, holding onto his bo in defense.

"It's okay, Mozart." Verna sighed out loud. "I don't think Freddy can hurt you, anymore..."

* * *

**Confessional: Good job, Korpse! (See Ya Next Week)**

**Korpse:** Eh, I've had a more harder time taking on Bonetail in Thousand Year Door… Before Hooktail.

**Mozart:** Why did I have to go to the bathroom by myself when I was younger… Stupid bully…

* * *

"Campers! It's time to announce the next contestant to be battling!" Chris announced out loud, starting up the randomizer as per usual. The campers could make up some of the camper's faces, being some did battle. And eventually it did stop on.. "And our next battler is… Ron!"

Ron stepped onto the stage, as he nodded at Chris.

"Okay, I don't know this here much about video games..." Ron commented. "But I'll give it the old college try."

"Sounds perfect, because your opponent's gonna be..." Chris announced out loud, as he started up another randomizer. It cycled through several silhouettes, until finally stopping on… "...It's gonna be the Pokemon Zoroark!"

"Zoro-what?" Ron asked. "I don't get what you're talkin' about, what with these Pokemon or whatever they're called..."

On the bleachers, Verna nodded.

"Yep, Ron'll have to keep on his toes." Verna commented. "Zoroark have the ability to transform into the last non-fainted Pokemon in your party. And some are even known to transform into humans."

"Okay… So, where does that leave Ron?" Korpse asked.

At that moment, what appeared to be Nelson, walked onto the stage.

"Huh? Nelson?" A confused Ron asked, as he looked at the bleachers, but…

* * *

At the bleachers, Nelson was also confused.

"Wait… This Zoroark robot's mimicking me?" Nelson asked out loud. "I always thought it just transformed into different Pokemon..."

"I assume so..." Korpse commented. "But I highly doubt it can pick up on your mannerisms."

"Yeah, like me singing anime intro songs in the shower!" Nelson replied back, as he held his hands to his mouth in surprise. "...Oops."

"Hey, we all have our guilty pleasures, bud!" Benny inquired to Nelson. "So, what was it? Attack on Titan? Kill La Kill?"

"...Wedding Peach." Nelson admitted, looking ashamed.

Cherri smiled at the gamer boy. "Hey, don't feel bad; I liked that show too when I was younger."

"Err, should we focus on the topic at hand?" Verna asked out loud.

"Oh, right!" Cherri answered. "You can do it, Ron!"

* * *

Back on the arena, Ron nodded, as he looked at the Nelson wannabee.

"Okay, Nelson, or Zoroark, or whoever you're called." Ron commented out loud. "Let's see what you got!"

Ron started to run towards the Nelson on-stage, as it shot out what could be a black wave, knocking Ron back.

"What the hell?" Ron cursed out loud. "Not even Nelson can do that!"

The Nelson chuckled, as it reverted into its original form: A black fox-looking animal with what appeared to be red hair.

"So… That's what you look like for reals..." Ron commented. "No matter; I can still take you!"

Ron started to run towards Zoroark. In return, Zoroark shot a fireball at Ron's feet, causing him to stop.

"Whoa, what's the deal?" Ron asked out loud.

* * *

"Yeah, what IS the deal?" Nelson, in the audience, also asked out loud.

"Hmm… I get it; this Zoroark must have the move Incinerate." Verna explained. "It was a surprise to me when I first found out, as well."

"Much like how Swirlix can learn Surf?" Korpse asked.

"Exactly." Verna answered back.

* * *

Back on the field, Ron wasn't looking too hot. His HP was nearing zero.

"Crud… I gotta do somethin'..." Ron muttered to himself. "But what?"

At that moment, Zoroark shot a shadowy ball at Ron, sending him flying, and off of the arena… At 0 HP.

"And that's it! Ron loses this bout, and blows it for the Geeks!" Chris announced out loud.

"Hey, you say that like its a bad thing..." Ron replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: Totally expecting Ron to black out…**

**Ron**: Do you really think I know everything about this kinda crap? I'm no Nelson or Marissa, I'll tell you what.

**Verna**: At least he didn't get matched up against a Protean Gredninja…

* * *

On the bleachers, Ron was currently having his back rubbed by Xantara.

"Wow, that Zoroark really roughed you up..." Xantara commented out loud.

"Eh, I'll live." Ron replied back. "After living with my abusive parents for all my life, I kinda got used to pain."

"Well, that's changing after the show." Xantara explained.

"Campers!" Chris announced, as usual. "It's time for our next battle to take place! And battling next is gonna be..."

The randomizer cycled through several campers, before stopping on…

"...Sting! It's all you, Emo!" Chris announced again.

Sting nodded. "Well, guess it's my turn."

"Good luck out there, Sting!" Moana shouted out loud.

"Will do!" Sting commented back, as he got on stage.

"And who you're gonna be facing off against? Well..." Chris said out loud, as he started up the randomizer. It cycled through various bosses, before stopping on… "Your challenge's gonna be Chop Chop Master Onion from Parappa The Rapper!"

"An onion?" Sting asked out loud. "...Okay, then."

At that moment, what appeared to be someone with an onion for a head wearing a karate gi, was in a meditative pose, and floating towards the arena.

"Welcome… to the Arena Floor." Chop-Chop said out loud. "I trust you are here to redeem yourself and to acquire skills that are necessary for your goals."

"Sure, but I highly doubt I'll be doing any fighting." Sting explained. "I'm not that much of a fighter."

"Are you ready, young one?" Chop-Chop asked, as Sting nodded. "I shall give you my best. But let's see if you can challenge my rap..."

"Hmm..." Sting muttered to himself. "Guess the format's different, now."

Some music started to play, as Chop-Chop readied himself.

**Chop-Chop**

_Kick, Punch, It's all in the mind_

_If you wanna test me_

_I'm sure you'll find_

_That the things I'll teach ya_

_Is sure to beat ya_

_Nevertheless you'll get a lesson from teacher, now_

_Kick!_

**Sting**

_Ki-Ki-Kickkick-kick_

**Chop-Chop**

_Punch!_

**Sting**

_P-PunchPunch PuPunch!_

**Chop-Chop**

_Chop_

**Sting**

_Ch-Ch-ChopChopChChop_

**Chop-Chop**

_Block_

**Sting**

_Bl-Bl-BlockBlockBlock_

Chop-Chop was impressed at Sting's rapping, and gave off an approving smile.

"Man, you're so good! I'm gonna lose money with students like you!" Chop-Chop said out loud, as he lept out of existance. However, Sting wasn't finished yet.

"PunKickpunblocposblockpos..." Sting rapped out loud, as…

"Sting, you can stop now; you won, already!" Chris said out loud.

"Aww, and I was kicking butt, too..." Sting lamented with a smile, as he stepped off of the arena.

* * *

**Confession: Sting Rappin' Cool!**

**Twiggy**: Hmm… Don't ask me why, but I wanna try baking a seafood cake, now…

* * *

"Contestants! It's time to see who our next battler is!" Chris stated, as he started up the randomizer. It spun through the contestants very fast, before… "And it's… stopped on Ellis!"

Ellis nodded as he stepped onstage.

"So, who am I facing off against?" Ellis asked.

"You'll have to wait and see..." Chris replied back, as he started up the randomizer. It cycled through various bosses, before stopping on… "You'll be facing off against Dino Piranha!"

"Well… Okay, then." Ellis commented, as what appeared to be a Piranha Plant from the Mario series, combined with a dinosaur came walking up to the Liar. It roared at Ellis, as the liar noticed something on its tail.

"Er… Is that a watermelon?" Asked Ellis, looking concerned.

"Er, yes. Why?" Chris asked back.

"I'm kinda allergic to watermelon." Ellis explained. "Just touching one gives me hives, even with my gloves on."

"Oh..." Chris muttered.

"So, yeah..." Ellis commented. "In either case, I gotta forefit. Sorry!"

He then hopped off the platform, as Chris sighed.

"Okay, that was very anti-climatic. In either case, we shall be prepping for the next battle soon!" Chris announced out loud.

* * *

Ellis walked back to the bleachers, looking ashamed. Marissa was quickly there to comfort her friend.

"Hey, don't feel too down; it was just an unlucky match-up. That's all!" Marissa said, putting a comforting hand on Ellis' shoulder.

"It's silly that I was the only one to NOT fight." Ellis commented out loud. "Stupid watermelon..."

"Eh, I don't care that much for watermelon too, to be honest." Marissa replied back.

Ellis nodded back with a smile, as Chris interrupted the mood.

"Campers!" Chris announced out loud. "It's time to choose our next camper! And the lucky contestant is gonna be… Ada!"

"Wow, that was quick." Ada commented, as she stepped off the bleachers and into the arena, complete with a cheer from Twiggy.

_Ada, she can record-scratch_

_And has the moves to match!_

_GOOOOOOO, ADA!_

"So, I don't know much about these gaming stuffs..." Ada muttered.

"We shall find out..." Chris replied back, as he started up the randomizer. It cycled through several bosses, before stopping on… "Good news, if you like frogs. Cause you'll be facing off against Toadman!"

At that moment, what could be akin to a robot of a frog hopped onto the stage. He looked at the DJ, as she looked back.

"Okay… This is gonna be interesting." Ada commented, as Toadman shot what appeared to be an orb. At that moment, stinging rain came falling down on the DJ.

"OW!" Winced Ada in pain. "What the hell?"

Toadman kept on hopping, as Ada observed its pattern. She then gave off a smile.

"Hmm… If it worked for Rawk Hawk..." Ada commented, as she stood near the edge of the arena. Toadman hooped over the DJ, and off of the arena.

"And Ada wins!" Chris announced out loud. "Seriously, good job!"

Ada nodded back. "Thanks, Chris!"

* * *

Back on the bleachers, Ada smiled.

"Whew, who knew rain could… hurt?" Ada asked out loud.

"Maybe its… acid rain?" Nicholas questioned back.

"Also… Is it just me, or are those clouds looking awfully nasty?" Stella asked out loud, as she looked out at sea. Some dark grey clouds were approaching the island, signifying that a storm was gonna start up soon. She then saw a lightning strike come from the clouds.

"Whoa…" Drake commented. "Its gonna be one nasty storm..."

"Nasty ain't the half of it." Nelson replied out loud.

"Ugh, I hate storms..." Korpse commented. "They're the major killjoy to any game. Sure, we have generators in case our power goes out..."

"Campers!" Chris announced out loud. "I was just informed that a really nasty thunderstorm is on the way. Gusts of up to 45 MPH, and really heavy rain to boot."

"Gee… You think?" Ron asked. "We been

"Great." Sighed Korpse. "We gotta fight Scott Shelby, now?"

"While that would be epic, we're cutting the challenge short. Now, we see that we're tied currently. The camper that wins their next match will win it for the team! And let's see who our lucky battler is gonna be..." Chris announced as he started up the randomizer. It cycled through various camper's faces, before… "And it's Verna's turn!"

Verna sighed, as stepped onto the arena.

_Verna! Verna! She can do it!_

_Blast that boss to bits!_

_FIGHT, VERNA! FIGHT!_

"Yeah, not everything can rhyme with It. Okay, Chris… Let's see what boss I'm gonna be facing off against." Verna noted, as she was into thought. "_No Pokemon. Please, no Pokemon… I'm still keeping that a secret to everyone else..."_

The randomizer started off, as various bosses cycled through, before finally stopping on…

"And you're fighting against Miltank!" Chris announced out loud, as a pink cow-like Pokemon hopped onto the stage.

"...Fuck!" Cursed Verna.

* * *

**Confessional: Goldenrod City Flashbacks! NOOOO!**

**Verna**: Okay, I'm not mad that I'm going up against our pink friend. Seriously, I raised one during a Normal Type run, to boot. They're good battlers, to boot! I'm just mad because my secret… Ugh! Okay, Verna… Just play it cool…

**Benny**: If I know games… We're safe! Nobody seems to beat Miltank on their first try, and we only get one try! If we get lucky, we can win it for the team…

* * *

Stella was confused. "I dunno why Verna's fighting something so adorable..."

"Oh, believe me… They're not adorable." Korpse commented back. "They're the bane of your existence if you enter Goldenrod City Gym unprepared.

"Come again?" A confused Stella asked.

"Basically, that pink cow right there can ruin your whole day." Korpse explained. "And don't think that you can just toss in your Gastly, or whatever Ghost-Type you have. It's got the Scrappy ability. Bitch ain't afraid of no ghost."

"Wow… I got a lot to learn about games..." Stella commented.

Back on the Arena floor, the Miltank started to roll towards Verna, as she hopped over it.

"Okay, dodged its Rollout attack." Verna muttered to herself. "Best not rest yet; being it's a Normal Type, it's bound to have its share of moves in its movepool.

At that moment, the Miltank started to appear to be… twerking.

"Is that its… Attract move?" Verna asked to herself. She then grinned. "Awesome… Free move!"

Verna ran up to Miltank, and gave it a good punch to the face. It retaliated by stomping on Verna's foot.

"Ow… Ow..." Winced Verna, as she hopped on one foot, while holding onto the other.

At that moment, Miltank was starting up for another Rollout. Verna saw that opportunity, and went along with it.

"Okay, here's hoping this works..." Verna commented to herself, as she looked around. The thunder booming behind her, she grinned, as she hand-gestured Miltank to bring it.

Miltank rolled towards Verna, as Verna lept out of the way. Miltank couldn't stop where it was going, and rolled off of the edge of the arena, giving Verna the win.

"That's how its done." Verna muttered.

"And that gives Verna the victory!" Chris announced. "And with the Popular's 5 wins against the Geek's 4… That gives the Populars the victory!"

The Populars cheered out loud, while the Geeks sighed sadly.

"So… Yeah. See you Geeks at Vote-Off… Once this storm passes by." Chris announced out loud.

At that moment, what appeared to be a lightning bolt struck nearby, sending off a HUGE thunderclap.

"Guys? We may wanna start running for the nearest interior… NOW?" Thunder asked out loud, as the campers ran for it. Both Nelson and Korpse gave off a smile, as they went running with their own teams.

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

It was a few hours later, and the storm has subsided. While the storm was bad, the worst of it seems to have missed them by a long shot. Currently, Benny, Olivia, and Cherri were talking.

"Man, it sucks that we lost..." Olivia pouted. "And after forcing a robot to suck sweat, too..."

"Yeah, but… Who do we vote off?" Benny asked out loud, while he was polishing his sword.

"I say we go for Mozart." Cherri commented. "He's a nice guy, but he wimped out when Freddy Fazbear showed up."

"Yeah… I wonder what's his story involving the bear, anyway?" Benny asked out loud.

"Who knows..." Olivia answered back. "Besides him. Obviously."

* * *

At another part of camp, Xantara, Ron, and Nelson were busy picking fruit from some nearby trees.

"So… voting time. Who's it gonna be?" Ron asked.

"Well, we're not voting off Nelson, no matter what." Xantara explained. "He's making good progress with Korpse, and I'm not gonna let that fall by the wayside."

"Yeah, there's that." Ron commented, as he elbowed Nelson. "So, how was your date with your girlfriend?"

Nelson chuckled. "I wouldn't call it a date… Besides, did I see you look at Xantara, smiling?"

Ron blushed deeply, as Xantara put a hand on Nelson's shoulder.

"Okay, you two..." Xantara commented. "Let's save it for after elimination. So… Who we voting for?"

"Mozart." Ron answered back. "Dude wimped out while Korpse was fighting against Fazbear."

"Yeah, if he ain't ready for Freddy… Who's to say he may be ready for… Let's say, Nightmare Foxy?" Nelson asked back. "Nightmare Fuel for days on end..."

Xantara nodded in understanding, as the three continued to hunt for fruits.

* * *

Ellis and Marissa were talking amongst themselves.

"...And that's why I hate glitter so much." Ellis commented out loud.

"Wow..." said Marissa, looking shocked. "And all that because your family's Netflix recommended Steven Universe?"

"Hey, it's a good show." Ellis answered back. "I even liked the Say Uncle episode, as well. Though I gotta ask myself… Why would the Swat Kats need help from Uncle Grandpa?"

"Hell if I knew." Marissa commented, as… "WHOA!"

Marissa tripped over and landed face first on the ground. Ellis was by her side within a second.

"Marissa! You okay?" Ellis asked, as he helped Marissa back up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Answered back, as she looked at what she tripped over. "And look at what we got here…"

She held up what appeared to be the Zoey idol.

"We got an idol, F-T-W!" Marissa sung out, to the tune of the Final Fantasy Victory Theme.

"Hey, is that supposed to make a challenge easier for us?" Ellis asked out loud.

"Yep!" Marissa answered back, grinning. "And I know just where to hide it."

She stashed the idol in her sweater's pocket, all with a smile.

"Thank you, Mirian, for having a sweater with pockets!" Marissa shouted into the skies.

"Huh… I never noticed those, to be honest." Ellis commented back. "I was noticing someone more… cooler."

Marissa blushed back in response.

* * *

Mozart was busy walking through the island, as something caught his eye.

"Gnarly..." Mozart muttered out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: The level before Tubular in Super Mario World!**

**Mozart**: Yeah, at least I'm away from Fazbear… And that thing's destroyed.

* * *

A few hours later, at the Elimination Campfire, everyone was waiting for the host to arrive.

"Shame I couldn't take on a boss..." Marissa commented out loud. "Hope you don't hold it against me."

"Hey, these things happen. No worries!" Moana replied back. "Plus, I think you would have been kick-ass at one!"

Olivia sighed. "Boring. I much rather be drawing up something. Maybe punk OCs for a web comic. All while listening to Black Sabbath…"

Everyone looked at her with interest.

"Wow, never thought I was an influence..." Ellis noted.

"Did I mean Black Sabbath? I meant… Um… Hey, look! It's Chris!" Olivia quickly said, trying to change the subject.

"Geeks… Welcome to your third Elimination ceremony." Chris explained. "You know the drill by now; I ask you questions, then you vote. First off… Olivia! When you first arrived here, you… Kinda grossed out the world by collecting bodily stuff from Sting. Now… You seem to be palling it up with Cherri. Why is that?"

"Yeesh, build a Sting Shrine, steal Sting's apple, and it comes back to bite you in the butt." Olivia sighed. "Anyways, Cherri was the only one to open up to who I really am."

"Okay… Second… Mozart. You managed to fail against an easy boss. Do you feel safe, tonight?" Chris asked.

Mozart nodded. "Yeah, I feel safe tonight, dude. Besides, I know better now. Seriously, it IS possible to stub your entire FOOT."

"How that occurs… I'll never know." Marissa commented.

"And finally, before the votes… Nelson! You managed to beat someone who was more taller and stronger than you. Think you can be considered a threat?" Chris questioned.

Nelson shook his head. "Nah, I highly doubt it. Besides, Redd's just small potatoes compared to the crap I went through."

"What kinda crap?" Moana asked.

"I'll tell you later." Nelson replied back.

"In either case, it's time to vote." Chris announced out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Voting Time!**

**Benny**: Don't take it personal, but… I gotta vote for you, Mozart. Sorry!

**Mozart**: Gotta vote for that Benny dude. With a babe by his side, now… There's no telling what could happen.

**Sting**: I dunno who to vote for… Sorry, Mozart; don't take it personal, okay?

**Xantara**: Hmm… Gotta vote for Cherri. Sorry...

**Nelson**: I'm voting for Mozart. Please forgive me for this.

* * *

Once the last voter (Marissa) came back, Chris approached the campers with the Potato Chip bags.

"Campers, you know how this works by now… Considering you lost both Yolei and Yentoulis. Once I call out your name, come up and claim your bag of chips-"

"Wait!" Mozart shouted out loud. "Before you send out the chips… I like to play THIS lovely thing right here."

Mozart then reached into his pocket, and pulled out what appeared to be the Chris idol. He then handed it over to Chris, as he inspected it.

"The rules state that if a Chris Idol is played, any and all votes towards Mozart is negated, unless this idol is fake. Or unless someone has the Scott Idol. This..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Is the REAL Chris idol!" Chris announced. "All votes towards Mozart are now invalid."

"Whoa..." Benny muttered under his breath.

"Now, when I call out your name, come up and receive your bag of chips! Mozart is first, due to being immune..."

"Next up, is Nelson!"

"Xantara..."

"Ellis..."

"Nelson..."

"Olivia..."

"Ron..."

"Sting..."

"Marissa..."

"Moana..."

Both Benny and Cherri were left. They instantly knew that one of them were headed off.

"Oh, crap..." Cherri commented, as she grabbed Benny's hand for comfort.

"Benny… Cherri… One of you is about to be sent packing. And the final bag of chips tonight goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Cherri."

Cherri went up to get her bag of popcorn, as she sighed.

"Ugh, this is unfair!" Cherri shouted out loud. "Me and Benny just hooked up yesterday, and he's already gone? We been together since Day 1 of the contest!"

Benny walked up to Cherri with a gentle smile. "Cherri… You'll be fine by yourself. Trust me on this."

"Yeah… I guess..." Cherri commented to herself.

"Okay, we get it; can we continue it at the Slingshot of Shame?" Chris said out loud.

* * *

At the Slingshot, Chris was preparing the Slingshot for Benny to be launched. Both Cherri and Olivia were there.

"I still say this sucks." Cherri muttered.

"Hey, don't feel down; you got someone cool rooting for you!" Benny commented. "Plus..."

He then took a look at Olivia.

"You've got a good friend to help you out." Benny said out loud. "Olivia? Make sure to protect Cherri, okay?"

"Can do, Benny." Olivia replied back.

"Thanks." Benny nodded, as he turned towards Cherri. "So… Kiss for the road?"

Cherri smiled slightly. "Anything for the coolest swordsman ever."

The two went in for a rather long kiss, which lasted a pretty long while. Afterwards…

"Benny… It's time to be slung." Chris said out loud, as Benny strapped himself in.

"Bye, Cherri! Bye, Olivia! It's time to start my newest adventure… At the Playa." said Benny with a confident smile. "Launch me, Chris!"

Chris did so, as Benny was launched into the sky, as the two girls watched him fade into the horizon.

"As for the rest of the Geeks… You're all safe… For now." Chris announced, as he took his leave.

Cherri sighed out loud. "I… miss him already..."

Olivia put a comforting hand on Cherri's shoulder.

"Benny would want you to fight on." Olivia replied back. "He fell in love because you're tough and kind and awesome."

"Yeah… Still, it hurts… Moreso than any bug bite could heal." Cherri muttered out loud.

"Plus, it's not like you'll never see him again." Olivia explained. "Once you win, he'll be at the Playa, waiting for you to deliver some… Additional prizes, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah..." said Cherri, perking back up. "I gotta stay strong. For Benny's sake."

"That's the ticket!" Olivia replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: Shocking Boot!**

**Olivia**: Plus, I didn't tell Cherri, but… (Holds up a small clear container with the word 'Benny' on it) Benny's not TRULY gone from the island! I snagged some of his toenail clippings. Anything to make a friend happy. The Berri Ship shall EVER die!

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

Verna was finished with a shower, as she was putting her clothes back on. She then smiled slightly to herself.

"Okay… I can do a little training before turning in for the night." Verna said to herself, as she took out her 3DS and opened it. Upon opening it, a note fell out. She picked it up, and as she read it, she was taken back in shock.

_I know about your secret, and exposed it to my friends. Miltank just sweetened the deal right there… Along with your reaction to it. You better hope you have a prayer… You'll gonna NEED it…_

"No..." Verna muttered, as she pocketed her 3DS, along with the note.

* * *

**Confessional: This… can't be good.**

**Verna**: What did you expect me to do, just stand there and have Miltank take the win, giving one of the Geeks a victory if Benny or Marissa was chosen?! Ugh… My homelife is D-O-N-E, fucked! No wonder Miltank is widely hated.

* * *

Korpse was walking in the woods, as she eyed something that was in a bush.

"Hello…?" Korpse asked out loud, as she reached into the bush, and pulled out what appeared to be an idol.

"Hmm… The Staci idol?" questioned Korpse, as she started to remember back a few days ago.

_"Well... The Staci idol, for starters, can be used on yourself, or another teammate, and that allows you to switch sides to the other team. It can be played between challenges." _

Korpse grinned at her find, as she whistled the Evolved theme from Pokemon. She then looked at the camera.

"What? Expecting the Zelda Item Get theme?" Korpse commented out loud. "I like to mix it up a little. But now…"

She then looked up into the sky.

"I should wait until the right moment to play this. Sure, the Populars are good and all, but my status was the only reason I got on there for starters. Still… I made Verna as a friend on the Pops, as thus Drake, to an extent. But I'm a true geeky girl! I even managed to mix goth in with gaming!" Korpse monologued. "And plus… the coolest guy I know is on the Geeks as well. Most everyone ships us two anyways…"

She began to walk back to camp, idol in tow.

"Yeah… I should play it tomorrow. When the time is right." Korpse commented to herself. "Just one more night, Nelson. Then I can really let loose."

* * *

In the cabin, Stella was singing a song to Ada, Nicholas, Grace, and Heidi. It appeared to be from a video game, despite Stella not knowing for starters. Once it was finished, the spectators gave Stella a round of applause.

"Wow, that's very good!" Grace said out loud.

"Yeah, you're a true natural!" Ada commented.

"Thanks, guys." replied Stella with a warm smile.

"I'm sure you'll be a chart topper!" said Nicholas, impressed.

Stella chuckled. "Well, I only do this for a hobby, and for special events."

"At least it's better than my singing..." Heidi muttered.

"Really, now?" Grace commented, as she gave the mike over to Heidi. "Let's hear your vocals, man!"

"Um… better not." Heidi replied back. "My singing ability is kinda the same chances as the Detroit Lions, back when they lost every single game, going up against the New York Patriots."

"Come on… I'm sure you've got a good voice, Heidi." Nicholas commented back.

Heidi gulped. "Okay… As long as we choose a song that deserves to be ruined."

"Will..." Shuddered Ada. "Justin Bieber's Baby do?"

"Excellent choice!" replied Grace, as she grinned at Heidi. "Always wanted to ruin Bieber?"

Heidi nodded, as the song began, and she started to sing…

* * *

**Confessional: Total Drama Idol**

**Grace**: Okay… Note to self; never sign Heidi up for Canadian Idol.

**Stella**: Yeeeeaaahhh, safe to say that Heidi is tone-deaf.

* * *

Thunder and Twiggy were gathering up ingredients, as something crossed Twiggy's mind.

"Hey, Thunder?" Twiggy asked. "You mention that your dad made you sign up for football, despite you not wanting to. Why is that?"

Thunder nodded. "Hmm, very well. I can tell you, being I trust you… You see, my dad was always on the sporty side of things, while my mom was the more gentle-one of the house. As you can see, when she wasn't around, she would run kinda a tight ship."

"I see..." Twiggy commented back.

"Things were calm while she was around… Up until I was in the 8th grade." Thunder continued. "I got word that my mom was involved in a very nasty car wreck… There were no survivors of that accident…"

Twiggy was shocked, and saddened. "Oh, my… I'm so very sorry to hear that, Thunder."

"But wait, it gets better… After mom's death, he practically took over the family, and forced me onto the team, despite me not being athletic, at all." Thunder explained. "And thanks to my non-existent skills, I was pretty much the benchwarmer of the team."

"Did you… Ever ask your dad that you wanted to quit the team, if you never enjoyed it?" Twiggy asked out loud.

"What, me quit the football team?" Thunder questioned back. "My dad is HUGE, Twiggy! I even did that once, but that went no-where… FAST."

"Explain..." Twiggy noted.

"He… hit me. When I said I wanted to quit the team, he slapped me. Hard." Thunder replied back.

"WHAT?!" Twiggy yelled out loud in concern. "Can't you do anything about it?"

"Did I mention that he's huge? Not tall like Drake is. He's got the build of that purple-haired guy that small Geek from earlier faced off against." Thunder answered. "Guess I'm doomed to be a part of sports..."

Twiggy put a comforting hand on Thunder's shoulder.

"Thunder, I'm not sure what we'll do, but we'll think of something." Twiggy comforted Thunder.

Thunder smiled back. "Thanks, Twiggy..."

* * *

**WARNING: Steph does something VERY dark here. If you feel uncomfortable, feel free to skip this scene.**

Drake was busy drawing in his sketchbook, as someone approached him.

"Hi, Drakey-poo..."

"Steph..." Drake sighed out loud.

"So… I saw that you were palling around with another girl?" Steph asked out loud. "Gee, you sure do make girl's hearts break..."

Drake sighed. "Look, Xantara only gave me tea… and nothing more."

"Oh, and what does Xantara have that I don't?" Steph replied out loud. "Besides drugs, for all I know."

"Nah, I highly doubt it." Drake commented. "That tea did work wonders, though. My cold's gone."

"...That quick?" Steph asked. "Hmm… in either case, since that Crystal King, or whatever cooled you off… It's time to get hot."

"Hot? What do you mean?" questioned Drake.

"Oh, you know!" Steph answered, as she began to remove her shirt, as…

Drake was alarmed. "W...What are you doing?!"

"Just gonna show you every last inch of myself." Steph answered back, as she removed her shirt.

"Uh..." Drake said, as he started to look around in fear.

"And besides, do you want someone with the largest boobs on this island, other than that Bisexual Bitch on the Geeks… Or do you want a flat-chest like that starry-eyed retard?" Steph questioned back.

Steph was getting very close, with her boobs nearly touching Drake's face. Drake was getting VERY uncomfortable.

"Look, no means no!" Drake shouted out loud. "You're getting a little TOO close for my tastes! Do you even do this to EVERYONE you have a crush on? That's not what good girlfriends do!"

Steph stepped back in shock, as she started to put her shirt back on. "Fine… But you'll find yourself wanting another craving of me. Believe me. I will TRAIN. THE. AUTISM. OUT. OF. YOU."

She then left Drake, as Drake sat there, blinking. Not a moment later, he broke down in tears, crying his eyes out.

* * *

**Confessional: How is she not... I dunno, FUCKING EJECTED?!**

**Drake**: -Is crying in the confessional-

**Steph**: HAHAHAHA! I have that retarded f*** in my grasp now…

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

Olivia and Cherri were sitting at camp, just doing some thinking.

"It just feels weird, now that Benny's not around..." Cherri commented.

"Yeah… Still, he did say I should protect you, and protect you, I shall!" Olivia replied back. "Now… Anything that isn't pointy? I still have a phobia of needles."

"Oh… right. Your phobia." Cherri commented. "Well… I'm kinda at a loss, here… Acupuncture?"

Olivia gulped. "Err… Does that involve lotsa and lotsa needles?"

"Yep!" Cherri replied back.

"Crud..." Olivia commented.

"Well… I can't pierce your ears or anything; what would your parents think?" Cherri asked. "Plus, you got scared, thinking your bellybutton could get infected."

"...Good point." Olivia muttered. "Still, I wish I had something in which I wouldn't be so afraid of needles..."

* * *

Ellis and Marissa were in the woods, talking amongst themselves.

"So, is it true that your fingernails are super-thick and can scar?" Marissa asked out loud.

Ellis nodded, as he removed one of his mittens. They were indeed thick.

"Yeah, I got whats called Dermatrillomainia. It's the leading cause as to why I wear gloves. I scratch myself often when I'm nervous." Ellis explained.

"Wow… I never even knew..." Marissa muttered.

"Yeah, it's why I wear gloves all the time, to prevent me from scratching myself." Ellis commented. "Yeah, I had scars on my arms at one point, in which they faded. You… Won't think any less of me, will you?"

Marissa smiled back. "That'll never come to pass; you're my best friend, Ellis! The coolest Party Member around!"

"Thanks, Marissa..." Ellis commented back.

"Anytime, Ellis." Marissa replied back with a smile.

* * *

Nelson was doing some thinking.

"Okay, think!" Nelson said to himself. "How can I win Korpse's heart?"

He then sighed to himself, as he took out his 3DS, and started playing Animal Crossing: New Leaf on it. Upon seeing that his mailbox had some letters in it, he got an idea."

"Hmm..." Nelson muttered, as he looked out at sea. "Yogurt!"

At that moment, a note in a bottle fell next to him, imbedding itself into the sand.

"Thank you very much, Yentoulis!" Nelson said, as he took out the note, reprimanding him of the wrong usage of Yentoulis' name. "Now, to think up the most romantic love letter, yet!"

* * *

**Confessional: A love story better than Hunger Games…**

**Nelson**: Now… When should I send it…

**Olivia**: If anything thought me anything… -Holds up wooden dagger- This can help protect Cherri if anything dares happens to her or us. Hey, it worked in Minecraft.

**Sting**: Does anyone get the feeling that some serious stuff's about to go down soon?

* * *

Chris was near the Slingshot of Shame, ready to close out the episode.

"And Benny's blade is sheathed from the contest! But, what will happen next time? Will Cherri survive without her boyfriend? Will Verna live, despite her secret being told to someone? What the hell happened with Drake? Will Nelson's love letter work, and who'll be the next person eliminated from the show? Find out next time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS POPULARS!"

* * *

**Isle of Rebirth**

A figure falling from the sky, landed on the landing cushion with a soft thud.

"Whoa… This isn't the Playa..." Benny commented, as he got himself up.

"No s***, Sherlock." Yentoulis snarked out loud.

"Welcome to the Isle of Rebirth!" Kade announced back. "We're just here, wanting to find some clues for this idol, that allows some of us to come back."

"Yeah, and besides… I'm gonna be the first one to come back, anyway." Lance commented.

Yolei sighed, as he walked over to Benny.

"Sorry you got the boot..." said Yolei, looking at her former teammate.

"Hey, in retrospect, I already won." Benny explained. "Who needs money when you've got a cool girlfriend?"

"Cool… Totes tell me more?" Yolei asked.

* * *

**VOTES**

**Benny: Mozart (Doesn't Count)**

**Cherri: Mozart (Doesn't Count)**

**Ellis: Benny**

**Marissa: Mozart (Doesn't Count)**

**Moana: Benny**

**Mozart: Benny**

**Nelson: Mozart (Doesn't Count)**

**Olivia: Mozart (Doesn't Count)**

**Ron: Mozart (Doesn't Count)**

**Sting: Mozart (Doesn't Count)**

**Xantara: Cherri**

* * *

****Eliminated: Lance, Yolei, Yentoulis, Kade****

* * *

And with that, Benny is the next boot! I kinda liked Benny, and it was someone that isn't seen in Total Drama before, with his sword gimmick. And even though he may share similarities with Nation's Mustafa, keep in mind that I made Benny before Mustafa even existed. And how he went from super-afraid of bugs to being a fan of is a bit in his character development. And he even got a good girlfriend out of the deal! But this is where his adventure may end…

Special thanks to everyone who suggested bosses to me, and sorry I couldn't get to them all!

NEXT TIME: It's some messages from home! Though some of those messages are anything but sweet…

BaconBaka OUT!


	19. Squid? Or Kid? -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**WARNING: This episode, as a whole, is dark. Most likely the darkest I ever gone. It even contains some triggers in which even I felt was wrong writing it. And the final scene of the chapter may also contain some trigger warnings, as well. I highly suggest for the younger readers to read with an adult, guardian, or a caring older sibling, or read something else. In short…**

**Do not read if you are easily offended. You have been warned.**

SO very sorry this chapter took so long! But at least its uploaded!

Also, Happy Early Fourth Of July, considering you celebrate it.

It's time to start up the next chapter of GvsP!

**Korpse's Earrings: Smart Bombs from StarFox 64**

Homesick, much?

* * *

Chris is on Challenge Beach, ready to deliver the intro of the episode. The sky was covered with thick clouds, denying any moonlight from sneaking in, almost like something ominous was gonna happen...

"Last time, on GvsP..."

"Our campers had to face off against various bosses. And while some of them did pretty good, some… Not so much. Drake ended up frozen, and Mozart ended up harming his foot. He later wimped out when Freddy Fazbear made his appearance. But in the end, Verna faced off against Miltank, and won it for the Populars, sending the Geeks to elimination. But lo and behold, Mozart used an idol, which sent Benny hurling! And Verna received a note, telling her that her secret has been exposed!"

"Now… What will happen this episode? Will Verna fight back? What DID happen to Drake; he was sobbing in front of the Confessional? And what did Sting say when he said some serious stuff was gonna go down? Find out, right here, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"GEEKS VS. POPULARS!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_…)

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

Drake was inside the cabin, still crying. Stella was next to him, comforting her friend.

"Drake, just ask calmly… What's wrong?" asked Stella with concern.

"I… rather not say it; it was..." Drake muttered out between tears.

Stella had to think of something, in order to cheer up her friend.

"You… wanna watch some My Little Pony?" Stella asked.

"No..." denied Drake.

"Okay… Civilization Clash?" Stella offered.

"No..." Drake denied again.

"Gravity Falls? Steven Universe?" Stella asked again. "...TUGS?"

"I… rather be alone right now..." Drake muttered.

Stella nodded in understanding. "Okay, but if you need me, I'll be there."

Stella then left the room, as Drake sighed.

"This is like back when I was in school… Why did mom stop me when I..." Drake muttered, as he continued to cry.

* * *

Far from camp, Verna looked around, in case someone was tailing her.

"Ugh, damn that Steph..." Verna cursed out loud. "Did she seriously have to do that?! All because I fought well against that Miltank from earlier..."

She then blinked, as something fell from her eyes. In an instant, her eyes went blurry in an instant.

"Ugh..." Verna growled, as she reached into her secret compartment, and took out what appeared to be a box of contact lenses. "Good thing I picked up some extras; at least they don't know I'm near-sighted… And I plan on keeping it that way."

She applied the contacts in her eyes, as she was interrupted by…

"Oh… Am I missing something, Pokemaniac?" asked Steph, sneaking up behind Verna.

Verna sighed in annoyance, as she put the contact box between her boobs. "Steph, you already ruined my school life… Can't you leave me in peace?"

"That peace will soon come when I'm holding the million dollars..." scoffed Steph. "Also… What was that you were holding?"

Verna gulped, as Steph reached between her boobs, and pulled out the contact box.

"So… Not only are you a Pokemaniac… You also wear contacts?" Steph asked back.

"Um, those aren't mine." Verna commented.

"Like HELL they aren't!" Steph snapped back, as she threw them on the ground, and stomped on them, rendering them useless. Verna looked at Steph in shock.

"What the hell, Steph?" Verna yelled out in shock.

"Look here… You're done. Might as well fuck with you before you're sent packing." Steph replied back, as she turned around. "Oh, and by the way… No, nevermind. I wanna wait to see the fireworks. See ya around… Pokemaniac."

Steph left Verna, laughing along the way, while a stunned Verna looked down at her now ruined contact lenses.

"Ugh…" Verna moaned.

* * *

**Confessional: Yikes…**

**Verna:** Stupid Steph… Now everyone knows my secret, AND my contacts are now nixed! Here's hoping she doesn't look in that Delibird plushie's bag… Else… Bye Bye, Vernafree.

* * *

In the cabin, Steph was looking through Verna's bag, looking rather mad.

"Ugh, this is full of nothing but retarded Pokemon crap!" Steph cursed out loud, as she held up a plushie of a Delibird. "What the hell is this s***?! And what's with the zippers?"

She began to open them, and reached into the white bag, and pulled out a glasses case.

"Hello? What do we have here?" Steph asked herself, taking out the glasses. "Eh, nothing much. Bye-Bye!"

Steph then stomped on the glasses, breaking them as well. Putting them back into the glasses case, and back into the Delibird's bag, she zipped Verna's bag back up. She then looked at the corner to where Drake was crying.

"So, Drake..." Steph said with a sadistic grin. "How's Karen going for you?"

Drake looked up, to see Steph starring at him. He then went back to crying, harder than ever.

Steph scoffed, as she rolled her eyes, and started to leave the room. "Retard."

* * *

**Confessional: Don't expect many funny lines from me this episode…**

**Steph:** HAHAHAHAHA! Now Verna is fucked! This is too fun!

**Drake:** -Continues crying-

* * *

Ada and Nicholas were putting away their partying supplies for the night, all while talking along the way.

"So… This Don Diablo stuff's rather good, Ada." Nicholas commented. "WAY better than what I used to listen to."

"What kinda stuff did you listen to before?" asked Ada.

"Classical." Nicholas shrugged. "Yeah, talk about it not being exciting. I was also on a strict diet, and was in a private school… These last few days were FUN! Pretty much the most fun I ever had since… Ever!"

"Let me guess; strict parents?" Ada asked.

"Especially when your parents are super-important people." Nicholas answered. "Let's just say… Fox News serious."

"More like Fox News Stupid." Mumbled Ada. "Kids and teens are supposed to have FUN! Not be cooped in their room, studying up stuff!"

"Yeah, tell that to my parents." Nicholas commented. "They even forcefully canceled the public High School Homecoming game AND dance. All because just ONE person got a B Plus."

"Okay, even I believe that's too unbelievable." Ada replied back.

"Okay, he really banned dancing and music." Nicholas commented. "What fun can you have with Classical music?"

"Yikes..." muttered Ada. "Well, I'm getting you outta there."

Nicholas was shocked. "Wait, what?! Don't you know who my parents ARE? They posted billboards of me when I was accepted on the show! How does 'kidnapping' me help?"

"Oh, don't worry your blue-dyed hair over it." answered Ada. "I can be very convincing..."

Nicholas looked at Ada with uncertainty.

"Hey, it worked for Kevin Bacon in _Footloose_..." Ada commented.

* * *

Korpse was in woods, stringing up what appeared to be some colorful string.

"Who knew that Chris was into collecting yarnballs?" Korpse asked out loud, holding the yarnballs. "Though why he tossed these particular ones out is anyone's guess..."

She then looked at the string, and shrugged.

"But I'm not a sewer! But still, I think I can make something outta this..." muttered Korpse. "Maybe a couple friendship bracelets for Nelson?"

At that moment, she could hear some pouting coming from Verna, who was walking in the woods.

"And speaking of friendship..." Korpse commented, as she made her way towards her friend. "Verna? You feeling okay?"

"Hell no..." Verna mumbled. "Steph's at it, again..."

"Jeez, she's more annoying than a Stream troll… What did she do this time?" asked Korpse with concern.

"Well… Thanks to me taking on Miltank with ease, as WELL as winning the challenge, she went ahead and told her cronies, as thus my clique at home my secret, anyway!" Verna ranted. "Also, she smashed up my contacts!"

"Wait… You wear contacts?" Korpse asked out loud.

"Now I'm down to my last pair!" Verna commented. "Thankfully, I had the foresight to pack some glasses with me before I left, just in case this kinda event came up."

Korpse smiled at Verna.

"Well, at least you prepared for the worst." Korpse said out loud. "But… I gotta ask… Do you see your cronies back at home your _true_ friends?"

"Well, the only reason I joined up with them was that..." Verna muttered. "I was sitting by myself, just doing some math, when the girls sat at my table in Middle School. They saw that I had true potential, and after a while… Well, I kinda… evolved, to put it in layman's terms."

"An evolution you never liked, huh?" Korpse asked, as Verna uneasily nodded. "Look, I hate to be the one to say this, but… I don't think they wanted you as a friend at all. The only reason you got in… Shall we say Team Plastics, is that they were only looking for some fresh meat to mold, until they finally have the perfect opportunity to… Well, pull a Carrie, to keep it short."

"You mean..." Verna asked, as she sighed. "Korpse… You got a group of friends at home?"

"Or course, I do!" Korpse answered. "We may be a group of goths, but we care for each other as well. And trust me; you'll find that one group of friends, who DO care for you."

"Really?" Verna asked. "Wow… You're pretty much the first caring goth I ever met."

"And you may dress like you belong in some cheesy High School movie, but deep down… You're a sweetie. More sweet than Miltank, anyway." Korpse complimented.

"Gee, way to bring that up." Verna teased back.

* * *

**Confessional: At least Verna didn't face off against Kingdra.**

**Korpse:** Yeah, the goths helped me awaken my true potential. You should see some of my oldest streams; I was very meek and nervous. Then again, any streamer is their first time around.

**Verna:** At least Korpse is on my side… And I really don't have a grudge against Miltank; it was just being TOO unlucky at the time.

* * *

**Gigglin' Gryphons**

On the beach, Sting and Moana was playing fetch with Fang.

"Go get it, boy!" Sting threw the Frisbee, as Fang ran over to it, all while making a flying leap.

"Huh; never thought we find a Frisbee suitable enough for a shark." commented Moana. "Seriously, the things one can find on this island."

"Well, to be honest, it's made from coconut." Sting replied back. "I think Mozart crafted it?"

"Plausible." Moana answered. "He crafted several things from coconut, including our coconut TV, coconut Nintendo, and coconut refrigerator. I'm STILL curious about that last one."

"You and me, both. But hey, at least it keeps things cold." Sting replied back.

The two looked at each other for a few moments, before…

"So, Sting… I been thinking." Moana commented. "Does any of your friends have that… special someone?"

"Well, my friends Radko and Idana hooked up before the contest, and I know the perfect girl for Quillon." Sting answered.

"Oh." Moana said, as she looked out at sea. "Its that, one of my friends is looking for someone special."

Sting smiled back. "I'm sure she'll find the perfect one someday."

"Yeah, he will." Moana commented back. "It's that he's just had a pretty sad life; I just want him to be happy."

"And he WILL be." Sting replied. "Everyone deserves true happiness, even your friend."

Moana smiled back at Sting. "Thanks, Sting..."

"No prob, my Sea Sweetie." Sting replied back with a blush.

* * *

Cherri was looking through Olivia's sketch book. Her sketches bordered on cyberpunkish.

"Cool, this is very badass!" Cherri complimented on Olivia's drawings. "So many chains..."

"You betchya." Olivia replied back.

"Though I never though cheeks were piercable..." muttered Cherri.

"That's the power of research, bud." Olivia replied back.

"Seriously, these character concepts are great!" Cherri commented. "Some of them even look familiar to me somehow..."

Cherri held up what appeared to be a punk version of Stella, screaming into the mike.

Olivia chuckled. "Yeeeaaahhh, I kinda-sorta took some liberties with some of my characters. If it helps… Nebula works at the animal shelter?"

"Yeah, it kinda helps that you ask permission first before you use them." Cherri explained. "Stella may be nice, but I don't think she would appreciate it if you pierce and tattoo her comic counterpart without permission."

"I'll ask her tomorrow." Olivia replied back.

"So… Time for step two of helping with your fear?" Cherri asked.

Olivia nodded. "Lay it on me, bug buddy."

"It's nothing special; Its just gonna be me drawing on your leg." Cherri replied back.

Olivia nodded. "Eh, I did that all the time. Between collecting toe fungus."

"But it's nice to know how it slightly feels when the time comes that we get you inked somewhere you can't reach." Cherri commented.

"Isn't an ink pen more or less painless?" Olivia asked.

"Good point." Cherri nodded. "Still, it's best to know so you don't get the element of being suddenly surprised."

Olivia nodded back. "Yeah, there's that. So… I'm ready to be inked… Temporary, or course."

"Awesome!" Cherri exclaimed.

* * *

Nelson was laying back by a tree, thinking of what to write.

"Um… What rhymes with boss?" Nelson thought out loud. "I would say moss, but… Does Korpse even like moss?"

He then groaned in frustration.

"Augh! This poem stuff is very hard!" Nelson moaned, as someone approached him.

"You okay?" Marissa asked, looking concern.

"Hey, Marissa." Nelson answered back. "No, I'm kinda in Poet's Block… Silly, as I never wrote a poem before."

"Hmm, I see..." Marissa commented.

"Marissa?" Nelson asked, getting Marissa's attention. "Besides Ellis… You ever been in love?"

Marissa smiled warmly. "Oh, I have. She's LARPing with the angels, now… But hey, she would want me to have Ellis."

"Well… This has to do with a… love poem." Nelson commented. "I want to make it one of the coolest poems around that would make her really blush."

"I see..." Marissa replied. "How about… _When you're around me, my status goes all Berserk_… Um… _We can finish a milkshake in just four slurps?_"

Nelson looked at Marissa with an odd look.

"Er..."

"Cut me a break; I never had to deliver a love letter to Mirian when we hooked up!" replied Marissa. "Still… Maybe a good night's sleep will do?"

Nelson nodded. "Yeah… It is rather late… Maybe something will turn up in my dream?"

"Hey, it worked for my buddy Brandon." Marissa stated.

* * *

**Confessional: Maybe if Verna didn't destroy Miltank, it could use Attract for you?**

**Nelson:** Ugh… I just want to win Korpse's heart! Is that too much to ask?

**Olivia:** -Her leg has a beetle drawn on it- This is some kickass beetle… And it kinda tickled to boot!

* * *

It was late at night, and over at the Popular's Camp, everyone was sound asleep. However, someone was struggling in their sleep…

_In a rather dark catwalk, Verna was looking around._

"_Um… hello?" Verna asked. "Korpse? Latif?"_

_She kept on walking on the catwalk, looking around._

"_Huh… Seems empty." Verna commented. "This place seems familiar to me, but I can't point it out..."_

"_Pfft… Stupid silly… Not that smart, are we?" A voice said out loud. "And I thought you were the Pokemaniac..."_

_The stage lights from above soon shined on the stage, as Verna gasped out loud._

"_You're…?" a stunned Verna asked out loud._

"_What do you expect to see, a blonde Flannery?" the voice asked, as she stepped into the light. The figure looked exactly like Verna… Only that she had black hair, was wearing glasses, and her wardrobe looked more geeky than ever. But there was a dark aura about the other Verna, and she had yellow, pupil-less eyes to boot._

"_Wait… You're stealing my look..." Verna asked out loud._

"_So? You stole countless of 'them' back in the Gamecube games." The other Verna commented back._

"_That was the main plot of the game!" Verna shouted back. "They were artificially shadowed, thanks to Ciper!"_

"_Oh, feeling geeky, are we?" The other Verna replied. "Yeah, you've always been geeky… Right from when you were young. Remember your childhood crush on Johnny Yong Bosch?"_

"_Aw, come ON!" groaned Verna. "I can't help that he's done anime!"_

"_Face it… You've always inbraced your geeky side. Even while no one was looking, even when you went to see Twilight with your so-called friends, and you got distracted by the claw machine." The other Verna explained._

"_And I still feel sorry about exposing that Turtwig plush to those horrors." Verna commented to herself._

"_See? That's what I'm talking about; it's either Pokemon or nerdy stuff on your brain. Face it; you're a geek, and you'll always be a geek." The other Verna explained. "**I AM YOU.**"_

_Verna looked at her other self in the eye with a dark glare._

"_No. There's no way in HELL that you're not me!" Verna shouted out loud._

_The other Verna gave off a sadistic grin, as she took out what appeared to be a pure black Pokeball._

"_Yeah, that's right… Time to PARTY…" The other Verna commented, as she threw the Pokeball in the air, releasing what is assumed to be…_

"_Whoa… It's a Dragonite..." Verna commented to herself. "And it's rather dark, and tall, and Gen 1ish to boot..."_

"_Yep! All the way from Season 1 of the anime..." The other Verna said out loud. "Take your best shot. Cause I am a Shadow… The TRUE self!"_

"_You bet your ass I will." Verna commented back, as she reached behind her back, and took out what appeared to be a Pokeball. She then looked at it._

"_Velvet, I know its been a long time since we battled. How about we get right back into the action?" Asked Verna, as she tossed the Pokeball. A Slurpuff came out, ready to battle, and was waiting for Verna's command with pride._

"_Velvet! Play Rough!" Verna ordered, as the Slurpuff happily ran over to the giant Dragonite, and sent it into a cloud of hearts and stars. Once it was done, the Dragonite kneeled over, looking like it was in pain._

"_...What the hell?" The other Verna asked out loud. "How is it..."_

"_Simple; Gen 5 was overpopulated with Dragons; you had to solely raise a Dragon Team to even SURVIVE online." Verna commented. "Thank Arceus that the Fairy Type came into play."_

"_HAHAHAHAHA..." The other Verna laughed out loud. "Try THIS!"_

_She then sprayed some kinda medicine on the giant Dragonite. It then pull itself back together._

"_Full Restore, bitch." The other Verna commented back._

"_Doesn't matter! Velvet! Play Rough again!" Verna ordered, as her Slurpuff did the exact same thing to the Dragonite. The Dragonite was kneeling down in pain._

_The other Verna was getting frustrated. "Ugh… Dragonite! Iron Tail!"_

_The Dragonite did so, as its tail started to glow a silvery color, and it swung it at Velvet, knocking it away._

_Verna looked at her downed friend in shock. "Velvet!"_

_The Other Verna grinned. "Aww… Your friend's all hurt?"_

_Verna glared at the other Verna. "Don't you DARE mock her like that! And he's not a friend; he's family to me. Plain and simple."_

"_Geez, take a chill pill..." The other Verna commented._

"_You know… I just realized something just now. If being Popular means being mean..." Verna said out loud. "Then… I rather not be popular to begin with… I… rather be the Pokemon nerd that I am. Yeah, a true geek. You are me… This… fake standing here? Is not the real me..."_

_Velvet weakly walked back over to where Verna was standing, as Verna gave her partner a smile._

"_How about we finish this lizard." Verna said with a grin. "Go for another Play Rough! Don't let that derpy Godzilla smack YOU around!"_

_Velvet nodded in understanding, as she ran towards the Dragonite. The other Verna grinned._

"_Give it another Iron Tail! Finish it off!" The other Verna ordered, as the Dragonite started to do so._

_However, at that moment, Velvet landed on the tail, and started to run on it._

"_The hell?" The other Verna asked out loud._

"_That's the ticket, Velvet!" Verna replied out loud. "Send that Dragonite back to where it came from!"_

_Velvet grinned back, as she pounded the Dragonite in a cloud of dust, with hearts and stars flying all over the place. Once Velvet was done, she ran back to Verna, as the Dragonite was now downed, thanks to its weakness._

"_I… don't understand..." The other Verna asked, as Verna walked over to her._

"_No… I understand." Verna replied back. "Being a mega-huge Pokenerd is who I really am… As thus a math nut."_

"_What about back on Day 1?" The other Verna asked. "You called Calculus evil."_

"_Eh, I was playing it to the audience." Verna commented, as she started to remove her jewelry. "Nobody knows that I'm a math whiz… Yeah, Pokemon really kicked my math skills in full gear. Still, the point stands… I'm a geek… And I should be proud of it."_

_All of a sudden, the other Verna started to glow, as it looked like it was starting to change shape. Verna shielded herself, as the other Verna started to change shape. In its place… Appeared to be a Chansey._

"_It's what I wanted to get into your head..." The Chansey spoke. "Hey, don't get all freaked out cause a Pokemon's talking… But anyways, just remember those words you spoke, and things should be fine..."_

_The Chansey then started to take the form of a ball of light, as it retreated into a Pokeball that was on Verna. She then took it off her, and looked at it._

"_Yeah… You're right. I'm a geek. And I am PROUD to be one!" Verna said to herself. "Now… How do I get outta here?"_

_Velvet looked at Verna with a look of confusion, as the scene started to fade out into whiteness…_

* * *

She soon woke up, and looked around the cabin. Rubbing the sand out of her eye, she got up.

"Hmm… Still a little too early." Verna noted.

She looked around the room, to see her fellow teammates, still sleeping. Stella's feet were sticking out from under the covers.

"Huh, never thought you slept that way..." Verna commented to herself, as she quietly left the room. "I've got a few more hours until sunrise. I can get in some mornin' training before breakfast."

* * *

**Isle Of Rebirth**

It was daytime, and the clouds were still covering the sky. Kade looked up, as she whistled.

"Whoa… Sky is cloudy today." Kade commented. "And kinda moist."

"Yeah, no s***, Sherlock." Yentoulis snapped back.

"The moisture is kinda high, today." Benny noted. "It looks like it could rain."

"Yeah, and all over my cashmere sweater, too..." Lance muttered.

"Why do you even wear that thing to an island contest for starters?" Yolei asked.

"I like it..." Lance answered.

"Still, splashing in puddles is fun!" Kade said out loud. "And with my prostectics, no need to track muddy footprints everywhere!"

"Er..." Benny commented back. "Do they still make footprints?"

Kade sighed. "Good point."

* * *

**Ameherst Island**

Back on the island, it was now daytime, and Olivia was sketching in a clearing. Right now, she was currently drawing up a character.

"Hmm… I wonder what kinda hair-do I should give him..." Olivia said to herself. "It's gotta be awesome… Colorful… Yeah, maybe a snack will do."

She eyed an apple on top of a tree, as she started to reach it, but to no luck.

"Crap! It's just too much!" Olivia lamented. "I can still touch it with my fingertips..."

She tried to grab it, and even hopped at it, but to no avail.

"Eh, I can find another apple to dissolve with stomach acids, anyway." Olivia said to the apple as she began to make her leave, as she heard some silent pencil marks. "Hm? That sounds like..."

She followed the sound, it getting louder the farther she went. Until finally, she reached the source of the sound…

Drake was sitting there, sketching in his sketchpad.

"Why did I even agree to this?" Drake lamented, as he continued sketching.

"Agree to what?" Olivia asked from behind, spooking the artist.

"Whoa!" Drake screamed out loud, until he realized who he was talking to. "Oh… One of the Geeks, huh?"

"Yeah. I heard some sketching, and I thought we could talk art before the challenge." Olivia replied out loud. "Plus, I seen your stuff during the Fear Challenge."

"...You wouldn't like it." Drake commented back, as she showed Olivia the picture. She took it, and was taken back in shock.

It was of a cartoon Drake, slitting his wrists, with a razor blade.

Olivia was stunned. "What the hell..."

"Yeah..." Drake replied back. "Knew you weren't gonna like it..."

"Can't you tell anyone about this?" Olivia sternly asked. "This is not right! Cutting is a no-no, both in real life, and in cartoon land."

"What CAN I do?" Drake asked back.

"Okay. First off, see this thing?" Olivia answered back, ripping out the paper from the sketchbook, and folding it up into a very tiny square. "Bye-Bye!" She then gobbled the paper down and swallowed the contents within.

"Er..." Drake asked, confused. "At least I used a non-toxic pen."

"Second, you shall face this problem or whatever's causing it, square in the face." Olivia commented back. "Cause from what I seen of your other artwork, your stuff's good. But this cutting stuff? Nope! Nada!"

"Yeah..." Drake replied back, looking down.

Olivia did a little thinking, as she took out the sketch of Punk Stella, and gave it to Drake.

"Here, I kinda stole your girlfriend's likeness." Olivia explained. "I was gonna ask her permission, but if I gotta cheer you up..."

Drake blushed slightly at the mention of the word 'Girlfriend'. He then took a peek at the picture.

"Wow, seems a little… Eccentric." Drake commented. "Especially with the stars… Still, it's really good. Nice job."

"So, you ready to face this problem of yours?" Olivia asked back.

Drake sighed. "Not… Just yet."

Olivia frowned at that response.

"But I know that drawing me cutting myself is not the answer." Drake replied back, smiling slightly.

Olivia smiled back. "That's the ticket! So… See ya at the Challenge!"

Drake smiled back as well. "Likewise."

* * *

**Confessional: Looks like things are looking up…**

**Olivia:** For a tall guy, he seems rather… Nice. But I still wonder what set him off, the poor guy…

**Drake:** -He is smiling as he looks at the pic of Punk Stella-

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

Steph was near the spider's cave, holding what appeared to be some bugs.

"Here you go, my pet..." Steph commented out loud. "Eat up, and soon… You shall be my ticket of taking out everyone… I even have a good target for you..."

She then displayed a pic of Verna to the spider. It lept at it, and shredded it to pieces, all while squealing sadistically.

"Perfect… Soon, Pokemaniac will pay..." Steph said to herself, as…

"Campers! Report to Challenge Beach for a special surprise!" Chris said through the intercom.

"Perfect… Maybe someone is getting ejected." said Steph, while giving off a dark look.

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

Cherri approached a meditating Xantara, curious about something.

"Hey, Xantara?" Cherri asked, as Xantara looked up. "I'm just curious about who you voted for last night."

Xantara visibly sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way, but… I kinda voted for you. Hope you forgive me for that."

Cherri nodded in understanding. "Don't know why, but I forgive you for that."

"Thanks, Cherri." Xantara replied back. "And sorry again for voting for you."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"It's FINISHED!" Nelson shouted out loud.

"What's finished?" Sting asked.

"My love poem to Korpse!" Nelson replied back. "Wanna read?"

Sting nodded, as Nelson gave the poem to Sting.

_**To My Gothic Gal Pal**_

_From Day 1, I really liked you._

_You are really cute, just like a Mew._

_From your awesome look to your nose stud  
_

_You and me are really good buds._

_And your gaming skills are top of the charts!_

_You totally dissemble Wily's bots into spare parts._

_With your black hair streaked a cool blue…_

_All I'm saying is… Wanna be my Player Two?_

_**Nelson**_

Sting read it, and smiled.

"Cool… Korpse is gonna like this!" Sting said out loud. "Seriously, this is great!"

"Yeah!" Nelson replied back, as…

"Campers! Report to Challenge Beach for a special surprise!" Chris said through the intercom.

"Awesome! A surprise!" Nelson said out loud.

"Race ya to the Beach!" Sting replied back.

"You're on!" Exclaimed Nelson.

* * *

**Challenge Beach**

(**Note: **The Italics coming up are from people from a different location.)

At Challenge Beach, the teams were greeted to what appeared to be a large computer monitor. There were some chairs on the beach as well.

"So, what's our surprise?" Mozart asked. "Movie night?"

"If so… I hope its The Princess Bride!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Nah, one TRUE movie that's a true classic has to be Lethal Weapon!" Grace commented back.

"Close, but it's not Movie Day." Chris said out loud, as he came onto the scene. "But I have a nice surprise for you! For making it this far… We've got your friends and family via Skype to talk to you and give you word of encouragement! They also sent some gifts!"

The campers cheered at that remark.

"Awesome, we get to talk to our parents!" Ellis commented.

Drake smiled mentally. "_At least mom's words will cheer me up..."_

"And first up… Stella!" Chris announced, as Stella went to the chair in front of the screen. Drake wanted to follow her, but with Steph near him, he thought otherwise.

_On screen, a couple around their 40's were looking at a camera. The dad was wearing a purple sweater-vest over a dark green sweater, and had some shaggy black hair. The mom had her brown hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a blue shirt with a heart on it, a green skirt, and was wearing some pretty expensive jewelry. Like Stella, they too had markings near their eyes, with the dad's being diamonds, and the mom's being hearts. They were Mr. and Mrs. Sirloin, Stella's parents._

"_Is this thing on?" __Mr. Sirloin__ asked. "Anyways, hi, honey! Me and mom's hoping you're doing well!"_

"_Yeah, when you signed on, we were a little concerned, but in the end, it was for the best, huh?" Mrs. Sirloin replied back. "Plus, you seemed to have gotten yourself a lovely boyfriend!"_

Stella blushed at that remark. "Mom… We're just friends."

"_But still, you've always been kind and generous to other people… Why, just yesterday, you were a meek gal, afraid to try out new stuff… Now look at you, cheering up other people." Mr. Sirloin explained._

"_Your birth parents would be proud of you..." Mrs. Sirloin replied back. "And Drake? He's so cool looking..."_

"_Yeah, we wanna thank you for taking Drake under your wing." Mr. Sirloin commented. "He'll be a fine addition to the Sirloin family someday."_

Stella blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Aw, dad..."

"_Anyways, we got you a present." Mrs. Sirloin said out loud, as Chris handed over Stella's present. She opened it to receive a new microphone._

"Cool, this is the Idolmaster 20K..." Stella commented. "These things are super-expensive! Thank you!"

"_Anything for our Sweet Starshine..." replied back. "Well, we gotta go. Good luck in the contest, hon!"_

"_Bye-Bye!" Mrs. Sirloin said, as the two waved goodbye as the video ends._

Stella smiled, as she got up. "Thanks, mom and dad… For everything."

* * *

**Confessional: A sweet meeting**

**Stella:** Yeah, I never told anyone this before, but… I was like Drake before. Singing helped me break out of my shell, and now… My songs shall be 40% cooler with this thing! ...Wow, I really rubbed off of Drake's cartoons in a way, huh?

**Steph:** Stella is adopted… And she's in cahoots with Drake? YUCK! She should be euthanized just for being adopted into a loving home!

* * *

"Okay, next up…" Chris announced. "Thunder!"

"I know just who I'm talking to..." sighed Thunder, as he approached the chair. Twiggy was next to him for moral support.

"If he pulls anything..." Twiggy commented.

_A rather tall and muscular person looked at the camera. He appeared to have a tribal tattoo on his bicep. He looked at the camera, looking rather mad. He was Mr. Lucas, Thunder's Dad._

"_Thunder… Son… No, I am ashamed to call you my son." Mr. Lucas said out loud. "What is this stuff about wanting to quit football? You're a man! You're supposed to be in football!"_

"Why bother being on the team?!" Thunder yelled back. "All I do is warm up the bench, all while being around muscular yahoos, talking about how they'll touch their girl down after the match..."

"Okay… That is a total dash of TMI." Twiggy commented.

"_And what's with this cooking crap that you and your girlfriend's into?" Mr. Lucas snapped back. "Only girls should cook! You should be out in the field!"_

Twiggy sighed. "Yeesh… How did you even SURVIVE after your wife died?! Look, if Thunder never wanted to play, you shouldn't force it on him!"

"_And why aren't you in the kitchen, making your BOYFRIEND a sandwich?" Mr. Lucas commented back._

Twiggy gave off a dark glare. "What. Did. You. Say?!"

_Mr. Lucas was taken back. "What? I only asked for you to make your boyfriend a sandwich."_

"Don't you DARE talk to Thunder that way!" Twiggy yelled back in anger. "The only reason you're abusing him to begin with is because you have no outlet to take your grief on! I'm completely flabbergasted at how you been treating your son! I don't think you're a true dad at all!"

"_Oh, yeah?" Mr. Lucas replied back. "Well, I think his cooking ideas suck big time."_

"Well, he's a better cook than YOU, both in skill, and personality!" Twiggy snapped back. "And once this season's done, first chance he gets, he's moving in with my family. Take THAT!"

"_Ugh, fine." Mr. Lucas replied back. "But don't come crying to me when she dumps you, son..."_

He ended the call on his end, as Thunder looked at Twiggy.

"Twiggy? ...Thanks for defending me." Thunder commented, smiling slightly.

"No problem, Thunder." Twiggy replied back with a warm smile.

* * *

**Confessional: A Sweet Gesture**

**Thunder:** Yeah. First chance I get, I'm quitting the football team. This may look like the markings of something new…

**Twiggy:** Yeesh, Mr. Lucas… What can I say? Other than add a dash of 'Up Yours'...

* * *

"Next up..." Chris announced. "Korpse!"

"Awesome!" Korpse replied out loud, as she lept into the chair. Nelson followed behind her.

_On screen, what appeared to be a Japanese male and a British female were on-screen. The male was dressed up in a business suit, while the female was in an expensive dress. The air around them showed a bit of authority, though. They were the rich Mr. and Mrs. Lobster._

"_Hello, Yoselyn." Mrs. Lobster said out loud. "We are glad you're doing well."_

Korpse sighed. "Mom, the name is ScoreKorpse, or just Korpse."

"_You'll always be our little Yoselyn to us, though." Mr. Lobster replied back. "In either case, we're proud of you for making it this far."_

"_Exactly." Mrs. Lobster commented. "When you first went through a… wardrobe change, we were shocked. But we soon understood about your feelings. Plus, you found yourself someone that can take your mind off of those silly games."_

Korpse blushed, knowing who she was referring to.

"_Yes, he will be a find addition to our family, someday." Mr. Lobster replied out loud, with Nelson blushing in the process, as Haruto, the boy from Korpse's picture, came into the room. His hands were stained from one of his paintings._

"_Hey! Just got done painting a pic." Haruto said out loud, as he noticed the camera. "Ooh, you're talking to Korpse! Hi, Korpse!"_

"Hi, Haruto!" Korpse replied back.

_Haruto then noticed Nelson next to Korpse._

"_So, sis… Is that the Nelson you have the hots for?" Haruto asked innocently._

"_Haruto!" A shocked Mrs. Lobster exclaimed, reprimanding her son._

"_Gee, sorry… Yeesh, comment just once about relationships to Viruskanner and Darknovel… So, I managed to smuggle you an awesome gift! Check it out!" Haruto said out loud, as Korpse was handed the gift to her._

"Cool! It's that game I had my eye on!" Korpse replied back. "Thanks, Haruto!"

"_No prob!" Haruto commented. "Plus, I hidden a special something, you can give to Nelson when the time is right."_

"_In either case, good luck with the rest of the contest." Mr. Lobster said to her daughter, as the three waved Korpse goodbye, as the video feed ended._

"Thanks, mom and dad..." Korpse commented out loud.

"So that's your parents, huh?" Nelson asked.

"Yeah. They may be a tad strict, but they do care for me and my brother." Korpse explained. "And are loosening up, now that I'm growing up."

"Understandable." Nelson nodded.

* * *

**Confessional: Spoiled Sweet for certain**

**Korpse:** Hm… -She holds up what appeared to be a pair of bracelets- For Nelson. At least it's better than MY attempt.

**Nelson:** Korpse's family is really cool! Though what they meant about me being a fine Lobster is … Well, I'm only 14! Am I a little too young to be thinking something like that?

* * *

"Next up?" Chris announced. "It's Marissa!"

"Neat!" said Marissa with a smile as she sat in the chair, with Ellis by her. "It be nice to hear from my parents."

_On screen, what appeared to be an African-Canadian couple was in front of a camera. The dad had an orange open jacket over a blue tank-top, and green shorts on. The mom was wearing a pink t-shirt with a heart on it, and blue pants._

"_Er, it's ready, Mr. and Mrs. Lambert." A male voice commented out loud._

"_Thanks, Brandon." Mr. Lambert thanked, as he turned towards the camera. "Hello, my Kick-Ass Princess… Dad here."_

"_Mom here as well, congratulating you for getting this far." Mrs. Lambert also said out loud. "Why, you're just as happy as you were when you were around Mirian."_

"_Yeah, the LARPers were a huge godsend to you." Mr. Lambert inquired. "Both helping you with your troubles as well as helping you out of the closet."_

Marissa smiled gently. "Aww..."

"_Also, we gotta give out a sincere thanks to Ellis, who's helped our Marissa love again." Mrs. Lambert replied back. "Your cousin Fauna? She may not like it, but love is love, no matter who or what kind of skin tone you have. Ellis? He's an upstanding person."_

Ellis smiled at that remark. "Aww… Thanks, Mrs. Lambert."

"_Honey? We have a little surprise for you." Mr. Lambert commented out loud. "It may not be much, but we know you like knights and all, we hope you like it."_

Marissa was given the package, as she opened it. Her eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Awwww, it's Issue One of the Sir Steve comics! Thank you, mom and dad!" Marissa thanked her parents.

"_Glad you like it." Mrs. Lambert replied back. "Well, we gotta go, now. Good luck with the contest and winning Ellis!"_

The two waved at the camera, as the video feed ended.

"Your parents are really nice folks." Ellis commented.

"Yeah, they're the best!" Marissa replied back. "Family's pretty much your TRUE party members, no matter what."

* * *

**Confessional: Truer words have never been spoken.**

**Ellis:** Marissa's parents? Thanks for birthing such a wonderful and cute daughter. I really mean that to the bottom of my heart.

**Marissa:** Yeah, I always liked the Sir Steve comics. He's so funny!

**Steph: **So, the Dungeon Queen is a Dungeon Slut? HAHAHAHAHA! This just keeps getting better and better!

* * *

"Okay, next up… Drake!" Chris announced out loud as Drake nodded.

"_Maybe a chat with mom'll help me out..._" Drake thought to himself.

_Setting up a webcam was a woman in her late 30's. She had black hair like Drake set in a bob cut, though there were some green streaks added. She was wearing a pink and blue striped sweater, a black t-shirt with a clown over the sweater, purple pants, and had some body piercings._

Most of the campers starred at the mom with awe, as she started to speak.

"_Honey? Hi… It's me, mom." Mrs. Flare said out loud. "How you feeling?"_

"...Like crap." Drake commented back.

"_I know… But your friends thought this would be good for you." Mrs. Flare replied. "And look at you now; you've got friends on here, as well as a crush on someone!"_

"Yeah..." Drake muttered.

"_So, let's get you back into the confident spirit, and take the world on!" Mrs. Flare commented, as she looked at Stella and gave off a wink. "Besides, you gotta hook me and dad up with some grandkids someday."_

Drake blushed very deeply. "Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

"_Oh, please! I already have the tattoo of you and Stella all set, son!" Mrs. Flare replied back, as she held up a sheet of paper. "Yeah, just waiting for the perfect time to get inked!"_

Drake mentally smiled at his mom. "_Mom… Always with the ink..._"

"_Anyways, I packed you in some sketch pads for you to enjoy. Go get 'em, son!" Mrs. Flare said right back with a grin, as the video feed ended._

Drake smiled back. "Even though that embarrassed me… Thanks, mom."

Drake walked back to where his chair was, as Mozart tapped Drake on the shoulder.

"Wow… That babe on the screen looked hot..." Mozart commented out loud with a grin.

Drake's eyes went wide in shock. "Mozart! That's my MOM!"

**Confessional: Momma Mia…**

* * *

**Mozart:** Drake's mom has got it going on… -He makes a phone gesture with his hand- Call me! My number is-

**Steph:** So, that autistic f*** came from her? And she looks... Why were there goo-goo eyes all around you, you old hag?!

**Olivia:** Cool, she's into body piercings and tattoos! COOLEST MOM EVER!

**Drake: **-Chuckles- Like Mozart would get anywhere with her. She's kinda older than him… And married.

* * *

"Up next… Ada!" Chris announced, as the DJ walked towards the chair. Nicholas followed her as well. "Now, Ada? Sadly, your parents were too busy to be able to talk to you."

Ada frowned at that remark.

"But we got the next best thing!" Chris replied back, as the computer screen turned on.

_In front of the camera, appeared to be a Swedish teenage girl with dyed-blue hair. She had some red clothing on, had a pair of earphones around her neck, and flashed a grin at the camera as she winked at the camera._

Ada's eyes went wide as saucers when she saw who she was talking to.

"E-E—Erika?" Ada squeed out loud.

"_In the flesh, Ada buddy!" Erika replied back. "Glacier is in the HUS!"_

"And so is Voltage!" Ada commented with a grin.

Nicholas was confused. "Glacier? Voltage?"

"_Oh..." Erika said out loud. "Forgot you're a rockin' newb in this DJ stuff. They're our stage names! Mine is Glacier, my cousin's is Blaze, and according to Ada, her's is Voltage."_

"Yeah, this stuff is a little confusing." Nicholas commented out loud.

"_So, congrats on making it this far, Ada!" said Erika, with a grin on her face. "You've really proved yourself to be a very cool DJ!"_

"Aww, thanks!" Ada replied back with a smile.

At that moment, Thunder ran up to the monitor, holding a pencil.

"Whoa, are you Glacier? I'm Thunder!" Thunder said out loud, with a goofy grin. "You make my life feel the wub so much… Can I have an autograph?"

_Erika giggled. "I'm on a computer screen, silly!"_

Thunder sighed out loud, as he walked back in defeat.

"_He one of the Populars?" Erika asked._

"Yeah, he even make a mean fish steak." Ada answered. "Though I never seen him react like that before."

"_Well, my time's running short; I have a gig to get to." Erika commented. "Good luck in the contest, and with your little friend there! Lat oss ga! "_

"I sure will!" Ada replied back, looking at Nicholas with a blush, as the video cuts off.

"Wow… Erika looked awesome!" Nicholas commented.

"Yeah, she's the best." Ada replied back, with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Confessional: WUB! WUB! WUB! WUB!**

**Ada:** Yeah, I pretty much consider Erika my friendly rival in the world of DJ-ing. She offered some great advice online!

**Nicholas:** Still confused about those stage names… Would Shade work good for me?

**Thunder: **-Shouts in the air- Curse you, fourth wall!

* * *

"Up next… Moana!" Chris announced, as Moana walked down and sat in the chair. Sting stood behind, so he would give Moana some alone time with her friends.

_In front of what appeared to be an aquarium sat a tall, tanned person, setting up a camera. He was male, and was wearing a swimsuit on. Next to him appeared to be a red-haired tween boy, holding a sea lion. And behind the two was a lady wearing glasses, and also had a swimsuit on._

"_So, I'm kinda new at this, Wiley. Are we on?" The tanned person asked._

"_Yep; we're on!" Wiley commented back, as the two looked into the camera. "Hi, Moana! It's me, your little bro Wiley!"_

_Moana smiled gently. "Hi, Wiley!"_

"_And your partners in Marine High, Jeff, and Luci!" Jeff replied back._

_The sea lion looked at the camera, and barked happily from Wiley's arms._

"Hi, Ohana!" Moana replied to the camera. "Do you miss your mommy?"

"_Aww, Ohana's happy to see you, too!" Luci commented with a warm smile._

"_Anyways, we're here to congratulate you for getting this far in the contest." Jeff said out loud. "We always knew you would get far."_

_Luci chuckled. "She still has a long way to go. Anyways, Wiley's been a great help while you were gone."_

_At that moment, a Latino girl around Wiley's age ran up to him and glomped Wiley from behind. She appeared to be wearing a green shirt, pink pants, and had her hair in six ponytails, with its ends dyed pink._

"_Wiley!" The girl said out loud._

"_Tilly!" Wiley commented. "We're just here, filming a message for my sis."_

"_Aw, and you couldn't invite me?" Tilly playfully pouted, as Ohana barked playfully at the Latino. "Silly Ohana..."_

Moana chucked at that scene, as she continued watching.

"_Aw, Tilly..." Luci also chuckled. "Glomping your boyfriend from behind, huh?"_

"_So..." Wiley said out loud, changing the subject while blushing. "Sis, want me to give you some advice on winning Sting?"_

"Sure." Moana nodded back.

"_Also, Moana?" Tilly asked. "Want me to check and see if Sting's the right person for you? I can blend into his crowd very… easy."_

"_Er… Would that require facial piercings?" Jeff asked out loud._

_Tilly sighed. "Good point. Moana? Just be yourself, confident, and everything will go muy bueno!"_

Moana smiled. "Okay… I'll try that. Thanks, guys."

"_No problem!" Luci replied back._

"_In either way, we gotta go." Jeff said out loud. "Good luck with the contest, Moana!"_

_Everyone waved back, as Ohana barked again, as the video feed ended._

Moana smiled at the camera, as she got up. "Nice to see you guys."

* * *

**Confessional: A Swimmingly Bunch.**

**Moana:** Yeah, I really missed those guys. And after that incident that was a… -shudders- bloody mess with Ohana, we saved the little sea lion, raised it, and… It kinda became the aquarium mascot. We would never leave anyone behind, and that includes family.

**Olivia:** Aww, they're encouraging Moana to hook up with Sting!

* * *

"Up next… Sting!" Chris announced out loud.

"Neat!" Sting replied back, as he sat in the chair, as the screen turned on. Moana sat by him, as well.

_Three teenagers two of them male, and the other a female, were sitting on a couch, dressed in similar clothes of that to Sting. They both had hair covering half their face, body piercings, as well as eyeliner on. But unlike the Cheerful Emo, these group of teens were… actual emos._

"Wow..." Moana commented out loud. "You weren't kidding when you said they went emo."

"Yeah..." Sting replied back, as Olivia squeezed between the two.

"Ooh, room for one more?" Olivia asked out loud, as she looked at the three emos onscreen. "Cool… So many bad boys… I'M IN BAD BOY HEAVEN!"

"_Yeah… Why are we doing this, again?" One of the males asked out loud._

"_Because we're Sting's closest pals, Radko..." The female replied back to Radko. "Our old selves are ancient history..."_

"_Still, he's sticking with us through thick and thin, when this sad, pathetic world rejected us, bullied us, and knocked us down time and time again, Idana..." Radko commented out loud._

"_In either case… Congrats for making it this far..." Idana replied out loud. "Even though it'll be worthless, we're still cheering for you."_

"_Yeah, and..." Radko started to say, as he glanced over at the male next to Idana. "Quillon? You okay?"_

_Quillon, who was looking at the screen at the time, nodded slowly._

"_Okay." Radko replied back, as he looked back at the camera. "Yeah, Quillon here is silent during this pathetic show… I tried to get it outta him, but it's worthless… Like our futures."_

"Aww, don't say that..." Moana commented back. "Sure, it sucks now, but it'll get better!"

"_I dunno..." Ilana muttered. "Between my favorite TV show being canceled and replaced with something involving some wannabee named Rusty… Life kinda sucked."_

"So? My life also sucked, what with me being stuck in a dying town and all, but I never let that stop me..." Olivia explained. "Well, except for the time I wimped out of a piercing and started collecting human fungi, but that's besides the point. Sometimes, you just gotta look life in the eye, and smile big. Especially **you**, you cutie."

_Quillon, hearing those words, broke off a smile, as he started to breath deep. He wanted to say something, but shut his mouth. He soon got up._

"_Guys? Please excuse me..." Quillon said out loud, as he walked out of the room, blushing **VERY HEAVILY.**_

"Wow… Never thought my words left such an impact." Olivia commented.

"Yeah, he gonna be okay?" Moana asked.

"_He'll be fine… Maybe." Radko answered back."Anyways, we have a gift for you. Hope you enjoy..."_

Sting opened his gift, and smiled big. "Aww, cool! It's a Garfield plush!"

"_That's not all..." Ilana said out loud. "Quillon also added something else to the gift."_

Sting reached deeper, and pulled out what appeared to be a bag…

"...Clip On Body piercings?" Sting asked out loud. "But, I've already got actual piercings."

He then looked at Olivia.

"You want these?" Asked Olivia.

"Do I?" Olivia replied back, as she was given the clip-on piercings. "Thanks, Sting!"

"_In either case, good luck..." Radko commented. "You'll need it..."_

"Thanks. And try to listen to Moana and Olivia's words, okay?" Sting asked out loud. "True friends always stick together."

"_We'll… think about it. Later." Ilana replied back, as the video feed ended._

Sting smiled warmly. "I love you guys..."

"Wow, you really care for your friends, huh?" Moana asked out loud.

"That, I do." Sting replied back. "I even think of them as my extended family."

Both Moana and Olivia could only smile back.

* * *

**Confessional: Awww...**

**Sting:** It feels just like yesterday that we met up in Elementary school… We been together ever since.

**Moana:** Sting's friends seemed troubled. But he really cares for them… -Blushes-

**Olivia: **So many bad boys… And yet, they appeared to be sad. Here's hoping my advice cheers them up.

* * *

"Next up… Nicholas!" Chris announced, as Nicholas got up, and gulped. Ada was by his side for moral support.

"This… is gonna suck." Nicholas commented out loud.

Ada grabbed his hand for comfort.

"Nick? Trust me… Everything's gonna be okay." Ada said out loud.

_On screen, a stern-looking couple was giving off a glare into the camera. The male appeared to be wearing a suit, while the female was wearing a dress. They gave off an air of authority, as well. They were the Rexes, Nicholas' parents. But unlike Korpse's mom and dad, Nicholas' mom and dad meant serious business._

"_Nicholas John Rexington..." Mr. Rex said out loud. "We are VERY disappointed in you. First off, you disobey our orders, and have put a strain in the Rexington family."_

_Mrs. Rex gave off a dark glare at Ada, as Nicholas' dad continued._

"_We thought this show would be perfect for your skills, but what do you do? First off, you listen to the devil's music, then you got corrupted by your 'friends' to boot. Including one who was one of OUR people! She should be VERY ashamed of herself."_

"_And your crush? We do NOT accept people like her into the family!" Mrs. Rex spoke off at Ada._

Ada tried to speak up, but was interrupted by Mrs. Rex.

"_Do you really think you'll get anywhere in your career? Especially using the devil's music, to boot?" Mrs. Rex asked out loud."And with you being white, Ada? You know what they do? All they do is murder, rape, cheat, kill our people… Everyone of them is doomed to burn in the fires of Hell."_

"Aw, come ON, mom!" Nicholas protested. "Drake's white, and he's a nice guy, from what I heard."

"_Yeah, but does he look like it?" Mrs. Rex said out loud. "He's tall and mean."_

"Stella?" Nicholas asked again.

"_Rich bitch who pretends to be nice." Mrs. Rex added._

"...Nelson on the Geeks?" Nicholas tried again.

"_Some child who should grow up and get a haircut." Mr. Rex replied back. "Look, from what we're concerned, once this contest is over, don't bother coming home. You can stay with whitey for all we care. This conversation is over."_

The video feed then ended, as Nicholas sighed. Ada was by his side within a moment.

"Hey, don't feel too down." Ada commented. "There's just some people who can't be reasoned with..."

"Yeah." Nicholas replied back.

"And hey, you've always have a place at my family's home when this contest's over." said Ada with a gentle smile.

Nicholas smiled back. "Thanks, Ada."

* * *

**Confessional: More bittersweet than anything.**

**Ada:** Is there any reason I don't f*** around with politics?

**Nicholas:** Yeah, I'm glad Ada and Kade came into my life… Especially Ada. -Blushes-

* * *

"Next up? Ellis!" Chris announced out loud, as Ellis got up, and sat down in front of the giant monitor. Marissa was by his side as well.

_In front of the camera, was a couple. The male had on a t-shirt and pants, while his wife had on a shirt, and some jeans. They were the Cookes, Ellis' parents._

"_Hello, Ellis. We want to congratulate you for making it this far in the contest." Mr. Cooke said out loud._

"_Yes, we are so proud of you, son." Mrs. Cooke also said out loud. "Plus, you're getting a bit better at spelling out the truth."_

"Thanks, mom..." Ellis commented.

_"But... We are a bit concerned." Mr. Cooke stated._

"About what, dad?" asked Ellis.

_"Your friend that you... have feelings for." Mrs. Cooke answered._

"You mean Marissa?" Ellis asked back with a blush on his face.

_"Don't be fooled, son. Her kind know how to get into your mind, then snatch up all they can and head for the hills." Mr. Cooke lectured._

"Dad, I know for a fact that she is NOT like that, at all." Marissa commented. "She's the exact opposite."

_"That's what she wants you to think," Mrs. Cooke replied. "But we've seen her type before. Faking interests just to get your guard down."_

"Mrs. Cooke..." Marissa said, looking at Ellis. "I can assure you that I'm a real deal friend to Ellis."

"...I still don't feel right about you two, but I won't judge." Mr. Cooke replied back. "Son? As long as you're cautious around 'her kind'… Then it's perfectly fine with us."

"Gee… Thanks, dad." Ellis commented.

"Now, we weren't sure on what gift we wanted to get you, but in the end, we know you'll love it." Mrs. Cooke said, as Ellis opened his gift.

Well, huh." inquired Ellis as he held up his gift. "It's a sweater."

"Hey, it gets cold at night." Mr. Cooke replied back. "Plus, you and 'your girl' match now."

Ellis nodded as he tied the sweater around his waist.

"Well, we better get going, now. Good luck in the contest!" Mrs. Cooke said out loud, as the both of them waved back, as the video feed ended.

"Yeah, Marissa? Kinda forgot to tell you about my family." Ellis commented. "They're kinda..."

Marissa put a comforting hand on Ellis' shoulder. "Hey, I'm sure over time, they'll learn to tolerate my kind. We're not all rappers, or gold hungry, or obnoxious. Sometimes, the kindest person you'll ever meet has a more darker skin tone. In the end, we're people, and that's what matters."

"Exactly." said Ellis with a smile, as some static came from the monitor. The two of them turned to see what was going on.

"The heck? This is… new." muttered Marissa.

_"Hello? Hello, hello?" A voice rang out through the static, as it soon started to give way._

Ellis couldn't believe his eyes. "No… way..."

_A girl a few years older than Ellis was shown, with purple hair and dark brown tips. Her face lighted up as she saw the teenager._

"_Ellis!" The girl yelled out loud with a smile._

"Isabel?" Ellis asked back.

_"It's so good to see you again!" Isabel replied back over the monitor._

"Yeah, last time you saw me… You were giving off a cruel smirk at me..." Ellis commented out loud.

_"Oh... You meant the urn incident. Look, I told you before, I felt horrible about that." muttered Isabel, looking down._

"Look, I forgive you." Ellis gently replied back. "And besides, it's not your fault at all; those Goal And Glitter creeps… brainwashed you."

_"Well, brainwashed is a strong term…" Isabel muttered back. "I dunno what came over my head, and thanks to my actions… I lost my bro."_

"Hey… Chin up. I'm still your bro, Isabel." Ellis commented.

_"Heh, thanks, Elliebean!" Isabel replied back with a teasing smirk._

"Aww, Isabel..." Ellis muttered, blushing in embarrassment.

"So… Isabel, is it?" Marissa asked out loud. "Whatever happened to those… Goals and Glitter that Ellis mentioned?"

_"Well... I sorta had them broken up. Told my parents about what happened, then they told the other parents... I'm sort of on the bottom of the food chain now." Isabel explained._

Marissa smiled back. "Eh, popularity doesn't mean squat. At least now, you can show the world who the TRUE Isabel is?"

_"Yeah. But the true Isabel was not only cut from the soccer team- the one thing I enjoyed in school… But also EXPELLED from school." Isabel explained._

"At least the other girls were too." Ellis replied out loud.

"_We also forfeited all our wins from ALL of our sports teams as well." Isabel muttered._

"Yeesh, talk about overkill. Ellis, was your great grandma in the Billy Graham league of religion?!" Marissa asked out loud with wide-eyes.

"Well, she did have a signed photo." Ellis answered.

"_Anyways, I better go." Isabel commented. "Good luck in the contest, and with Marissa!"_

The video feed soon ended, leaving Ellis blushing.

"Yeesh, way to embarrass me in front of my friends, sis..." Ellis muttered, as Marissa playfully pinched Ellis' cheek.

* * *

**Confessional: That's what family's there for, right?**

**Ellis:** Yeah, I didn't mention it to Marissa… My family's somewhat racist. And being kinda the rebel I am, I pretty much fell in love with her. I also kinda lied back on the favorite food bit; I like fried chicken. I didn't want to make Marissa mad at me, though.

**Marissa:** Nice to see that Ellis' sis left her old party. But talk about extreme Rocks Fall, Everyone Dies… Only with 100% less death involved.

* * *

"Next up? Cherri!" Chris announced out loud.

Cherri grinned, as she elbowed Olivia.

"Get pumped, Olivia!" Cherri said out loud. "You're a HUGE fan of body piercings and tattoos; you're gonna ADORE my family."

"Wow, you're hyping it up, big time!" Olivia replied back as the two sat in the chair in front of the monitor.

_On a couch was a couple in their adulthood. They both had wildly colored hair, body piercings all over, and punk-like clothing on, as well as tattoos on their arms. There was also a young boy seated between them, though only with his fringe dyed. They were the BittenBytes, Cherri's parents._

"_Hello, our bed bug! It's your parents!" Mrs. BittenByte said out loud. "Congrats on getting this far and winning Benny's heart!"_

"_Yeah, you really picked out one awesome dude!" Mr. BittenByte also said._

"_Also, you're kicking butt, sis!" The young boy commented out loud._

"Aww, thanks, Uzi!" Cherri said back.

"_And you're teaching your friend here the TRUE wonders of punkhood!" Mrs. BittenByte inquired out loud. "Diggin' the piercings you got, man!"_

"Thanks, but they're currently clip-ons." Olivia stated. "Still kinda afraid of needles and such."

"_I'm sure you'll be ready for the real deal someday. But still, you're almost like your mom, Cherri!" Mrs. BittenByte added. "Though without the group on Facebook I made involving punk girl gamers. From what I know, some Flare gal's own it?"_

From far back, Drake couldn't help but whistle an innocent tune.

"_Still, we got a good gift for you, Cherri." Uzi commented. "We know you'll love it."_

Cherri opened her gift, as her eyes lit up. She was now holding a gold-colored net.

"COOOOLLL! It's the Bugga-Bag 2015! It's the net to end ALL nets! Good grip, a chronometer, high catch ratio… The ads for this baby says the net CHOOSES its user!" Cherri explained. "Kickass!"

"_That's not all; Olivia?" Mr. BittenByte added. "There's something in that box for you."_

Olivia dug in the box and pulled out what appeared to be spiked bracelets.

"Cool; I've always wanted a pair of these; never could find any in the stores I frequent…" Olivia said out loud. "But why?"

"_Well, we understand that you're afraid of spikes and needles." Uzi explained. "So, we figured by wearing these, it'll help you get used to pointy things again."_

"Awww… Thanks, guys!" Olivia replied back, as she put the bracelets on. "I look very kickass, huh?"

"_You betchya!" Mrs. BittenByte commented. "Well, we gotta go. Good luck in the contest, you two!"_

_The family waved goodbye as the video feed soon went blank, as the two girls smiled._

"Cherri? Your family… Offically ROCKS!" said Olivia out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: That, they do.**

**Olivia:** Is it bad I wanna steal some of their hair and clone them? Though not to keep; the world needs more awesome people like Cherri's family.

**Cherri:** Shame Benny's not here to see this. I'm sure they would love him. Oh, well… Maybe after the contest?

* * *

"Up next… Heidi!" Chris announced, as Heidi walked to the chair. Grace also sat next to her as well.

"First, Grace? There's something I gotta tell you about my family..." Heidi said out loud.

"Which is…?" Asked Grace.

"You'll see soon enough." answered Heidi.

_In a living room, sat two men. They were wearing casual clothes, as well. One of the men was tall and lanky, while the other looked to be fat. They were the Fieldgoals, Heidi's parents. They were smiling at the camera._

"Hi, Heidi! How's our daughter doing?" The tall man said out loud. "Congrats for getting this far!"

"_Yeah, when we heard you were trying for Total Drama, we were surprised. But we genuinely accepted it." The fat man replied back._

"Thanks, dad… and dad." Heidi said out loud, as Grace took notice.

"You mean, you..." Grace started to ask, as…

"Yeah, I've got two dads." Heidi commented. "I didn't want to risk anyone hearing."

"_So, Heidi? It appeared you've switched to Golf." The tall man announced. "While we are confused as to why, we completely understand."_

"_Plus, with golf, there's way less risk of an injury." The fat man also said. "With that, we're giving you a gift… It's rather large, though."_

Heidi opened it, to reveal what appeared to be a golf bag.

"Very cool!" Heidi said out loud. "Thanks, dads!"

"_Anything for our little girl. We better go. Good luck in the contest, honey! We're rooting for you!" The tall man commented out loud, as the two males waved at the camera as the video feed ended._

"Wow, this is very neato!" Heidi inquired, as she inspected her clubs.

"Yeah, very much so." Grace added.

Far from the two girls, Mozart gave off a smile.

* * *

**Confessional: So… Yeah. FORE!**

**Heidi:** I love my dads…

**Grace:** Heidi was raised by a gay couple? Very fruitful, indeed.

**Mozart:** Okay, I really totally respect Heidi now for being a teen that has gay parents.

* * *

"Next up, Grace!" Chris announced out loud.

"And being we're still on the couch..." Grace commented, as she bit into an apple.

_In front of a camera was a male and female. The dad appeared to be wearing farmer clothes, while the female appeared to be wearing a blue dress, and holding a cake. They were Mr. and Mrs. Celery, Grace's parents. They both smiled at the camera._

"_Hi, our little starfruit!" Mr. Celery said out loud. "Congrats on getting this far!"_

"_Yeah, you're really kicking butt out there!" Mrs. Celery also said._

"Thanks, mom and dad." Grace nodded.

"_You know, when you came out to us as a lesbian, we were scared for you at first." Mr. Celery commented. "But you still proved you are tough. Plus, you've got a tough girl as well!"_

Heidi blushed at that remark. "Hey, I'm not that tough..."

"_So, yeah. Here's hoping you go farther!" Mrs. Celery said out loud. "We gotta go, now. Good luck, dear!"_

_The two waved goodbye, as the video feed ended._

"Wow, your parents really accepted me, huh?" Heidi asked out loud.

"Hey, they're easy-going guys." Grace answered back, as the two walked back to the teams.

"So, you're an actual lesbian?" Thunder asked.

"You bet!" Grace answered, biting into an apple. "And my parents always said that love is love, no matter who it is."

Marissa looked at Grace, and blushed slightly.

* * *

**Confessional: Comin' Out**

**Marissa: **Yeeeeaaahhh… Gotta say something. I kinda had a crush on Grace, before Ellis started to befriend me. I've since given up on her and went for Ellis. Maybe I outta explain myself to Grace? Just let it off my chest?

**Grace:** Yep, need I mention that I had a crush on Bridgette?

* * *

"Nelson?" Chris announced. "...There's no video for you, sadly."

"Aww..." A dejected Nelson sighed out loud.

"Yeah, we tried to hook up with one of your family members, but… There was some kinda glitch on the other side." Chris explained.

"Wow… That sucks..." Nelson commented, as he sat by Korpse, while she put a hand of comfort on his shoulder.

"In either case, Olivia? You're up!" Chris said out loud, as Olivia went to sit in front of the monitor. Cherri was by her side.

_In front of a camera, was a male and a female. The male had a blue turtleneck and some brown pants, while the female was wearing a tank-top with flowers on it, and a denim skirt. They also had blonde hair like their daughter, as well. They were Mr. and Mrs. Love, Olivia's parents. They were smiling at the camera._

"Hi, Olivia! Mom and dad here, congrats on making it this far!" Mrs. Love said out loud.

"_Yeah, you're really kicking butt!" Mr. Love also commented out loud. "We were as glad as you were when you got accepted onto the show. And I know you can kick butt throughout as well."_

Olivia giggled back. "Well, I'll try, at least."

"_Also… We would like to give out a special thanks to Cherri." Mrs. Love said out loud. "Cherri, thanks for befriending our daughter. She may be a bit odd, but she does have a good heart deep within."_

"Thanks, Mrs. Love." thanked Cherri.

"_Maybe you can be the one to help Olivia realize her true dream." Mr. Love commented. "Anyways, we gotta go. See ya later, and good luck in the contest!"_

_The two gave off a warm smile as the video feed cut off._

Olivia gave off a sweet smile. "Thanks, mom and dad."

"Er, what did your mom say about your true dream?" Cherri asked.

"Well, you know how I like metal and how I like singing?" Olivia explained, as Cherri nodded. "Well, it's basically my dream to be a punk metal singer. I wanna be big, to be a POSITIVE role model despite my headbanging music choice, and not succumb to drug abuse, and all that controversial crap."

"That's a very noble cause, Olivia." Cherri commented back. "And we shall help you achieve those dreams."

Olivia gave off a gentle smile. "Thanks, Cherri."

* * *

**Confessional: A positive punk metal singer? That's a first…**

**Olivia:** My parents are the BEST.

**Cherri:** Mrs. Love and dad sound like stand-up people. Wonder why they didn't flee when the town they were living in wasn't living up to their daughter's needs…

* * *

"Xantara? You're up!" Chris announced, as Xantara walked over to the front of the monitor, with Ron joining her.

_In a living room, a middle aged female was lighting some incense candles. She was decked out in a similar flowered robe like Xantara, and even had several jewelry on her. She was Mrs. Wicket, Xantara's mom. She smiled gently at the camera._

"_Namaste, Xantara." Xantara's mom said out loud. "Congrats on getting this far in the contest. You're proving that us New Agers can really achieve a lot."_

Xantara nodded. "Thanks, mom."

"_Also, you seemed to found yourself quite the love of your own. Almost like how I met dad, too." Xantara's mom replied back. "It took a while, but he too became one with the cosmos. He and your younger sister's out, though."_

"Huh, interesting..." Ron replied. "By the way, Mrs… Um, what's your last name again?"

"_Wicket."_

"Right… Do you have any advice for becoming a New Ager, Mrs. Wicket? I'm kinda tired of my old life, and I rather say screw it with my folks." Ron inquired.

"_Well, you have the wardrobe down pat." Xantara's Mom answered back. "But it helps to let your soul soar free like the bird. But once you're back home with us, we'll help out every which way we can."_

"Really?" Ron asked. "You want me to move in with you as well?"

"_After what your mom and dad did to you… They don't deserve such a disturbed, but kind soul such as yourself. We'll heal it proper. But anyways, Xantara? We've got something for you."_

Xantara was then given her box, which contained a lot of herbal tea bags.

"Cool… They're the kind I like, too." Xantara replied back. "Thank you!"

"_Think nothing of it. Now, it's time for me to go. Peace out..." Xantara's mom said, as she started to meditate. Before the camera feed ended, it almost seemed like she was starting to float._

"Um… Xantara?" Twiggy asked. "Your mom isn't that drugged out, is she?"

Xantara giggled. "Nah, or course not. She's just being mom."

Ron smiled. "Still, Mrs. Wicket seems rather cool and caring."

* * *

**Confessional: Namaste…**

**Ron:** Mom? Dad? You had your chance. I'm OUTTA here.

**Xantara:** Okay, guess I should explain… And if I did, I'll explain again. We don't do drugs. At all. Everything just comes natural to me.

* * *

"Twiggy? Sadly, your dad's unable to give you a message from home." Chris announced.

Twiggy sighed, as Thunder gave her a comforting pat on the back. "I guess he still misses mom..."

"He did note that he couldn't do so because he was on a date." Chris commented.

Twiggy beamed at that bit. "Well, at least he's getting back in the dating circle."

"In either case, Mozart? You're up!" Chris announced as Mozart went up to the monitor.

_In a living room, two women were setting up a camera. One of them was tanned, and was wearing clothes suited for the beach, while another was wearing a lab coat. They both smiled at the camera._

"_Whhhooaa! Son, I gotta totes congratulate you for getting this far in this bodacious contest!" The rather tanned woman said out loud._

"_Easy there, Sapphire." The woman in the lab coat replied back. "We know you're excited for our son, but easy there."_

"_Aww, Pearl, you're such a bogus fuddy-duddy sometimes. Let his other mom have a little fun!" Sapphire pouted._

"_Anyways, in either case, we're glad that you made it this far." Pearl commented, while she shuffled her glasses. "Plus, considering the situation, we're setting up a special room for GENKI when she comes home with us."_

Mozart smiled. "Thanks, mom… and mom."

"_So, Mozart!" Sapphire said out loud, interrupting the scene. "You've fallen for some of those radical babes on the island, yet? You should score some awesome digits, man! We wanna have some grandchildren before we gotta break for the hugest, bodacious wave in the sky!"_

"_Sapphire, shush!" Pearl scolded her wife. "You just embarrassed Mozart!"_

"_Sorry..." Sapphire muttered, before perking up again. "Anyways, we got a really awesome gift for you, man!"_

Mozart opened his gift, and was a little confused.

"...A blue feather?" Mozart asked out loud.

"_I found it on the beach a few days ago, and a thought hit me to fork it over to you, son. Trust me, it'll be key when-slash-if you get a dudette on here, man!" Sapphire answered back, as she wrapped her arms around Pearl."It's how I hooked up with this ace chick right here, son!"_

"_Well, we gotta go." Pearl replied out loud, sighing playfully. "I gotta deal with our fellow Cupid here."_

"_Hey, like it was my fault I was totes matching up dudes and dudettes in High School..." Sapphire pouted, as the two moms waved at their son as the camera feed ended._

Mozart smiled. "Thanks, gals…"

He then took out what appeared to be the blue feather that was given to him.

"But what's the deal with the blue feather?" Mozart asked out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Love Wins… Even in feather gathering.**

**Mozart:** Man, mom's the collector of the strangest things, and loves some odd farm animal game. I love her, but man…

**Drake:** I know what its used for… -Smiles- But I rather have _him_ figure it out.

* * *

"Steph? You're up!" Chris announced, as Steph went towards the front of the monitor.

_In a rather dark bedroom, some teenage girls were smiling at the camera._

"_Steph… Congrats on reaching this far in this contest." One of the girls said out loud. "Believe me, we went for the most suited for the job."_

"_Yeah, and so far, all you had to do was take on some of the lamest losers ever. Seriously, a prosthetic party girl? What! A! Retard!"_

Ada gave off a dark glare, as Nicholas tried to pull her back. "Say that in my face..." She muttered to herself.

"_Also, what about that Bisexual on the Geeks? Marissa, they call her?" Another of the girls said out loud. "She's just so lame, that Mirian girl killed herself just to get away from you, ni-"_

"HEY!" Marissa yelled back. "Leave Mirian outta this! She never did anything to you!"

"_Oh, look! The slut hoe bag's standing up to us… Not that'll mean anything; once Steph wins, you're basically gonna be like your ancestors… Being our slave." The other girl retaliated back. "And all because you like guys and girls… slut."_

Marissa could only stare in shock, as she broke down in tears. Ellis was quick to offer a shoulder of support.

By then, all of the campers were in shock.

"What..." Olivia said out loud, as her face turned into one of pure anger. "What the FUCK was that for?!"

"_Well, Olivia, the metalhead Yandere?" One of the girls asked, as she corrected herself. "No. You're really a retarded creepy failed abortion who no one loves, especially not her equally retarded crush."_

Olivia was shaking, as she gave the finger to the girls, who weren't impressed, before she broke down in tears.

"_And now, the main reason..." The girl that was talking intinally to Steph said out loud. "We've got some friends with us. Is Verna around?"_

Verna nodded weakly.

"Well, we got a little surprise for you..." The girl announced as from the shadows, stepped in three girls, that looked very familiar to Verna.

"Hey, girls… What's up?" Verna asked nervously. "Other than Edward's hotness?"

"_Aw, shut your fucking trap, Verna!" One of Verna's 'friends' snapped back, as Verna was silent. "We all know your secret…_

…

…

…

"_...Pokemaniac."_

Verna gulped. "No, it's not true… None of it's true! I was only playing it for my brother who got stuck in the game!"

"_Ohhh… Really?" Another one of Verna's 'friends' replied back. "How did you help him if you knew absolutely nothing about the game?"_

"_Plus, we snuck into your room while your retarded family was out..." The third of Verna's 'friends' said out loud, as she showed what assumed to be the interior of Verna's room. It was decked out in Pokemon merchandise. "Doesn't seem like one of us, now..."_

Verna was close to breaking down in tears.

"_Also, we found several of those math quizzes that was given to you with a 100." The first of Verna's 'friends' replied out loud. "Not only are you a Pokemaniac… You're a math whiz to boot!"_

"Hey, even the teachers were impressed at my work." Verna mumbled.

"_The point is… Steph's clique is coming to the island in the near future. And hey, maybe we'll tag along for the ride! Until then, Steph'll make sure you're friendless and a loser… For life." Verna's second friend replied out loud. "And to add to that, your little brother? He hates you, now. Yep, completely hates you."_

"No..." Verna muttered.

"_You know, all this time… We thought you were cool." The third friend added. "You're just a pathetic waste of thought, and we're retards to even think otherwise. Fuck you, Pokemaniac."_

_The girls started to laugh cruely, as Steph's friend came back to the camera._

"_You hear that, Verna? We're coming for YOU. And there's NOTHING you can do about it!" Steph's friend announced as she joined into the laughing as the video feed went off._

Steph then smirked at Verna. "Well, well… Guess I never had to keep my secret a secret after… Pokemaniac."

Verna couldn't take any more, as she turned around, and started to run away in tears, before she tripped. Getting up, she ran some more, not noticing a cracking sound under her feet.

"Verna, wait!" Korpse said out loud, as she started to follow Verna.

Mozart watched the gamer goth leave, as he started to tail the two.

"Two people's better than one. Wait up!" Mozart yelled out.

Drake started to leave, but…

"Nuh-huh!" Steph snapped, as she got close to Drake's ear. "You're still with me."

Drake could only sigh.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow… Just… wow…**

**Verna:** -Is sobbing her eyes out-

**Korpse:** While I may agree that Verna's room is cool, now's NOT the time! Verna needs someone to teach her what true friendship is!

**Mozart:** Wow, this is really heavy…

**Ellis:** -He sighs with sadness-

* * *

"Okay, that was a whole mess of drama..." Chris commented, as…

"HEY!" Cherri yelled back, with a sobbing Olivia crying on her shoulder. "You dare joke at a time like this?!"

"Gee… Touchy." Chris said out loud. "But anyways, we gotta continue on. Ron? You up!"

Ron sighed, as he walked to the front of the monitor, with Xantara following behind him.

"Chin up, Ron. I'm gonna be here for you, okay? We'll give your parents what they deserve." Xantara reassured Ron.

But to their surprise…

_On screen was a nurse, dressed in a nurse's uniform. She sighed at the camera._

"_Ron? Is there a Ron Brewer here?" The nurse asked out loud._

"I'm Ron." Ron answered.

"_Okay. You may want to sit down for this one. Sadly, a couple nights ago, there was an argument at your residence. There was some shouting, until a gunshot rang out. About a minute later, another gunshot was heard. Someone called emergency services, and once we got there…"_

…

…

…

"_...Your mother, surrounded by beer bottles, was shot in the head by a rifle. She was pronounced dead at the scene. Your father was also dead from a self-inflected gunshot wound. I am sorry, Ron." The nurse solemnly said out loud._

Ron couldn't believe it. Both of his parents were dead.

Drake was the first to speak up.

"Ron… I'm so very sorry..." Drake said out loud.

Ron could only sigh.

"I'm… not sure what to do." Ron muttered. "Both mom and dad's dead..."

"_In either case, me and Chris spoke to each other, and we agreed that you should be removed from the game, due to grief." The nurse spoke out loud."I am terribly sorry about this."_

The video feed ended as Ron went wide-eyed with shock.

"What?" Ron shouted out loud. "Be ejected from the game?! But..."

A comforting hand was placed on Ron's shoulder. It was Xantara.

"Ron… It would be for the best." Xantara noted solemnly. "Sure, you may hate your parents, but I wouldn't wish this kind of fate on anyone."

Ron sighed. "Okay… I'll leave the game. But promise me this. Win it… For the both of us."

"I will..." Xantara noted, as the two got close to each other, their lips about to touch...

"Actually, it'll take about a day for the helicopter to get here." Chris announced out loud, interupting the two. "Until then, we have a challenge to do! Ron, you can watch."

Both of them separated quickly.

"Damn!" Ron cursed out loud.

"Oh, well… Maybe later?" Xantara asked back.

* * *

**Confessional: So close…**

**Ron:** Well… At least I have Xantara's family I can fall back on.

**Twiggy:** I really feel for Ron, though I barely know him.

**Mozart: **Poor dude… I wish that bogus fate upon no one. Not even my worstest enemies.

**Nelson:** Wow… poor Ron… Nobody deserves to go through the pain of their parents dying, believe me, I know.

* * *

At the site of the challenge, which resembled that of an industrial playground, the campers were awaiting directions. Some of them were looking less than impressed.

"Verna ran off, Ron's folks died… And you want to issue a challenge?!" Cherri said out loud.

"Hey, gotta keep the ball rolling." Chris replied back. "In either case, anyone heard of Splatoon?"

"Huh? That new game involving the squids?" Thunder asked back. "I heard about it in the locker room."

"Well, since the resident gamer is out looking for Verna… Splatoon is a third-person shooter developed by Nintendo where you shoot ink at your opponents. Your task is to claim most of your turf." Chris announced.

Nelson did some thinking, until…

"Wait, how can we even do this?" Nelson asked. "It's impossible to do the things that's possible for the Inklings in the game to do."

"That's why over at McLean Labs, we developed… As in, plagiarized off these!" Chris replied, as he tossed over to Nelson, what was assumed to be a cap, looking almost similar of that to a squid. "These give you the ability for you to ink all over the place. As well as morph into a squid in case the action gets a little too hairy."

"So, ink as a weapon… Gotchya." Twiggy nodded.

Drake started to raise his hand as…

"And don't worry; all of this is non-lethal, and non-toxic. So none of you will be hurt in this challenge." Chris announced out loud, as Drake breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, this challenge is a best of three! The team who wins the most games, wins the challenge!"

"Understandable." Ellis commented out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: This is gonna be a splatfest…**

**Steph:** -She is pissed- Great! The one time that Pokemaniac's friends reveal her secret before a retarded gaming challenge, and that c*** of a gamer's gone missing! Just perfect!

**Drake:** I may not know about gaming… But I know my way around ink. This shouldn't be too difficult.

**Cherri:** Me and ink go together almost like two scarabs making some Lovin' Time! This is gonna be easy!

**Marissa:** My Confidence stat's at a real low… -She sighs-

**Moana:** Warping into a squid, hm… -Grins- I think I know my strategy for this challenge.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods, Verna was running away, with tears in her eyes. Unknown to her, a lizard-looking figure was watching her.

"Stupid friends… With their stupid bullying..." Verna muttered. "And with them coming to the island..."

Verna sighed, as she got stuck in some mud. It took a while, but she eventually got out… Mostly. As for her footwear, she could only watch as it sunk to the depths of the muddy pool.

"Figures..." Verna mumbled. "Life just Doubleslaps me a huge one."

The Pokemaniac then sighed.

"My friends ditch me… Everyone on the team hates me… Even my little brother hates me..." Verna muttered. "Maybe… death is a more better option at this point."

At that moment, the lizard-like figure flipped in the air, as it landed in front of Verna. It looked like it was trying to hold its pants up.

"WAAAAAIIIITTTT! What the hell are you thinking?!" The lizard yelled out loud.

Verna could only blink. "...Scraggy?"

* * *

Wow… What a chapter, huh? Verna's secret is revealed, she's thinking about suicide… Ron's parents are dead… Marissa and Olivia are feeling down… Yeah, this chapter's a big one.

And as for Ron being removed? All that will be answered next chapter.

Special thanks to my friend on deviantArt, named EarthVsTheDerek for letting me reference his Sir Steve.

Tilly belongs to CragmiteBlaster, and Erica belongs to DarkShockBro.

NEXT TIME: Are the teams squids? Also Verna hallucinates about her Pokemon.


	20. Squid? Or Kid? -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**WARNING: This episode touches on some touchy subjects. I highly recommend for the more younger readers to read with an adult. Also, Steph says some naughty language. If you're easily offended, I recommend you read something else.**

This part, we continue on with the challenge.

Time to get INKED!

* * *

Verna was rubbing her eyes. She couldn't believe it… Was a Pokemon standing in front of her?

"Aren't you… Scraggy?" Verna asked.

"Well, I ain't no Agumon, toots!" The Scraggy commented back. "I may be the real deal, I may not."

Verna did some thinking, as she realized something.

"Wait… You're Slaughter, the nickname I gave you in my No-Evolutions run of Black 2!" Verna commented out loud. "You ended at level 64."

"You betchya! I been kicking before kicking became mainstream, toots! But in either case, what the hell are you even thinking?! You don't wanna kill yourself; what would your friends think?" Slaughter replied back.

"Friends? Those blonde girls that just mass insulted everyone?" Verna asked out loud. "Fuck them… I don't need them, anyway."

"And what about when you Pokemon Amie'd me in X? You called me, and I quote, a cutie-pattoie of a lizard." Slaughter commented.

"Aw, shut up..." Verna said out loud. "You may be awesome, but you're just some pixels, anyway."

"A bunch of pixels, you say? McFly sees a delicious… I mean, a kind soul, who really adored us!" A chandelier-like Pokemon called a Chandelure yelled out.

"McFly, Slaughter… I do care about you guys, but..." Verna mumbled, as she started to make her way away from the two.

"But what?" McFly asked back.

"Nevermind… Forget it." Verna muttered, as she continued to walk away, as…

"Hey!" A rather tall and regal-looking penguin named an Empoleon yelled out, as he blocked Verna. "Don't you remember me?"

"...Tux?" Verna asked out loud. "This is getting too weird."

* * *

**Confessional: That's for sure; you're talking to Pokemon, Verna!**

**Verna**: First McFly and Slaughter, now Tux? Wow, my mons are showing me some support… Maybe I can do this… I guess...

* * *

**Challenge Beach**

Chris was on a platform, ready to give off the challenge instructions. Ron was next to the host.

"Campers, this'll be a three round challenge, with a best of three battles in said rounds to boot. In either case, the team that wins those battles, may win it for their team." Chris explained.

"Chris, I may be out, but even I'm confused." Ron commented.

"Eh, it's just gonna be a Turf War. And they can get pretty hectic, if I say so." Chris replied out loud. "All they gotta do is cover up the most turf with their own paint."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it..." Ron muttered.

"In either case, like on Day Two, you shall be choosing who to send out to battle!" Chris announced. "Get pumped, contestants! You're all squids, now!"

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

"Okay, we are f***ed." Heidi exclaimed. "With a captial F. The one person. I repeat, the one team player that knows her around games like these is hitting the fairway searching for one of our own, no thanks to Steph's friends."

"Hey, they said it and sprayed it." Steph commented back.

"So, who are we gonna use as a substitute?" Twiggy asked. "Ada doesn't play games, as far as I know, Drake is too kind to shoot anything, Thunder only knows about Madden..."

"Sure, pick the one game people think I play..." Thunder snarked.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, Stella isn't a gamer, and judging from Nick's parents, they disallow games..."

"...I can do it."

"Huh, who said that?" Twiggy asked.

"I know my way around ink… I can take lead for this challenge." Drake answered back.

"Wait, really?" Twiggy asked, looking confused. "From what I gathered, you're not much of the shooting type. Plus, no offense, but you're kinda… a wimp."

"I know… But when it comes to using ink effectively, look no where else." Drake commented back.

"Plus, he did show off his combat capabilities back in the Contra challenge. He only died five times." Nicholas added.

"Okay, if you say so… Drake, you're leader of this challenge." Twiggy announced.

Drake nodded. "I shall do my best..."

"So, leader… Who's shooting first?" Nicholas asked, as he shuffled his sunglasses around.

"Well… It'll be me… Thunder… Grace..." Drake announced, as he looked at both Stella and Steph, the former wearing a gentle smile on her face, and the latter having a smug-like smirk. "...And Stella."

Steph went wide-eyed, as she heard Stella's name being called.

"Aww, really? Why her?" Steph pouted.

"Well, I think Stella would be more suited for this challenge." Drake explained. "I just feel it in my bones, no offense."

"Okay..." Steph muttered. "Still wish you picked me..."

"Hey, I'll pick you next time." Drake replied back with a smile.

"I'll be ready for that." Steph nodded.

"So…" Stella asked, as she picked up what appeared to be a gigantic paint roller. "Would this work as an effective weapon?"

Drake did some thinking, and smiled. "It may be odd for a shooter, but it'll do. Nice find, Stella!"

"Besides, it's only a Turf War… How bad can they get?" Thunder asked.

"Oh, from what I gathered… They get kinda messy." Grace answered.

* * *

**Confessional: What IS war good for? Aside of showing off frightening news coverage?**

**Steph**: No matter; I didn't want to take part in that game, anyway.

**Drake**: I picked up some strategies from mom. Along with hearing a colorful vocabulary from her. I think I can adapt them into this challenge… The strategies, I mean.

**G****race**: Hmm… If I know any better, I think fruits can also be made into ink? Then again, what do I know?

**Thunder**: Wish I had Drake as a coach back in school.

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

"Okay, we should choose who our leader is for this challenge." Nelson commented. "Marissa and Olivia aren't in the best of moods, and with Ellis and Cherri comforting them, they wouldn't be up to the task. And shooting at stuff goes against Xantara's nature."

"Why not you take a go, Nel?" Xantara asked.

"Nah, the Populars would be expecting that." Nelson answered, as he looked at his teammates. "Why not you go for it, Moana?"

Moana was surprised. "Huh, me?"

"Yeah! You know a lot about aquatic wildlife, plus your swimming skills are top notch!" Nelson explained. "I think you would make for an excellent leader."

"Okay, if you say so..." Moana replied back. "Okay… Who to choose..."

She then looked at her teammates, and gently smiled.

"Nelson, me, Cherri… And Olivia." Moana announced.

"Huh…?" Olivia asked uncertainly. "Why me? Have I been tortured enough yet?"

"Olivia… Maybe you can blow off some steam in this round?" Cherri explained. "Sure, Steph didn't directly insult you, but..."

"Okay… And besides, I kinda like the gritty look of the industrial playground… I'm in. Begrudgingly." Olivia replied back.

"Okay! Now let's get out there, and kick Steph's ass!" Cherri said out loud. "It may not be her friends, but she's affiliated with them. It counts, right?"

* * *

**Confessional: Considering what Steph did… Cherri can have this one.**

**Cherri**: Yeah, currently I wanna just shove a walkingstick up Steph's gabba.

**Olivia**: Yeah… Just splat Steph. And her party, as well. This is gonna be fun...

**Moana**: Swim wild and free… And sneak up from behind. Good idea. -Grins-

**Nelson**: I think I went good trusting Moana with this team. But currently, I'm hoping Verna's alright.

* * *

The four soon were on the pods, as they gave off a look at each other.

"Awww, I wanted the purple ink..." Olivia pouted, as she looked at her current squid hat color. "Stupid, plain orange..."

"**Ready? GO!"**

The teens ran out into the arena, splatting the floor all over with ink. Stella tried to chase after Moana, who was in squid form, seemingly taunting the Idol.

"You can't hook me! You can't hook me!" Moana sung out loud.

Olivia turned a corner, and could see a poster of herself, looking almost punk-esque, screaming into a microphone.

"Badass!" Olivia said out loud, as she ripped the poster off the walls, and pocketed it. She then eyed another wall, with a poster of Steph, looking almost like a dictator.

"Okay… Not so badass..." Olivia muttered, as she aimed her gun at the poster. "May not be the real deal, but this is for your friends making me cry!"

She then splatted the poster with her ink.

"Success!" Olivia cheered out loud, with her sadness seemingly lifted from her, as she eyed some of the same posters. "Looks like this may be fun, after all..."

Thunder had Nelson cornered, as the Benchwarmer gave off a cocky grin.

"Are you a SQUID… Or are you a KID?" Taunted Thunder.

Nelson could only help but sigh.

"Ugh, that's seriously the WORST taunt anyone could come up with!" Nelson replied back. "Seriously, I heard worse back in my CoD days."

"Awww, I spent all this time thinking of that!" Thunder complained, as Nelson shot at Thunder, sending him back to a spawn point.

Drake, meanwhile, was decorating the floors with his ink.

"Hmm, the density of this stuff is really interesting..." Drake said to himself. "Maybe I should test this stuff out."

At that moment, a paint blob whizzed by him, as he quickly went into Squid form.

"Damn!" Cherri cursed out loud. "I thought Drake was a larger target! Who knew he was fast warping into squid form?"

"And this is my cue to leave." Drake replied back, as he fastly swam towards Cherri, knocking her over. "Sorry!"

Back with Stella, who was using her paint roller to coat the floor with paint, she was closing in on the still swimming Moana.

"Time for the final encore!" Stella sung out.

"Damn..." Moana thought out loud. "What do I do? If I jump out, I'll only get swamped with blue by Stella… Ironic. But maybe… Nintendo most likely never added THIS in the game..."

Moana then jumped out, reverted back into Human form, shot Stella with the ink, sending her back to her spawn point, and warped back into Squid form, swimming away, passing by Olivia, who was shooting up the walls in the process.

"It's your turn, Prodigy Punk!" Moana said out loud in passing, as Olivia looked at the stream of blue in front of her.

"Yikes… The hell you did, Moana?" Olivia asked.

* * *

**Confessional: She's Blue! La Da De Da…**

**Moana**: I always knew the knowledge of a squid would come in handy… But not like this!

**Olivia**: -She is holding some of the blue ink, and tries to streak one of her pigtails with it, but to no avail. She is disappointed as a result.- Awww…

* * *

**Verna**

Meanwhile, Verna was starring at her Pokemon named Tux.

"Seriously, do you remember how the two of us met?" Tux asked out loud.

"Well..." Verna started to say, as...

"Ooh, story time!" Slaughter exclaimed. "Pass the popcorn, McFly!"

"Already on it, Slaughter." McFly commented, as he was telepathically holding up a bag of Jiffy-Pop over his fire.

"Okay. It was when my family was on vacation for Easter. I was in fifth grade, and I wondered into a Gamestop..." Verna stated.

"And here comes the flashback..." Slaughter commented.

Verna told her story, from how she got the games, to when she woke up to an additional present next to her bed.

"...And when I woke up the next morning, in that box… It was like fate called out to me, to be the best… Nah, not gonna reference that." Verna finished her story.

"Like no one ever was?" Slaughter sung out loud, as McFly was now blowing into a kazoo. "Come on, you know the rest!"

"Why should I finish it?!" Verna yelled out loud, interupting Slaughter's singing. "…In fact, why should I even be talking to you? Because of you guys, I have no friends anymore! I have no social standing! I'm… a loser..."

Verna then got up, and continued her trek to the cliff, as the three Pokemon watched her.

"Wow… touchy." Slaughter commented.

"Yeah… Here's hoping our comrades can talk her outta this." McFly replied back.

"Until then, we're tailing her." Tux announced out loud.

Verna was mumbling to herself.

"Stupid Pokemon. My life is already over; why bother restoring it, when I can just end it quicker?" Verna asked herself.

"Because that would be a very… uncool thing to do." A new voice appeared, as what appeared to be a Froslass came floating out.

"Edith, not you too..." Verna muttered.

"Ya, it be sad with you..." A new voice also entered the fray. It was a Smeargle, only looking rather heavily 'tattooed'.

"And Kat V. Oui?" Verna asked.

* * *

**Confessional: What, expecting the name to be Ivy? (Saur!)**

**Verna**: Great, now my top battlers have went all It's A Wonderful Life on me… Well, this George Bailey isn't listening to this crap. Why can't I hurl myself in peace?

* * *

**Korpse and Mozart**

The two were running, hoping to find Verna, in the hopes of comforting her.

"Wow, for a gamer, you sure are fast!" Mozart said out loud.

"Thanks; it comes from sprinting if I brought a smash hit game." Verna replied back. "But now's not the time; we gotta find Verna!"

"Well, our search's been halted either way, babe; look!" Mozart announced, as he was looking in front of the mud puddle that Verna crossed over earlier.

"Yikes, how are we gonna cross this puddle?" Korpse asked herself, as she looked around. "Maybe chop down a tree?"

"But it would take ages to get back to camp, find an axe, and return here. By then, it may be too late, and Verna would be battling Pokemon with John Wayne..." Mozart explained. "Would he count as one for Pokemon?"

Korpse did some more thinking, as she turned towards Mozart. "Hey, Mozart… Your bo staff. Does it have an axe attachment?"

"Nah, removed it to give to GENKI to chop lumber to fix up the foundation of our gnarly cabin." Mozart answered.

"Dammit..." Korpse cursed.

"I do, though, have a propeller..." Mozart said out loud, before facepalming. "Which I just remembered that my bo is solar powered and it's cloudy, dammit!"

"Ugh..." Korpse groaned.

"I do, though, have enough juice to get us both across." Mozart announced.

A smile grew on Korpse. "Let's do this thing."

Mozart nodded, as he took out his bo, and held it tight. All of a sudden, what appeared to be a rotor came out of the top of the bo, and he held it up high. Now floating, he held his hand to Korpse.

"Grab on!" Mozart ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Korpse added, as the two floated across the mud puddle. Halfway through, Korpse could see what appeared to be a pair of socks, almost completely submerged into the mud puddle.

At that moment, Mozart's bo started to run out of juice, as they started to lower.

"Babe, I'm running out..." Mozart announced, as thankfully, for the two, they fell, right on the other side of the puddle.

Now getting back up, Korpse picked Mozart back up, as he smiled at the goth girl.

"Thanks, Korpse." Mozart thanked out loud.

"No prob. Plus, look!" said Korpse, as she pointed at what was assumed to be footprints. "You don't think it could be Verna's feet… Do you?"

"...Maybe..." Mozart replied back, as the two continued their search.

* * *

**Confessional: The Search Continues!**

**Mozart**: No way I'm letting a bodacious babe like Verna drop to her death… Nope!

**Korpse**: Ugh, when I do get my mitts on Steph and her friends…

* * *

**The Challenge**

Part one of the Challenge has soon ended, as everyone was awaiting the final results.

"Well, guess we all inked that place up very well, did we?" Moana asked out loud.

"Yeah, talk about a work of art gone wild..." Drake added, as Chris approached the teams.

"Campers! We tallied up the mess you made. And with a score of 55%, the victory goes to… The Geeks! However, this challenge isn't over yet! If you win this round, you win the challenge, Geeks! Populars, you still have time to catch up! Now, time to assemble your next squadron!"

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

"Okay, we may have lost this bit…" Drake commented. "But we can still fight on. But who shall be sent out into battle? Hm..."

"You gonna send yourself out again, Drake?" Stella asked.

"Nah, I wanna save my strength." Drake answered back. "Besides, who knew that the Geeks were more than they seemed?"

"Yeah, I even aimed at Olivia's grapefruits, and she didn't even flinch one bit!" Grace exclaimed.

Drake cocked an eye. "Okay, do I wanna know where you're headed with that?"

"Soooo… Who's next to ink up this joint?" Ada asked out loud.

"Well, I'm thinking… Nick, Ada, Twiggy, and Steph." Drake answered.

Steph nodded. "Good job. Glad you would see things my way."

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

"One win down, just one to go! WOO!" Moana cheered out loud.

"Wow, I never seen you this happy, before." Cherri commented.

"Well, I get to test out my skills! These hats are state of the art!" Moana replied with a smile.

"So, who's gonna shoot next, Moana?" Nelson asked.

"Well, we don't wanna tire ourselves out. So… Sting, Xantara? You want a go?" Moana answered back.

"Sure, though I'm still kinda surprised that Steph's clique didn't go after me." Sting commented.

"Believe me… It's for the best." Xantara replied back. "How about Marissa? Her aura's showing a bit of sadness."

"Well, if it made Olivia happy… Marissa? You're up." Moana announced. "You too, Ellis. You're her best friend, and if this doesn't cheer her up, you can."

"Huh?" Marissa asked. "Why me?"

A hand was placed on Marissa's shoulder, with the owner smiling at her.

"Because, we know you can take Steph down, if she appears on the field of battle." Ellis answered.

"Okay… I still feel more lower than rolling a 1 in D&amp;D..." Marissa muttered.

* * *

The teams of four then materialized into the battlefield, the Populars in Orange, and the Geeks in Purple.

"Aww..." A disappointed Olivia muttered from the bleachers, upon seeing the funky 'hairdo' of the hat.

"**Ready? GO!"**

The teams started to splat down on the floor, hoping to blanket it with their own team's ink. Ada was currently sliding on the ink, all while sweeping the floor dirty with her paint roller.

"Namaste, young Ada." said Xantara, as she was doing a yoga pose. She was then promptly ran over, sending the New Age girl back to the spawn point.

"Sorry, Ada! But I gotta book it!" Ada exclaimed.

Twiggy was flipping through the inkshots that were being shot at by Ellis.

"Ink 'em up! Blue it up! Rah-Rah-Rah!" Twiggy cheered out loud.

"Ugh, crud!" Ellis shouted, as he kept on missing the Cheerleader. "Am I gonna need glasses just to even hit her?"

He was then hit by an inkball, sending him back to the spawn point.

"Sorry, but your dinner service's cancelled." Twiggy snarked, as she looked at some of the ink on the ground. Curiosity got to her, as she picked up some, and touched it with her tongue. She reeled her tongue back in disgust. "Yuck! I tasted squid ink before, and this ain't no squid ink!"

Twiggy was then shot at by Sting, sending Twiggy back to her spawn point.

"Nothing personal, cook!" Sting said out loud, as Ellis caught back up to where he was.

"Thanks for stealing my kill, Sting…" Ellis pouted. "But, you know where Marissa went off to?"

"Hell if I knew; I didn't see Steph anywhere." Sting answered back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steph had Marissa cornered.

"So, the Bisexual Slut's crawled outta her gnome hole..." Steph taunted.

Marissa was teary-eyed. "S-Shut up!"

Steph laughed cruely. "Oh, standing up to me, aren't you? Wish you _bought_ a real gun to shoot me with? Or to shoot _yourself_ with?"

Marissa was nearly ready to cry, as she gulped.

"Well, that can be… arranged." Steph commented, as she shot Marissa clear on the head, sending her back to her spawn point. "Now… Let the party begin. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Steph shot at everyone and everything she could find, playing almost like a pro. Taking down the Geeks several times, she was pretty much in charge of the round. And when time elapsed, the arena was caked with orange ink.

"Times up!" Chris announced. "And it doesn't take a genius, but with 94% of the ground covered in Orange, the winners of this part of the challenge are… The Populars!"

Steph laughed to herself, while the Geeks sighed.

"I… blew it..." Marissa mumbled.

"There'll be a short 10 minute break, then we move on to the final round!" Chris said out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: First Blood: Steph 2**

**Steph**: This is just too easy! The Geeks are losing that loser orphan, then they'll vote off that slut. Thanks for making the game easy for me, girls!

**Marissa**: -She lets out a sad sigh-

* * *

**Verna**

Verna sighed, as she looked at Edith and Kat V. Oui. "Okay, what do you two want? I just want to jump, and get this over with, so I don't have to deal with the team's bitching."

"We're here to stop ya; suicide is not the answer, no!" Kat replied out loud. "Plus, do ya wanna know what happens to ya if ya do kill yaself?"

"I think you won't take no for an answer, do you?" Verna asked back.

"Well… Show her, Kat." Edith commented, as Kat did some speed sketching on a sketchpad.

"Well, for starters, your family'll be sad. Korpse will be sad. And worse off..." Kat said out loud, as he displayed the drawing to Verna. It showed Steph, on a throne, surrounded by her followers. "Steph'll win. And that's not all."

"Kids watch this show, and can/will look up to whoever wins." Edith commented. "And considering the 'winners' we had in the past, society is at an all time low. Way lower than the temp in a snowstorm. And just imagine the kinda shitstorm that can ensue if Steph won?"

"Wow, I never thought of it like that..." Verna commented.

"And what about the ones are are still kind, and cool?" Edith asked Verna. "What may become of them, with all the high bullying that'll occur? Especially to those with conditions?"

Verna was in deep thought, as some tears went down her cheeks.

"No… Latif… Not you… Why… Why..." Verna muttered.

"Verna… You okay?" Kat asked.

Verna sighed, as she looked at the two Pokemon in the eyes. "There's no way I'm gonna let Steph win, and fuck up this world. I'm doing this for my brother."

"That's the ticket!" Kat exclaimed.

"Say, by the way… How did you end up getting involved with some uncool girls like them that insulted you?" Edith asked out loud.

"I'm not sure why I'm telling you guys this, but… It all started at the beginning of Middle School..." Verna said, starting her story.

She told about how Middle School was no joke, and how she met the girls, and in a couple short years... Changed from the sweet, budding trainer to the girl seen today.

"And that's basically my Middle School years in a nutshell." Verna finished her story. "I was still a fan of Pokemon, but I kept it a huge secret for all this time… At least, until today."

"Man, those girls make me physically sick to my stomach!" Edith said out loud. "Want me to call this cool Vileplume I know? She can rip out the souls of them, and snack on them."

"Nah, that won't be necessary." denied Verna, as she continued on her way.

"Hey, where you going?" Kat asked.

"The cliff. Why?" Verna asked back.

"Still gonna hurl yourself off?" Edith questioned.

"Actually, I have some business up there..." Verna said out loud, as she continued to make her way to the cliff.

It took a few moments, but Verna was looking towards the ocean, on the cliffside.

"Okay, Verna. You can do this… Then, it's over." Verna commented, as…

What appeared to be a black shadow flew up from the cliff. It then started to float down, and it looked at the now spooked Verna.

"Hydregion?" Verna asked.

"Hey, up here!" A new voice cried out. "Time to land, boy."

The Hydregion nodded its head, as it did so. Once on the ground, the voice commanding the Hydregion hopped off.

Verna went wide-eyed when she saw who the Hydregion belonged to.

"Latif?" Verna asked out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, everyone's coming to help.**

**Verna**: How did my brother make it here, flying on… This show is strange.

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

"Okay, we're back in the game! One more win, and we're set!" Twiggy said out loud.

"Yeah, but who to send out for the final round..." Drake mused. "Well, I'm thinking Stella, me… Heidi… And Steph."

Steph chuckled. "Hm-hm-hm… Good choice, Drake."

"Okay, lets get out there and do some damage!" Heidi shouted out loud. "If we take this game, we'll be set!"

Stella smiled at Drake. "So, you ready to win?"

Drake nodded back. "You bet, Stella."

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

"Okay, guys. We may have lost one, due to Steph going all Rambo on us." Moana commented. "But we aren't letting that keep us down! We've bounced back several times before!"

"Considering how Steph toasted us… We're gonna need some kinda miracle." Ellis said out loud.

"It's why I'm going in for the last round." Moana announced. "Marissa? You can come, too."

Marissa sighed. "Okay, but we're kinda outta chances to level grind."

"Ellis? Think you can keep up with Marissa?" Moana asked.

"Yeah; last time, I think I got shot on the back by Steph." Ellis answered, as he held up what assumed to be a paint bomb. "This time..."

"Cool. Sting, wanna go for extra coverage?" Moana asked.

"Eh, sure." Sting replied back with a nod.

"Okay! Time to prove that we're not just kids… We're squids!" Moana commented out loud. "Let's roll, gang."

* * *

The teams of four soon materialized at their spawn points, ready for the final round.

"Go get them, Purple Ink!" Olivia cheered out loud.

"**Ready? GO!"**

The four teams went at it, spreading ink all around. Heidi was keeping up with Moana, who was spreading her own ink around.

"Man, who knew you were fast in the water?" Heidi complained. "Or in this case, ink?"

Moana chuckled. "It all comes in my element, sweetie." She then shot at Heidi, sending the newbie golfer back to her spawn point.

Sting and Drake looked at each other, guns drawn.

"Whoa, almost like Day One." Sting commented with a smile. "Guess we meet again, Drake."

"Yeah, we do." Drake replied back, as he shot at Sting, sending him back to his spawn point. "Sorry!"

Back with Moana, she was chasing after Stella, who was busy coating the arena with her ink.

"Whoa! You're fast for someone who's a budding marine biologist!" Stella complimented.

"Thanks, starfish!" Moana thanked the Idol. "But this is where your set list ends."

She then shot ink at the idol, sending Stella back to her spawn point.

"This is kinda fun!" Moana exclaimed. "If I win, I may hook Luci, Jeff, and Wiley up with Splatoon!"

With Ellis and Marissa, they were coating the arena with their own ink.

"Okay, we're making good coverage so far." Ellis said out loud. "If we keep this up, we can go all the way!"

"Yeah… Sure..." Marissa mumbled.

"Aw, don't let those jerks keep you down; you're Marissa, one strong and tough gal!" Ellis replied back.

"You… think so?" Marissa asked out loud.

"Marissa… I know-" Ellis started to answer, as he was shot back to his spawn point.

"Ellis?" Marissa asked, as a shot whizzed past her, and splatted the wall.

"Fancy seeing you back, you slut..."

Marissa turned around and gulped at who she saw approaching her.

"Steph… Not you, again..."

* * *

**Confessional: This is inkin' wonderful…**

**Steph**: Marissa made one grave choice. This is just too much fun! I love taunting the geeky slut!

**Marissa**: If I ever need some kinda help… Now is the time…

* * *

**Verna**

Verna was rubbing her eyes, she couldn't believe it. Latif was standing in front of her.

"Brother?" Verna asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, to try to stop you from doing the hugest mistake you can ever make!" Latif answered.

"Yeah, but-" Verna commented, as…

"What happened to the sweet girl I knew growing up?" Latif asked. "One who gave me the larger slice of cake? One who protected me when the chips were down?"

"She's gone..." Verna muttered.

"Look at yourself, sis!" Latif replied out loud. "This blonde girl, with the make-up and jewelry… This isn't you. I miss the old Verna, who was cool, tomboyish, and not afraid of anything that came her way."

All of a sudden, beams of light came from Latif's pants, revealing the rest of Latif's team.

"Who stood up for Latif when he was being bullied?" A Delphox asked out loud, as she pointed her wand at Verna. "You did."

"Yeah, and who helped him pass that tough math exam?" A Drapion asked as well. "Not some douche nozzle tutor! YOU did!"

"Who still has his first craft he ever made?" A Zangoose asked. "You still do!"

"And who trained him to be the very best brother?" A Houndoom asked as well. "Like no one ever was? YOU DID."

"That's right, and nothing's gonna change that fact!" A Scyther commented out loud.

Verna was close to tears, as…

"Verna! Verna! Verna!"

Verna turned around to see Slaughter, McFly, Tux, Edith, and Kat, cheering her on.

"You can do it, you punk!" Slaughter cheered.

"Roast that turkey they call Steph!" McFly announced out loud.

"You didn't choose me! I chose YOU!" Tux also cheered.

"Teach them how cool it is to be you!" Edith announced.

"Ink that bitch up!" Kat also announced.

"You guys..." Verna said, looking very teary-eyed now. "Thank you..."

"Remember, sis. We'll ALWAYS be here, rooting for you." Latif announced.

Verna smiled. "Thanks, bro."

"VERNA!"

"Huh?" Verna asked, as Korpse and Mozart came approaching the cliffside.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Korpse asked out loud.

"I wasn't." Verna commented.

"We're just thankful that we caught up to ya before you made one bad move, dudette." Mozart replied back.

"Yeah, and I was planning on it too..." Verna commented. "Until some friends stopped me."

Both Korpse and Mozart were confused.

"Huh? We're the only ones here." Korpse said out loud.

"Yeah, I dunno know what occurred." Mozart commented, as he was scratching his head.

"Right. Ready to head back?" Verna asked.

Korpse nodded with a smile. "Always ready."

The group of three started to walk back, as Verna stopped to turn around. She gave off a smile.

"Thanks for everything, guys." Verna thanked out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Yay, plot line over!**

**Verna:** I now know who I'm playing for… Brother, this is for you.

* * *

**The Challenge**

Steph was starring down Marissa, who looked genuinely frightened.

"Well, well… Aren't we shaking in our boots now, are we?" Steph taunted.

Marissa could only nod in fear.

"This is just so much fun!" Steph said out loud as she aimed her gun at Marissa.

"Now, I could use someone as smart as you, despite you being a loveless geek. Just agree to me, and things will go swimmingly well. If not..." Steph commented, as she shot at Sting from far off. "You'll be inked real good. Your choice."

Marissa was thinking on what to do. "_What should I do? I can't be her slave; what would my ancestors think? __And shooting her won't do much of anything good..._"

"Tick-Tock… Tick-Tock… I'm waiting..." Steph said out loud.

Marissa then did the most logical thing, and morphed into Squid form, swimming away from Steph as fast as possible, knocking over Steph in the process.

"Ugh!" Steph yelled out, while she spat out some ink. "Okay… Keep cool, just remain cool..."

**TIME UP!**

"Finally..." Steph commented to herself, as she picked herself up, and walked off.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, talk about timing.**

**Steph**: What the unholy fuck did that slut do?! She basically knocked down her queen! Once I'm done with Drake, I'm going after her!

**Marissa**: Like hell I'm gonna be her slave! I don't play like that! This may have been a Hopeless Boss Fight… For now. But just wait until after some grinding!

* * *

Currently, the campers were waiting the results of the challenge.

"Wow, this is a close one… For sure." Ellis commented.

"Yeah. The real mystery is of who won..." Twiggy also said out loud, as…

"Hey, guys!" Korpse yelled out, with Verna and Mozart running behind.

"Korpse! Verna!" Heidi commented. "Where the hell were you two? We could have used you for the challenge!"

"Well… Had to save Verna here, after what Steph's clique did." Korpse replied back.

"Yeah, and it was rather stupid of me to run off like that..." Verna muttered. "You guys still accept me despite me being… You know?"

"Being a Pokemon fan? Or course, we accept you!" Stella replied back. "I don't know much about it, but we accept you for who you really are."

"Yeah, I do too..." Drake said with a smile. "Mom's favorite was some kinda scorpion… It was pink… Looked kinda silly..."

"Gligar?" Verna answered back.

"Yeah, that's what mom called him." Drake commented.

"Look, no matter what, we'll accept you for who you are, Verna." Twiggy said out loud.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but the matter is, you and Korpse didn't take part in the challenge today." Steph announced. "You may find yourself on the chopping block if you can't handle the truth next time."

"Steph, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Stella asked.

"Well… It _is_ a game." Steph answered.

"Campers!" Chris announced, interrupting the mood. "We tallied up the mess you all made. And the winners with about 57% of the battlefield covered in their own ink are..."

…

…

…

…

"...The Geeks, which means, with two wins under their belt, the Geeks are today's winners!"

The Geeks cheered for joy, while the Populars gave off a defeated sigh.

"Figured that was coming..." Korpse commented.

"However, the victory is pretty much bittersweet..." Chris announced, as he looked in the sky.

The helicopter that was called to escort Ron off the island has arrived.

"Well… It's time." Ron commented to himself.

* * *

**Confessional: Talk about a Bittersweet Ending…**

**Ron**: Well, this may be the last time I use this thing. Coming onto this show was kinda… fun. It's a shame mom and dad died; I wouldn't wish that kinda fate on anyone. Plus, Xantara'll help me out…

* * *

The Geeks were there, ready to say some parting words to the relieved redneck.

"Sorry that things had to end this way, Ron." Nelson said out loud.

"It's fine; things could have ended better, though." Ron commented back.

"If it weren't for that bogus booze..." Mozart said out loud, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Mozart. What's past is past." Ron replied back. "It's time to look forward in the future."

"Yeah, and..." Xantara spoke up, getting close to Ron. "You can expect many of these, when I see you next."

Xantara got deeply close to Ron, as their lips touched, sharing their first kiss together. Once they separated.

"I shall win this… For both of us." Xantara said with a smile.

"Nah, you go protect Nel, okay?" Ron replied back.

"Will do!" Xantara answered back, as Ron boarded the helicopter.

"Peace out, everyone!" Ron said out loud, as the helicopter doors closed, and he was whisked away.

"And so, Ron is off the island! However… The Populars still have to send one of their own off." Chris announced. "You have until the end of the day to decide who gets the boot."

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

Drake was currently drawing in his sketchbook, as Stella approached him.

"Hi, Drake." Stella said out loud. "Good job out there in the challenge!"

"Thanks, Stella…" Drake thanked back. "So, I'm not sure who to vote for."

"Why not vote for Ada?" Stella suggested. "While she is good at challenges, her physical speed hinders her, sadly."

"Hmm, you may be on to something." Steph announced, as she stepped into the picture. "She may be all fun and games, but she isn't all that there, physically."

"Hmm… If you say so..." Drake commented.

"Yeah, I agree." Stella nodded. "Me and Drake'll vote for Ada."

"Excellent." Steph said out loud. "Well, I shall be on my way, now."

Once she was gone, Stella smiled at Drake.

"So, since we have a couple hours before voting time… What you drawing?" Stella asked.

"Well..." Drake started to say.

* * *

Nicholas and Ada were in the woods, talking amongst themselves.

"So, who you gonna vote for?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, I gotta go for Verna." Ada answered. "She wasn't there for the challenge, and I rather not deal with her friends if the threat is true."

"Yeah. Verna may be a nice girl, and a valuable player, but in the end… She ran off." Nicholas replied.

"Well, that's true..." Ada commented. "So… I been thinking."

"Yeah?" Nicholas asked.

"Now that you're coming home with me, since your mom and dad more or less disowned you… How do you feel about going into the DJ business with me?" Ada offered.

"Hmm… Would we be rivals?" Nicholas asked.

"No, silly… I'm talking about being a manager!" Ada answered back. "You've got the booksmarts, and we're teaching you all about the streetsmarts! Or, I am, now that Kade's over at the Playa."

"Hmm… I may think about that." Nicholas said out loud.

Ada smiled. "Cool. I'm for certain us two can bring the Wub, together!"

The two then looked at each other with a blush developing on their face, as their hands touched.

* * *

**Confessional: Aww, what a sweet scene…**

**Nicholas**: I… can't hold it in, anymore. I love Ada; I really, really do! She's helped me realize who I really am!

**Steph**: Ahhh… Everything is coming just right; Pokemaniac will be voted off, and with everyone's morale at a low… Things should be smooth sailing from here. HAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Elimination**

The Populars were at the Campfire, awaiting Chris. In the meantime, they were talking amongst themselves.

"I don't see how we lose someone too." Thunder said out loud. "The Geeks lost Ron, and we're gonna lose someone as well?"

"Hey, gotta cut your losses." Steph replied back, as Chris approached the campers.

"Populars! You know by now why you're here; you blew it at the Challenge, and you'll about to lose one of your teammates. But as usual, some questions. First, Nicholas..." Chris said out loud. "How will you'll live without your parents?"

"Chris?" Nicholas asked. "It's Nick now. Plus, with Ada by my side, I think I can manage."

"Okay… Second, Korpse! Since the challenge was a Splatoon challenge, how do you think you would have fared had you did take part?"

Korpse smiled. "Well, I did take part in the Global Testfire. I would have done well."

"And finally, Drake. This was your first challenge where you were leading the team. Even though you lost, what are your feelings?"

"Well, I never thought I would lead a challenge, yet last this long in the game." Drake answered. "Heck, to be honest, I wanted to quit by Day 2. But faith wouldn't allow it."

"Well said, Drake..." Stella commented with a nod.

"In either case, it's time to make your votes!" Chris announced.

* * *

**Confessional: Voting Time! Voting Time! Booting Mating Season!**

**Ada**: Sorry, Verna… But it's time for your party to end.

**Drake**: Ada, please forgive me for this.

**Twiggy**: After what Steph pulled, I'm removing you from the recipe!

**Verna**: Steph… Get outta my sight.

**Grace**: Yeah… Voting for Verna for this one.

* * *

Once the last voter (Stella) came back, Chris approached the Campers with the potato chip bags.

"You know by now; if I call your name, come up, and receive your potato chip bag. The first one goes to Drake! Stella, you're safe, too!"

"Nick..."

"Twiggy..."

"Grace..."

"Heidi..."

"Thunder..."

"Korpse..."

Ada, Verna, and Steph were left without a bag of chips.

"Ada, Verna, Steph… You all received votes. But the next bag of chips goes to… Ada!" Chris announced, as the DJ claimed her bag of chips.

Both Verna and Steph were without a bag of chips. Verna looked nervous, while Steph had a smug look on her face.

"Verna… Steph… This is the final bag of chips of the evening. And tonight, it goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Ste-"

"**WAAAAAIIIITTTT!"**

Everyone turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

"Chris, I'm playing THIS right here!" Korpse announced out loud, as she held up the Staci Idol. "But not on myself, but… on Verna."

Chris inspected the idol closely.

"The rules of Total Drama: Geeks Vs. Populars indicate that if a camper plays the Staci Idol… A camper is swapped to the other team. This..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Is the REAL Staci Idol." Chris said out loud. "Therefore, Verna is now a member of the Geeks."

Verna went wide-eyed with shock, but Steph scowled at the gothic gamer.

"Whoa, power play..." Thunder muttered. "Nice move, Korpse."

"And as for the Vote Off… Nevermind. I shall inform the Geeks that the Staci Idol has been played." Chris announced out loud. "You're all safe… For now."

Chris then took his leave, as Steph's eye was twitching.

"Er… Steph?" Grace asked.

"I… need to take a walk." Steph commented, as she stepped away from the group.

"Yeah, me and Korpse'll be walking, too." Verna also said out loud.

Once Korpse and Verna were also gone, the Populars were left standing near the campfire.

"So… Who wants some marshmallows?" Twiggy asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Yep, someone's gonna be pissed.**

**Steph**: That… FUCKING GAMER GOTH RETARDED GIRL! She just HAD TO SPOIL MY PLAN! YOU HAD ONE JOB TO DO, CHRIS! MY NAME WASN'T THAT FUCKING HARD TO SAY YOU FUCKING STUPID C***! NOW EVERYTHING IS FUCKING RUINED, THANKS TO THAT FUCKINGFATSO FROM REVENGE, THAT GOTHIC RETARD, AND NOW I JUST WANNA… UUUUURRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

With Korpse and Verna, Verna was still confused.

"Why, Korpse?" Verna asked. "I resigned to my fate; why you saved me at the last minute?"

"Well… After what occurred today, I felt you deserved a second chance." Korpse explained. "We didn't know that those girls would reveal your secret about being a Pokemaniac..."

"Yeah… Also, I kinda have another secret secret to share." Verna commented.

"Yeah?" Korpse asked.

Verna silently put her hand on her head, as she removed her blonde hair, revealing some sort of white cap. She then removed the white cap, and shook her head, letting her raven-black hair fall.

"Whoa… You're really a..." Korpse asked out loud.

"Yep, I'm really a raven-head. I only wore the blonde wig, just so I could fit in with the crowd." Verna answered. "And this jewelry? All fake."

She started to remove her jewelry, as she hurled them into the woods.

"If I'm entering the Geeks, I'm entering right." Verna commented out loud. "But, a thought just occurred. Weren't you gonna Idol yourself over to the Geeks?"

"Well, to be honest… Yeah, I was." Korpse answered. "But when I saw you were in the final two, I knew I had to save you. You're a good friend, Verna. And I'm sure Nelson'll understand why I did such a thing."

Verna smiled back. "Thanks, pal. Think you'll be okay on the Populars on your own?"

"Eh, I dealt with Stream Trolls that are just as mean as Steph. I think I can manage." Korpse replied back.

Verna then looked at the direction, leading to the Geek's camp.

"Well, here I go. Good luck out there… friend." Verna said out loud, waving to her friend, as she walked off, into the night.

"Good luck as well, buddy!" Korpse replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: What a Happy Ending! Maybe…**

**Steph:** -Is writing something down- Someone is gonna PAY for this…

* * *

Nelson was starring at the path, which met up with the Popular's camp. Nelson was understandally nervous, with his heart beating outta his chest.

"I'm… kinda nervous about this..." Nelson commented, as Olivia walked up behind him.

"So, gonna ask that awesome and stylish gamer goth at the Pops, huh?" Olivia asked.

"You bet!" Nelson exclaimed. "But… Is it wrong for me to feel this nervous?"

Olivia smiled. "Well, I've crushed on so many bad boys in the past… And though I got rejected several times in the past, I still pressed on. And you're one lucky guy to have such an awesome girl like Korpse."

"Yeah." Nelson commented. "You know, I never thought I would fall for a goth girl… I know now that any pairing is possible."

He then straightened his hat.

"Okay… I'm gonna do it. Wish me luck, Olivia!" Nelson said out loud, as he walked into the night, with the letter in his pocket.

"Good luck, Nelson." Olivia commented. "If anyone can win someone, it's gotta be you."

* * *

Chris is on Challenge Beach, ready to deliver the Outro.

"Wow, what a powerplay by Korpse! Verna is on the Geeks, while the Geeks lose Ron! But what'll happen next time? Will Verna adapt well into her new environment? What ideas will Steph come up with next? Will Xantara play hard, even without Ron? Will Marissa stand up to Steph, and who'll be the next boot? Find out next time… On..."

"Total Drama!"

"Geeks!"

"Vs."

"Populars!"

* * *

**VOTES**

**Ada: Verna (Doesn't count due to team swap)**

**Drake: Ada**

**Grace: Verna (Doesn't count due to team swap)**

**Heidi: Verna (Doesn't count due to team swap)**

**Korpse: Steph**

**Nick: Verna (Doesn't count due to team swap)**

**Stella: Ada**

**Steph: Verna (Doesn't count due to team swap)**

**Thunder: Verna (Doesn't count due to team swap)**

**Twiggy: Steph**

**Verna: Steph**

* * *

****Eliminated: Lance, Yolei, Yentoulis, Kade, Benny, Ron****

* * *

And just like that, Verna is swapped to the Geeks! I wanted to do a swap for the story, to see how a contestant would react to being on a different team. And in the end, it all came down to Verna being swapped. How will she do on her new team? Who knows…

Now, as for Ron… There was no possible way he could last longer with his situation at hand. Many ideas included his parents surviving an explosion when their meth lab caught on fire, only to die later on, but in the end, realistically, there was nothing I could do. He just got hit hard by reality, and some really hard luck. But hey, at least he hooked up with Xantara.

NEXT TIME: Who knows…

Ron: Peace out, readers!

BaconBaka OUT!


	21. Dungeon Doofuses -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we start up the next episode!

**Korpse's Earrings: **Warp Stars from the Kirby series

On your mark... Get set... GO!

* * *

Chris is on Challenge Beach, ready to give off the next episode. The moon and the stars were covered by a thick blanket of clouds.

"Last time, on Geeks Vs. Populars..."

"The teams received messages from home! Some were good and uplifting, like Olivia's and Korpse's. While some were kinda negative. And one brought in so much drama! So much, that Verna ran off. In the meanwhile, the teams played some real life Splatoon, and after some inking action, the Geeks won the challenge! But it was bittersweet, as Ron, who's parents died earlier this week, was sent off the show to properly grieve. And at the Popular's elimination ceremony, Verna very nearly escaped elimination, when Korpse played the Staci idol on Verna, booting her off to the Geeks!"

"Now, it's what'll happen this time? Will Verna adapt to her new surroundings? Will Xantara fight on, despite Ron not being there? What will Steph do, now that her primary target is gone? And who'll go home next? All these questions may be found out, right here, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Geeks VS. Populars!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…_)

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

In the cabin, Marissa was currently playing a game on her laptop, as Ellis was next to her, watching.

"Ugh… I still don't know why Steph called me a slut..." Marissa mumbled. "Is it because I kissed a girl and liked it? Is it due to my larger bust size?"

"Marissa..." Ellis replied back. "You're NOT a slut; you're just yourself, a cheerful girl with a love for fantasy, and of screwing reality. I accepted you as a friend, even before I knew you were Bi. And your bust size? Do you really think I mind that? Besides, none of what you said makes you loose in any way, and I know that for a fact."

"You really think so?" Marissa asked.

"Lady Lambert… It's the truth." Ellis answered.

"Ellis… Thank you." Marissa commented.

"No problem." Ellis said, with a blush, as the intercom soon buzzed on.

"Geeks! The Staci Idol has been played, and you're about to receive a contestant from the Populars!" Chris announced.

Marissa nodded, as she reached behind her back.

"Well, I know one Popular who isn't letting her words affect us." Marissa commented, as she pulled out a crossbow. Ellis was instantly alarmed.

"Whoa, Marissa… I know you're not in the best of moods, but it's no reason to up and shoot her!" Ellis exclaimed.

"Eh, don't worry; it's loaded with tranq darts." Marissa answered back. "Steph would be in a Sleep Status for who knows how long."

The cabin door soon cracked open, and Verna entered.

"Um… Hi?" Verna nervously asked.

"Er… Who are you?" Ellis asked back.

"Yeah, I only counted just one black-haired party member on the Pops." Marissa commented back.

"Well… Does this raise any bells?" Verna asked, as she quickly hid her black hair with a white cap, and then placed the blonde wig on top.

"Hey, you're Verna!" Ellis commented. "But how you get here?"

"Long story..." Verna answered back, as she removed her blonde wig, and white cap, letting her black hair fall down again.

"Well, since you're on the Geek's now, wanna lay down, and take it easy?" Marissa asked. "Judging by what happened… You had a pretty rough day."

"Yeah..." Verna commented, as she plopped down in a sleeping bag. Soon enough, she was sound asleep.

"Well, I won't be needing this thing." Marissa said, as she put the crossbow back behind her back. Ellis peeked behind her back to see that the crossbow wasn't there.

"Um… How do you do that?" Ellis asked.

"Trademark secret." Marissa answered with a grin.

At that moment, the crossbow went off, and a tranq dart flew out of Marissa's back, ricocheted off the ceiling, and struck Verna on the butt.

Verna peeked up, and looked at the two for a moment.

"Oak… I can ride my bike… indoors..." Verna slurred out before collapsing into a more deeper sleep.

Marissa facepalmed. "Ugh, I knew I should have ordered one with a safety..."

* * *

Xantara was meditating silently with a smile on her face, as Nelson slowly walked up to the New Age girl.

"Namaste, Nelson!" Xantara greeted her friend. "So, did you and Korpse hook up?"

Nelson let out a huge sigh…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...No."

Xantara's eyes shot up as she got back in a standing position.

"Why… What happened?" Xantara asked. "Why is your cheek so red?"

At that moment, Nelson ran over to Xantara, sobbing his eyes out. Xantara started to comfort the crying 14 year old.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!" Cried Nelson, as Olivia came to the scene.

"Huh? What happened?" Olivia asked. "I thought you two would be cute together."

"Well..." Choked Nelson between sobs. "Here's what happened..."

* * *

**Earlier That Night…**

When Korpse was walking back to the Popular's camp after escorting Verna to the Geeks, she heard some footsteps.

"Korpse!"

Nelson came running up to the goth gamer, holding a letter.

"Nelson!" Korpse said out loud with a blush. "What brings you here right now?"

"I… wanted to give you this." Nelson replied back, as he presented Korpse with a letter, and Korpse read it.

Korpse's expression went from wide-eyed, to anger, to one of pure rage.

"Nelson…" Korpse asked. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Huh? I thought a love letter was-"

_SLAP!_

Nelson was downed, slapped hard by Korpse.

"First off, you're feigning sympathy due to your dead sister, just so you could just stay in the game?!" Korpse yelled back. "And then you use me? I thought I had something for you, but it was just… Ugh!"

"Korpse, I swear, I didn't-"

"It's Yoselyn to YOU… You..." Korpse went teary-eyed. "I never want to see you, talk to you, or even want to BE around you!"

Korpse started to walk back, then run back, seemingly weeping.

Nelson, meanwhile, was in tears as well.

"But… I… it's not true..." Nelson muttered, as he started to run the other direction, with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**Present Time**

"...And that's what happened." Nelson commented, sniffling. "I know for a matter of fact I didn't write about my sister being dead."

"Your sister died?" Olivia asked. "Dang, dude… I'm so very sorry."

"No, Olivia… My sister? She's very much alive." Nelson said out loud. "You see, she signed up to get on here in the first place. She got so excited that she wanted to throw a party to celebrate. But… her car got hit by a distracted driver who was texting at the time. My sister's car went airborne, crashed into a few trees… The car was a total loss. They were extremely lucky to get to my sister in time."

"Whoa..." Xantara muttered.

"She suffered two broke legs, a fractured arm, a cracked rib… In short, she would be unfit to compete on the show." Nelson explained. "That's why I decided to step up to the plate, and take my sister's place, cause… I wanna win it for her."

"Wow, talk about a noble cause, Nel..." Olivia commented.

"And for Korpse… Well, when I first saw her, I saw her as looking extremely awesome, and cool. Funny that the one person that would end up with a goth girl like her would be someone who's the exact opposite… Now..." Nelson muttered, as he went back to crying.

"Aww..." Xantara muttered, as she rubbed Nelson's back in comfort.

"Okay, I'm starting to think someone swapped your letter, Nel." Olivia commented with some thought. "Hmm..."

Olivia started to get up, as Xantara watched Olivia start to leave.

"Where you going, Olivia?" Xantara asked.

"Well, I wanna let you two have some alone time." Olivia answered. "I just come off as kinda annoying."

"Well, you weren't… But suit yourself." Xantara commented, as she continued to comfort the crying Nelson.

From far off, Steph was hearing the whole thing, and chuckled to herself.

"You should have never crossed me in the first place. Step out of line again, and I'll do so much worse." Steph muttered.

* * *

**Confessional: This is completely nothworthy...**

**Xantara**: Poor Nelson… His aura is hinting of deep heartbreak...

**Nelson**: -Is sobbing his eyes out-

**Steph**: -She is sneering into the camera- There's more than where that came from. Ruin my plans, and I ruin your _life_, Yoselyn Chihiro Lobster!

**Olivia**: Okay, I was gonna save this for that bad boy Sting, but when desperate times call for desperate measures… Does Korpse have any other body piercings other than her nose?

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

Korpse was sobbing in her pillow, as Drake was trying to comfort her.

"You… Um, wanna play some Story of Seasons?" Drake asked.

"No..." Korpse muttered between sobs.

"Okay… Super Mario Kart?" Drake asked as well.

"I said no..." Korpse muttered back.

"Um… Chip and Dale for NES?" Drake suggested.

"Why don't you just **SHUT THE HELL UP?!**" Korpse yelled out loud. "I'm NOT in the mood, okay?"

Drake nodded in understanding. "Okay… I'll leave you be."

"Thank you..." Korpse replied back, as she resumed sobbing in her pillow.

Outside, Stella was waiting, as Drake stepped out of the cabin.

"Not even games will cheer her up..." Drake said out loud. "What the heck happened to Korpse?"

"I dunno..." Stella replied back. "Poor gal..."

"Maybe… We should leave her alone." Drake commented.

"Yeah..." Stella agreed, as the two walked off.

* * *

With Ada and Nick, they were in the woods, walking together.

"Wow… There's no stars in the sky, or anything..." Nick commented out loud.

"Yeah, what happened? Stella steal them all?" inquired Ada. "In either case, considering you take up my offer… What kinda nickname do you want?"

"Nickname? Is that what that gal we hoofed over mumbled in her sleep?" Nick asked back.

"Err… Something like that." Ada answered. "We want it to be EDGY! SWIFT! ELECTRIC! Ooh, I know! Lightning!"

Nick chuckled. "Um… Did Thunder have to deal with someone named Lightning?"

"...Okay, bad name. How about… Spark?" Ada asked back.

"Hmm… Nice!" Nick commented back.

"And come after the show, we can style a lightning bolt in your hair." Ada inquired.

"Cool..." Nick commented. "This looks like the beginning of a whole new life; screw politics! Music is where its at!"

* * *

Thunder and Twiggy were busy collecting supplies while talking amongst themselves.

"Sorry that your dad has to be a jerk..." Twiggy said out loud.

"Nah, don't be." Thunder replied back. "He was also kinda a jerk to mom as well. I dunno why he married her."

"Well, to have you, for starters." Twiggy commented. "Just remember, you're better than you think you are."

"Thanks, Twiggy." Thunder replied back with a blush.

"Also, look what I found!" Twiggy asked out loud, as she held up what appeared to be some bananas.

"Wow, nice bananas." Thunder commented.

"Actually, they're plantains." Twiggy explained. "They're similar to bananas, though. I can fry some up for everyone."

"Go for it! I also think I saw some lobster as well. Maybe we can also cook some lobster as well?" Thunder suggested.

"Oh, a lobster meal! Nice!" Twiggy replied back with a grin. "I'm ready to get PUMPED!"

"Then, let's fix up a meal!" Thunder commented out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: One Meal Later…**

**Thunder**: -His fingers are bandaged- Okay, note to self… Lobsters are completely defensive.

* * *

At the Popular's campfire, most of them were eating a meal that Twiggy has cooked up.

"Wow, these cooked plantains are really good, Twiggy!" Grace complimented. "Wish I thought of this."

"Yeah, you're a real natural around food, Twigz." Heidi also complimented back.

Twiggy chuckled. "This is just island cooking. Plus, Thunder helped. Now, if I was in my element..."

"Yeesh, where the hell's Korpse?" Thunder asked. "You think she would be psyched to be eating her namesake."

"Korpse is feeling upset..." Drake muttered. "Something occurred which made her cry..."

"You don't think it's Nelson?" Stella asked. "I always thought he was so sweet..."

"Nah, I highly doubt it… I don't think Nelson's the type that would do something like this." Drake answered.

"Also, Steph went 'to the showers', so to speak." Thunder commented. "She took two lobster kabobs, and walked off."

"Maybe she just really likes lobster?" Grace asked, biting into her lobster.

* * *

**Confessional: If there are Rock Lobsters… Are there Paper Lobsters and Scissor Lobsters?**

**Stella**: If I can get Nelson alone, I can help him explain what occurred…

**Drake**: This is getting very dramatic…

**Grace**: Wow, Twiggy's lobster kabobs were very awesome! Wish Heidi didn't eat too many, though.

**Heidi**: -She's holding her tummy- Oooohhh… Dammit, Twigz… How are you so good?

* * *

Near a cave, the spider was nesting on its web. A piece of lobster was tossed into the web, and the spider was absorbing it via its fangs.

"Eat up… Cause tomorrow, I shall earn my mark." Steph announced out loud, as she bit into her lobster kabob. After swallowing it, she grinned. "Oh, yes… There's nothing more sadder than losing the ones you love. And by tomorrow, you'll be the saddest of all, Korpse. It's like I said before: ruin my plans, and I'll ruin your life… heh heh heh. HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, spooky.**

**Steph**: Tomorrow, you'll wish you WERE a corpse, Korpse!

* * *

It was now late at night, as a shadow was creeping through the woods.

"Okay, Nel… Something occurred between you two, and Auntie Olivia's gonna set things right." Olivia muttered to herself.

Sneaking her way through the woods, she reached her destination… The Popular's Camp.

"Well… Huh." Olivia commented. "This is disappointing. I always thought they had hot tubs, and personal chefs to boot. But enough rambling on; time to sneak in!"

Olivia creeped over to the door to the cabin, and carefully opened it. Once inside, she saw the sleeping campers, who were sound asleep.

"Okay… They're snoozing. That's a good start. Now, where's Korpse?" Olivia whispered, as she eyed the campers. A few seconds passed, until she spotted the goth girl, having cried herself to sleep. "Gotchya."

Olivia carefully creaked herself over to Korpse's bag, and unzipped her bag. On top of Korpse's clothes, laid a 3DS, which was shut. She opened it, and put what was a paper between the two halves of the 3DS. She then placed the game back in place, and zipped it back up.

"Okay, Step One complete." Olivia whispered, as…

"Yaaaaaawwwwwnnnn..."

"S***..." Olivia muttered in fear, as she shined her flashlight on the currently yawning camper.

"So, Maria… Want my Blue Feather..." Drake said out loud in a VERY tired tone.

Olivia was confused. "Blue feather? Maria? Huh?"

Drake soon plopped back down, sleeping like a log.

"Okay… That's the sign for me to get the hell outta here, and back to my OWN team's camp..." Olivia muttered, as she snuck out of the cabin with ease.

* * *

**Confessional: Metal Gear Olivia's**

**Olivia**: Even though I'm not a gamer, I highly respect Solid Snake, now…

**Drake**: ...Did I do it again?

* * *

**Isle of Rebirth**

It was now dawn, and the sun was being blanketed by some thick clouds. Currently, the eliminated campers were commenting amongst themselves.

"So… Has anyone found any of these idols yet?" Lance asked. "I call dibs on touching it first!"

"Nah, if anyone's gonna touch it, it's gotta be me." Kade commented out loud.

"Eh, go ahead and touch said idols." Yolei said with a nod. "If you find one. Me and Benny's gonna train a little."

"And besides, Yento's not gonna be leaving his cannon anytime soon." Benny replied back.

"The name's Yentoulis!" Yentoulis yelled out from a distance.

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

Nelson, walking to Xantara, gave her what appeared to be a dreamcatcher.

"Sorry, Xantara… It didn't work." Nelson muttered in sadness.

"Wow… That must have hit you hard..." Xantara commented back.

"Yeah… I really liked Korpse, too..." said Nelson, as he looked down.

"Hmm… Why don't you take a short walk alone?" Xantara asked out loud.

Nelson nodded. "Yeah… I think that'll work..."

Nelson walked off into the woods, as Xantara frowned.

"Korpse… Hope you can forgive Nelson, even if it isn't his fault..." Xantara said to herself.

* * *

In the woods, Nelson was walking in silence, as someone approached him.

"Hi, Nelson."

"Hey, Steph..." Nelson muttered.

"Aww… What's wrong?" Steph asked out loud.

"Well… I wanted to give a love letter to Korpse, and… she slapped me." Nelson commented back. "I just want her to forgive me, even if things aren't the same, relationship-wise..."

"Aww… Sorry to hear that..." Steph replied back. "Sometimes that happens. Finding 'the one' on your first attempt is borderline impossible, so don't feel too bad about it."

"Still… I wanna make it up to her..." Nelson muttered, as tears started to develop as he was given what appeared to be a handkerchief.

"There, there… Dry those tears..." Steph commented, as Nelson wiped the tears away, and he gave the handkerchief back to Steph. "That'll just make both of you feel worse. I know break-ups are tough, but moving on can usually be the best thing."

"Still, what do I do?" Nelson asked. "I don't wanna necessary move on… And quitting the show? Straight up outta the question."

"Well… I heard that Korpse's favorite flower is the… Um… Palmer's Penstemon. From what I heard, they're growing on the other side of the island. If you find one of these, it'll really make her day." Steph answered.

"Well, I now have a mission to do. Thanks for the advice, Steph!" said Nelson, as he started to run off.

Steph took a look at the stained handkerchief, and grinned.

"Stupid tranny..." Steph commented. "That flower doesn't exist; I made it up… And now..."

Steph was holding her handkerchief in front of the spider. It sniffed it, and left out a chirp, as it lept off into the woods…

"...Time to pay the price, Korpse. Just imagine how hard it'll be for your best friend to be medivacked..." Steph said to herself.

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

The Geeks were chatting amongst themselves, as Verna came in, with eyeshadow smeared across the top of her eyes.

"Ugh, of all the time to lose one's contact lenses..." Verna muttered.

"Um, dudette?" Mozart asked. "Were you using a mirror?"

"Well, yeah..." Verna answered back.

"Hang on; let me fix it up for you." Cherri said, as she started to mess with Verna's face. Once she was done, Verna's eyeshadow was fixed up. "And there we go. Looking as bright as a bug!"

"Thanks… I think." Verna commented back. "Damn… It's so hard to see anything."

"Eh, I find contacts to be uncomfortable, to be honest." Marissa said. "You got a pair of glasses?"

Verna did some thinking, and smiled.

"In fact, I do." Verna commented, as she walked to her bag (With some difficulty) and opened the bag.

"Wow… You're not totes kidding when you mentioned you were a Pokemaniac." Mozart said out loud.

"That, I am. In fact, my brother pimped out my Delibird so it could carry tiny objects in its bag." Verna announced, as…

"Campers! It's time for your next challenge!" Chris announced over the intercom.

"Damn..." Verna cursed. "And without my glasses..."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Marissa replied back. "I let you borrow mine, but if they accidentally got broken, we both are completely and totally SOL."

"Also, where the heck's Nelson?" Xantara asked. "It's Challenge time, and last time I saw him, it was when he came back, and asked about this flower. I tried to warn him that it isn't indigenous to this area."

"Yeah, this is completely out of nature of Nel to even do." Moana commented out loud. "Hope he'll be okay."

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

Korpse approached Drake, who was drawing in his sketchpad. She took a breath, and sighed.

"Drake?" Korpse asked. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you last night… I was just completely upset..."

Drake smiled back. "I forgive ya. In all retrospect, I should have let you have your space."

"Also, I found this slip of paper between my 3DS." Korpse commented. "I… rather not read it. Nelson… Yeah."

"I'm not sure what occurred, but… I wish you two would make up..." Drake replied back. "It saddens me to see you two like this… But think I should read it for you?"

Korpse gave the paper to Drake. "Knock yourself out."

Drake opened the note, and after reading it, he smiled.

"Korpse, this is from Nelson. He's telling the truth! His older sister IS alive! She's still recovering, but she's alive." Drake commented. "He also mentions getting on the show to take his sister's place, as thus apologizes to you for upsetting you last night."

Korpse got onto her knees, and sighed.

"Oh, god… What have I done?" Korpse lamented. "I… slapped him..."

"Look, just apologize, and say it was just a misunderstanding, okay?" Drake suggested, as...

"Campers! It's time for your next challenge!" Chris announced over the intercom.

"And what a good time it is." Korpse commented. "I know he'll be at the challenge."

* * *

**Challenge Beach**

The contestants walked onto the beach, and were surprised by the scenery. There appeared to be some magical circle on a raised platform.

"Wow, things are about to get magical real quick..." Twiggy commented out loud.

"Well, it's a good thing I read Harry Potter when I was a kid." Grace also said with a smile. "If it's anything like that… Swish!"

"But let's not forget that someone on the Geeks LIKES this stuff." Steph sneered at Marissa, who was starring at the set-up, and looking like she just met God himself.

"Could it… be?" Marissa asked, with happy tears developing in her eyes. "It's a challenge… based on wizards and mages?"

"Err, Marissa?" Ellis questioned back. "You okay?"

Marissa looked at her friend, and smiled.

"Yeah… I'll be okay. I just need a moment." Marissa answered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Thunder looked at the scene and at Twiggy.

"So… How screwed are we?" Thunder asked.

"Well, if it's true that she's a LARPer, and she knows her way about wizards, mages, and magic… Our rump is roast." Twiggy answered.

"Ohh..." Thunder replied. "Yeah… Yikes."

* * *

**Confessional: Castin' A Spell!**

**Thunder**: I don't know anything about this magic crap! It never really appealed to me.

**Twiggy**: Okay, mom. You read Harry Potter stories when I was growing up. Time to put those skills to the test.

* * *

At that moment, Chris came walking up onto the circle. He was wearing some black robes.

"Greetings, mortals— I mean, campers! Welcome to your next challenge! As what Marissa could have summarized, your next challenge is in fact, involving magic!" Chris announced out loud. "As thus wizards and mages."

"I kinda-sorta took on a dark knight of Vanda. Stated he had to fight for the Dark Mage." Korpse stated, as she took out what appeared to be a necklace, with something made of Quartz at the end. "Good times… But enough about that."

"In either case, your task takes place in a place I would like to call… The Chris Caverns!" Chris announced.

"Nice, really unique name." Heidi snarked right back, shivering a bit.

"And your task is to transverse the cave, and defeat the Goblin King Tharlax, and his pet dragon, Bloodtail!" Chris announced. "All with bagging Bloodtail's treasure!"

Olivia grinned. "That sounds like a badass name. Is it possible to grab one of Bloodtail's scales?"

"You can, but the dragons are animatronic." Chris answered back.

"Don't care; scale snagging!" Olivia replied back.

"Yeah, both teams have a Tharlax and a Bloodtail to take care of." Chris announced. "And whoever can get the treasure back here first wins the challenge! Now, our interns will give you your wands. You've got 15 minutes to discuss your Mage Classes. McLean out!"

Chris then threw a smoke bomb on the ground, and started to run off, as Cherri looked at her friend.

"Olivia, I thought you've given up collecting samples!" Cherri said out loud.

"Yeah, but it a scale's from a fake, yet badass sounding dragon! What's not to love about that?" Olivia stated.

"Well, you're right." Cherri nodded, patting Olivia on the back. "After all, I was obsessed with dragons too when I was a kid. And by that, I mean dragonflies."

* * *

**Confessional: Rock the Dragon!**

**Cherri: **Yeah, it would be a lie to say that dragonflies are my favorite insect. They rank up there at number 2. Point 5.

**Olivia**: Damn, and I left my dragon-slaying setlist back at camp. It would be perfect for this challenge! Aw, well...

* * *

Korpse eyed the Geeks, and got concerned.

"Man, where the hell's Nelson?" Korpse asked herself. "It isn't like him to not show up..."

She then walked over to Xantara, who was also equally worried.

"Namaste, Korpse… Or I wish I could say that." Xantara said out loud.

"This has something to do with Nel?" Korpse asked.

"Yeah; he said he was off to find the Palmer's Penstemon in order to cheer you up. I tried to say that it doesn't grow on the island, but he was long gone before I could mention it to him." Xantara replied.

Korpse gulped. "Oh, God… He thinks I'm still mad at him..."

"Nel's on a wild goose chase..." Xantara commented, as she looked up at the sky. "And those clouds look pure black..."

"I find them more of a very dark grey..." Korpse replied back. "But that doesn't matter. How long has he been gone?"

"Before the challenge, why?" Xantara answered back.

Korpse smiled at the New Age girl.

"Because I'm gonna find Nelson… And apologize to him myself." Korpse stated. "It's my fault he gotten himself in this, I'm gonna set things right."

Korpse then started to run off the Beach, holding on to her wand she was given, and into the woods, in search for her friend.

"Good luck, Korpse..." Xantara replied out loud, as the rains started to pour down… HARD.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nelson was far from camp, and was walking through the torrential downpour.

"Must keep going..." Nelson muttered to himself. "If I can find that flower, I can cheer up Korpse, again… No cutie like her deserves to be down in the dumps..."

He kept on going, through the hard blowing rainstorm. At one point, the winds ripped the hat off of his head, as it pierced itself onto a tree branch. He wanted to go back for it, but decided to leave it behind.

"Screw the hat; I'm doing this for Korpse. Sorry, sis..." Nelson muttered, as he continued on, not knowing the danger he got himself into.

Cause at the same time, Steph's spider was also stalking the determined gamer, with a meal on the mind…

* * *

Cliffhanger! Wow, I can bring in the intensity to the episodes huh?

NEXT TIME: Dare to get Sloppy!


	22. Dungeon Doofuses -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

So very sorry for the long delay! Tween Throwdown occupied my time. But this story is back in action!

This episode, everyone's gonna get messy, wet, and a combination of the above!

Game on!

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

Underneath a tarp, Marissa was smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay, guys. We're gonna kick some serious ass today at the challenge." Marissa announced. "I know my way around this stuff, so you can ask me anything."

"Err, I thought your job class was something physical." Mozart mused, with Woodstock squeaking in approval. "That's what I totes heard."

"I've got several job classes underneath my friend's sweater, hon." Marissa stated. "Some of them magical, to boot. In all seriousness, I haven't felt this excited ever since I received a copy of Final Fantasy 4 for my birthday!"

"You and me both." Olivia smiled back. "But you rather cool it. After all, don't want the same thing happening to you that happened to me on my 8th birthday."

"What occurred?" Cherri asked.

"I vomited due to excitement when I got Guitar Hero." Olivia answered. "Hey, cut me a break; I was pumped!"

Verna chuckled. "You and me both, only replace Guitar Hero with Pokemon Black 2… So, we already know that Marissa's leading the challenge."

"Well, she IS a Dungeon Queen." Ellis stated. "So… We need something which can counter any elements which stand in our way."

"Hmm… If it's anything like Pokemon Type Science..." Verna mused. "We may need some ice to cool down Bloodtail. Being we were never assigned any fairies for starters."

"You think Bloodtail is a 5th Gen Dragon?" Mozart asked.

"Yikes, I hope not." Verna replied back. "It was almost a requirement to have something to counter Dragons back in 5th Gen online, thank Arceus for Fairy Types come 6th Gen."

"But we won't have to deal with that thing until the end." Moana commented. "And even then, we should have the knowhow to deal with some silly dragon. Now… Any water-based moves?"

Marissa giggled and gave off a wink. "You're the wizard, Moana Potter! It's all up to you!"

"Eh, guess I'm in charge of healing." Xantara inquired.

"Would you wanna have any attack spells just in case?" Marissa suggested. "Just in case things go extremely pear shaped?"

"Hm, yeah. You're right." Xantara replied back. "I'll come packing with some attack spells as well."

"Dibs on any buffs?" Sting asked. "Is that the right word?"

"Bingo!" Marissa smiled back. "I'm proud of you all; you got the lingo down perfectly!"

"And plus, I got some sweet moves to boot!" Olivia stated. "Stuff that'll blast blue fire at any enemies!"

Marissa chuckled. "Well, whatever you say."

Marissa then realized something, as she looked down at her current wardrobe.

"Oh, one more thing!" Marissa announced, as she dove behind a tree, and came back out, decked out in blue-colored robes, similar of that to Leonard from Pawkitew.

"Now I really fit the bill! Red Mage Marissa, at your service!" Marissa saluted. "Ignore the color, my dry-cleaning got swapped!"

The campers looked at her with interest, with Ellis blushing deeply.

"Man, I love it when you role-play..." Ellis commented with a smile developing, and his blush developing into a deeper shade of red.

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

"Great; the ONE person that most likely knows this kinda crap is out looking for her..." Steph commented. "Right, so, you know anything about spells?"

"Looking at the spell book, I'm loving these electric based spells." Ada replied back. "Hey, cut me a break; it's why my DJ name is Voltage."

"I shall bring in the buffs." Nick commented. "Cause how can your spells be more electrifying if that doesn't occur?"

Drake looked at the spell list, and smiled. "Looks like I'm hurling ice spells. Unless you wanna hurl them, Stella?"

"Nah, I'm content with healing." Stella answered back. "But why ice spells?"

"Well, my favorite snack to eat while watching cartoons is ice cream." Drake replied back. "Me and ice cream just have a thing going on."

"Makes sense; I like ice cream, too." Stella nodded. "My fave's Birthday Cake!"

"Chocolate Cookies and Cream for me." Drake replied back with a smile.

"Speaking of which, how come we never noticed that cave, before?" Twiggy asked out loud.

"Yeah, you think someone would have mentioned it by now." Grace added.

"Whatever." Steph inquired. "I'm using Dark Powers. Might as well see what this appeal is."

Heidi nervously raised her hand. "Guys? I… much rather not deal with this challenge. Me and caves? We do NOT go together.

"Suit yourself..." Steph replied back.

Stella could only sigh, as she looked out there.

"Man, I really hope Korpse and Nelson's okay." Stella commented out loud.

"Yeah, Nelson never made it here, and then Korpse ran off in this downpour..." Drake inquired.

"You think we should go out there?" Stella suggested.

Drake took a glance at Steph, who was starring at the tall artist.

"From what happened, this is Korpse's battle alone." Drake replied back.

"Yeah..." Stella nodded.

* * *

**Confessional: This is something she's gotta do herself.**

**Heidi**: A lot of parents lost their kids that day… I lost my friends that day… I don't want that to happen twice in my lifetime… Never again...

**Drake**: Plus, it's only rain. It's not like any lightning'll occur. -All of a sudden, some thunder is heard. He facepalms himself.-

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

Now in the cave, and clearly soaked from the falling rains, they stood in the mouth of the cave.

"Okay, I swear, I didn't shoot off a practice spell into the sky before we arrived here." Moana said out loud.

"In either case, it's time to assess the situation." Marissa announced, as she scanned the area. There appeared to be a heavily armored troll, paroling a bridge going over a dark ravine. "Okay, border patrol's more or less there to prevent any of us from even going deeper into the cave. Trying to get past tall, green, and smelly is neigh impossible."

"Impossible?" Sting asked, as he smiled. "Naaaahhh… I'll try reasoning with it."

Sting walked over to the tall troll, which looked down at the Cheerful Emo.

"So… Um…" Sting said out loud, as he was trying to think up a topic. "You… like My Little Pony?"

Most of the contestants visibly face-palmed themselves.

"Seriously, Sting?" Cherri commented back.

However, as for the Troll…

"Seriously? What, are you dressing up as your super cool, super deep OC Shadow the Pony? You pathetic furfag!" The Troll laughed back.

"Um, what OC? I don't have any OCs." Sting inquired.

"Bullshit. All brony furfags have OCs and love to dress up as them!" The troll replied.

"I'm my OWN OC." Sting grinned back. "Pony or not."

"…That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" The troll commented. "And I'm a troll!"

* * *

Back with the other contestants, they were hiding, while watching the back and forth going on.

"Man, Sting's really bombing it..." Mozart commented.

"Yeah, his Charisma stat's kinda low..." Marissa nodded back.

Olivia gave off a slight grin. "No worries… Momma Olivia'll fix it!"

She then took out a notepad, and wrote something down. Once she was done, she showed Cherri said note.

I want to speak to you about metal.

Please meet me near the ravine

In five minutes.

"Metal?" Cherri asked. "I know you like metal and piercings, but is this the time?"

"What, no!" Olivia answered back. "I meant the metal he's wearing. There could be a more tougher metal than the one he's wearing."

"Ahh, right. Gotchya." Cherri grinned back. "Great thinking, Olivia!"

"Yeah, but… You think that'll work?" Moana asked.

"Well, I saw a box of donuts back there." Olivia replied back. "It's worth a try."

"You got this, Olivia." Moana nodded in approval, as Olivia snuck off.

She snuck over to the box of donuts, labeled with the words 'Steel' on the box. She stuck the note on the box, and quickly snuck back.

"Hope you enjoy those donuts, you bullying son of a jerk." Olivia muttered, while waiting for her move.

Back with Sting, he was running out of material.

"Err… I don't have a tragic backstory?" Sting shrugged. "That's all I got."

"You're stupid!" The troll yelled back.

Sting sighed. "Well, guess I can't reason with you. I'll be on my way, now."

He walked back, with his head hanging low, as the troll laughed.

"Another noob rekt!" The troll said with pride. "This calls for a victory donut!"

The troll made his way to his donuts, as he noticed the note. He picked it up, and read it.

"Bah, what a moron! It's obviously screamo, not metal! I'll give whoever wrote this a verbal bashing they'll never forget!" The troll ranted out loud.

Olivia gritted her teeth in anger.

"Fuck! He didn't fall for it..." Olivia muttered to herself.

"Might as well humor him..." The troll commented, as he walked over to the ravine, and stood in front of it.

Following the troll was Olivia, with her wand at the ready. Once she was close enough, she grinned.

"Dark Fire! IGNITE!" Olivia yelled out, as some dark blue fire shot out of Olivia's wand.

"What was that?" The troll said out loud, turning around. "Who's the newb that needs to get rekt'd?"

At that moment, the fireball hit the troll… In the crotch.

"Mother..." The troll held his burnt crotch, as he fell into the ravine, and out of the challenge for good.

"It was the actual metal material I wanted to talk about… punk!" Olivia yelled down into the ravine.

"In either case, nice job, Olivia!" Ellis complimented his teammate, with everyone else nodding in approval.

"Thanks! I kinda borrowed some ideas from a video game I downloaded online." Olivia stated. "Though they don't have the Snap option available… Yet."

"In either case, let's move on before he hits his." Marissa stated, as the group crossed the bridge, going deep into the cave.

* * *

**Confessional: Role Play with me, Senpai!**

**Olivia**: Don't worry; I wouldn't do any of those actions for real. I may be crazy for bad boys, but I wouldn't resort to flat-out murder for them.

**Sting**: Hey, if nothing else, that bought her some time. She's gonna make some guy really happy someday.

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

They too, got through the troll, although through some… other means. They were running through the cave, currently.

"I know that troll called your cooking some Grade-A bullshit, but that didn't mean you had to MELT him." Thunder scolded.

"Actually, I didn't." Twiggy denied. "I only used a weak fire spell. Although I could have heard Steph use some kind of melting spell."

"Oww… nasty." Thunder commented.

"So, who invited the group of goblins ahead of us?" Grace asked out loud, pointing to a group of goblins up ahead.

"Beats me." Nick shrugged. "Should Ada fire off a warning shot?"

"Well, whatever works." Thunder answered back.

"You're the boss!" Ada nodded, as she aimed his wand at one of the trolls. "Electric Touch! Enspark!"

A tiny spark of lightning went flying out of Nick's wand, as it hit one of the goblins, electrocuting it into ash. The goblins watched their comrade crumbling away, were shocked.

"Yikes..." Ada replied back. "Forgot that I was still buffed from Nick's spells… Oops."

"Sorry about that, Ada." Nick said, face-palming himself.

The goblins were, to put it in simpler terms... Not impressed.

"Augh, that green-haired witch iced Johnson!" One of the goblins yelled out loud.

"He owed me 50 Greloks! Not like I'll get them back NOW!" Another goblin shouted back.

"Hey, like I knew I was buffed!" Ada replied back, trying to reason with them. "I'm sorry, okay?!"

"Sorry doesn't bring Johnson back!" The goblin yelled out. "You're dead, you punk!"

He lept up into the air, and slashed at Ada, causing some damage on her. Stella did a bit of healing.

"What the hell?" Ada yelled back, as she tried to hurl a spell at the goblin attack her, but he dodged. The spell hit a goblin in the back, where the same result was achieved.

"Now you hit Argyle!" The goblin yelled back. "Does your destruction know no bounds?!"

"Snowball Special, Glaciate!" Drake said out loud, hurling an ice ball from his wand at the goblin's feet, freezing him to the ground.

"What the..." The goblin commented out loud. Thunder looked down at him.

"Time to finish this…" Thuder replied back with a smirk. He began to power up a spell as…

"Gravity Dimension! Engage!" Steph yelled, as she activated a spell at the stuck goblin. It was lifted up into the air, ripping the feet from its sockets. It was soon hurled into what appeared to be another dimension.

"These guys are crazy..." One of the goblins muttered.

"CHARGE!" Another goblin yelled out loud, as the group of goblins, sans one, went charging at the campers.

Drake nodded, as he pointed his wand at the ground.

"Icy rink! Glaciate!" Drake yelled, as the spell left his wand, and froze a portion of ground in a sheet of ice.

The currently charging goblins never saw the sheet of ice, as they slipped, and fell over into a pile.

"Oww… Your sword is poking me in the nose..." A goblin moaned in pain, as…

"Lava Hole! Ignite!" Steph yelled out, as an orange circle started to surround the pile of goblins. Soon enough, what appeared to be lava developed underneath the goblins, frying them and melting them into a crisp. Once Steph's spell was done, there was nothing left of them.

The remaining goblin gulped.

"Um… Er… Life's too short!" The goblin said out loud, as he began to run, but…

"Stalagmite Rain! Crackle!" Steph yelled, as some dark-brown magic came from her wand, and developed into a falling stalagmite. It impaled itself through the goblin's body… headfirst.

"Wow, fatality much, Steph?" Thunder asked out loud.

"Hey, they were asking for it." Steph answered back.

"In either case, let's keep moving forward." Grace said out loud, as the group continued forwards.

* * *

**Confessional: Horrible memories…**

**Grace**: I'm glad that Heidi is back at camp. She would never be able to take it, to be honest...

**Steph**: These powers are awesome! I wish I had these powers in real life just so I could be even MORE popular and wipe everyone down.

* * *

**Nelson**

Far inland, Nelson was struggling to make it through the downpour, with the thunder rumbling in the distance, still in search for that non-existent flower.

"Okay, Nel… You can do this." Nelson muttered to himself. "You're cold, wet, and Korpse is still pissed at you. With this flower, that'll all change..."

He kept on going, facing against the hard blowing wind.

"Man, this is tough… I haven't felt this upset since mom and dad… died..." Nelson said, as he continued to walk through the wind and falling rain.

However, the wind was too much for him, as he fell face-first into the mud…

* * *

**Two Years Ago…**

_The 12 year old Nelson was getting ready for school, as he walked into the living room._

_"This is strange..." Nelson mused. "Mom and Dad should be up by now..."_

_He walked over to their bedroom and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked on it again. Again, there was no answer._

_Panic began to overtook the young kid's mind, as he quickly opened the door…_

_His two elderly parents were there, lying motionless, underneath the covers._

_Nelson quickly ran to his parents side, as he began to try to shake them awake._

_"Come on, you gotta get up! It's a new day!" Nelson said out loud, shaking them. But they would not wake up._

_The now panicked boy soon went to the phone, and dialed 911._

_"Is this 911?" Nelson asked very frantically. "This is Nelson Haley, and my parents aren't waking up! Feel a pulse? Okay..."_

_He held his hand to his mom's chest, and started to panic more._

_"I feel no pulse!"_

_Nelson started to breath deeply, as he learned that the ambulance was on their way…_

_At the hospital, he was in the waiting room, hoping for some news to come from his parents._

_"Mom… Dad… Please… Be okay..." Nelson said, trying to keep himself together._

_At that moment, a nurse came out of one of the rooms, and approached Nelson._

_"Mr. Haley?" The nurse asked._

_"Here… How's mom and dad?" Nelson asked back._

_"I don't know how to say this, but…" The nurse said out loud, before taking a deep breath. "They both passed away last night due to natural causes."_

_At that moment, the world stopped for the young boy, as he began to tear up._

_"Mom… Dad… Waaaahh..." Nelson sobbed, as he ran into the nurse's arms for comfort._

* * *

Back in reality, Nelson picked himself up, as he continued on.

"Man, that day will be forever etched into my memoreeeeeeee!" Nelson yelled out loud, as he began to slid down a rather steep and muddy hill. Upon stopping, he got back up and tried to walk but…

"OW..." Nelson winced in pain. "I think I sprained it..."

He considered going back to camp, but…

"No. Mom and Dad didn't raise no quitter. I'm doing it for them… For Sis… For Korpse..." Nelson said out loud, as he pressed forward, despite his pain.

Little did he know, Steph's spider was still stalking the gamer, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

**Korpse**

Meanwhile, Korpse was traversing in the rain as well, following Nelson's footsteps.

"Man, if I only knew the truth in the first place, none of this could have happened..." Korpse said to herself.

She then noticed something which was very off...

Nelson's hat was embedded onto the tree branch.

"Nelson's hat..." Korpse commented. "He NEVER takes it off..."

She grabbed the hat, and felt inside it a bit.

"It's still… warm. Despite the rain, it's still warm." Korpse said, feeling a little relieved. "He's gotta be close..."

Korpse carefully pocketed the hat, and continued to make her way down Nelson's path.

"He really DOES care..." Korpse commented, blushing as she looked forward. "Don't worry, Nelson! Korpse's coming!"

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

The team continued on, as they skidded to a halt, as something was blocking their path.

"Yuck… Spiderwebs!" Mozart groaned in disgust.

"And it's glowing green, to boot..." Sting noted. "That CAN'T be healthy."

"And when there is a spiderweb, glowing or not..." Marissa mused, as what she predicted came walking up to them.

It was an acid-green, glowing spider. Both Cherri and Olivia grinned from ear to ear.

"AWESOME!" The two girls cheered out in unison.

"If it wasn't holographic, I would completely catch it and study it!" Cherri commented.

"That would make for a badass tat, only on a smaller scale!" Olivia replied back.

"Better watch out, you two!" Mozart yelled. "That dudette's knowing how to swing around!"

Indeed, the spider shot some of its thread into the ceiling, and lunged at Mozart, biting him and hanging on.

"Ow! Get off, you bogus arachnid!" Mozart complained.

"Icicle Missile! Glaciate!" Verna yelled, as an icicle shot out of her wand, knocking the spider off of the inventor.

"Thanks, Verna." Mozart nodded back.

The spider then jumped back up, and had its eyes on the Pokemaniac.

"Come on, you want some?" Verna smack-talked at the spider. "I eat Spinaraks like YOU for dinner!"

She readied her wand again.

"Icicle Missile! Glaciate!" Verna yelled, as she fired off another icicle, but missed. She started to squint at the spider. "Yikes… I just had to lose my contacts earlier..."

The spider shot some thread at the ceiling, and started to lunge at Verna.

"This spells trouble..." Verna muttered, as…

"Hairica-Baxtia! SUMMON!" Marissa shouted out loud, as what appeared to be a teenage girl with the curliest of hair came into view.

"Okay, what's the deal with summoning me?" The teenage girl asked out loud.

"We need you to work your magic against that, and quick." Ellis answered. "Besides, that spider right there? She wanted to declare laws on curls."

"Like hell she is!" The teenage girl snarled out loud, as two scissors materialized next to her. Launching them like rockets, it cut the webbing the spider was using to swing. It was then impaled by the other scissors, embedding it into a wall.

"I'll take it from here, thanks." Ellis nodded, readying his wand. "Blaze Ball! Ignite!"

Ellis launched a fireball at the spider, roasting it, and removing it from battle. The web disappeared as well.

"Well, that's what that bug deserves for saying bad stuff about hair." The teenage girl commented. "I'm outta here. And do something with your frizz, okay?"

She then faded away, as Ellis looked at Marissa with a smile.

"To be honest, I kinda like your frizz." Ellis said out loud.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mozart was looking at his body.

"Uh, dudes? My body's more or less turned purple." Mozart commented. "I ain't no Violet from Willy Wonka, man."

"Yikes… You most likely got poisoned..." Marissa nodded.

"What, poisoned?!" Mozart yelled in a panic.

"Hang on, lovely!" Xantara replied back. "Antidotate! Activate!"

Some sparkles coming from Xantara's wand began to surround the inventor, as his purple skin faded away, back to his normal hue.

"Thanks, Xantara." Mozart replied back.

"No prob, hon." Xantara smiled back.

"Hey, you didn't tell us you chosen Summoner as your class!" Ellis said out loud.

"You bet I did!" Marissa proudly replied back. "I could summon anyone. For example… Kazzi McSkeeni! SUMMON!"

At that moment, a blue-mohawked teenage boy appeared within a puff of smoke. The mohawked boy's appearence caused Olivia to squee with glee.

"...I could summon a bad boy for Olivia." Marissa gave off a wink.

"Hello, Douche Nozzles!" The mohawked teenage boy yelled out loud. "Who's the soon to be beaten geek that summoned me?"

"Who cares? BAD BOY!" Olivia yelled out, as she started to run towards the mohawked boy… Only to pass by him. "Oops… hologram. Forgot."

"So… You love yourself a bad boy?" The mohawked boy replied back. "How about we cause some destruction?"

"Err..." Olivia started to say.

"Come on! We can burn that blue haired bitch with your dark fire! And loot her corpse as well!" The mohawked boy commented.

Olivia was stunned. "Wait, what?! First off, that more or less defeats the purpose! Second, she may be after my Sting, but I wouldn't flat out murder her for him!"

"Why the hell not?" The mohawked boy asked. "It's fun!"

"But it's murder!" Olivia replied back. "I only like the bad boys for how thuggish they look, not due to how big their possible criminal record is!"

"Pft, you're lame." The mohawked boy commented.

"So are you. Bye-Bye." Olivia replied back, as the mohawked boy was poofed away.

"Well, that was one of my summons in a nutshell." Marissa lectured. "In either case, let's keep moving."

* * *

**Confessional: Bad Boys, What Ya Gonna Do?**

**Olivia**: Sure, I may like the bad boys, but I don't want one with a criminal record. I'm nutso, but not crazy to fall for that.

* * *

The group continued even deeper into the dark cave, keeping an eye out for any baddies that could jump out in front of them. Ellis was leading the way, using a fire spell as a makeshift flashlight.

"Wow, talk about an increase in the Random Encounters, huh?" Verna commented, as some goblins lept out. "Icy Wind! Glaciate!"

A burst of freezing wind froze the goblins long enough for the team to sneak by.

"Well, at least it's better than psuedo-Metal Gearing your way through a route riddled with trainers." Verna said out loud.

"Don't I know it, babe; having to get to an inn or Pokemon center to heal your bodacious party members and running into many a battle?" Mozart added. "Simply the worst!"

"Hold it, guys!" Marissa ordered. "Xantara, heal our party. Sting, buff us up."

"Okay, you got it." Xantara nodded back. "Healing Wave! Heal!"

Some sparkles of light developed the campers, as any fake wounds they received got healed.

"My turn." Sting smiled. "Defendo Upito!"

Some blue light also developed the campers, making their magic somewhat stronger.

"Hey, all for nothing, but… What's going on?" Moana asked.

"Oh, believe me. I've played enough RPGs as a kid to know when to heal." Marissa answered back.

And Marissa was right. Floating down at the team appeared to be a lady, with some wings for arms. She also had some talons for feet, and was wearing some very revealing clothing.

"Yep… It's a harpy." Marissa commented. "Or if you're real immature, a bird hooker."

"Wow, way to make mystical stuff turn into GTA, brah." Mozart replied back.

At that moment, the harpy floated towards the inventor.

"So, handsome..." The harpy commented. "Wanna have some fun?"

"Err… Yeah..." Mozart blushed, as he looked at Moana. "Um, can I borrow your wand?"

"Why?" Moana asked.

"Just watch." Mozart nodded.

"Okay, then..." Moana replied back, giving Mozart her wand.

"So..." Mozart said out loud. "Rainous Danceous! Ensoak!"

At that moment, a raincloud poofed above the Harpy, with it raining on her on the process.

"Err… What did you do?" Verna asked.

"Nothing, really." Mozart answered back. "Just making it rain..."

Verna facepalmed herself.

"That's the STUPIDEST idea I ever heard!" Verna shouted out loud. "And I'm the one that tossed in Normal-Types against Chuck in HeartGold!"

"Did you win?" Mozart asked back.

The Harpy, however, wasn't so impressed.

"Nevermind, just use a strong Electric spell!" Verna ordered.

"Oh, right!" Mozart replied back. "Voltage Fist! ENSPARK!"

At that moment, from the raining cloud, came an electrified fist, slamming down on the Harpy, pretty much destroying it.

"Wow… Never thought you knew the Rain Dance/Thunder Combo, cutie..." Verna nodded.

"Yeah, you're right..." Mozart replied back. "Wait, what do you mean 'cutie', brah?"

"Eh, nevermind." Verna shrugged back. "Just impressed that you're smart enough to know about Type Science."

"Umm, okay then." Mozart commented.

"Err, can I have my wand back, now?" Moana asked.

"Oh, sure! Here you go!" Mozart replied back, forking over the wand.

"So, time to keep moving?" Ellis asked out loud.

"You bet, Elliebean!" Marissa replied back, as Ellis blushed.

"Hey, only my sis has permission to use that nickname!" Ellis defended. "And by sis, I also mean you."

* * *

**Confessional: Pet Names. Stay classy, Marissa.**

**Marissa**: What can I say? I more or less love him at this point. I know I can get it through his adopted parent's skulls that love doesn't matter, no matter what sexuality or skin tone you got.

**Ellis**: Thanks a lot, sis. -Blushes as he smiles- Marissa does say Elliebean rather cute sounding.

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

Much like Ellis was on the Geeks, Twiggy was leading the way, using her wand's magic as a makeshift torch.

"Okay, ya fools." Thunder sneered deep into the cave. "Wanna mess with me?"

A goblin, followed by an ogre came out. Thunder gave off a grin.

"Perfect..." Thunder said out loud as he readied his wand. "Englanitic Patriotic! SUMMON!"

At that moment, a group of silver-clothed football players ran through the goblin, taking it out of the battle. Only the ogre was left, flexing its muscles.

"Okay, I think it's time to deflate this guy's ego." Grace snarked out loud, referring to the Ogre.

"Gee, you had to bring THAT up..." Thunder commented back.

"Drenchious Aquataris! Ensoak!" Grace yelled out, as a pillar of water fell onto the Ogre, making it wet.

The Ogre roared in annoyance, as it glared at the Albino.

"Ada, you got this, girl!" Grace announded, tagging in the DJ.

"Indeed I do!" Ada replied back. "Electrious Voltous! Enspark!"

An electric spark flew towards the soaked ogre, electrifying the ogre to the core. It was defeated, and faded away into non-existence.

"Nice job, girl!" Grace said, giving the DJ a high-five.

"Right back at ya, Grace!" Ada replied right back.

That joy was short-lived, by some low growling, which sounded somewhat demonic.

"Umm… What was that?" Grace asked, looking a bit scared.

"Beats me. Can't be any of our stomachs, Twiggy's food is too good for us to leave starving." Nick replied back.

The growling was heard again.

"Okay, now this is getting dark..." Drake commented. "Twiggy, aim your fire wherever the growling is being heard."

"Will do, Drake!" Twiggy exclaimed, as she did so. She then gulped. "Um… You got any hush puppies on ya?"

"Sadly, no." Drake answered back. "All my pockets are full of art supplies. And what do you mean by hush-puppies?"

"Because..." Twiggy replied back, as what appeared to be a three-headed dog came walking up to the group. The dog looked rather demonic, by nature. "I think we're about to be spayed AND neutered by Rin Tin Tin's Great Grandkid..."

"Yikes..." Thunder commented, holding his crotch in fear. "You could have picked a better line..."

"So, what's with this Fido?" Steph asked out loud.

"Um, I think I saw the word Cerberus written on its collar..." Grace answered back. "Guess it has an owner, then."

"So… Think we should find the nearest knight, fork it over to him?" Ada asked.

"Uhh..." Stella replied back, as she pointed at what appeared to be a knight, slumped over. It appeared to be fried to the bone, thanks to the Cerberus.

"Great, if that dude didn't stand a chance..." Thunder pouted. "What makes you think we stand a chance against a blatant Lassie recolor?"

The Cerberus growled again.

"...I do." Drake answered.

"Wait, seriously?" Thunder asked. "You don't seem like the type to take on something to this caliber."

"I dealt with scarier stuff, before." Drake replied back. "Even the kindest of cartoons have their scariest moments."

"Um, sure, bro." Thunder commented, stepping back. "Whatever you say!"

The rest of the campers stepped back, as Drake fought off against the Cerberus, one on one. He dodged its flames within the best of his ability.

"To be honest, I found Tirek more tougher..." Drake said to himself.

However, Drake started to lose steam.

"I think Drake's getting tired..." Stella commented, as she readied a spell.

"Wait, what can you do?" Ada asked. "I thought you were a Healer."

Stella winked back. "From what I understand, Healers can also damage as well."

Stella then gave off a glare at the Cerberus, as she readied her wand.

"Holious Beamous! Enlight!" Stella shouted out loud, as a white beam of pure energy hit the Cerberus on the side, causing it to roar in pain. "Now, Drake!"

"Right!" Drake replied back, as he too readied his wand. "Freezious Bladious! GLACIATE!"

A rather sharp wave of freezing energy struck the Cerberus on the neck, seemingly cutting the head off its neck. The Cerberus roared in pain, as it lumped over, fading away.

"Wow… Never thought you would beat that thing." Thunder nodded in approval. "Nice work, Drake!"

"Yeah..." Drake chuckled sheepishly.

* * *

**Confessional: Quite the farcry from Episode 1 Drake...**

**Drake: **Yeah, I dunno what caused me to take on something this scary...

**Stella: **I am so proud of him… -Blushes-

* * *

**Nelson**

Continuing his journey, Nelson kept on looking for the non-existent flower.

"Okay, I gotta get it together." Nelson said to himself. "I shall find that flower, so I can cheer Korpse up..."

He then sat down underneath a tree, as he began to do some thinking.

"...But when I did sign up for the show… I did it with Tomomi's interests at heart." Nelson commented to himself. "I was doing this for you, sis..."

He then closed his eyes, as he remembered the day the two of them met…

* * *

**Two Years Ago…**

_Nelson, still a bit sad about his parent's deaths, was standing in the living room of a house. He was recently adopted by the Sakaki's after spending a couple weeks at Heaven's Hope Orphanage._

_"So, how do you like it?" A tall Asian man said out loud._

_"Err… It looks nice?" A nervous Nelson replied back._

_"Well, I'll be happy to show you to your room..." The tall Asian man announced, but…_

_"Nah, I'll be fine on my own." Nelson replied back. "Thank you anyway..."_

_Nelson went upstairs, in search for his room, as he heard from a room, a girl saying some stuff out loud._

_"Come on… You can do it..." The voice said out loud, not knowing the visitor that was standing outside her door._

_"Err… Who are you?" Nelson asked._

_The voice turned her head to look at Nelson. She appeared to be Asian, much like the rest of the family. She had raven-colored hair, a purple t-shirt with the Smash logo on it, hot pink pants, and was wearing glasses as well._

_"You're my new brother?" The girl asked, as a gentle smile developed on her face. "Come here, it's okay..."_

_Nelson nodded, as he approached the girl._

_"So… What are you playing?" Nelson asked._

_"Nothing special; just a Kirby game." The girl answered. "By the way, my name's Tomomi. Nice to meet you!"_

_"I'm… Nelson." Nelson replied back, as the two shaked hands._

* * *

_The two became good friends ever since. And while Nelson stuck to his genre, Tomomi stuck to her… Until one day, Tomomi came home from school to see Nelson crying on the bed._

_"Nelson?" Tomomi asked, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"_

_"Everything..." Nelson sobbed. "I was called an orphaned noob, because I couldn't shoot right..."_

_Tomomi looked at the game that Nelson was playing in question, and then nodded._

_"Well, sometimes some people are just real jerks." Tomomi commented._

_"All I wanted to do was fit in with the crowd..." Nelson muttered._

_"Tell you what; let me grab something from my collection, okay?" Tomomi asked, as she left the room, and came back in, holding a 3DS. "It's Kirby Super Star Ultra."_

_"Is… it any good?" Nelson questioned._

_"Believe me, it is." Tomomi answered back._

_Nelson began to play the game, as he started to perk back up._

_"Thanks, sis." Nelson commented out loud, as Tomomi placed a hat on his head. It was the signature hat he wore to the show._

_"I imported it from Japan." Tomomi explained. "I think it's a good look on you."_

_Nelson smiled back. "Yeah, it is..."_

_He then looked at the copy of the game he was playing prior, as he looked at Tomomi._

_"Sis? Think we can go to Gamestop this weekend?" Nelson asked. "I've got some… exchanges I wanna make."_

_"Anything for you, bro." Tomomi replied back, rubbing her brother on his head._

* * *

Nelson opened his eyes, back in the torrential downpour.

"Well, that was a good rest..." Nelson said to himself. "My ankle still hurts, though..."

He then got up, and started to slightly limp his way forward.

"But I… OW… Shall press on..." Nelson commented. "For Tomomi… And for Korpse..."

Little did the gamer know, the spider that was tailing him, lowered itself from the tree he was resting under. It looked pissed that it had to continue following him.

* * *

**Korpse**

Running down the rain-soaked path, Korpse was looking all over for any signs of her friend.

"Nel? Where are you?" Korpse asked out loud, as she came to a stop all of a sudden.

There was a gushing river of water, blocking her path.

"Aww, fuck!" Korpse shouted out in frustration. "What do I do now?!"

She surveyed the current situation.

"If I try swinging across, or pushing a tree down… I would most likely end up like Leslie in Bridge to Terabithia… Dammit..." Korpse mused, as she stomped the ground. "I need some kind of miracle..."

At that moment, a bolt of lightning came crashing down near a tree, the force knocking Korpse back. The tree soon fell onto the river, with any flames on it being extinguished very quickly by the downpour.

"Okay, not the miracle I've expected, but… I'm taking ANYTHING at this point." Korpse mused.

She then hopped onto the log, and began to run across, as the raging waters started to slightly move it. Korpse knew she had no time to stop, so she made a huge leap across, landing on the other side.

"Perfect-O!" Korpse replied in glee. "Knew those skills in _Assassins Creed_ would pay off."

At that moment, the downed tree soon gave way from the raging river, as it was carted downstream.

Korpse looked back, and shook her head.

"One more second on there, and..." Korpse said to herself. "But enough about that; I gotta get going!"

* * *

She soon reached what appeared to be a muddy enbankment. She looked down to see a slight indent.

"I know that shape..." Korpse commented. "Nelson must have fallen down here… But the real question is… How do I get down there?"

At that moment, a bolt of lightning struck down somewhere near camp, spooking the goth girl.

"Yeesh, I'm thinking! Give me a moment!" Korpse yelled out loud.

She looked up to see a rather large leaf, about half the size as her. She then looked down at the muddy embankment. She then climbed up the tree, and plucked the leaf off.

Now starring down at the embankment, she used the leaf as a makeshift snowboard, sliding to a complete stop at the bottom.

"Okay, now that I'm done playing Snowboard Kids, it's time to get back to catching up with Nelson!" Korpse exclaimed as she continued to run down the path…

At the Geek's Camp, GENKI was laying face down on the ground, seemingly smoking and looking charred.

"Master… Mozart… Ous..." GENKI could only muttered out, as she came to a complete stop.

Fang, seeing this, lept out of the water, and dragged the now inoperable robot, underneath some shelter. He then kept guard over anyone or anything that would come their way.

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

The team came running through the cave, as they came to what is assumed to be a crimson carpet.

"Looks like we're getting close to Tharlax, if that's what the carpet suggests." Moana commented. "It's such a nice carpet, though there needs to be a blue shade."

"You think they would come in on a purple rug?" Verna suggested. "It's a color of royalty."

"I blame Hollywood on this front." Ellis commented, as they stopped in front of what appeared to be a throne.

And sitting on the throne, appeared to be a rather large and muscular goblin. He was decked out in royal clothes, and had jewels on every finger. He even had his septum pierced, along with some jewels decked on it. He was the Goblin King Tharlax, and he was clapping sarcastically.

"Very well done… I never expected you all to get this far." Tharlax said out loud.

"Yeah, yeah, it's an overdone clique. We were expected to get this far, for starters." Olivia replied back. "By the way, diggin' your septum ring, bro."

"But, I'm afraid this is where your journey ends. For I can not allow you to defeat me." Tharlax explained back.

"So says countless other villains." Marissa commented back, fiddling with her glasses. "Golbez, Gilgamesh… I've aced them all."

"Well, I am not like those other villains. I am the Great and Powerful..." Tharlax yelled out loud.

"Trixie!" Ellis shouted out loud, interrupting the King.

Everyone was looking at the liar with a hint of confusion.

"Err… I don't think he looks very much like a pony, dude." Sting suggested. "At ALL."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Tharlax yelled out in a fit of rage. "I am known as Great Goblin King Tharlax! And I shall make you remember that when I send you to your graves!"

Tharlax lept out of his throne, as he readied his scepter.

"Lava Hole! Enlight!" Tharlax shouted out loud, as the contestants managed to dodge the same spell that Steph on the Populars used earlier.

"Holy… He can use spells, too!" Moana said out loud.

"And with it being Darkness..." Marissa mused. "Be careful, guys! We gone this far; we haven't been defeated yet!"

The team nodded, as they had to think of a way to dispose of Tharlax.

"Let's see… Darkness against Darkness is more or less out." Xantara commented. "Meaning Olivia's more or less unable to do anything."

"Damn, I was gonna Glaciate that jerk, too." Olivia replied back.

"But… Maybe if we destroy his wand?" Sting suggested.

"How? He more or less keeps it grasped in his hand." Ellis commented.

Cherri smiled. "Whenever there's a will, there's a way."

Olivia did some thinking, and suddenly realized something.

"Hey, Cherri! You never mentioned your Job Class before." Olivia commented. "What is it?"

"Well..." Cherri looked up, and gave off a grin. "Stalagmite Rain! ENEARTH!"

A powerful ball of brown energy came from Cherri's wand, as it formed into a stalagmite. It soon landed on Tharlax's hand, forcing him to drop the wand.

"Now, it's my turn!" Olivia replied out loud, readying her wand. "Dark Hole! RERISE!"

A ball of black energy soon developed, as it warped into what could be a black hole. It sucked up the wand of Tharlax, rendering his magic useless.

"Guh! I don't need no stinkin' wand to take you all down!" Tharlax shouted out loud.

He started to run towards them as…

"Icy rink! Glaciate!" Verna shouted out loud, causing the floor near Tharlax to freeze, causing the King to slip and fall, face first. "You were sayin'?"

"Now, time to dethrone ya, brah." Mozart announced. "Voltage Beam! Enspark!"

He aimed his wand at Tharlax, causing him to be electrified. And with the frozen floor, that intensified the electricity, effectively ending the Goblin King.

"Nice work, Mozart!" Marissa cheered out loud.

"You really showed him who's boss!" Sting complimented.

"All in a day's work..." Mozart smirked back.

At that point, there was so low key growling.

"Who dared to slain my Master?" A loud voice said out of nowhere.

The Geeks looked beyond the throne, just in time to see a foot smash it to splinters. They soon looked up to see a rather tall dragon, looking down upon them.

"Ohh… forgot about the dragon…" Moana commented. "Oops."

* * *

**Confessional: Cave And Dragon?**

**Marissa**: Yeeeaahhh, this ain't your normal dragon…

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

They too, finished off their Tharlax… Though in a rather off-key way.

"Seriously, Steph. You had to freeze him solid, but you also have to go the T-1000 route by melting him as well?" Ada asked out loud.

"Well, he looked ugly." Steph answered back.

Much like the Geeks, they too, were met with some low key growling.

"Who dared to slain my Master?" A loud voice said out of nowhere.

It too, smashed the throne, as they looked up to see a blood red dragon. It looked to be rather mean, as it looked down at the intruders.

"So… You all took down my master..." The dragon spoke in a commanding voice. "How foolish. Do you expect me, Bloodtail, to accept a form of apology?"

"Err, not really." Grace commented. "I be pretty pissed too, if someone killed someone I cared about."

Bloodtail looked down at the Populars with interest.

"Well, I might as well have you all for dinner..." Bloodtail spoke, as it eyed Drake with interest. "Might as start with you… You're just One Coarse Meal, anyway..."

Drake's eyes went from worry, to that of pure rage.

"What… did… you… say?!" Drake spoke with anger in his eyes.

"I just said you were one coarse meal-" Bloodtail explained as…

"FUCK YOU!" Drake yelled out, with tears developing in his eyes. "Don't EVER mention that to me, ever!"

Most of the campers were surprised, mostly at Drake swearing, because he never swore… EVER.

"Did I touch a nerve? Oh, how I do love my food to be ever so divine with tears." Bloodtail replied back. "It marinates the skin, from what I heard."

"What kinda sicko are you?" Twiggy asked. "That doesn't happen, at all! All you did was upset Drake just now!"

"You're quite the feisty one..." Bloodtail replied back. "I'll eat you last..."

"Careful, guys! He means business!" Stella inquired.

* * *

**Confessional: When does a dragon not mean business?**

**Drake**: -He is looking visually upset- Stupid Zeus Carvas for making that episode… Stupid network for airing it…

**Stella**: Poor Drake… I have to see what caused him to snap like that…

* * *

**Korpse**

She continued on, as she saw something in the trees fall down.

"The heck?" Korpse asked, as she examined it…

It appeared to be silk from a spider's thread. Korpse gulped in worry.

"Oh, God..." Korpse said out loud, as she saw what could be more silk in the trees. "Something is after..."

She then ran into the direction, really scared for Nelson's life now.

* * *

**Nelson**

Nelson was visibly and mentally exhausted.

"I still can't find that flower for Korpse!" Nelson complained. "Sure, I can pick another flower, but I want the one suggested!"

He then sat down, having spent all of his energy.

"I don't know how far I am, it's still stormy, my leg hurts as hell, Korpse is mad..." Nelson mused, as he sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Earlier This Year…**

_Nelson and Tomomi were watching TV. One of their favorite shows was the Total Drama series._

_"I really adore Samey." Nelson commented. "Shame her twin sis is in the way..."_

_"Eh, I'm more of a fan of Harold." Tomomi mused. "He's just so cute-lookin'."_

_"Hey, sis? Idea just popped in my head just now." Nelson said, looking confident. "Why don't you sign up for the show?"_

_"I dunno..." Tomomi muttered. "What if I don't get accepted?"_

_But Nelson smiled back. "You will be accepted! I know so!"_

_"Thanks, bro." Tomomi gave off a smile. "I'll do it. I'll sign up."_

_"Nice!" Nelson pumped his fist in triumph. "And who knows? You may meet a Harold of your own on the show?"_

_Tomomi gave off a playful smirk. "You flatterer..."_

* * *

_Tomomi did an audition tape with the help from Nelson, and she sent in the application form. A month passed by, before the two got any news._

_"So..." Nelson asked, as Tomomi was reading the mail. "Did you get in?"_

_Tomomi read the letter, and gave off a grin._

_"I got in!" Tomomi shouted out loud. "I'm a contestant on Total Drama: Geeks VS Populars as a Geek!_

_Nelson hugged his sis tightly. "Congrats, sis!"_

_"Thanks, bro! We… We gotta have a celebration!" Tomomi exclaimed._

_"Yeah!" Nelson replied back._

_"I'll be at the store for just a few minutes to get some supplies." Tomomi explained. "You'll be okay by yourself?"_

_Nelson nodded. "Sure."_

* * *

_Those few minutes turned into a few hours, and Nelson was getting worried._

_"Where the heck's Tomomi?" Nelson asked. "I tried calling on her cell phone, but she won't pick up..."_

_At that moment, the phone in the house rung. He answered it._

_"Hello?"_

_"Is this the Sakaki residence?" A voice said from the other line._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I don't know how to say this, but..."_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"...Your daughter, Tomomi Sakaki, was involved in a car wreck." The voice answered, as Nelson's heart sunk. "Speed and texting was a factor in the wreck from the other driver. He died at the scene. We were able to revive Tomomi, but she is in a coma right now… We're not sure if she'll make it..."_

_Nelson dropped the phone, as he went to find his parents._

_"Hello? Hello?"_

* * *

_Once at the hospital, Nelson ran to where Tomomi's room was. Once he entered, he couldn't believe his eyes._

_The older sis was in real bad shape. She was bandaged up, seemingly from head to toe, and her glasses were missing, presumably destroyed in the car accident._

_"Sis!" Nelson cried out loud. "Oh, God… Why did I suggest you to sign up for the show? First I lose my parents, now you?"_

_"Now, dear? The doctor did say-" Nelson's mom said out loud._

_"That doesn't matter much; Tomomi's in a coma! We were supposed to get any new Pokemon games together! We aced each other in Kirby… I… I love her..." Nelson tearfully shouted out loud._

_At that point, Tomomi started to weakly open the eye that wasn't bandaged up._

_"N...Nelson?" Tomomi weakly asked. "I… love you too..."_

_"Tomomi!" Nelson shouted with glee. "What happened?"_

_"I dunno, but all I can remember before going black was a car hitting me on the side..." Tomomi answered. "It… hurts..."_

_"I know..." Nelson replied back._

_"And sadly..." Tomomi added. "I'm not sure when I'll recover, but… I have to… drop out of the show."_

_Nelson was stunned. He wanted to watch his big sister on TV, but now that fate took that away from him…_

_"No, don't do that..." Nelson suggested._

_"What, but I'm in no shape to-"_

_"I shall attend the show in your place." Nelson replied back. "I suggested it to you, and look where you ended up. I shall get on the show… For you, sis."_

_"Really? T… Thank you." Tomomi commented._

_"I'm not sure how high I'll rank, but I shall do my best." Nelson replied back._

_Tomomi smiled. "Good luck, bro. If anyone can achieve anything… It's you."_

* * *

Back in present day, Nelson tried to get up.

"Okay, I shall do everything I can to FIND that flower!" Nelson shouted out loud, as…

Some sickening screeching was heard.

"What was that?" Nelson asked, as the spider that was stalking Nelson all day made its appearance. "Err… Nice spider..."

The gamer backed up, wincing as he stepped with his sprained foot, as the spider got closer. He soon tripped, and was on his butt. He looked around for anything to find to defend himself, but to no avail.

"I… give up." Nelson muttered. "Sorry, Korpse… Sorry… Sis..."

The spider was readying itself for the kill, not knowing on what was running up to the two.

Nelson looked up into the skies. "Mom? Dad? I'm about to join you in a few minutes..."

The spider made a leap, aiming for Nelson, as…

…

…

...A rock being hurled with a lot of force impacted with the spider, knocking it off its path, and into the mud.

Nelson was confused at the sudden attack that saved his life. "Huh, what?"

The gamer turned his head at the direction the rock was tossed from, and his eyes went wide.

Korpse was standing there, with a look of confidence.

"Okay, Itsy Bitsy… You mess with my best friend… You mess with me..." Korpse announced out loud.

The spider gave off a glare at the Goth Girl, as it chattered in anger. The battle was about to begin, and only one would walk out… alive.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Wow, I can make them sound epic, huh?

NEXT TIME: The battles against the Dragons, as thus Korpse's Battle against the spider/


	23. Dungeon Doofuses -Part 3-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Wow, a quick update... You can bet I was looking forward to this for a long time.

Time for the third and final part of the episode!

Someone's gonna cast Magic Missile…

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

Back in the cave, Bloodtail looked down at the campers, as he licked his lips.

"You seem like a tasty bunch..." Bloodtail said out loud. "Which one of you should I lunch on, first?"

He then eyed Olivia, to his eyes, looked like a bowl of cereal.

"Hmm… Maybe I'll take on the pig-tailed girl first." Bloodtail mused, refering to Olivia. "She reminds me of breakfast, anyway."

"Well, guess I'm a target." Olivia nodded. "But why cereal?"

"Your tattoos remind me of marshmallows." Bloodtail explained.

"Temporary, brah." Olivia explained.

"Ah, yes… Correct." Bloodtail replied back. "But at least you don't have one of something that begins with 'Sh' and ends with 'rimp' on you..."

Olivia grinned, as she took out an ink pen, and drew what appeared to be a drawing of a shrimp on her arm.

"You mean, something like this?" Olivia asked, pointing to her new 'ink' on her arm.

"GAH!" Bloodtail gasped. "Why a shrimp? I… ended up with a really bad case of the runs thanks to a bad plate of shrimp..."

Olivia gave off a smile. "_Wow, that worked… I wonder if I should write down the words Sit On It on my butt?_"

Verna grinned, as she loaded a slingshot, which she borrowed from Sting, with a single piece of popcorn shrimp.

"Hey, where you get that stuff?" Mozart asked.

"Twiggy made some the night I got swapped." Verna explained. "I didn't have much time to eat them up until now."

"Well, if he is weaken by shrimp, ball's in your court, Bubba Gump!" Mozart replied back, as he was given the slingshot.

"Actually it's in yours." Verna explained. "My vision's gone so blurry, if I try, I may end up missing… Did I give it to the right Mozart?"

"You sure did, brah." Mozart nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Olivia snuck to the back of Bloodtail.

"Okay, just remain still..." Olivia commented, as she took out some tweezers, and a tiny jar. She then plucked off one of the scales of Bloodtail. "Gotchya! Scale GET!"

"Ow!" Bloodtail screamed in pain. "That hurt, you shrimp-snackin' dick!"

"Yeesh, it was all just one scale..." Olivia commented back.

"Luncheon Munchi! ENGULP!" Mozart yelled out, as he shot a popcorn shrimp into Bloodtail's mouth.

"Auuugghh… YUCK!" Bloodtail coughed out loud. "What was the deal?!"

"Well, the main fact that YOU just swapped some pretty little info for the penny, buddy!" Moana shouted out loud, as everyone looked at her funny. "What, you guys ever saw Deal or No Deal, before?"

"Wait, stop! I give! Uncle! UNCLE!" Bloodtail yelled out loud in fear. "I give up! Please, let me off scot-free!"

"Err..." Marissa did some thinking.

"For example, I can give you the elimination list for some fanfic labeled as LetterStarz. People would want to learn this info so they don't root for the wrong person. So, how about it?" Bloodtail suggested.

Marissa did some thinking, before…

"Nah, I rather read it when it happens." Marissa denied Bloodtail's offer.

"Okay, fanfiction's out." Bloodtail commented. "How about this? A sneak peek at some British person's new cast member? He seems awfully cool and bad, to boot! So, how about it? Care to take a peek at this guy?"

Olivia did some thinking, before…

"Question, does this person look like a bad enough dude?" Olivia asked.

"Err, he doesn't have a nose ring?" Bloodtail answered, seemingly shrugging.

"Naahh… I'll pass." Olivia replied back.

"Okay, then..." Bloodtail mused, looking very desperate now. "How about… taking a whiff of my fart? People pay good money to smell a dragon fart. So… How about it? Farts for my life?"

"Okay, now you're just being silly..." Sting shook his head.

"Wow, talk about some untrustworthy folks… And I thought you were the more friendlier of the teams. I better slink away now..." Bloodtail said, as he stepped back.

The battle looked like it was over…

"Err… Did we just break the fourth wall?" Ellis asked out loud.

"Or outright shatter it, altogether?" Marissa questioned back.

At that point, Bloodtail came lunging forward, swallowing a handful of the Geeks whole. Someone dodged that blow, and looked seemingly pissed.

"What the… What the fuck was that for?!" Olivia shouted out loud, being one of the lucky few to not be lunched on.

"Ahhh… Nice..." Bloodtail smiled to himself. "What a tasty meal..."

The Metalhead looked around, to see that Moana also survived being Bloodtail's lunch. She backflipped over to her, as she was getting up.

"Yikes, what the heck?" Moana asked out loud.

"Beats me… But we gotta deal with this thing." Olivia commented. "He more or less ate our target of our affections. And we shall not let that stand!"

"You… Like Sting?" Moana asked.

"Let's fight him now; we can oggle him later!" Olivia answered back.

"Okay, so… I think a distraction is in order." Moana mused. "I think I can distract him long enough, while you shoot something at his neck."

"Sounds like a game-winning plan to me!" Olivia commented back.

"Well, here I go!" Moana shouted out loud, as she readied her wand. "Drencious Downpourious! ENSOAK!"

At that moment, a raincloud developed above Bloodtail. He seemed annoyed at the sudden rainstorm in the cave.

"My turn!" Olivia shouted out with glee. "Darkous Icious! GLACIATE!"

At that moment, a black-tinted icicle went blasting at Bloodtail's neck, piercing it.

"Ugh, why? I had so much more… Even lunching on some Cruise..." Bloodtail spat out, as his body crashed onto the ground, as he closed his eyes. He was defeated.

"Right on!" Moana yelled, giving a high-five to Olivia.

"Same to you, bud!" Olivia replied back, returning the high-five.

At that moment, the mouth opened, and the gobbled up campers walked out, looking confused.

"Okay… Wanna explain how?" Ellis asked.

"Beats me..." Marissa answered back.

Verna was holding onto a visibly shaken Mozart, who looked very frightened.

"Yeah, we should split." Verna suggested. "Poor Mozart here just had his own Bite of 87."

"Anima… Anima..." Mozart muttered out loud.

"But first, let's see what this treasure is!" Marissa said, as a treasure chest fell from the ceiling. "...Wow, talk about convenient."

* * *

**Confessional: Talk about a bloody battle…**

**Marissa**: To be fair… It wasn't what I've expected…

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

Stella gave Bloodtail a dark glare, as she fired off a damaging spell, defeating the dragon.

"Whoa… Never thought you had it in you!" Nick exclaimed.

"Well, he made Drake upset… So I thought I would take care of it for him." Stella explained.

"In either case, it's time for a treasure!" Ada said out loud, as the treasure chest fell from the ceiling. "And that's our call! Grabby-hands!"

She opened the treasure, as everyone surrounded it.

"So… What is it? Lots of jewels? Gold?" Steph asked, looking hopeful.

"Actually…" Ada answered. "It's some sort of spa certificate."

"Well, then. Let's boogie back to where Chris is!" Nick replied back, as they started to make their way back to the starting point of the challenge.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, due to that there's no Escape Rope spell…**

**Steph: **I could care even less. That spider most likely got to that tranny and that goth by now. Ahh, to be me…

* * *

**Korpse and Nelson**

The goth girl and the spider was having a staredown.

"Okay, I'm not sure where you came from, but you've gotta lay off my friend." Korpse said in a firm tone of voice.

The spider chattered back, looking rather pissed about missing its meal. It soon lept at the goth girl.

"Oh, nope! My game's not over today!" Korpse announced out loud, dodging the spider. "I'm taking you down, today!"

The spider turned around, and jumped at the goth again, meeting with the same result, while Nelson was watching the whole thing.

"Korpse… Came for me… But why? I was looking for something for her..." Nelson muttered, looking semi-concious, as he closed his eyes…

…

…

…

"...Bro?"

Nelson looked up to see what appeared to be Tomomi, leaning down with a gentle smile.

"Come on, Nel! This isn't the brother I grew to love!" Tomomi said out loud with a smile. "I know you love Korpse, and I think she would be the perfect girlfriend for you."

"But… What CAN I do?" Nelson asked. "My foot's all sprained, and I'm exhausted."

"Look, just think about the environment you're in..." Tomomi suggested.

Nelson looked down at the ground… There was a tree branch laying there, with a rather sharpened end.

"Think that tree branch would be of any use?" Nelson asked.

"Only one way to find out… Good luck, bro!" Tomomi cheered, as she faded away.

Nelson blinked for a moment.

"Was that..." Nelson asked, as he shook his head. "I must be really outta it."

He crawled over to the tree branch, and grabbed it up, as Korpse slid next to Nelson.

"Whew, this guy's a toughie..." Korpse stated. "What you got there?"

"Hmm… Maybe if you impale that spider with this thing?" Nelson suggested.

Korpse did some thinking, and pulled out the wand that was gonna be used for the challenge.

"You may have given me an idea..." Korpse commented with a smile.

Grabbing the tree branch, she ran at the spider.

"Okay, can you sense THIS coming?" Korpse announced, as she lept into the air, and tossed the tree branch onto the spider's body, impaling it's body with it.

The spider roared in pain, as Korpse wasn't done yet. She then took out the wand, and a piece of string, and tied the wand to the tree branch.

"Um, what did you even do?" Nelson asked out loud.

"Simple; made a makeshift lightning rod." Korpse explained, as she picked up Nelson. "Now, it's time for us to make like Splinter Cell and split!"

The goth made a break for it, all while the spider could only watch. At that moment, a bolt of lightning came crashing down onto the lightning rod, effectively killing off the spider in the process.

Now far away from the now dead spider, they stopped, as Korpse looked at Nelson.

"Nelson?" Korpse asked out loud.

"Yeah, Korpse?" Nelson replied back.

"I'm so very sorry!" Korpse cried out. "I should have listened to you from the start! And look where it's landed you! You're muddy, you hurt your ankle, and you thought I was mad at you all day!"

"It's fine, Korpse." Nelson smiled back. "I'm just glad someone found me when they did..."

He then let out a disappointed sigh.

"I still couldn't find that flower for you..." Nelson explained.

"Nel, I… have to tell you the truth." Korpse replied back. "There IS no Palmer's Penstemon. It doesn't even exist."

Nelson went wide-eyed at that moment.

"Wait, Steph told me about the… flower…" Nelson commented, as he realized something. "You mean, she did all of that… Just to get rid of me?"

"It seems like it." Korpse answered. "I would also bet that she sent that spider after you, as well."

"Why that rotten..." Nelson muttered.

"Look, let's get back to our teams." Korpse commented. "From there, we can figure out what to do."

"Okay." Nelson replied back, before looking at Korpse again. "Hey, Korpse? If you don't mind… You wanna meet up at the beach, after sunset?"

"I don't see why, but sure..." Korpse nodded, as she gave a quick kiss on the cheek of her best friend.

"Thanks, Korpse." Nelson commented with a blush. "For everything."

Korpse couldn't help but blush back, as she put Nelson's hat back on his head.

* * *

Back with the teams, they were both running, spa certificates in hand, as they were inching closer to Chris.

"And we're just about to witness who's gonna win against this challenge! Our winner's coming up the hill..." Chris announced, as someone was running up to the host…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Here's your treasure, McLean."

"It's been one hell of a challenge, and it can be safe to say that, the winners of this challenge are… The Populars! Nice work with the footwork, Drake!"

"Well, huh." Drake mused, as the rest of the teams followed.

"Aww, we lost?" Marissa asked. "Oh, well… At least we kicked butt today. That's all that matters."

"Very nicely done!" Heidi shouted out loud. "Sorry I couldn't join in, what with my fear of underground and all..."

"And your rewards? Those swimming coupons or whatever." Chris explained. "There's also one more thing I need to note; this is your last Reward Challenge. From here on out until the Merge, it's Elimination from here on out. McLean out!"

Chris made his leave, as just like magic, Korpse came walking up to the teams, carrying Nelson.

"Okay, I gotta ask… What were you two doing all day?" Heidi asked out loud, before smirking. "Did you slag off so you two could make out?"

"Heidi, be nice!" Grace scolded.

"Eh, we'll be okay, Heidi." Nelson commented, as he started to limp back to his team.

However, Stella was a bit concerned about Nelson, limping.

"Nelson!" Stella said out loud. "What happened out there?"

"I… kinda sprained my ankle." Nelson answered back.

"Nelson, I'm not sure what happened, but I recommend resting your ankle." Stella suggested. "Drake can carry you back to your camp."

"Will do, Stella." Drake replied back with a smile, as he lifted up Nelson, as the Geeks made their way back to their camp. However, one of the Populars wasn't too happy...

* * *

**Confessional: Happy Ending?**

**Steph: **That gothic bitch had to fucking ruin everything! Again! That tears it… She is going down…

* * *

When the Geeks got back to their camp, though…

"Oh, God!" Mozart said out loud, as he ran to where Fang was at, still guarding GENKI's body.

"What's going on?" Ellis asked.

"It's GENKI! The top of her is charred..." Mozart answered. "I think she got struck by lightning during the challenge… She's also not responding, as well..."

"Can… you fix her?" Drake asked out loud, as Xantara wheeled the Altered Trauma Chair for Nelson, as he laid him down on it.

"It'll take a few hours, but I can try." Mozart nodded back. "This isn't gonna be an easy job, dudes."

"If you need my help, I'm happy to offer my services." Verna said out loud.

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

Drake and Stella were inside the cabin, watching a cartoon.

"I wonder why they're stacked together." Stella mused.

"Beats me." Drake replied back. "But I've really gotten into this show."

"Yeah, who knew that a show about three bears could be really enjoyable?" Stella commented.

"I always give every cartoon a chance." Drake replied back. "Well, except for Nickelodeon. But, I may be willing to give The Loud Family a chance."

"Sounds fair." Stella nodded. "So, what do you wanna watch next?"

"How about some Star vs. The Forces Of Evil?" Drake asked. "I more or less also adore that show."

"You adore ANY cartoon, Drake!" Stella giggled back, as Drake blushed.

* * *

With Ada and Nick, they were sitting outside, talking about various stuff.

"Nick? I think it's time that I expose you to the far more heavier stuff." Ada explained. "Me and Kade wouldn't do this while you were still a newb, but now… It's time."

She put her earbuds on Nick's ears, and selected a song.

"How about some Spag Heddy?" Ada suggested.

"Okay." Nick nodded back, as the music started. Interestingly enough, he wasn't brought to the ground by the song. "This sounds very awesome, Ada!"

"Awesome!" Ada pumped her fist in victory. "I guess we changed you, man! From a presidental dude to someone who's a HUGE fan of dubstep!"

"Yeah, you did." Nick nodded back. "Besides, politics are kinda boring and kinda mean, anyway."

"And any deserving graduate of the Ada School of DJing deserves something." Ada explained.

"What do you mean by-" Nick asked, as he was suddenly kissed on the cheek by Ada. He instantly blushed.

"So… What else do you wanna do?" Ada asked.

"I dunno..." Nick replied back. "Scratch some records?"

Ada grinned. "That's what I do best."

* * *

Grace was currently comforting Heidi, who was still a bit spooked.

"Man, why did the challenge have to have a cave?!" Heidi ranted. "Man, this is one complete one stroke penalty to Chris!"

"I'm sure that Chris didn't mean for that to happen." Grace replied back. "These things just happen."

Heidi looked at Grace, square in the eye.

"Grace, promise me…" Heidi said out loud. "Never go into any caves, okay? I can't bear to lose you… I can't bear to lose anyone again..."

"I promise." Grace replied, as she raised her hand.

"Good." Heidi commented. "Now with that outta the way… What now?"

"I dunno. Fruit gathering?" Grace asked out loud.

* * *

With Thunder and Twiggy, the two were gathering more supplies.

"So, Korpse said she had to go somewhere." Twiggy commented. "As thus Steph. She said she needed to be alone."

"I dunno why." Thunder shrugged.

"Still, I could have felt some anger coming from Steph as she left." Twiggy explained. "What crawled in her food bowl?"

"Beats me..." Thunder replied back, as he continued to watch Twiggy, blushing along the way.

* * *

**Confessional: All in all, a good ending for today!**

**Thunder**: What else can I say about Twiggy?

**Nick**: Thanks to Ada, I'm ready to spread the Wub… Everywhere!

**Steph**: FUCKING KORPSE WILL FUCKING PAY!

**Stella**: To be fair, I kinda liked Star vs The Forces Of Evil. She's just so awesome! And I more or less enjoyed that song about unicorns that was on the show. -Smiles- Not as much as Drake, though.

**Drake**: -Is singing- Space Unicorn, soaring through the stars, delivering the rainbows, all around the world…

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

Cherri was doing some research on some beetles that Olivia managed to capture, while the metalhead was listening to some songs on her iPod.

"Hm, interesting..." Cherri commented to herself, as she was taking some notes. "It looks like they're fighting over dominance over some orange slice."

"Wonder when we should tell them it's just an orange slice of candy?" Olivia asked out loud.

"I'm not that sure." Cherri commented. "But this would be a good time to do some research to see if bugs really like the taste of candy?"

"Yeah, good call." Olivia replied back, as the two kept watching the bugs fight. "So… Wanna provide some commentary?"

"Sure." Cherri nodded.

"Okay." Olivia commented. "And Brute the Bruiser lands a haymaker on Goliath the Beetle! But, what's this?"

Cherri couldn't help but laugh out loud.

* * *

Moana and Sting were walking around, just talking about various stuff.

"So that's why Idana went emo… Poor gal." Moana commented. "That must have been some pretty bitter divorce..."

"And yet, her dad NEVER comes to visit. At all." Sting explained. "Man, my mom would love to get her hands on that deadbeat…"

"Wow, your friend's parents must be super-tight if your friends are." Moana commented back. "Well, with that jerk being the only exception."

"And Quillon? Poor guy lost his girlfriend." Sting explained. "We never met her, he just said that he was going out with someone, and… Then he came back, in tears."

"Ouch… You all have reasons for being all emo." Moana commented. "Well, you're an exception; you're more or less wanting to not lose your friends."

"Yeah." Sting replied back. "But I'm sure that we can cheer them back up, again."

"You and me, both." Moana commented, as she grabbed Sting's hand, the both of them blushing heavily.

* * *

Ellis and Marissa, who was back in her normal clothes, were in their cabin, playing Skyrim.

"So… I kinda-sorta… Installed some mods." Marissa announced, as she giggled.

"What do you mean?" Ellis asked.

"You'll find out..." Marissa answered, as she giggled to herself.

Ellis went through the intro cutscenes, as he got to where his character was gonna get executed. However, that never came to be, as…

"OOOOOOOHHHH YEEEEAAAAHHHH!"

"What the..." Ellis asked himself, seemingly confused.

"It's only the Macho Man mod." Marissa sheepishly giggled back.

"I can see that." Ellis commented.

"Hey, it's only aesthetic stuff I've installed, bud!" Marissa said, smiling.

"What else did you… install?" Ellis asked, as there were some screams coming from the game… coming from Chris.

"Like I said, aesthetic stuff." Marissa explained.

"Good call, Marissa." Ellis replied back, as he was kissed on the cheek by Marissa.

"We may have lost today, but I feel you deserve this, either way." Marissa smiled at her friend.

Ellis could only blush from the kiss he received.

* * *

Mozart and Verna were working on getting GENKI repaired, as the former was typing on his laptop.

"Well, what's the damage?" Verna asked.

"Well, dudette? I've got good news, and bad news. The good news? The interior of GENKI went by, undamaged." Mozart answered.

"So, what's the bad news?" Verna questioned.

"Well… The central memory's more or less wiped. I can boot her up, but..." Mozart explained. "She may not be the same again..."

"I'm sure you did your best." Verna nodded.

"Well… Here we go..." Mozart commented, as he pressed the power button.

At that moment, GENKI started to power up, as her eyes shot open, and a grin developed on her face.

"Ooooohhh! GENKI is alive and feelin' well!" GENKI said out loud. "You're my Master, right? And who's the cutie right there?"

Verna stepped back, as she was in slight shock.

"Mozart, you didn't install any Bisexual mods on GENKI, did ya?" Verna asked.

"No, I didn't…" Mozart replied back. "I more or less did a System Reboot on GENKI's programming."

"Hmm… She more or less was built by Yento, correct?" Verna questioned, as one of Yentoulis' bottles landed near the three.

"Ooooh, it's raining bottles! Amen!" GENKI commented out loud.

"Yeeeaahh, we'll have to get used to this new GENKI." Mozart said. "I kinda enjoy her a lot more this way."

"Also..." Verna replied, pulling out a glasses case. "I went into my Delibird and pulled this out. I looked inside and..."

She pulled out a broken pair of glasses.

"I've ran out of contacts." Verna said. "I only wore them due to being Popular, and in a clique and all. Now that I'm more or less booted, I don't really need contacts, anymore. My vision, though?"

"Say no more, babe." Mozart answered, accepting the glasses. "I shall fix them up for ya."

"Thanks, Mozart." Verna smiled back, as they were about to be bombarded by several bottles. "And get that Dictionary away from GENKI."

"Aww, I was about to reach Yakiosarus!" GENKI pouted.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeeaahh…**

**Mozart**: This'll take some getting used to…

**GENKI**: So much for raining bottles from the sky… Sadface.

**Verna**: All in all, it was a nice day.

**Ellis**: Maybe someday, I shall kiss Marissa for reals.

* * *

Nelson, with his foot wrapped up in a bandage, was walking towards the beach, all with some words to let out.

"Okay, you can do this..." Nelson said to himself. "There's no letter to worry about, this time… No way to make her mad… This is one day I rather not repeat."

He soon made it to the beach, to where someone walked out of the shadows.

"Hi, Nelson..." Korpse said out loud. "I've… Got something for you… Close your eyes..."

Nelson did so, as Korpse slipped something around Nelson's wrists…

"They're friendship bracelets." Korpse explained. "You've really proved that you were a true friend, buddy. You're the Isabelle to the Mayor. The Cortana to Master Chief..."

"Yeah…" Nelson mused. "I am..."

"But I also have something else for you." Korpse said out loud. "Right from the word go, I've always thought you were the kindest person I've ever met. We're both gamers, and yet, we're sweet as well. I never thought I would find someone like you."

Nelson smiled back. "From when I first met you, I've really adored your charm. You may be from the family of millionaires, but I don't care about any of that; I care about you. It's why I risked my life for you today. I… never thought I would fall in love with a goth girl… Guess love knows no bounds, huh?"

The two got close together, and wrapped their arms around each other. Their faces got closer, and their lips pressed against each other's lips. It was their first kiss, in which it lasted a few moments. Once they separated…

"So, guess we're official, now?" Korpse asked.

"You bet, Korpse." Nelson answered with a smile.

"You… Wanna watch the moon rise before we get back to our teams?" Korpse asked.

"You bet." Nelson nodded, as the two sat down on the beach, with their hands touching each other. It may have been a hectic day for the two, but it was all worth it.

Far away from the two, was Xantara, who was watching the entire scene unfold.

"My Nel's all grown up..." Xantara smiled at the two.

* * *

At a hospital, Tomomi was watching the two kissed, as a grin developed on her face.

"WOOO-HOOO!" Tomomi cheered out loud, as a nurse came running in.

"Ms. Sakaki! You alright?" A nurse asked.

"Nah, everything's fine." Tomomi answered back. "Just learned that a good friend had his happy ending."

* * *

Back on the island, Chris was giving the outro.

"And so, Nelson and Korpse have hooked up, and all is well… For now. But some questions remain! Will the two's relationship remain strong, despite being on other teams? What madness does Steph have in store? How is everyone gonna react to the new GENKI? And with the reward challenges a thing of the past, who shall be voted off next? Stay tuned and find out, next time, on..."

"Total Drama!"

"Geeks!"

"VS."

"Populars!"

* * *

And there we have it! This episode is DONE! Right from the start, I wanted Nelson to end up winning Korpse. It may have been anti-climatic to hook up the two gamers, but in the end, it's all worth it. Plus, with a title named Geeks VS. Populars, there was bound to be at least one Geek/Popular pairing.

NEXT TIME: Not that sure.

BaconBaka OUT!


	24. Eye of the Storm -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

So sorry about the delay in episodes! But we should be back for an episode!

SPECIAL THANKS to Dragonettes for helping me with the episode.

**Korpse's Earrings: Pikmin Pellet Posys**

This episode, I'm not sure what could happen.

So… Yeah!

* * *

Chris is on Challenge Beach, ready to give out the Intro. A gentle breeze is blowing in the wind.

"Last time, on Geeks Vs. Populars..."

"Our two teams had to transverse a cave, using their magical skills. And not like that creep Leonard from last season! In either case, while some of the teens had some magical skills and used some pretty wicked moves to get through this challenge, others brute forced their way through. And meanwhile, Nelson was looking around for a flower that doesn't exist, and would have got the ultimate Game Over, had not Korpse saved his, and mine, skins. In the end, the Populars won, and Nelson got the girl!"

"But what will happen this episode? Will Verna's blurry vision continue to drag her new team down? Will Drake gain some balls? Will Steph get away with her actions, and who will be the next one voted off? Stay tuned and find out, right here, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Geeks VS. Populars!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…_)

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

Both Drake and Stella were looking around for fruit to gather around back to camp. Along the way, they talked about various other stuff.

"And that's when Terrance got the idea about drawing straws… And I ended up getting the short one from the lot. Next thing I knew, I was accepted to be on the show." Drake explained. "I… didn't take it so hot at first. If at all. But to be honest, now I'm glad I drew the short straw."

"Wow, your friends seem to be the unique sort." Stella inquired. "Still, is it true that Netro played that game involving animatronics and didn't flinch?"

"From what he told me, he said he was stuffed in with gusto. All with a dreamy and calm voice." Drake answered back. "He's quite the oddball, but nice, once you get to really know him."

"Interesting." Stella smiled back. "Maybe one day we'll meet?"

Drake gave off a gentle smile. "I think I can manage that. In my eyes, you're part of the group, now..."

The two looked at each other with smiles developing, as…

"EEP!" Stella yelped, as she stepped out of the way of what appeared to be a swarm of fire ants passed by the two. "They're even carrying the queen and the larvae!"

Drake blinked at that response. "Yikes, they are. They usually stay underground...

Stella gulped. "This… isn't right… They only do this if… a… Ah, crud."

"Oh, boy… What's occurring?" Drake nervously asked.

"I… kinda feared this would occur one day." Stella answered. "I know some relatives that work around meteorology. If the bugs are attempting to GTFO from their homes… You know things are totally serious. And you REALLY take storms serious. Especially when someone with hurricane symbols tattoed near your eyes tells you directly to leave immediately."

Stella watched, as the ants went marching off into the darkness, most likely to the Geek's camp.

"You think that Cherri from the Geeks knows about this kinda stuff?" Drake asked.

"Or course! At least, I hope so..." Drake said. "For now, though… We should batten down the hatches."

* * *

Ada and Nick were scratching records. It took a while for Nick to get the hang of it, but soon enough…

"Whoa, you're scratchin' like a pro, Nick!" Ada complimented. "Why, you may be even better than I am!"

"Yeah. I may have found my TRUE calling." Nick smiled. "Hey, it's better than mudslinging and spreading lies."

"Anything's better than that." Ada replied back. "Your 'rents were nothin' short of corrupt. You deserved a better life right from the start."

"And I have you to thank for that, Ada." Nick winked back. "Hell, you and Kade were the ones that corrupted _me_."

"Guilty, as charged..." Ada replied with a grin. "You know, after this show ends, we're throwing the most bang-called party EVER! And Kade is invited as well!"

"You bet!" Nick inquired, with a blush developing on his face.

* * *

Grace and Heidi were busy admiring the night shores of the beach, with their toes touching the ocean.

"You know… Life doesn't get no better than this..." Heidi said to her friend right beside her.

"Yeah. It's almost like a juicy apple..." Grace replied back, as she took a deep sigh. "But… I've been thinking..."

"Yeah?" Heidi asked.

"I… Uh..." Grace started to say, as she got up. "See ya tomorrow."

Grace ran off, while Heidi looked at her friend run off.

"Uh, what's on your mind, Grace?" Heidi asked herself.

* * *

Steph was currently stomping on the ground, still pissed at her failed attempt to eliminate two of the contestants.

"Auuuggghhh!" Steph screamed out loud. "Stupid Korpse had to save her stupid boyfriend, all because the Tranny was so sad! Boo-Fuckin' HOO!"

Steph stomped all the way to the Popular's makeshift stove, and grabbed up some food that Twiggy and Thunder left unattended. Taking a bite, the cheerleader ran up to her.

"WWWWWAAAAAIIIITTTTTT" Twiggy yelled out loud.

"What do you want, pep rally?" Steph asked cruely. "Don't you see I'm eating here?"

"You do NOT wanna eat that food!" Twiggy warned. "Thunder's out gathering the vital ingredient."

"So?" Steph mocked, taking another bite.

"The end result? It'll give you lucid dreams." Twiggy answered.

Steph dropped the plate, as she got up. "Excuse me, pep rally…"

She ran off to where there were some audible vomiting heard, as Thunder came back with the ingredient in his hand.

"Hey, what's going…" Thunder asked, as he quickly realized. "She ate the food before it was good and ready?"

Twiggy nodded. "Yep."

"And it'll develop in some pretty crazy dreams?" Thunder asked.

Twiggy nodded again. "Yep."

"Should we help her?" Thunder suggested.

"Well, the symptoms only last for 6 hours. That's enough for one dream." Twiggy answered. "Other than that, no harm, no fowl."

* * *

**Confessional: Bunch-A-Munch!**

**Steph**: Okay, Twiggy… You're on my Shit List… Permanently…

**Twiggy**: Hey, how was I suppose to know Steph would anger-eat my grub?

**Grace**: I'm… not sure what's going on. I had feelings for Heidi before. Now? I do not. I only see her as a good friend… I gotta tell her…

**Drake**: Thankfully, we did find some leftover boards and we boarded down any windows. Sure, they gave us some odd looks, but this'll save us in the long run…

**Stella**: Yeah, the wind's been picking up rather heavy… We had a storm occur earlier today… Rather large if it caused the challenge to be moved in a cave.

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

Olivia was busy away from camp, and on the beach as some loud music was coming from her headphones. She was doing some air guitaring, and also singing out loud, as well. Despite her choice of music, she was rather good.

"_Hollywood's Dream Teens, Yesterday's trash queens, Save the blessings for the final ring, AMEN!" _Olivia sung out loud. "_Take a ride on the Wild Side!"_

"_Wild Side!"_

At that moment, the fireants that passed by Drake and Stella earlier reached the shores. At that moment, they started to gather together. Olivia lowered her headphones and looked on in amazement.

"Speaking of which… That is totally wild." Olivia said to herself, watching the insects form together. "They're building a makeshift raft! They even have the queen, the larvae, and everything with them."

At that moment, various other insects, carrying various objects, started to make rafts with them as well. As thus using…

"Hey, is that my fungi of Duncan I collected?" Olivia asked herself. "And why is that grasshopper molding it into a raft? The insect world is strange..."

She then looked out at the waters, where the ants were floating off into the distance…

"Either way, Cherri's gonna be jelly..." Olivia mused.

* * *

With Nelson, he, Korpse, and Xantara were talking amongst themselves.

"And yeah, you can guess we're going steady, now." Nelson said out loud, as he sipped some of his tea.

"Yeah, you've got my absolute WORD that I'll take good care of him." Korpse winked. "Hey, he agreed on being my co-host on my Streams. I finally get to show off some two player action!"

"Streams?" Xantara asked out loud. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, my Streams?" Korpse questioned, as she smiled. "I often stream video games on Saturdays. I've earned quite the fan following, to boot."

Xantara chuckled. "I… don't play games. But I'll take your word for it."

She then looked at Nelson with some concern.

"By the way, Nel? How's that ankle treating you?" Xantara asked.

"Eh, I'll heal." Nelson answered back. "Besides, I'm made of tough stuff!"

Xantara smiled. "I know you are. In fact, that tea I brewed up for you has some medical properties, that'll help your ankle heal up. That, and I can see that both you and Korpse's aura's glowing a bright pink."

Nelson blushed. "Hey, what do you expect? I've got my GF with me!"

Korpse couldn't help but smile. "Wow, GF… That'll be something I gotta get used to."

"What do you mean?" Xantara asked.

"Well… You know I Stream, right?" Korpse replied back. "I usually get date requests. Usually from strangers. I more or less have to reject them as kindly as possible. Guess I was just waiting for the right man to come along."

"And judging by your aura… You just did." Xantara smiled gently, sipping some of her tea.

Korpse looked at Nelson, and smiled at her boyfriend.

* * *

Mozart, with Woodstock perched on his shoulders, was doing some finishing up fixing Verna's glasses, with Verna watching. GENKI was currently shut down, and being worked on.

"Man, my vision's totes blurry now..." Verna said out loud. "When did you become triplets?"

Mozart blinked. "Yikes, your eyesight must be totes bad. Hang on, I'm doing some last minute touches… Just about… And done!"

He then handed over the glasses to Verna, and she tried them on.

"Wow, I can see again! Finally, I won't be an asset in challenges!" Verna said out loud in glee as she hugged Mozart. She quickly separated from the hug. "Sorry… Force of habit."

"Hey, it's cool, babe." Mozart replied back, as Woodstock squeaked in approval.

"Say..." Verna commented, as she got in a pose, and fiddled with her glasses. "Some boys make passes at girls who like glasses…"

"And that's how my mom hooked up with mommy." Mozart replied back with a chuckle, with Woodstock squeaking almost like he was chuckling.

"So… What's next on the list?" Verna asked, curious about Mozart's works.

"Well… I'm still repairing GENKI. The lightning really did a number on her when it struck. So… I more or less restored her helpful persona back when she was the property of Yentoulis." Mozart explained.

"To be honest, I liked her when she was carefree." Verna commented.

"Hey, no worries, babe!" Mozart smiled, as held up a flash drive. "I got her carefree self right here! But the choice is ultimately hers at the end… Does she remain helpful? Or does she remain carefree?"

Verna nodded in understanding, as a thought hit her. "Hey, Moze? What was the date of when that carefree node was made?"

"Hmm… I'll check in on that, brah." Mozart replied back.

* * *

Moana was looking at the shore, and watching some dark clouds far in the horizon, as Sting approached her.

"Hey, what's going on, Moana? Someone selling sea shells by the sea shore?" Sting joked.

"I dunno, but I just got this gut feeling..." Moana answered. "I may be a lover of marine life, but even I learned about some stuff involving the weather, due to being oceanbound. That, and if the bugs are jumping ship..."

Sting pushed aside the hair on the other side of his face to see the bugs leaving the island, with Olivia guiding them off the island.

"Really? I expect this kinda behavior coming out from Cherri, to be honest." Sting inquired.

"That, and the water's been rather warm, lately." Moana explained. "Who's to say that the water's warm far from the Isle?"

"I dunno. I go out there with Fang and do a temperature test?" Sting shrugged.

"Outta the question, sorry." Moana replied back. "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

"Yeah, you're right..." Sting inquired. "Olivia would be distraught if something did happen out there."

"But maybe if we make a makeshift weather balloon..." Moana said out loud.

"With the stuff we got on this island?" Sting asked. "I dunno, it seems kinda impossible right now. Hell, I'm not even sure the trauma chair we scrapped even HAD a camera."

He looked out at sea again.

"How long do we have before we're slammed by this storm?"

"I would guess for a slow moving storm like this… Early tomorrow morning." Moana answered. "IF we're lucky that it is slow moving."

* * *

Ellis, Marissa, and Cherri were currently role playing, using pads of paper.

"...And that's when the spider queen catches its victim with its webbing and biting it with its teeth, liquifying its innards and sucking it through. The carcass falls off the web in front of Marissa's feet." Cherri finished.

"Err, Cherri? All for nothing, but that's a little TOO OP." Marissa implied.

"Hey, I wanted it to be accurate." Cherri defended. "So, how many hit points would that take off Ellis?"

"Quite… a lot, to be honest." Ellis answered. "Seriously, this isn't nothing that a revive spell can fix."

"Yeah, you're telling me." Marissa blinked. "You're deader than disco, bud."

"Oh, well. This RP's a bust." Ellis shrugged. "This one dude I know? Would think of a lazy excuse to keep going. Like some..."

"Cloth of invisibility?" Marissa asked, as Ellis nodded. "You know about Leonard from Pawkitew?"

Once again, Ellis nodded. "The dude TRIED to do a time reversal spell to go back in time… When he forgot his homework from the previous night after claiming, and I quote… A giant dragon wedgied me."

The three looked at each other.

"School mascot?" Marissa and Cherri asked.

"School mascot." Ellis finished.

* * *

**Confessional: Dragonforce!**

**Ellis**: And it wasn't even our school's mascot to begin with, but our rival's! We're known as the Taloned Eagles! I know Sunny, and she took the mascot role to get in touch with her inner Muppet.

**Marissa**: Yeah, Leonard takes the role a little TOO seriously… Why was he at a football game, again?

**Cherri**: Yeah, I took one last glance before I went to bed… I didn't see a single bug. At ALL.

**Olivia**: I even saw Waterskippers surfing on makeshift SURFBOARDS made from Sting sweat I collected before I gave that up. I… Uh… How is THAT even possible to begin with?

**Sting**: If it is indeed a storm… Hope Lance, Yolei, Yentoulis, Kade, and Benny got outta there…

* * *

**Isle of Rebirth**

The entire island is devoid of life, save for a leftover paper of a Yentoulis correction, and the drawing of Drake and Stella that Lance made on the beach on his first night here. The winds started to pick up, as a tree slammed onto a stray, leftover camera…

* * *

It was now morning, and the skies were overcast, and the rains were coming down, with the winds picking up.

Sting, with a hood over his head, was checking out the island.

"Man, the wind's really blowing hard." Sting said out loud, as the earth shook under his feet. "Whoa! You've gotta be kidding me! Was that an earthquake?"

"Well, it's certainly not a 49'er..." Thunder replied back, walking up to the emo. "So… 'Sup? Just gathering fruit for our meals."

"I… highly doubt that would be a good time." Sting inquired. "With these winds… You don't wanna be spiked in the face. Really doesn't suit ya."

"Is that the really smelly and good tasting fruit?" Thunder asked.

"Eh, from what I've observed." Sting shrugged.

"Still, why is an emo like you worried about someone like me?" Thunder questioned. "I've always thought your energetic self was just a mask…

"I get asked that a lot." Sting replied. "But hey, even after I cheer my friends up… I may decide to keep this look. Or revert to Goth. Korpse may have some pointers."

Thunder smiled. "You know, the world needs more people like you."

Sting blushed modestly. "Flatterer..."

* * *

**Giggling Gryphons**

At the Geek's Camp, the campers were huddled inside while the rains came down slightly harder. Verna peeked outside, and saw the winds blowing in.

"Yep, Tornadus and Thundurus are totes having a ball, guys." Verna mused, as she closed the door.

"In English, please?" Moana asked.

"It's storming outside…" Verna corrected, pushing in her glasses.

"We can see that." Cherri replied out loud. "Yeah, it's safe to say that any challenge we have today is more or less nixed."

"Hey, didn't stop Chris from hosting one yesterday." Marissa exclaimed.

"And besides, I didn't see any lightning." Mozart added. "So, that means that Thundurus is giving us a break today!"

Moana looked at Verna. "Verna, what did you do with the real Mozart?"

"Ain't nothin' babe! My mommy's younger cousin plays the series as well. So, I picked up some rather bodacious terms." Mozart answered.

Verna looked at Mozart, and smiled. "Nice save, Mozart."

"Hey, it is true..." Mozart replied back.

"So… Since we're stuck here… Who wants to play I-Spy?" Olivia suggested.

At that moment, the Intercom buzzed on.

"Campers! Please report to Challenge Beach for an announcement!" Chris said through the Intercom.

"I Spy, with my eye… A host that's completely lost his marbles." Olivia commented. "This storm is crazier than I am!"

"I gotta agree with Olivia on this one!" Marissa protested. "Does Chris think we have a high wind resistance?!"

"Then again, it's Chris." Ellis nodded in approval. "Dude'll do anything for ratings."

"Hell, I swore I even saw Fang sky-surfing!" Moana added. "Not sure where or how he got the board, to be honest."

"And after yesterday, me and storms do not get along..." Nelson muttered, as a comforting hand was put on his shoulder.

"Hey, you were alone, then. This time, you've got friends with you." Xantara replied back with a gentle smile. "I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

Nelson smiled back. "Thanks, Xantara."

* * *

**Powerhungry Polar Bears**

They too, were huddled inside. Ada peeked outside, and promptly shut the door. "Yep, winds are partying down, alright."

"Yeah, it's safe to assume that we're stuck here." Thunder replied back, as he looked at Korpse. "Hey, you got any games we could play?"

"I only brought a few with me, to be honest." Korpse answered. "But… If Ada can get a proper internet connection with her equipment… We can watch one of my old stre-"

"Wait… Did you say internet connection?" Stella asked, as Korpse nodded. "Perfect; we can read some maps, and try to find out if this is a storm or not..."

"It's quite obvious it is." Steph said, as she rolled her eyes. "No reason to explain all of this techno-babble."

The goth took out her laptop, and with some wires, managed to pick up a slight Wi-Fi signal.

"Okay, let's get some maps up, and..." Stella commented, as she looked at Korpse's desktop. "Wow, Korpse… That's a pretty wild wallpaper you've got there."

"Hey, what can I say? Duskull's a rather cool Pokemon." Korpse chuckled back. "Ah, here we are! Now, let's pinpoint our location..."

At that moment, the Intercom buzzed on.

"Campers! Please report to Challenge Beach for an announcement!" Chris said through the Intercom.

"Dammit..." Korpse cursed. "Why would Chris want us to head there in this crap?"

"I dunno..." Stella mused.

"Hey, it isn't that bad!" Heidi exclaimed. "Back in my NFL fangirl days, players would play in rather wild storms! And hey, if it isn't lightning… It's perfectly okay!"

"Plus, let's show this storm what us Pops can REALLY do!" Nick yelled out in glee, as they opened the door, allowing the wind to blow in, as the two ran out.

Ada blinked. "Yikes… I think my lessons worked a bit TOO well."

"You're tellin' me." Grace replied back. "In either case, we should tail the two. Make sure they don't do something stupid."

The team soon left the cabin. But unknown to them, Korpse's laptop picked up the location of the island. And even unknown to them, a huge storm system was about to cover the island…

* * *

**Challenge Beach**

The campers were at the beach, with the rains and wind blowing in. Some of them were getting rather frustrated.

"Okay, McLean… Where you at?" Steph spat out. "It's wet, windy, and I'm getting rather irritated."

"Hey, with this kinda weather, you gotta breathe excitement!" Heidi exclaimed.

"But with this kinda weather, it could bring forth some bad news." Korpse nodded. "Call it a hunch… You doing okay, hon?"

"Eh, I'll live." Nelson answered back. "And hey, ankle's doing a LOT better."

Korpse could only give a thumbs up at Xantara, who gently smiled back.

At that moment, Chris came to the campers, seemingly wearing a yellow raincoat.

"Campers! Have I got news for you!" Chris announced. "You're ALL outta here!"

Most of the campers gasped in surprise, and in anger.

"What?! You mean the show's canceled?" Steph yelled out. "I was gonna win, too!"

"Maybe… it's for the best." Stella replied, trying to reason with her. "With a huge storm like this..."

"Hey, who said anything about canceling the show? If I would finish sometimes..." Chris yelled out, interrupting the scene. "You're all gonna be evacuated to a more safer island. At this moment..."

…

…

…

…

"...The Category 5 hurricane, Hurricane Fosley, is striking the island. It's causing a lot of damage as well." Chris finished.

Most, if not ALL of the campers gasped in horror.

"Back up… Did you mention that we're in the middle of a Category 5 HURRICANE?!" Ada yelled out loud.

"Dude, you're nuts!" Mozart exclaimed. "If you knew about Fosley, we would have hauled ass off this isle LONG ago!"

"Hey, this'll bring in the ratings." Chris shrugged. "In either case, our interns have gathered up any and all idols, including any unplayed idols, and are gonna scatter them across a new location that we'll play the rest of the game at."

"Sounds fair." Stella nodded.

"Wait? What about the people we booted?" Sting added. "What's gonna happen to them?"

"They too, were evacuated as well. They're now residing on a new location, to boot." Chris answered.

"And the people at the town where we had the Hooky challenge?" Sting added.

"The hurricane will complete miss them." Chris reassured. "But now, you got 10 minutes to grab your crap, and get back here. Only grab what you can carry."

Verna nodded at those words, as she ran off, right into the storm.

"Hey, where's Pokemaniac going?" Steph asked out loud.

"I'm… not that sure..." Stella replied back, as the campers made their way back to their camps.

* * *

Far off, at a tree with a hole in it, Verna reached inside, and pulled out what is assumed to be a black 3DS. She breathed a sigh of relief, as she pocketed it, and made haste to the Geek's Camp.

"There. NOW we can go." Verna noted to herself.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, priorities much?**

**Verna**: Hey, I'm not about to leave a friend's handheld behind. It's all part of a gamer's code. And hey, it still works, so I've got that going for me.

* * *

At the Geek's camp, they were busy packing up their things, as Mozart was comforting a scared Woodstock.

"Hey, don't worry, Woody boy… We'll get outta this storm." Mozart said, comforting the rat, as Verna, having came back, smiled at him.

"You must really care about your rat, huh?" Verna commented. "I gotta admit… When I first saw it, I thought he was gross. Now… I find him to be rather… cute."

"Thanks. But for now…" Mozart replied, as he looked at GENKI. "Hey, GENKI! Did Yento install some kinda storage device on ya while he had ya?"

"Yeah, Master Mozart." GENKI answered. "Yentoulis installed it to sneak in snacks while he was at conventions so he wouldn't have to pay for snacks inside the actual conventions."

"Tsk-Tsk-Tsk… Sneaking in outside food..." Verna shook in disapproval. "Bad move, bud."

At that point, the roof started to weaken from the damaging winds, as rain started to pour in.

"Yikes! Everyone has everything they can carry?" Ellis asked out loud.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Then let's make like a Raikou, and scram!" Verna ordered, as everyone got their belongings, and ran out of the cabin, and right at the nick of time.

A few minutes later, a huge gust of wind blew inland, knocking down some of the campers, and hitting the cabin directly, knocking off some of the wood. A few gusts of wind afterwards, the cabin completely collapsed, rendering it useless.

"Our cabin, man..." Mozart lamented. "It's… gone..."

"Nevermind that; we should book it back to Chris." Verna replied back, as the campers and GENKI started to make their way back to Challenge Beach.

* * *

Back at Challenge Beach, the campers started to pile their belongings into the helicopter. Once they were done…

"Campers! It's now time to board, one person at a time!" Chris ordered, as the winds grew worse.

"McLean! We gotta take off, now!" The pilot replied out loud. "We can pick up the campers on our next run!"

At that moment, the ground began to shake…

"Aw, shit! We gotta deal with an earthquake, now?!" Thunder cursed, as the tremors stopped. "Whew… This is really intense."

At this moment, Chris shut the doors to the helicopter, as it started to take off, rather troublesome. The campers had to run out of the way to avoid being shredded by the rotors of the chopper. Soon enough, it was up in the air.

"Hey! HEY! COME BACK!" Ada yelled out, but the helicopter was long gone. "Dammit!"

Nelson gulped. "Are we… Gonna die?"

Korpse smiled gently. "No, cause I won't let you."

"Uh, guys?" Stella asked out loud, as she pointed out at sea…

A fast moving tornado was starting to approach them.

"Fuck! And at the speed it's approaching… We'll be sucked in! Fuck!" Heidi cursed, as she grabbed Grace's hand, as well as Twiggy's.

Korpse grabbed onto Nelson's hand as well. Soon enough, everyone followed suit, as the tornado quickly picked them up. They were soon in the air, right near the tornado.

"Now, no matter what happens… DON'T LET GO!" Stella yelled out loud.

"What you say?!" Nick asked back.

"I said… DON'T LET GO!" Stella answered back.

The teens tried their best to hold onto themselves, but with the hard winds blowing…

"I'm starting to slip!" Xantara yelled.

"Come on, Xantara, you can't..." Nelson replied.

"Sorry… Take care of Korpse for me!" Xantara yelled, as she finally lost her grip, and was pulled right away from them.

"XANTARA!" Nelson shouted out, watching his friend fade away from them.

"This storm is too much!" Grace yelled, as she too lost her grip. "NOOOOOOOOoooo!"

Soon enough, all of the campers started to lose their grips, and were blown away by the storm…

"Looks like this party's over!"

"Whhhhhoooooaaaaa!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"MASTER, HELP!"

"I'M COMING TO JOIN YOU, MIRIAN!"

"I DON'T WANNA GO OUT LIKE THIS!"

Pretty soon, it was just Drake and Stella in the tornado.

"Stella?" Drake asked. "...Don't..."

Stella's hand started to lose her grip.

"Let..."

Both of their hands separated, as they too, lost their grip.

"Go…" Drake said, tears developing in his eyes and fading into the tornado, as well.

"STELLA!"

* * *

**Confessional: …**

Nobody was at the confessional, as it too was ripped off the ground, and flew into the air, before it cut off, static filling the airwaves...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	25. Eye Of The Storm -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**BaconBaka's Bites: **First off, I deeply apologize on how long this chapter took. Several factors were set in place, which I won't go into further detail with. But GvP is still alive! Next, they revealed the new starters for the new Pokemon games! This may be the first time since 2nd Gen that I decide to choose the Fire Type starter. But the other starters look just as good, though! This is gonna be a tough call… But enough about that, we got an episode to get to!

This episode… Um, what DO we do? Are the campers even alive?

* * *

**?**

Somewhere, in an open field, a tall male groaned, as he stirred from his unconscious state.

"Ugh… I totally won the Cow Contest..." The tall male complained as he got up. "Biased judges..."

He then looked around the surrounding area. It was indeed an open field, with some trees down, as well. A wall of clouds was circling the skies as well.

"What the heck... Happened?" The tall male asked himself. "Okay, Drake… Just remember. All I know is that me and a group were sucked into a tornado… I was holding onto someone for dear life..."

He then dug deep into his thoughts…

* * *

_"Stella?" Drake asked. "...Don't..."_

_Stella's hand started to lose her grip._

_"Let..."_

_Both of their hands separated, as they too, lost their grip. Drake could only watch as his best friend was carted off into the tornado..._

_"Go…" Drake said, tears developing in his eyes and fading into the tornado, as well._

_"STELLA!"_

* * *

Drake's eyes shot up in an instant.

"Oh, Sweet Celestia..." Drake muttered in fear. "Stella! Where is she?"

Drake looked frantically for his friend, but came up short.

"She… couldn't have died… Did she?" Drake muttered to himself, as he straightened up, and slapped himself across the cheek. "No, Drake… She is STILL alive. I can feel it. She is not. Dead. I just need a sign… Any sign will do."

He looked far ahead, and saw something neon green in the distance. He ran over to it, and picked it up…

It was a microphone, with Stella's name, engraved in it in cursive.

"Stella's microphone..." Drake said to himself. "She never parts with it… This is not a good sign."

He then examined the microphone some more, and turned it on.

"Stella?" Drake asked out loud, the microphone causing his voice to echo with it. Suddenly, an idea crept into his brain.

"Hmm… Maybe if I use this microphone..." Drake mused. "My voice can lead me over to Stella!"

He then started to make his way swiftly across the field, in hopes of finding his crush.

"Hang on, Stella… I'm coming!" Drake shouted out loud. "Sure wish I had some way of recording my thoughts..."

At that moment, what appeared to be one of the Confessional Cams fell from the sky, and in front of Drake. Oddly enough, it was still functional.

"Well, that was convenient." Drake mused.

* * *

**Confessional: Yay, We Live!**

**Drake**: Okay, Step One: Find everyone that's lost their way. Including Steph. Step Two? GTFO... Together. Those clouds surrounding the island look VERY intense.

* * *

Drake continued to run, while calling out Stella's name through her microphone she found.

"Stella? STELLA?!" Drake yelled out loud. But there was nothing in the forest, except for downed trees. "Crud… Where are you?"

At that moment, the ground began to rumble under Drake's feet. He kept himself steady, until it stopped.

"Yeesh, was that an earthquake?" Drake asked himself. "We got a hurricane stalking us, and we gotta deal with the earth rumbling, now?"

"Drake?"

Drake looked in the direction of where the voice came from. "Stella?"

"Drake! Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me!" Drake spoke into the microphone, but not before giving a sigh of relief.

"I'm kinda stuck here! Can you give me a hand?" Stella shouted out.

"I will soon! Just give me a moment!" Drake replied back, as he started to make his way.

When he got to where Stella was, he stepped back in shock…

…

...Stella was hanging from the ankles by some vines from a tree. Drake gulped at the scene.

"Drake? You okay?" Stella asked, as Drake looked very nervous.

"_This is almost like when..." _Drake thought, as he shook it off. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I'm not sure how long I can hang like this..." Stella commented. "The storm blew me on top of a tree, and I stayed there for the duration of the storm, until the eye arrived, and that earthquake hit, and I started to fall. Thankfully, this vine caught me. I'm lucky my ankle didn't snap."

"Just sit tight; I'll get you down shortly!" Drake instructed, as he started to survey the area. There were a lot of giant leaves that were blown off their branches during the storm that were on the ground.

The Loner started to drag the leaves, and placed them under where Stella was hanging from, making a makeshift cushion soft enough for the two to fall on. He then started to climb close to Stella, and got close to the vine. He started to undo the knot, as Stella was impressed.

"Wow, Drake… You know how to undo tight knots?" Stella asked, as Drake nodded.

"Yeah… I kinda picked it up somewhere..." Drake replied back.

He was about done with the knot, as it loosen on its on, and Stella started to fall… But just as quickly as she started to descend, she was quickly caught by Drake, who was hanging onto her ankle.

"Don't worry. THIS time, I'm NOT letting go." Drake said out loud, as he pulled Stella back onto the tree branch he was on.

"Now… We jump onto this leaf pile..." Stella instructed, as she grabbed Drake's hand. "You wanna jump… together?"

Drake smiled back. "I wouldn't have it any other way..."

Stella nodded, as after a count of three, the two jumped off the tree branch, and onto the soft pile of leaves. Once the two got back up, Stella brought Drake in for a hug.

"Drake! Thank you!" Stella cried out loud. "When that storm separated us, I thought you were..."

"I've been through worse, trust me." Drake smiled back. "But when I awoke… All I could think about was you. I was worried you've… But enough sad stuff; I'm just glad to see you're okay!"

"Me too…" Stella replied.

"Also, I think this belongs to you." Drake said, presenting Stella her microphone, as Stella accepted it.

"My mike! I never part with this! Thank you! But for Now?" Stella replied with a smile, as she grabbed a bit of mud. Dabbing some on her finger, she made some makeshift war markings on Drake's face. "How about we save everyone?"

Drake smiled back, as he too, gave Stella some war paint markings with the mud. "Let's do it."

The two started to walk together, as Stella grabbed Drake's hand, as she started to blush at her friend, hero… And now her crush.

* * *

**Confessional: It Takes Two to Tango!**

**Stella**: I've always helped Drake out with his problems, and he helped me out… More ways than one… -She blushes- When we do I'm totally making a song dedicated to him.

**Drake**: I am just glad that Stella's okay… -Blushes and smiles- She's one in a million.

* * *

**Somewhere Else…**

Marissa was walking around, twigs and leaves in her frizzy hair, and lost, as well.

"Ugh, this isle is completely abandoned… What the hell happened to everybody?" Marissa asked herself, as she got a rumble in her tummy. "So… hungry… Why did I skip breakfast this morning?"

She could see in the distance, what appeared to be a blonde-haired girl.

"Mirian?" Marissa asked herself, looking seemingly confused. "Did… Did I die, and she's picking me up to head to Heaven?"

She then ran towards the blonde girl to get a closer look at her. When she got there, she was even more confused.

"...When did Mirian get a tattoo of a cookie? And joined the cheerleading squad?"

"Whoa… That you, Marissa?" The blonde haired girl asked. "It's me, Twiggy!"

Marissa blinked, as she cleaned her glasses, and reinserted them on her head.

"Twiggy!" Marissa exclaimed, but not before giving a silent 'Thank You' to the sky. "You by yourself, as well?"

"Well, to put it simple… Yeah." Twiggy answered back. "I'm hoping to make a signal fire for anyone to rescue us. But how did you get separated from your squad?"

"Okay, here's the long and short of it..." Marissa started to explain.

* * *

_In the tornado, Marissa was holding onto Ellis' hand. She lost grip of GENKI, as she struggled to hang on her crush._

"_Don't worry; I'm NOT letting you go!" Ellis said out loud. "And that's the truth!"_

_Ellis then looked at his other hand… It started to slip off Nick's hand._

_Marissa looked at Ellis, and nodded, as she let go._

"_I'M COMING TO JOIN YOU, MIRIAN!"_

"_MARISSA!" Ellis yelled out loud, until he could no longer be seen._

_Now airborne in the sky, she could only wait for her untimely demise._

"_Ellis… If you do survive… Hope you find the one, someday..." Marissa thought. "Me and Mirian will be rooting for…"_

_She then snapped her fingers in triumph. "A-HA!"_

_Tying off her sweater, she held onto it, using it as a makeshift parachute, she floated gently to the ground._

"_Take THAT, twister! I've got a Wind Resistance Protection Cloak!" Marissa taunted out at the now departing tornado._

_Now in the storm itself, she made her way across the destruction, trying to find some form of shelter, at least until it cleared itself._

_As she looked ahead, she smiled up at the sky._

"_Thank you, Mirian..."_

* * *

"...And that's what happened." Marissa finished. "I'm hoping to find Ellis and the others. The Guild's gotta stick together."

Twiggy nodded. "That's fine and all, but just one question I gotta ask."

"Shoot."

"How in the holy Ina Garten did you keep your hat on during all that?" Twiggy asked out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Good question…**

**Marissa**: -She is holding up a bottle of shampoo- Frizzfuzz! The only shampoo to ensure any headgear stays equipped on your head! Use as directed… And don't ask how I found this bottle.

* * *

"Nevermind that; think I should find more party members and direct them here?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, it would be a good idea." Twiggy answered. "With all of these earthquakes occurring, we should work as a team."

Marissa smiled at Twiggy's response. "You're right about that, Twiggy. Be back as soon as I can!"

The RPG fan ran into the woods, in the hopes of finding more campers, as…

…

...The earth began to shake violently.

"Shit!" Marissa cursed out loud, as she had to dodge various tree branches falling in her path. "What else can go wrong?!"

She soon ate those words, as the earth began to open under her feet.

"Ohhhh… That."

She quickly ran from the falling earth, as the earth quickly stopped shaking. Once she got recomposed, she peered down at the new giant chasm, splitting the path and preventing anyone to cross.

Twiggy soon came running to Marissa's aid. "Marissa! You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine!" Marissa shouted back, as she looked to the side of Twiggy. "But you may wanna back away right freakin' NOW!"

"Wait, what?" Twiggy questioned, as there was a sound of leaves rustling, and then…

**THHHHHHUUUUUDDDDDD!**

Once the dust settled, the RPG fan was now looking at a downed tree, completely and permanently blocking the path.

"Twiggy? TWIGGY?!" Marissa asked in panic, hoping that the cheerleader didn't join her mom. She then looked at the downed tree, tears developing in her eyes. "No… Please, don't be..."

"Marissa? Man, I owe you a solid!"

"Twiggy?!" Marissa said out loud, perking back up.

"Well, guess the send people plan is more or less toast." Twiggy replied back.

"Look, nevermind. You get started on that signal fire, okay? I'll try to gather up a group, nonetheless!" Marissa suggested.

"Good idea, Marissa." Twiggy replied back. "And Marissa? Good luck!"

Marissa ran off into the forest, in hopes of finding more campers, as Twiggy started to gather up materials to make said signal fire.

"Okay, grandpa… I hope this signal fire can make you proud..." Twiggy said, as she looked up at the sky.

* * *

**Confessional: Grand Old Fire**

**Twiggy**: Yeah, I never told anyone this, not even the squad back at home. But, I've got a bit of Native American heritage. Grandpa taught me all kinds of tricks, such as making signal fires and how to live off the land. But I kept it hidden because nobody would believe me.

**Marissa**: Well, guess I'm a Party of One. Sure hope I can find someone soon…

* * *

**Somewhere on the Island…**

Olivia stirred awake with the ocean waves hitting the shores.

"Whoa… that was intense..." Olivia muttered to herself, as she looked around. "And… Yikes. Looks like this isle's deserted."

She then looked down at herself.

"Welp, time to ditch these duds!" Olivia said, as she took off her shirt and tossed it aside, leaving her in a black Anthrax undershirt with her belly showing. "Now with that outta the way…"

She eyed some mud, in which she put markings all over herself.

"Now, time to TRULY see if Gilligan's Island is deserted or not." Olivia exclaimed, as she started to make her way into the woods, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye…

Moana was face-down, unconscious on the ground.

"Well… This is balls to the wall awkward..." Olivia mused. "For one thing, if she's lying here, my bad boy's gotta be on this isle. I can always find him and confess my love to him..."

She then looked again at Moana.

"On the other hand, we're still human…" Olivia said to herself. "And I shouldn't leave her to die just for some bad boy. It's just not right."

She then turned Moana around, and started to compress on her chest. When she did enough compressions, she put her mouth onto Moana's mouth, giving her air. Moana's eyes shot up.

"Um… Wow, Olivia… I've always thought you were into bad boys. But this takes the cake!" Moana said, as she gave off a wink.

Olivia stepped back, as she shook her head. "What? No! What gave you that idea? I'm into boys! Especially the bad ones with body piercings and tattoos! And cool hair like you're sportin' right now!"

"Well, this'll get the Yuri Fanfic writers writing for sure. I can see it now!" Moana teased, as she fiddled with her hair.

"Yeah, yeah, bite me..." Olivia playfully replied back. "So, what occurred with you, after… You know? Were you grasping hands with my b- I mean, Sting?"

"From what I can remember, after me and Sting were forced off each other due to high winds… I kinda lost consciousness after that. I'm quite surprised we didn't end up with any broken bones falling from such a great height." Moana answered.

"Looks like we can check off 'Survive a head on Tornado' off our bucket list, now." Olivia joked.

"But to be serious, if us two met up, the others must be on this isle. We should team up, and find the others, and fast. From my experiences being a sea-bound gal… We're in the Eye of the Storm." Moana explained. "And these storms can be quite catastrophic. This is my first Cat 5 I've lived through, and even I'm disturbed."

Olivia looked at Moana with some seriousness. "Yeah, you're right. This is Go Time. This is Show Time. We shall survive!"

Moana blinked at the Metalhead. "Err, were they song lyrics?"

"Hey, you unintentionally referenced Disturbed's Eye of the Storm, dummy!" Olivia chirped back.

* * *

**Confessional: Hey, there aren't any metal songs referencing storms out there…**

**Olivia**: Okay, Olivia… Keep your priorities straight. This is no time for metal. It's the time for action! ...Okay, one metal song will do.

**Moana**: Yeah, with the clouds surrounding the island… You would think this storm's taunting us..."

* * *

Olivia and Moana were in the woods, as Moana was listening to Olivia sing some song lyrics from one of her favorite songs.

"Shout! Shout! Shout at the Devil!" Olivia sung out loud.

"Hey, all for nothing, but..." Moana interrupted. "You seem to hang around with Cherri, you appreciated my hair, you seem to like Sting… You like going against the norm, huh?"

"You betchya!" Olivia answered back with a wink. "I just wanna be unique, and not another face in the crowd like the people I know back home."

"Well, that makes sense. Besides, if everyone looked the same… Things would get boring so quick." Moana explained.

"Exactly!" Olivia said back.

The two of them walked in silence a few more minutes, until…

"Hey, Olivia? Not to pry, but… How long have you've listened to heavy metal?" Moana asked out loud.

"Oh, been a fan since I was five." Olivia nonchalantly answered. "Got started on Motley Crue. Now, I listen to stuff like Motorhead, Iron Maiden, Slayer, Destruction, Anthrax..."

Moana's eyes were wide. "Wow, you've got an… Unique taste in music. Even from a young age."

"You betchya!" Olivia chirped. "Everyone else listens to this Bieber dude… Who either gets incarcerated, or gets inked just about every month. Plus, I think he's a jerk. Besides, today's music is kinda… Eh… I've rather not insult any music you listen to. Kesha gets off scot-free, though; I find her nose ring to be rather cool."

"I also gotta admit, I'm kinda a listener to New Wave music, as well as the Beach Boys." Moana exclaimed. "And before you give me a look, blame my mom."

"Eh, I won't. Besides, my mom was a fan of Amy Winehouse." Olivia said. "And I gotta admit, even though I'm a die-hard metalhead… I kinda adored her works a tad bit, too. Plus, she had some bitchin' skin art to boot. However, she was totally troubled, and as a result… She succumbed to various drugs and booze." Olivia explained. "When news came out about how she died, mom was really devastated. It took about a couple weeks to bring her back from her gloom. It's why my dream? It's to be a metal singer, and not fall to the temptations of drugs and alcohol. Cause that kinda crap can kick it. I rather be a good role model for any future fans of my works."

Moana smiled in approval. "You've got some huge dreams, Olivia. But I know you can do it."

"Thanks!" Olivia replied back. "Of all the rivals I've ever had grabbing up any bad boys I see… You're the first that's cool and chill to me."

"And you're quite the sweetie, once you've quit snagging samples from Sting." Moana commented back.

"Eh, that time in my past is long over. I've overcame that phase in my life." Olivia explained.

The two chuckled a bit as they made their way through the woods.

* * *

**Confessional: Well, at least they're getting along.**

**Olivia**: While I can't call her my friend for trying to snag Sting… I can, at least, call her my… Well, the word's at the tip of my tongue.

**Moana**: Olivia's quite the interesting gal…

* * *

**Yet somewhere else on the island…**

Nelson woke up in what was assumed to be a small cave. He looked around, and was confused as to what happened.

"Whoa… The heck happened?" Nelson asked himself. "All I can remember is when that tornado hit, I lost hold of Xantara, and shortly thereafter… Korpse."

He then gulped in fear.

"Where are the two?!" Nelson shouted out loud in worry. "Xantara? Korpse?! XANTARA! KORPSE!"

He then sighed in defeat.

"Man, where are you two?" Nelson muttered, as he noticed something was off. "And how did I end up here?"

"Namaste, buddy." A new voice announced out loud.

Nelson turned around, and smiled from ear to ear.

"XANTARA!" Nelson yelled, as he glomped the New Age girl. She promptly returned the hug.

"Nelson! You've… I'm not sure what to say; you're still up and around!" Xantara replied back.

"No, I was more worried about YOU. When that storm hit, and we both lost our grips..." Nelson muttered. "I'm still wondering about how I ended up in this cave."

"Well… To tell you the truth, I found you unconscious on the ground." Xantara admitted. "When the winds settled, I picked you up and hotfooted it to the nearest cave I could find."

Nelson smiled. "Thanks, Xantara. But now… We should find Korpse."

"Yeah, we should." Xantara noted, as she pulled out a canteen. "Tea?"

Nelson blinked. "Err, where did you get that canteen?"

Xantara looked at the canteen in question. The words 'Property of Grace' was stamped on it.

"I think it blew in with the storm." Xantara replied back, as the two exited the cave. "That, and I may have landed near Challenge Beach after that tornado tore us apart."

"Well, in either case, at least we got something to drink, now." Nelson said, as he looked far into the horizon. "With those clouds surrounding the island, we may not be outta the woods, yet. Our first priority? Finding our team members, plus the Populars. Second? Warping outta here faster than a warp star."

The ground then rumbled some more, as both Nelson and Xantara heard some loud crashing sounds. They turned around to see that the cave has more or less collapsed on itself.

"Yikes… Best we avoid any caves with all of these earthquakes going on, Nel..." Xantara noted.

"You bet, Xan." Nelson nodded.

* * *

**Confessional: Maybe the island's super hungry?**

**Nelson**: Still, tea in a canteen? ...How does she do that?

**Xantara**: Hey, gotta keep some tea bags in your pockets in case of an emergency.

* * *

Meanwhile, Korpse was looking around for any signs of life.

"Okay, there's a chance I may be alone..." Korpse said to herself. "And the animals fled the coop, so there's no using any skills from I learned from playing _Survival Kids…"_

She continued to look around some more.

"I hope someone finds me soon… I've kinda have a fear of being totally alone..." Korpse mused.

* * *

**Confessional: At least she's still standing…**

**Korpse**: Though to be fair, I only went for a few endings… Blasted four-character limit.

* * *

**Yet somewhere else… Yeah, we didn't go anywhere.**

Heidi was face-down, and looked up slightly, before collapsing again.

"Food..." Heidi moaned. "I could go for a hot dog right about now..."

At that moment, a pale-white hand was being offered.

"Come on, you gotta get up, bud."

Heidi recognized that voice.

"Grace?"

Taking the hand, she looked around and surveyed the destruction.

"Man, where did we land?" Heidi questioned.

"Well, from judging by the trees… We must be near camp." Grace explained. "If we get to our camp, we can ride this crap storm out until someone saves us!"

The two started to run, as a thought hit Heidi.

"Wait, what about nourishment?" Heidi asked. "What'll we do for food?"

"Well, I've got a stash of fruit that I hid under the floorboards back at camp, in case anyone was hungry between challenges, and in case no fruit was available." Grace answered back.

Heidi smirked, blushing a bit. "Ah, the old food-stash play. Good call!"

At that moment, they could hear a voice from nearby…

...It was of someone crying.

"Hey, is it me, or is someone crying nearby?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, I hear it too!" Heidi replied back. "Maybe we should find and comfort the dude."

The two nodded together, as they went to where the source of the crying was…

"Man… Why must this happen to me?" Ellis sniffled. "Disowned, hated by an entire town, and now I lose the bestest friend I could know..."

"Ellis?"

Ellis looked up to see both Heidi and Grace looking at him with concern.

"Yeah… I feel like I've been cursed with this bad luck." Ellis muttered. "I'm not sure where Marissa is..."

"Marissa? About yay tall, very frizzy hair, borderline C-Cups, always wears that sweater tied around her waist?" Heidi described.

"Yep, that's her..." Ellis nodded.

"Sad to say, we've haven't seen her." Grace answered. "But hey, why not come with us? We'll help you find your gal pal."

Ellis smiled slightly. "Good idea… I'm hoping she isn't hurt..."

* * *

**Confessional: Judging by her section in this chapter…**

**Ellis**: -He looks up at the sky- Mirian… Protect Marissa for me, okay? You've known her ever since you two were young.

* * *

As the three continued on, Grace slowed down to walk side-by-side Ellis.

"Hey, Ellis?" Grace asked. "I've got something to ask..."

"Yeah?"

"How do you… Well, return someone's feelings who's crushing on you?" Grace questioned.

Ellis looked at Heidi, who was leading the way, and looked back at Grace.

"Well, to be honest, I've never been in your shoes… Er, sandals, being I'm kinda straight." Ellis corrected. "But the one times I did try to return my feelings to a girl, I got rejected, like when I tried asking a girl I liked to room with her the night I got disowned. I more or less got slapped across the face. How word travels around a small town like that, I dunno. The second time, it was my friend Sunny, who I had a crush on. But I quickly gave that up when I learned she was a lesbian."

"I see..."

"But this time… I feel my love for Marissa may be legit, no lie." Ellis continued, before he looked down. "Wish I knew where she was."

Heidi motioned for Ellis to come forward, for Grace to stay back, and as Ellis approached Heidi, she gave off a gentle smile to Ellis.

"Dude, if both you, me and Grace survived that Cat 5 hurricane, then there is a chance we're gonna find her, and we all meet up and live to tell the tale!" Heidi reassured.

"Yeah… You're right." Ellis replied back with a smile, as he looked at Grace. "Sooooo… When are you gonna, well, hook up?"

"Dude, I ain't rushing head long into that thing! I just gotta play it cool, and eventually lead my heart in for a touchdown!" Heidi inquired. "Or a Birdie! Whatever I'm into!"

Ellis blinked. "I don't get half of what you said, but I'll take your word for it."

But not too far from them, Grace listened to the whole thing, as she pumped her fist mentally.

* * *

**Confessional: Victory?**

**Grace: **Sweetsauce! Heidi does return my feelings! I had a strong hunch she didn't, but I was proven wrong!

**Heidi**: Hey, who knew that the one girl I liked was into fruit and stuff?

**Ellis**: Yeeeaaahhh, Isabel was the one more into sports. And by sports, I mean soccer. Heck, before my disbandment, I mostly kept to my own devices.

* * *

**Popular's Cabin**

Thunder was in the cabin, with his leg pinned down by a table.

"Someone! Anyone! HELP!" Thunder yelled out loud.

* * *

**Er, did we ever leave the island this part?**

Cherri was walking around the forest, with the strong winds whipping at her back.

"Man, this is unreal..." Cherri said to herself. "Not only are there no other campers, there's no other bugs, as well… What to do..."

She then did a bit of thinking, as she realized something.

"Hmm… Maybe if I climb up on a high enough tree, I can survey the area?" Cherri exclaimed. "Yeah, may be a bad idea, what with this heavy wind, and these tremors occurring, but right now, I've no choice!"

Soon climbing up a tree, she could see the ground getting smaller and small, and the winds get harder and harder. But she pressed on, eventually reaching a high enough point so she could look around.

"Okay… There's nothing but forest around us..." Cherri noted to herself, as she noticed something in the distance…

A smoke trail going up.

"Is… Is that smoke?" Cherri asked, as she mentally noted where the smoke was, as began to climb down the tree, eventually getting back on solid ground.

"Okay… I didn't see any lightning during this storm, so that smoke HAD to have been hand-made..." Cherri noted to herself, as she began to go the direction to where the smoke came from…

* * *

**Confessional: Smoke on the Water**

**Cherri**: Maybe it'll lead me to someone! Or to… Well, I rather not find out right now. I still have many years ahead of me! Much artwork to get attached to my body! This punk ain't checkin' out yet!

* * *

Cherri ran in the forest, as she reached a clearing, to where she could see the smoke more clearly… Along with someone else.

"...Twiggy of the Populars?" Cherri asked out loud.

Indeed, Twiggy was busy maintaining the signal fire she had built.

"Hey, Cherri!" Twiggy greeted the newcomer.

"Hey, Twiggy." Cherri replied back. "Never noticed that you were into this kinda thing..."

"I'm more than just some silly cheerleader, Cherri." Twiggy winked.

"I see..." Cherri nodded in response. "Still, nice skinart, Twig."

Twiggy looked down at her cookie tattoo, and grinned. "Yep; hurt like hell, too!"

"Well, I do have some tips if you ever-" Cherri began to say, as…

"Nah, sticking to just one piece of skinart. Besides, this was all tribute anyway." Twiggy admitted. "Cookies were my mom's fave snack. She only had one request before she died..."

"Sorry to hear that, Twiggy… What was it?" Cherri asked.

"Simple; to eat up a pile of chocolate chip cookies." Twiggy answered. "She wanted to leave this world with the taste of cookies in her mouth."

"Still… Going back to what truly matters right now. Did you meet anyone beforehand?" Cherri asked.

"Well, I did meet up with Marissa, before she went to find more people. Then us two got separated by an earthquake and a falling tree." Twiggy admitted, as Cherri was alarmed. "Don't fret; she's still okay."

"That's a relief..." Cherri sighed.

"So… Think you can find the other campers?" Twiggy requested.

Cherri gave off a salute. "I shall be there faster than a colony of ants on a sugar rush!"

She then ran off, as Twiggy kept on the maintaining of the signal fire.

"Good luck, Cherri..." Twiggy said to herself. "If anyone can save everyone, it's you..."

But at that moment, Cherri came back, clearly curious about something.

"Say, one more thing before I search for survivors..." Cherri said out loud.

"Shoot."

"How do you keep that face paint on you?" Cherri asked. "Clearly, it must have smeared by now..."

Twiggy whistled an innocent tune.

* * *

**Confessional: A secret to everyone?**

**Twiggy**: -She holds up a bottle of face paint- CheekBrush Paints; the only face paint that washes off via a combination of soap and water, and only if you scrub hard! Non-toxic as well, to boot! Don't ask how I found this bottle; I got no clue.

* * *

**You know the drill by now.**

Verna was walking about, looking around the area.

"Man, this isle is more devoid of life more than Orre Region's population of wild Pokemon back in Colosseum..." Verna noted to herself.

She then straightened herself, looking serious.

"Silly Verna… You shouldn't be talking Pokemon right now; not while in a dangerous situation like this!" Verna inquired, pushing in her glasses. "First off, assess the situation. You're alone, the eye of this hurricane is above us right now… One's first course of action would be to hunt for survivors!"

…

…

"...Wherever they may be." Verna finished.

"Babe?"

Verna knew that voice well enough.

"Mozart?" Verna questioned, as Mozart made her presence known. Woodstock was in his pocket, and GENKI was following as well. The inventor was suddenly glomped as a result.

"MOZART!" Verna hugged Mozart real tight, before realizing what she was doing. "Oh… Sorry."

"Hey, it's okay, brah." Mozart replied back.

"GENKI ships it!" GENKI said out loud.

Both teens gave the robot a look, before she looked back at Mozart.

"How did we even survive?" Verna asked. "I mean, that was a wild storm, which is still surrounding us at this moment."

"I dunno..." Mozart answered back. "I guess the big dude is looking after us from upstairs."

Verna smiled. "That, he is."

* * *

**Confessional: Thou Shall Save Them All!**

**Verna**: While I'm not a really religious person, I still thank God for… Well, everything that happened just now. Except the hurricane.

**Mozart**: -He sends up a thumbs up- God, dude? Thanks for keeping Verna safe… And do the same for everyone as well.

* * *

The two were now walking together, hoping to find some source of life.

"So… I saw from the other day that you've got two mommies. How did that work out?" Verna asked.

"Well, if you must really know… My mom was Bisexual, and thought she met the man of her dreams..." Mozart said out loud. "She even… Well, you know about the Pidgeys and the Vespiquens, don't ya?"

"You bet! Knew about that stuff at age 10!" Verna grinned back. "I even know about the Skitties and the Wailords, as well!"

Mozart gulped. "Do… I really wanna know?"

"Well, once you do, you'll understand why Peter Griffin was given a lifetime ban from Seaworld." Verna answered.

Mozart shivered at that thought. "Well, anyway, he shacked up with mom, and knocked her up, leaving him pregnant with me. Eventually, I was born, and named after him. Yep, my real name is Magnus Tonfa Jr. For a few years, I thought he was a good father. But the truth was… He wasn't. He would hang out at bars every night, come drunk off his ass, yelling at me for chores I clearly did, but didn't do good enough… There was no reasoning with him..."

"Yikes… My dad drinks spirits on special occasion, and he never does that!" Verna stated.

"GENKI says that's abuse, judging by her databanks." GENKI added.

"I more or less stuck around momma, or… Well, you know, the one with 'tude. She was mom's roomie, and knew her since kindergarten. She understood me, even if I was 6." Mozart continued. "But dad didn't like her, due to her being a bad influence on me… I learned more from that bodacious gal than I did from him! But I was still abused by dad. I tried to keep it bottled up, but momma convinced me otherwise. I told her in secret what was going on, and we both told mom. She revealed the truth… She too, was on the wrong side of Domestic Abuse, and kept it hidden. That night… That's when shit totally hit the fan..."

Verna was silent, as her eyes went wide.

"He burst into my bedroom, drunk as all hell, yelling at me for splitting him and mom up, and slapping me across the face for no reason." Mozart continued on. "I was sobbing loudly, but he kept on hitting me… That's when momma came in, brandishing a knife, and held dad up by his throat, threatening him… I ran out the room, and huddled around mom, as the police arrived. After we explained everything, dad got arrested, and we were given consoling."

Verna gasped in horror. "My God… I never knew that about you before! I'm so very sorry, Mozart!"

"Well, now you know. Mom saw a new light in momma that night, momma presented mom with a blue feather… It makes sense in context, and about a year later, they married." Mozart finished. "I never saw my dad since that night, and I damn as well don't want to. Hell, I even had my name legally changed to Mozart, so I wouldn't have anything to do with the cu… Well, you know what I mean."

Verna put a comforting hand on Mozart's shoulder.

"And I thought I had problems with trying to keep my hobby a secret… You've been through hell and back! At 6 years old!" Verna said out loud.

"Hey, it's okay now, babe." Mozart smiled back. "My parents are the most loving couple around. And I'm promising myself that I won't be like my dad was..."

Verna gave off a gentle smile. "No… I'm sure of that."

"You really mean that?" Mozart asked.

"Hey, like what some skeleton dude said… Anyone can be a good person, if they just try." Verna answered back. "Or I think that's how it went; I only saw a Genocide route online. I rather not go on one myself."

Mozart smiled. "I'm sure I'll be a great dad..."

Verna was about to reach for Mozart's hand silently, as…

"Mozart! Verna! GENKI senses some abnormalities happening!" GENKI announced.

The two looked up at the sky… The once blue sky was starting to cloud up again.

"Looks like Fosley's coming in for round two..." Mozart noted.

"Yeah…" Verna said, as she realized something, as she noticed Woodstock, still in Mozart's pocket. "Wait… GENKI… Don't you have a protective cage in you for Woodstock?"

"GENKI is equipped with all sorts of gizmos!" GENKI replied back. "GENKI is prepped for everything!"

"Then… Can you stash away Woodstock in yourself?" Verna requested.

"It shall be done, Verna!" GENKI replied back, as a protective box came out of GENKI's chest. Mozart then placed the pet rat in the box, as Verna rubbed it's head, as it went back into GENKI.

"And a few days ago, you hated Woodstock..." Mozart smirked.

"Eh, had to keep up my Alpha Bitch facade." Verna replied back. "Besides, he's kinda cute, once you get to know him."

Mozart gave off a gentle smile. "Where was this Verna at the beginning of the game?"

"Hidden away. But now is brought out to take this game, storm by storm!" Verna announced, pushing in her glasses.

* * *

**Confessional: Rats… There goes Verna's old Alpha Girl label…**

**Verna**: Case in point, I never did hate rodents… I was a bit corrupted, thanks to you know who.

**Mozart**: It felt nice to get that off my chest… I now truly know I can trust Verna with everything. -He blushes- She truly is a babe, huh?

* * *

**Still on this Island, kinda-sorta made outta Rock. Not Roll, though.**

Sting was walking through the forest, looking around for anyone.

"Hello?" Sting shouted out in the air. "Is there anyone on this isle? Anyone at all?"

But nobody shouted back…

"Man, where is everyone?" Sting asked himself, as he noticed someone, buried under some leaves.

"Oh… Crud. I hope it's still alive..." Sting pleaded, as he rushed over to where that person was. Quickly removing the large leaves, the person he dug up slowly opened their eyes…

…

…

"...You're my hot prince?"

Sting blinked at that response. "Uh… Last time I checked, I wasn't of royalty."

The person then rubbed the sleep out of their eyes, as they found out who TRULY saved them.

"...You gotta be kidding! The lame EMO was my prince?!" Steph complained. "EEEEWWW!"

Sting shrugged. "The only kind of royalty I've got is some Princess Candice plushie I won at the carnival. And a Game of Thrones DVD signed by the creator..."

Steph then did some thinking.

"_Hmm… He seems way too cheerful to be an emo… He seems to be just a ripoff! How would I know he's emo?_" Steph thought.

"Er, Steph? You doing okay?" Sting asked, as Steph gave a glare at Sting.

"...Take off your hoodie." Steph ordered.

Sting shrugged, as he did so, revealing his undershirt. At that moment, Steph grabbed his arm, and began to examine it.

"_Damn! No slits on his arm, no tattoos… Nothing!_" Steph cursed underneath her breath. "_He truly IS playing as an emo!_"

"Uh… Can I have my arm back, now?" Sting requested, as Steph let go. "Thanks."

Steph then looked at Sting more closely… Or at the undershirt he was wearing.

"So… What's that symbol on your shirt? It looks like a jaguar." Steph said out loud.

"Yep! It's a Red Jaguar shirt from Legends of the Hidden Temple!" Sting replied back.

Steph stomped her foot in frustration. "_Damn, that's not even a good secret to exploit! At least Verna's and Drake's were easy!_"

"Steph?" Sting asked. "You doing okay?"

* * *

**Confessional: Yep, when you can't even exploit the emo of all people…**

**Steph**: This is unbelievable! How can I even get ahead in this game without blackmail?! Verna, she alrady had her use, and Drake still has some use left! But when I can't seriously make an emo do my bidding… Sting is unphasable!

**Sting**: -He has his hoodie back on- Hmm, I know that Steph's a… Well, a jerk. But in these conditions, it's best to shelve the contest for now.

* * *

The two walked together, as Steph noticed what appeared to be a muddy slope to the slide.

"Er… Sting?" Steph asked, as Sting walked towards her. "What do you think of this slope?"

Sting looked more closely at the slope. It appeared to be very slick from the rains that fell, along with some rocks sticking out.

"Yeeeeaaahhh, no." Sting answered back. "I may dress emo, but I ain't no death seeker."

Steph looked at the slope too, and gulped. "Yeah, you're right..."

The two continued to walk, as Steph continued to survey Sting.

"So… Being you dress like something from a steamy romance novel… You gotta have a hot six pack… Right?" Steph asked, looking hopeful.

But Sting sighed.

"Nope; no six pack on me." Sting replied back. "Even though I carry a six pack of soda with me when I went to go to my friend's houses from time to time, back in the day."

"Oh…" Steph sighed, as she looked back at Sting. "What about those friends from the other day?"

"Well, Radko does have a six pack… Slightly." Sting answered. "Buuuuttt… He's already taken."

"I see..." Steph replied back. "_Damn! He's too strong! I gotta think bigger!_"

"Yeah, kinda helped the two get together; they've been friends since kindergarten-" Sting said, as…

"So… Does anyone like you?" Steph asked, with a flirty tone.

Sting blushed slightly. "Well… Olivia has a major crush on me… Calling me a bad boy, when the only bad thing I did was use a Pizza Hut napkin at Dominos Pizza. Didn't want them to go to waste. But how can I say to her that I… Well, am crushing on Moana? Olivia's a sweet girl, and I know she'll be a sweetie to any future boy that comes her way… But I think Moana is more down to earth, just what I like in a girl. It's why I'm falling for Moana, and not Olivia."

"So… You don't like Olivia back?" Steph asked.

"I like her, but I don't _like her_ like her, if that's how it goes." Sting answered back.

"I see..." Steph nodded, as the two continued on their merry way, silently.

* * *

**Confessional: Well, this'll disappoint Sting/Olivia shippers…**

**Steph**: This… is NEAT! I managed to squeeze some info out from Sting! Now… If I can break the heart of Olivia by using a more conventional method… This game IS still mine.

**Sting**: ...Why do I have the feeling I just did a bad?

* * *

**Red Rover, Red Rover, Send Cammy Right Over! (Yeah, ran out of island puns)**

Ada and Nick were also walking together. Ada was using a walkingstick to keep her steady, while Nick was on her other side, just in case.

"So, how did your parents react to your… Well, change in wardrobe?" Nick asked.

"Well, while they were surprised, they were rather supportive." Ada answered back. "When my cheerleading dreams went south after the fall, and before I became a DJ, I was rather depressed. But after that party… Well, you know the deal. Plus, green hair really suited me to be honest."

"What was your original hair color?" Nick questioned.

"Eh, it was an aburn color." Ada shrugged.

"Interesting." Nick nodded. "Glad that your folks were supportive."

"Yeah, wish that your folks were! I mean, what's their beef with my way of lifestyle?" Ada exclaimed. "Things have been boring at best, downright acidic at worst! One needs to have fun, otherwise… What's the use of living alive?"

"I know that now." Nick smiled back. "Heck, being around you let me even be alive."

Ada grinned. "Glad for me and Kade to had corrupted ya."

* * *

**Confessional: Corruption!**

**Ada**: And besides, he's rooming with me when the show's over. They've support interracial relationships with my aunt having married an African-Canadian guy.

**Nick**: Hmm… I'm thinking of letting my hair grow out a little, add in a lightning bolt streak in it. Would that look cool?

* * *

The three continued on, as per usual, as Ada realized something.

"Hey, you never did told me about how my career choice was horrid to them." Ada said out loud.

"Well, you know how they are; they claim that they have the best interest for us. But… They're just looking out for themselves, and in their social group. If anything seemed popular, they would attack it. Remember when a cartoon was gonna show up on CN involving two lesbian crime fighters?" Nick asked.

"I… don't recall that happening. Are you channeling Drake?" Ada questioned back.

"Nobody does. It was canceled, thanks to the two's crusade, and the creator wrongly institutionalized without the public knowing." Nick answered back. "Plus, they often than not interrupted more appropriate people for the job. But… That's just the tip of the iceberg. You wanna know how the two assholes got elected in the first place?"

"Harshness…" Ada muttered. "But how? What happened?"

"Well, aside of some purely hateful and acidic ads on TV, which somehow interrupted any show in the middle of a broadcast, as thus attack ads that can bypass even ADBLOCKER… They more or less bribed even the most gentle news stations to talk about the other political party in a hateful way. They even blackmailed their opponents into dropping out!" Nick complained. "And then, on election day… You wanna know how they won? They managed to tinker around with some voting device I'm not sure how to operate, manage to swap out votes for the other political party with votes of their own, giving them the victory. Then… They made their opponent disappear… Not killed; disappear. Nobody has seen them since."

Ada was wide-eyed. "That… That is a total felony if I ever seen one! They don't deserve to be running the show; they deserve to be placed in Super Maximum Security PRISON! That stuff is balls to the wall illegal, and even I don't know much about the law!"

"But there is an upside to this… Their secret is exposed, now." Nick said out loud, as he pointed at one of the cameras in one of the trees.

"Hey, you're right!" Ada said with a grin, before it dropped. "But… If your folks are as powerful as you said they were… What with them, they could find a way to broadcast attack ads into their dreams… Are you sure you'll be safe?"

"Hey, if some spiky haired attorney with some hook hand can testify against them… Then they can be locked up for good!" Nick declared.

"If only… Shame he doesn't exist." Ada sighed. "So, we just have to go for the next best solution!"

"Which is..." Nick asked.

"Well, you've got the truth at what they did. And when they're put away for good, all of the lives they ruined can have closure." Ada explained.

Nick smiled. "Yeah… You're right."

* * *

**Confessional: Politics can be downright dirty at times…**

**Ada**: Plus, taking down huge, smack-talking, dirty, political bigwig doofuses? Kick-Ass!

**Nick**: I'm glad I let that off my chest. Sure, they may have been my parents, but what they did was completely illegal.

* * *

**With Drake and Stella…**

The two of them were walking side by side, as the two looked up. The clouds were starting to cover up the sky, but that didn't mean they had to have a little fun…

"That one looks like… a horse." Stella said out loud.

"I say that cloud's of Luan Loud, riding a dinosaur, chasing after Starfire." Drake inquired.

Stella giggled. "Overachiever…"

"So… Where do you think everyone is?" Drake asked. "I just hope everyone's alright, including Steph."

"I agree." Stella replied back with a gentle smile.

"So… Stella?" Drake asked again. "You mentioned that you were kinda shy when you were growing up. What had you crawl out of your shell?"

"Well, you know how I usually sung along to songs growing up? I was in third grade, and still shy as a result. Well, everyone kept on talking about a talent contest, and… Well, even though I kept to myself at recess, I would sing to myself. But, when I would be approached by other students… I would clam up."

Drake nodded in understanding.

"All week, it was all they would talk about." Stella continued on as…

"Drake! Stella!"

The two looked in front of them, to see Marissa, standing there. Her clothes looked all muddy.

"Marissa?" Drake asked, not before saying a silent 'thank you' to himself.

"Whoa, where were you?" Stella questioned.

"I should ask why you two have psuedo-war paint on." Marissa replied back.

Both Drake and Stella looked at each other, and giggled a bit.

"Oh, yeah! We kinda got bored, we were on the island… One thing led to another." Stella shrugged.

"Ohhhhhh..." Marissa replied. "Yeah, I admit, I usually deck out in war paint for my outfits, too."

"I believe ya." Drake nodded.

"So, Twiggy sent me to find more party members." Marissa explained.

"Twiggy's still around, too?" Stella beamed. "Then that means that everyone has to be alive!"

"Yeah! But after I went on my way, there was another earthquake, large gap opened up. Nearly got swallowed whole." Marissa continued.

"Goodness!" Stella gasped.

"Then I was kinda looking for the others, fell down a rather muddy slope… Nearly broke my bones, too!" Marissa complained.

"Yikes..." Drake said out loud.

"But I'm just thankful I found you guys." Marissa smiled. "So… I'm ready to join this party! ...Oh, wait. Stella?"

"Yeah?"

"You got a compact?" Marissa asked.

Stella smiled, as she dug out a compact mirror, and opened it. "Yeah, but to be honest, you look better without make-up."

Marissa said nothing, as she dabbed some mud streaks on her cheeks.

"There. NOW I'm ready to join this party." Marissa stated.

Both Drake and Stella looked at each other, as they shrugged.

* * *

**Confessional: So… More Party Members?**

**Drake**: I don't get all of this party talk, to be honest… Ugh, why was my mind elsewhere when mom was discussing on how she and her friends destroyed a Crystal Skull Dragon that one time?!

**Marissa**: Hey, with us three… We'll find EVERYONE! With this pseudo-guild, I've kinda got the brains, Drake can count for the brawn, and Stella? -She blushes- Well, if that fear challenge proved anything, she is a beautiful kisser…

* * *

The three were walking in the forest, as Marissa realized something.

"So, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Marissa asked.

"Well, considering the situation we're in, an interruption was good at this point." Stella answered. "It was between me and Drake-"

"She can listen, too." Drake smiled at his friend.

"Oh, okay. Now… All week, the talent contest was on everyone's mind. And they would approach me and try to encourage me to join the contest. I, however, would try to hide away. I didn't mean any harm, I was just too nervous to sing in front of someone, let alone a large gathering of people." Stella explained.

"I understand that… It's why I usually kept my drawings a secret until recently." Drake commented.

"But, a day before the contest, it was recess, and I was shying away, as usual… Up until I heard some light crying. Being the curious self I was, I went to the source of the crying, and there was a kindergartner, with a skinned knee. He said that one of his friends was going to get their teacher, and tried so hard not to cry, but did anyway. So, to comfort him… I lent my song out to him. It more or less calmed him down, until the teacher came. She was very thankful of my caring nature towards one of her students… All of that gave me the courage to enter the talent contest… And despite my shyness, I stepped onto the stage, and sung. I ended up placing third." Stella concluded.

Drake smiled. "Aww..."

Marissa also smiled warmly. "You're quite a caring gal, Stella."

"Aww, guys!" Stella blushed a light red. "So, what got you interested in… Well, the things you're into?"

"Oh, knights, wizards, dragons, and all that stuff?" Marissa asked back. "Born and raised on it! Yep, that stuff taught me quick decision making, math, it even taught me how to read!"

Drake raised his hand. "I admit it; I self-taught myself to read, too."

"Lucky; I learned how from my mom." Stella sighed playfully.

The mood was soon interrupted by another tremor… This time, it was even more violent.

"Oh, crap… Everyone, hang on to your butts!" Marissa ordered.

The two kept on holding their ground, as Stella was noticing something going on with the ground underneath their feet.

"Ground's starting to crack..." Stella whispered.

"This is bad..." Drake muttered.

"Quick! Away from the cracking ground!" Marissa yelled, as the three were about to make haste, but quickly pulled back Drake and Stella, as a tree fell, blocking the three.

"We're trapped!" Stella cried out, as the cracking was rapidly inching closer to them. Drake quickly got in for a hug.

She soon noticed that a tree was about to fall on her… A rather large one. Noticing she didn't have time, she quickly shoved Drake out of the way, as she quickly lept out of the way, as the tree made impact…

That last force on the ground opened up the ground from underneath the three, sending them falling into the hole…

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

…

…

"...Drake?"

Drake, who was on the ground, examined the current surroundings. The area looked like a dank, dark cave underground. He then looked up at Marissa, as he blinked.

"What… happened?" Drake asked.

"Ground opened up after that last tree fell on it." Marissa answered. "Thankfully, we landed on a soft cushion of sunflowers."

"Is… Is Stella alright?" Drake asked again, looking worried.

Marissa was silent. "I… don't know."

Drake sighed. "I lost her… Even after I promised her I wouldn't let her go..."

He let out a single tear, while Marissa put a hand of comfort on his back, as he heard a faint voice cry out to him…

…

…

...Drake?

Drake looked around in surprise. "Stella?"

"...Help, Drake..."

"Whoa, this is unreal!" Marissa exclaimed. "I gotta pinch myself to see if we're not in the afterlife!"

She then gives off a slight pinch on her butt, as she yelped.

"Yep; our status conditions still reads alive!" Marissa announced.

"I don't quite understand that, but I can save Stella if I just try!" Drake said out loud.

"And I'm coming with you!" Marissa declared.

"Really?" Drake asked, looking quite surprised.

"Hey, your GF is somewhere in this dank cavern, and I'm not sure where my Ellis is. Maybe he's somewhere in here, but I can have a little sidequest before saving my prince." Marissa answered back. "So, let's save your princess, first!"

"Gotchya." Drake nodded, as the two looked forward in the dark cavern. "Thing is… It's kinda dark..."

Marissa said nothing, but held out the wand used from the last challenge. Flipping a switch, it lit up the dark cavern, giving the two a source of light.

"I kinda smuggled it in my sweater after the challenge, and had Mozart tinker with it. It now operates as a makeshift torch. Marissa said out loud.

Drake gave off a gentle smile, as the two went deep into the cavern, the both of them determined to find where Stella could have fell...

* * *

**Confessional: It's their own Cave Story!**

**Drake**: Was I insane? Well, yeah. But I would do this for Stella's sake. And darn it, I'm gonna find her!

**Marissa**: Exploring two caves in a row… What a record, huh?

* * *

**A few seconds after that earthquake, but before Drake came to...**

Cherri was also busy, looking around. She was quite amazed at how she was still standing after that earthquake from earlier.

"Damn, that was a big one!" Cherri exclaimed. "It almost looked like the ground was gonna split open from underneath!"

She continued to look around, increasingly getting worried.

"Come on, I need some sign to know that someone's alive besides Twiggy..." Cherri muttered to herself.

She then could hear some slight singing.

_White coats to bind me!  
_

_Out of control!_

_I live alone inside my mind!_

_World of confusion!_

_Air filled with noise!_

_Who said my life was such a crime!_

Cherri pumped her fist in triumph.

"There's only _one_ person I know that's a fan of _Anthrax_!" Cherri cheered out loud, as she started to make her way to where the singing was…

* * *

Both Moana and Olivia were walking together, keeping each other company with songs.

"And that's just one of my faves!" Olivia winked.

"Oh, really?" Moana replied back. "Don't hold it against me, but here's one of my faves."

She inhaled, as she too, started to sing.

_I come home, in the morning light_

_My mother says 'When you gonna live your life right?'_

_Oh, mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls, they wanna have fun…_

_Oh, girls just wanna have fun!_

Olivia blinked. "Do… You sing that in the shower?"

"Yeppers! Got that song stuck in Wiley's head, too!" Moana replied back.

"Wow, you're quite the older sis, huh?" Olivia giggled, as…

"Um… Who was singing Cyndi Lauper songs?"

The two looked at Cherri, who was standing in the middle of the path.

"Hey, it's a guilty pleasure!" Moana teased.

"I'll take your word for it." Cherri replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: But are they good enough for the Goonies?**

**Cherri**: Still, not as good as Don't Stop Me Now... Okay, I admit it… I'm a fan of Queen. There, you happy?

**Olivia**: She may be my rival, but dammit, does she have a nice song! -She grins- Once we get off this rock, I am totes buying her a bellybutton ring!

**Moana**: Yeeeaaahhh, don't hold it against me, Wiley. -She blushes in embarrassment-

* * *

The three were walking together, as they were talking amongst themselves.

"So… Did she really give you CPR?" Cherri asked Moana.

Moana blushed lightly. "Well… Maybe?"

Olivia blushed as well. "Er… Well, she _was_ face-down. I just did what came natural."

"Uh, guys?" Cherri interrupted, pointing far ahead at two figures in their path.

Olivia grinned, as she took the lead.

"I know that green hair anywhere…" Olivia said out loud. "It's Ada! Alongside Nick!"

She ran ahead, as both Moana and Cherri looked at each other. After nodding in response, the two started to follow Olivia.

"Hey, Ada?" Nick said out loud, as he and Ada took notice at who was coming.

"Olivia?" Ada questioned.

"In the fresh, buds!" Olivia answered back, as she winked at Nick. "And it seems that Ada's got ya whipped!"

Nick deeply blushed at that statement, as he looked at Ada.

"Hey, like it was mostly my fault I gave him the makeover!" Ada replied back, as both Cherri and Moana caught up.

"Hey, Ada! Hey, Nick!" Moana said out loud.

"Huh, guess it's a team of five, now." Nick observed. "Now that we're together, what now?"

Moana looked up at the sky. The skies were getting obscured with clouds, and said clouds were starting to get darker and darker…

"Well, I'm not sure if we can find everyone, before the eye passes over us." Moana said out loud.

Ada looked up at the sky, and did a bit of thinking.

"Hmm… If we can get to an open field..." Ada said to herself, as Nick got close to her.

"What are you planning?" Nick asked, as he pushed in his sunglasses.

Ada looked at Nick with a smile. "Don't worry; Ada's got a trick up her sleeve..."

"Hey!"

The two of them looked over at Cherri, who was looking at the two.

"Yeah, Cherri?" Nick asked.

"Before I met up with you, I found a campsite in which Twiggy set up. She's got a signal fire going, but we can't see for squat through these trees… Not unless we climb them." Cherri explained.

"And I rather forget about my old tree climbing days back when I was five." Olivia stated.

"So, Twiggy suggested that I bring you guys back to her camp." Cherri continued. "From there, we can either go for the other campers, or-"

"If I may interrupt…" Ada said out loud. "Thanks. Now… We can get back to where Twiggy is, and find the other campers, but… I've got an even better idea."

Everyone looked at Ada with interest.

"I… may have to make a few sacrifices for this one."

* * *

**Confessional: Wonder what it may be?**

**Ada**: It's our lives at stake, here. It's gonna have to be done.

**Moana**: Well, at least we're getting halfway there, as far as everyone's concerned.

* * *

**A few more minutes later…**

Xantara and Nelson were walking together. The two looked up, to see that the sky was completely covered by clouds now, and the winds picking back up.

Nelson frowned at the scene, as Xantara put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find Korpse before you know it." Xantara reassured.

"I know… But those clouds look really intense." Nelson replied back.

"Hey, let's get our minds off this inclimate weather, and talk about other stuff which'll clear your mind of this stress, okay?" Xantara offered.

Nelson nodded in understanding.

"So… I gotta ask; what attracted you to Korpse, anyway?" Xantara asked. "I know it wasn't for money. And you aren't the kind to go all goth to fit in with her."

"Well… To be honest, I always adored a tough, yet sweet girl like her." Nelson answered, as he blushed. "She's truly one in a million..."

"The same can go for my Ron." Xantara replied back. "While he had a rough outside, he truly had a sweet inside."

"I hear that." Nelson said out loud.

The two of them looked ahead, as Nelson's eyes lit up in pure relief.

Korpse was standing in front of the two, looking a bit exhausted.

"...Korpse?" Nelson asked out loud.

Korpse looked forward at the two.

"Nelson and Xantara?" Korpse asked as well, as she started to run towards Nelson.

Nelson too, started to make a dash for Korpse, as they went in for a tight hug.

"Korpse! How are you? After that storm separated us, I thought..." Nelson said out loud, trying to hold back tears.

"Heck, I thought of the same thing! I thought everyone's game was over!" Korpse replied back, hugging Nelson tighter. "I'm just so glad that you're okay, as well!"

Xantara only stayed back, letting the two have their reunion.

"You've really grown up, Nel..." Xantara said to herself.

* * *

**Confessional: The entire team's getting back together!**

**Nelson**: Talk about a relief… My girlfriend's safe, but what about the others? -He rubs his back- Man, Korpse is quite the hugger…

**Korpse**: I was hoping to find someone, anyone… And my Nelson found me. I love my adorkable BF! ...Wait, that came out wrong.

**Xantara**: Now, with three of us, we can find the others. If we all survived that hurricane, then we can survive anything.

* * *

Now with the three walking together, they were currently discussing on what to do next.

"Okay, so… Right now, we're kinda stuck on this rock." Korpse stated, as both Nelson and Xantara nodded. "We wanna save our friends, and attempt to leave this rock, correct?"

Again, both Nelson and Xantara nodded in response.

"Now, from… _Personal_ experience, I've got a plan, in case of emergency." Korpse continued. "First, we head off to Challenge Beach, build an SOS sign outta fallen trees, then..."

"Er, Korpse? Not to rain on your parade, but..." Xantara said out loud. "We're not that strong to carry large lumber to build a sign. That, and with how high those waves can get..."

Korpse snapped her fingers in frustration. "Damn, you're right!"

"Hey, you gave it a good shot." Nelson reassured Korpse.

"Then… Maybe we outta craft a large enough raft for all of us!" Korpse continued on. "If we survived, then that means some of the true powerful contestants are still standing! We hop aboard, and attempt to ride out Fosley!

"Which, due to it being a Cat 5 storm, it's a million to one shot at all of us surviving." Nelson stated. "With those waves, not even Moana can survive if she got dragged under."

"...Yeah, you're right." Korpse said, as she stomped her foot onto the ground. "Dammit! Why can't we all be like my Sharpedo named Yessica, the bestest Surf HM user I used in AlphaSapphire?!"

Xantara looked over at Nelson with a confused look.

"Eh, just roll with it; I'll explain later." Nelson stated, as Xantara nodded.

"Then… What can I do?" Korpse asked out loud.

Nelson did some thinking, as an idea hit him.

"Hey, Korpse? I know you stream about every week. That must mean that you know a lot about computers..." Nelson said out loud.

"Yeah, but not as much as someone I know at school; he's a real computer pro!" Korpse answered back.

"And you've used a laptop to determine the path of this storm..." Nelson continued on. "Maybe… If we can get in contact with someone on the outside, then there's a chance we can get some sort of rescue!"

Korpse grinned at that idea. "You're a smart guy, Nel."

"Er… Wasn't your belongings stashed in the helicopter before they had to take off without us? Including your laptop?" Xantara asked out loud.

"Buh-Buh-Buh!" Korpse interrupted, as she pulled out what appeared to be a 3DS. "We get a signal on this baby, then our idea is still valid!"

"Well, you do got a point..." Xantara commented.

"Whatta we waitin' for? Let's rock!" Korpse said out loud, as the three started to run together, with Nelson staying close to Korpse, just in case…

* * *

**Confessional: Talk about thinking outside the box…**

**Xantara**: Yeah, I'm not a technological person, so I am indeed at a loss, here… What's a Yessica? Or a Sharpedo?

**Korpse**: I also bagged some online tips from some gal with pink hair, who knew a LOT about computers. I think she may have been eating a pizza at the time…

**Nelson**: Korpse is such a smartie… -He blushes-

* * *

**With some others…**

Heidi, Grace, and Ellis reached the Popular's Camp, which looked trashed, due to the storm. Ellis looked around a bit.

"Huh… I always thought it looked more fancier." Ellis stated.

"Fancy? Naaaahhh..." Heidi denied. "Besides, I don't do fancy dos, at all."

"You did dye your hair blue, Heidi..." Grace winked.

"That's beside the point, buddy!" Heidi replied back.

Ellis noticed what appeared to be some machinery that was on the camp.

"Ada's DJ equipment..." Grace muttered. "I think she couldn't pack it away before we failed to bail..."

"Yeah, you may be right… But other than that, you mentioned that you stashed away some fruit for such an occasion. You know where it is?" Heidi asked.

"Yep, right in the cabin!" Grace answered back, as she looked at said cabin…

It looked semi-destroyed, with parts of the roof missing.

"...Yikes. Talk about your fixer-uppers..." Heidi muttered.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Grace stated.

"HEEEEELLLPPP!"

The three of them looked at each other in alarm.

"That sounded like Thunder!" Heidi said out loud.

"Yeah, he sounds like he's in deep trouble!" Grace retorted.

"I'M IN HERE! HELLLLPPP!"

"Follow me, girls!" Ellis said, wasting no time in running inside the cabin.

Both Grace and Heidi nodded at each other, as they followed as well.

* * *

In the Popular's Cabin, Thunder was still pinned down, as he was relieved to see someone enter the cabin…

"Ellis? Thank God..." Thunder breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thunder? How you ended up in here?" Ellis asked.

"I dunno… I think I broke a rib..." Thunder answered back, as both Heidi and Grace soon entered.

"Yikes… This looks bad." Grace muttered.

"Yeah, no kidding." Heidi stated.

At that moment, the ground started to rumble. Heidi peeked outside, to see the ground underneath the cabin starting to collapse under itself.

"Guys? We may wanna hurry up; lest we end up underground..." Heidi announced with a shiver.

"Okay, Thunder's leg is pinned under some debris… Thunder, think you can crawl from it after we lift this piece up?" Ellis asked.

"I'm sure I can..." Thunder replied back.

"Now… On the count of three, me, Heidi, and Grace'll lift this thing." Ellis instructed, as the earth underneath them began to rumble a lot more. "Annnnddd we may wanna do this quick, lest we end up squashed!"

Both Heidi and Grace got on their ends of the table, as Ellis looked down at Thunder, then back at the two girls.

"Okay, we ready? One! Two! THREE!" Ellis yelled out, as the three lifted up the table, letting Thunder's leg free, as he crawled to safety. He struggled to get back up, as he looked down at his saviors.

"I owe you guys one..." Thunder said, before clenching his stomach. "Oww..."

"Hey, we'll check you out, okay?" Grace reassured, as the earthquake suddenly got violent.

"Guys? I think we should bail, right fuckin' NOW." Heidi instructed, as she ran out the cabin.

The remaining three followed suit, as they could look back…

The ground opened from under the now vacant cabin, sending it down the hole, and presumably smashing it to pieces, once it hit bottom.

"Yikes; a few more seconds in there, and..." Heidi gulped.

"And knowing my dad, he wouldn't had lifted a finger to help me, telling me to help myself." Thunder stated. "You guys cared more for me than he ever would."

"Yeah, but for now… We should take a look at that injury." Grace said out loud.

Thunder nodded in agreement, as he lifted his shirt up, as the three teens looked at the injury.

"...Yikes, I am at a total loss, here." Ellis commented.

"I gotta agree with the little guy." Heidi stated.

"So… What do we even do?" Thunder asked.

"Well, we find a way outta this mess." Grace suggested.

"In either case, we should leave this place, and soon." Ellis inquired. "Who knows if and when another violent quake may occur?"

"Yeah, you're right." Thunder said out loud. "I think I can manage, until I get meager medical attention."

"And I think we should take Ada's DJing equipment along with us." Grace suggested.

The four soon vacated the now ruined camp, as the winds started to really pick up, and the rains started to fall…

* * *

**Confessional: Talk about a dramatic scene…**

**Thunder**: Man, my ribs hurt… I really hope I can get it healed up soon.

**Heidi**: Okay… We should be getting off this isle, and quick. Thunder won't last in this condition.

**Ellis**: Seeing Thunder hurt like that… I'm just hoping no one else is banged up…

**Grace**: I'm at a loss, here… I can't even think of any fruits that can help ease Thunder's ribs! We need a miracle…

* * *

**With Twiggy…**

Twiggy frowned at the rains, dousing the fire sending the smoke signal into the air.

"Well, this royally sucks..." Twiggy pouted. "Now how can I get the attention of the other campers?"

"Hey, Twiggy!"

Twiggy looked far in the woods, to see Cherri running towards her, with Olivia, Moana, Nick, and Ada following behind.

"Cherri! You've scored up some survivors!" Twiggy exclaimed.

"You bet! I wasn't gonna leave anyone behind." Cherri stated.

At that moment, the rest of Cherri's group caught up with the entomologist.

"Whoa, these rains are coming down wicked quick!" Olivia shouted out loud.

"Yeah, and they doused my signal fire..." Twiggy muttered.

"And I don't think this storm's going away at any point..." Nick stated.

Ada nodded, as she motioned for everyone to huddle near her.

"Okay, guys… If we're gonna do this… We gotta do it, now." Ada stated.

"Do what, now?" Moana asked.

"Well… Twiggy? Did you scout out the entire area?" Ada asked.

Twiggy nodded. "There's a small cavern close to here."

"Perfect..." Ada nodded. "If this works… Then, we can guarantee our survival!"

"Then let's book it to the cave!" Twiggy suggested, as they separated, and headed towards the cave.

* * *

Now in said cave, they were currently discussing the plan.

"What's the idea, Ada?" Olivia asked.

"Well… I couldn't pack some of my DJing equipment before the evacuation." Ada answered back.

"I can see that." Nick nodded.

"So… Maybe if we swing by the Popular's camp, then we can pick up my equipment, and use one of it's functions in order to send some sorta singal!" Ada explained. "I have an option that allows for some lasers to be fired upward, almost like searchlights."

Olivia grinned at that idea.

"Special effects? That, I like! But… Judging from personal experience from some events I went to, I think we can make it even better!" Olivia stated.

"Er, Olivia? I don't think now is the time or place to be discussing your adventures in a mosh pit." Cherri suggested.

"Eh, I've been hanging out in them since I was eleven; no big whoop. But other than that, I've got some technical experience from watching concerts live, and documentaries on shows online." Olivia continued.

"Still, it's raining like cats and dogs out there." Moana stated. "And I mean the large of the feline and canine family. We be downed before we could even reach their camp."

Olivia snapped her fingers in frustration. "Crap! You guys are right..."

Ada did some more thinking, as an idea hit her.

"Wait, what about a microphone? The amps from that can, at least, send some kind of sound through the air." Ada suggested, as she snapped her fingers in frustration. "Damn!"

"That ain't a good sign..." Nick said out loud.

"Forgot that the only person that has a microphone, as thus a good singing voice, is Stella! And she's nowhere to be seen!" Ada announced, stomping her good foot in frustration.

Moana watched the conversation unfold, as she pulled Olivia aside.

"Hey, Olivia?" Moana asked.

"Yeah?"

"Remember earlier, when you told me your dream was to become a metal singer?" Moana questioned.

"Yeah, I know." Olivia answered.

"Plus, from what songs that I heard from you, you're a talented singer..." Moana said, as she looked at Ada. "We may not have Stella, but we have the next best thing..."

"Yeah, but still, I don't have a microphone." Olivia stated. "Wish I did, though."

"Hmm..." Ada pondered, as she looked over at Twiggy. "Hey, Twiggy! You got one of those megaphone things that cheerleaders use to make their voice louder?"

Twiggy said nothing, as she reached behind her back and pulled out a cheerleading megaphone. Everyone looked at Twiggy with some confusion.

"I dunno how you did that..." Nick said out loud.

"That's the powers of hammerspace. Now, with this baby, we can shout against this storm, and lead everyone here!" Twiggy cheerfully said out loud.

"That's all nice, but… Think Olivia should do it?" Cherri suggested, as she looked at Olivia gently.

"Wait, what?" Olivia asked. "But I'm not that into cheerleading! And besides, I kinda had a bad experience with cheerleaders in the past."

"Do… I wanna know?" Twiggy asked, as Cherri put a comforting hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Olivia, you gotta do this for us. Besides, you're a brave gal; you've been in tougher situations before..." Cherri said, gently.

Olivia nodded in response. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, the bad boys I knew are tough, I gotta toughen up for the future myself, if I'm gonna be the gal I wanna be! Now… Twiggy? Fork over that megaphone!"

Twiggy handed over the megaphone, as the group watched Olivia walk into the rain.

"You sure this is a good idea, Cherri?" Twiggy asked.

"I know she may be a bit… Out there, but I can trust her…" reassured Cherri.

* * *

**Confessional: Should we trust Olivia as a cheerleader?**

**Olivia**: All I can say about my cheerleader situation? I was showering after gym, and saw one of the cheerleaders had a tattoo on their butt… I got accused of being a lesbian after starring at it. I'm straight; I only wanted to ask about the tattoo, dammit! -She has a pouty expression- Yeesh, everyone is frickin' judgmental, these days...

* * *

Olivia was standing in the heavy rain, with the winds whipping at her, holding Twiggy's megaphone close to her.

"Okay… I can do this..." Olivia said to herself. "Motley Crue, don't fail me now..."

She then inhaled deep, and held up the megaphone…

"ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!"

* * *

**Mozart, Verna, and GENKI**

The three were walking together, trying to get through the wind and rain.

"Yikes, Kyogre is totes running the show, here!" Verna exclaimed. "I've never seen this much rainfall, in my life!"

"Tell me about it, brah; be glad you ain't doing various trials, to save your loved ones..." Mozart replied back.

"GENKI thinks that's wrong..." GENKI retorted.

"I hear ya..." Mozart said out loud.

"...I would." Verna muttered.

"Eh?" Mozart questioned.

"I never mentioned this to you, but… I've got a little bro back at home, who I adore very much. And back when I used to be part of the popular girls… It stung to have to be mean to him. After they left, I would do my best to try to make it up to him." Verna explained. "And if some psycho kidnapped my brother and forced me to do various trials in this heavy downpour to save him, dammit, I would go ahead and do them!"

Mozart smiled. "You're a righteous babe..."

"GENKI agrees!" GENKI nodded in approval.

Verna smiled back. "Thanks, guys."

The three looked forward, as they could see two figures, standing in the rain…

Two figures that the two recognized very clearly…

"I recognize those black clothes anywhere..." Mozart said out loud. "Only one dude I know of wears that much black, and can get away with it."

"Me too… But, how is _she_ hanging out with Sting?" Verna asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Good question…**

**Verna**: While I'm grateful she's still alive… Again, why is she hanging out with Sting? With her track record… She's gonna _destroy_ him!

**Mozart**: Well, other than some other people I know of that wears black.

* * *

The three approached Steph and Sting, as Verna went towards Steph, looking very furious.

"Okay, you… Step away from the emo." Verna ordered.

"What do you mean?" Steph questioned.

"Yeah, we were just chatting; no reason to get all mad." Sting said out loud.

"Please… For your information, we were just working together, just trying to survive..." Steph replied back.

"It's true." Sting replied back. "We're in this much crap as the next person."

Verna sighed in defeat. "Damn… You're right..."

"Am I?" Steph questioned in a taunting tone.

"Yeah..." Verna answered, admitting defeat.

Soon enough, Steph smirked at the Pokemon fan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You just decided to up and give up?" Steph scoffed. "Korpse wasted her time trying to save you a few days ago for you to just up and submit to me! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well, Korpse is a way better friend than you could ever be! In fact, she understood me!" Verna retorted back.

"I bet those retarded Pokemon products are leaking outta your brain. Friendship? Who cares about that, when we all are just gonna dump our friends after we graduate!" Steph said out loud.

"I learned a lot from those games than advice from some D-Cupped bitch with her nose stuck up some muscled up guy's armpit!" Verna yelled back.

"Well, I am not the one with an autistic little brother, who should have never been born in the first place!" Steph stated.

**"GIRLS, WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"**

The two girls turned to see Sting, looking pissed, with Mozart shivering in pure fear, and GENKI trying to comfort the inventor.

Steph couldn't believe her eyes. _Sting_ was the one to shut her up?

"How does it feel to be knocked down a peg, hm?" Verna smirked.

"You're one to talk, too! How would your little brother feel if he seen you fighting like this on TV?" Sting scolded back.

Verna's eyes went wide in shock.

"...What am I doing?" Verna questioned. "I… Am I truly becoming… Like Steph?"

Steph grinned. "Ahhh, another me… That would truly be the day."

Verna tried to inhale, as Mozart, having gotten over his fear, heard the whole thing, motioned for Verna to head over to him. Once Verna got close to Mozart, he put a comforting hand on the Pokemon fan.

"Verna? Just remember… You're better than her, brah. Both in the game, and in your life, as well. While you two may have been a bit… catty in the past, you're a caring soul, both to us and to your younger brother." Mozart explained in a gentle voice.

Verna nodded in response.

"You're right… I won't sink to her level." Verna replied back. "Thanks, Mozart."

"Excellent!" Mozart cheered out loud.

"And you know what I'm gonna do, now?" Verna asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna take us all, and we're gonna survive!" Verna stated out loud.

At that moment, Verna could hear what happened to be some faint singing.

"Er… Do you hear that?" Verna questioned.

"Hear what?" Mozart asked.

"...I think that's Olivia's voice. Come on!" Verna said, grabbing up Mozart's hand, and running towards Sting and Steph. "You two, come!"

Steph gave off a glare at Sting, as the two started to tail Verna, with GENKI following as well. While their rivalry may have stopped… For now, there's one thing for certain…

They had to survive… Together.

* * *

**Confessional: What a powerful message…**

**Verna**: I also gotta thank Sting for setting me straight. Without him… Who knows how far I would have gone? Plus, Mozart… -She blushes briefly-

**Mozart**: Hey, anything to help a righteous babe out. -He blushes- A righteous and cute babe, at that.

**Sting**: I didn't want to do that… But when they insulted autism… I just sorta snapped.

* * *

**Back At the Camp…**

Olivia have finished one of the songs in her playlist in her mind, as she made a rock-n-roll hand gesture.

"That was for YOU GUYS!" Olivia shouted out loud, as…

"Guys! There's Olivia!"

Olivia turned to see Ellis, along with Heidi, Grace, and Thunder behind him, in one direction.

"Hey, guys!" Olivia shouted into the megaphone. "We've have more people at our camp!"

Ellis turned to his crew, and smiled, as they started to run towards the camp. Olivia watched them pass, as she looked forwards.

"Now, time for an encore." Olivia said to herself, as she started to inhale, as…

"Yep, I was right. It was Olivia!"

Olivia turned to see Verna leading the way, alongside Mozart, Sting, Steph, and GENKI.

"Verna! Everyone's stationed near me!" Olivia shouted from the megaphone.

Verna looked at her crew, nodded, as they too started to run towards camp. Olivia watched them pass, as she smiled.

"Well, guess that's everyone. Time for me to run back in. But..."

A though hit her mind, all of a sudden.

"Is it truly everyone?" Olivia asked. "Where's Drake, Stella, and Marissa?"

* * *

In the cave, Twiggy was busy keeping a campfire going, as she could see everyone enter. Her eyes lit up, as she saw Thunder standing in the entrance.

"THUNDER!" Twiggy yelled out, as she hugged him, but…

"Owww..." Thunder moaned in pain, as Twiggy quickly separated.

"Sorry!" Twiggy apologized.

"Hey, not your fault." Thunder reassured. "I… more or less got some help."

He then looked at Ellis, who was looking worried.

"Hey, man? If I've ever insulted your kind..." Thunder inquired.

"Eh, it's cool." Ellis replied back. "Still… Where's Marissa, Drake, and Stella?"

"I've kinda seen Marissa earlier today; I've sent her to find more of us." Twiggy stated. "I'm not sure where she is, at this moment."

"And Olivia's still out there, singing her heart out." Cherri commented. "She must be soaked to the bone, by now."

At that moment, Verna's crew came entering in the cave.

"We've heard Olivia's singing far from here. Is everyone okay?" Verna asked out loud.

Some mutters of 'I'm okay' were heard from the campers.

"Whew… That's a relief." Verna sighed happily.

"Okay, with that said, all that leaves is Drake, Stella, and Marissa." Twiggy stated.

"And judging by how fast Olivia was able to round us up, she'll get those three here, quicker than I can catch a pondskater!" Cherri exclaimed.

At that moment, the winds strongly picked up, sending Olivia down to the ground, and the megaphone, flying into the air.

Twiggy saw the megaphone being blown away, as she sighed.

"Well, at least I've bought a spare..." Twiggy said to herself, as Olivia ran back into the cave.

"Sorry that sudden wind blew away your megaphone. And we're still missing three..." Olivia apologized, looking down, as Cherri patted her on the back.

"Still, you got most of us back." Cherri reassured.

"That doesn't matter at the least, I still wanna save Marissa, Drake, and Stella!" Ellis said out loud, as he started to leave the cave, as Moana ran up to the entrance and stopped him.

"Absolutely out of the question." Moana stated sternly. "From personal experience, we've entered the eye wall; the strongest bit of a hurricane.

"But what if those three are stuck, somehow, unable to even move?" Ellis questioned.

"Look, if we think up a plan to send some rescue-" Moana said out loud.

"By then, it could be too late!" Ellis yelled back. "I've already lost my friends in the past, I ain't gonna let that happen again!"

Moana sighed. "You're right… Okay, we'll appoint you as a search party."

Ellis smiled. "Thanks, Moana. But… If I'm gonna be a search party… I'm gonna need some members to help me out. Not too many, to put us at grave danger."

He then surveyed his teammates.

"Xantara knows a lot about herbal stuff, and she may have some knowledge about herbal remedies, in case they're hurt, so she's my first member." Ellis stated.

"Namaste, Ellis… I'll do my best to help." Xantara replied back.

Ellis continued to survey the contestants.

"I'm also gonna need some strong muscle, in case there's something heavy in the way. And after you helped me save Thunder earlier… Heidi? You're going on the field with me."

Heidi clapped her hands. "Let's save a few lives!"

"Mozart? Think you can craft anything involving any fallen coconuts while on foot?" Ellis asked.

"It shall be an honor, dude." Mozart saluted.

"Now… If anyone wants to volunteer, raise your hand." Ellis said, seriously.

Thunder looked at his savior, as he started to raise his hand, but…

"No can do; from what I can tell, your ribs are hurting. It be best if you stay put." Twiggy suggested.

Thunder dropped his hand. "Yeah, you're right… Don't wanna damage it."

"I'm going." Steph said out loud. "Besides, it wouldn't feel right to leave three people stranded on here."

"I'm coming along with you as well." Sting inquired. "If there's going into any place that's dark… Then I'm your go-to guy."

"Great!" Ellis replied back. "That should be all of us. Now… We'll be back with Marissa, Drake, and Stella soon enough, and that's NO lie."

Ellis soon exited, to brave the storm, with Xantara, Heidi, Mozart, Steph, and Sting following as well.

"Now, as for the rest of us… Ada?" Twiggy said out loud. "You got your DJ equipment?"

"Always, Twiggy." Ada answered back. "Now, time for my plan; the largest light show this isle's ever seen!"

"Count me in helping out, as well!" Olivia added. "I already explained that I know a lot about these sort of things."

"I'm in as well." Nick said, pushing in his sunglasses. "Your music helped me change for the better; it's gonna help save our lives, as well."

"And in the meantime, we'll try to send some help the only way we can, at this moment." Korpse stated, exposing her 3DS.

Verna smiled, as she exposed her 3DS. "I shall do so, too."

Nelson scratched his head sheepishly. "I… left mine in my bag..."

Verna silently reached into her pocket, and pulled out Korpse's black 3DS, and handed it over to Nelson. Korpse was alarmed for a bit.

"I'll explain later, Korpse." Verna reassured.

"Now… Let's not just help us, but ourselves..." Korpse announced with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional: The plan begins…**

**Steph**: Pfft, I only decided to help because this'll help me, game wise.

**Ada**: Okay, this light show's gonna be big… Thing is, how is someone normal-looking, knows about this sort of stuff?

**Olivia**: And in case anyone knows how I was able to attend these concerts? Lots of money. And a bus pass. At least my town _has_ a bus stop, for starters.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Drake and Marissa…**

The two were rushing through the caverns, the two of them running side by side.

"Man, this cave keeps on going on and on..." Drake muttered.

"Yeah, I'll never look at cave dungeons the same way again." Marissa stated.

...AAAAAAHHH! GET BACK!

Both Drake and Marissa looked at each other, as their blood ran cold.

"That was Stella!" Drake said out loud. "And it seemed she's in trouble! But… By what?!"

"Beats me; this isle's devoid of life, except us..." Marissa replied back, as she gulped. "...This does NOT sound good."

"Eh?" Drake asked.

"Well, you know how there's nothing scarier than… Well, nothing itself?" Marissa questioned.

Drake gulped. "Yeah, you're right… We gotta get to Stella, on the double!"

* * *

The two continued to run, as they soon entered what appeared to be an empty cavern. It seemed to be dimly lit.

"Man… This was under our feet this entire time?" Marissa exclaimed. "Man, talk about some roomy digs..."

"Yeah, I can agree to that..." Drake agreed.

At that moment, the earth began to rumble. Both Drake and Marissa got close to each other, as they realized something…

They were trapped; the way out, blocked by fallen rocks.

"Crap! We're trapped!" Marissa yelled out loud in panic.

"They don't look too heavy; we can remove them, once we..." Drake reassured, as he looked around the large room, and saw something of a human shape, in the dimly lit room...

It was Stella, who was backed up against a wall.

"Please, get away!" Stella cried out loud.

Both Drake and Marissa looked at each other, as they ran towards Stella.

"Stella? You okay?" Drake asked, concerned about Stella.

Stella breathed a sigh of relief, as she gave a gentle smile to Drake.

"I am, now…" Stella said with a smile, as it suddenly dropped. "But… What are we gonna do, about that?!"

She then pointed in front of both Drake and Marissa, as the two looked ahead at what was tormenting poor Stella...

"Oh, Sweet Celestia..." Drake muttered in pure fear at what he saw.

"The hell kinda creature is that?" Marissa asked, also looking terrified.

Said creature appeared to be an animatronic… Most like from the Boss Challenge the other day. It starred at the three, as it let out a deafening howl, causing a few pebbles to fall from the ceiling.

Drake gave off a look at the creature, and shook the fear from his mind.

"_...No. This is no time to be afraid, Drake._" Drake thought. "_If_ y_ou survived so much for so long… __Then what's one creature gonna matter?_"

He then got into a fighting stance, as Marissa was alarmed.

"Wait, you're actually gonna actually FIGHT that thing?!" Marissa questioned.

"Yeah… The old wimpy Drake is taking a back seat for the moment." Drake declared. "That thing is threatening our lives… I may as well try to fight back."

Marissa nodded, as she reached from behind her back and pulled out her crossbow, as she locked and loaded it. "If that's the case, I'm fighting, too."

Stella swallowed her fear, and stepped towards the group.

"Count me in, too." Stella said out loud, looking serious. "You saved my life, I'm gonna help you save your lives, along the way."

The three nodded at each other, as they started to dive towards the creature…

* * *

Wow, is that enough of a cliffhanger for you all?

**NEXT TIME:** Will the campers be able to contact help?


	26. Eye of the Storm -Part 3-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**WARNING: **This part is kinda a bit hectic. Younger readers may want to read with an adult, or older sibling or guardian.

This episode is nearing its conclusion! Can they escape this doomed island? Let's find out…

No joke here; this stuff is serious!

* * *

**Outside, not too far from the cave…**

Ada, Nick, and Olivia were busy in the falling rain and hard wind, tinkering with the DJ equipment that Ada chose to sacrifice, in order to send a signal, in the hopes that anyone could see it.

"I swear, if some chubby psycho sends me an origami animal after today… I'm gonna be a bit pissy!" Ada stated, turning some bolts on her equipment.

Olivia blinked. "Chubby psycho? Origami animal? What?"

"Don't sweat the facts, Olivia. It's just been a long day." Nick reassured, crossing some wires.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded, as she looked at Ada. "How's it coming along, Ada?"

"Just a few more twists of this here wrench, and we're good as solid!" Ada answered back.

Olivia gave off a thumbs up, as she continued to work on connecting some light fixtures together, as Twiggy walked up to the three.

"Hey, how's that signal coming along?" Twiggy asked.

"Just a little more pep, and our makeshift beacon is complete!" Ada answered with a wink.

"You want pep? I copy that." Twiggy winked, as she reached behind her back, and pulled out a pair of pom-poms.

Ada, Nick, and Olivia both looked at each other in confusion.

"How does she do that?" Nick asked out loud.

"Now, then..." Twiggy cleared her throat, as she looked up at the sky.

_Hey, Storm, We ain't gonna die!_

_You, Fosley, Ain't got no alibi!_

_Cause You're Ugly!_

The three builders of the beacon looked at Twiggy with a blank expression.

"Uh… You know you're supposed to cheer for us and not the storm, right?" Ada questioned.

"Hey, I've been saving that chant ALL day. Let me have my moment in the obscured sun, okay?" Twiggy retorted.

"Silly Twiggy..." Ada shook her head, smiling, as she looked up. "Okay, now with that set… Let's turn on the juice!"

Nick nodded, as he flipped on a switch, causing the fixture's two lights to start shining upwards…

…

…

…

...But rather weakly.

"Well… This is rather unfortunate." Nick stated.

* * *

**Confessional: -Plays Sad Trombone here-**

**Ada**: It didn't even penetrate the clouds! What a rip-off...

**Nick**: Do I got permission to blame an attack ad for that? I don't care if this is an election year or not! I wanna blame an attack ad!

**Twiggy**: -She is rubbing her head in embarrassment- Okay, sending a cheerful taunt at the hurricane wasn't the best course of action...

**Olivia**: Awww, weak! There's gotta be something I can do to ensure a bitchin' light show that'll save our hides!

* * *

"Okay, any other ideas we got?" Nick asked out loud.

"Well… What if, by chance, the streams of light got crossed?" Ada suggested.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Er… Would that be kinda bad? Cause I've seen movies on that sort of subject."

"Eh, I highly doubt any of that'll occur." Ada smiled back. "We just gotta make this beam of light even stronger! Thing is… Who do we send up to fix up the light?"

Twiggy looked up, and nodded silent. "I'll do so."

"Er, might as well sit tight, because someone already volunteered." Nick replied back, as he pointed towards who decided to run ahead…

Olivia was already climbing the rafters, and after a quick climb, was at the light fixtures, hoping to send some signal upwards…

"Okay… Time to power up this bad boy..." Olivia muttered to herself, as she started to push at the light fixture.

Pushing as hard as she could, it seemed it wouldn't cooperate with her…

"Come on, Olivia..." Ada muttered under her breath.

"Almost… I can hear a squeak..." Olivia strained out between her teeth.

And with one last push, Olivia pushed the tight light fixture, as it tilted, hitting the beam of light coming from the other light fixture.

Upon the beam of light hitting the other beam, a super-strong bright beam shot up, breaking through the clouds, as Ada, Nick, and Twiggy cheered out loud.

"Way to go, Olivia!" Nick said out loud.

"You rule at electronical stuff!" Ada complimented as well.

"Thank you, thank you!" Olivia shouted back down, as the wind started to pick up. Olivia stood no chance against the hard gusts, as she started to fall down onto the ground.

"WHHHHHHOOOOOAAAAA!"

Twiggy wasted no time in running towards Olivia, as she dove in and caught the falling metalhead.

"You okay, Olivia?" Twiggy asked in concern, holding Olivia.

"Twig? I have the hugest respect for cheerleaders, now." Olivia answered back, as she hopped off Twiggy's arms and gave her a hug. "Thank you..."

Ada looked up at the signal being shot into the sky.

"Olivia? I totally owe you a solid..." Ada thanked with a gentle smile.

"Eh, just tell me some secrets on how to have really colorful hair like yours, and I'm golden." Olivia requested back.

"You may have potentially saved our lives, man..." Nick said out loud, feeling really thankful.

"It only needed a little elbow grease, that's all." Olivia shrugged.

"WE GOT IT!" Korpse yelled from the cave. "WE GOT A MESSAGE! HELP IS COMING!"

The four looked at each other with a grin, as they started to run towards the cave...

...As the earth began to shake again. The other campers in the cave nearby started to swarm out, as it collapsed from behind them.

"Man, can't we ever catch a break?!" Ada asked out loud.

"If this help comes, I'll count that as a break." Nick answered back. "So, what do we even do?"

"Well, our best bet is to hot-foot it over to Challenge Beach. It's a clear enough area that any aircraft may land upon." Ada suggested.

"Way ahead of you." Olivia nodded, as Ada hopped onto Nick's arms, as the campers started to make haste to the beach…

But would rescue even come? Only time would tell…

* * *

**Confessional: Let there be light!**

**Korpse**: We're not sure what kind of rescue is coming, but with how we look… Heck, one of the campers on the Geeks has bright blue hair! You can't miss THAT by a mile!

**Nick**: That was a bit electrifying. And scary as well… -He then blushes- I just love Ada's technological skills.

**Nelson**: I'm just hoping Xantara's alright…

* * *

**Drake, Stella, Marissa**

The three were currently in battle against the animatronic, out for their blood.

"Man, what the heck did we even do?" Marissa questioned, firing off a few shots.

"Yeah, I thought these got disposed after that Boss Challenge..." Stella noted, as she dodged a few blows.

"That thing must still be steamed..." Drake stated, as he too, dodged a few blows.

The animatronic continued its attack, as the three continued theirs. But it was clear they weren't doing enough damage to it.

"Yeesh, what's the Defense on this thing?!" Marissa questioned. "We'll be here all day, chipping it away!"

"Well, being it's got some metal machinery in it, hidden behind an easy-to-tear disguise..." Drake answered back.

Stella looked over at Drake. "Uh, how do you know this stuff?"

"One of my friend's mothers owns a pizza parlor. I took notice of one of their animatronics, and patched it's covering up nicely." Drake answered.

"I see..." Stella said, understanding about it.

"So, maybe if we open up a weak point..." Marissa noted. "Then I can fire off an arrow, and trash this thing!"

"Exactly!" Stella exclaimed. "But… Where are we gonna find something sharp enough to rip through cloth?"

The three looked around the cave, all while dodging any attacks the animatronic could land, as Drake caught something by the corner of his eye…

A sharp rock.

Running towards the rock itself, and picking it up, he gave a look at the animatronic, as he started to run towards it.

"Drake, no!" Stella cried out.

"You'll never make it!" Marissa added.

"I just gotta try!" Drake replied back at the two, as the animatronic was about to make its move. Suddenly, Drake started to slide under the animatronic's attack, and ripped a hole in the stomach of the animatronic.

The animatronic looked down at the rip in its body, as it let out a deafening roar, and started to turn around and face Drake, who was still down.

Stella covered her eyes, fearing the worst was about to happen, as…

"Drake! Catch!"

She looked over at Marissa, who was tossing her crossbow, fully loaded, at Drake. He wasted no time in catching it.

He then gave off a glare at the animatronic, who was gearing up for an attack. Aiming for the tear, he gave off a snarl.

"Get dipped, you… meanie." Drake muttered, as he fired off a shot right into the tear.

The animatronic could only look down, as it started to spark.

Drake got back up on his feet, and managed to jump out of the way, as the animatronic exploded, leaving little to nothing more than its feet.

The three looked over at their victory, and cheered out loud.

"We've done it!" Marissa gleefully cheered, as she ran towards Drake, and hugged him.

Drake wanted to tense up, but instead hugged Marissa back.

"Thanks for the support. But it's safe to say that we ALL did our part." Drake said out loud.

"You've said it, Drake." Stella agreed.

* * *

**Confessional: Victory!**

**Drake**: While I rather not be touched… Hugs are an exception.

**Marissa**: I feel like we all leveled up from this experience… If only they were into actual RPGs, I let them meet a few friends of mine.

**Stella**: -She is blushing- Thanks, Drake.

* * *

"Okay, now with our uninvited guest down for the count, how do we get out?" Marissa asked.

"Well, those rocks blocking the entrance aren't too heavy; we can remove them with ease." Stella answered back, as...

"Hello?"

"Wait, that voice..." Marissa muttered, as the three went over to the caved in entrance.

"Are you in there, Marissa?"

She clearly knew that voice…

"Ellis?!" Marissa exclaimed, as she quickly tossed aside rocks, alongside Drake and Stella. And once the way was cleared…

"MARISSA!" Ellis yelled out loud.

"ELLIS!" Marissa also yelled out, as the two went in for a hug.

"Marissa! You're safe!" Ellis exclaimed.

"Ellis! I've… After you got separated, and I saw you fade into that funnel..." Marissa sobbed out.

"Ssshh, it's okay… we're safe, now..." Ellis comforted him, as the others started to enter the cave. One of the first things that they noticed was the feet of the destroyed animatronic.

"Whoa… Like, what happened here, dudes?" Mozart asked, shivering at the thought.

"Ooohhh, yeah… Long story short, Drake here took on that animatronic." Marissa answered back.

"Wait, him?" Heidi questioned. "From what I could tell, he's a pacifist! No offense, dude."

Drake simply shrugged.

"Is anyone hurt?" Xantara asked.

"Eh, we'll be fine." Stella answered back. "But thanks for the offer, though."

Steph gave off a smirk at Drake. "You're quite strong… Shame you're wasting your true potential, hanging out with flatzy…"

Sting gave off a gentle smile at the scene going on.

"I just love happy endings..." Sting smiled, as he realized something.

Something important.

* * *

**Confessional: Genre Savvy, thy name is Sting**

**Sting**: And this is why I wore my running sneaks to the isle. Cause who knows when one would have to run for their lives?

* * *

"Er, guys?" Sting asked. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

"Sting? We're all reunited." Ellis answered back. "I don't think there's any reason to worry."

"Well, I've just got this funny feeling that we all should flee, and soon..." Sting continued. "With Drake here having defeated something that even I'm not sure how large it was..."

Steph shook her head. "Silly Sting… That kinda stuff only happens in make-believe..."

"And besides, if this was truly a load bearing boss, we would have learned about it right about now." Marissa answered back.

At that moment, the earth began to shake softly… Then stopped.

"See, Sting? That's just the earth giving off a shake." Steph retorted. "Been happening all day; no biggie."

It then started to shake softly again… Then stopped… Again.

"Then again, maybe your geeky sh-" Steph started to say, as…

The cave started to TRULY shake violently.

"...Maybe your crap isn't so farfetched, after all." Steph grumbled.

"Yeah, I think it's time to evac this place, dudes!" Mozart suggested.

The entire squad agreed, as they started to tail right behind Mozart, as the cave they were in collapsed upon itself…

* * *

In the cave, they were dodging all sorts of rocks falling from above them.

"Yikes!" Heidi yelped, as a rock nearly nicked her head.

"Man, this is really rough..." Marissa noted, as the team lept over a crack on the ground.

"Marissa? How long before we get back to the entrance?" Steph questioned. "I rather NOT die, today."

"Keep your skirt on; we're running as fast as we can!" Marissa answered back firmly.

At that moment, a rather large boulder fell in front of the group, blocking their way.

"Shit; we're trapped!" Heidi exclaimed. "We're as good as dead!"

Mozart looked back at his fellow campers, as he pulled out his bo.

"We ain't shakin' with the Reaper yet, dudes and dudettes… Bo? Do your stuff!" Mozart reassured back, as he aimed his bo at the large boulder, and fired what appeared to be a large shot of energy at the boulder, shattering it.

Everyone looked at Mozart's feat.

"Whoa..." Sting said out loud.

"Yeah, forgot you were an inventor..." Ellis added.

"This here baby's gotten me out of a lotta jams." Mozart said out loud. "But enough praising; we gotta book it!"

The team agreed on that, as they continued to run. At one point…

"WHHHOOAAA!" Steph yelled out loud, as she fell. She quickly got up, and growled. "This stupid island made me break a nail!"

"Forget about it; it'll grow back!" Stella replied back. "For now, we gotta hurry!"

"Hurry?" Steph snapped. "What makes you think we should hurry?"

The teens were silent, as they could hear what was faint roaring… A few seconds later…

A wall of water was rushing towards them…

"Er, that?" Drake questioned, as the teens continued to run.

It took a couple more minutes, but they were now at the entrance where Drake, Stella, and Marissa fell through. A vine hanging down was there, left there by Ellis when his team descended.

"Okay, dudes! It's time to GTFO outta this cave!" Mozart ordered, as everyone started to climb the vine, with Marissa and Ellis being the last ones.

But fortune wasn't done torturing them yet…

"Whoa, help!" Ellis cried out, barely hanging on to the vine. "I'm slipping!"

Marissa looked down, and wasted no time in untying her sweater. Hanging onto the vine with her legs, she untied the sweater around her waist, and just as Ellis lost his grip…

…

…

"Gotchya!" Marissa said out loud, catching Ellis mere inches from hitting the water, and possibly to his watery grave.

"Marissa..." Ellis looked up.

"I ain't letting go this time." Marissa declared, as she pulled Ellis back up, as the two climbed to the surface, right as the cave they were in collapsed upon itself…

* * *

Now outside the cave, the batch of campers could only look around in the blinding rain and rumbling earth.

"The trees are coming down..." Drake muttered.

They could also see a cliffside in the distance… One with a gigantic slingshot apparatus on it, as well.

"And the cliffside which houses eliminations; it's toast as well!" Sting added, watching as the cliff cracked off the island, and fell into the drink.

"This is REALLY bad..." Heidi said out loud. "Judging by what's happening, it's far too dangerous to get back to Twiggy's!"

"Then, where should we head off to?" Stella asked.

"Maybe... Challenge Beach?" Steph offered.

"We've got ourselves a plan! And besides, the other campers may have made their way towards there, as well." Marissa said out loud.

"Then, let's book it, dudes!" Mozart suggested, as the campers started to make a run for it.

* * *

**Confessional: Er, is there time to even do one?**

**Ellis**: -He is holding the confessional cam- I know I should be running, but… -He looks over at Marissa running as well, as he blushes- She's a keeper, alright.

* * *

**With the others…**

The other campers were in the middle of getting back to Challenge Beach, as the earthquakes started to violently shake the earth.

"Yeesh, hard rain, whipping winds, the earth crumbling..." Grace said out loud.

"You would think the four elements were out for us, or something." Ada noted.

At that moment, what appeared to be a wall of fire started to tail the campers. Nick did some thinking, all while holding Ada.

"Er, Ada? Was your DJ equipment… Well, water-proof?" Nick asked.

Ada sighed. "Well… It was, but I had to sacrifice that bit to rework it into a beacon."

"You would think that fire stalking us would be soaked by this heavy rain." Nelson noted.

"Actually, some forest fires don't get extinguished by rain..." Ada replied back.

"Really? Man, you would think we're extras on the set of a Final Destination flick, or something..." Nelson shook his head.

The ground underneath them soon started to rumble, as they had to hop over the crumbling earth, almost like a video game.

But someone lost their footing…

"Whhhooaa!" Moana yelled out loud, and nearly fell right into the earth, as…

…

…

"...I gotchya!" Olivia yelled out, grabbing Moana's hand, as she pulled her back up. The two gave off a silent nod as they continued on their way.

After dodging a few more obstacles along the way…

"Guys! There's Challenge Beach!" Verna yelled out loud. "We're almost there!"

The teens ran straight out of the forest, and onto the beach itself, as the Search Party was emerging out of the other end of the woods.

"Guys!" Korpse said out loud.

"Hey, it's Ada and everyone else!" Marissa shouted out loud.

The teams got together, as they turned back and looked at the forest in question.

The entire forest was engulfed in flames, and the island continued to shake, with some of the cliffs breaking apart and falling into the ocean.

"Well, now that we're all together, now what?" Thunder asked. "Aside of waiting for rescue?"

Nelson did some thinking, as he looked at Mozart.

"Hey, Mozart! You've built several things outta coconuts; think you can-" Nelson began to say, but…

"Sorry, no can do, little dude." Mozart replied back. "I don't think I can build something large enough that can carry all of us."

GENKI looked at Mozart with confidence in her eyes.

"Mozart! You can dismantle me and-" GENKI said out loud.

But Mozart shook his head. "Outta the question. It… Wouldn't feel right. Plus, you still got Woodstock stored in there."

"If they are truly sending help, we may want to have some sort of signal." Stella stated, as she looked at both Mozart and Marissa. "Marissa? How many arrows do you got left?"

"Well, I shot 4 at the animatronic before handing it over to Drake, and he shot one at the animatronic, shutting it down after exposing its weak point. I'm down to one arrow." Marissa answered seriously.

"Gotchya." Stella nodded, as she turned towards Mozart. "Mozart? Think you can make some explosives with a single coconut?"

"I don't see why not…" Mozart answered back, as he eyed a coconut hanging on a palm tree, struggling to hang in there in the wind. "I'll just go ahead and snag that."

Just then, the earth started to shake even harder, as a crack on the sand started to surround the campers.

"You may wanna forget about that coconut plan..." Verna said out loud.

But Mozart ignored Verna's order, as he ran towards the tree. Using his bo stick, he knocked down the coconut, and ran back towards the campers. Verna promptly slapped him on the back of the head.

"Jerk! You disobeyed my orders!" Verna scolded.

"Hey, I've got the coconut, did I?" Mozart replied back.

"And just in time, too. Look!" Ellis said out loud.

The crack going around the campers started to get larger and larger, as the land they were started to seemingly float away from the island.

"What the hell?" Grace questioned.

At that moment, some powerful waves started to carry off the land they were standing on, as they started to drift further and further away from the island.

They could only watch, as the island, their home for a week and about a half, started to crumble down, and sink within the depths of the ocean, until there was nothing left.

Amehurst Island was no more…

"The island… It's totally destroyed..." Marissa muttered.

"But, at least we all survived." Sting said out loud, as he noticed something floating in the water…

One of the Confessional cameras.

* * *

**Confessional: Yay, we're alive! ...Sorta.**

**Sting**: Okay, technology is one wicked beast. A waterproof confessional cam. Need I say more?

* * *

At that moment, however…

"Hey, don't you feel water under your feet?" Moana asked.

"I do too, babe..." Mozart added.

They looked down to see what they dreaded the worst…

The small island they were floating on was taking in water, and starting to sink.

"Have we suffered enough, already?!" Olivia complained. "Our island sunk, we're gonna drown, what more can go wrong?!"

All of a sudden, some music came from the confessional cam…

The theme to Baywatch. Olivia facepalmed herself.

"You have gotta fucking kidding me..." Olivia muttered.

Ellis grasped onto Marissa's hand, the both of them fearing the worst…

Most everyone grabbed onto someone, them too thinking the same thing…

They were about to die…

…

…

…

…

...hoooonnnkkk…

The campers looked off in the distance. What appeared to be a boat was sailing around in the ocean.

"Is… Is that a boat?" Heidi asked out loud.

"Dudes! We gotta get their attention, and fast!" Mozart ordered.

Stella reached into her pockets, and pulled out her microphone. Inhaling, she could only do the one thing she knows what to do…

"**HEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPP! WE'RE RIGHT HERE!"**

Verna elbowed Mozart, as she glanced down at the coconut he was holding.

"Right, a signal. Gotchya." Mozart nodded, as he quickly got to work.

"**HEEEEELLLPPP!"**

"Are they truly coming?" Ada asked.

"**WE'RE ABOUT TO SINK!"**

"And done!" Mozart exclaimed, holding up what appeared to be an explosive, made out of a coconut. "Marissa? You wanna shoot this thing up in the air?"

Marissa wasted no time attaching the bomb to the arrow. Aiming for the sky, she fired off their one and only shot at sending a signal…

…

…

BOOM!

The bomb exploded in the skies, as the water was now up to their legs.

"Now what?" Marissa asked.

"One can only hope we get saved..." Mozart replied back.

"**HELP US!"**

By that time, the water has reached up to their waist, as they could feel they were floating on water… Their 'raft' has completely sunk…

And they were struggling to stay afloat on the rough waves.

"**PFFT! HELP! WE ARE ALL FLOATING-"**

"Okay, guys! Don't panic!" Moana instructed. "Panic will only result in your death."

But Stella was starting to feel exhausted from the yelling.

"Stella! We still gotta get their attention!" Drake said out loud. "Just stay with us..."

"I… can see a bright light..." Stella muttered.

Drake knew what that saying meant.

"No, Stella… Stay away from the light!" Drake instructed.

"But the light… It's beautiful..." Stella smiled back, as she started to drift off, floating in the strong ocean…

"Stella, stay with us! Stella?!"

…

…

"STELLA!"

…

…

…

…

"...We got another one!"

Stella weakly opened her eyes. Was she being carried on the ship? She could hear her heart thumping, as she closed her eyes…

Thump-Thump…

Thump-Thump…

Thump-Thump…

"We got someone! Short, female..."

"We got another one! Someone help her on the ship!"

"Drake..." Stella could only mutter out, as she drifted back out…

Thump-Thump…

Thump-Thump…

Thump-Thump…

Stella drifted back into the real world. She could swore she saw a few beams of light, not coming from any of the searchlights on the ship...

"I recognize these guys..."

"I do, too! Are they contestants from that show?"

"Get it together, there's still a few more out there!"

"Drake… Where are you..." Stella weakly asked herself.

Thump-Thump…

Thump-Thump…

Thump-Thump…

"That's the last one! Tall, black hair… Goes by the name of… Drake?"

"How they survived out there for so long, I do not know..."

…

…

"...But they're all gonna be okay."

Stella let out a weak smile. She closed her eyes, only muttering a single word.

"Drake..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Stella woke up, in what appeared to be a soft bed, in a warm and dry room. She was currently in a hospital gown, and was missing an earring. She looked around, to see the rest of the campers, still out of it.

"What… happened?" Stella asked. "Where are we?"

She could hear a faint voice call over what appeared to be an intercom.

"Dr. Cronon, please report to Room 232. Dr. Cronon, please report to Room 232."

"Huh… Looks to be a hospital..." Stella said to herself. "I guess the show's over..."

She then looked over at the other unconscious campers.

"Still, our lives are worth more than some silly fame..." Stella said, as she could here some moaning coming from one of the campers.

She got up, tied the back of her gown up, and walked over to said camper, who opened their eyes.

"...Stella?" Drake asked, weakly smiling at his friend. "Did… we make it?"

Stella let out a gentle smile. "Or course we did, Drake."

"That's good..." Drake smiled back, as he observed Stella. "You're missing an earring."

Stella felt around her ears, and he was right. She was missing one of her earrings.

"Crud..." Stella sighed.

"I'll get you a new pair, I promise." Drake reassured her. "But still… It had to be some miracle that we all survived… For a moment there, I've thought..."

"Nah, don't say another word." Stella replied back.

The two looked at each other, as they could hear some moaning coming from one of the beds. Said person then started to come to.

"Ellis?" Drake asked.

"You okay, Ellis?" Stella questioned as well.

"Well, I'll be okay, once Marissa wakes up." Ellis answered back. "Still, what the hell happened? And what were those beams of light?"

Stella was stunned by Ellis' response.

"Beams of light?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I saw some near Drake, me, and Nelson. The beam of light near me was almost like a guide to where I was. Then after I got rescued… It then said, and I quote, 'Take care of Marissa for me', end quote."

Drake looked over at Stella. "I could swore the same happened to me… You don't think?"

Stella looked up at the starry sky out the window. "Miracles exist for a reason, Drake."

"Plus, that's not all they managed to salvage, aside of us." Ellis stated, as he pointed at what appeared to be a camera.

Both Drake and Stella looked over at the camera.

"The confessional cam?" They said together in unison.

* * *

**Confessional: Confessional Cam 5 is ALIVE! And nobody will get that reference!**

**Drake**: Yeah, I'm just glad this day is done… I rather not hang out on any islands that could collapse underneath us anymore… Glad we're all safe, though.

* * *

"Still… I wonder when Marissa'll wake up?" Ellis asked. "Today was rather rough, and I rather see her beautiful face after the day we had."

"I'm sure she'll wake up soon enough." Stella gently reassured.

And almost on cue, Marissa started to stir awake. She blinked to see some blurry-like figures standing near her.

"Er… Who are you guys?" Marissa asked. "I can recognize some sort of figures, but… It's hard for me to make out."

Ellis gave off a smile, as he offered up Marissa's pair of glasses. "Need an equip or two? Don't ask why they were near me."

Marissa put on her glasses, and could see clearly that it was Drake, Stella, and Ellis near her.

"The heck happened?" Marissa asked. "I seriously thought we were about to meet up with Leviathan from Final Fantasy 4… And next thing we know, we're in some warm room."

"Well, not sure who this Leviathan is… But we didn't run into him." Stella answered back.

Marissa also noticed something was a bit… off.

"Also, where's our clothes?" Marissa asked. "I can feel a heavy draft crawling up my back."

"If I'm mistaken… I think we're in a hospital." Drake answered out loud, as he heard another intercom voice.

"Dr. Kyle, to the infirmary. Dr. Kyle, to the infirmary."

"Yep, defiantly a hospital." Drake finished.

"I see..." Marissa noted. "Still wish I had my hat and sweater..."

"I'm sure they're washing and drying it off." Stella replied back. "Heck, my star pendant is currently on the nightstand near my bed."

Marissa smiled, as she looked at Ellis. "Ellis? If I caused you any worry today..."

"Marissa… We've all survived. There's nothing to worry about." Ellis reassured gently.

"Still… I don't want to worry you again..." Marissa said, blushing in the process.

"Damn..."

The group could see that Ada has came to, and was sitting up in her bed, with Nick close by, also up as well.

"My DJ system… How could I had been so stupid to have it cause a fire?" Ada asked, as Nick put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We had to do it, Ada..." Nick answered back. "Had not been for you, we all be in a watery grave by now."

"Still… A fire?" Ada asked again.

"We'll get you another one, okay? Something water-proof! With a LOT of sparks to go along with it!" Nick reassured.

Ada smiled. "You're a true party pal..."

"So are you." Nick replied back, the both of them blushing at each other.

A minute later, Nelson, Korpse, and Xantara woke up, clearly concerned about where they were.

"Whoa… Where are we?" Nelson asked. "Why am I in a pink gown?"

"Er, might wanna check the sheet at the foot of your bed, dude." Korpse answered back.

Nelson crawled over to the sheet at the foot of Nelson's bed.

"Yeeeaaahhh, someone may wanna correct that." Nelson said out loud, as Korpse giggled.

"Still, you look good in pink." Korpse stated. "Not me, though… I don't look good in pastel pink! Give me hot pink, any day of the week!"

"Other than that… You doing okay, Korpse and Xantara?" Nelson asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Xantara answered back, while meditating.

"What a relief..." Nelson sighed, as he looked up at the ceiling. "Korpse?"

"Yeah?"

"It's nothing short of a miracle that we all survived..." Nelson said out loud.

"Yeah, today has been nothing but pure bad luck, up until we got rescued. Heck, I even lost my earrings I wore today…" Korpse stated. "No big whoop, though. I can always buy a new pair."

"Yeah..." Nelson replied back. "Same can be said for our 3DSes."

"Well, actually..." Korpse said, as she reached onto a nightstand, and found a Twilight book. She opened it to reveal 3 Nintendo 3DSes. "Verna asked for our devices before we booked it. Watertight, shockproof… Our 3DSes are all safe and sound!"

"That's all great and all, but..." Nelson commented. "Why a Twilight book?"

"Beats me..." Korpse shrugged.

* * *

**Confessional: They are true survivors…**

**Nelson**: -He is examining the book, and is reading an inscription made on the other side of the cover- Made by Latif Wolfe… Some other stuff… -He then looks up- Verna? Your little bro is very awesome!

**Korpse**: Glad we all survived… I ain't leaving this earth yet! Though… I didn't tell Nelson, but I could had swore that I heard two voices telling me 'thank you' in a soft whisper… Who were they?

**Xantara**: What a day, huh?

* * *

Thunder and Twiggy were soon awake, and talking amongst themselves.

"So, how's your ribs?" Twiggy asked out loud.

"Eh, I'll be fine." Thunder replied back. "I've been through worse..."

"You think you'll be able to go on with the contest?" Twiggy questioned seriously.

"Well, I ain't gonna quit just because of a broken rib." Thunder stated. "Besides, the docs did everything they could."

"I'm still gonna keep an eye out for you, okay?" Twiggy said seriously.

"Yes, mother..." Thunder pouted, which made Twiggy giggle to herself a bit.

Soon enough, everyone was awake, and talking amongst themselves.

"So, without no island… What's gonna happen to us?" Sting asked.

"Heck if I knew, Sting..." Moana replied back.

"So… Think we may be headed home?" Olivia asked, as she sighed. "I rather not go home..."

Moana looked at Olivia with concern. "Abusive parents?"

Olivia was quickly alarmed. "What, no! My parents love me dearly! It's that my hometown is rather boring..."

"Huh… Wish I knew there was something I could do to help you..." Moana said, as someone was approaching the campers…

Someone familiar.

"Campers!" Chris announced.

Everyone was relieved to see McLean… For once.

"Hey, Chris? The hell happened?" Ada questioned.

"Well, for one thing, I learned not to buy cheap-ass islands online. But in either case, even though you know this by now, Amehurst Island is no more." Chris stated. "And the island we were lobbing off our eliminated contestants is too damaged beyond repair to be of any use."

"So… Is Total Drama… canceled?" Nelson asked.

"Yeah, what he said! Is our plug being pulled?" Steph questioned as well.

"Quite an insensitive thing to say when you're in the hospital, Steph." Chris replied back. "But in either case, you all are in the hospital of the town we hosted the Truancy Challenge a few days ago. Yep, welcome back to Poutine Shores, campers… Or, should I say... Residents?"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"I spoke with the town committees, and they all agreed that they should host and continue Total Drama here for the rest of the contest, so thereforth, the game continues!"

The campers, er, residents wanted to cheer, but realized they were in a hospital, and that silence was recommended.

"Now, once your duds are delivered back to you, meet outside, okay? Cause seriously, you really need some underoos." Chris said, as he made his leave.

Some of the contestants groaned at Chris' remark.

"Hey, it's not like our butts are special, or anything." Grace shrugged.

* * *

Now back in their normal outfits, they were waiting for Chris to give them some more information. In the meantime, they were talking amongst themselves.

"I ain't parting with my hat and sweater AGAIN." Marissa stated, as she patted her beret. "Mirian would be disappointed if I lost the gifts she gave me before she died."

"Still, I'm quite surprised that they managed to stay on, while we were in the ocean, to be honest." Ellis said out loud.

Marissa nodded in agreement. "Yeah..."

Ellis raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Marissa?"

But Marissa simply shook her head. "No-no! Nothing's wrong."

With Verna, she simply sighed to herself, as Mozart got closer to her, as the host approached the teens.

"Okay, first and foremost, all of your belongings are over at our destination, safe and sound." Chris said out loud. "Second off, you'll just adore what we've got in store."

"I hope so; cause if it's anything to do with hurricanes after today, sign me the fuck out." Heidi stated, as everyone seemed to agree with her.

At that moment, a bus parked in front of the hospital, as the teens started to board it. It soon took off, headed for its destination.

* * *

On the bus, everyone was seated, and just watching the scenery whiz by.

Verna sat by a window seat, and as the bus started, she sighed, as she looked out.

"Hey, you okay, babe?" Mozart asked.

"GENKI wants to ask what's wrong." GENKI added.

Verna could only sigh, as she continued to look out the window.

With someone else, the trip was far more pleasant to them.

"Cool! Not the twist that was wanted, but the twist that still keeps us in the game!" Nelson exclaimed, watching the scenery fly by. "Is that awesome, Korpse?"

But Korpse shrugged. "Eh, I was more of a city girl, anyway."

Korpse noticed something was coming up…

"Look, Nelson! A burger joint!" Korpse exclaimed, watching the burger joint whiz by their window. "If we have the time, perhaps we may stop off there after a challenge, and eat out?"

"You mean… Like a date?" Nelson asked, as Korpse chuckled.

"Never been on one, before, had ya?" Korpse questioned, as Nelson nodded. "I'm a dating rookie too, to be honest."

Nelson put his hand on Korpse's hand. "First time for anything, right?"

Korpse smiled back. "Yep. But don't expect me to dress too fancy, got it?"

Nelson nodded in understanding. "I gotchya. Besides, it's only a burger joint; it's not like we're going to raid an opera hall."

"That's the truth." Korpse giggled.

* * *

**Confessional: Besides, a burger joint offers 100% less death and tragedy, anyway.**

**Korpse**: Hey, I may be rich, but I rather stay outta the fancy dos, thank you… -She looks around- So, super-temporary confessional, huh?

* * *

The conversations between the contestants lasted for a few more minutes, until the bus was starting to pull up in front of what appeared to be the exterior of a brick cottage, with vines climbing up the walls.

"Whoa… We're staying here?" Moana asked out loud, as the bus stopped, and the contestants started to pile off.

"Residents!" Chris announced out loud. "Welcome to your new home for the remainder of your stay in the contest!"

"Huh, some nice digs you got here, McLean..." Olivia complimented.

"Yeah, I agree with Olivia." Sting nodded, as Olivia swooned in triumph.

"But that's only the exterior! Let's head inside for the Grand Tour!" Chris continued, as the contestants started to follow the host.

* * *

The contestants were now in the well-decorated foyer of the cottage, as they looked around.

"Now, then… We're currently in the Foyer." Chris announced. "As you can guess, this connects the rest of the house together."

"Yeah, I know how Foyers work." Korpse shrugged. "Granted, this one has a few less statues."

"Note to self; have more statues of myself in my foyer..." Steph thought.

"As you can tell, there are a few more rooms to check out. So, if you'll please follow me..." Chris instructed.

* * *

The teens were now in what appeared to be a living room, with a rather large couch, and a large, flat-screen TV. There were also some plants, as well.

"Right now, we're in the living room, where you can hang out between challenges, and fight over who watches what." Chris explained. "Though I wouldn't try watching Total Drama GvP, while on Total Drama GvP."

"Wait, why?" Thunder asked. "Are we still on the show?"

"Well..." Chris started to say, as he pulled out a remote control, and turned it to a channel.

The campers were surprised at what they saw… It was of themselves… Watching themselves!"

"Err… What?" Sting questioned. "What kinds Spaceballs crap are you pulling?"

Heidi elbowed Grace on the shoulder, and whispered something in her ear, to which Grace blushed.

"Aw, cut it out!" Grace teased back.

"Yeah, let's change the channel; hopefully there's something more suitable on the tube." Mozart requested.

Chris shrugged, as he switched the channel to what appeared to be a political debate.

"Not suitable enough." Nick stated.

Chris changed it again, and the TV displayed a cartoon of a scary clown, wearing a fire-fighter's outfit. Everyone shivered slightly, except for Olivia and Drake.

"Or that?" Moana asked. "Seriously, that scene creeps me out."

"That isn't stopping Drake." Korpse smirked.

Chris turned off the TV, to Drake's disappointment.

"Now, then… How about we check out another room?" Chris asked out loud.

* * *

The teens were now in a dining room, with a door leading into what appeared to be a kitchen.

"Now here, is our kitchen-" Chris announced, as...

"I call dibs!" Twiggy said out loud, as she entered the kitchen, to do a bit of inspecting.

"Well… Someone's a bit eager." Chris continued. "Now, this here is where you can cook up meals… Well, you all know how kitchens work."

"Damn right I do!" Twiggy yelled back.

"Now, if Twiggy Stewart is done in the kitchen, we can check out what's outside?" Chris asked out loud.

"Fiiiiinnneee..." Twiggy sighed, exiting the kitchen. "But I'll be back in there, got that?"

"I gotchya..." Chris replied back.

* * *

The teens were now outside, near a rather medium-sized garden. There were all sorts of seasonable veggies growing in it. There was a dock going beyond.

"Now here, is the Garden of Survival, or… Eh, it's just your usual garden, to be honest." Chris shrugged his shoulders. "This here is your usual campfire place… And also where you can come to unwind."

"I see..." Verna nodded.

"Now, only a few more rooms to go!" Chris announced out loud, as the teens continued to follow the host.

Now upstairs, the teens were looking in a rather large closet, with a recliner in it.

"Here, is the new Confessional! While we would like to call it the Diary Room, we don't wanna be sued." Chris stated. "But in either case, you all know how the Confessionals work by now. Any questions?"

"Er… Why is the door cow patterned?" Mozart asked.

"Uh..." Chris pondered, as he thought of something. "Last thing! The rest of the rooms are your bedrooms, each decorated the same. Left side is the Geeks Side, while the Right leads off to the Popular's side."

"Sounds simple enough." Grace nodded.

"What's more, is that they're co-ed! And being a lot of you have found someone on the isle, you're welcome to share the room with them! But, we don't want no hanky-panky now! What would your parents say if you became parents in your teens?" Chris remarked. "Now, choose your roommate, and make haste to your room!"

* * *

**Confessional: Why do you think this may be a good idea?**

**Olivia**: Awwww, I wanted to sleep in Sting's room! Ah, well… At least I'm roomies with Cherri. That counts, right?

**Stella**: Hmm… This may mark the start of a new gal in me.

**Korpse**: FUCK! I ended up rooming with Steph! This is gonna be bad… Ugh!

* * *

**The Kitchen**

Thunder and Twiggy were busy doing a bit of cooking, Twiggy even more so. She was cooking up a storm and was excited.

"Ha! It's great to be back in my element!" Twiggy cheered out loud. "Sure, campfire cooking was good, but nothing beats a home-cooked meal!"

"Don't I know it..." Thunder smiled back. "Haven't had this much fun in the kitchen since… Well, ever!"

"Also, how are your ribs?" Twiggy asked.

"They're still aching a little..." Thunder answered. "Not as bad as before."

"In either case, if you need anything to be done, I'll be by your side, okay?" Twiggy said out loud.

The two continued to cook, as a thought hit her.

"You know, I've been thinking… About how my dad was going back to dating. What if it becomes… Well, more serious?" Twiggy asked. "Can I truly accept a new mom?"

"Well, all I can say is never forget the memories of your birth mom." Thunder answered back. "While she may be gone, she'll still be with you in spirit."

Twiggy blushed. "You know the right things to say, Thunder..."

The two looked at each other with a loving look in their eyes, as Moana walked into the kitchen, and saw the two.

"I ship it!" Moana teased out loud, causing Thunder and Twiggy to turn away, blushing in embarrassment.

* * *

**Drake and Stella**

Meanwhile, in their room, Stella was watching some cartoons of her own stead.

"Huh… From what I heard, Nickelodeon's toons were kinda… crap. This Loud House, on the other hand..." Stella stated.

"Well, I was kinda skeptical about it at first… But I gave it a shot." Drake smiled. "Now?"

He displayed a pic of Leni Loud that he drew up.

"Yeah, I kinda became a fan." Drake stated.

"Still… This is kinda awkward." Stella stammered. "I'm watching cartoons with a guy… Watching cartoons. With a guy."

"Hey, ain't no problem with that." Drake shrugged. "If anyone ever says that cartoons are meant for little kids, then I have just three words to say to them: Brave. Little. Toaster."

Stella blinked. "Er… Was it that cartoon you looked at involving that scary clown?"

Drake shook his head. "And you aren't ready for that classic yet."

Stella could only giggle. "Well, whatever you say, Drake… You awesome guy, you..."

She yawned, as she started to lie down, using his legs as a makeshift pillow.

Drake wanted to move, but Stella looked too comfortable. He decided to get comfortable as well.

* * *

**Ada and Nick's Room**

Ada was busy, looking down at her feet, with Nick beside her.

"I still don't know what I can do without my DJ system..." Ada lamented.

"Like I said, we'll get you another one." Nick reassured. "Or ask Mozart to build you one?"

"Still, that thing was my first DJ system! Sure, it may had been old, but it didn't let me down!" Ada retorted. "How good can I be with a new system? It just would feel… Wrong."

"But you're still good at bringing the party!" Nick replied back.

"Me, bringing the party? You gotta be insane! How can I still bring the party without nothing to help me?" Ada asked.

"Ada?"

"And when me and Kade corrupted you, too! I mean, what good is your wardrobe for such a cutie like, now?"

"Ada?"

"I mean, what can I even do? All I'm good for is bringing fun parties to the crowd! Now? I'm just someone who's roomies with a cutie who-"

Nick said nothing, as he kissed her on the lips.

"Uhhh…" Ada said, blushing a deep red.

"I believe in you." Nick replied back with a smile.

"Then..." Ada grinned. "Do you believe THIS?"

At that moment, she pounced on Nick, as the two started to kiss each other.

* * *

**Grace and Heidi**

The two were in their room, as Heidi was looking at her football, as thus her golf club.

"Grace?" Heidi asked her roommate.

"Yeah, Heidi?" Grace responded back.

"You… Think we truly deserved to survive?" Heidi questioned. "I mean, we cheated DEATH itself. We went in for a Hail Mary with alerting that boat, and we're still alive."

"Well, on the bright side, we didn't die a gruesome, bloody death via a quote-unquote accident. So, I guess we're still golden, and our time isn't up yet." Grace answered back.

"Well, yeah." Heidi replied.

"Plus, other than us surviving, the seeds I managed to sneak in my belongings survived, as well!" Grace exclaimed. "Isle Amehurst may be gone, but it's trees fruits shall live on!"

"That's the ticket!" Heidi replied back.

* * *

**Olivia and Cherri's Room**

Olivia and Cherri were in their room, chatting about stuff.

"So… How do you even prevent your piercings from infecting?" Olivia asked out loud.

"Well, first off, make sure you always get internally threaded jewelry." Cherri suggested, as Olivia was jotting down some notes. "Next, find a piercer that you can truly trust. I found mine when I was 14, when she started to work on my ears."

"Neat!" Olivia beamed. "What next?"

"Always keep them cleaned, too." Cherri continued. "And never, ever, touch the piercing. I know you wanna twist it or tap it to show off, but remember, the key is sterility."

"I gotchya." Olivia nodded. "Yep, after the show, I'm totally ready to get some metal added to my face!"

"Well, I do know that one gal, who did my piercings and ink. Maybe I can hook you up with her if you want?" Cherri suggested.

Olivia blushed deeply. "Er, Cherri? That sounded better on paper."

Cherri realized what she said, and giggled.

"Yeah… It did. Oops!" Cherri shrugged.

Olivia was soon silent, almost in deep thought.

"Er, Olivia? You feeling okay?" Cherri asked seriously.

"Well… You know that I adore Sting. Yet, hanging with Moana today made me realize that she isn't a bad gal trying to steal Sting… But just a friendly gal." Olivia answered. "If I become friends with her… I lose Sting. If I don't..."

"I see..." Cherri noted.

"What should I do?!" Olivia asked out loud.

"Well, this is something I can't help you with. You gotta figure that one out on your own..." Cherri answered back seriously.

"I'm on my own for this one? Crap..." Olivia lamented.

* * *

**Confessional: Decisions, decisions…**

**Olivia**: To befriend, or not to befriend... Ugh, this is a much more deeper and tougher decision than choosing a design for a lower back tattoo!

* * *

**Ellis and Marissa's**

The two were in their room, with Marissa starring out the window, and Ellis looking at Marissa.

"Ellis?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, Marissa?" Ellis replied back.

"Today was a day I rather not repeat..." Marissa answered. "I lost you once, then found you, then very nearly lost you for good..."

Ellis sighed. "Well, to tell you the truth… I was also afraid that I lost you, too. I even cried, as well…"

"I… didn't even know that..." Marissa muttered.

"Well, Grace and Heidi know." Ellis stated.

"Still, I already lost Mirian..." Marissa said, sighing. "I don't want to lose you, too..."

Ellis put a comforting hand on Marissa's shoulder.

"You won't have to worry about that." Ellis stated, as he gave off a gentle smile. "Because I won't die anytime soon."

"It's not just that..." Marissa said.

"What do you mean?" Ellis asked.

"Well… I never had a friend like you since Mirian. Us two? Whenever she was feeling well enough, us two would… Well, have fun like we did back on the isle." Marissa explained. "Heck, I even hooked up with her."

"Still, I do care for you. You were with me, after I barely survived being voted off, you were there when I explained what happened with me and Isabel… You were even there to defend me against Isabel, not knowing she changed her ways." Ellis stated.

Marissa looked at Ellis with a gentle smile. "Ellis? Thanks… I needed to hear that."

"And hey, everything I said was no lie." Ellis reassured.

Marissa gave off a smile as she gave a quick peck to Ellis' cheek, to which he blushed back.

* * *

**Nelson and Xantara**

In Nelson and Xantara's room, Xantara has changed into her nightgown, and was pouring some tea, as there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Xantara said out loud, as Nelson entered, with a serious look in his eyes.

"Xantara? This may come outta left field, but… Can Korpse room with us, tonight?" Nelson requested.

"Well, I did see some pretty bad auras coming outta Korpse, like she was agitated by something." Xantara stated.

"All we can say is… Steph happened." Nelson sighed.

Xantara gave off a gentle smile. "Then she can stay."

Nelson smiled. "Thanks, Xan!"

He then went back out the room, and a few moments later, reentered, with Korpse in tow.

"Err… Namaste, Xantara." Korpse greeted with a bow. "Thanks for housing me; I rather not be around… Well, you know."

"No problem. Anything for a friend of a friend." Xantara replied back. "Though..."

She then looked over at Nelson.

"I wanna ask something..." Xantara said out loud. "Hey, Nelson?"

"Yeah?" Nelson asked back.

"When I was getting some tea, I could had swore there were some popsickles. You wanna get us some?"

"Sure!" Nelson exclaimed, as he left the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, why you sent Nelson out?" Korpse asked.

"Well, I just want to ask something…" Xantara said out loud.

"Ah, geez… I know where this is going..." Korpse sighed.

"What, no-no! This isn't anything bad, honest! I just want to know… What attracted you to Nelson, to begin with?" Xantara asked.

"Well… To be honest, I adored his cuteness, his kindness… And his love for his older sis. Hell, I still feel down about slapping him the other night..." Korpse admitted. "But it did make our relationship stronger than ever."

"I see..." Xantara nodded.

"Plus, some of the other people of the goth subculture, aside of my friends? I don't find them that attractive, to begin with. Nelson was the perfect mix of both cuteness and attractiveness." Korpse continued. "And I more or less lucked out on that front."

"I see… And your friends?" Xantara asked.

"Don't worry; they're a group of peeps who I can truly trust." Korpse reassured. "Why else would I hang with my friendly smarty companions? I'm sure they'll accept Nelson with open arms in our group."

Xantara nodded, as she suddenly frowned. "I understand completely..."

Korpse looked at Xantara with some concern. "Hey, you okay, Xan? Bad aura striking your vibes, perhaps?"

"Oh, no! Nothing like that!" Xantara denied. "I just wanna ask..."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you friends with me? With your friends at home, they're goth. And both you and Nelson are gamers… I kinda stick out like a sore thumb..." Xantara admitted.

Korpse gave off a gentle smile. "Well, you're an easy-going gal, who always looked after her friends first. Heck, from what I heard, you purposely lost the fear challenge just so you could free yourself to make that party for Ron."

"Thanks, Korpse." Xantara nodded, as Nelson reentered the room.

"Er, Korpse? Twiggy said that Chris ate the last of the freeze pops for some reason. You wanna come with me, buy some freeze pops, and explore the town some, being last time we were here, we were being tailed by Truant Officers?" Nelson requested.

Korpse nodded. "You got it, bud."

Nelson and Korpse left the room, holding each other's hands, as Xantara could only frown at the two...

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, talk about deep…**

**Xantara**: Am… Am I truly a third wheel? I mean, the only ones that I really talked to was Nelson, Korpse, and Ron…

**Nelson**: Course, knowing our luck, we may end up being tailed, anyway. -He chuckles-

* * *

**Steph**

She was busy in her room, doing her nails, as there was some knocking on the door. She grumbled, as she got up and answered the door.

Sting was there, with a serious expression on his face.

"So… It's guyliner..." Steph smirked out loud. "What brings you to my room?"

"I'm still not finished with what I had to say..." Sting said out loud, trying to keep his anger in. "While we were on the island, why did you say that stuff about Verna's little brother?"

"Oh, that song and dance again?" Steph replied back. "Well, what would you want me to do, you autistic retard? Bend over and kiss your feet?"

Sting growled. "I am not autistic, but I have some cousins that are… Still, how could say that?!"

"Hm, say what, now?" Steph questioned.

"All of the stuff you meant?! You aren't like this outside the game, are you?" Sting asked.

Steph could only scoff. "Truthfully, if it didn't give me more focus… I would just stick to normal bullying."

Sting raised his eyes in horror. "But… What about us that want to just have a good time this summer?"

Steph scoffed again. "No... This is more than just a game; whoever gets on this show? They're more or less famous. I seen previous seasons, and you know who gets all the screentime? All of the true meanies out there. If anyone died today, then where would this show be? Canned. I'm playing this game to be seen and heard through the end, and no one is going to stop me. Even if I just yell about how autistic people shouldn't be born, or how I can make pre-justice comments... As long as I get my fame... I'm satisfied."

She then grabbed up Sting's hoodie, and dragged him close to her face.

"Figure out what you're really here for before you end up getting yourself and the rest of us killed again." Steph said, as she shoved him out of the room, and slammed the door shut in front of Sting.

Sting could only stand there, as a tear fell from his face.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, heavy…**

**Sting**: I'm… Not sure what to say… Steph is in a whole 'nother league… -He sighs- Guess I truly fit the wardrobe now, huh?

**Steph**: I still may have some use for him. Plus, with him crushing on Moana and Olivia crushing on him… I may have to play nice for a while, but if this plan succeeds… HAHAHAHAHAHA! This is gonna be fun to watch!

* * *

**Mozart and GENKI**

Mozart was currently feeding Woodstock, who was back in his cage.

"Thanks for holding onto Woodstock in your storage, GENKI." Mozart thanked out loud.

"GENKI knows best, Mozart!" GENKI saluted, as she looked out the window.

"Hm?" Mozart asked, as he too looked out the window. "Hmm, Verna was sitting in the garden for quite a while..."

"GENKI suggests you talk to her. Her sadness banks must be overflowing." GENKI said out loud.

Mozart nodded seriously. "I shall, robo-babe."

He soon walked out the room, all while GENKI continued to watch from the window. Even Woodstock hopped onto GENKI's shoulders, watching his owner as well.

"Squeak..." Woodstock squeaked out, almost understanding what was going on.

* * *

Outside the garden, Verna was looking out at the ocean with a sad expression, as she sighed.

"Man, what's the point, anymore?" Verna asked herself. "I know I survived, but… Why?"

She sighed again, as Mozart approached the downtrodden Pokemaniac.

"Er, babe?" Mozart asked out loud. "You been out here for almost an hour… And with nary a 3DS in your hands. What's going on, brah?"

"...Nothing." Verna said, as she turned away.

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me." Mozart stated seriously.

"I said, nothing's wrong..." Verna replied back.

"...Verna? I'm being very serious. Now tell me… What's the matter?" Mozart asked out loud.

Verna sighed, as she turned around, and starred at Mozart, with some tear-stained eyes.

"What am I, Mozart?" Verna asked out loud. "

"What do you mean?" Mozart replied back.

"Too much has happened over time, during the show... I bullied Nick right when I first met him, I said some stuff I never meant… I was then forced to do stuff under Steph's watchful eye, or she would unleash my secret out to the world, only for my secret to reveal itself anyway… The only reason I'm still here was because of Korpse trading me away due to the Staci Idol, and today, we all nearly died!" Verna lamented.

"Verna? You may be overthinking a bit… Maybe we should head back inside and have some rest, okay?" Mozart suggested.

"So far, in this game… I lost so much. I lost my friends, my popularity, my self-respect… And even before the game, I very nearly shattered the relationship I had with my little bro… Someone who I cared about since he was born..." Verna continued on.

"But there's still people you can still support on here." Mozart replied back.

"Really? But this is Total Drama; or Survivor High School… Besides, we'll just forget each other after this show is over." Verna said, sighing. "You ever seen any of the actual Survivor contestants send out Christmas cards? No..."

She then sighed sadly, as she gave Mozart a serious look.

"Mozart… Why did you waste your time befriending me? I even belittled you, one time..." Verna asked.

Mozart was silent in thought, as Verna's lip started to tremble.

"I… can't take this, anymore..." Sniffed Verna, as she put her hands over her head and started to cry.

Mozart then decided to sit down, and hugged Verna, with her accepting Mozart's shoulder to cry on.

* * *

**Confessional: ...Yeah, no joke for this scene.**

**Mozart**: Things are getting dark, dude. I expected some fun, not drama…

* * *

Chris was on a dock, not to far from the Garden, ready to deliver the outro.

"And so, we live on to survive another day! But… What may happen next time? Will Verna cheer up? Will Olivia learn to just accept she's already lost Sting already? Will Nelson and Korpse be chased off by their fans? And who'll be the next boot off? Join us next time! For..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Geeks VS. Populars!"

* * *

**The Playa**

The eliminated contestants were currently looking at their new digs at the Playa.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be trying to find some training equipment..." Yolei stated, as she departed.

"And if anyone needs me, I shall be thinking of my next party!" Kade exclaimed.

"I'll be sharpening my swords..." Benny nodded as he left the scene.

"And I shall be elsewhere, being I didn't get a chance to leave first..." Lance stated, as he too, left the scene, leaving Yentoulis alone.

"So… What now?" Yentoulis asked out loud.

* * *

**VOTES: Er… Everyone got off the island, but is still on the show? Figure it out. ^_^**

* * *

And thus ends the Hurricane Arc. Man, that was an episode, huh? And it truly changed the game in a huge way. But what may happen, now that the game is set in a suburban-like setting? Who knows…

Special Thanks to my good friend Dragonettes, who helped me with the chapter. I couldn't had done it without you! Also special thanks to my friend Meifly for giving me some body piercing tips to use for Cherri and Olivia's conversation.

NEXT TIME: The teams visit the hospital! However, things go Survival Horror real quick…

BaconBaka… OUT!


	27. Intermission: Amehurst Island's Intro

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Yeah, I think it's time that I show off the intro to the Amehurst Island episodes, being that we're at a new location. So… Without further ado…

* * *

The music starts up, as several cameras pop out from various trees, as a clapper clapped down, as the camera started to zoom throughout the island.

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

The camera zooms past Chris, which then zooms into the ocean, where Moana is underwater, observing the marine life. A fish floats past her, which is caught by a hook.

_You guys are on my mind_

The camera then follows the hooked fish to where Thunder and Lance are trying to pull up the caught fish. But when the fish got close to the two, it then slaps them across the cheeks, as it dove back underwater, making a troll face along the way.

_You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see_

The camera then zooms into the woods, where Benny is practicing his swordplay. He accidentally disturbs a nest of bugs, and starts fleeing, as Cherri started to catch them with her net.

_I wanna be famous_

One of the bugs then flies past the camera real close, as it wipes to the Popular's Camp, where Heidi and Grace are running towards Twiggy at their makeshift campfire, with two baskets of fruit. Twiggy waves her pom-poms in the air.

I want to live close to the sun

The camera then pans over to the Geek's Camp, Ellis and Marissa are engaged in a game of Dungeons and Dragons. She rolls the dice, as Marissa placed a figurine on the table.

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won._

The camera and figurine then dissolves into Mozart, who's doing some impressive bo moves, with Yentoulis and Yolei watching. He yawns in boredom, as he tosses a potato chip bag he was eating from him behind. Yolei then glares angerly at Yentoulis, as a bird catches the chip bag...

_Everything to prove nothing in my way_

The camera then follows the bird, as it dropped the chip bag onto the Popular's Camp, which is whacked away by Ada, scratching on her DJ set, and Kade teaching Nick how to dance. Nick, of course, a newbie at dancing.

_I'll get there one day_

The camera then shifts off to Drake, just drawing in his sketchbook, with Stella watching.

Cause I wanna be famous

Steph and Verna are standing far away, the former grinning evily, and the latter forcing an evil grin.

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

The camera then shifts to Sting, who is juggling scarves in the air. Not too far, Olivia is watching Sting, and falls into the water…

_I wanna be, I wanna be; I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The splash from the water reaches high up, as when it falls, it is now nighttime, as Korpse and Nelson look at each other lovingly. Xantara then scoots the two closer, as the camera pans out to show the title: Total Drama – Geeks VS. Populars.

_[Whistle's to theme]_

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it!

NEXT TIME: We head back to the contestants for the challenge!


	28. Hospital Havoc -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Korpse's Earrings**: **Boos from Mario**

This episode, we travel to one spooky hospital!

At least it ain't Brookhaven Hospital, right?

* * *

Chris is on the dock, with the cottage behind him. The stars were shining in the sky above him, as he flashed his signature grin.

"Last time, on GvsP… Hurricane Fosley came to the island, and despite our best efforts, we lost the campers! But thankfully for us, me, and them, they managed to find each other, and ride out the storm. But that wasn't all; earthquakes ravaged the entire island, eventually leading it to crumble underneath the contestant's feet. But had not been for their quick thinking… I shudder to think what could have happened… But the wonderful town of Poutine Shores invited us to continue the game in their town, so continue the game we shall!"

"Now, what shall happen tonight? With the aftermath of yesterday behind them, will the campers give it their best at the challenge? And who will be the next one voted off? Find out right here, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Geeks VS. Populars!"

(Cue I Wanna Be Famous. The intro changed to reflect things happening in the cottage.)

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and everyone was in their beds, currently in dreamland.

But for one Pokemaniac, she was in a rather… normal dream for her.

Verna was floating in the middle of an ocean, on the top of a Snorlax using Surf, as she was quietly chatting with what appeared to be a Lapras.

"I… don't quite understand, Lapras..." Verna said to the majestic Pokemon. "How can I even continue this game, with everything that has happened to me so far?"

"You're a truly strong woman, Verna. You're more stronger than you think." The Lapras replied back telepathically.

"Still, I cried… And I only let out a small sad sniffle when Emmy the Hypno died in that Nuzlocke comic I was reading." Verna admitted. "F*****g Blue and his Gyrados..."

"Man, that Blue can be a huge-" Lapras started to say, as…

"Lapras, yikes! No need to go that far!" Verna reprimanded.

"Like I would ever say that." Lapras chuckled telepathically. "In either case… Being you entered the game as your typical High School movie antagonist, why not try being yourself for the rest of the game?"

"Be… myself?" Verna asked.

"Yes… In my eyes, you're truly a kind-hearted fan of… Well, who else would be talking to you right now?" Lapras questioned back.

"Well, that's true..." Verna giggled back.

"That, and you do love your little brother." Lapras continued.

"Yeah… I do." Verna smiled back. "Heck, had not been for his smarts… How else could I sneak in a game or two while I was Steph's lackey?"

"In either case… Good luck, Verna. And play safe..." Lapras finished, as she started to swim off into the distance, with Verna watching…

"What a nice mon..." Verna smiled warmly, as she could feel it getting more colder.

"Lax?" The Snorlax questioned in its native tongue.

"Yeah, it's getting awfully chilly..." Verna replied back, as she looked up at the sky.

What appeared to be a giant blue bird was leering down at Verna, as it inhaled, and shot out a pure-white beam at the 'trainer'…

Verna gulped in fear. "Oh, popcorn..."

* * *

Verna woke up, having been impacted by the beam in her dream, as she looked around the room. She then looked down at what appeared to be a pillow on the floor, clearly lobbed at her.

"Yeesh, who tried waking me up this early?" Verna questioned.

"Well… Guess the Pokemaniac isn't a morning person..."

Verna sighed. She knew that voice far too well.

"Steph? What brings you to my room this early in the morning?" Verna asked out loud.

"Oh, just thought we would have a little… alone time." Steph replied back. "Your precious Mozart ain't around, after what I done."

Verna glared at the Gossip Girl. "What did you do to my friend?"

"Well… He's just getting reacquainted to a special… porcelain throne." Steph answered back.

At the bathroom, Mozart was sitting on the toilet, as he was moaning and clenching his stomach in pain.

Oww… That's the last time I trust an innocent slice of cheese pizza covered with Fruit Loops…" Mozart winced in pain.

Verna reached into Woodstock's cage, and pulled out the pet rat.

"You better watch it with my friends; I got a rat, and I ain't afraid to use it!" Verna declared, holding Woodstock out, as the rat gave Verna a look of confusion.

"Oh, relax; I'm just saying that I… Don't have much of a use to you anymore." Steph replied back. "With you as part of the Geeks, how else could I blackmail you?"

Verna carefully put Woodstock back in his cage and looked at Steph.

"I'm still keeping an eye on you. You may have bossed me around, but let's see how you can handle it if you push someone's buttons long enough..." Verna sneered.

"Pfft, like that'll ever happen. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got some breakfast to get to. Ciao!" Steph smirked, as she made her leave.

Verna glared at the door leading outside.

"Ugh, that Steph really makes my blood boil..." Verna grumbled.

PING!

Verna looked at the chair where GENKI was recharging, as GENKI opened her eyes.

"Goooooooodddd mooooorrrrnnnniiinnnngggg, Not-Vietnam!" GENKI announced out loud, as she noticed a peeved Verna. "Did GENKI reference a movie at a rather bad time?"

"Eh, it's all good; besides, it was best that me and the Queen of Mean didn't square off." Verna answered back.

"Leona Helmsley?" GENKI questioned.

"And if someone seances her over here, I got a few choice words for her." Verna answered back. "But for now… What should I do? I've more or less been known as what they call the Alpha Girl."

GENKI blinked at Verna. "I highly doubt you look like one, to be honest."

"Still… That dream Lapras did give me a bit of advice. Maybe it's time that I play as myself; just your usual normal Pokefan." Verna replied back.

"GENKI doesn't have a lot of Pokemon stuff in her database. So you're on your own here." GENKI said out loud.

"Eh, it's time that I gave myself a makeover of my own stead." Verna winked. "Which'll have to wait until after the challenge."

* * *

**Confessional: I'll bring my make-over mix tape!**

**Verna**: Yeeeeaaahhh, I kinda didn't buy any duds that truly suited me back on that ship after that random fear challenge thingy.

**Steph**: I'm just gonna lay low, and ease my way to the Merge… Easiest mil I'll ever make. But that doesn't mean I can't stop spreading rumors about the players, that be too easy.

* * *

With Cherri and Olivia, the two were busy getting dressed for the day, as Olivia grimaced at her duds.

"Something up, Olivia?" Cherri asked, concerned about her friend.

"Well… My duds suck." Olivia replied back. "Big time suck, at that. That, and I kinda lost those clip-on piercings and my spiked wristbands back on Amehurst. And it's kinda at the bottom of the ocean right now."

"Oh… So, you're stuck with your cutesy stuff?" Cherri questioned.

"Hey, don't blame me for wearing this cutesy crap! Blame my school and their quote-unquote dress code!" Olivia answered back. "Believe me, if it weren't for that bloody rule..."

"I see, had to dress in duds that didn't… Well, represent what you truly believed in, huh?" Cherri questioned.

"Yeppers… I much prefer black duds, anyway." Olivia answered back. "You think there may be some awesome duds in the cellar?"

"Most likely. Heck, with a cottage like this, there's bound to be something that just screams punk." Cherri replied back.

"And if not… Then we'll make it look punk!" Olivia declared. "If what Xantara did to Ron's clothes the other day was true..."

"Ah, the old dye trick; I gotchya." Cherri winked back.

* * *

Marissa was walking through the halls, eating what appeared to be a grilled cheese sandwich, at first glance. But in reality…

"Huh, who knew that Twiggy could combine eggs and bacon into a grilled cheese sammy?" Marissa questioned, as she ate the last of her breakfast.

Soon enough, one of the doors opened, as Ada and Nick walked out, the two holding each other's hands.

"I guess you two became the Pop's Cecil and Rosa last night, hm?" Marissa teased a bit, as she winked at the two.

"You bet, our frizzy haired competitor!" Ada replied back.

"There's no telling how long we made out." Nick added.

"Congrats!" Marissa said out loud, smiling gently. "How did you two realized you were made for each other?"

"Beats me; romance is kinda an odd feeling, to be honest." Ada shrugged. "Odd, but sweet at the same time."

"So, where's your Ellis?" Nick asked out loud.

"Well, he's currently doing a bit of laundry in the cellar." Marissa answered back. "Cause hey, if our equips gotta be cleaned, they might as well smell lavender fresh."

"Well, that's true." Ada agreed. "Still, look at us lot; in interracial relationships. We're truly proving one thing; love is love, no matter what gender we are, or what race we are."

"Exactly; there's me and Ada, Nelson and Korpse, you and Ellis..." Nick added.

"And hey, we always adored our adorkable buddies." Marissa winked at Ada. "So… What kinda moves did you make to reassure a relationship with Nick, Ada?"

"Well… Me and Kade kinda bought him out of his shell via music, then some other stuff happened. And last night, he kissed me on the lips, and… Well, things kinda got PG-13." Ada answered back.

"Best. Night. Ever." Nick grinned. "So, you wanna attempt to make out with Ellis?"

"Uh… Would I be rushing things? I kinda never made out with anybody, not even Mirian." Marissa answered back.

"But you still want to hook up with him, huh?" Ada asked.

"You betchya!" Marissa replied back. "Thou art found your loves, now it's my turn."

"And don't be afraid to make out; it all comes natural." Ada giggled.

Marissa nodded. "Well, I should head back to my room for now. See ya later, guys."

Marissa then left the two, as Nick looked at Ada.

"Hey, think we should teach Marissa some of the stuff you did last night?" Nick suggested.

Ada winked. "Wow, you're quite a kinky guy, huh?"

"Hey, after ditching your old political background behind, one tends to… Well, do a lotta stuff they wouldn't show on MSNBC." Nick admitted.

* * *

**Confessional: That's true. All CNN does is cuddle.**

**Nick**: Hey, until we get some kinda substitute to deliver the parties to here… Gotta do something.

**Ada**: Nothing like making out to the lovely sounds of EDM! Though in Marissa's case… Uhhhh… The soundtrack to some fantasy game that's final?

**Marissa**: Now… How to go about with increasing my Charisma Stat… Would that be a good idea in hooking up with Ellis?

* * *

In the Cellar, Ellis was busy washing his and Marissa's clothes.

"Man, who knew that a week and a half of island action could give off such a salty smell?" Ellis asked out loud.

He tossed the last of his clothes, and added the detergent, as he closed the washer and activated it, as he heard a couple of people talking to each other.

"Yeesh, what is this crap? What happened earlier this decade that caused everyone's duds to become… Boring?"

"Beats me..."

Ellis, being the curious type, walked over to where the two voices were coming from.

"Where's the black t-shirts at, anyway?!" Olivia complained. "Not even a plain old black one, at that! The shirts we found? They're just so dull and all that crap!"

"We just gotta dig even deeper, Olivia!" Cherri encouraged. "Even some of the most elusive bugs I know of live deep underground, and the same can be said for those t-shirts!"

"No wonder some species of ants are basement dwellers; with those wicked flies that have larvae that can eat the brains of ants..." Olivia said out loud.

Cherri blinked. "Wow… You're quite knowledgeable in entomology already."

"Hey, whenever I'm bored, I oftentimes watch insect programs on TV. Some of the ways they off themselves is sick and metal as F!" Olivia exclaimed.

"And you told me this now?" Cherri grinned.

"Hey, I was never informed." Olivia shrugged, as Ellis approached the two.

"Hey, girls; you doing okay?" Ellis asked out loud.

"Well, other than the fact that we can't find a single black t-shirt around this cottage..." Olivia answered, as she sighed. "Seriously, my kingdom to be able to punk out slightly.

"Well, being from what I learned, this used to be an old timey bed and breakfast. And I think seniors and highly religious folk stayed there. Mostly senior highly religious folk, coming from my knowledge." Ellis explained. "And knowing my deceased grandma, who was the most religious person I know of..."

"You mean there may not even be any black duds around here? Weak!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Unless it was for a funeral..." Cherri said out loud.

"That's TOO somber even for my tastes!" Olivia exclaimed.

GRRRROOOOWWWLLL…

The three looked at each other, spooked by the sudden noise.

"Olivia, please tell me that was your stomach..." Ellis asked.

"Not my fault this time; I'm all set for the day after eating 3 sausages stuffed with eggs!" Olivia answered back.

GROOOOOWWWWWLLLL…

The three looked at each other, and uneasily nodded, as they crept over to what was making the growling noise.

It appeared to be a radiator, with what appeared to be a weak fire in itself. It appeared to be alive.

"HELLLLLLOOOOOO, CAAAAAMMMPPPPEEEERRRRSSSS!"

Cherri blinked. "You get the feeling this came straight from a movie?"

"I do. I enjoyed it growing up!" Olivia exclaimed. "Other than that, how do we appease this guy?"

"Beats me; haunted heaters were never my forte." Ellis said out loud. "Anyone equipped with a cold beverage?"

Olivia grinned, as she reached behind her back and took out what appeared to be a glass of lemonade. "I guess Marissa's got you tied, huh?"

"Yep!" Ellis answered back with a grin.

Cherri blinked. "...Where did you get that glass of lemonade?"

"I honestly don't know; it was just lying next to my bed early this morning. Still cold, oddly enough. And the ice didn't melt." Olivia replied back.

"Should we offer it to the radiator?" Cherri suggested.

The radiator then closed its opening, as it started to shut off.

"Well… No reason to offer it the lemonade now." Cherri said out loud. "Other than that… You gonna drink that thing up? With those infinite icecubes..."

"Eh, I'm saving this beverage for a special occasion!" Olivia winked. "Cause who knows when I'll enjoy a glass of cool lemonade?"

"Right. Now, how about we continue the hunt for some black duds?" Cherri offered.

"And I can help out, as well! My clothes aren't done washing, so it'll be quite a while yet." Ellis said out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Well, that was a thing.**

**Olivia**: In the end, we never did find some clothing suited for my musical tastes… Crud, is just one black shirt good enough to ask for?

**Cherri**: Welp… Looks like we're going shopping. I'm sure this town has some black duds for Olivia. I did score some sights on some rather cool and common arachnids on the cobwebs.

**Ellis**: The wonders of washing clothes, huh?

* * *

Sting was in the Dining Room, solemly looking down at his cereal, as someone approached him.

"Sting? Your aura shows off a lot of blue. More than I ever see from you… You doing okay?"

Sting looked up to see that Xantara was sitting in front of him, with a cup of tea. "Oh… Hey, Xantara… You can guess how okay I am by my aura, huh?"

"Yeah, no kidding..." Xantara said out loud, as she sipped some of her tea. "Now… What happened which caused you to go… Well, emo this morning? You're usually very cheerful..."

"Well, it's what happened last night." Sting replied back.

"Continue on..."

"I had a conversation with someone last night, and they mention about how true meanies got far in the game… Plus, I'm not sure what I'm even here for, other than to try to cheer up my friends back at home." Sting explained.

"Okay, then… I gotta ask something; what did you achieve so far in the contest?" Xantara asked.

"Well… So far, I've been a team player, and I met one of the cutest girls I know..." Sting answered, blushing slightly.

"That's true. Plus, we outlasted several people so far. We gained a lotta experience from all of this alone, and we've gained a lot of friends on here. Friends you can fight for, play for, and **win** for." Xantara reassured. "Sure, I only spoke mostly to Nelson and Ron, but still..."

"Yeah, we kicked total butt. And we shall continue to do so." Sting replied back, grinning.

"And I shall open up a lot more, be more than that New Age girl!" Xantara declared.

"Whoa, you're feeling feisty, today." Sting complimented.

"I'm kinda sick of being an UTRP. It's time to step up my game and be a… **MORP**!" Xantara announced.

"Dun-Dun-DUNNNNNNN!" Sting sang out loud. "I would use the actual soundbyte, but I don't think it's fair use."

"So… Being you're a MORP, have any pointers?" Xantara asked.

Sting sheepishly scratched his head. "I'm kinda more of a CPP, to be honest. Why not try asking… Uh, Cherri?"

"Great idea! Now, where are they?" Xantara asked.

"Well, from what I heard, both her and Olivia were trying to find some clothing so Olivia could look more punkish." Sting admitted.

"Then that's where I'll find them. Thanks, Sting." Xantara replied back.

"No… Thank you for getting me outta my funk." Sting commented.

* * *

**Confessional: I appear every so often. So no dreaded INV for me!**

**Xantara**: Well, I got Sting as a friend now. But I should start on befriending Cherri now. Someone tough like her? We're bound to get to the Merge together.

**Sting**: Xantara's quite the nice gal… How we never interacted with each other back on Amehurst, I'll never know.

* * *

In Drake and Stella's bedroom, Stella was finishing up dressing herself up as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, it's open!" Stella sung out loud.

The door opened, as Drake walked in, holding a small bag.

"Got this for you..." Drake said out loud, presenting Stella the bag. "Who knew they were open this early?"

Stella reached into the bag, and pulled out a small box. She then opened the small box. Inside the box was a pair of star earrings, much like the ones Stella wore.

"Awwww, it's a replacement pair! Thank you!" Stella exclaimed, as she bought Drake in for a hug.

"Hey, you really enjoyed stars; that, and I did promise you a new pair." Drake replied back, as Stella separated. He seemed to not mind it that much. "Had an easy time finding them, too."

Stella smiled, as she put them on. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah, they said they were selling like hotcakes, thanks to… Well, us." Drake admitted.

"Wait, we unintentionally started a fad?" Stella questioned.

"I assume so." Drake answered back, as a thought hit him. "Think we should warn people not to get stars tattooed on their faces?"

"That would be a wise idea." Stella nodded back. "Besides… Who would be insane enough to do that, anyway? ...Besides my family?"

"...Or Olivia?" Drake asked back, as he reached into his bag and pulled out the drawing of Stella he got on Day 9. "She kinda drew you up the other day..."

Stella looked at the picture and blinked.

"Wow… That's excessive by a lot." Stella commented.

"Eh, I find you cute the way you are now." Drake complimented with a blush.

"Well, now that we're ready for the day, what should be our plan?" Stella asked.

"Beats me… Just try to win, and if we lose… We attempt to try to stay in the game." Drake answered back.

"So… Same old game, every day?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, most likely." Drake answered again.

* * *

**Confessional: Especially if it was February 2nd, and Bill Murray was a contestant…**

**Stella**: I didn't tell Drake, but… I hugged him by pure reflex… I really hope he isn't mad at me.

**Drake**: I got touched by Stella… -He blushes- For her, I'll allow that.

* * *

Meanwhile, in town, Nelson and Korpse were exploring the town a bit more.

"Man, there's a lotta places around town, it's easy enough to get lost." Nelson said out loud. "We got a candy store, an arcade..."

"Plus, not to mention the sections of the town." Korpse added, as she looked at a town map. "Aside of the cottage, there's also Poutine Shores' shopping district, the city park, the outskirts, the beach itself, Da Coventry, Green Clouds Industrial Section..."

"How come we didn't even notice those places the time we were here during the Truant Challenge?" Nelson asked.

"Beats me… But I think Green Clouds Industrial Section is one place we all would want to steer clear from for now." Korpse shivered as she pocketed the map. "If I know my gaming, that kinda place would house some real rough toughies. And I don't want to see my cute beau get maimed."

"I be FAR more concerned if there's a cheeseburger dinner waiting for us before a rather suspicious room." Nelson added. "Knowing our luck, it's more or less a sign that someone or something is about to ruin your entire day."

"Much like Sarah McLachlan on Comedy Central?" Korpse asked.

Nelson chuckled. "Nah, I wouldn't take it THAT far!"

All of a sudden, there was some beeping coming from Korpse's phone. She checked it, and was taken back by surprise.

"Whoa! Speaking of which… We gotta get back to the cottage for today's challenge!" Korpse exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right!" Nelson replied back.

Korpse started to run ahead, with a grin.

"Race ya!"

Nelson soon started to follow his girlfriend.

"Last one there's a Low IV Gengar!" Nelson taunted playfully, as the two ran through the town's streets, the two of them giggling along the way.

* * *

Back at the Cottage, Moana, Twiggy, Grace, and Heidi were in one of the shower rooms. Grace and Heidi have dried off, and were putting on their clothes, and the Linebacker couldn't help but stare at Grace's butt. Both Moana and Twiggy looked at each other with confusion.

"Hey, it's the bestest peach crop around!" Grace teased out loud.

"Yeah… It is..." Heidi said in a trance.

"Guys? I think we should discuss something." Twiggy said out loud while she was drying off.

Grace clapped her hands in order to snap Heidi back to attention.

"Yeah, Twigz?" Heidi asked out loud.

"Well, with this game having changed a lot since we're not rooming on a large island anymore… I think it's time that we come to a deal." Twiggy announced.

"Or some kinda alliance?" Grace asked.

"Sounds good! But… We kinda got someone who's kinda… Playing on the other team." Heidi said, as she eyed Moana.

"Hm?" Moana questioned.

"Well, in that case, us four get to the Merge, then we start voting together." Twiggy answered back.

"Looks like we got a fruitiful idea!" Grace pumped her fists in triumph. "Together, we shall take everyone down!"

"Then, what should we go for?" Moana asked.

"Well, first off… We take out some of our more powerful contestants." Twiggy recommended. "Hmm… How about Ada and Nick? From what I heard, they're an item, now."

"Gotchya; our first target shall be those two." Grace nodded in agreement. "Now, Moana? Who would you target on your team?"

"Hmm..." Moana replied back. "Well, Sting is obviously out, voting wise. Maybe… Marissa? She's proven herself to be quite a powerhouse so far. And how about Olivia? She may look weak, but trust me; she's tougher than she looks..."

"Wait, that cutie?" Heidi asked out loud. "Who's with some baka guy?"

"Yeppers; she may look cute, but she's more than just some pig-tailed gal wearing cute crap." Moana answered back.

"Eh, I believe it." Grace shrugged. "Besides, how strong of a contestant can she be?"

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, you want to talk to Marissa for Olivia's Strength Stats, Grace.**

**Grace**: Plus, she's so… Normal looking. She shouldn't be no threat to beat at all, to be honest.

**Moana**: Sorry… But it's either them or me.

**Twiggy**: All it takes is a sprinkling of an alliance into the game stew for all of us to get very far into the game.

**Heidi**: The wonders of what a shower with girls can bring up, huh?

* * *

Thunder was getting ready for today, as he clenched his stomach in pain.

"Ow… Man, my ribs smart right now..." Thunder winced.

He then looked over at what appeared to be a glass of lemonade, which bubbled a bit.

"I'm… not sure what your deal is, but don't taunt me, okay?" Thunder requested.

The glass of lemonade did nothing but stand there on the counter.

* * *

**Confessional: For you, Ben!**

**Thunder**: To be honest, I'm kinda freaked out right now… Where did the glass of lemonade come from?

**Glass of Lemonade**: -It bubbles a bit-

* * *

Now in the Foyer, Chris was standing in front of the doors. He was holding a megaphone.

"Residents! If you will report to the Foyer for your next challenge..." Chris said into the megaphone.

In almost an instant, all of the contestants ran down the steps, and into the foyer.

"Yeesh, Chris! Turn it up a little louder, why don't cha?" Mozart complained.

Verna was standing right beside Mozart with a concerned look in her eyes.

"You gonna be okay, Mozart?" Verna asked out loud. "You spent an awful long time in the bathroom."

"Eh, I'll be fine, babe." Mozart answered back. "It'll take a lot to take me down!"

"Ahem; if I can introduce the Challenge today?" Chris asked out loud. "Thank you. Now, if you will please follow me, and we can board the Bus of Challenge! Name pending."

The contestants looked at each other, as they started to follow Chris out, and they boarded the bus, with Chris behind the wheel, as he started to drive…

"Wait, Chris? When did you get a valid driver's license to drive a bus?" Grace asked, standing beside Chris. "Wait, can you even drive at ALL?!"

"Well, first time for anything." Chris shrugged, as Grace gulped.

"I was afraid of that..." Grace shivered at the thought of Chris driving.

"Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" Chris asked out loud.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were still on the road, with Chris sitting in one of the seats, with Heidi driving the bus, instead.

"Awww, how come I can't drive?" Chris complained. "I was doing so well, too!"

"Well, for starters… You got us lost. 67 times." Heidi answered back in a sarcastic tone.

"Then we somehow ended up on some Production Lot, and accidentally ran over a Kardasian." Stella noted. **[1]**

"Which one?" Ada asked.

"Not sure; they're all the same to me..." Stella answered. "Hopefully she'll be okay."

"Hey, not like she died..." Chris shrugged. "She just got a really bad scrape."

"Then we ended up on some island that was on frickin' FIRE!" Steph scolded. "With a blonde girl giving off a murderous grin to us..." **[2]**

"Seriously, she looked like she wanted to carve out my heart..." Drake shivered.

"And you even drove into a JUMBO JET!" Verna shouted out loud. "Seriously… How?!" **[3]**

"You did managed to score a righteous rare Pokemon from that girl wearing that Pokemon shirt..." Mozart added.

"Well, there's that." Verna chuckled.

"Hey, besides… Not like I drove into a Colosseum or anything..." Chris shrugged. "Or that I would drive with 8 units of booze in me." **[4]**

"In either case, Heidi's driving for now." Sting stated. "Before you decide to have us meet up with some silly tiger named Ted." **[5]**

"Er, guys? Is this the direction we're headed?" Heidi asked out loud, as she looked forward. The road was getting more foggy.

Chris walked up to the front of the bus, and looked at the Residents in question.

"Uh… Right… Residents! We're about to pull up to the location of today's challenge!" Chris announced.

"Well, better than playing Reality-Warping Fanfiction Bingo..." Korpse said out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Talk about a lotta shout-outs to a lotta stories!**

**Korpse**: Okay, I should ask what kinda parts were on this bus. That felt all sorts of trippy, right there.

**Xantara**: -She looks at a teacup in question- I swore that I added in just the right amount of tea…

**Drake**: One can only imagine if we ended up in… And I can't believe I'm saying this, but… Cupcakes.

* * *

The bus parked right in front of what appeared to be an abandoned hospital. The fog was obscuring most, if not everyone's views in question.

"Yeesh, this fog is thicker than thick!" Moana said out loud.

"Yeah, I gotta agree; I think things are getting a bit too Silent Hill-ish here." Thunder added.

"Residents! Welcome to your destination for your next Challenge: This hospital!" Chris announced. "Poutine Shores more or less built this hospital back in the early 20th century, and on a hill, at that. Over time, the medical field has advanced far more, and they built a newer, better hospital close to town, otherwise known as the hospital you guys were in yesterday, and let this hospital to rot."

"Fun..." Ada yawned.

"Now… Let's enter this here hospital, shall we?" Chris suggested, as the host and teenagers did so.

* * *

Now inside, they were looking around at the cobwebs on the ceiling, and the dust at their feet, caking the floor.

"Somehow, I don't even think my family's butlers could even dust this place spotless..." Korpse noted.

"And even if any bugs have taken up residence in here, it's most likely gonna be your usual common bugs." Cherri said out loud.

Chris guided the teens to what appeared to be a waiting room, as he turned towards them.

"Residents; as you already observed, you're currently in this hospital." Chris said out loud. "Now, I only have one task for you; get to any room you can think of, because… Even I have a bad feeling that something could happen at any moment."

On a TV nearby, it suddenly turned on, as what appeared to be the intro to 'The Nutshack' started to play.

Chris grimaced at the intro, as he looked at Marissa. "Marissa, got any spare arrows on you?"

"Haven't bought any yet." Marissa answered back.

"In either case, get to any room you wish on your sides! Populars get the East Wing, Geeks get the West wing! Don't forget these flashlights provided on these tables, Go-Go-Go!" Chris said out loud, as the teams began to rush over to their side of the hospital.

He then gave off a quick glare at the TV. "Now… What to do with you..."

* * *

**East Wing**

In one of the rooms, Stella shivered at what she just experienced on TV.

"Drake? You're the cartoon expert… Was that 'cartoon about those nuts' as bad as Chris made it out to be?" Stella asked.

"I only saw previews… But yeah, it IS bad." Drake stated. "CandyCane29 even declared it to be an insult to animation. And she oftentimes DEFENDS bad cartoons."

"That bad, huh?" Stella questioned, as Drake nodded back. "Well… Being we're not sure what this bad feeling Chris mentioned is about… Know of any other cartoons?"

"Well, being it's kinda mid-day right now… Our best bet on TV is more or less stuff for preschoolers." Drake answered back.

"Eh, way too easy, to be honest." Stella said out loud. "Still… This hospital is completely empty, aside of us and the others."

"The kinda environment that would be right at home in Gravity Falls..." Drake noted.

All of a sudden, there was a bit of a jiggling sound, spooking them. The two turned around to see what appeared to be Korpse, holding a glass of lemonade.

"Augh, Korpse? Don't do that!" Stella reprimanded the gothic gamer.

"Sorry! It's that I saw this glass of lemonade just sitting there." Korpse replied back.

"Er… how?" Drake asked. "This building is super-old… Something like that would have evaporated, and severely molded by now."

"Gross..." Stella gagged.

Korpse looked at the lemonade in question. "Drake? Stella? This'll blow your mind, but… This lemonade's still fresh!"

Drake blinked. "You sure about that?"

Korpse sipped a bit of the lemonade, and smiled. "About as fresh as a Dorito off the assembly line!"

"You actually ate one off the assembly line one time?" Stella asked, as Korpse nodded. "How did it taste?"

"Like absolute heaven!" Korpse answered back. "So… Mind if I hang with you two this challenge? After I skimped out on two challenges in a row, it be best of me to step up my game."

Drake gave off a gentle smile. "Sure."

The three soon started to walk together, not knowing that someone… Or something was watching them from the shadows… It appeared to be holding what appeared to be a noose…

* * *

In one of the rooms, Twiggy was looking around for any leftover medical supplies, while Thunder was watching.

"Twiggy, I highly doubt you'll find anything in these cabinets." Thunder said out loud.

"Hey, gotta find something for your ribs." Twiggy retorted in concern. "Can't have you running around with broken ribs now, can't we?"

"I know… Still, are all the cabinets kinda empty?" Thunder questioned.

Twiggy sighed. "Yeah, you may be right… Besides, they may have whisked away the medical junk to the new hospital already."

"Twigz, I'll be fine; you don't gotta worry." Thunder reassured her with a smile.

Twiggy nodded. "Yeah. I shouldn't worry about you; we got a Challenge to beat!"

"You're right!" Thunder exclaimed. "Besides, this room is littered with crutches."

"That's quite an eye opener… Why litter the room with several crutches?" Twiggy asked.

"Beats me..." Thunder shrugged.

* * *

In another one of the rooms, Ada and Nick were making out. None of them noticing a two foot tall creature wearing a cardboard box over their head, wielding a whiffer bat.

"You excite my party any day..." Ada said between kisses.

"Same to you, too." Nick replied back, as the two continued to make out.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, they got their priorties straightened out…**

**Ada**: Need I mention on how good of a kisser Nick is?

**Nick**: Ada's nose stud really suits her! ...Makes me wonder if I should get one.

* * *

**West Wing**

Nelson was walking by himself, feeling a bit afraid. It was clear he did not want to be here.

"Hospitals really creep me out..." Nelson shivered in fear. "Abandoned hospitals, even more so..."

He continued to walk through the halls, as someone approached him.

"Er… Hey, bud."

"EEP!" Nelson yelped, as he turned around to see Verna, standing there. He breathed a sigh of relief as he gave off a slight glare at the newcomer. "Don't DO that!"

"Sorry about that." Verna apologized.

"It's fine." Nelson replied back, as he noticed something. "Hey, where's Mozart?"

"He… ran towards the bathrooms after the challenge started." Verna answered. "I'm not sure what Steph put in his breakfast, but it must have been awfully nasty."

Nelson nodded at that response. "That's awfully juvenile of her, considering the kinda crap that she's pulled off recently."

"The whole telling everyone I was a Pokemaniac thing? There was that." Verna muttered.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a Pokemon fan." Nelson replied back. "Look at me; I play games littered with cuteness, I got a goth gal for a girlfriend, and nobody bats an eye. Besides, I like the way you are now, than who you were."

"Yeah, you're right." Verna said out loud. "Besides, I never did have much of a chance to… Well, geek out. At least not in the real world."

She then gave a look at Nelson. "How do you even do it?"

"If you need help on embracing your inner geek, I can help you out." Nelson offered. "Now, first off..."

As Nelson started to talk about geeking out, someone was watching the two. It appeared to be dressed in nurse drags. It continued to stalk out the two…

* * *

Olivia was looking through the hospital, as the Metalhead grinned.

"Isn't this great? It's a creepy, empty hospital!" Olivia exclaimed. "Who knew that I would end up here?"

She walked past what appeared to be a supply closet, as curiosity got to her.

"I wonder if there's any samples they forgot… Maybe a left-over appendix?" Olivia said to herself, as she entered the room.

Once inside the room, she looked around the room.

"Hello? Any leftover samples? From bad boys and not-so bad boys?" Olivia sung out loud. "I only wanted to see how the pros did it!"

But upon finding nothing in the room, she sighed in defeat.

"Crud, the room was emptied already." Olivia lamented. "Why must they be so responsible for useless organs that have a chance of malfunction, anyway?!"

She exited the room to see Xantara, standing there.

"Namaste..." Xantara greeted, causing Olivia to jump a bit.

"Whoa, offscreen teleportation, much?" Olivia questioned.

"Sorry about that, Olivia." Xantara apologized. "It's that I saw the door opened, and I thought it was someone else… What were you doing in there, anyway?"

"Eh, just looking around for stuff." Olivia shrugged. "But so far, it's been cleaned out."

"In either case, I think we should walk together." Xantara offered. "Besides, whatever Chris mentioned could happen at any time, and it's best if we are a duo."

"Yeah, and this place isn't offering up any inspiration for me… At all." Olivia stated.

* * *

**Confessional: Kinda hard to get inspired in a hospital…**

**Olivia**: You guys ever get the funny feeling that someone is watching us from a snowglobe for this challenge? -She suddenly realizes- ...Hey, 80's TV was awesome, even if punks were villainous thugs! Thanks, mom! -She winks-

**Xantara**: This place gives me some bad vibes…

* * *

Chris was watching from a room in the basement of the hospital. A smashed up TV was nearby, presumably the one in the waiting room from earlier.

"Well, everyone is situated in here so far… Let's see how they can do about… This?" Chris said, as he flipped a switch…

* * *

Elsewhere, Ellis was looking around, as he noticed something far off…

A solitary golf club, sticking out of a closet.

"All right!" Ellis cheered out loud, as he pulled out the golf club…

...Only for it to have been snapped in two.

"Aww… Would had been better not broken..." Ellis pouted, as Marissa came into the room.

"Not entirely; it'll still raise your strength up by a few digits." Marissa said out loud.

"Yeah, you're right." Ellis replied back, as the lights went off, as thus the electricity.

"Crap!" Marissa yelped in surprise, as she dug in her pockets. "Where's that flashlight that we grabbed earlier? A-HA!"

She buckled her flashlight in her shirt, and turned it on.

"Fits right comfortably with my C-Cups." Marissa breathed a sigh of relief.

Ellis could only notice the door out of the room, it's door knob jingling.

"Boob talk aside, I think someone wants in..." Ellis said out loud, as the door slowly opened.

What appeared to be a tall monstrosity walked in slowly, looking at the two. It appeared to be wearing a hospital gown.

"Oh… It's just a fellow patient." Marissa chuckled, as she took a close look at it. "...Yikes. What kinda status effect do you even HAVE?"

Ellis, meanwhile, gulped.

"...That's no patient." Ellis stated, as he held the broken golf club close to him…

* * *

Elsewhere, Ada and Nick were a bit peeved that their make-out session was interrupted, thanks to the power failure.

"Dammit… We were about to reach second!" Ada pouted, as she noticed something was standing on the foot of the bed…

The same creature from earlier.

"Er… Were you watching us get kinky with each other?" Nick asked, as the creature nodded. "...Dude, privacy!"

The creature lunged out at Nick, as he gave a quick kick to the creature, sending it towards a wall, destroying it.

"Er, don't you think that was a bit much?" Ada asked.

"He was being a peeper! And besides, it's only a robot." Nick answered back.

He noticed the whiffer bat on the ground next to the downed robot.

"A robot with a whiffer bat, at that." Nick continued, as the intercom buzzed to life.

"Er, how? Aren't we in a power failure, currently?" Ada asked.

"Residents! Welcome to your next challenge, a challenge I would like to call… Hospital of the Beast!" Chris announced. "I would like to call it a three digit number involving some butterfly, but I would have deacons chewing me out… Again."

"Do I wanna know?" Ada asked Nick, to which he shrugged.

* * *

Back with Ellis and Marissa, they were fighting off against the creature, as Chris continued.

"Your objective is to find the four colored keys, get down to the basement, do some puzzle, and defeat the boss of this challenge. But be warned; there are several creatures around, trying to heed your progress. And if you're taken to the Morgue, you're out."

"That… Sounds kinda grim." Marissa shuddered.

"Oh, and not to add any pressure to anyone, but thanks to the events of yesterday being a total wash-out… Tonight's elimination will be a double boot!" Chris announced.

"Wait, what?!" Marissa yelped out loud at the news about the upcoming double boot. "That's beyond Rocks Fall, Everyone Dies!"

"So if you want your team to remain strong, I recommend winning. McLean out!"

"Is that what we do almost every day?" Ellis asked, as he struck a blow at the creature's head, downing it. "Well, that's one down!"

Marissa was unsure, as she peeked out the door, and looked at Ellis.

"Er, Ellis? I wouldn't recommend doing your after-battle dance just yet." Marissa said out loud, as she motioned for Ellis to come.

The two peeked their head out the room and shined their flashlights in the hall…

What appeared to be several creatures, smaller than the one that they defeated, were cluttering the halls.

"Yikes, and us without a move currently that hits all enemies..." Marissa muttered.

Ellis eyed what appeared to be a hospital gurney, with some wheels on the bottom.

"Not quite accurate." Ellis noted. "Does your crossbow have a rapid-fire option?"

Marissa reached behind her back and pulled out her crossbow. "Yep; but like I said, I didn't buy any replacement arrows yet."

Ellis then noticed a jar in one of the shelves… One that wasn't emptied out yet…

"With my idea… You won't need arrows." Ellis winked.

* * *

A couple of the creatures were now in front of the door, as it swung open fast, sending the creatures flying against the walls, as Ellis was carting Marissa, who was sitting in the gurney, who was locked and loaded with some tongue depressors in her crossbow. They had war paint on their cheeks.

"Come get us, you lots!" Ellis laughed out loud. "And by that, I mean get someone else, instead!"

Marissa grinned back. "You're dealing with a powerhouse duo right here!" Marissa announced, picking off any creatures that managed to hop on their gurney.

* * *

Mozart, meanwhile, was annoyed that the power went out when he was still on the can. He managed to wipe himself clean, as he walked out and looked around the dark halls.

"Er… Dudes? Where are you at?" Mozart asked out loud. "Verna? Sting?"

He then started to walk in the halls, as he heard a sound, which sent a shiver down his spine…

The sound of a music box.

Mozart was now in pure fear, as he pulled out his bo…

"No… Not again..." Mozart sobbed to himself, as the music got louder and closer to him…

* * *

Yikes… It looks like things have turned all Silent Hill on us! But what team will succeed?

I also included some shoutouts to some Total Drama fanfics on here, which I will list down!

**[1]:** It's a shoutout to Total Drama Action Replay by Slimy-Pennies on deviantArt.

**[2]**: Shoutout to Total Drama Fire Island by The-Nameless-Ben.

**[3]**: Shoutout to Total Drama Tween Tour by CragmiteBlaster.

**[4]**: Shoutout to Total Drama Battlegrounds by The Kobold Necromancer.

**[5]**: Shoutout to A Codette World Tour by TDI-CharlieBrown.

**NEXT TIME**: The challenge continues, as one team reigns supreme! And two people are voted out.


	29. Hospital Havoc -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Whoa, talk about a delay… Sorry, guys! But... Various factors delayed this chapter; E3… Me being literally busy... I also joined a Total Drama RP Group on this site, where I played as Beth. Come read it if you want, and possibly join the forum? Also...

**WARNING: **A character mentions suicide in this part. Just placing this warning here, in case of a trigger warning. So, the younger fans may want to read with someone older.

In either case, this episode, we continue our trek through this hospital…

Someone dial 911!

* * *

**West Wing**

In the currently dark halls of the abandoned hospital, both Nelson and Verna were talking. Or rather, Nelson was giving Verna some advice.

"Now, first off… How do you feel about hats, as a whole?" Nelson asked out loud.

"Well, I adore them; Latif even made me some custom Pokemon hats once." Verna exclaimed. "Steph never did know, but I stashed one of the hats Latif made for me in my bag under a lot of junk. She never did notice that Breaking Dawn book that Latif made just to store one of my hats..."

"Cool, what hat is it?" Nelson asked.

"Eh, nothing simple; just a hat of a Drifloon." Verna replied back.

Nelson blinked. "Er… Is that the Pokemon that entangles kids, and drags them off to Hell?"

"Pfft, that's just an urban legend. Besides, my Drifloon's a shiny!" Verna winked. "So, what else should I do?"

"Well, you already are wearing glasses..." Nelson started to say.

"Yep, been a meganekko since I was five!" Verna winked.

"...Right, so we got that handled." Nelson nodded. "How about highlights? They can really bring life to nerds such as us! Heck, I've been thinking of getting some matching ones in my hair, now that I'm dating Korpse."

Verna did some thinking, and grinned. "You know? You may be right. I've always wanted highlights in my hair, but being those spoilsports I used to call my friends more or less ruled over my life until now… I shall go for it. The eyeshadow stays, though. I've already gotten used to eyeshadow by now."

"Yeah, the eyeshadow really suits you." Nelson smiled. "Now, let's see…"

"Maybe a Beacon Badge from Pokemon will do?" Verna asked. "It goes well with my new life."

"Er, explain?" Nelson asked.

"Well, like I said, I'm shining brightly in my new life, and I'm proud of it!" Verna answered back proudly. "And I may be able to do something I was unable to do since before I joined those girls all those years ago."

"Which is..." Nelson questioned.

"If I ever get a pair of pants, I'll show you." Verna winked.

Nelson nodded. "A pair of pants… Huh."

* * *

**Confessional: Other than getting the pants scared off?**

**Verna**: Sure, shorts may be comfy and easy to wear, but a nice pair of pants is perfect enough for me.

**Nelson**: I chose shorts because… Well, shorts made me more swifter. Hey, I'm going as far as I can; I'm wanting to make Tomomi proud.

* * *

The two then heard some banging noises, as they turned around for a bit. The two breathed a sigh of relief.

"Eh, nothing, thankfully." Nelson noticed. "I don't do that well with horror. Well, psychological horror."

"Ditto for me; I get surprised enough, thanks to my old clique, Steph, and Team Cipher's grunts." Verna replied back. "Bloody jumpscaring somebody when one's Pokemon is about to faint..."

The two turned back around and started to walk the other direction, as they saw what appeared to be a figure, dressed in what appeared to be some strange clothing, decorated entirely in an eyeball pattern.

"Er… Who are you?" Verna asked, scratching her head. "And what's with the eyeball motif?"

She then gave a quick glance at Nelson, who was not phased by the newcomer's new wardrobe choice.

"And _how_ are you not freaked out by this?!" Verna questioned.

"Eh, I'm kinda a fan of Kyary Pamyu Pamyu." Nelson shrugged. "She's most likely inspired by her."

The figure then opened its mouth, releasing what appeared to be birds. Verna blinked.

"And it's vomiting birds… Okay, then." Verna noted. "Is _that_ also normal for you?"

"Yep!" Nelson proudly stated.

The birds, even though they were really mechanical, then started to surround the two, as it started to peck and scratch at them.

"Ow! Is this karma for OW decimating Falkner in OW Black 2 with OW Karrie, my OW Joltik?!" Verna asked.

"Beats me, but OW I don't think there's OW any reasoning with her, not with this OW murder of crows!" Nelson replied back.

"Yeah, maybe we should OW flee." Verna suggested.

"Good idea. Who knew zombified OW J-Pop Idols could be so OW dangerous?" Nelson asked.

The two of them started to flee from the demented pop singer, but it was clear that Verna was much more quicker than Nelson was.

"Ugh, curse me being the slowest in Gym class..." Nelson spat out, as he looked at Verna. "How are you even so fast?"

"Simple; fleeing from… Well, various sources." Verna replied back. "That, and I was the first to flee when my old clique used to… Forget it, let's flee!"

Nelson looked back at the birds catching up to them, and back at Verna.

"Verna? You flee… I'll just slow you down." Nelson said out loud.

"Nelson? What are you getting at?" Verna asked.

"We'll meet up after the challenge. Now go!" Nelson ordered.

Verna didn't waste no time in running away, as Nelson looked back.

"Okay, you bird-brains… Have at me!" Nelson said out loud, as the birds flew even more closer to the Cute Gamer…

* * *

Only for Nelson to be lobbed into what appeared to be a Morgue of sorts. The electricity inside the Morgue was still active.

"Err… Yuck… Is this a Morgue?!" Nelson shivered, as the intercom cracked to life.

"Attention, residents! Nelson Sakaki has been eliminated from play! And yes, Nelson, that is indeed a Morgue."

Nelson gave off a scowl at the intercom, as it shut off.

"Well, that royally sucks." Nelson said to himself, as he noticed a slab. It read 'Douglas Wilkerson'. **[1]**

Curiosity got the better of him, as he opened up the slab…

**Confessional: What a RP can add, huh?**

**Nelson**: -He is seen vomiting into the toilet on the bus-

**Chris**: I kinda forgot to tell the campers… There are still some cadavers still in those slabs that the employees forgot to remove. Or at least one. Doug here, kinda forgot the memo not to smile at a crocodile, and… You kinda get the gist of it.

* * *

**East Wing**

Thunder and Twiggy were pre-occupied with talking to each other, all while holding a crutch for protection.

"Hey, you get the feeling that we may be using these things, soon?" Thunder asked.

"I don't quite get what you mean, but..." Twiggy responded back, clearly confused.

"Well, why else would there be a room filled with crutches?" Thunder questioned. "I may not be a gamer, but I saw this kinda activity occur when I was at a teammate's house, while my dad was busy boozing it up. He was playing this game, and right before a room, he got a save point, ammo and health pick-ups out the wazoo. Next thing we both knew… Well, some gargantuan monster slaughtered him. We eventually had to resort to going online for tips and tricks on how to defeat that thing."

"Ah, the old bait and trap trick..." Twiggy replied back. "Mom used to pull that kinda trick all the time on me and dad, up until she knew she only had a few months to live."

"Once again, sorry for your loss." Thunder said gently. "Still, a lotta crutches. You have a feeling we should have stayed put in that room?"

"Hey, it didn't stop Ada and Nick. Right before I joined you, I could have swore I saw the two head into one of the rooms, and started to make out." Twiggy giggled.

"Yep, they're two of a kind, all right." Thunder grinned. "In fact, I wouldn't be too surprised if Nick becomes even more of a DJ."

"Well, with his future political career kinda spoiled, and with a well-done GF like Ada… I'm rooting for the both of them in the future!" Twiggy replied back.

"Same here, only without the pom-poms." Thunder responded.

* * *

**Confessional: Rah-Rah-Rah!**

**Thunder**: Yeah, I gotta admit; the two of them make for a cute couple… -He then blushes- Hope I can do the same for Twiggy.

**Twiggy**: -She chuckles- Seeing Ada and Nick making out… Reminds me of Marzipan and Ribbon on the squad back at home.

* * *

The two continued on, as they turned a corner in one of the halls…

"Oh… crap." Twiggy cursed, as Thunder looked ahead, and gulped.

The hall was littered with several zombified creatures, each and every one of them bloodthirsty.

"My God, it's an entire squad!" Thunder muttered, as he turned towards Twiggy. "Twigz, since dealing with potential crowds coming from lovestruck students and fans of your cooking is your thing… Any strat you got in mind?"

"Hmm..." Twiggy thought. "I got one, but it'll require me taking a bullet for the team."

"What..." Thunder replied back. "You mean, a sacrifice play?"

"Yep! If I cause a distraction, then that'll leave you enough time for you to flee!" Twiggy explained. "Besides, this is only a challenge; what harm could it do?"

"Other than that guy wearing a small intensive as a necktie?" Thunder responded, pointing to one of the creatures.

"Okay! Going for it!" Twiggy said, as she flipped into the crowd, and took out her pom-poms. She gave off a smirk at the creatures, as Thunder took the hint to make a break for it.

"Good luck, Twigz!" Thunder yelled back, as Twiggy looked back at the crowd of creatures.

"Time to unleash the cheer..." Twiggy grinned.

* * *

**West Wing**

Mozart kept on backing up in fear, holding his bo close to him, while the music got closer and closer.

"Crap… Stuck in a dark place, with that damn bogus thing coming to me..." Mozart muttered in fear.

He kept on backing up, as some thoughts hit him.

"Wish that gal that saved me was here..." Mozart said, as some memories hit him…

* * *

**About 10 years ago…**

_A young, 6 year old Mozart was in a local pizza place, with his class. He was looking around at the games they had all around._

"_Cool! This is totally radical!" Mozart exclaimed in pure delight. "I'm gonna play the Claw Game to win something for mom and mommy! No, wait! Before that, I'm gonna play Daytona USA! No-no-no, wait!"_

_He then held his stomach as he noticed something._

"_I'm gonna use the bathroom first. That pizza was super-yummy; I had about five slices." Mozart said, as he started to look for the bathrooms._

_Having found the bathrooms, he exited, as he looked around._

"_Now… How do I get back to everyone?" Mozart asked, as he started to walk around. "Hello?"_

_He started to walk around, feeling very lost._

"_Is anyone here?" Mozart asked again, as a voice spoke out to him._

"_Oh, yeah! Your class is in that room… Right next to you."_

_Mozart looked at the room, and without a word, he opened the door…_

…

_...Only for some hands to shove him into the room._

"_Ha! These kindergarteners are easy to fool! HAHAHAHA!" The voice taunted out loud, as they left._

* * *

_Mozart got up from his knees, as he looked around the dark room._

"_Hello? Someone? Anyone?!" Mozart yelled out in panic, as he noticed something else in the room…_

_A purple-clothed animatronic. It's eyes soon glowed a warm yellow, as…_

"_Hello-o-o-o young boy or-or g-girl! Let Ol' PlumPants give y-y-you a h-hug!" The animatronic greeted, along with a music box sounding theme, as it started to slowly move towards Mozart._

"_Anyone?! HELP!" Mozart yelled out, as the animatronic was close to Mozart. Fearing for his life, he swiped at the animatronic, tearing some cloth off of it._

_He backed towards the door, with the cloth in hand, as the animatronic got closer…_

"_Please! STOP!" Mozart yelled out loud, as he closed his eyes, bracing the worst…_

…

…

_...When all of a sudden, the door behind him opened, and he stumbled out._

"_You okay?" A gentle, female voice asked._

_Mozart looked up to see a raven-haired girl around his age, wearing glasses. She had on a red shirt, and a pair of blue pants._

_Mozart couldn't take it anymore, as he buried his head in the young girl's shoulders, crying._

"_Ssshhh, it'll be okay… Let's get you back to your teacher, 'kay?" The young girl suggested._

_Mozart nodded sadly, as he looked at the purple piece of cloth he swiped from the animatronic. Without a word, he pocketed the cloth, as he began to follow the young girl._

* * *

**Present Day**

"Wait, what am I talking about?" Mozart asked. "No bodacious babe would waste her time fighting off an animatronic to save my skin."

The animatronic then stepped into the beams of light illuminating off of Mozart's flash light…

"No way..." Mozart raised an eyebrow.

It was Ol' PlumPants. But not just any PlumPants… There was a huge rip in the stomach area.

"You… You gave me nightmares for weeks!" Mozart glared at PlumPants, clearly recognizing it.

"H-hug! They're f-f-f-free!" PlumPants responded back rather creepily.

Mozart said nothing, as he pressed a button on his bo. All of a sudden, the top of the bo lowered a bit, as what appeared to be an electric prod came coming out.

"I'll give you a free hug..." Mozart muttered, as he ran towards the animatronic, and was ready to jam the prod into the rip, when…

"IRK!" Mozart squeaked out, as he was brought into a tight hug by PlumPants.

"Hug! Everyone g-gets a h-h-hug!" PlumPants said out loud.

Mozart knew he was being crushed by the strength of the animatronic's tight hug. Struggle as he could, he couldn't break free. Even kicking it in the gut was out of the question.

"Crud… There's gotta be something I can do..." Mozart thought, as it became more difficult for him to breathe.

He then looked down at his bo, with the electric prod still active.

"Hmm..." Mozart continued to think, as he pressed some buttons.

The prod retracted, and out came a feather duster.

"Nope. That won't stop the Hug of 201X..." Mozart thought. "Marking it as an X for future use."

Pressing a few more buttons, the duster retracted, and out came a crane-like item, most likely used to grab high things off a shelf.

"Saving it for future use."

Mozart pressed another button, sending out what appeared to be a blast of confetti.

"...When will I ever use the party cannon?" Mozart asked himself, as the hug got tighter.

Pushing yet another button, what appeared to be a magnet came out of the bo. Mozart gave a glare at the animatronic, and…

"Boop!" Mozart exclaimed, as he tapped the magnet on the animatronic's leg.

The animatronic roared in pain, as it let Mozart go. Now with the inventor free, he breathed a few deserved breaths, as he swapped back to the electronic prod.

"Time for the Shock Of This Year!" Mozart yelled out loud, as he ran towards the animatronic, jamming his prod into the animatronic's tear.

The animatronic started to spark, as Mozart released the prod, and ran off, hiding behind a door, as a small explosion followed.

Once the dust settled, Mozart could see that the animatronic was in pieces, not functioning. He jumped for joy, and gave off a grin.

"Bad job, sport… See YOU… Never." Mozart declared, sheathing his bo, as someone was starting to approach the inventor.

The newcomer lifted what appeared to be a small club, as Mozart looked at the destruction he did.

"Maybe I can use the scrap from BogusPants for parts?" Mozart thought, as…

THUNK!

Mozart was instantly knocked out, as his body was dragged into the shadows…

* * *

**Confessional: Victory! ...Sort of.**

**Mozart**: While I did defeat that bogus animatronic… I should have been more careful! -He sighs- I wonder what GENKI and Woodstock are up to, now…

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the Cottage…**

GENKI was watching some wrestling, with Woodstock by her side.

"Aw, come on, ref!" GENKI yelled at the TV. "How did you even miss that chair shot?! He was three feet in front of you!"

Woodstock simply shook his head, almost understanding.

"Man, GENKI knows these fights are scripted for the good guys to always lose, but can you all have a fair fight where the bad guy wins, anyway?" GENKI asked out loud. "...Should GENKI watch soap operas, instead?"

Woodstock simply let out a squeak of agreement, as GENKI changed the channel.

A few seconds later…

"Aw, come on! GENKI knows that Eduardo is Harvey's twin, who died in season 42, which turned out to be a dream that Beatrice was having!" GENKI yelled at the TV. "Everyone knows about that!"

Woodstock nodded in agreement.

* * *

**East Wing**

Steph was fighting off various creatures left and right bare-handed.

"I ain't leaving you idiots the glory of touching MY body." Steph declared, as she stabbed a creature in the eyeball with a make-up brush. She then spat in the socket where the eye was.

Continuing to best the creatures left and right, it seemed she was unstoppable.

"Is that the best you got?" Steph yelled out loud.

She soon ate those words, as a creature came walking up to Steph, towering her by a good few feet.

"Uh… Maybe you are too strong?" Steph asked out loud. "I never saw something THAT pissed since I tricked the wrestling team to forfit their wins thanks to planting an empty bottle marked 'steroids' in one of the lockers..."

Steph then started to run the other way, hoping not to get captured by the creatures.

"Ha! You idiots can't catch me!" Steph taunted out loud. "Cause I am Stephanie George! HAHAHAHA- WHOA!"

Steph soon tripped over what appeared to be a stretched out small intestine, as the creatures caught up to her, with the large one following. Picking her up, she tried her best to wiggle free, but was soon tossed into the Morgue.

"OOF!" Steph grunted as she was tossed on the ground. She soon looked at her surroundings, to see Nelson, still feeling sick to his stomach.

"Steph?" Nelson asked. "For the love of God… Don't look in these slabs!" Nelson pleaded.

"Pfft, who cares? It's most likely some dead old grandpa..." Steph replied back, as she opened one of the slabs… She instantly turned green as a result.

"Warned ya." Nelson retorted.

* * *

**Confessional: Here we go, again!**

**Steph**: -She has an angry expression- What the f***?! How could you even leave those dead bodies in there like that?! -She gags a bit- Euurrgghhh… Excuse me…

* * *

**West Wing**

Xantara and Olivia continued through the halls, defeating any creatures that came their way.

"Man, who knew that horror was messy?" Xantara asked out loud.

"Hey, on the bright side for you, it isn't bloody." Olivia winked back, as the intercom cracked to life.

"Attention, residents! Steph George has been eliminated from play!" Chris said over the intercom. "As thus Twiggy SteelRose."

"SteelRose? Xantara questioned, as Olivia elbowed her.

"Hey, it's a pretty badass last name, if I say so." Olivia smirked back.

"Still… You think everyone's okay?" Xantara questioned out loud. "We haven't heard from anyone all day, and Nelson's stuck in a morgue."

"Relax; I bet they're fine." Olivia replied back. "Heck, you're lucky you got stuck with me!"

Xantara blinked. "Er… How lucky?"

"I learned some various self-defense techniques from my visits to mosh pits. Trust me, you'll be fine." Olivia winked.

"So… That's how you knew the weak spot to those presumed men creatures..." Xantara nodded.

"Hey, creature or not, being kicked in the man parts still hurts." Olivia stated.

"Uh, aren't you a girl, though?" Xantara asked.

"Yeppers! Still doesn't mean that us gals can't feel the pain like boys do!" Olivia replied back.

"I see..." Xantara nodded.

* * *

**Confessional: Here comes the pain!**

**Xantara**: Olivia is kinda… wild. Still, she's a bit of a smartie. And I can feel positive energies coming off of her.

**Olivia**: Hey, despite what the media may say, the punks at the mosh pit made me feel welcome! -She then does a rock-n-roll symbol- Thrash on, guys and gals!

* * *

The two continued on, now drinking some tea, as they spotted a familiar contestant wearing a lot of blue.

"Hey… Is that Moana?" Xantara asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yeppers, she's the only gal I know of that can wear that much blue and still get away with it."

The two then walked up to Moana, who turned around.

"Hey, Olivia and Xantara!" Moana greeted the two. "What a wonderful day today! A wonderful day for a swim!"

Olivia looked at Moana blankly. "Er, do I want to know what was in that seafood platter cooked up last night? We're _miles_ away from a body of water."

"Heck, even miles from a public pool, even." Xantara added.

"Olivia, is it not?" Moana asked, looking at Olivia. "It's a wonderful day for you! You know that Sting guy?"

Olivia grinned in response. "Know him? I adore that bad boy! Still..."

"Well, I been thinking, and… I think it would be best if you have him." Moana finished.

Olivia's eyes went wide. "Wait, really? That's just awesome..." She then realized something, as she frowned. "Wait a minute, here! No blue-blooded, soda drinking Canadian teenage girl just ups and gives away a super-hot bad boy like it's a random Pokemon and gets away with it!"

"Er, which ones are you thinking?" Xantara asked, curious.

"I dunno; something about some Doof from some place called Sin-something..." Olivia answered back. "I don't know; ask Verna! I'm not that much of a gamer!"

"Yeah, plus he did say that he loved you, right from the start!" Moana said out loud.

Olivia then looked at her tea, and splashed Moana with it. Moana then started to spark, as the image of Moana disappeared and was replaced with that of a robot.

"I knew it! False Advertising!" Olivia stated.

Xantara sighed. "My poor tea..."

"Come on, its only me, Moana!" The robot responded back.

"Nope; it's just a wannabee disguised as my rival in this love triangle!" Olivia declared, as she turned towards Xantara. "Xantara, I had enough of this clown. Can we blast it?"

Pretty soon, an arrow whizzed by Olivia, and hit the robot dead center, as Olivia's eyes went wide.

"Way ahead of ya." Xantara responded, holding a bow and some arrows.

"Er, Xantara? What's with going all Robin Hood on that wannabe?" Olivia asked out loud. "I always thought you were peace and love!"

Xantara simply whistled to herself.

* * *

**Confessional: Bullseye!**

**Xantara**: Hey, I have hobbies other than yoga. -She winks at the camera-

**Olivia**: Still, that Moana was more of a ripoff than first hearing about Punky Brewster… Which was a rather good show… Hey, I'm allowed guilty pleasures outside heavy metal, alright?

**Verna**: Hey, for the record, when I did trade away Com-Mons, I at least gave them Pokerus...

* * *

**Still in the West Wing…**

Ellis and Marissa continued through the halls, with Ellis pushing the gurney and Marissa picking off various creatures with her crossbow.

"Yeesh, so many creatures around. How does Chris even manage this show's budget?" Ellis asked.

"Merchandising… Commercials… You know, all that stuff." Marissa answered back. "In fact, I wouldn't be too surprised if we're toys in the near future."

"...You think the kids would enjoy our likelesness as a toy? When they would most likely go for someone like… Well, Korpse?" Ellis asked.

"Everyone has a fan." Marissa reassured. "Heck, even Final Fantasy 6's Gau has his share of fans."

Reaching into the tongue depressor jar, Marissa could see that she was flat out of the sticks.

"Oh… Crud." Marissa muttered. "We're all out of depressors..."

"That, and we're about to head into a huge crowd of these creatures..." Ellis replied back.

"Man! I haven't felt this helplessness since the ending of Phantasy Star 2!" Marissa complained.

The two then looked at each other, as then both nodded.

"We're not helpless yet… Let's plow the road!" Marissa announced out loud.

"Hell yeah!" Ellis replied back, as the two drove right into the crowd of monstrous creatures…

* * *

**East Wing**

Both Drake and Stella were handling creatures on their own, Drake using a 2X4, and Stella with a mike stand she found, as well, as the intercom cracked to life.

"Attention, residents! Ellis Cooke and Marissa Lambert have been eliminated from the challenge!" Chris announced out loud. "Seriously, you try fighting a crowd of creatures via hand to hand techniques, you can really mess your chances up..."

Stella raised an eyebrow, as she stomped on the foot of a creature. "Why would they even try fighting crowds when they knew they had no chance?"

"Beats me..." Drake replied back. "But what do I know about fighting?"

"Well, you're doing fine right now." Stella smiled.

"Hey, helps that they're just robotic." Drake said out loud. "So, they can be repaired..."

But all of a sudden, some pounding was heard, as the ground shaked underneath their feet. Drake turned to see where the noise was coming from, and quickly went white as a ghost.

"Oh, God… No..." Drake muttered in pure fright, as Stella turned to see what was making her friend petrified.

It was a monster, holding a noose, and giving off a dark look at Drake.

"No… Anything but a noose..." Drake muttered, as he was brought into some deep thought.

* * *

_Drake was in his room, his face red with tears, as he was in some deep thought. The messages going through his head said it all…_

_Loser!_

_Retard!_

_You're a smear to our world!_

_Mom should have aborted you!_

_You should be euthanized, you sad sack!_

_You should just die and give the world a favor!_

_Kill yourself!_

_Die!_

_Drake choked out a sob, as he was using some rope to tie something up. He then held it up and examined it._

"_Nice and firm..." Drake said to himself, looking at the noose he just made. "If they want me to die… Then..."_

"_WISH FUCKING GRANTED!"_

* * *

"Drake?" Stella asked, snapping Drake back to reality. "We really should flee."

Drake nodded in agreement, as the two started to flee from the noose monster…

* * *

**Confessional: …**

**Drake**: Seeing that noose… And with that monster holding it… It just came back to me…

**Stella**: The heck was up with Drake? He froze up when he saw that noose…

* * *

Now far away from the noose monster, both Drake and Stella took a few breaths of relief.

"Man… Running can… Take a lot… Outta you..." Stella panted, as she looked at Drake, who had a tear fall down his eye. "Drake? What's wrong?"

Drake stood in silence, as he sighed.

"Everything came back… All at once." Drake muttered.

"Wait, everything? What was everything?" Stella asked. "Was it about that noose? Cause I recall you skipping out on the Noose Fear the other day."

Drake nodded uneasily.

"I see… Well… Did you see a bad cartoon featuring a noose?" Stella asked.

Drake shook his head.

"Okay…" Stella replied, as she did some more thinking. "A bad game featuring some gallows? You did mention that your mom plays video games..."

Drake shook his head again.

"Crap!" Stella cursed, as she did some more thinking. "There's gotta be something which freaked you out back there..."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Stella..." Drake said out loud, as he looked at Stella. "Stella? I have something to say, and if you don't wanna be near me anymore… I understand."

"Drake, I promise, I'll be right near you, no matter what." Stella reassured.

Drake smiled slightly. "Thanks..."

He then frowned, as he took a deep breath.

"About a year ago… I very nearly… Committed suicide." Drake admitted seriously.

Stella was shocked to hear about this. "Drake?! You aren't joking, are you?!"

"Why would I joke about such matters such as this?" Drake replied back seriously.

He then looked at Stella.

"If you want to know the full truth, considering one of us is not voted off… Come seek me at the beach at midnight tonight." Drake requested.

Stella nodded. "I promise."

Drake gave off a slight smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

**West Wing?**

Verna continued running solo, away from any creatures that stood in her path. While she would fight, she figured running was the more obvious solution.

"Man, these guys are relentless! And I haven't ran into a statue yet!" Verna said out loud.

She continued to run, as someone was running her direction…

OOF!

Both teens were down, as one of them got up and approached Verna.

"Hey, need a hand?"

Verna looked up to see Korpse, holding her hand down and smiling. Verna accepted the gesture, as Korpse helped Verna back up.

"Thanks, Korpse… But, how are you here? I thought you were on the East Wing." Verna said out loud.

"This IS the East Wing." Korpse replied back, as she examined Verna some more. "By the way, what's with the feathers in your hair? And wheres Nelson?"

"Well… me and Nelson got encountered by some strange lady, that vomited out birds. He sacrificed himself to save me, and got lobbed in the morgue." Verna explained.

Korpse sighed. Her boyfriend was out of the challenge. But what really intrigued her was that strange lady.

"Hmm… Vomiting out birds… That seems awfully familiar..." Verna pondered, as the intercom cracked to life.

"Residents! Ada Longjohn and Nicholas Rex has been eliminated from the challenge. Just a friendly reminder not to smooch after a victory." Chris stated, as the intercom went off.

Verna gave off a smirk, as Korpse starred at Verna.

"Hey, not like I wanted to do so with Nelson once… Or twice..." Korpse replied back. "Thrice?"

"So, should we classify your kissing as Smoochum levels? Or Jynx levels?" Verna teased.

"Ah, shut up..." Korpse chuckled back.

* * *

**Confessional: Kiss and make up!**

**Verna**: Hey, Latif pulled that same trick when I was crushing on Clemont from Pokemon… (She shuffles her glasses) ...And Edgar Newton from the football team. Hey, he was the only guy who I legit liked. All of the other jocks, however? Judging by their favorite game, how often do you think they get their mouths washed out with soap?

**Korpse**: I didn't mention anyone this, but… -She goes into her pocket, and pulls out a Luvdisc card, sealed in plastic- Kinda found this when I was carting back Nelson after that spider incident back on Amehurst. So… Maybe it IS Jynx levels? MegaJynx, maybe?

* * *

All of a sudden…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two girls looked at each other in alarm.

"That sounded like some serious Jeopardy..." Verna stated.

"Yeah, I haven't heard that loud of a scream since waiting for my Kirby tattoo..." Korpse shivered.

"I think we should help whoever's in trouble..." Verna suggested.

"Good idea; besides, there ain't no rule against a Geek and Popular helping." Korpse replied back.

The two started to run towards the source of the screaming, as they approached an unmarked room. The two gave off a nod, as they stormed inside…

"Attention, residents! Mozart Tonfa, ScoreKorpse, and Verna Wolfe have been eliminated from the challenge!" Chris announced, as the creature dropped off Mozart, and made its exit, past Verna and Korpse.

The two girls were confused, as they saw that they were in the Morgue.

"Wait, seriously?!" Korpse asked out loud. "We only followed the source of the screaming!"

"True, but once someone enters the morgue, you're out, even if it was by accident." Chris replied back, as the intercom switched off.

Korpse sighed, as Verna walked up to her.

"Hey, don't feel down; now's your time to be with your BF." Verna winked.

Korpse gave off a smile. "Well, losing isn't all bad."

Verna watched Korpse walk over to Nelson, who was still sick to his stomach, as she too, walked over to Mozart.

"Mozart, you okay?" Verna asked.

"Yeah, babe… But seriously, I really hate being snuck up on..." Mozart shivered.

"Tell me about it. This is why I don't do any traveling to Orre anytime soon." Verna replied back.

With Korpse and Nelson, the two were chatting. Or rather, the former was comforting the latter.

"Man, I do NOT wanna know how that guy died!" Nelson stated, motioning back at the slab he opened earlier.

"Well, maybe he died… peacefully?" Korpse asked.

"Korpse… Half of his body was missing, with his guts spilling out..." Nelson stated.

"Wow, wicked..." Korpse pondered.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll get any sleep tonight..." Nelson replied back, as he was brought into a kiss by Korpse.

"Don't pull an all-nighter just yet..." Korpse comforted her boyfriend. "Just think about more happier things, okay? That what cheers me up."

"Okay." Nelson smiled back, as he noticed Ada and Nick holding hands. Korpse soon took notice.

"Hey, I bet we can best them at making out..." Korpse whispered into Nelson's ear.

"Wow, in front of everyone present so far?" Nelson asked.

"Well, when everyone so far that's been tossed in is everyone else, and Steph..." Korpse replied back.

"I like those odds!" Nelson exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional: Kissie Kissie!**

**Nelson**: Guess it's time to go up to First Base! ...Is that the right term?

**Marissa**: Man, watching those lovebirds by the corner… I gotta take notes!

* * *

**West Wing**

The trio of Sting, Moana, and Cherri were taking on some squadron of creatures and creepy nurses.

"Man, things are really heating up, guys!" Sting exclaimed, hitting one of the creatures with a crutch.

"I'm quite surprised we survived for this long..." Moana replied back.

"And there's not even any bug creatures around; only human shaped! What a rip!" Cherri stated, as the intercom cracked to life.

"Attention; Thunder… Whatever his last name is, has been eliminated from the challenge!" Chris announced out loud.

"Yikes..." Moana shivered.

"Nevermind that, guys; we gotta flee! This crowd is getting a bit outta control." Sting replied back.

The three agreed, as they started to run from hall to hall, but they found them crowded as a result.

"Damn, there's no exit!" Cherri cursed, as they soon found themselves cornered next to a wall. There was a vent above them. The three soon huddled close to each other, as Sting and Moana got close to each other.

"Sting? If we lose this challenge… I just want you to know..." Moana said out loud.

"Yeah?" Sting asked.

"I..."

But before Moana could finish that sentence, there were a series of small explosions, as they saw that the entire path was being cleared out.

"Er, the heck's happening?" Cherri asked.

"Beats me..." Sting replied back, looking deeper into the semi-darkness.

"Not to mention, I could find some arrows in the vicinity of the explosions..." Moana said out loud.

Soon enough, the owner of the arrow approaching the trio.

"Namaste..."

The three instantly knew who it was.

"Xantara?!" The three said in unison.

* * *

**Confessional: Surprised? Not really?**

**Sting**: Whoa, Xantara saved our skins? Wow, who knew she had it in her?

**Cherri**: She is so rad as hell to be shooting arrows; I always thought she was against firearms… Well, without less fire involved.

* * *

"So, what brings you here?" Moana asked.

"Simple enough; I heard you guys, and both of us tailed you all." Xantara answered.

"Wait, both of us?" Sting asked.

"Hey, Xan?!" A new voice cried out. "I think I made this one mad."

The three looked at each other.

"Olivia?" They asked in unison.

Indeed, it was Olivia, who too, was firing off against the creatures that followed her.

"Hey, Cherri! Hey, bad boy! Hey, the real Moana!" Olivia greeted the three, as she continued to fire.

Moana was puzzled. "The real Moana?"

"Eh, it was something right outta the blue..." Xantara shrugged.

"Hey, what was that statement about making 'this one' mad?" Sting asked out loud.

The group soon got their answer, as what soon approached them was a monstrosity of a creature… It towered the contestants, as it looked down upon them, drooling along the way.

"Dudes? I think that's the Queen..." Cherri stated.

"You sure about that?" Xantara asked, suddenly looking frightened, as the intercom cracked to life.

"Attention, residents! Grace Celery and Heidi Fieldgoal have been eliminated from the challenge!" Chris announced out loud.

"Chris, NOT the time OR place to announce that!" Moana scolded the host.

"Gee, sorry… Didn't realize you were facing off against death itself..." Chris replied back.

Olivia began to fire off arrows at the queen, as Xantara started to back up in total fear. Soon noticing the air vent, she jumped into it in fright, and began to crawl away in it, as the remaining teens soon began to fight the creature.

"Wait, what about Xan-?" Cherri asked.

"No time; we can escape later! Right now, we got a queen to kill!" Moana announced, as the trio joined Olivia in battle…

* * *

A few minutes later, the four were in the Morgue.

"Well… That stings..." Cherri pouted, as she looked at Sting. "No pun intended."

"No worries." Sting replied back.

* * *

**East Wing**

Both Drake and Stella were busy getting their bearings straightened out.

"Yikes, I haven't been this lost since watching a single episode of Pickle and Peanut..." Drake pondered.

"I'm still kinda newbish at the whole cartoon thing, but I'll take your word for it." Stella nodded back.

They then heard some banging above them, as they looked up to see an air vent. It soon collapsed above them, sending a familiar figure down in front of them. The two were concerned.

"Hey, is that Xantara of the Geeks?" Drake asked, as he ran towards Xantara, who was motionless.

Stella followed, as she felt Xantara's body.

"She's still alive, thankfully..." Stella said, as Drake breathed a sigh of relief.

All of a sudden, they could see that they were soon surrounded by various creatures.

The two gave off a silent nod, as they started to go into the fray…

* * *

It didn't take long for the two to be captured, and tossed in the Morgue, followed by Xantara's unconscious body, who was placed on the ground.

"Wait, you gotta be kidding us… We ALL lost the challenge?!" Steph exclaimed.

"Correctamundo, Steph! But in all seriousness, this wasn't a part of my plan, at all..." Chris replied back as he entered the Morgue.

"Then, what was?" Ada asked.

"I'm quite surprised that you didn't even find ONE statue." Chris replied back, ignoring Ada. "And now with this challenge being a tie… I now gotta announce a quadruple elimination!"

Everyone was shocked, alarmed, and angry at this.

"A quadruple elimination?! You said that this would be a double boot, not four people going home at once!" Marissa stated.

"And someone on the Geeks is unconscious right now! This is seriously unfair to both parties!" Sting also said, angry.

"Yeah, I agree! This is beyond unfair, and I know unfair!" Korpse declared.

Chris sighed. "Finnneee… If you want it your way… Since Xantara was the last person tossed in here, that means that she wins it for the Geeks."

The Geeks smiled at that announcement. While there weren't any cheering going on, they knew they were safe for another day.

"And as for your reward for surviving, you win yourselves a $1,000 shopping spree each!" Chris continued on, as he looked at the Populars. "As for the Pops… Two of your days on this show are numbered. Now… Let's quit this hospital."

"With me, driving." Heidi stated. "Cause knowing our luck, with you behind the wheel, we end up in a Creepypasta."

* * *

**Confessional: Well, a victory is a victory, I guess…**

**Nelson**: ...I hope Xantara is alright…

**Olivia**: Damn, poor Xantara… I'm not sure what happened back there, but I really hope she's alright.

* * *

**The Cottage**

Twiggy was presenting some small snacks for Heidi and Grace, who was watching a game on TV in the Living Room.

"Go, go, go, go! YEAH!" Heidi cheered out loud, as she gave a high-five to Grace, who returned the gesture.

"Wow, who knew he could go deep?" Grace asked.

"Hell, anyone could do that." Heidi winked.

"Er, guys?" Twiggy asked. "I've got some nachos and cheese for you two to munch on."

Heidi grinned. "Thanks, Twiggy!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Grace replied back.

As the three were snacking on the chips, a thought hit Twiggy.

"You know, a thought hit me… I'm kinda worried about tonight's vote." Twiggy said out loud. "With two people going tonight, it's for sure going to be a duo who's order is up."

"Yeah, I'm kinda worried, too. Still, who do we even vote for?" Heidi asked.

"Hmm… If I may suggest a duo to send packing, how about Ada and Nick?" Grace suggested. "They're the closest of our team by far."

"Yeah, tell me about it; they even managed to out-make out Korpse and Nelson!" Heidi said out loud. "I always thought Geoff and Bridgette could do that!"

While the three were still talking, Steph approached the three, ignoring the sports playing on TV.

"Hey, if I may interrupt, I got a suggestion..." Steph said out loud.

"Yeah, what about?" Heidi asked.

"Why take out one duo… When we can take out two all at once?" Steph suggested. "You two saw it; Ada and Nick, as thus Korpse and Nelson are the closest duos currently."

"But Nelson is part of the Geeks… How would that work out?" Grace asked.

"Trust me, once he finds out his GF is gone..." Steph answered rather deviously. "Now, I am off to ask the others… Ciao!"

Steph then left the room, leaving the three rather speechless… To a point.

"Dudes… What do we even do?" Heidi asked out loud.

* * *

Korpse was heading towards one of the rooms on the Populars side, as she noticed half of the Geeks outside one of the bedroom doors on their end.

"Xantara still out like a light?" Korpse asked out loud.

"Yep; it's been a couple hours, now." Moana replied back.

"We're just hoping she's gonna be okay." Cherri said out loud.

Korpse nodded. "As for me, I got some business to discuss with some members of my group. Later!"

Korpse left, as she walked back to her main objective at hand…

* * *

Stella was watching cartoons, while Drake was laying down on his bed, doing some thinking.

"Yeesh, Angelica is a witch with a capital B!" Stella exclaimed.

"Yeah, she is..." Drake replied back, not looking at the TV. "And don't bother about looking for that robot cat; he's just your usual 'Sir Does Not Appear In This Cartoon' type of character."

Stella looked back at Drake.

"Still thinking about tonight, huh?" Stella asked.

"Yeah..." Drake answered back, as there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened, and Korpse stepped inside.

"Hey, you two." Korpse said out loud. "Guys? You have any idea who you two should vote for?"

"Well, we haven't decided yet." Stella replied back.

"Hmm… If it'll help you two out, what about Steph?" Korpse suggested. "I mean, think about it; she just oozes rottenness all around, and I know rotten."

Drake went wide-eyed in fear, as Korpse noticed Drake's expression.

"...Or we can always vote for someone else?" Korpse asked. "I mean, everyone that I'm really close to is geeking it out on the Geeks, so I'm kinda a free vote."

Drake was still freaked out.

"Uh… Did I come at a bad time?" Korpse asked. "Maybe I should leave..."

Korpse walked out of the room, and closed the door behind her as Stella looked at Drake in concern.

"Drake, what's with you? I never seen you this freaked out before..." Stella said out loud.

"...Stella? Can we not vote for Steph?" Drake requested.

"Why? Korpse did say that she's-" Stella started to say as…

"Please… Can we vote for someone else? Anyone else?" Drake asked, almost begging in a fearful tone.

Stella sighed. "Okay, we can vote for someone else. Still, what's gotten into you?"

"Nevermind…" Drake quickly said.

"Now… As for who I would suggest, how about Grace?" Stella asked out loud.

"Actually, why not both Nick and Grace?" Drake replied back. "We interacted with them the least, and… I'm not one for parties."

Stella gave off a gentle smile. "Okay, we'll vote for Nick and Grace."

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, something deep's happening…**

**Drake**: -He is fearful- I can't let out what's been happening with me involving Steph to Stella! My secret is on the line, here!

**Stella**: Man, what's gotten into Drake? He been this way since encountering that noose monster… I'm worried about both of us. I should ask somebody about tonight's vote. As thus get Drake some lemonade. That always makes me feel better…

**Glass of Lemonade: **-The ice in the glass clink, as it bubbles a bit-

* * *

Elsewhere, Heidi and Grace were still watching the game on TV. Heidi looked down at their bowl of nachos, and saw that they were running on empty.

"Yikes, we're nearly out of chips! And we got plenty of cheese dip!" Heidi exclaimed. "I'm gonna get some more, 'kay?"

Heidi then got up, but before she could leave…

"...Heidi?"

Heidi turned back around. "Yeah, Grace?"

"I… think we should vote for Thunder..." Grace meekly said out loud.

Heidi was alarmed. "Wait, you're frontin' me… What about our deal with Twiggy?"

"It's not that, but what about his injury?" Grace asked.

"You DO know that he's crushing on Twiggy, do you?" Heidi questioned back.

"Uh..."

"Look, it's a Double Boot, and we're as much in jeopardy as anyone on this team. We follow Twiggy's plan, and we're set." Heidi explained back.

Grace nodded back. "Yeah, you're right… Still…"

Heidi said nothing, but got close to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thunder'll be fine for a few more days, don't worry." Heidi reassured her friend, as she left the room.

Grace touched her cheek, as she blushed a deep red.

* * *

Thunder was on his bed, resting before the vote, while Twiggy was sitting on her bed, chatting with him.

"Thunder? So, we agree on this?" Twiggy asked. "We're voting out Ada and Nick tonight, right?"

"Yeah, but..." Thunder muttered.

"But what?"

"I'm kinda worried about getting votes myself, due to my injuries and all..." Thunder continued. "Curse these broken ribs..."

Just then, Steph burst the door, looking panicked.

"Guys! Big news!" Steph announced out loud. "I just heard from Heidi, Grace, Ada, and Stella that they're voting for Thunder!"

"What?!" Thunder exclaimed, as he got up quickly, but winced in pain.

"Easy, Thunder..." Twiggy said gently.

"It's true! They plan on voting for you, unless you work with me and vote for Korpse." Steph explained.

Twiggy nodded. "We'll think on it."

"Well, you better hurry; they could call for us at anytime." Steph said, as she walked out the room. Once she was gone, Twiggy closed the door.

"Are we really gonna trust her?" Thunder asked.

"Don't worry; we're still sticking to our original plan of Ada and Nick, okay?" Twiggy reassured her friend.

Thunder smiled back.

"Now, let me check your ribs for a moment, okay?" Twiggy asked.

* * *

Heidi was in the kitchen, getting some more chips, as Stella entered the room.

"Hey, Heidi." Stella said, as she looked in the fridge, and grabbed up a Yoo-Hoo.

"Hi, Stella." Heidi greeted the Idol.

"So… Still thinking about tonight's vote?" Stella asked.

"Isn't that on everyone's minds?" Heidi questioned. "All I heard so far were some names… But so far, neither you or Drake's names have popped up."

Stella breathed a sigh of relief. She and Drake were safe tonight…

"So, I've been thinking about voting for Nick and… Well, someone else." Stella stated. "It was gonna be Steph, but Drake doesn't want to vote for her."

"I'm not sure why, you don't think he has a crush on her..." Heidi said out loud. "Besides, I find you and Drake to be a more cuter couple, anyway."

Stella blushed a bit at that statement. "Hey… I don't know, either."

"In either case, I'm gunning for Ada and Nick. If they can get complete control of this game, we'll never stand a chance! It'll be like going against the 2009 New England Patriots!" Heidi explained.

Stella blinked. "Er, come again?"

"We're worm food if we don't boot Ada and Nick out tonight!" Heidi answered back. "Plus, all they do is kiss, anyway."

"So do you?" Stella asked. "Or have thoughts of kissing Grace?" Stella asked. "Yeah, kinda heard you talking to yourself in the shower."

Heidi sighed in defeat. "This cottage needs soundproof shower stalls..."

* * *

Ada and Nick were in their room, cuddling and drinking a Mountain Dew.

"This is the life..." Ada said, with a smile.

"You've said it." Nick replied back. "Nice job in keeping a target off our backs."

"Hey, if we make it to the Finals..." Ada winked. "Just imagine the kinda DJ set-up we can get with all that green."

"So… We voting for Korpse and Steph?" Nick asked.

"Correct-o!" Ada replied back. "They're true toughies in their own right."

"Now… Wanna kiss before the ceremony?" Nick suggested.

Ada grinned, as she took Nick in for a make-out session.

* * *

Drake was watching cartoons, while doing some thinking, as Steph burst into the room, walked over to Drake, and held him up by his shirt.

"Okay, listen and listen good. I want for you to vote for Korpse." Steph ordered.

"But… What if I don't?" Drake asked nervously.

Steph then pulled Drake more closer.

"Well… Do you think everyone will mind if I… I don't know… Share your secret?" Steph answered fiercely, as she let Drake go.

Drake went wide-eyed. Steph knew the one thing she can use in order to control him.

"Okay! I'll vote for you!" Drake answered back in fear. "Please, don't release my secret!"

"Good. I knew you would see things my way..." Steph gave off an evil smirk, as she left Drake's room.

Drake only stood there in stunned silence, as the intercom buzzed to life.

"Populars! Time to send two of your off into the wild blue yonder!" Chris announced out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Talk about stunning…**

**Drake**: What do I even do? Do I even listen to Steph? Or do I listen to my heart?

**Steph**: He's just like putty to me… And the best thing? While I have his secret, he's under MY control. And there's nothing no flat-chested, star-faced bimbo can do about it… -She gives off an evil smirk-

* * *

On one of the balconies, Nelson was watching the ceremony from afar, feeling worried.

"Korpse… I hope you make it..." Nelson said to himself, as someone approached him.

"Nel, she'll be fine; I promise."

Nelson looked behind him to see Olivia, smiling genuinely.

"I know, but… I heard some rumors about her getting a possible vote." Nelson said out loud.

"A tough girl like her? She's in good hands, I promise." Olivia reassured.

Nelson nodded back, as he continued to watch the ceremony from afar…

* * *

**Confessional: Quite the trouble with being on two different teams, huh?**

**Olivia**: Hey, I may be a metalhead, a lover of piercings and tattoos, and wanting to find the bestest bad boy around, but I still care deeply for the little guy…

* * *

**The Garden of Survival**

Currently, the Populars were sitting on stone benches, waiting for Chris to approach them. Ada and Nick both held hands, Grace was eating an apple, Drake was drawing in his sketchbook, while Steph gave off a glare at Drake, but he paid her no mind.

"Gee, aren't we a talkative bunch?" Heidi exclaimed.

"You were saying?" Korpse asked, not looking up from her 3DS.

A few minutes passed, as Chris entered the picture.

"Populars! In just a few minutes, you'll be sending off two of your fellow residents! But, as per usual, I've got some questions to dish out." Chris announced.

"Go for it." Ada nodded.

"Now… First off, Stella! You and Drake were the longest lasting contestants in the challenge. Do you and Drake feel in any danger of being sent home tonight?" Chris asked.

"Well, I have to say… we're in safe hands tonight." Stella smiled back.

"I see… Second question goes to… Drake! What was the deal with that noose monster from earlier?"

Drake gave off a glare.

"Ah, I see… No comment. And third? Korpse! Now that you and Nelson are an item, what are your thoughts are if the both of you reach Merge?"

"Well, play hard, outwit, and reach the finale… Together." Korpse replied back with a gentle smile. "Granted, even if I win, I'll halfsies the prize with him."

"Okay, now with that said, it's time to make your votes!" Chris announced.

* * *

**Confessional: Vote Time! Make it count!**

**Stella**: I'm going for my plan; Grace and Ada. I just hope Heidi and Nick'll understand we mean no harm.

**Thunder**: Ada and Nick for me. I'm sorry, Party Pals… But what if you two decide to make out in the middle of a challenge?

**Steph**: Drake better not mess this one up… As for my votes? Korpse and Nick. Might as well wreck the Tranny's morale as well.

**Drake**: ...Okay, my decision's made up. I vote for-

* * *

Once the last votes were cast by Heidi, Chris came out with several potato chip bags, as usual.

"Once I call out your name, come up and receive your potato chip bag! Heidi..."

"Stella..."

"Twiggy..."

"Drake..."

"Thunder..."

"Steph..."

"Grace..."

It all came down to three contestants… Korpse, Ada, and Nick. The three were nervous, as a result.

"Korpse… Ada… Nick..." Chris said out loud. "This is the final bag of chips for the evening. And tonight, it goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Korpse."

Korpse breathed a sigh of relief, as she received her potato chip bag, as Ada and Nick got up.

"Well, guess this party's over." Ada said out loud.

Nick grinned. "Oh no, it's not..."

"Now, if anyone wants to see Ada and Nick off, feel free to do so!" Chris announced.

The two lovebirds passed by the crowd of Populars, as Steph looked livid…

* * *

**Confessional: I'm going out, so let's get this party ended!**

**Steph**: What the actual FUCK?! I told Drake to vote for Korpse! Ugh! He is going to hear it from me!

* * *

Ada and Nick were on a Dock, while Grace and Heidi were saying their goodbyes.

"Farewell, Ada and Nick!" Heidi said out loud. "May you host lots of parties at the Playa..."

"You bet we will!" Ada replied back.

"Hey, give her a kiss for me, will ya?" Grace winked at Nick.

"You got it!" Nick replied back, as a boat pulled up, and both Ada and Nick boarded. It quickly sped off into the night, as the other Populars were watching.

"As for everyone else, you're safe… For now." Chris announced, surprising the campers.

"I wish he would do that softly..." Grace said out loud, in which Heidi nodded in agreement.

* * *

The Populars soon started to head inside, as Drake was pulled into the garden by a rather pissed off Steph.

"What the fuck?! Why didn't you do as I said and voted for Korpse?!" Steph yelled into Drake's face. "There could have been a tie, Ada could have won, and Korpse could have been sent packing, but no!"

"I… just thought she wouldn't get any votes… I'm sorry..." Drake apologized.

He was then met with a hard slap across the face, and then pulled up to Steph's face.

"That is NOT gonna cut it for me. You know how screwed I am if I reveal your secret! Now, next time… You vote with me. No matter what..." Steph ordered.

Drake did some thinking… Would she really share his secret? He then remembered… She's Steph.

"I promise…" Drake muttered, as Steph let him go.

"Good. Glad you see things my way…" Steph said, smirking deviously.

He could only look at her in shock, as he noticed Stella heading back inside.

"Midnight, Stella… Please come..." Drake muttered to himself.

* * *

**Xantara and Nelson's Room**

Some moaning was coming from someone in the room…

"Ugghh… What happened? Where am I?"

The figure looked around to see some of their friends were huddled around her bed.

"Xantara! You're awake!" Nelson exclaimed.

Xantara blinked, as she slowly sat up in her bed.

"All I know is that I crawled into the vents during the challenge, it broke underneath me, and..." Xantara said, as she realized something. "Wait, the challenge!"

"It's over… Been over for a long time." Moana said out loud.

"Yeah, you single-handedly won it for us, accidentally!" Olivia exclaimed.

"And while you were knocked out, we all stayed close to your bed, until you came to." Nelson said.

"We wanna hang out with you later, if you're feeling up to it." Moana offered.

Xantara gave off a warm smile.

"Thanks, guys..." Xantara said out loud.

"Now… We won this shopping spree for winning the challenge, but we decided to delay our trip until you felt better." Moana stated. "If you want..."

"Nah, it's fine… You guys go ahead and shop." Xantara declined.

"Well, we'll bring you back something." Nelson nodded in response.

* * *

**At a Shopping Square in town…**

Olivia and Cherri were both in what appeared to be a store with both of their interests in mind.

"Holy s***… Anarchy symbols… Skulls… Fire… I entered punk heaven!" Olivia exclaimed, as she began to look at some of the clothing options they had on the racks.

Cherri shook her head playfully, as she began to look around the store herself.

"Hmm… I wonder if there's anything scorpion themed..." Cherri pondered, as she began to look at the clothes on display.

She looked at one of the clothes, as someone tugged at Cherri's shirt. She looked down and saw who was doing it.

It was a tween girl, wearing almost the same style of clothes that Cherri was wearing. She even had pink highlights like Cherri, as well.

"Hey, you're Cherri, from the TV!" The young girl said out loud. "You're my hero!"

Cherri blushed modestly. "Thanks…"

"In fact, thanks to you, I got into bugs! I always thought they were icky, but now? They're awesome!" The young girl continued. "In fact, I wanna be just like you!"

Cherri chuckled. "Really? Cool..."

"Now..." The young girl took out what appeared to be a bug book. "Can you autograph my bug book?"

Cherri looked at the bug book, and smiled as she took out a pen, and signed it. She soon gave it back to the young girl.

"To my biggest fan, Cherri BittenByte." The young girl read. "PS: Get started on training your body for needles early if you truly wanna be like me… Winky face."

"Hey, getting tattooed can hurt your first time around." Cherri stated.

The young girl nodded, as she grinned. "Can I touch it?"

Cherri rolled up her sleeve, revealing her scorpion tattoo, as the young girl rubbed her finger across it.

"Cool..."

"Glad you like it." Cherri replied back.

"But, where's your friend?" The young girl asked.

Cherri suddenly realized… She left Olivia to her own devices.

"Crap, left Olivia on her own! Er… Last advice I can give you? Clean and disinfect your future piercings daily, stay in school, and say no to drugs!" Cherri said out loud, as she walked away.

The young girl looked at Cherri in the store, and smiled.

"Cherri… You're the coolest..."

* * *

Now outside the dressing rooms, Cherri was waiting.

"Hey, what took so long?" Olivia asked.

"Eh, nothing really..." Cherri shrugged. "Just got a bit sidetracked, that's all."

"Well… Feast your eyes… on THIS." Olivia exclaimed.

The dressing room doors opened, and Olivia stepped out…

She was wearing a black and purple-trimmed t-shirt with an anarchy symbol on it, a denim skirt with a fire motif on it, black socks, purple sneakers, and had on some spiked bracelets.

"There we go; no more of this cute Baka crap." Olivia said out loud. "I feel like… Well, myself."

Cherri grinned. She now saw the TRUE Olivia: The metalhead she was destined to be.

"You look really badass!" Cherri complimented, giving Olivia a thumbs up.

"Thanks! Now… How about we hit up the local piercing place?" Olivia asked. "I'm sure we can get away with a bellybutton piercing-"

"Er, Olivia? There aren't any parlors for miles, dude." Cherri answered.

"Wait, what?" Olivia asked. "Then… tattoo parlor? Maybe we can get inked?"

"None of that, either." Cherri shrugged.

"Crap..." Olivia snapped her fingers in frustration, as Cherri patted Olivia on the back.

"Baby steps, Olivia… Baby steps..."

* * *

Both Olivia and Cherri stepped out of the store, as they could see Sting and Moana sharing an ice cream, and laughing. Olivia could only scowl silently.

"Hey, I'm sure there's still some cookies and cream at the ice cream place. Let's go get some, okay?" Cherri offered.

"Okay..." Olivia replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: Ouch…**

**Olivia**: Augh, they're already at the eating ice cream together stage! Ugh, I gotta step up my game! -She looks worried- ...Is it even possible at this point?

* * *

With Sting and Moana, they were indeed eating the ice cream together and laughing.

"So, is it true that your dad's a clown?" Moana asked. "Did he teach you any tricks?"

"Well..." Sting said, as he looked around. Seeing a couple of cans on top of a garbage can, he started to juggle them around, and finished off by having them land in the garbage can. A small group clapped for the Cheerful Emo.

"I guess that answers my question..." Moana giggled.

"Hey, life should be high-contrast laughter." Sting said out loud. "It's more or less my saying ever since I started dressing emo."

Moana smiled, as she looked up at the stars.

"You also have some high-contrast love in ya?" Moana asked.

"Well, who knows, to be honest?" Sting asked, blushing deeply, also looking up at the stars.

* * *

**Confessional: How about a High-Contrast Confession? No?**

**Sting**: Yeah, love's a strange thing. Plus, I found out that we both love the same kind of ice cream: Chocolate Cookies and Cream.

**Moana**: Wow, who knew I would fall in love with someone dressing like an emo?

* * *

In another shop, Nelson and Mozart were waiting outside a dressing room.

"Man, this shop is awesome!" Nelson exclaimed, as he held up a hat depicting a squid. "Look, I found an inkling hat for my sister's collection!"

"And I found something for both my moms back at home." Mozart replied back, looking in his bag.

"I also picked up something for Xantara, too." Nelson said, as he sighed. "Hope she's okay."

"Nelson?" Verna said from inside the dressing room. "Xantara's a tough gal; she'll be a-okay in the morn."

"Still… It almost looked like she ignored me, all day, to be honest..." Nelson replied back, as Mozart put a comforting hand on Nelson's shoulder.

"Dude, the babe still cares for you; don't sweat it." Mozart said out loud.

"Yeah; she still likes you." Verna added. "Okay! You all ready to see the whole NEW me? My TRUE self?"

Both boys nodded in response, as they stood in front of the dressing room, as it opened.

She was wearing a pink-sleeved t-shirt, with a BeaconBadge from Pokemon as a decal on the front, light blue pants with some Pokeball markings, orange and blue sandals, and on top of her head was a hat of a Drifloon, only it was a pale yellow. She also had on some blue and pink wristbands, and had a necklace with a Pokeball charm on it.

"And I'm only 95% done; I still gotta add in the purple highlights." Verna winked.

"Same can be said for me." Nelson said, holding up a can of blue dye, as he looked at Mozart. "Mozart, your thoughts?"

"You look awesome, babe!" Mozart complimented out loud.

Verna smiled warmly. "Thanks, Mozart! Man, I feel ALIVE in this get-up! I feel like I can truly accomplish anything in my path!"

"Or in other words… To be the very best?" Mozart asked.

"Like no one ever was?" Nelson added.

Verna chuckled. "Guys, what if we attract a crowd?"

"Then… Autograph No Jitsu away?" Mozart shrugged.

* * *

**Confessional: Verna has Evolved!**

**Verna**: Eh, being on the Geeks taught me one thing; just be yourself. And since my popularity's sunk… Who cares? I rather be training and solving math ANY day of the week.

**Mozart**: Yeah, after what happened a few days ago on Skype, Verna deserves to be happy. Heck, I even went ahead and got some new sandals for town traveling. Challenges, however, I shall stick to my bare flats!

**Nelson**: I also went against Xantara's wishes and got her a new necklace. -He holds up what appeared to be a seashell on a string- I think she'll like it. I also got some new earrings for Korpse, as well. Ultra Balls FTW! As well as anything Nintendo.

* * *

Ellis and Marissa were walking through the streets, with shopping bags in their hands.

"Who knew there were dragon themed pajama pants in that store? I been looking for those for months!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Heck, you even found some DnD books as well." Ellis replied back.

"Oh, just imagine the campaigns our guild will have after the show is over..." Marissa grinned.

The two continued walking, as…

"Oh, my God!" A new voice said out loud. "Are you two… Actually dating?"

Both Ellis and Marissa blushed a deep red, as they held hands.

"Hey, check it out! Hottest couple of this year!" Another voice said out loud.

"They're really breaking the mold!" Yet another voice said.

"Look, we don't want any trouble..." Ellis requested.

"Like, just chill; we aren't gonna demean you or anything. We're just huge Ellis and Marissa shippers." The first voice gently said out loud.

"Yeah, you two are one of, if not the sweetest couples around." The second voice added.

Marissa noticed that a lot of people were watching, now.

"I think we're aggro'ing a crowd..." Marissa said out loud.

"So… Are you two even gonna kiss?" The third voice asked.

Both Ellis and Marissa were blushing deeply, as Marissa pulled Ellis closer.

"How about we both preform our most powerful kiss spell?" Marissa asked.

"You got it-" Ellis said, as Marissa pulled Ellis close to her face, as the two wrapped their arms around, and the two gave each other a kiss to each other.

The crowd around them cheered loudly, as the kiss lasted for a long time. And as soon as they separated…

"So… Are we official, now?" Ellis asked.

Marissa nodded. "Yeppers! That, and we were practically dating, anyway."

The new couple continued on their merry way, now with their arms around each other.

* * *

**Confessional: Kiss! Kiss! Fall in love!**

**Ellis**: Wow, my first true kiss… This'll be a day I'll never forget; no lie, and no joke! -He blushes deeply- She really did put a spell on me.

**Marissa**: -She is blushing- I've a feeling that our future is bright… Brighter than ever before.

* * *

Chris was standing on the Dock, ready to give out the outro.

"And so, the Party Duo is gone! And with that, the unfortunate loss of the Wub. Sad, I know. But what will happen next time? Will Olivia just up and give up on Sting? Will the Populars bounce back? Will Drake be back to his normal self? And who'll be the next one out? Find out next time! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Geeks VS. Populars!"

* * *

**The Playa**

The boat docked, as both Ada and Nick departed, as Kade was awaiting the two.

"Ada! Nick!" Ada yelled out loud, as she brought the two in for a hug.

"Kade!" Ada returned the hug. "Sorry we lost..."

"Eh, who cares? Now we got more time to party!" Kade replied back.

"You got it! Yento even crafted you a makeshift DJ board!" Benny said out loud, coming out from the Playa's building.

"Cool… Can we see?" Ada asked.

"Follow me..." Benny replied back, as the three started to follow the sword fan.

* * *

**Back at the Cottage, at Midnight…**

Stella was walking through the garden at the back of the Cottage, in the darkness of the night, as she was looking for Drake.

"Hello? Drake? Are you around?" Stella asked, holding a flashlight.

She saw, on one of the benches, Drake… Sitting there, drawing in his sketchbook.

"Stella… You came." Drake said out loud. "I found a blind spot..."

Stella got close to Drake, as she sat next to him.

"Drake, the cameras are off for the night, but… Just listen… If you don't want to..." Stella gently said, as…

"Shhh… Stella? I trust you. Have trusted you for a long time. And now..."

…

…

…

…

"...I want to tell you… Everything."

* * *

**VOTES**

**Ada - Korpse and Steph**

**Nick - Korpse and Steph**

**Steph - Korpse and Nick**

**Twiggy - Ada and Nick**

**Thunder - Ada and Nick**

**Heidi - Ada and Nick**

**Grace - Thunder and Nick**

**Stella - Grace and Ada**

**Drake - Grace and Ada**

**Korpse - Steph and Nick**

* * *

**Eliminated: Lance, Yolei, Yentoulis, Kade, Benny, Ron, Ada, Nick**

* * *

Elimination Notes: Ada and Nick

Way back before I wrote GvP, Ada was originally I created to be a love interest to one of Brandon's characters for a birthday RP on Skype. (It was… Something. It involved CB's Betilla fighting Kasimar at one point, Live A Live style, at that.) However, spending time with Ada and writing for her had me gradually build upon her character before I decided to make her as her own character. Her character is a simple archetype of those "Party Animals" that show up a lot in older stories, but I think I gave her complexity with her backstory of her failed cheerleading career and her blossoming romance with Nick.

As for Nicholas, AKA Nick, he was more or less someone who got "corrupted" by Ada and Kade's teachings, which eventually led to him changing his life and personality around, along with a new wardrobe, to boot. It's actually a shame that both Ada and Nick weren't able to have much of a presence in their few episodes but that was mainly because so much had happened with other character's arcs. I think Ada added a lot more of a lightheartedness to the story since she wasn't much for strategy and always was up for having a good time, as thus Nick trying out new things, such as dubstep music and soda.

Their stories trailed a bit since after hooking up with each other, they didn't need to do much with the story, which is why I decided to take both of them out together.

**[1]**: Yeah, it was something that happened in the Total Drama RP, where an intern got ate by an alligator.

NEXT TIME: Drake shares his story...


	30. Hospital Havoc -Part 3-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**WARNING: **This part is going to be dark. It will contain some triggers, and some touchy subjects. If you're a younger reader, I do advise you to read with an adult or older sibling.

This part, we delve deep into Drake's past.

No joke to start us up this time...

* * *

Underneath the starry skies in the cottage garden, Drake was sitting next to Stella, as she was starting to listen fully.

"Stella? What I am about to say may shock you… If you still don't want to be my friend, I fully understand." Drake said seriously.

"Drake, no matter what you say, I'll still be your friend." Stella replied back gently.

"Okay..." Drake said, as he took a huge breath. "I'm… autistic. There… I said it. If you want to abandon me..."

Stella took Drake's hand and patted it gently. "Drake, that'll never happen. Still, I'm so sorry..."

"I gotten used to it..." Drake sighed.

"Still, why didn't you tell me this before? Or anyone for that matter?" Stella asked. "We would have accepted it..."

"Well..." Drake started to say, as he remembered what would happen if he told anyone about his situation…

"I was afraid to..."

"Drake, you don't have to be afraid..." Stella said gently.

"I would rather keep it to myself..." Drake replied back.

"Okay… Still, is that all?" Stella asked.

"Nope..." Drake answered back. "Along with my autism, I… Well, get comfy; this is going to take a while."

"Already done." Stella replied with a smile.

"Needless to say, I wasn't always this scared and withdrawn..." Drake said out loud. "In fact, growing up, I was rather… different. I kept to myself, usually, but I was more or less optimistic."

* * *

**About a few years ago…**

It was elementary school, and an eleven year old Drake was sitting underneath a tree, drawing up something in a notepad.

"Okay, this shall be Hikari's time to shine!" Drake declared to himself happily. "Hikari, the Albino Squirrel, against his rival, Foxhound the Wolf, in a tennis match for the ages. Maybe they can share an ice cream after this?"

But during his drawing spree, he didn't notice that recess has ended, and he was still drawing.

"Okay, Hikari's got the advantage… Here comes the serve, and-" Drake said out loud, as…

"...Drake?"

"EEP!" Drake yelped out, as he looked up to see a girl looking down at him.

"Sorry! Mrs. Kelvin asked me to get you." The girl said out loud. "Recess ended about 5 minutes ago."

Drake sighed. "I… got too into my drawings again, did I, Starr?"

Starr couldn't help but giggle gently.

"You're not alone; I get that way too, when I'm practicing my serve." Starr said out loud.

"Guess we're both one of a kind, huh?" Drake asked, as Starr smiled.

"Let's get back to class, okay?" Starr suggested.

"Yeah, this is the third time this happened." Drake answered, blushing in embarrassment as he started to follow Starr…

* * *

"Wow, you were quite a cheerful child." Stella said out loud.

"Key word… Were." Drake replied back. "But soon Elementary School would end, and I would enter pure hell come September..."

"Middle school?" Stella asked.

Drake nodded silently.

* * *

About a year passed, and Drake was now in Middle school. He was in the halls, as some of the upperclassmen were eying daggers at him.

"Pfft, look at the giant..."

"He looks so weird."

"What a freak."

"I'd stay away from him, he looks violent."

"Definitely a problem child."

Drake ignored the taunts made seemingly to himself, as he started to make his way to his class…

"Hey, you!"

Drake looked to the side, to see someone standing near the lockers.

"Yes, you!"

"Who are you?" Drake asked.

"Why, I'm Chad." Chad greeted. "And you seem like a stand-up guy. I think I may like hanging with you."

Drake smiled, as he shook Chad's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Drake exclaimed.

"So… Tell me about yourself..." Chad said out loud.

"Well..." Drake began to say…

* * *

"And soon enough, I became fast friends with Chad… While the bullying still occurred, it wasn't as frequent. When he was around me, they stopped right then and there." Drake said out loud. "We were one of a kind, at that..."

"Then what happened next?" Stella asked, very interested.

"Well, it was one day, during school…" Drake continued…

* * *

A year passed, and both Drake and Chad were in class. They were both waiting for the teacher to arrive, all while Drake was showing Chad his latest drawings.

"Cool… You must really adore that albino squirrel, hm?" Chad complimented.

"Yeah, he's more or less one of my favorite characters I have in my arsenal." Drake answered.

"In either case, there's going to be a party this Friday night at a friend of mine's. Maybe… You can come?" Chad offered.

Drake did some thinking, as he smiled.

"Sure; I'll be there!" Drake accepted.

"Cool! Remember, it's Friday night." Chad reminded his friend.

"Gotchya." Drake nodded, as the door opened.

"Quick; hide the toons! Mr. Boa is coming!" Chad whispered to Drake.

Drake indeed hid the drawings, as Mr. Boa entered the room.

"Okay, class; I do not want ANY lollygagging today from anyone. That means YOU, Mr. Flare." Mr. Boa said out loud, glaring at Drake.

Drake's pupils shrunk… How did he know?

* * *

It was now Friday night, the night of the party. Having gotten directions to Drake's friend's house, Drake approached said house house, as he nodded, and entered. Chad was there to greet Drake.

"Drake! Glad you could make it!" Chad said out loud.

"Well, I had to DVR some of my favorite cartoons, but this is gonna be worth it..." Drake replied back.

"Now, why don't you come in?" Chad asked, as Drake entered the party.

One of the things that Drake noticed was the absence of snacks.

"Chad… Where's the snacks?" Drake asked.

"Who needs snacks when you can have a good time?" Chad replied back.

The artist then sniffed the air, and soon got suspicious. "And… what's that stench?"

"Eh, nothing special; just some marijuana." Chad shrugged.

Drake went wide-eyed. "Marijuana?"

"So, what's a few puffs gonna do to you?" Chad questioned.

Drake's eyes narrowed. "I've seen plenty of cartoons telling you to stay away from that stuff. Trust me on this, Chad; it's for your own good." He sternly said to Chad.

"Fine, if you wanna keep your lungs clean, Nancy Reagan..." Chad pouted, as he left Drake to his own devices.

Drake, seeing that the party was just starting, started to settle into the party, but remained cautious, as a result of the pot offer earlier…

Soon enough…

"Drake! Having a good time?" A female voice asked.

Drake saw that Starr was at the party.

"Oh, Starr! Didn't see you here..." Drake replied back. "Well, I'm trying, but I'm just worried about Chad..."

"Drake, you needn't worry about Chad; he's a good guy deep inside. And he is your best friend, after all..." Starr reassured him.

Drake nodded in response. "Yeah… I shouldn't worry. Besides, you're dating him."

"Yeah..." Starr blushed in response.

But a short while later…

"Hey, look what I scored from my dad's basement!" Chad's friend said out loud, bring up what appeared to be…

"Beer?" Drake asked, alarmed as a result.

"Hey, don't mind if I do!" Chad said out loud, taking a beer.

"Guys?" Drake asked.

"Pass a cold one here!" Another party goer said out loud, also taking one.

"Hello?" Drake continued to ask.

"Here, Starr; you can have one, too!" Chad said out loud, giving a beer to Starr.

"Um..." Starr replied back.

"Come on… Have one for your boyfriend?" Chad asked back.

She blushed, as she decided to open the beer offered to her and she took a sip.

"Starr? You, too?!" Drake exclaimed.

Starr gave a concerning look at Drake, as she stayed quiet.

"Starr..." Drake muttered, as Chad held a beer in front of Drake.

"Your turn, Drake." Chad said out loud.

Drake looked at the beer, and shook his head.

"No thanks."

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you don't want any booze?"

"I said no." Drake firmly answered.

"Come on… One for your pal, Chad-"

"NO!" Drake yelled out loud, finally reaching his limit.

At that moment, the party froze, as Chad gave off a glare at Drake.

"Listen here… I befriended you… Cared for you… And this is the thanks I get?!" Chad asked out loud. "Come on! Lighten up, here!"

"Nope! I'm still gonna keep this up!" Drake yelled back. "Trust me, doing all of this drinking is a bad idea!"

"But when else will you be able to do this?" Chad responded back.

"I rather keep myself clean from crap like that!" Drake answered back.

"Clean?! Listen here, buddy! If you don't guzzle down like the rest of us, this'll be the LAST party you'll ever attend!" Chad yelled out loud.

"Then so be it!" Drake replied back in anger.

"Drake? Chad?"

The two boys looked to see Starr, almost teary-eyed, getting between the two.

"Stop this fighting right now!" Starr scolded the two.

But Chad had other ideas, as he shoved Starr to the side, knocking her down.

Drake was worried, as he went over to Starr.

"You okay, Starr?" Drake asked, concerned as he touched her shoulder.

"I'll be okay..." Starr replied back, as she saw that Chad was approaching the two…

"POW!"

Drake was met with a punch from Chad across his eye, as he was knocked down.

"How DARE you touch my girl!" Chad yelled out loud, as he dived at Drake, and started to beat up on him.

During the no-holds barred beatdown, nearly everyone attending the party was recording the whole thing, as well as cheering, as Starr just starred there in shock. She couldn't stop Chad… Nobody could. Or would. Even as some other people joined in the fight, even going so far as to smash open some beer bottles on him.

And Drake… Didn't fight back.

Once the fight was over, Chad stepped away from the now bruised and bloodified Drake, who was in true pain.

"Now someone get this… _trash_ outta here." Chad ordered, spitting on Drake's face.

Drake just laid there, while everyone started to laugh at him. It lasted for a long minute, until Starr walked over to Drake.

"Starr? The hell are you doing?" Chad questioned.

"Yeah, what's going on?" One of Starr's friends asked.

"Chad, this isn't like you..." Starr replied back, as she began to check Drake. She soon breathed a sigh of relief. "He's still conscious..."

But Chad scoffed it off. "Pfft, just leave him there."

"What, and us get in trouble?" Starr responded back. "Maybe even arrested..."

Chad sighed in defeat.

"Finnnneee… Take him home, if it'll make you happy." Chad said out loud.

Starr then got the injured Drake back up, and she helped him out of the house, and back to his own house safely…

But despite the help from the gentle Starr, the damage was already done…

* * *

Stella was stunned at what she heard so far.

"Whoa, this Chad…" Stella said out loud.

"Yeah… I later found out he was only 'pretending' to be my friend..." Drake admitted.

"Still, you stood your ground, even when he was offering you booze." Stella commented.

"Yeah. The only thing that booze is used for is… Well, making beer battered chicken. Otherwise..." Drake replied back.

"So, what happened next?" Stella asked.

"Well..." Drake began where he left off…

* * *

It was Monday, and Drake was in the hallways, as everyone was glaring at him.

"Look at the loser!"

"So wimpy, he wouldn't fight back!"

"What a pansy!"

Drake winced at those words, as he made his way towards his locker.

"So… How did that floor taste Friday?"

Drake turned to see Chad, sneering at him.

"What's going on? Why's everyone saying these words at me?" Drake asked.

"Oh, the Internet can be a powerful thing… Everyone who was smart enough at the party took videos of that fight, then they eMailed that video to their friends, their friends eMailed their friends..." Chad explained.

"You're insane..." Drake muttered.

Drake was then grabbed by his shirt and suddenly had his back to some lockers.

"And I got some words to tell you… If you ever DARE to tell any of the teachers about what's going on…" Chad sneered. "Well… I don't think the local sports networks or the online world will like the lies I'll spread about your parents. We clear?"

Drake uneasily shook his head, as he was let go.

"Good..." Chad said out loud. "Glad you see things… My way."

* * *

The bullying continued on for months and months, as it started to get worse and worse for Drake. He was no longer the optimistic person he once was, his grades started to slip, and he was fearful of nearly everyone around him...

"Wimp!"

"Retard!"

"Coward!"

"What an easy target!"

Drake continued on to class, trying to ignore the taunts, where he began another day of Hell on earth…

"WHOA!" Drake yelled out, as he tripped and fell on the ground. He then looked up to see Chad, leering down at him.

"Well, well… If it isn't the stupid baby..." Chad taunted mockingly.

Drake got back up, and wanted to get by Chad, but he blocked the way each time.

"Can you get out of my way, please?" Drake requested.

But Chad simply reached into Drake's bag, and took out his sketchbook.

"Well, lookie here… Your precious baby cartoons..." Chad continued to taunt, as he started to run.

Drake started to give chase, as Chad ran into the locker room in the gym.

* * *

Now in said locker room, Chad tossed the sketchbook down, and turned on the water, soaking the sketchbook and ruining it, as well. Drake entered a second too late.

"No..." Drake muttered in pure sadness, as he saw his now ruined sketchbook.

"Aww… You sad? You gonna cry?" Chad said out loud, as he started to record Drake, who had tears going down his face. "Come on… Cry for me, why don't you?"

Drake just stood there. He stood there, letting Chad continue on with his bullying…

After Chad was done recording Drake in tears, Drake walked out of the gym, tossing his ruined sketchpad in the trash, as he spotted Starr.

"Starr?" Drake said out loud.

But Starr could only give off a sad look, as she ignored Drake…

"Starr?! You gotta help me!" Drake begged. "Chad trashed my sketchbook!"

Again, Starr ignored him, as Drake went over to a trash can, and flipped it over.

"What do you want for me? To fucking CUT MYSELF?!" Drake yelled out loud.

Starr gave off a look at Drake.

"Oh, is that it?! Just a look?!" Drake continued to yell, as it started to gather the attention of everyone. "All of my hard work is gone, and you're just gonna stand there and ignore me?!"

Starr got as close as she could to the angry Drake, as she inhaled.

"I'm sorry..." Starr whispered softy to Drake.

But the damage was already done.

"Sorry? SORRY?! Your boyfriend terrorized me, destroyed my drawings, and that's all you can say?!" Drake screamed out loud.

Starr took a step back, as she was now in tears, as she ran off.

"HEY!" A female yelled out at Drake. "How dare you make Starr cry! You stop that RIGHT NOW!"

Drake was about to raise his voice, as…

"Mr. Flare?" A teacher blurted out loud.

Drake turned around, and paled… It was the Gym Teacher; a hulking mass of a man, even taller than Drake.

"The Principal's Office… Now." The Gym Teacher ordered. "We do NOT condone bullying in this school, especially from you bullying a girl."

Drake couldn't believe it. All he wanted was the truth, and look where it got him.

"Figures..." Drake muttered in sadness. Not only did he lose Chad… He also lost Starr, as well...

* * *

The harsh bullying continued on for a year, as Drake was in his room, doing a bit of crafting. His walls were barren of any posters, save for some bits and pieces, which seemed he tore down. His sketchbooks were untouched. His TV was off, and his DVD shelf was dusty. He was defeated. He did ask his parents if they could transfer, but sadly, it was out of the question.

His face was stained with tears, as some thoughts entered his mind…

Loser!

Retard!

You're a smear to our world!

Mom should have aborted you!

You should be euthanized, you sad sack!

You should just die and give the world a favor!

Kill yourself!

Die!

Drake choked out a sob, as he was using some rope to tie something up. He then held it up and examined it.

"Nice and firm..." Drake said to himself, looking at the noose he just made. "If they want me to die… Then..."

"WISH FUCKING GRANTED!"

* * *

Stella was stunned. "I… can't believe all of that bullying caused you to nearly kill yourself."

Drake sighed. "Believe it… It did. And I very nearly succeeded, too..."

"Very nearly?" Stella asked. "What happened then?"

"Well..."

* * *

On a Monday, in Drake's house, Drake was eating some supper, as his mom and dad were talking.

"So… We're gonna celebrate our anniversary by going out to dinner together this Friday; just us two! Is that right, dear?" Drake's mom asked.

"Yeah, you're right, Lizzie!" Drake's dad replied back.

"Drake? Think you can take care of the house?" Lizzie requested.

Drake looked up from his food, and gave off a silent nod.

"Excellent. Then, the plans are set." Lizzie said out loud. "Oh, this'll be so awesome; even more awesome than when I got my septum pierced!"

Drake's dad playfully shook his head. "Always with the septum piercing..."

"Oh, cool… Hope you and dad have a good time!" Drake said suddenly.

Both parents were stunned. Drake was now talking?

"Why, that's the most words you said all dinner..." Lizzie said out loud.

"Yeah, guess I wasn't too talkative." Drake admitted. But inside his mind…

…

…

"...Friday night… That's when I'm escaping this bullying for good."

* * *

Over the course of the week, the bullying resumed, as Drake kept to himself. And soon came Friday.

"See ya later, mom! Dad!" Drake said to his parents, as they left the house. Once Drake closed the door and locked it, he sat in front of the TV in the living room and turned it on. Turning it to the DVR, he started up My Little Pony.

"Princess Celestia… Please forgive me for what I am going to do, later..." Drake muttered, as he began to write down a note.

A last letter to his parents…

_Dear Mom and Dad…_

_I… can't take this anymore. I am being bullied at school relentlessly, to the point to where I snapped at Starr… Everyone hates me… Everyone wants me to die… Then they can have their wish! By the time you read this, I would already be dead. Because why would you want a broken, useless kid? As for my cartoon collection? Just… burn it all. And my characters? Just look through the sketchbook I left on the coffee table. I sincerely hope my afterlife is more peaceful than this hellhole. I love you, and I'm sorry…_

_Your son, Drake Flare._

After finishing up the letter, and doing the finishing touches on his drawings… It was time.

Setting up the noose and chair, he got up on the chair, and wrapped the rope around his neck…

Drake took a deep breath, and kicked down the chair...

…

…

…

…

...About 5 minutes later, Drake's parents reentered the house, as cheerful as they were when they left.

"Man, that food was off the charts! Like… SWISH!" Drake's dad said out loud.

"And the entertainment…" Lizzie replied back. "Thanks for having them play my favorite song, Gus."

"Hey, Sunshine of your Love IS your song..." Gus said.

"We also got something for Drake, too..." Lizzie added. "Bacon cheeseburger and fries; just the way he likes it… You think he's in his room?"

"More than likely..." Gus answered back.

"Hey, I'm gonna take his dinner to him, okay?" Lizzie said out loud, as she went upstairs.

Gus just stood there, as he went into the living room, and noticed Drake's sketchbook. He was about to crack it open, when…

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

Gus instantly dropped the book, and ran upstairs. He then saw that Drake's room was open, as he ran into the door, and was taken back in shock.

Drake was hanging from a noose, unresponsive.

"Dear! Call 911!" Lizzie yelled out.

Gus nodded, as he ran downstairs, as Lizzie undid the knot on the noose, and laid him down, but kept his head up.

"Drake… Why would you do this?" Lizzie asked, as she could hear some faint sirens in the distance…

* * *

Drake sighed. "I was unconscious for a good long while, until I came to in the hospital..."

Stella was silent during the whole thing. She was deeply absorbed in the story now.

"And when I finally came to..."

* * *

Drake awoke in what appeared to be a hospital. The first people he saw were his parents by his side…

"...Where am I?" Drake responded rather weakly.

"Drake!" Lizzie said out loud, cheerful and teary-eyed. "Oh, thank God you're still alive!"

Drake sighed. Alive wasn't what he wanted to be right now.

"...Why am I alive?" Drake asked.

"Son… Why did you do it?" Gus questioned, worried about his son.

Drake sighed. They knew that he tried to kill himself.

"You wanna know the truth? Ever since that party where I got assaulted, I was bullied, harassed, and damn near anything you can think of by Chad and the other students. But did anyone try to help me? No! Not the teachers, Starr, nobody! I was alone in pure Hell, and wanting to wait the perfect time to just… end it all! I just wanted to get away from this bullying! All of this madness!"

He then took some deep breaths, as some tears started to form from Drake's eyes.

"Why… Why can't we move away? Do you two even… care?" Drake said out loud, trying not to break down, crying.

Both Lizzie and Gus hugged Drake lightly.

"Drake… Why didn't you say so?" Lizzie asked.

"Because… I was… scared to." Drake answered back. "Not to mention the risk of more bullying..."

"Hmm… Well, me and mom'll leave you to have some peace." Gus said, as Drake nodded, as the two parents left Drake alone.

* * *

Now outside the hospital, the two were talking to each other.

"Dear, you think it's a good idea?" Gus asked Lizzie.

"Yeah… In fact, did you even see Drake's sketchbook he directed us to in his letter?" Lizzie answered back, as she showed Gus the sketchbook, and he opened it.

It showed all of Drake's characters, being drawn as angels…

"Son..." Gus muttered out loud, as he looked at his wife. "Yeah, we gotta move out, and soon."

"And get Drake the help he NEEDS." Lizzie added.

"Exactly." Gus agreed.

* * *

"After a good cry, me and my family moved out of that town a couple weeks later, and started fresh in a new town. I met up with some new friends, and while I did avoid them at first, I soon grew to befriend them. I got the help I needed, and… Well, here I am today." Drake finished.

Stella was silent for a few more moments, before…

"Whoa… Just… Whoa." Stella said, stunned. "I never even heard about all of this happening to you before."

"I kept it to myself, due to that… I was scared that if I said this to anybody… What would they think?" Drake asked.

Stella gave off a smile. "I'm sure they would accept you for who you are. Look at what you did so far; you managed to last most of us in a random fear challenge, you saved a life, braved some creepy atmosphere, you made a good dad or big brother, you even saved my life during that storm."

Drake smiled back. "Thanks, Stella..."

"But I do gotta know… What did happen to that old school you were in?" Stella asked.

"Oh, that? The videos were taken down, and the students involved with the bullying got reprimanded and served detention for their actions. Including Starr and Chad. They even had to have meetings and assemblies about the effects of bullying..." Drake explained. "That's all I know."

Stella did some thinking, as she inhaled.

"...Have you thought of suicide since then?" Stella asked, as she shivered. "Cause… I'm afraid of losing you..."

But Drake simply shook his head.

"Not since that night." Drake said with a smile.

Stella brought Drake in for a hug, as he blushed.

"Well… If you need someone to talk to, I'll always be here for you, okay?" Stella inquired.

"Okay." Drake replied back. "But for now, we should get to bed… Who knows what kinda challenge we may have to face tomorrow?"

"Hopefully something with a lot less death… involved..." Stella yawned.

Drake saw the yawn, as he gently lifted Stella, and carted her inside the Cottage.

The future is bright for one Drake Flare.

* * *

And that's it for Drake's backstory, and this episode as a whole!

But before I sign off, I have to get serious. Much like Tina's backstory for Dictionary, if you are feeling suicidal… **DO NOT BE AFRAID TO SEEK HELP. **Trust me, there are people that DO love you. Your family, your friends. Your fellow writers and authors on here… We all love you. So, please… If you do feel those kinds of feelings, seek help right away. Also, if you do spot bullying, please, do not ignore it. The bestest defense against bullying is to prevent it from happening in the first place. Thank you.

Special Thanks to Dragonettes for helping me with this chapter.

**NEXT TIME**: It's the day of a carnival, and the campers are invited to help! What could possibly go wrong?

BaconBaka… OUT!


	31. Total Talent Party -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

BaconBaka's Bites: ...Yikes. I am deeply sorry that I didn't update this in a while. I was majorly busy with some stuff, then art block struck, and I kinda got sucked into a certain farming game involving Stardews and Valleys. But other than that, GvP is back on the air!

This episode, we shall see what talents the GvP contestants have!

One of them is a blue ribbon winner…

* * *

It was nighttime at the cottage, as Chris was about to share the introduction of the episode.

"Last time, on GvP..."

"Our residents had to go up to an abandoned hospital, where things got a bit spooky, and they learned they had a Double Boot. We did learn a bit about some of the contestants, from Drake to Verna. But one by one, the resident monsters took down our beloved contestants. But they did go down fighting, so I can grant them that much. And in the end, one team didn't suck as much as the other, so the Geeks won the challenge, meaning that the Populars had to go to the Garden of Fate. And at the end, they overpowered Ada and Nick, meaning the party's over for those two, and the Cottage in general..."

"Now… 18 contestants remain. What can happen next? What was it that Drake explained about to Stella? What other schemes does Steph have up her sleeve? Will Moana go for the Physical Challenge? And who will be the next one booted from the show? Find out, right here, tonight! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Geeks VS. Populars!"

(Cue I Wanna Be Famous…)

* * *

It was the start of a new morning, and both Sting and Moana were currently watching a game show on TV.

"Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! The answer is Baywatch!" Sting said out loud.

"What is Baywatch?" The contestant on TV called out.

"Nice one, Sting!" Moana grinned back. "You're really blowing the TV Trivia ones outta the water!"

"Well, Radko did like watching classic TV with Idana… Well, before the two's moods kinda darkened and they went… Well, you know." Sting explained. "And you're really talented at the other categories, as well!"

"Yeah, still can't beat my little bro, though." Moana giggled. "Ah, if only Double Dare was still around… We ace that show."

"True… But nothing can ever beat Legends of the Hidden Temple!" Sting winked. "Red Iguana for life!"

"Then Wiley will agree with ya; he's on team Jaguar, too!" Moana replied back. "Course, my team's the Blue Barracudas! It's blue, involving an aquatic animal… Win-Win! Granted, the Temple itself was a Luck Mission in and of itself. Like you gotta avoid the Temple Guards..."

"And gotta swing across the pit..." Sting added.

"And you gotta assemble the Shrine of the Silver Monkey!" The two of them said together.

"Man, I love a guy who can actually assemble the thing..." Moana said out loud.

Sting smiled. "Me too, Moana… Me too."

"But for now… Someone's got another TV Trivia question for you."

Sting looked at the TV screen, and grinned.

"Ooh! Hart to Hart!

* * *

But outside Sting and Moana's bedroom, Olivia was eavesdropping throughout the whole conversation.

"Huh… Assemble some Silver Monkey? I wonder… If I can do just that… Maybe I can win Sting's heart?" Olivia pondered to herself. "Well, time to enter the cellar… Or order one from eBay. I still have some cash on me left."

* * *

**Confessional: The choices are yours and yours alone…**

**Olivia**: Wait, Moana did say that she liked someone who could assemble the thing… It can't be that hard. Can it? -A caption on bottom reads 'Famous Last Words'-

* * *

Verna was in the shower, singing a song to herself.

Phantump Song by Verna (Sung to the Log song from Ren and Stimpy)

_What floats in air, is loved by squids_

_And possessed by a dead kid…_

_Is great for a pal, be it a guy or a gal_

_It's Phan-Tump Tump Tump!_

_Phantump! Phantump! It's small, spooky, and cute!_

_Phantump! Phantump! It's more than good, it's great!_

_You're gonna want a Phantump! It's gonna adore you back!_

_You wanna get your Phantump! Go and hug a Phantump!_

_Phantump! From Kalos!_

* * *

**Confessional: Annnnnddd the capture rate for Phantump skyrocketed...**

**Verna**: Yeeeeaaahhh, my grandma kinda introduced me to some cartoons when I was a kid. That song from Ren and Stimpy never did leave my head.

* * *

Once Verna was done with her shower, she dried herself off, put her clothes back on, and stepped outside to see Steph awaiting for her.

"So… They finally let the basement dweller out to play…" Steph sneered.

"And they let 50 Shades of F'ed Up out as well..." Verna responded back.

Steph got close to Verna, as she gave off a look at her.

"Listen here, Pokemaniac… Yesterday's win was a total fluke. But today? You won't be so lucky." Steph said out loud.

"Then you better hope that this challenge is to your liking, Steph." Verna replied, as she was applying her eyeshadow in the mirror.

"What? No other witty comebacks?" Steph questioned, wanting to push Verna's buttons even further.

"Eh, by this point, it's a waste of time to be responding back." Verna shrugged. "At this rate, with your attitude, you'll be booted soon enough."

But Steph scoffed at Verna's response.

"Do you really think people would vote for me? You should know that in reality shows, people always tune in for the meanest of the mean. The one bitch or bastard to rule them all." Steph replied back. "Just think of all of the winners of the previous seasons of this show. Duncan won Action, Alejandro won World Tour, Lightning won Revenge, Mike won All Stars, and Sky won Pawkitew. Don't you get it by now? Villains always win. You may live in this fantasy that you and your precious friends will succeed, but in the end… The villains always win."

Verna then turned away from Steph.

"Well, who knows? Maybe this year… A good guy will win." Verna responded back. "And if not… We'll do our best to keep you from achieving true victory."

Steph walked out of the bathroom, simply shaking her head.

"You'll see… Once you learn that villains always win… You'll come begging for forgivness..." Steph said to herself.

Verna only turned back, to see that Steph was gone. She could only shake her head in response.

* * *

**Confessional: We wanted more songs, dammit!**

**Steph**: Ah… When I do win, it'll be beautiful… Bullies will rejoice, the geeks will cry… Delicious…

**Verna**: At this point, I don't really care about winning. All I can do is have a good time, and attempt to get Steph voted off.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Cottage, Drake was watching some early morning cartoons, while Stella yawned as she looked at Drake.

"How are you even up and about?" Stella asked. "You stayed up until midnight, just to tell me your story."

"Eh, I've binge-watched shows well into the night before. Staying up is more or less second nature to me." Drake answered back.

"Well, there's that." Stella said, as she sat next to Drake. "Still… Last night's story..."

"Yeah… But hey, at least I got my friends at home, as thus you guys, now." Drake replied back.

"Yeah." Stella smiled back.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the basement, Olivia was attempting to assemble what appeared to be a statue. That of a silver hued monkey. Her attempt was… Well, abysmal.

"Uh… I don't think this is quite right." Olivia pondered, as she removed the pieces and started to assemble it again.

* * *

Grace was walking through the garden, smiling to herself.

"Wow… I never thought I would make it this far..." Grace said to herself.

She then looked at one of the fruits, growing on one of the trees.

"That papaya, man… It reminds me so much of Heidi, I just… I never even noticed before." Grace continued. "She's wild, strong… She made my life very exciting."

Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"You know what? That cubes it. I'm gonna tell Heidi exactly how I feel!" Grace said out loud, as what appeared to be some hermit crabs wearing drink cans looked at her. "Er… In private, or course."

One of the hermit crabs seemingly rolled their eyes.

"Hey, what if this gets leaked out anyway? From what I heard, Ellis and Marissa became official on the city streets last night!" Grace exclaimed.

Another hermit crab was confused.

"You know? That one Geek wearing the sandals? And that girl with the unkempt hair?" Grace explained.

The hermit crab was still confused.

"You do know you're wearing a drink can, right?" Grace said to the crab.

* * *

**Confessional: Hey, at least it's not crabby…**

**Grace**: Man, people can be such litterbugs… No wonder that squid girl was slightly pissed at humanity.

* * *

In the kitchen, Twiggy was mixing up some herbs into some food, and gave it to Thunder.

"Here, eat this. It'll bring some pep into you, and help your ribs heal up as well." Twiggy explained.

Thunder nodded, as he ate the food. "Huh… This is rather good. A bit bitter, but good nonetheless."

"Hey, it's what my grandpop taught me." Twiggy replied back. "When Claire accidentally fractured a rib after an incident involving grapes and the rival mascot, I fed her this into a hot dog. While it wasn't the intended usage, it worked to an extent until we could get her to some emergency personnel."

"So… Your grandfather..." Thunder started to say.

"Yep, he taught me all of that camping advice I used back on Amehurst." Twiggy continued. "While my mom did teach me about cooking, my grandpa taught me some truly twisted techniques, which I applied back when we were on the island. In fact, when I was young, I spent a summer at his ranch, more or less."

She pulled out her phone, and showed Thunder a picture of a younger Twiggy and her grandpa. They were sitting around a fire, with Twiggy donned in a poncho, and had some war paint on her face, as well. Her grandfather was dressed up as a Native American.

"So… You're..." Thunder started to say.

"Yep, I'm part Native American. We moved to Canada when I was 8." Twiggy replied back.

Thunder nodded. "You… don't get too upset at how Native Americans are portrayed in most Westerns, do you?"

But Twiggy simply shrugged. "Nah, or course not. Besides, it's not accurate portrayal to what really happened, anyway. I highly doubt that actual Native Americans actually raided small towns and trashed trains with Santa Fe, anyway."

"Yeah, Hollywood have always been prone to exaggerating things to a huge level. Like that one movie 2012." Thunder replied back.

"Yeah, I was scared when that date came. Now look at us; no moons fell, no fires happened, nor any earthquakes, snakes, or airplanes appeared right outta the blue as well." Twiggy said out loud.

"Was Lenny Bruce afraid?" Thunder teased out loud, as the two giggled to each other.

* * *

**Confessional: It wasn't the end of the world, and I still feel fine!**

**Twiggy**: Yeah, it sucked for Claire, the resident leader of her clique to have to buy stuff for her family on December 22nd. No fake end of the world excuses, hm?

**Thunder**: Twiggy's more and more interesting as she goes along… -He blushes-

* * *

Back in the cellar, Olivia was still trying to assemble the silver monkey.

"Ugh, does it go like this?" Olivia questioned, as she put it together and stepped back.

"Nooooottt eeeevvvveeeennnnn cccclllloooosssseeee..." The voice of the furnace seemingly taunted her.

Olivia gave off a growl, as she flipped the furnace off.

"Ugh, back to the drawing board..." Olivia muttered.

* * *

Outside, Xantara and Mozart were doing yoga together. GENKI was joining them, as thus Woodstock, though the three were having trouble attempting the moves.

"Ohhhhmmm… Now feel your inner chi radiate in your body..." Xantara hummed, all while staying still.

"Er, all I totally feel is thoughts about new inventions, babe." Mozart replied back, struggling.

"GENKI can't bend arms!" GENKI said out loud.

"Squeak!" Mozart squeaked out loud, trying not to fall over.

"You need to concentrate, Mozart." Xantara lectured. "How can you bring out your inner chi if you don't do so?"

She then gave off a look at Mozart.

"...I see what's going on. Your aura's radiating a light pink. You have a crush on someone on here." Xantara lightly teased.

"What, I do not!" Mozart denied, all while blushing in embarrassment.

"You should know by now that I know a lie..." Xantara replied back.

"GENKI knows who Mozart likes!" GENKI sung out loud, as Mozart sighed.

"Well, when I befriended and later fell for Ron, I knew that he was more or less the one. And someone like you deserves someone like Verna." Xantara said out loud.

"Squeak!" Woodstock squeaked in agreement.

"Er… How did you know it was Verna? Er… I mean… Ugh!" Mozart groaned out loud.

"You often than not hang out with her." Xantara replied back. "That, and last night, I seen a receipt in the bathroom, concerning a Pokemon manga." Xantara continued. "And being that Verna more than likely has Pokemon manga, and not on her, I knew that it had to concern you."

Mozart nodded. "Well… Yeah, I secretly brought some manga last night. It looked interesting, to be honest."

"I see..." Xantara replied back, as she sighed. "I miss Ron..."

"Hey, you'll see him again, he ain't gone forever." Mozart replied back with a smile.

Xantara smiled back. "Thanks, Mozart."

The two were soon interupted by GENKI, hopping on one leg, and one of her legs around her neck.

"Er, Mozart? Xantara?" GENKI asked. "Help?"

* * *

In the Living Room, Cherri, Nelson, and Korpse were playing a game.

"Oooh, guess who has a new toy?" Korpse sung out loud, as she pressed a button on the controller.

"Aww, no fair getting a blue shell!" Cherri pouted back. "And I was in first place, too!"

"Hey, all's fair in love, war, and Mario Kart!" Nelson winked.

"Then how come that was the first time I heard that saying, hm?" Cherri questioned back.

"You know it's true because we made it up just now." Korpse replied, as she suddenly realized that she and Nelson did indeed make it up. "Uh… Oops."

"Ha!" Cherri laughed. "That was less convincing than a walking leaf! You gotta do more than that to convince this Egyptian-Canadian!"

Both Nelson and Korpse looked at Cherri.

"Wait, you're Egyptian?" Nelson asked.

"Yeah, as in Pyramid Egyptian?" Korpse also asked.

"Yep!" Cherri declared. "Although I may have been born in Canada, I'm of Egyptian descent. I adore my bloodline, as well. And when I do get the chance… I'm getting a scarab inked on my stomach."

Korpse chuckled. "You and your tattoos..."

"Yep! I'm proud to be inked!" Cherri replied back. "But I think I had this conversation some time ago."

"Total Deja-Vu, huh?" Nelson questioned. "I often experience that all the time."

"Eh, enough about that; it's the final lap, and guess who has a lightning bolt?" Cherri teased out loud.

Korpse blinked. "This is karma for that blue shell earlier, right?"

"Err… Maybe?" Cherri replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: Blue Shells… The bringer of all karma.**

**Cherri**: I bet by the time I'm around my twenties, my arms will be completely covered in bug tats. -She then grins- Just the way I want it.

* * *

Back in the basement, Olivia was feeling really frustrated.

"Augh, how can I win a bad boy's heart with THIS?!" Olivia yelled out loud, as she glared at the crappily assembled silver monkey.

She then stomped away.

"Forget this, stalking was way easier, anyway." Olivia muttered, as she passed by Ellis and Marissa, walking down.

"So, you sure you seen a copy of Key to the Kingdom in the basement, yesterday?" Marissa asked.

"Yep! I was thinking that us three could play it after we recovered from yesterday." Ellis admitted.

The two then noticed the silver monkey, sitting on the table.

"But first, excuse me." Ellis said, as he walked over to the silver monkey statue. He easily assembled it without no problems.

Marissa blinked at that feat. "Wow… Did that thing cause a lotta difficulties and a lotta Temple Guards to capture so many kids?"

"I assume so. Still, how did you know about Legends?" Ellis asked.

"Hey, I'm more than RPGs and stats, hon!" Marissa winked back.

"And that's what I love about you." Ellis replied back, kissing Marissa on the cheek.

But from far off, Olivia was watching the two, with her eyes wide open.

* * *

**Confessional: Sometimes, it's easy. Other times, not so much.**

**Olivia**: Wait, how did he solve it that quick?! I thought it would take a smartie with a glass of lemonade to assemble that impossible monkey! And he even won the girl last night! ...I gotta know his secrets!

**Ellis**: -He has a glass of lemonade by his side- Yeah, Isabel and me used to assemble puzzles in the past. Something like that just came… Well, natural.

* * *

Heidi is alone, lying in her bed, tossing what appeared to be a plushie of a football in the air.

"Hmm… It's quite odd, but I've been experiencing strange feelings around Grace recently." Heidi said to herself. "She's awesome, cool..."

She then grins.

"I should ask her out sometime. And hey, at least I've got one advantage that everyone else doesn't..." Heidi continued. "We don't have any 'third legs', so we can all go all out."

She then stands up.

"It's time to draft in my Quarterback to my Linebacker!" Heidi declared out loud. "And I gotta find some way to do so, in a rather flashy way!"

* * *

About a couple hours later, a doorbell sound was heard in the mansion, as Xantara opened the door to see what appeared to be a pizza delivery girl, holding onto about a tower of pizzas.

"Namaste..." Xantara greeted the delivery girl.

"Delivery Gal Freight at your service, ma'am!" Freight said out loud. "Here you go! Each pizza on this stack is topped with a single individual topping, so all everyone has to do is choose which one they like! Yep, including the more than obscure anchovies is in this batch."

Xantara blinked. "Uh… We didn't order any pizzas. I don't even think Mozart did so, either… I bet someone prank called you-"

"Oh, nope! This is no prank! The big man on campus ordered these for all of you!" Freight interrupted. "Seriously, this is legit on the house!"

Xantara nodded. "Well, your aura does speak the truth, and- Wait…" She said, as she realized something. "Seriously, anchovies?"

"Hell, I am legit surprised, myself." Freight replied back. "In any case, gotta run!"

Freight then ran off, as Xantara lifted the tower of pizzas.

"Well, at least lunch is served..." Xantara said to herself. "Still… I've got some indifferent energies about all of this."

She then shook her head.

"Then again, pizza is pizza to everyone else." Xantara continued, as she walked into the mess hall. "Twiggy? Lunch got served to us for no apparent reason!"

Twiggy moaned, as she looked at the rotisserie chicken in the oven.

"Awwww, and I just got to the best part in fixing up this meal!" Twiggy replied back. "Still, when do you think everyone'll arrive?"

Xantara grinned. "Just you watch..."

She then inhaled.

"WE GOT PIZZA!" Xantara yelled out loud.

She then held up her fingers.

"Three..."

"Two..."

At that moment, the Dining Room was filled with the contestants, each wanting a slice.

"Whoa, one second early..." Twiggy said, impressed.

"Hey, any sort of junk food'll bring everyone together." Xantara explained.

"And that's why my dad brings three boxes of donuts to work on Friday." Twiggy nodded back.

* * *

A few minutes elapsed, as everyone was enjoying their pizzas.

"Urp… Excuse me." Mozart patted his stomach, having ate some mushroom pizza.

"Eh, it's cool." Verna replied back, downing some pizza with some bacon topping.

"Hey, San Fran didn't ruin this, after all!" Heidi grinned, biting into a broccoli pizza.

"Yeah, who cares about that ancient Hawaiian crap?" Grace winked, biting into a pineapple pizza.

Ellis was chowing down on some sausage pizza, while Marissa had some ham pizza.

Even Twiggy gave in and was going for some more meatball pizza, as she noticed that one of the pizza boxes was opened.

"Um… Who actually got into the anchovy pizza?" Twiggy asked.

Almost instantly, every eye went over to Olivia, who was chowing on some olive pizza.

"Hey, why you all looking at me for? I wouldn't go for anchovies on my pie!" Olivia defended.

"And I'm allergic to anchovies, anyway." Korpse said out loud, eating on some pepperoni pizza as well.

Drake looked over at Stella, who was eating quickly.

"Wow, Stella… You really enjoy pizza, huh?" Drake asked.

"Hey, pizza's really awesome!" Stella admitted.

* * *

**Confessional: Yep, it sure is.**

**Stella**: That, and… -She holds up a slice of pizza with anchovies on it- Yeah, it was me that took the anchovy pizza. What can I say? It's an awesome topping!

**Drake**: Why do I have the feeling someone's severely sickened by my Stella by now?

* * *

A few moments later, the intercom buzzed to life, as Chris' voice rang out.

"Greetings, campers! Enjoying your treat?" Chris said through the intercom.

Some mumbles of yeah was heard.

"Now… We gotta ask something. What's your talent?" Chris asked.

"Simple; throwing darts." Nelson answered, as he covered his mouth with his hands. About everyone noticed that.

"HEY! You did it again!" Korpse scolded out loud. "I bet those pizzas were laced as well!"

"Yep! Every pizza that's now digesting in your stomach is laced with the same truth serum that was used a few days ago." Chris admitted. "And being that your talent is gaming, ScoreKorpse25…"

Korpse snapped her fingers in frustration. "Crap! They got us good!"

"And Drake's is drawing, with Stella's being singing..." Chris continued on.

Both Drake and Stella looked at each other in shock.

"Wait… Chris? We didn't even say anything about our drawing and singing!" Drake said out loud.

"We didn't need to; your labels and your activities told all." Chris replied back. "And this also rules out Twiggy as well, with her cooking skills."

Twiggy could only give a low growl.

"Now, any other takers?" Chris asked.

"Well, being that Stella's a singer, but of way different music than my… collection, my next best talent is Pyrotechnics!" Olivia exclaimed. "And if I know how things may be going, it may just be for fun and profit! Not for rescue signals and tributes in the sky!"

Heidi smirked. "Might as well humor you, McLean. I can kick a pretty mean fieldgoal!"

Her smirk then turned into a frown as Grace patted Heidi's back in comfort.

"Which… resulted in some broken windows. Old lady Bloomson wasn't that pleased. It's why I switched positions." Heidi finished.

"I'm quite good at carving pumpkins, myself!" Grace admitted. "Though my mom kinda marks the designs on it, and I carve it out..."

Cherri sheepishly chuckled. "I… Uh… Am good behind a tattoo gun. So, I often work at a tattoo parlor during the winter months and the bugs are dormant..."

Olivia's eyes went wide.

"Wait, what? You never told me that until NOW?" Olivia exclaimed.

"You've never even asked." Cherri replied back.

Ellis spoke up. "I'm good at paddleball. I even brought one to the show, but didn't get around to using it." He admitted.

Thunder raised his hand. "If I would say I hate sports, that's a lie… I'm talented at golf. And would have been on a team if dad didn't decide that football needed more funding at school."

"Wait, golf has a team?" Drake asked, as Thunder nodded. "Wow, that is totally new."

"I'm good at the crossbow!" Marissa said out loud. "A long ranged weapon like that does wonders with my attack stat, too!"

"Yeah, I know that off-hand." Verna spoke out, while rubbing her butt in the process.

"So, Pokemaniac, what's yours?" Steph smirked. "Catching one of those retarded MewFives or whatever?"

"It's actually clothes making and embroidering." Verna answered back. "Yeah, some of it is Pokemon themed, shocker, I know… But I made some pretty nifty designs as well. And anyone can catch a Mewtwo with a normal ball at that, Steph."

"Fine… But just wait until my baton skills hit the stage." Steph replied back.

Verna was shocked. Steph had a talent that didn't involve blackmail?

* * *

**Confessional: Wow… Who knew?**

**Steph**: Hey, I was top of the class at that, too!

**Drake**: I… am actually surprised, myself.

* * *

Xantara raised her hand. "I'm good at yoga. Does that count?"

"Yeah, it does. Even my skills at game shows." Moana replied back. "Heck, my brother Wiley is more of a game show nut than I am."

"And I'm good at martial arts, as well." Mozart nodded.

"Then that leaves… Sting." Stella said out loud. "What's your talent, Sting?"

Sting could only smile, as he removed a sock, and put it on his hand.

"SILENCE! I'LL HUG YA!" 'Sting' said from the sock.

"Cool! I never thought you were into Ventriloquism, Sting!" Olivia exclaimed back.

"Hey, took it up back when I was younger." Sting admitted. "In fact, I even went to a Jeff Dunham show, too!"

"Now with that said, it's time to announce three things..." Chris said out loud. "First off, it's time for today's challenge! Known simply as… The Talent Show!"

Marissa blinked. "Well… That's kinda a boring announcement."

"And the second thing? You know that pizza that I said that was laced? Well… I lied; it was a mere placebo." Chris finished. "Yep, you all fell for it!"

Olivia growled at the truth being let out.

"Cherri? You've got a tattoo gun on you?" Olivia asked. "Oh, no. Not for me, but for Chris!"

Cherri simply shook her head. "Nope. And besides, I think inking the host is grounds for an ejection, anyway."

"Damn..." Olivia cursed out loud.

"And the third? Will be revealed in no time. Now, after your lunch, time to board the bus! And I promise, Heidi will drive this time." Chris said, as he sighed in relief. "Whew… At least they don't know about my talent of Olympic style synchronized swimming. If that got let out in the world… Swimmaster C wouldn't be able to show his face ever again."

Chris then realized that the intercom was still on.

"Awwwww, fu-"

* * *

**Confessional: Way to oversell it, Chris…**

**Heidi**: -She is merely chuckling-

**Olivia**: Eh, ain't no big loss. Who knows? Maybe after today, I'll be walking with some sweet ink embedded in my skin, as well!

**Steph**: We've all got the talent here. This'll be an easy win for us.

* * *

About a few minutes later, the contestants were at the park, where a huge stage was set up.

"So, guess we're preforming in front of a crowd today." Ellis said out loud.

"Ain't no biggie for you, Stella." Korpse winked. "You've preformed for crowds of people before, right?"

"Well, yeah." Stella replied back with a smile.

"And hey! I even worked on some stage magic, as well!" Olivia grinned. "Swish for the stage profs!"

"Heck yeah!" Stella exclaimed back, as both she and Olivia gave off a high five.

"They even have snacks and stuff here!" Heidi exclaimed. "I didn't know this thing was gonna be catered!"

"Enough about that; we should hit up the backstage." Thunder said out loud, as the contestants went backstage, without many people knowing their presence.

* * *

Now backstage, most everyone was practicing on their talents. Marissa was shooting at some targets that Ellis provided, Stella was doing some scales, and Steph was providing some pretty impressive baton moves.

"Hey, Cherri? You mentioned that you tattoo. But how can you even do that without a tattoo gun?" Twiggy asked.

Cherri face-palmed. "I… That thought never occurred to me."

At that moment, Freight returned, in a different uniform, and her pink hair flapping in the wind. She had several tattoos on her arms, as thus some piercings on as well.

"Delivery Girl Freight here! With a package/rental to one Cherri BittenByte!" Freight announced out loud.

Curiosity hit Cherri, as she opened up the package. "Oh, my..."

She held up what appeared to be a tattoo gun, along with some installments and some ink. But it wasn't any tattoo gun…

"This is my gun, the same used at my winter job..." Cherri exclaimed.

"Just remember, it's a rental, and it has to be returned at the end of the day." Freight explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Freight ran off, passing Olivia, who took a quick look at her.

"Hey, I know a rub-on tattoo when I see one! And those piercings were clip on as well!" Olivia said out loud.

"Residents!" Chris said out loud. "You practiced up for showing your talents out to everyone out there?"

"Yep! My feet are itchin' to do some kickin'!" Heidi answered back confidently, as she sipped into some drink.

"Well, your feet'll have to wait, because… You won't be preforming your talent!" Chris announced, as Heidi spat out her drink in surprise.

"Say what? We exposed our talents all for nothing?!" Heidi exclaimed.

"Well, not all for nothing. Cause you will be doing talents of the other residents! Yep, welcome to what I would like to call… The Anti-Talent Show!" Chris announced. "That's the third twist I was waiting to expose!"

"So… Someone like Korpse may have to shoot up targets with a crossbow?" Steph asked, surprised as well. "I pray for the world..."

"Well, not exactly. The talents will be randomized via a randomizer." Chris continued on, as a randomizing machine was wheeled out. "Also, being that the Geeks overpower the Populars by two campers, two of the Geeks will be sitting out. And those two geeks will be..."

Chris pressed a button, as two Geek's faces was flashing rapidly, as it stopped on…

"...Ellis and Xantara! Those two will be sitting out this challenge!" Chris announced out loud.

Both Ellis and Xantara looked at each other, and nodded.

"And with that, we shall begin the first anti-talent… After the break!" Chris announced out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: What a twist!**

**Steph**: Wait, what?

**Ellis**: I can't lie… I never saw that coming.

**Verna**: Random, huh? If I get Stella's talent, things should flow by easy… Should I go for the English intro or Japanese intro?

**Heidi**: Awww, my feet were ready to kick, as well…

**Mozart**: This… Can only get painful, and not for me, dudes…

* * *

Talk about a huge twist to a classic challenge, huh? All I can say is that things can only get even more chaotic when contestants attempt to do talents they suck at…

Special thanks to CragmiteBlaster for thinking up the idea for this challenge.

NEXT TIME: The contestants try not to suck at their randomly chosen talents… And another resident is voted out of the game.


	32. Total Talent Party -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Note: Yikes, talk about a long wait, huh? Yeah, several factors led to this chappie being delayed by a month… I may have that thing that CB may have. Also, I'm looking forward to Sun and Moon every day! Though what version I may buy is still up in the air. I know what starter I'm gunning for, and being that I got scolded last time for spoiling Persona 4 back in the past… I am keeping some things a secret until the games come out. November can't come any faster, huh? In either case, enjoy what is perhaps the LONGEST chapter I ever produced, even if I did lose 5% of this chapter last night!

Who's got talent? These guys do! ...Maybe.

* * *

Olivia was observing what appeared to be a cannon, that was gonna be used just in case her talent got picked, with Korpse nearby.

"I may know my pryotechnical stuff, but I highly doubt cannons are required with the pyro stuff I had in mind." Olivia stated.

Chris walked up to Olivia, grinning. "Well, we had to keep it simple enough for anybody. This baby right here… Just watch."

Chris then pressed a button on a remote, as the cannon went off, sending a cannonball into the sky. The two contestants watched, as the cannonball exploded, leaving behind an image in said sky.

"Huh, you got it set to Hunger Games tribute mode. That'll cause some cause for concern." Olivia noted, as Korpse took a closer look at the image.

It appeared to be of a chubby guy, with a baseball cap.

"Chris? Why is the tribute Master Higgins from Adventure Island?" Korpse asked out loud.

"Ah, good question, Korpse! For you see..." Chris answered back, as his mood darkened. "That game gave me a gray hair… What kinda sadist even approved of that tough as nails game which caused all sorts of headaches all around?!"

Olivia blinked. "Uh… I never took you for a gamer type."

"No, I'm not one. I just needed to do some research, and I got to playing it last night… Yeah, you can get the gist of it." Chris admitted.

Korpse gulped. "We… or rather they… Won't have to play that hellish game, will they?"

"Nah, or course not. Only a true sadist would force someone to play something that." Chris replied back, as Korpse breathed a sigh of relief. "But other than that, it's time to determine what talent is picked first!"

Chris walked away, as Olivia nodded.

"You… truly hate that game, huh?" Olivia asked.

"Without a doubt." Korpse answered back. "It's more or less the only game I quit on during a stream. And judging by the chat afterward I bailed… I wouldn't blame them."

"What happened after that?" Olivia questioned, interested.

"Well, I took to something far more easier to stream for the last 30 minutes I had." Korpse admitted. "Yeah, that was an hour and 30 that I wouldn't get back."

"I see..." Olivia nodded.

* * *

**Confessional: Granted, the author never played Adventure Island. Only heard of it.**

**Korpse**: I eventually returned to that game, with nearly every cheat installed. Cause hey, if the game cheats, then it's perfectly okay to cheat right back in my opinion!

**Olivia**: Sure, the game looks difficult, but it can't be that hellish, right? -A caption on-screen says Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Plays Adventure Island-

* * *

Korpse then peeked from behind the curtain, at what appeared to be several people, gathering around to watch the contest. She shivered, as Drake approached her.

"You okay, Korpse?" Drake asked out loud.

"I never even thought there would be this many people all at once..." Korpse answered back. "Heck… How does Stella even do it? Hell, how does Lance even act in front of all these people?"

She then peeked at the audience again, and closed it quickly.

"And there's a small portion of them that are Steph supporters… Steph! Supporters!" Korpse continued. "They even have a sign which reads Greene/Flare!"

Drake's eyes went wide with shock.

"They… actually support that?" Drake asked nervously.

"From the looks of it, yeah." Korpse replied back. "I would check and see if there's any fanfiction dedicated to that pairing, but I rather not bleach my eyeballs today."

She then put a hand on Drake's back.

"If I would you, I would sink that pairing, and hook up with our resident Shining Star." Korpse suggested.

"Way ahead of you on that one." Drake nodded back, as he made his leave. Korpse nodded, as she peeked at the audience one more time.

"Huh… There are supporters for everyone. Even some goths… I know who they're supporting. There's also some punks, and some geeky looking people as well..."

* * *

Thunder was busy doing some stretching, as he winced in pain. Twiggy was by his side within moments.

"Thunder? Think you can even go on?" Twiggy asked.

"I'm sure I can." Thunder replied back. "All that I gotta do is get a talent that isn't too physical, and all should be golden."

"Which rules out any of the sports related ones." Twiggy nodded back. "We just gotta get lucky today, that's all!"

"Yeah..." Thunder answered back with a blush developing, as Chris was stepping out on stage. "Looks like we're about to start."

"Yep." Twiggy replied, blushing at Thunder. "Let's kick some butt, okay?"

"You got it." Thunder nodded back.

* * *

On stage, Chris flashed his signature grin, which caused the audience to cheer loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Welcome to what I would like to call the first ever Total Drama Anti-Talent Show! For you see, the contestants backstage will have to preform talents chosen at random that they may royally suck at… Or show off some hidden depths in the process! And let's not forget our judges for the day! Two of them, I asked off the street if they could judge, and the third… Well..."

"Can we get on with it?!" A voice shouted from the Judge Booth. "I, Rusty Powers, have a party to get to, not to mention that I gotta insult a religion later on!"

Indeed, Rusty was muscular, and had several tattoos on his arms. He also had diamond studs, and was sporting a smug grin.

"Right… Here he is, ladies! Everyone's very own dream boat… Rusty Powers!" Chris announced, as everyone in the audience, mostly the pre-teen girls, screamed.

"Thank you, thank you..." Rusty bowed to his audience. "I like to thank McLean here, for finding me wondering around this joint. Poutine Shores!"

The audience screamed again, as on-stage, Stella sighed.

"People don't even know how much of a jerk he is..." Stella lamented.

Drake tapped on Stella's shoulders, and pointed out to the audience. Some of the Marissa supporters, the Nelson supporters, and the Verna supporters were darting glares at Rusty.

"Huh… Guess things are looking bright, after all." Stella smiled warmly.

* * *

**Confessional: Believe… In Steven! Not Rusty!**

**Stella**: Yeeeaaahhh, I only listened to only one of Rusty's songs, and instantly knew that he was a… Pardon my French, but… a dick.

**Drake**: Stella really doesn't like that Rusty guy, and… I wouldn't blame her.

**Rusty**: Yeeeaahhh, Rusty is on Total Drama! Eat THAT, bitches!

* * *

"Yaaaaawwwwnnnn" A new voice yawned out. It was a female with long brown hair, and looked to have no emotion. "This is boring… I'm hoping something exciting happens soon."

"And our second guest judge… The ladies know her as Betty from the hit novel and film series Dawnbreak… It's Christine Stork!"

The audience cheered out loud, as Christine was indifferent.

"Wake me when there's a talent that'll keep my attention..." Christine yawned as she fell back asleep.

Rusty gave off a smirk. "Oh, well… More fangirls for me."

"And the third…" Chris said, as Freight ran to the Judges Booth.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! Judge Girl Freight, at your service!" Freight saluted. She still had on the rub-on tattoos from earlier.

Chris blinked. "Er… You change jobs quite quickly."

"Hey, it's what you hired me for, boss!" Freight winked. "Besides, all the other interns bailed after what happened back on Amehurst, and while I wouldn't blame them… I live for excitement!"

Rusty gave off an odd look. "Hey, I'm kinda lost. The heck happened?"

"Hurricane came, destruction was seen, everyone hauled ass outta there." Freight answered. "So, when are we gonna see the first talent, huh?"

"We're just about to get to that! Now… We have a randomizer being brought out. It'll determine which one of our wonderful Residents will have to go first. It's designed to go from Geek to Popular, and so forth. But enough talking about that. It's time to see who has to do the first talent!"

Chris pressed a button, as the Geek's faces appeared very rapidly. Everyone wasn't sure where it would stop at. Eventually, it would stop on…

…

…

Moana's face.

"And Moana is first up!" Chris announced, as Moana approached the host, with the audience cheering a bit. Moana looked out at her audience, as well as her supporters.

YOU'RE AWESOME!

YOU'RE A COOL GAL!

YOU ARE REALLY HOT!

I DIG YOUR HAIR!

Moana blushed modestly. "Thanks, everyone..."

"Now, Moana… It's time to see what talent you gotta do!" Chris announced as he started up the randomizer again. This time, on the other side, the Populars' faces was flashing around rapidly. Eventually, it would stop on…

…

…

...Steph.

"And you gotta do Steph's talent of baton twirling!" Chris announced, as he handed over what appeared to be a baton. "You have 10 minutes to prepare."

Moana walked backstage with the cheering of her fans behind her, as she grinned to herself.

"I'll do you one better..."

* * *

**Confessional: What could it be?**

**Moana**: Now, what I'm about to do is gonna be preformed by… Well, the disclaimer of that one show did say animated teens. So, everyone watching? Please do not try this at home. Or anywhere, for that matter. You could get seriously messed up, deported, or both. Now… To see if I can borrow some of Sting's eyeliner. And have Verna craft a quick coconut bra. I think Mozart still has a coconut or two.

* * *

About 10 minutes elapsed, as Moana was behind the curtain.

"I'm ready, McLean! Raise the curtain!" Moana requested.

Chris grinned to the audience.

"And now, to broadcast her baton 'skills'… Here she is… Moana!" Chris announced, as the curtain rose, and Moana walked out… Not in her usual wardrobe. Instead, her hair was in a ponytail with a flower tied around it, she was wearing a coconut bra, a grass skirt, and had war paint on her face.

"Music man? Give me a bit of a Hawaiian drum beat." Moana said, as the music turned into what appeared to be a drum beat. She then took out what appeared to be a lighter, and lit the two ends of the baton on fire, and started to twirl it all around, almost like a fire dance. Twirling around for a minute, she had the audience at the edge of their seats.

Christine even woke up, and was amazed at the dance that was being presented by Moana. She gave off a light blush.

And when Moana was about done, she tossed the fire baton in the air, and lept up, catching it with her teeth. The audience cheered at that feat.

After extinguished the fire, she smiled at the judges. "So… What do you think?"

Rusty grinned. "I've seen plenty of hot women before, but that was the hottest! I give you a 9!"

Freight held up a 9 as well. "I also give you a 9. You really thought out of the box on that one!"

Christine held up an 8. "I gotta admit, that was kinda cute." She said, blushing lightly.

"Thanks! And sorry that you got handed the role of Betty on Dawnbreak." Moana apologized.

Christine shrugged. "Eh, I was young, dumb, and needed the moolah for my girlfriend."

Moana nodded, as she walked backstage to a smiling Sting.

"Wow, Moana… That was AMAZING!" Sting exclaimed out loud. "How and when did you learn how to do that?"

"Well, I have an uncle that lives in Hawaii, who's a firedancer. He taught me all sorts of twisted moves, to boot!" Moana explained. "I couldn't be any prouder of him..."

Sting could only blush at Moana, as Olivia watched from afar.

"Ugh, she's stealing him bit by bit… Is it even possible now?" Olivia thought out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Considering the circumstances… Most likely not.**

**Olivia**: Okay, I just gotta get lucky and get a talent that'll help proclaim my love to Sting! But… I did see some bad boys in the audience. Maybe I can chat up with them between talents?

**Sting**: -His face is all red- Moana looks all sorts of beautiful in her firedancer outfit…

**Moana**: Yeeeaaahhh, I didn't have enough time to really deck myself out. If I did, though… Well, Sting would be a whole lot redder than usual. And would most likely have a nosebleed of sorts.

**Steph**: How… DARE she upstage my talent! I'll show her!

* * *

Chris appeared back on stage, as he grinned.

"Okay, now it's time for the Populars to take the stage!" Chris said out loud, as he pressed a button, and the Popular's faces went by rapidly. Eventually, it would stop on…

…

…

"...And Drake is our first Popular out on stage!" Chris continued, as Drake stepped on stage, and saw his supporters in the audience.

"WE LOVE YOU, DRAKE!"

"YOU DRAW US IN EVERY EPISODE!"

"YOU ROCK!"

"YOU ARE INSPIRATIONAL!"

Drake rubbed his head modestly, as he looked at Chris.

"Well, Chris? ...What do I gotta do?" Drake asked.

"That's for the Randomizer to find out!" Chris answered, as he pressed a button, as the Geek's faces went by rapidly. And eventually, it stopped on…

…

…

"...You shall be doing Marissa's talent of shooting with a crossbow!" Chris announced.

Drake smiled slightly. "I have some experience in that. I think I can manage."

* * *

Backstage, Stella was setting up some drink cans, as Drake was practicing with a toy crossbow.

"And go!" Stella said out loud.

Drake, in return, shot the cans with the toy arrows provided for him.

"Very cool!" Stella cheered out loud, as she took out a CD from behind her. "But… Let's see if you can try a moving target."

Drake raised his hand. "Uh… Why does that disc say AOL on it?"

But Stella simply shrugged. "Blame some girl that gave me this, along with the crossbow. I think my parents ended up getting these in the mail before I was even born. They ended up securing a LOT of them. Lord knows why they kept them all these years."

"So, you want me to aim and shoot when you say pull?" Drake asked.

"That's the ticket, Drake!" Stella exclaimed. "Now, you ready?"

Drake nodded, as he reloaded his toy crossbow, and Stella tossed the disc.

"PULL!"

Drake aimed for the disc, and shot it out of the air. Stella smiled, as she patted Drake on the back.

"Drake? I think you're ready for the real deal." Stella said out loud.

Drake nodded back. "Yeah, I am… Here's hoping that experience handling Marissa's crossbow pays off. As thus my mom's skill at that shooter with kids somehow on it shelling out… Well, foul language."

* * *

**Confessional: So, are they quacking as censors now?**

**Drake**: Hopefully I won't have to shoot at a lens and cause ketchup to cover the screen… I don't think I'm ready for that yet. -He chuckles sheepishly-

**Stella**: Hey, on the bright side, these discs work wonders as mirrors! Kinda faulty mirrors, but still mirrors. Filled with free hours of Internet Dial-Up… And nothing else... Err, okay, the mirror idea is a bust. But maybe it can be one of those doctor mirrors for any large stuffed animal? -She chuckles as well-

* * *

Now on stage, Drake readies himself, as some targets pop up from a stand nearby him. He shoots some arrows at the targets, nailing them.

He then shot a target through some life-savers that were standing up-right. He then spotted what appeared to be cardboard cut-outs of a large, orange, Hulkish creature, and a small girl. He didn't shoot at them.

He then spotted some balloons in the air, as he took aim and fired, hitting the balloon.

Finally, he noticed an apple on top of a head of cabbage. Taking aim, he fired, and hit the apple. He was now done, as he pocketed the crossbow and looked at the judges.

Rusty was stunned. "Drake… Do you take part in FPS tournies? Cause you were on fire! I give you an 8, because you kinda missed the Jasper and Princess Morbucks."

Drake shrugged. "Yeah, I rather not shoot at any cartoon characters, or humans... Or human cartoon characters for that matter."

Freight grinned. "Cool! I give you an 8 as well! Where did you pick up your shooting tricks?"

"I had experience on this stuff before." Drake admitted. "As well as watching my mom..."

Christine, rather sleepily, held up a 7. "Needs more Hunger Games..."

Drake rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think I'm ready for an actual bow and arrow..."

Upon seeing that he was done, he walked backstage to see a smiling Stella.

"Wow, Drake! You've really outshined yourself out there!" Stella complimented.

Drake could only blush. "Well, I did kinda take over after my mom slightly..."

Stella gave Drake a pat on the shoulder. "And I bet your mom is very proud of you..."

The two of them looked at each other, as Steph watched from afar.

* * *

**Confessional: Drake's Crossbow Training… Would that have the same ring of bell?**

**Steph**: Ugghh! Stella is getting a bit TOO chummy to Drake! She may even ruin my plans!

**Stella**: And to think, this is the same Drake who didn't want to hurt any of the Geeks on Day 2… He's gone a long way while staying his kind self, huh?

**Drake**: Hey, I also learned some techniques watching my mom's gaming… Still counts.

* * *

Chris was back onstage, sporting his signature grin.

"And that was Drake and his crazy crossbow! But we aren't done yet, cause it's back to the Geeks! And this time..." Chris announced, as he pressed the randomizer. Flashing by many Geek's faces like before, it eventually stopped on…

"...It's Nelson's turn!"

Nelson soon stepped onstage, as his fans cried out in cheers.

"SCORE ONE FOR CUTENESS!"

"YAY FOR THE NORPSE PAIRING!"

"DO IT FOR TOMOMI!"

"YOU'RE AWESOME!"

"Nah, you're more awesome!" Nelson shouted right back, as he faced Chris. "Okay, what's my talent I gotta face?"

"Well, that's for the Randomizer to decide..." Chris answered back, as he pressed a button. The same thing happened as last time, with Popular heads flashing on-screen, until it eventually stopped on…

…

...

"Well, will wonders ever cease? It stopped on your gal pal!" Chris finished, referring to Korpse. "Time to see if your gaming skills are up to notch."

Nelson grinned. "Oh, that's where I excel at in most properties."

"Well, we'll judge you after your performance. Now, head backstage, and get ready to game!" Chris said out loud, as Nelson nodded and walked backstage.

* * *

Nelson was in front of a TV, that was hooked up to an NES. The system was closed, so he couldn't glance at the game he was about to play. Korpse and Verna were nearby, watching.

"Man, Chris just HAD to get the classic model." Korpse pouted.

"Huh, I always thought you would enjoy the retro stuff like this..." Verna stated.

"I do. It's that mysterious games like this just… What if it's Karate Champ? Rocky and Bullwinkle? Hydlide?" Korpse asked.

"Nah, I don't think Chris would be that cruel." Verna answered back, as she turned towards Nelson. "Now, Nel? There's no shame in quitting if it's too much for you."

But Nelson shook his head, as he placed his index finger on the Power button.

"Total Drama CX… Power… ON!" Nelson declared, as he pressed the power button, and started the game.

Korpse looked at the TV, as her blood started to run cold.

"Tradewest presents… A Rare Production… Copyright 1991..." Korpse read out loud. "Oh, shit..."

She then gulped.

"Korpse? What's going on?" Verna asked.

"Yeah, what am I gonna get myself into?" Nelson turned around and asked, missing the title flash by a swift second.

"All I can say is…" Korpse started to say, as she turned towards Verna, with some cash in her pockets. "Verna, get Nelson some ice cream. I've have a feeling that he's gonna need it."

Verna nodded. "Will do, because… I'm starting to get some bad vibes, as well."

She soon left, as the title burst onto the screen…

"Battletoads? You gotta be kidding me!" Nelson said out loud. "Tomomi told me about this game; it's one of the toughest games to date!"

"And what's worse, is that due to it being your challenge, I can't co-op with you!" Korpse replied back. "All I can do is provide moral support! And even then, if I could do co-op, the game's glitched."

She then held Nelson's shoulders.

"Are you still sure you wanna do this?" Korpse asked. "Like I said days ago, there ain't no shame in quitting."

Nelson shook his head. "I can still do this… Besides, what is the objective of this challenge?"

Korpse sighed. "Beat the entire game in one sitting, without losing all your continues..."

Nelson could only frown.

"You were right about saying 'Oh shit'… I'm screwed, am I?"

* * *

**Confessional: Insert one liner from the Dark Queen here.**

**Nelson**: This is gonna suck…

**Korpse**: You gotta be kidding! Even I, along with Doomtaku's help, couldn't beat the game during a Stream one time! That game is more unfair than Blue from Pokemon!

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellis and Xantara were at a fair, being they weren't needed at the time. Currently, Ellis was aiming a dart at a balloon on a wall. Hitting the balloon, he then accepted what appeared to be a baby dragon plushie as a prize.

"Just wait until Marissa sees this beast." Ellis grinned. "Let's just say, I scored the most hits on this guy."

"I saw." Xantara replied back. "I could feel that you were really determined to win that dragon plushie."

"Hey, anything for my gal." Ellis smiled.

"I can feel that your aura's shining brightly with love." Xantara dreamly replied back.

"Not to forget that you're still shining with love, ya'll."

Xantara took notice to that, as she turned back around, and smiled big.

"Ron!" Xantara yelled out loud, as she ran into Ron's arms and gave him a huge hug.

Ron returned the hug with a smile. They hugged for quite a while, before they separated.

"Ron! When did you come into town? I thought you were removed off the show to properly grieve!" Xantara questioned out loud.

"Well, in truth… I was. But when that hurricane hit your island, I put my mourning aside, and tried to catch the next flight over. Now, I'm just staying in town until I head over to the Playa." Ron explained. "You're the flower of my eye, Xan! I couldn't just sit there and let some hurricane make me lose the first person that cared for me!"

"And that'll never happen." Xantara reassured back.

Ron then noticed Ellis, who was watching the entire scene play out.

"By the way, Ellis? Nice job on scoring a win with Marissa, there." Ron said out loud.

Ellis was puzzled. "Hey, how you know?"

"Body language says it all." Ron replied back. "That, and Xan's parents helped me out during my difficult time. They agreed that I would room with them after the show, and in the short time I was with them, taught me some of their practices. Not to mention that you have a dragon plushie, and who else on our team adores dragons?"

"Eh, maybe Verna?" Ellis shrugged. "And what I mean to say… Olivia? They're the two I know that would like dragons."

"Well, you got me there." Ron chuckled.

"So, we got time before me and Ellis' gotta head back. Wanna hang out?" Xantara offered.

"Gladly." Ron nodded.

"You two have fun; I'm going back to the challenge to support Marissa, okay?" Ellis said out loud

"Understandable." Xantara nodded, as she and Ron went off to hang at the fair, while Ellis walked back to the challenge, dragon plushie in tow…

* * *

Back with Nelson, he was down to his last life. He has since wasted all of his continues on the second stage, and he was feeling discouraged. Currently, he was transversing through the almost brain matter level that was Turbo Tunnel.

"I never knew how demonic this stage could be..." Nelson muttered.

"Yeah, if it was enough for Doomtaku to actually curse, you KNOW it was hard." Korpse replied back. "And even if you never met him before, he NEVER curses… Ever!"

Nelson kept his wits, and got past the beat-em'-up section of the stage. And upon arriving at what appeared to be jet skis on land, he boarded one of the skis. But despite his best efforts, he crashed into the wall, netting him a Game Over.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Tough break, BattleWimps! This side of the galaxy is mine HAHAHAHA!" The Dark Queen seemingly taunted on TV.

The TV then changed channels, as they displayed the judges. Rusty held up a 3. "Abysmal performance. You even struggled at level 1! Why did you even shack up with a gamer who should be with someone more hotter than you?"

Freight, hearing Rusty's words, held up a 6. "Don't worry, Delivery Gal Freight will deliver you some more joy."

Christine held up a 4, and yawned. "I took a nap around that hole with the cameras..."

Nelson could only sigh, as he looked up at Korpse.

"Korpse? Do you really believe at what Rusty said?" Nelson asked.

"Nah, not at all. You just got stuck at a really tough game." Korpse comforted. "If you were more in your element, you would have been kicking all sorts of ass."

Nelson gave off a hug at his girlfriend. "Thanks, Korpse… You always know what to say."

"Not always, mind ya!" Korpse defended herself, as Verna came back, holding some ice cream cones.

"I'm back with ice cream! And..." Verna said out loud, as she saw the two hugging. "Maybe I should come back later..."

* * *

**Confessional: Be glad Nelson wasn't playing Mr. Gimmick. He would had been hosed.**

**Nelson**: Who knew a game about toads could be so… Devilishly hard? Maybe I should yell at him. Or at a devil subsitute.

**Korpse**: I later agreed with Nelson that we would try BattleToads again, under more… Suitable circumstances. I know he can beat that game. If he got to Turbo Tunnel, then he can do anything.

* * *

Grace looked at the cannon, and motioned for Heidi to come forward.

"The heck this thing is for?" Grace asked.

"Well, I did hear something about pyrotechnics this morning…" Heidi answered back. "Maybe..."

She soon tapped the cannon, as it went off, sending a cannonball into the sky. It exploded, revealing an image of a bearded guy, with a lance. The bearded guy was in his boxer shorts.

"Euugghhh… It's times like these that make me glad I am a lesbian..." Grace shuddered.

Heidi glanced at the bearded guy, and raised an eyebrow.

"Where have I've seen this guy before?" Heidi asked out loud.

* * *

Back on stage, Chris was on stage, grinning to the audience.

"And with that fail out of the way, how about we see who the next Popular that has to do a random talent is?" Chris said out loud, as he pressed the button on the randomizer. It flashed by several faces, before finally landing on…

…

…

…

…

Stella's head.

"...And Stella is next to take to the stage!" Chris announced out loud.

Stella stepped out on-stage, as her fans cheered out loud.

"WE LOVE YOU, STELLA!"

"YOU'RE OUR SHINING STAR!"

"DRAKE/STELLA OTP!"

"YOU ROCK!"

But Stella shook her head. "Nah, you rock more!"

She then looked at Chris.

"So, what could I do? I much rather not be pumpkin carving, I'm not that good of an artist." Stella admitted.

"That's up for the randomizer to figure out!" Chris replied back, as he started it up again, this time, displaying Geek heads.

"I was kinda afraid of that..." Stella said out loud.

The Geek's faces flashed by several times, before landing on…

…

…

…

…

Verna's head.

"And you shall be doing Verna's talent, which was clothes making! Now, get to sewing!" Chris ordered.

"Well… You got it." Stella said out loud, as she walked backstage to see a sewing machine, already set up. A camera was looming overhead, as Drake walked next to Stella.

"I arrived when I heard you were gonna dive into something artsy." Drake admitted. "Need any of my services?"

"Well… Let's see..." Stella started to say, as she examined Drake. "Drake, we're both tall people… Think you can be a bit of a model for me?"

Drake gave off a smile. "Or course. So, what should I do?"

"Simple; since we're roughly the same height, all I gotta do is measure you." Stella explained, as she started to measure Drake from top to bottom. After mentally remembering Drake's measurements, she got to work on sewing up some patterns on the sewing machine.

"How come I feel like I'm gonna regret it?" Drake asked himself.

* * *

A few more minutes passed by, as Chris was back on stage.

"And with Stella having done with her dresses, modeling them off is your very own Shining Star… Stella!" Chris announced out loud. "First off, is a rather nice floral ensemble!"

Stella soon stepped out, in a floral patterned dress, as she looked at the judges with a smile. She spun around, showing off the dress, and did a small curtesy, as she left the stage.

Christine could only stare at Stella, blushing.

"And in a surprising turn of events, the next dress that's going to be displayed… Is gonna be worn by… Drake Flare?!"

Stepping onto the stage, Drake, dressed in a cartoon-themed dress, bravely looked at the judges, and posed for them, showing off the dress in the process.

"AUGH, my eyes!" Rusty whined out loud. "Save my eyes, legions of fangirls!"

Both Freight and Christine looked at each other rather curiously, as Drake made his leave.

And finally, donned in the star pattern, it's Stella, again!" Chris announced, rather uneasily.

Stella stepped back on stage, now in a star-patterned dress. Showing off the dress to the judges, she bowed, as she made her leave.

Christine was really blushing deeply now, as Freight took notice.

"Christine? You look a bit… Red. You feeling okay?" Freight asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." Christine excused.

* * *

**Confessional: Fine like a fox? HAHAHAHA! I'll stop now.**

**Christine**: What can I say? Stella looked fine in that dress! ...My girlfriend's gonna kill me now, is she?

**Drake**: So… I cross-dressed for Stella's sake. But I would do anything for her. -He then smiles-

* * *

Stella was back on-stage, in her normal outfit, as she awaited the judges' final decision.

Rusty held up a 7. "This is for scarring me for life, bastard!" He yelled out loud, referring to Drake.

Freight held up a 9. "I very much enjoy the last dress! Your accessories really fit it rather well."

Christine held up a 10. "I swear, I'm only judging her, not thinking about her, don't kill me, Rose!"

"Thank you!" Stella thanked the judges, as she walked backstage, where Drake, back in his original outfit, was waiting.

"Awesome job, Stella!" Drake exclaimed.

"Thanks, even though you didn't have to cross-dress for me." Stella replied back.

"How else could you change dresses that quickly?" Drake asked back.

"Oh, believe me… I'm a bit of a natural at that part." Stella winked back.

:::

Chris came back on-stage, drinking from a bottle labeled 'Brain Bleach'.

"I swear, I need some of this stuff after seeing Drake in a dress..." Chris muttered out loud.

"Save some for me, old man!" Rusty demanded.

"How about… We move on to the next talent?" Chris questioned back, as he pounded the button on the randomizer. Cycling through the Geek's faces, it soon landed on…

…

…

…

…

Olivia's head.

"...And it's that bad girl herself, Olivia!" Chris finished, as Olivia took to the stage. She could recognize her fans from the spikes, the pink, blue, green, and purple hairstyles and piercings, anywhere.

"YOU ROCK!"

"TRASH THEM!"

"PIERCE THEM!"

"HEADBANG YOURSELF TO VICTORY!"

Olivia grinned from ear to ear. "Bad boys and girls! Maybe after the challenge, we can hang out?"

"Settle down, Olivia… First up, we should check and see what talent you gotta face!" Chris said, as he pressed the button on the randomizer. Several Popular faces went flashing by real fast… Until finally…

…

…

…

…

"...Hope you got a metal song that involves cooking, because you shall be doing Twiggy's talent!" Chris announced out loud.

Olivia grinned. "You bet I do! Linzey Rae, don't fail me now!"

She took off backstage, as Chris blinked.

"That's an actual metal singer?" Chris asked out loud. "In either case, since cooking'll take a while, we shall move on to other talents, until Olivia's finished!"

* * *

**Confessional: Yeeeaahh, Olivia? Mind telling the audience at home?**

**Olivia**: Yeah, I should explain… Linzey Rae is a metal singer who sung out recipes, metal style. She may only be known on YouTube, but dammit, her songs are already awesome for an up-n-comer! As for my grub? I may go simple and bake a cake. Just a simple chocolate cake. No harm can come to that… Right?

* * *

"Now, let's see who shall be talenting all while Olivia's cooking?" Chris announced, as he pressed the button on the randomizer again. Again, the Geek's heads flashed by rather quickly, until finally landing on…

…

…

Sting's head.

"...And it's our Cheerful Emo himself, Sting!" Chris announced, as Sting stepped onstage with applause. His fans, though…

"ALL RIGHT, STING!"

"YOU'RE SO COOL!"

"KICK BUTT!"

"COOLEST CONTESTANT EVER!"

Sting chuckled to himself. "Looks like I ended up with the Tween male demographic as my fans..."

"Now, Sting? It's time to find out what your talent's gonna be!" Chris announced, as he pressed the randomizer. Several heads of the Populars flashed by, as normal, before stopping on…

…

…

…

…

"...And you shall be doing Grace's talent, which is carving a pumpkin!" Chris finished.

Sting grinned. "I often took my cousins Trick-O-Treating around Halloween time, and they were greeted by various pumpkin designs… I'll do ya a solid."

* * *

Backstage, Sting was carving out, what appeared to be a rather cute design on his pumpkin. Moana, still in her firedancer get-up, was watching close-by.

"So, you're going for a cute design, huh?" Moana asked.

"Indeed, I am!" Sting replied back. "Halloween doesn't have to mean scary; you can dress as anything you want! Considering… What you wanna dress up as is legal in your state or provenance."

"Also, Halloween is more or less about scaring the scary spirits back where they belong… But where does the women dressed up as… Well, to properly word it… Sluts, belong?" Moana asked.

Sting chuckled. "Well… Maybe they flee, so they can attempt to be more… sluttier? Is that even a word?"

"And to further follow any logic, how about when people dress up as anime characters for Halloween?" Moana asked.

"Well, has anyone seen a witch, a vampire, a werewolf, or anything relating to them try to take on someone who can power up in a couple episodes and launch a powerful attack and live to tell the tale?" Sting questioned back.

"True. But, what if they dressed up as… Let's say, Chiyo Mihama from Azumanga Daioh?"

"And that's what we would like to call a Cuteness Overload." Sting winked.

"...Wow. Your stock Halloween creepy crawlies are such wimps." Moana admitted. "They're even scared of Politicians? They have four years to prep, and they're scared by someone who can become the next Prez of America?"

"Hey, even they watch Attack Ads." Sting chuckled.

"Wow… No wonder Wiley brought home a load after coming home dressed as the Whammy." Moana giggled back. "Now I'm thinking it is true, and that he hit up the rich people's houses."

"Right. And super heroes and villains? Well, they have superpowers, which are already magical enough." Sting said out loud. "And kids dressing up as demons? Err… Maybe they don't wanna harm a demonic brethren by mistake?"

"Makes sense to me." Moana shrugged.

"And done! What do you think?" Sting asked.

He turned it around for Moana to observe. It appeared to be a kitten, curled up in a ball, sleeping. There appeared to be two smaller kittens near the larger kitten.

"Awwwwwww, adorable!" Moana cooed out loud.

"Now, the main question is… Will the judges like it?" Sting asked.

Moana smiled. "Sting, I'm sure they will..."

* * *

**Confessional: Hey, they haven't thought up Pumpkin Idol yet… So, you're in the clear, Sting!**

**Sting**: I'm quite worried about Rusty's judging, to be honest. Knowing him, he would wanted me to carve some woman topless on this pumpkin… I think people actually do that!

**Moana**: This sorta pumpkin would make the Headless Horseman proud! ...But then, how would he even see?

* * *

A few minutes later, Sting was presenting the pumpkin to the judges, as they examined it. After a few moments, Rusty held up a 5.

"Not sexy or scary enough." Rusty stated out loud.

"Hey, these things don't have to be scary or sexy. It was basically my angle." Sting replied back.

Freight held up an 8. "I still find it rather cute."

Christine held up an 8 as well. "Yawwwwnnn… I know where I'm going after this gig..."

"To bed? Cause you could seriously use some sleep." Sting suggested.

Sting walked backstage, pumpkin in hand, as Grace looked at him.

"Sting! Dude! How do you even do it?" Grace asked.

"Do what, may I ask?" Sting questioned back.

"Your carving skills! Where do they even come from?" Grace asked back.

Sting smiled. "Well, it mostly came from learning from my older cousins."

"I see..." Grace pondered.

* * *

**Confessional: Are we running low on pumpkin puns?**

**Grace**: Dammit, lack of artistic ability!

**Sting**: That, and I learned some special techniques from the art teacher mom knows at school… Yeah, I look like the LAST person to be considered a teacher's pet.

* * *

Cherri took a look at the cannon, and gave it a little tap. It was set off again, and an explosion was seen in the skies again, this time, revealing what appeared to be a small, 8-bit kid. Right above him was an apple, ready to crush him.

"Er, I don't think I'm ready to be the guy..." Cherri stated to herself. "Hell, I have boobs. Do I _look_ like a guy?"

* * *

Chris is back onstage, as he sported a huge grin.

"Now it's time for another Popular to take to the stage, and this time..." Chris announced, as he hit the Randomizer. Cycling through all of the Populars, it soon landed on…

…

…

…

…

Steph's head.

"It's Steph's turn to take on a talent!" Chris said out loud, as Steph stepped on-stage to a lot of loud booing.

"Aw, shut up! You know you love me!" Steph shouted back.

However, in the crowd, were her fans.

"DON'T LISTEN TO THESE LOSERS!"

"YOU CAN WIN THESE GAMES!"

"CREAM THESE GEEKS!"

"SCORE ONE FOR THE TRUE POPULARS!"

Steph smirked back. "I got followers… I approve."

"Now, Steph? Let's see what talent you shall be going through!" Chris announced, as he mashed down on the Randomizer.

"As long as I get to tattoo a… rather naughty body part on a certain Pokemaniac… Then I'm golden." Steph said out loud.

Verna winced at those words, as the randomizer cycled through several of the Geek's faces, until finally landing on…

…

…

…

…

"...And you won't be carving something into Verna today, because this time… You got Moana's talent of game show stuff!" Chris finished.

"What, that geeky activity?!" Steph exclaimed.

She then looked back at her fans, as she turned back around.

"Okay, for my fans..."

* * *

Backstage, Verna breathed a huge sigh of relief, as Cherri comforted her.

"Eh, I would have fixed it up for ya, even if I did get picked." Cherri said out loud. "How do you like your Exeggutor? Normal, or-"

"Cherri, shush! Nobody needs to know about that Exeggutor tattoo that mom got before I was born!" Verna scolded, as she face-palmed herself. "Oops..."

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, that musta hurt.**

**Verna**: Granted, mom was young at the time... Sorry about that, mom!

**Cherri**: I was only gonna say Shadow Exeggutor from Pokemon XD. Yeesh, people are always up in arms about spoiler warnings these days...

* * *

Steph was behind a podium, looking at a rather large screen. She was between two people, and was examining the one to her right. The girl Steph was looking at had her black hair in a ponytail, which was streaked various colors. She also had green bangs. She took a quick glance at the Bellsprout tattoo on her upper back, and winced.

"My God, they're multiplying..." Steph shivered, as she noticed the person to her left. He looked to be normal. But had a Warp Star from Kirby on his shirt.

"Yep, really multiplying..."

* * *

Backstage, Verna took note at the female, as Cherri took notice.

"Hey… You know that girl?" Cherri asked out loud.

"Know her? She's RowletGal251! She's a regular on a Pokemon forum I attend and moderate, as well! Not only is she knowledgeable about Pokemon, she's also very skilled at whip work, and is a bit of a camper, as well!" Verna explained.

"And she has some sweet-ass ink, to boot." Cherri grinned.

Verna chuckled. "A one-track mind, huh?"

* * *

Back with Steph, they looked bored, as Freight did her best shot at introducing the talent.

"Today, Steph here will be going after Rory and Ichigo, two people we picked from the audience! But she'll have to avoid the Whammy as she plays perhaps the most boring game of her life! From Poutine Shores in Canada, it's time to Press Your Luck! ...And pray we don't get sued! And now, the temp host of this game, Chris McLean!" Freight announced out loud.

"Thanks, Freight. And as you can figure out, Steph here has to win against Rory and Ichigo here! But if she gets four Whammies, she's out of the challenge by default!" Chris explained to the crowd.

"I'm ready to do this, Chris." Rory said out loud.

"You ready to take down Steph, Rory?" Ichigo asked.

"Ready as a Raticate, Ichigo." Rory replied back.

"Err… I am here, don't ya know?" Steph said out loud.

"Now, Steph here is the first up to spin! So… Good luck!" Chris announced, as he grinned.

Steph looked at the giant board, as she studied it.

"Okay… I ain't gonna have some geeky and lame activity like a game show end me..." Steph glared, as she pounded on her buzzer.

"BUZZ!"

"And Steph nets a Whammy." Chris announced, as on-screen, what appeared to be a chibi Whammy looked at the crowd.

"Er… Giv' me yer muny..." The chibi Whammy pleaded, as the audience cooed at the cute imagery.

Steph growled, as she noticed that she had one Whammy.

"Now, you're down one Whammy. You wanna pass your spins to someone?" Chris asked.

"Nope, ain't happening! Start it back up!" Steph ordered, as the board started again. "I did NOT get this far to be taken out by some other Pokemaniac and her boyfriend. STOP!"

She pounded it, and netted 400 Bucks and a Free Spin.

"Now we're in business… I shall keep going!" Steph said out loud, as the board started back up. "And STOP!"

She netted a Whammy, as a normal Whammy bounced up and down, taking away Steph's Whammy.

"Oh, you may wanna think about your next move, Steph..." Chris warned.

"You know what? I'll keep going!" Steph replied back.

* * *

But backstage, Moana nodded.

"Yep, she's fell for it..." Moana stated out loud. "I know this game like the back of my own hand."

She then shook her head.

"Wiley? Guess you'll be getting a Whammy fix, ya little guppy."

* * *

A few minutes elapsed, as Steph held a steady lead over Ichigo and Rory, who had 3 Whammies, while Steph had 2.

"You can still do it, Rory!" Ichigo cheered.

"But… How can I? Steph here keeps on passing her spins to me." Rory replied back.

"And if it is my turn..." Rory thought, as a smile crept on his face. "Chris? I pass my spins over to Steph."

"What?!" Steph replied back.

"Steph, looks like you're in command of the board again." Chris announced out loud, as Steph growled.

"You blasted… Mini-Pokemaniac..." Steph growled, as she took to the board. "I can still cream everyone here! STOP!"

She stopped the board, as she landed on a Whammy.

"FUCK!" Steph cursed, as the rather 3-D Whammy gave off a smirk.

"Money in your bank… Bye-Bye!" The Whammy taunted, as Steph pouted.

"Wow, three Whammies… Better be careful cause your fourth-" Chris started to say, as…

"Chris! I pass them to Ichigo!" Steph yelled out loud in panic.

Ichigo nodded, as she took to the board.

"Okay, let's do this! Big bucks, big bucks! No whammies, no whammies… STOP!" Ichigo chanted, as she pounded her podium's button.

"500 Bucks and a Free Spin!" Chris announced.

Ichigo did some thinking, and grinned.

"I pass the spins I have over to Steph!" Ichigo said out loud.

"Okay, but that still means you gotta use your last spin." Chris stated.

"It's fine." Ichigo replied back, as she took to the board again. "No Whammies, stop!"

"300 Bucks and a Free Spin!" Chris announced again. "And just like that, it's Steph's turn!

Steph growled at Ichigo. "I loathe you..."

She took to the board, as she gulped.

"Okay, I ain't going down yet! You better give me something good, and NOT one of those stupid red trolls that look like a supervillain! STOP!" Steph pounded down on the buzzer, as…

…

…

…

…

"BZZT!"

Steph landed on a Whammy. But that was not all that awaited her…

…

…

…

**"SQUUUUUUURRRRRREEEEE!"**

"WHOA!" Steph was taken back. What appeared to be a Whammy, looking all banged up, jump-scared on the screen, as static appeared on screen. The words 'Game Over' soon appeared, with an X marked through an 8-Bit face of Steph.

"And that's game for Steph!" Chris announced out loud.

"What? This is rigged! RIGGED, I TELL YOU!" Steph screamed back.

Rory looked over at Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichi? You want to head over to the ferris wheel?" Rory offered.

"Oh, sure!" Ichigo agreed, as the two left the stage.

Steph glared at the judges, who were displaying low scores of all 1's, with Christine, who gave a 3.

"I ended up with low scores, because I didn't cream those turds?!" Steph yelled back.

"Eh, too much talk, not enough action." Rusty shrugged.

"That Ichi girl looked rather rad, though." Freight nodded.

"I agree." Christine replied back.

Steph, not getting an answer from the three judges, stomped backstage in rage.

"I'll show you… I'll show all of you..." Steph muttered.

But Moana could only watch Steph walk away, as she nodded.

* * *

**Confessional: Steph's luck ran out…**

**Moana**: Yep, I knew that Steph was gonna blow it, and I'm not even on the same team as her. Still, she wouldn't hold a candle to my little bro when it comes to game shows, though. -She smiles-

**Verna**: I met up with Ichigo later on. I even gave her an autograph, as well! I shall make you proud.

* * *

"Now with that fail outta the way… Let's see what Geek has to do some random talent next!" Chris announced, as he pressed the button on the Radomizer. Like always, it cycled through the contestant's faces, until landing on…

…

…

…

…

"...And it's Marissa's turn to make a move!" Chris said, as Marissa took to the stage. The audience cheered out loud, as she noticed her fans cheering the hardest.

"ROLL A WIN FOR EVERYONE!"

"COOLEST! GEEK! EVER!"

"EEEEEEEEE!"

"WE LOVE YOUR HAIR!"

Marissa rubbed against her frizzy hair, as she faced Chris.

"So, Chris? What's the Campaign for today?" Marissa asked.

"It's quite simple! Today, you shall be..." Chris answered, as he pressed the randomizer. It cycled through the Popular team's heads rather fast, until finally, it landed on…

…

…

…

…

"...Your task, is to sing a song!" Chris finished, seeing that the randomizer showed Stella's head.

Marissa nervously nodded. "That, I can provide. Just give me a few minutes to prep."

* * *

Backstage, Marissa was doing some thinking, as she was writing a song down.

"Hmm… What do you think would rhyme with 'Dragon' if I may ask?" Marissa questioned, as she moaned in frustration. "Ellis would know… Where is he?"

"Right here, my lovely Dungeon Queen."

Marissa turned to see Ellis, standing there. The plushie of the dragon was near him.

"Ellis! Thank the Gods you're here!" Marissa said out loud, hugging Ellis. She then noticed the plushie. "Where you get the dragon?"

"I scored it for you, Marissa." Ellis replied back. "I knew that you love these guys… So, I had to win one for you."

Marissa smiled, as she went back to her seat, and started to write rather feverishly.

"Thanks to you, El… I now know what to sing about!" Marissa said out loud, as she looked at the lyrics that she wrote down. "And done! Time to roll a 20, and really impress these judges!"

* * *

**Confessional: Maybe it'll be a natural 20?**

**Marissa**: Besides, how bad can this go?

**Ellis**: I still gotta learn these DnD terms...

* * *

In the kitchen, Olivia was busy making what appeared to be a chocolate cake for the judges. Despite what many would think of her, she was a rather decent baker. She was even singing to herself, as well, along with some music playing from a radio. Only she was adding her own lyrics to the song.

"Scoop! Scoop! Scoop up the sugar!" Olivia sung out loud, as she was pouring some sugar into the bowl. "It's the sweetest cake from the cafe, that my momma works all day! Baked to perfection, at a hefty temperature, making everyone from all corners of town deeply crave!"

"Hey, Olivia!"

Olivia grumbled, as she turned down the volume on her radio. She turned to see Steph, standing in the door frame.

"Steph, you should know that it's against human nature to interrupt a metalhead during a trash fest!" Olivia stated. "Ya understand?!"

"Oh, really? Well… I got a hot tip that someone about to board the ferris wheel has some unique hair." Steph said out loud.

Olivia peeked a little attention. "How unique?"

"Oh, just some streaks." Steph replied back, as Olivia frowned. "But… She does have some really bitchin' ink."

Olivia's attention was peeked more, a smile developing on her face. "How unique?"

"Well, it may not be up to your standards-"

"Listen, ink's ink! Tell me more!" Olivia ordered. "Does she also have a body piercing?"

"Well, I think her bellybutton is pierced..." Steph guessed.

Olivia grinned. "Cooking can wait, I gotta scope her out!"

Olivia ran out of the kitchen, leaving behind a dust cloud shaped like her, as Steph approached the mix.

"Now… To mix some of this stuff in." Steph grinned deviously, as she held out a canister marked laxatives, and pulled the contents in.

* * *

Back on stage, Marissa was standing in front of the audience, with Ellis not too far behind watching, as she looked at the person controlling the music.

"Music guy? Hit it." Marissa winked, as some piano music began to ring out.

'**_Gonna Level Grind Now_**', sung to Queen's _Don't Stop Me Now_

**Marissa**

_Tonight, I'm gonna have a long level grind_

_'Cause last fight, I nearly died…_

_By an orc, carrying a lava mace, yeah_

_And I'm only a level 15…_

_So let's level grind now…_

_Let's level grind…_

The piano music started to pump up, as Marissa grinned widely. She knew she could really let loose now.

**Marissa**

_Cause your treasure is mine! Your treasure is mine!_

_I'm a Gnome Archer, running through the fields, slaughtering, those level 1 orcs_

_El's a Paladin, protectin' us two up like Cait Sith, we're gonna go, go, go, there's no stopping us!_

_We're running through the game, yeah!_

_200 HP, that's why they call us the Dungeon Duo!_

_We're dungeon crawlin' at the speed of light!_

_I wanna make a Job Class outta ya!_

_Let's level grind now!_

_That manticore has a rare drop, and it's a rare glove._

_Let's level grind now!_

_And once we're high leveled, no losin' a drop of blood!_

_Let's level grind, cause we're huntin' Metal Slimes!_

_Let's level grind, cause our swords are really gonna shine!_

_Gomi's a Healer Gnome, he's gonna truly buff us up, during our totally long battle._

_Hyun's a Black Mage, ready to launch a missile, like a short range, about to-to-to explode!_

_Our level's risin' really high, yeah!_

_300 HP, that's why we're still a Dungeon Duo!_

_Still dungeon crawlin' at the speed of light!_

_I wanna make a Job Class outta ya!_

_Level Grindin', Level Grindin', Level Grindin'_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Level Grindin', Level Grindin', Level Grindin'_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_Level Grindin', Level Grindin', Level Grindin'_

_Gonna beat 'em! Gonna beat 'em!_

_OOOOOOHHHH YEAH!_

_Takin' on the boss now, yeah!_

_400 HP, that's why we're a true Dungeon Duo!_

_We're gonna ace this campaign!_

_We're gonna make a Job Class outta ya!_

_Still gonna level grind!_

_Many more dungeons await us, and we still won't fall._

_Gotta keep with the grind!_

_If you wanna join our party, just give us a call!_

_Gotta level grind now!_

_I spot a Metal Slime!_

_Gotta level grind now!_

_And now our swords are really gonna shine!_

Marissa took a few breaths, as she looked at the judges. The audience was roaring with applause.

"And the rest of the song is just composed of the word 'la'. So, what do you think?" Marissa asked.

Rusty held up a 9. "Very nice retention of a classic song. Course, I would do better."

Freight held up what appeared to be an 11, but it was a 10 and the 1, covering up the 0. "Chris, is this allowed? No? Fine. I give you a 10, because I just ADORE Queen! You really delivered on your performance!"

Christine held up a 10 as well. "You really seemed to rock the stage, Marissa. And it's not because I'm starring at… Well… Eh, you did good."

Marissa smiled warmly. "Thanks, guys."

She left the stage with the audience still cheering, as Ellis greeted her.

"Wow, that was AMAZING!" Ellis exclaimed.

"Thanks, Ellis!" Marissa replied back. "But mainly, this song was inspired by you."

Ellis, without a word, gave Marissa a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush deeply.

"You're such an awesome Dungeon Queen..." Ellis truthfully said out loud.

"And you're a sweet guy as well." Marissa replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: They truly are the Dungeon Duo, huh?**

**Marissa**: And I'm half surprised I had the confidence to step out on stage…

**Ellis**: I never thought I would have contributed to this challenge, even if it was by inspiration. Guess the Power of Love is deeper than any spell, huh? -He blushes-

* * *

At the ferris wheel, both Rory and Ichigo were sitting in one of the cars, as the two looked at the scenery.

"Wow, this scenery is very awesome!" Ichigo said out loud. "I feel like a Pidgey in the air!"

"Yeah, we are so high up..." Rory replied back.

Ichigo smiled at her boyfriend. "This has been the best date ever..."

Rory smiled back. "Well, you are the best girlfriend ever."

The two were about to inch closer and closer, about to kiss, as…

"Hey!"

Cue record needle scratch sound effect here, as the two looked to see Olivia, sitting there, with a smile on her face.

"Huh? How did you even get up on here?" Rory asked, in confusion.

"Yeah, spill the beans! How you even get in here without us noticing?" Ichigo also asked out loud.

Olivia only grinned, as she held up a book, labeled 'Offscreen Teleportation Made Easy'. There was what appeared to be an African-Canadian woman with black hair and red streaks on the cover.

"I only learn from the best." Olivia smirked.

"Still, are we over capacity?" Rory asked.

"Eh, these cars can fit four." Olivia shrugged. "But in either case…"

She then pointed at Ichigo.

"You! I got a hot tip that you have a really badass hairstyle!" Olivia said out loud. "Can I see?"

Ichigo could only shrug, as she showed off her ponytail, which was streaked all sorts of colors.

"Cool…" Olivia complimented. "Also, that hot tip also included a bellybutton piercing as well. Can I see it as well?"

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle as she lifted her shirt a little, showing off her bellybutton piercing.

"Nice! I want one! Lastly, said hot tip also said that you're sporting some sweet skinart. I wanna see!" Olivia grinned from ear to ear.

"Well… You kinda picked a bad time for me to show off my tattoos, but..." Ichigo replied back, as she lifted the sleeve of her t-shirt, showing off a Toxic Badge tattoo on her left arm.

"Really awesome..." Olivia said out loud.

"I also got a Bellsprout on my upper back, a Swirlix on my ankle, and the sign of friendship on my other ankle. Not to mention a tattoo of Rory on my leg as well." Ichigo explained.

"Yeah, I got a tattoo of Ichigo on my leg as well." Rory admitted.

"Nice! I want some bitchin' tattoos as well!" Olivia said out loud.

"Well… I usually go to this one place for my skinart. I think I can hook you up." Ichigo replied back.

"Thanks! You gonna get more?" Olivia asked. "Like on your other arm, to balance it out?"

"Err… Not right now." Ichigo answered back. "In the future, probs."

She then gave Olivia what appeared to be a couple cards.

"Here's the place for that parlor, and my dA address, so you can see the skinart I can't show ya." Ichigo explained.

"Nice, thanks!" Olivia replied back.

"Say… Are you part of that show?" Rory asked.

Olivia suddenly snapped into attention.

"Crap! I got so into inking and body piercings that I forgot about that literal bun in the oven!" Olivia exclaimed. "Uh..."

She then pointed to the window behind Ichigo and Rory

"Look, you two! Someone's trying to capture an Articuno thingy!"

The two of them turned around with confusion.

"Wait, no there's not..." Rory said out loud, as the two turned around to see that Olivia has already left, leaving behind an autograph. "Where did she go?"

"Beats me." Ichigo replied back. "She did leave her autograph, though."

Ichigo then read the autograph.

_To the coolest, inked up gal ever! ~Olivia_

Ichigo could only smile, as thus Rory.

* * *

Back on stage, Chris was grinning at the audience.

"Well, was that fun, everyone?" Chris said out loud. "But now, it's time to continue on with our challenge! Let's see what Popular shall be tackling a talent next..."

Chris then pressed the button on a randomizer. It cycled through several heads of the Populars, before finally settling on…

…

…

…

…

"...And it's Grace's turn to take to the stage!" Chris announced, as Grace stepped on-stage. She was met with some cheers, as she spotted her fans.

"YOU CAN SPROUT HIGH!"

"DO IT FOR HER!"

"RIPEN THEM UP!"

"MAKE JAM OUTTA THEM!"

"Will do!" Grace saluted, as she faced Chris. "So, what shall be my talent that I have to face?"

"Well, that's all up to the Randomizer to decide." Chris replied back, as he pressed the button on the Randomizer again. It cycled through several Geek's faces, before finally landing on…

…

…

…

…

"...And it's time to get your Canadian Ink on, because you got Cherri's talent of doing tattoos!" Chris announced.

Grace gulped. "But… I am not artsy, if at all! Besides, those things are attached to ya for the rest of your life! And besides… Someone's gotta volunteer!"

"And it ain't gonna be me!" Steph yelled from backstage.

"And my daddy would kill me if I ever got inked." Heidi replied back.

"ME, ME, ME!" Olivia shouted out loud, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Steph raised an eyebrow. "How did you..."

Olivia held up the cover of the book she showed earlier to Ichigo. "I'm still learning, aren't I? Plus, do you expect me to just up and disappear when I hear the 'T' word being heard in a half-mile radius?"

"Are you sure, Olivia?" Stella asked. "Like what Grace said..."

"You don't know me well enough, starry." Grace winked back. "Chris? I'm ready to get inked!"

But Chris simply chuckled. "Nice try, Katniss. But, it would be too easy if someone who actually wants this kinda stuff would volunteer. We gotta make things interesting for the audience. So..."

Chris then started up the randomizer again, this time, displaying the heads of all the contestants, be it Popular or Geek, flashing by.

"Whoever the Randomizer chooses… Gets inked by Grace. It's as simple as that." Chris stated.

Nearly everyone watched with bated breath, with Olivia crossing as many fingers as she could.

"Please be me… Please be me..." Olivia whispered to herself.

The randomizer cycled through several faces, before finally stopping on...

"...And it's gonna be Stella that gets inked! Tough break, too." Chris announced out loud.

"Aww..." Oliva sighed in disappoint.

"What?" Stella questioned out loud. "But… How? I never truly experienced something like this before..."

Drake quickly got to Stella's side.

"Stella, you don't have to worry; I shall not leave your side while the process is being done." Drake reassured. "I promise."

"Thanks, Drake." Stella smiled back.

"That, and you got a little experience under your belt, already!" Olivia chimed in, referring to the star markings on Stella's face.

Stella raised an eyebrow, as she pointed to her star markings. "I never even told you about these… How did you?"

"Oh, I know a true tattoo from a temp." Olivia winked back.

* * *

**Confessional: Yep, that's Olivia for ya. Did we mention that already?**

**Stella**: Mom? Dad? Don't hold it against me, okay?

**Drake**: How do I know what to even do? Well, mom did tell me stories about how some people held some other people's hands when they were getting tattooed. So, I thought I would do the same.

* * *

Now lying on her stomach, Stella's shirt was lifted, exposing her lower back.

"So… I'm gonna try to pander to your interests, and go for a simple star. Sound fair?" Grace offered.

"Yeah. I still think Olivia should be sitting here." Stella replied back.

Drake patted Stella's hand in comfort.

"If this hurts, I apologize." Grace said out loud. "Okay… 1. 2. 3!"

At that moment, the tattoo gun started to draw on Stella's lower back, as the Idol winced in pain.

"Ugh, ow..." Stella moaned out, squeezing Drake's hand. "I never been in this much pain since my Appendix was inflamed back at the age of 11..."

Grace continued to tattoo on Stella, as she continued to squeeze harder.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Sorry, Stella!" Grace apologized.

"It's not me, to be honest." Stella replied back.

She then looked up to see Drake, wincing in pain.

"Glad I chose my left hand..." Drake said out loud. "Ow..."

"Sorry, Drake!" Stella apologized back.

Stella continued to wince in pain, as after a few minutes…

"And done! Judges? What do you think?" Grace asked out loud, as she looked back at the star she inked onto Stella. "I apologize for any lack of artistic skill."

Indeed, it looked very crappily and hastely done.

In response, Rusty held up a 1. "I rather not have you ink me anytime soon…"

Freight held up a 4. "Yeah, gotta say… You need some practice."

Christine sleepily held up a 3. "Sorry… Wake me when there's something exciting going on."

Grace sighed, as she walked backstage.

* * *

Heidi was busy psyching herself up for her portion of the challenge, as she saw Grace, feeling downtrodden.

"Grace? Sorry that your attempt went sour..." Heidi reassured. "I still gotta admit, you did a good job."

Grace smiled slightly. "Thanks, Heidi. But I know now that art is not my forte."

"Come… I'll treat you to an orange smoothie." Heidi offered, as the two took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stella looked at a pic of her tattoo, and sighed.

"It's that bad… Is it?" Stella lamented out loud.

Drake looked at the tattoo, and sighed.

"Er… You're still beautiful, are you?" Drake tried to reassure her.

"Is… there any way that it can be removed?" Stella asked.

"While there is, I rather not go for it."

Both Drake and Stella turned to see Cherri, approaching the two.

"Hey, Cherri." Stella greeted the Entomologist.

"No offense to Grace, but she did a… rather crappy job." Cherri said out loud. "And like I said, there would be a way to remove it, but from what I heard, it's way more painful than getting it done in the first place."

Stella winced at that thought.

"Buuuuuttt… Being that we got a few hours before the tattoo gun is returned, how about I improve on it a… Well, a little would be exaggerating it. How about a cover-up job on that skinart? My treat, absolutely free of charge." Cherri offered.

Stella did some thinking, before…

"Sure, go for it!" Stella nodded rather quickly.

"Nice!" Cherri grinned. "Now, let's see here..."

She examined Stella's back, and smiled.

"I have an idea on how I can do this."

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Olivia was holding up what appeared to be a finished chocolate cake, coated with some chocolate frosting. She grinned at her result.

"Well, getting inked for my first time may be out, but cooking is still in! Thank you, Devils Food cake mix!" Olivia exclaimed. "Now, to see what the judges think!"

Walking on-stage with the cake, she looked at the judges.

"We got ourselves a simple chocolate cake for you three to try out!" Olivia said out loud, giving a piece of cake to each of the judges.

Rusty was the first one to take a bite. Upon swallowing, he gave off a smirk.

"Huh, this is rather good-"

He then held his stomach close.

"Ugh… Excuse me..."

Rusty then ran off to a porta-potty, as he moaned in pain. A few minutes later, he exited out, looking rather cheesed off. He held up a 1 in response.

"What the holy hell are you trying to do?! Poison me to death?!" Rusty shouted out loud. "What was even in that cake?"

Freight was confused. "A tainted cake?"

Both she and Christine ate a bite of the cake, as they too, ran to the porta-potties. After a couple more minutes, they exited, and sat back down.

"Yikes, I had to deliver a load rather quickly..." Freight moaned, as she held up a 4. "Perhaps you added in the wrong ingredients?"

Olivia was puzzled. "I don't quite understand… I followed the directions of the recipe right down to the letter!"

Christine held up a 3. "Sorry…"

Olivia accepted the rest of the cake, and walked backstage.

"And tough break for Olivia, there!" Chris announced out loud. "But what'll happen with the rest of the Residents? We'll take a short intermission. Be back in a sec!"

* * *

Olivia was back in the kitchen, as she examined all of the ingredients.

"This has really gone all pants! Hell, it's gone beyond pants! More like overalls! Every ingredient I used was marked way before their expiration date! How could a simple chocolate cake make the judges all of a sudden take a crap just like that?" Olivia pondered.

She then noticed the one place she didn't look at… The trash can. She dug through the top of the trash, and pulled out a wrapper.

"...Quick-Acting Chocolate Laxatives?" Olivia questioned out loud. "Who would add something like that to a chocolate… cake..."

She then remembered who she spoke to, while she was busy making the cake… Her eyes lowered in anger.

"Why that… Frumious bandersnatch!" Olivia shouted out loud. "How DARE Steph uses my love of ink and fashionable shrapnel against me!"

She stomped out of the kitchen in rage, as Steph was nearby, in a cabinet, having overheard the whole thing.

* * *

**Confessional: Set Rattigan from shocked… To anger.**

**Steph**: HAHAHAHAH! Trolling that metalhead was the most fun I ever had since… Well, ever!

**Olivia**: What to do to give back… Permanently inking a skull on Steph's arm would be way too easy. -She then grins deviously- I know! Ruining her sleep schedule by blasting Anthrax on high! Yes… That'll be the ticket… Now, to go all stealth on her.

* * *

Chris was back onstage, sporting a huge grin.

"Well, hope you all loved stretching your legs, because this show is back on!" Chris announced out loud. "And since a Geek already showed off their not-so talent and failed… It's time for a Popular to try to save this show!"

He then pressed the button on the Randomizer, as various Popular heads went cycling through. And soon enough, it landed on…

…

…

"...And it's Korpse's turn to take to the stage!" Chris finished, as Korpse walked on-stage to a lot of cheering.

She smiled, as she spotted her fans.

"YOU'RE AWESOME!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"WE WATCH YOU EVERY WEEK!"

"DO THE LINE!"

Korpse smirked, as she inhaled.

"HELLLLLOOOO, Total Drama fans, and welcome back to Total Drama: Geeks VS. Populars!" Korpse announced out loud. The crowd cheered louder.

Chris rolled his eyeballs. "Sure, outstage me, why don't 'cha..."

"So, what do I gotta do?" Korpse asked. "Considering that the options are lowering now, it could be anything sporty or something else entirely."

"Well, let's all see… Shall we?" Chris said out loud, as he started the randomizer again. It cycled through several Geek's heads, until it landed on…

…

…

…

"...And you end up doing your fellow nose ring sportin' contestant's talent of puppeteer work!" Chris finished, referring to Sting's talent.

Korpse shrugged. "Eh, besides, there's only four that do sport nose studs anyway. I'll see what I can do with that."

* * *

Backstage, Korpse was looking backstage, looking for a puppet to use.

"This guy? Nope." Korpse said, as she placed the puppet back. She then held up a fish. "This girl? Nada, I don't truly know her character to be honest."

Nelson soon approached Korpse, holding what appeared to be a plushie of a Phantump.

"Hey, Korpse?" Nelson asked out loud. "I just got this delivered to me by that pink-haired judge by… Well, an unknown sponsor. It looks to be crafted for me in mind, but… Maybe you can use this little guy?"

Korpse did some thinking, as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Nel? You're the bestest boyfriend ever!" Korpse replied back, accepting the Phantump. "But are you sure? This may cause you to be booted off your team, and-"

"Hey, you helped comforted me after my talent, and if one of us has to pass a challenge, I rather have it be you." Nelson admitted.

Korpse nodded. "Then I shall do you justice, bud."

She then took to the stage, as Nelson watched…

* * *

**Confessional: But… Did this make or break Nelson?**

**Nelson**: Hey, while we may be on different teams, I still want to help her out. And I couldn't watch her use a puppet that she would have no connection to!

* * *

Soon enough, Chris grinned at the audience.

"And now, for your viewing pleasure… It's Korpse, along with her sidekick… Pamela, the Dead-Enough Phantump!"

Korpse was sitting down, with her hand in the Phantump puppet. It appeared to be doctored a bit by Korpse, wearing some skull earrings on its twigs, as well as a small nose-ring where its 'nose' would be. It also appeared to be a small necklace with a golden skull hanging on the end.

"Greeeetttiiinngggsss, everybody!" Korpse yelled out loud, as her puppet looked shocked.

"EEP! I'll hug ya! I'll hug all of ya!" Pamela shouted out loud.

"So, how was your life in… Well, Kalos?" Korpse asked.

"Well, rather fruitiful, once that flower debloomed back in Geosenge. Seriously, the heck happened there?" Pamela asked.

"From what I knew, it tried to get free cable from Alola." Korpse excused, as the audience laughed.

"EEP! I'll hug ya! I'll hug all of ya!" Pamela replied to her laughing audience.

"So, it says that your Pokedex entry said that you were a kid that… Well, suddenly became a Phantump. What was your life beforehand?" Korpse asked.

"Well, just thinking about wanting to haunt Kabutops the Pokesaur beyond the grave, playing with a Mama Luigi board, lookin' at a crystal ball… Just the whole nine yards." Pamela answered truthfully, as the audience laughed again. "I'll hug ya! I'll hug all of ya!"

"Pamela… That sounds all sorts of creepy." Korpse said out loud.

"Whatta expect, I'm a Ghost Type. It's all written in the fine print, buddy!" Pamela stated, as the audience laughed again. "I'll hug ya! Hug the hell outta all of ya!"

"Not to mention that you recently joined this… Well, new evil team?" Korpse asked. "Well, evil would be pushing it a bit."

"Hey, anything for that bitchin' necklace they wear." Pamela replied back, as the audience laughed. "And I would say something else, but then I would have pigtails backstage, giving me the third degree!"

The audience laughed some more.

"I'll hug ya! I'll hug all of ya!" Pamela said out loud as the audience laughed even harder.

"So, what's the deal with the occult, while technically speaking that you are classified as occult, now?" Korpse asked.

"Well, at least every Friday, I get awarded with Ectoplasm donuts." Pamela admitted. "You have your choice of glazes! Regular, Chocolate, and my personal favorite, Witches' Hair."

The audience laughed a little.

"What kinda witch?" Korpse asked.

"Eh, somebody who lives in some kinda washing machine who wants to run America. No big whoop." Pamela answered back, to where the audience laughed even harder. "I'll hug ya! I'll hug all of ya!"

Korpse grinned, as she took a bow. "Thanks a lot, you've all been great!"

She then looked at the judges, as Rusty held up a 7. "Seriously, that made me laugh some..."

Freight held up a 9. "Wow, you're really outshined yourself for your first time doing that!"

Christine held up an 8. "You made me feel an emotion. A good one. I thank you, Pamela."

"I still wanna hug ya, ya know!" Pamela responded back, as both she and Korpse went backstage.

"Korpse, that was amazing!" Nelson exclaimed back.

"Thanks, Nel!" Korpse replied back. "And you know what? I think our channel may have itself a new mascot..."

"Well, with the audience loving her… She's bound to be a huge hit." Nelson said, as he was 'hugged' by Pamela.

"Warned ya that I would hug ya." Korpse responded back as Pamela.

Nelson could only chuckle.

* * *

**Confessional: Looks like Korpse ended up with a new party member…**

**Korpse**: Yeah, I gotta admit… I took one of my fave stand-up comedians and took my own spin to it. If you're watching this show, that was for you! -She gives a double thumbs-up-

* * *

Chris was onstage, as he flashed a grin.

"And now, it's back to the challenge, with the next Geek up in line! We don't have that many left, so let's see who gets chosen to take to the stage!" Chris announced, as he pressed the button on the randomizer.

It cycled through several of the Geek's faces, before finally landing on…

…

…

…

…

"...And it's the Pokemaniac herself, Verna!" Chris finished, as Verna stepped on stage. She was met with cheers, as she looked out at her fans.

"GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!"

"BE THE VERY BEST!"

"YOU CAN TAKE DOWN STEPH!"

"DO IT FOR YOUR BRO!"

Verna smiled warmly at that last cheer, as she faced Chris.

"So, Chris? What talent shall I do battle with today?" Verna asked.

"Well..." Chris answered, as he pressed the randomizer again, with the Popular's heads cycling through. And eventually, it would land on…

…

…

…

…

"...And it's time to awaken your inner Smeargle, cause you shall be doing Drake's talent, which is drawing!" Chris announced out loud.

Verna grinned. "You got it! Besides, counting down until a new Pokemon has fanart is quite a past-time of mine."

* * *

Verna was drawing a scene on a tablet, all while Mozart was watching.

"Whoa, you never told me you were quite a talented artist, babe." Mozart grinned.

"Hey, I never had much time to do this kinda stuff, when I was being hounded by Steph." Verna admitted. "That, and I usually taken up commissions, as well."

"Well, that makes sense." Mozart nodded, as he noticed what kinda Pokemon Verna was drawing. "Err, babe? Is that an actual Pokemon?"

"Yes, it is!" Verna grinned back.

Mozart blinked. "It looks more ready for bed, than ready to lay a beat-down on some Mons, to be honest."

"That's the charm of it, Moze." Verna winked back. "I don't care about what anyone else says, I have a heart for the inanimate object Pokemon."

"Er, babe? Don't you like… Well, any kinda Pokemon?" Mozart questioned.

"Well… I do kinda have a slight hatred for Bronzong." Verna admitted. "Well, only one Bronzong, and that belongs to a Mr. Lucian from Platinum. Bloody thing just HAD to support Levitate. All I can say is… Good luck if you plan on beating him; I had to use up half of my Revives just to have him lose nearly all of his PP on that bloody bell..."

"Yikes… That tough, huh?" Mozart asked.

"Strangely enough, I found Cynthia more easier than him. Though granted, I was 10 at the time..." Verna said out loud.

Mozart then looked at another Pokemon that Verna was drawing.

"...Kamineko? In Pokemon form?" Mozart asked.

"And you're officially the first person that doesn't connect this guy to a certain Trump card!" Verna grinned.

"Hey, I often watch anime from time to time..." Mozart replied back.

Verna could only smile back.

"You had me at anime..."

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, considering that this chapter was wrote during an election year… I'll shut up now.**

**Verna**: Hey, I tried the best I could to avoid any references to that guy. The least said about him, the better!

**Mozart**: Can I say that the turtle that Verna mentioned has the most badass name of all time?

* * *

A few minutes later, Verna showed the sketch that she made.

"And here you go! It depicts a wicked Pokemon party!" Verna grinned.

Rusty looked at the drawing, and was confused. He then held up a 5.

"Er… Good drawing and all, but… What Pokemon?" Rusty asked. "All I see are some cool, but not as cool as me creatures."

"Dude, have you've even been keeping up with the news? Check out that sweet Turt-" Verna defended as…

"And what's with that Raichu, anyway?" Rusty continued. "It appears to be surfing… Out of the water."

"What are ya, some kinda grade-school Genwunner or somethin'?" Verna questioned back. "I have 100% fact that those are Pokemon!"

Freight smiled warmly, as she held up a 7. "I believe ya, Verna."

Christine held up a 7 as well, rather sleeply. "Two art talents in a row… Wake me if a cute girl comes..."

Verna smiled, as she took the tablet back, and went backstage. But not before turning back towards Freight.

"Thanks for believing in me..."

"Hey, I'm also known as Pokemon Trainer Freight. Don't ever forget it!" Freight winked back.

Verna nodded as she went backstage, where Mozart was waiting.

"You can guess how it went." Verna shrugged.

"Yikes, what's the deal with that Bieber wannabe?" Mozart questioned. "All he succeeds at, aside of trying to steal the hearts of women, is pissing off a lotta people."

"Don't worry… I just got this gut feeling that he's gonna get some karma headed to him soon..." Verna replied back.

* * *

Onstage, Chris flashed a grin, as per usual.

"Now, it's the Popular's turn to try their hand at a randomly chosen talent! Not too many left." Chris said out loud, as he pressed the button on the randomizer. It flashed by the Popular contestants until finally, landing on…

…

…

…

…

"...And Heidi is up next on the field!" Chris announced, as Heidi stepped onto the stage to some cheers. She could see who her fans were.

"GO FOR IT!"

"RUN, HEIDI, RUN!"

"DO THE SUPER BOWL SHUFFLE!"

"ARE YOU READY FOR SOME FOOTBALL?!"

"Hell yeah, I am!" Heidi cheered back, as she turned back towards Chris. "So, by the order of elimination, the rest of the talents should be all centered around athletics… Right?"

"Well, all but one. But we'll see which one you get!" Chris answered back, as he pressed the button on the Randomizer.

The Randomizer cycled through all of the Geek's heads, before finally stopping on…

…

…

…

…

"...You shall be doing Mozart's talent of martial arts!" Chris finished.

Heidi raised an eyebrow. "Er, does that require lots of training?"

"Eh, not that I know of." Chris shrugged.

Heidi was still unsure of that.

* * *

A few minutes later, a wooden board was being set up, as Heidi watched. There appeared to be a stack of boards nearby.

"Okay, your task is to try to break as many boards as you can." Chris explained.

Heidi nodded. "Okay, I can do this..."

"Ready? And begin!" Chris said out loud.

Heidi raised her hand, and sent it down swiftly on the board…

…

…

...Only for the board to not break. Heidi winced in pain.

"Ow! Man, that hurts!" Heidi cried out loud. "Chris, you should know that this kinda stuff takes years of training!"

She then looked at the board, and shook her head.

"Nope, no way. Forget it." Heidi said, refusing to harm herself any more than she could.

"You sure? Cause this could-"

"I'm sure." Heidi nodded back, as she walked backstage.

Rusty yawned. "Eh, she wasn't hot, anyway… Now, Steph? We could use some more D-cups like her."

Freight rolled her eyes, while Christine gave off a thumbs up in her sleep.

* * *

Backstage, Heidi was having her hand wrapped up by Grace.

"Eugh, now I know true pain!" Heidi winced out loud.

"At least it's all over..." Grace reassured.

"Seriously, man, I never felt this kinda pain since I once tried to slug some dudes for bullying me for having two dads!" Heidi said out loud.

Grace raised an eyebrow. "Er… How that happen?"

"Basically, two bullies nearly trashed me, after word got out that my daddy was marrying dad. Things got intense, I had to fight back. But the stupid punk dodged my punch, and I slammed my fist against the locker. Thankfully, the LGBT Club at my school came to my rescue afterwards." Heidi explained. "Roge, our FtM Trans guy managed to scare off the first guy, while Oskar, our dude that likes other dudes, spooked off the second. I ended up having to pay for the damaged locker..."

"Yikes..." Grace blinked.

"Yeah..." Heidi nodded, as she was given a fruity beverage.

"Drink this. I overheard from Xantara this morning that this beverage can help aching body parts." Grace instructed.

Heidi nodded, as she drunk the beverage. She smiled back after she was done.

"Yeah… That truly hit the spot." Heidi said out loud, blushing.

Grace also started to blush. "You also know what would hit the spot as well?"

"What?" Heidi asked, as she was brought into a kiss by Grace. Heidi closed her eyes, as she accepted the kiss.

"So… We're official?" Grace questioned.

"Oh, sure we are!" Heidi replied back. "Plus, we got a huge advantage over the other couples."

"What is that?" Grace asked.

Heidi grinned. "We can totally get all down and dirty… All without the risks of us having a bun in our ovens!"

Grace grinned back. "Oh, that I like!"

* * *

**Confessional: Yet another couple hooked up!**

**Heidi**: The advantages of being Bi, huh? We can go for a Home Run, and not worry about getting each other all preggers!

**Grace**: A football fan and a fruit farmer… Hey, there's been way out there pairings before, believe me.

* * *

Cherri was doing the finishing touches on Stella's new tattoo, and was doing a really good job at it as well, as the Idol continued to wince in pain.

"Ow..." Stella cried out.

"Don't worry, Stella; I'm almost done." Cherri reassured.

"Good, cause I'm not sure how much more Drake can handle my squeezing of his hand..." Stella replied back.

Indeed, Drake was also wincing in pain, due to his hand being squeezed hard.

"I don't think I'll be drawing tonight..." Drake said out loud, looking at his right hand.

"Just a bit more… And done!" Cherri grinned, as she placed the tattoo gun on a nearby table. Taking a pic of the tattoo, she gave the phone to Stella. "What do you think?"

Stella looked at the picture on the phone. The star was properly-shaped and colored in blue, and in addition, there was also some music notes to the side, along with some tiny hearts as well, each of them colored in as well.

Stella smiled. "Wow, I really enjoy this so much! You really did a really good job! Thanks for helping me out, Cherri!"

Drake nodded in response. "Yeah, I agree… Thanks for helping her out."

"No prob. I just went for what your interests are, which was singing, you're a huge fan of stars, and you're one of the nicest contestants around here." Cherri smiled back. "And hey, in the future if you want, I can always give one of your ankles a-"

"Eh, one tattoo is enough for a lifetime." Stella quickly denied. "Well, technically three, counting the markings near my eyes. Still, why not give Olivia one? She musta really wanted one, and looked disappointed when my name popped up."

Cherri scratched her head, rather sheepishly. "Er, the thing is… This thing's a rental, and I gotta return it back to Freight soon."

Stella sighed. "Yikes… She's gonna be rather upset."

Cherri looked around, and got close to the two.

"Don't tell her, but I plan on buying her a first piercing, as well as her first inkwork." Cherri whispered to the two.

"Your secret's safe with me!" Stella raised her hand and smiled.

Drake did the same as well.

"Now… Chris is about to announce the next person to do their talent." Cherri said out loud. "Let's get this thing cleaned up and bandaged up so it can heal properly. And don't worry about any touch-ups; I perfected this piece as much as I could."

Stella nodded in agreement.

* * *

Chris was onstage, ready to hit the randomizer again.

"We're down to four each! Whoever the randomizer chooses, we all know what the last person will be! And let's see who it shall be!" Chris announced, as he hit the randomizer.

It cycled through the Geek's heads, before it finally landed on…

…

…

…

…

"...And the Smartiepants punk Cherri is next up!" Chris announced, as Cherri stepped out in a hurry.

"Geez, give a gal a break after inking someone, will ya?" Cherri joked, as she looked at her fans, including her 'biggest fan ever'.

"WE LOVE YOU, CHERRI!"

"CATCH AND RELEASE!"

"WE LOVE YOUR PIERCINGS!"

"BUG THEM OUT, CHERRI!"

Cherri blushed modestly, as she looked at the host.

"And let's see what talent you gotta do!" Chris continued, as he hit the Randomizer. It cycled through several of the Populars, before landing on…

…

…

…

…

"And you shall be doing Thunder's talent, which is golf! Meaning by order of elimination, Mozart shall be kicking it via Heidi's talent!" Chris finished.

Cherri simply shrugged. "Eh, it's only golf. How hard can it be?"

* * *

**Confessional: Famous last words…**

**Cherri**: It shouldn't be too hard. Besides, Uzi played Mario Golf, and I played some rounds with him. So I know a few basics.

* * *

Cherri was now in the park, ready to tee off. She looked at the makeshift Green, with a flagpole in the hole. Olivia was close-by, holding a golf bag.

"Okay, I can do this..." Cherri said out loud, as she swung at the ball, and striked it. It went high into the sky, as it landed…

…

…

...Right into the middle of a truck bed, whose truck was being driven to who knows where.

"Uh… Is there any rule against playing it where it lies? Cause that ball may be halfway to Newfoundland by now..." Cherri admitted.

"Nah, you still got two more shots!" Olivia grinned, placing another ball on the tee.

Cherri nodded, as she hit the ball again… Rather hard.

"Uh… FORE!" Cherri shouted out loud, as Olivia could only eye the ball hit a porta potty on the side. It promptly tipped over, as a cry was heard from inside.

"Crap… I know that I'll be blamed for that somehow." Cherri muttered.

"Don't sweat it, you've got one more ball left!" Olivia reassured back.

Cherri nodded, as she hit the ball rather hard.

Olivia looked at the ball with a pair of binoculars, as…

SMASH!

The sounds of car alarms started to blare everywhere, as Cherri winced in fear.

"Err… Don't sugarcoat it, Olivia… What car's windshield did I total?" Cherri asked.

Olivia examined the car using her binoculars, as she nodded.

"Er… Something that wouldn't feel outta place from a Fast and Furious movie… With a sound system in the back… And… What appears to be that one judge with the badass tats?" Olivia questioned back.

Cherri shivered. She knew she messed up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rusty cried out loud. "MY CAR!"

Rusty ran towards his car, but not before shoving a 1 right in Cherri's face.

"That's YOUR score for trashing my beaut, you bug!" Rusty yelled in front of Cherri, as he continued to run towards his car.

"Hey, like it was her fault your car got trashed, you… Wannabe Bad Boy!" Olivia responded back.

Cherri put a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "Nah, let him go… It ain't worth it."

* * *

**Confessional: Ball is in… Bieber Parody's ride. Would you like to try again?**

**Olivia**: Hey, on the bright side… Now Cherri can brag that she trashed a Bieber wannabe's car by pure accident!

**Cherri**: I ended up getting a 5 from Freight, and a 4 from Christine. But, what could you do?

* * *

Chris was back on-stage, sporting a grin.

"Now, it's time for this Randomizer's final spin of the day. Whatever Popular it lands on, the other Popular is more or less having to do what talent is left over… You get the picture." Chris said out loud, as he pressed the button on the Randomizer.

It cycled through the Popular's heads, before finally landing on…

…

…

…

…

"...And our cookin' cheerleader Twiggy's up, now!" Chris said out loud, as Twiggy flipped on-stage to cheers.

"YOU ROCK!"

"YOUR COOKING'S AWESOME!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"DO IT FOR MOM!"

Twiggy blushed modestly. "Thanks, guys."

She then turned towards Chris.

"So, what talent shall I be doing?" Twiggy asked out loud.

"Why, that's simple! Let's let the randomizer decide." Chris answered back, as he pressed the button on the randomizer. It cycled through several Geek heads, as it soon landed on…

…

…

…

…

"...And you're doing Olivia's talent of Pyrotechnics, meaning that Thunder ends up with Nelson's talent at darts!" Chris finished.

Twiggy grinned. "Direct me to the cannons. I got a few tributes to make."

* * *

Twiggy was busy making some fireworks to the best of her abilities, as Thunder walked over to her.

"Hey, Twigz. You doing fine?" Thunder asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Twiggy smiled back.

"So… You got roped into doing pyrotechnics, huh?" Thunder questioned.

"Yep! But I think I got this down pat." Twiggy grinned. "All I gotta do, is show a little… School Spirit."

Thunder nodded. "I see…"

"And do you wanna show off some spirit, Thunder?" Twiggy asked.

Thunder scratched his head nervously. "I dunno..."

"Come on, it's all that simple! All you gotta do is display my school colors! I got a jersey in my bag, in case you want it."

Thunder nodded, as he accepted the jersey, as he changed into it.

"Nice! Now… What good spirit-giving friend isn't without… Face paint?" Twiggy grinned, as she held up a brush, and some paints.

"Err..." Thunder started to say. "Should I go for the paw? The intinals? Whatever you chosen, Or a two-tone?"

"Hmm..." Twiggy pondered.

"Nah, let's skip the paints." Thunder decided.

"Yeah, we can decide later. And finally… Let's see on what chant we should add to this pyro bomb of celebration?"

Thunder nodded, as he whispered something into Twiggy's ear, as she grinned.

"Great word selection, man. Now… Let's spread some cheer, and hope this thing is not set on Hunger Games Tribute mode!" Twiggy announced out into the skies.

Thunder followed, blushing lightly at his crush.

* * *

**Confessional: Rah-Rah-Rah!**

**Thunder**: Truth be told… I wanted paint on my face, but… I couldn't decide. How does Verna even decide on what… Pokemon to choose every game?

**Twiggy**: Time to blow up the Heavens with this badass cheer! This is for you, mom!

* * *

Twiggy wheeled the cannon on-stage, and looked at the judges.

"Judges? You may wanna look up for this one." Twiggy instructed, as she pressed a few buttons, and the cannon fired upwards into the air.

The first image showed off a cougar, giving off a vicious growl.

The second image showed off a football, having been kicked in the air.

The third image showed off the logo of Twiggy's school.

And the fourth image, was some words.

'Knock 'em down! Flatten them! Us cougars aren't being buried in the ground!'

Twiggy looked up and shrugged. "It's the best I could come up with at such short notice."

Rusty, having returned from his car, held up a 7. "Sorry, I'm still a bit downtrodden at what happened to my tinted windshield."

"Er, isn't that dangerous, dude?" Freight asked back at Rusty, before turning towards Twiggy. "I give you an 8."

Christine also held up an 8. "It did net my attention for a while..."

Twiggy nodded in understanding, as Thunder smiled warmly.

"Nice job, Twiggy." Thunder said out loud.

"Thanks, Thunder." Twiggy smiled back.

The two looked at each other, with a blush on their face.

"So… Er… Nevermind." Thunder excused himself.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, way to blow it, Thunder…**

**Thunder**: I was only gonna ask for some more of that medicine… My ribs are starting to act up again.

**Twiggy**: I'm sure we'll get a cheer outta Thunder… Well, after what he's been through, he needs something to damn near cheer about.

* * *

Chris was onstage, grinning.

"And being that all but two were chosen, time to bring out Mozart!" Chris announced out loud, as Mozart took to the stage to cheers.

"YOU'RE ONE AWESOME DUDE!"

"YOU ARE TOTALLY TUBULAR!"

"ROCK THEM ALL OUT!"

"COWABUNGA!"

"And a cowabunga to you, too." Mozart winked back.

"Now, since there's one more talent to go for your team, here you go." Chris said out loud, being given a football. "Just kick it for a field goal, and we'll see what the judges say about it."

Mozart nodded. "Huh, kinda weak for a finale for this challenge, huh?"

* * *

Mozart looked far ahead, as Verna was holding the football down.

"This totes sound familiar..." Mozart said out loud. "Did I see this in a cartoon from somewhere?"

"Hey, I promise! I will not pull back the ball!" Verna reassured. "What do you take me for, some jerk called Lucy?"

"I know you won't." Mozart smiled. "Besides, she's a whole new level of… What's a good word to say?"

"Uhh… Just go in for the field goal." Verna instructed.

Mozart nodded, as he went in for the kick…

…

…

And kicked it successfully, but…

"AUUUGGGHHH!" Mozart yelled out loud, as he landed on the ground. "OOF!"

"Mozart!" Verna yelled out, as she helped Mozart back up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine..." Mozart replied back, as he looked at the ground. A solitary banana peel was on the ground, where Mozart ran. "Who the heck tossed a banana peel in my path?"

"I don't know..." Verna said out loud.

"Still, do I pass?" Mozart asked.

Rusty simply held up a 7.

Freight held up an 8.

Christine held up a 7.

Mozart smiled. He knew he was in the clear…

"That's good..."

"Come on; let's get you patched up." Verna suggested.

* * *

**Confessional: That felt kinda weak…**

**Mozart**: Still… How did a banana peel end up in front of me?

**Verna**: I… smell a rat. And not the com-mon kinda rats…

**Steph**: -She snaps her fingers in frustration- Damn…

* * *

Chris was onstage, sporting a grin. He was next to the Randomizer, as well.

"And finally, for our last act… It's our very own Benchwarmer, Thunder!" Chris announced out loud, as Thunder took to the stage. The audience was slightly cheering.

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

"GO FOR BROKE!"

"WIN TWIGGY'S HEART!"

"YEAH, WHAT THEY SAID!"

Thunder nodded, as he turned towards Chris. "So, what shall I do?"

"Simple; since I had two of the Geeks sit out, it's all up to Darts, Paddle-ball, or Yoga! And for your fate, you shall be..." Chris said, as he started up the Randomizer. It cycled through Nelson, Xantara, and Ellis' faces really quickly, before finally landing on…

…

…

…

…

Nelson's face.

"...Facing Nelson's talent of throwing darts!" Chris finished.

Thunder nodded. "I think I can handle this, no prob."

* * *

A few minutes later, a dartboard was set up, as he looked at it. He then lobbed a dart, as when he threw it…

"Oww!" Thunder winced in pain, as he held his ribs. He then looked at the dart as it missed the dartboard, riquocheted off the stage, and…

"AUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!" Rusty cried out loud, with the dart stuck on the side of his butt. "MY PERFECTLY TONED BUTT! NOOOOOOO!"

Thunder winced, as Rusty plucked the dart out of his butt, and held up a 1.

"Fuck this town, I am outta here!" Rusty yelled out, as he ran to his car, and drove off, with droves of his fangirls screaming out loud.

Freight held up a 5. "Err… Were you trying to aim for his butt?"

Thunder truthfully shook his head. "No, I'm not sure how that happened."

Christine held up a 4. "Eh, kinda weak for a last talent..."

She then promptly fell asleep, as Thunder walked backstage.

"Thunder, you gonna be okay?" Twiggy asked.

Thunder nodded back. "Eh, it's only a slight pain… It'll fade away after awhile."

"Well, please be careful… Okay?" Twiggy requested.

Thunder gave off a smile. "No worries..."

* * *

**Confessional: Well, that's one way of ruining a narcissist for life… By the way, don't try that at home.**

**Thunder**: Oh, boy… Social media sites, pre-teen girls, and celeb TV shows are gonna have my butt on a platter… Then again, would anyone who's not a fan of Rusty would love to lob a dart accidentally at his butt?

* * *

Soon enough, all of the contestants were on-stage, awaiting the results. While they waited, everyone was talking to themselves.

"So… Do you've got any emotion at all?" Thunder asked Christine, who looked at him rather sleepily.

"Let's just say, unlike my vampire persona in the past… I do. You most likely seen them earlier..." Christine replied back with a smile.

Thunder nodded. "Let me guess, you needed the money?"

Christine sighed. "Yeah..."

Suddenly, Steph shoved Thunder out of the way, and looked at Christine with a glare on her face.

"Hey, you! You'll NEVER top Bella Swan, even if Dawnbreak was a parody of the franchise. Got it?" Steph answered truthfully.

"Wait… A parody?" Verna questioned out loud.

"Blame Video Brinquedo on that front." Christine responded.

"Uh..." Thunder raised an eyebrow, as he looked at Drake. "Hey, Drake! You know anything about this… Video Brinquedo?"

Drake nodded. "You mean that company that rips on Disney franchises for a quick cash-grab from many a grandma?"

Heidi smirked. "Did they get busted for plagiarizing Frozen?"

"Uh… I think that was a different company." Drake answered back.

Christine giggled a bit. "In either case, see you all on TV."

She then fell flat on her face, and promptly fell asleep, as Verna lifted her up.

"Okay, our little Snorlax is in no condition to drive home." Verna said out loud. "So, she's bunking with us tonight."

"Wait, really? Is that a good idea?" Olivia questioned back.

"Hey, can't leave her out in the cold, or driving in her condition." Verna explained. "Plus, Ada and Nick's room is barren, so she can sleep there."

Marissa shook her head. "Um, Verna? I don't think she's at the right body mass to be called Snorlax."

"I know." Verna responded back. "But what if someone's watching this, and wants to avoid any future Pokemon game spoilers until the games truly come out?"

"Good point." Marissa nodded back.

Soon enough, Chris came back, as he gave a look at Ron.

"Welcome back, Ron! You're still eliminated, so you gotta head to the Playa after the vote-off." Chris said out loud.

"Understandable." Ron nodded.

Chris then looked at the contestants.

"Now, as for everyone else… We tallied up the points, and the winners of this challenge, with 148 points are..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...The Geeks, with 148 Points!"

The contestants on the Geeks cheered out loud, while the Populars sighed in defeat.

"And as for your reward, you get to spend the rest of the day at the fair!" Chris continued, as he looked at the Populars. "And for the 126 point Populars… One of you is about to be booted! Now, the Populars'll have to board the bus, and make sure to think hard on who your vote goes to."

Chris then made his leave, as the bus drove into view, with Freight driving.

"Bus Driver Freight, at your service!" Freight saluted.

Heidi sighed a breath of relief. "At least Chris won't be crossing dimensions again… Not with you behind the wheel."

Freight giggled. "Trust me, I know what happened..."

* * *

**The Cottage**

In their room, Drake and Stella were watching cartoons. Stella was lying on her stomach, allowing for her tattoo to heal.

"Ow..." Stella winced a little. "My back still hurts from that tattoo… How does Cheeri or even your mom do this kinda thing?"

"Through a lot of tenacity." Drake answered back. "At least, that's what I heard."

He then dug into his bag, and took out some lotion.

"Cherri did give me some instructions on how to apply this stuff, and I did watch mom do so when she got inked as well." Drake continued. "But… With my hands bandaged up currently..."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, it's open!" Stella said out loud, as the door opened, and Korpse stepped in.

"Hey, you two!" Korpse chimed in, as she spotted Stella. "Also, very sweet ink-job you got earlier! Mind if I take a peek?"

"Nah, go ahead." Stella answered, as Korpse walked over to it. Carefully lifting the bandage, she whistled in approval.

"Cherri knows her stuff..." Korpse grinned, as she saw Drake holding the bottle of lotion. "You mind if I lotion it for ya?"

"Again, go ahead." Stella answered back. "It still hurts some..."

Cherri accepted the bottle of lotion from Drake, and proceeded to apply it to Stella's skinart. The Idol sighed in relief as the pain started to subside.

"At least it isn't hurting so much anymore… Thanks, Korpse." Stella said out loud.

"No prob; I've seen ViruSkanner and Darknovel do this several times." Korpse replied back.

"So… Who are you voting for?" Drake asked out loud.

"Well… We're planning on gunning for Steph. She got the lowest score of all of us." Korpse answered back truthfully. "Plus, after that stunt she pulled on Nelson..."

Drake nodded. "Sounds fair..."

He then felt a buzzing sound coming from his pants. He then took out what appeared to be a cellphone, with a text sent to him.

"Guys? I'll be right back." Drake said out loud, as he made his leave.

A few seconds later, Korpse gave off a smirk at Stella.

"So, when you gonna ask him out?" Korpse asked.

"Aww. Korpse!" Stella replied back, obviously embarrassed.

* * *

Both Heidi and Grace walked out of their room, with the hugest of grins on their faces.

"Hey, told ya I could go up to Third Base." Heidi winked back. "Or in my terms, go up to the 20 yard line."

"Yeah, I know!" Grace exclaimed. "But now, we should think about our next plan..."

"What shall it be, hm?" Heidi questioned.

"Simple; we send Thunder to the showers." Grace answered back. "His ribs are still hurting, and he's being stubborn to get them checked out."

"Yeah, unchecked broken ribs can do more harm the longer it goes on." Heidi said. "So, who should we approach with our plan?"

"Well… Not Twiggy and Thunder, obviously. If we name-drop either in front of them… Then something would be up, and our plan would be exposed."

"Yeah, not to mention that with this plan in place, we're literally back-stabbing Twiggy..." Heidi added.

"Like a sharp knife through an apple..." Grace stated.

"Vienna did warn me that I would have to do some backstabbing before I got on the show… I never thought it would be this soon..." Heidi said out loud.

"Someone you know at home?" Grace questioned.

"Yeah, she's well, a..." Heidi answered, as she whispered into Grace's ear. "Yeah, she's had quite the rough life." Heidi answered back. "But she's a huge reality TV nut. Still… We should focus on this plan."

The two walked off to their own devices. But not too far, was Steph… And she had the hugest grin on her face as she stuffed something deep in her skirt pockets…

* * *

Thunder and Twiggy were in the main kitchen, chatting about stuff.

"So, it's clear. We're voting for Korpse?" Thunder asked.

"Yep; trust me on this one." Twiggy answered back. "With both Korpse and Nelson hooked up for a while now, they're already a power couple, that can make their way to the merge and even farther, despite being on different teams. If we take out Korpse, then Nelson is sure to follow, once the Geeks lose next time."

"I understand." Thunder nodded. "Well, might as well kill time before we're called to the Garden."

"Oh, I wouldn't breathe just yet..."

The two turned around to see Steph, standing there, filing her nails.

"What do you mean by that, Steph?" Twiggy asked.

"Well… I did overhear a certain Football fanatic talking about booting one of you." Steph answered back.

"Wait, hold up… Heidi is thinking of booting one of us?" Thunder asked.

"Either her or Grace..." Twiggy growled. "There's no way they could do this… Can they?!"

"It's the name of the game, honey." Steph shrugged.

"Why should we trust you?" Thunder spoke up. "Your cronies back at home more or less threw out that Verna was a fan of Pokemon."

Steph smirked, "I'm glad you asked. Look at it from my perspective. Imagine what if you did go home tonight, Thunder. That leaves Drake, Stella, Korpse, Grace, Heidi, Twiggy, and I. Right now it's clear that the duos around here are Drake and Stella, Grace and Heidi, and you two. Me and Korpse are the swing votes, but it seems that Korpse is swinging to Drake and Stella. If Heidi and Grace succeed tonight, Twiggy is at their absolute mercy and she has to follow whatever they say, and I know they would go after me next, but Twiggy is much more likely to follow if Drake, Stella, and Korpse have them align with the trio. And there's no way anyone would work for me. In short, if you don't listen to me, your games and mine are over."

Both Twiggy and Thunder looked at each other, and then at Steph…

"Okay, what's the catch?" Twiggy asked out loud.

"Easy." Steph shrugs, "Your loyalty. You two are the go-to couple to receive votes at every vote we go to from now until the merge since Ada and Nick are gone, and I - despite my competence - am in a need of allies if I want to get past these next few votes. I know that the others won't forget what I've done, and I know you haven't either, but if this works out, we end up making merge, and maybe even the final three. And yes, while Thunder does have his ribs broken, have you seen me at challenges? You'll beat me for sure. I'm your ticket to surviving this vote, and possibly the whole game, and I know how badly you two want to win this...after all, you've both have someone you want to prove it to."

Thunder did some thinking. "Though it may not matter in the end, I'm proving everyone that doubted me wrong. My coach, my football team… And my father."

Twiggy nodded. "And I'm winning in honor of my mother."

Steph smirked, "Well, it seems like I was right...so are you in or not? Because we don't have much time left."

Both Thunder and Twiggy looked at each other, until…

"We're in." The both of them said together.

Steph grinned, "Perfect." As she began to leave the room, she turned around one last time, "I promise you won't regret it." And with that, she left the two to their own devices.

* * *

Drake approached the destination area where he was receiving his phone call.

"Er, this is Ada and Nick's old room… Why here?" Drake asked himself, as he entered the room.

Inside, he could see a sleeping Christine, texting away, and in the middle of sending one to Drake, to which his phone buzzed almost instantly. He looked at the text, and pocketed the phone.

"I don't know what's worse; that I'm being texted by Christine of the Dawnbreak series, or the fact that Christine actually _knows_ my phone number..." Drake said to himself.

Soon enough, Christine started to stir awake, as she starred at Drake.

"Show me, Eddy… Show it all to me..." Christine sleepily said out loud.

Drake knew he had to think of something. And almost instantly…

"Er… Sparkle, sparkle… Sunshine… This is who I am, and all that doo-dah?" Drake asked out loud.

Christine soon slammed back to sleep, as the intercom sprang to life.

"Populars! Time to head over to the Garden." Chris said out loud, as the intercom went off.

Drake quietly left the room, hoping to shake that experience off him.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeeeaaahhh, let us never speak of this again.**

**Drake**: At least I didn't have to dig into my vial of art glitter and attempt to be all sparkly…

* * *

At the Garden, the Populars were just waiting around, to vote off one of their own. Twiggy and Thunder were giving slight looks at Grace and Heidi, who were holding each other's hands. Drake and Stella were sitting next to each other, with Steph not too far behind, and Korpse was in the middle of a game on her 3DS.

"Hot damn, a rare item drop!" Korpse pumped her fist in triumph.

Grace seen Twiggy give her another look, as she turned to Heidi.

"Whoa, what we do?" Grace whispered to Heidi.

"Yeah, they seem all sorts of PO'ed..." Heidi whispered back.

A few seconds elapsed, as Chris approached the team.

"Populars! Welcome back to the Garden!" Chris said out loud.

"Yeeeaahh, because one of us wants to spend their final minutes in the game looking at fruit." Steph snarked back.

"Easy, there… Now, you shall vote soon enough, but first… A few questions." Chris interrupted. "First… For some of you, you managed to pass your random talent given by the Geeks with ease. But if you all were given different talents, think you would have passed still?"

Steph smirked. "Eh, I would have made some better dresses any day..."

"Er, you do realize you're wearing the same clothes design every day..." Thunder stated.

"So? This is the cheapest shirt and skirt I could use at such short notice! Ain't no way I'm using any of my designer brands!" Steph defended.

Stella smiled. "I think I could have done a hand at paddleball..."

"And my little bro taught me some drawing tricks, so inking any of you would come easy." Korpse added. "Though I'm not sure how you all would enjoy a Pokeball on your skin..."

"Verna would..." Heidi grinned back, as the two gave off a high five.

"Right… Second, Steph… You blew it at the challenge. Do you expect to go home tonight?" Chris asked.

But Steph smiled back. "I think my fate is sealed at this point… But we'll see what happens."

"And finally… Heidi! What was that you were talking to Grace about?" Chris asked.

"Oh, our… 'Special' time together? Well, first off, I removed my-" Heidi started to say, as…

"No, no… _After_ that." Chris interrupted.

"Oh… That." Heidi started to say, as…

"Hey! Speaking of that… You said you and Grace were gonna vote for either me or Thunder. What's the deal with going against the alliance, Heidi?!" Twiggy interupted out loud in anger.

"Well, you're trying to keep your BF on the show, despite him having a broken rib. Don't you know how messed up your ribs can get if you keep continuing on like this?" Grace questioned back.

"I've proved myself to be rather tough, despite these ribs of mine being achey." Thunder stated. "And what even brought on the backstabbing?"

"You should know better than to keep your big mouth shut, Thunder!" Heidi yelled back.

"Hush!" Korpse yelled out loud, clearly annoyed.

"Shut up, Yoselin!" Grace yelled back. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"Chris?" Drake asked nervously. "Can… We get to voting, now?"

"Oh, sure. Though we wanted to see more drama..." Chris shrugged.

* * *

**Confessional: Vote Time! I ran outta vote puns!**

**Drake**: I'm voting for Korpse… If so she sees that I'm still on her side.

**Grace**: Gotta stick with the plan… I'm voting for Thunder.

**Korpse**: Game Over, Steph…

**Twiggy**: Steph was right… I'm voting for Grace. Heidi, she's still has some use. Grace? What good is a fruit farmer now that we're inland and not on an island?

* * *

Once the last Popular (Steph) voted, Chris came back with the potato chip bags.

"Residents, you know the deal; if I call out your name, you're saf-"

"Hold it!" Steph yelled out loud, as she got up, reached into her pockets, and pulled out what appeared to be a Chris Idol. "I would like to play this! Found it in one of the tanks in the toilet."

"Gross..." Grace gagged.

Chris examined the Idol carefully.

"The rules of GvP indicates that if an actual Chris Idol is played, that person is immune. This..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Is the REAL Chris Idol. Therefore, any votes against Steph do not count."

Drake sighed, as Stella comforted him. Korpse cursed under her breath, as Steph sat back down.

"Now, if there aren't anymore idols being played… The first bag of chips goes to Steph!"

"Twiggy, you're safe too."

"Stella..."

"Drake..."

"Heidi..."

"Korpse..."

Soon, it was down to just Grace and Thunder, the both of them giving off a glare. Heidi was worried about her girlfriend's sake.

"Come on… Pull through..." Heidi pleaded to herself.

"Thunder… Grace… This is the final bag of chips of the evening. And tonight, it goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Thunder."

Thunder got up, and accepted his bag of chips, as Grace sighed in defeat. Heidi, however…

"WHAT?! How could you all vote my girlfriend off, as soon as we got together?!" Heidi yelled out loud.

"Well, you should know better than to not mess with an alliance." Thunder answered back sternly.

"Still… We did get together. It's victory enough for me." Grace shrugged.

"Grace… The time has come for you to go." Chris interrupted. "If anyone wants to see her off, now would be the time. And as for the rest of you… You're all safe. For now..."

* * *

At the Dock, Grace and Heidi were hugging, not wanting to separate. Drake and Stella were nearby, hoping to give some words of support.

"What can I do without you? I feel like I just fumbled and had my ball intercepted at the same time..." Heidi lamented out loud.

"Grace… You made it this far; you can still win this. For your family, your group… And for me." Grace replied right back.

"Still… One more kiss for the road?" Heidi requested.

Grace only smiled, as she brought in Heidi for a deep kiss. They didn't want to separate, but they would have to, as…

"Boat Driver Freight is in for business!" Freight saluted.

"Yeah, I'm here too, I guess." Ron said, speaking up.

The two girls separated, as Grace boarded the boat, and turned back.

"Heidi? Give them hell. And… I love you." Grace said, as the boat started up, ready to cart Grace to the Playa.

Heidi could only stand there, as the boat faded into the horizion, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I love you, too..." Heidi sobbed out, as she turned around, and noticed Drake and Stella. Her tears faded away, as her expression turned to anger.

"You two! We need to talk. In the Garden… NOW."

She stomped towards the garden, as both Drake and Stella looked at each other.

* * *

**Confessional: Yikes…**

**Heidi**: I'm not sure who voted for my girlfriend, but I'm getting to the bottom of this, and why not start with the most suspicious of them all? I knew something was up with Drake, the second I saw him!

**Drake**: Heidi is taking this a bit too harsh… I voted for Korpse, not her!

**Stella**: Yeesh, whatta day. First I get inked, now me and Drake get accused? We seriously gotta calm Heidi down…

* * *

Chris was on the Dock, ready to close out the episode.

"And so, it seems that Grace was plucked from the tree, and is sent packing! But several other residents remain. What will happen next time? Will the Populars get outta this losing streak? What's Heidi's deal with Drake and Stella just now? Will Olivia teleport anywhere else if anyone says the magic T-dash-dash-dash-dash-dash word? Will the power couple of Ellis and Marissa continue on? And who'll be the next one voted off? Find out, next time! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Geeks VS. Populars!"

* * *

The Boat of Losers stopped at the Playa, as Grace departed. Inside, the lights were flashing all sorts of colors.

"Oooh, rave party!" Freight grinned. "Looks like you lost at the right time, Grace!"

"Eh, it's only Ada, Nick, and Kade." Grace replied back.

"How you know?" Freight asked.

"I knew those three before you came to the show." Grace answered back.

"In either case, I gotta get back to the Cottage, and get ready to pick up those crazy Geeks. Laters!" Freight said out loud.

Grace watched Freight leave, as she entered the main Foyer of the Playa. Indeed, Ada was behind a new DJ set, scratching away.

"Get pumped, everyone! Cause this party's gonna last well into the night!" Ada cheered out loud.

"So… What's going on?" Grace asked.

"Quite simple; we're only hanging out until a certain time, when we're off to find some idols so we can arrive back on the show." Benny answered back.

"Huh, makes sense." Grace nodded back, as she looked at the window.

"Heidi… Stay safe, okay?"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

At the Fair, the Geeks were having a good time. They were either signing autographs, talking to fans that recognized them, or in Ellis and Marissa's case, getting their faces painted.

Mozart grinned, as he won what appeared to be a Pokemon plushie for Verna.

"Aww, thank you!" Verna said, as she hugged her friend.

"Hey, anything to do for a babe as sweet as you." Mozart responded back.

"And you're one cool dude… Dude." Verna said out loud. "Is that the right lingo?"

"We'll work on it." Mozart replied back, as the two shared a bit of laughter, as…

"Magnus Tonfa?"

Mozart quickly winced at his name being heard, as both he and Verna turned around.

A 6 foot male, older than Mozart, was starring at him.

Mozart could only utter one word.

"...Dad..."

* * *

**VOTES**

**Drake - Korpse**

**Grace - Thunder**

**Heidi - Thunder**

**Korpse – Steph (Doesn't Count)**

**Stella – Steph (Doesn't Count)**

**Steph - Grace**

**Thunder - Grace**

**Twiggy – Grace**

* * *

****Eliminated: Lance, Yolei, Yentoulis, Kade, Benny, Ron, Ada, Nick, ****Grace****

* * *

Elimination Notes: Grace

Writing for GvP when it started, I wanted to make it as nearly island-like as possible, meaning they would have to salvage for food. And being there were several fruits around, Grace entered the picture there. While she was mainly just there to fill out roles, she truly did her part in the story, including hooking up with Heidi… And being booted the exact same day. Originally, Grace was gonna win Marissa's heart, but upon seeing that the latter was better off with Ellis, I switched things around and had Grace win Heidi's affections. And hey, it was my first true yuri pairing, so I wanted to makes things alright.

* * *

Jennifer belongs to CragmiteBlaster, while Rory and Ichigo belong to AnOptimisticSnarker.

NEXT TIME: It's a water themed challenge at the local pool! However, it's scheduled the same day for a birthday party...

BaconBaka OUT!


	33. Pool Party Panic -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

BaconBaka's Bites: Yikes… I'm so very sorry for the long wait for this episode. Several factors have delayed it… But in either case, hope you enjoy an early Thanksgiving treat from me! And if you already celebrated Thanksgiving in your country, then have this chapter on the house!

Korpse's Earrings: Waddle Doo from the Kirby series

Must keep swimming… Must keep swimming…

* * *

Chris is on the Dock, ready to give out the recap.

"Last time, on Geeks VS. Populars… Our teams exposed their talents after eating some pizza. Only to find out that there was a twist in the challenge, in that they had to do talents which they may or may not suck at! While some of them did okay, for the most part… Some of them also blew it. In the end, the Geeks blew less, sending the Populars back to the Garden. And in a surprise alliance with Steph, both she, along with Thunder and Twiggy, sent Grace packing. Right after she hooked up with Heidi, too!"

"Now… 18 contestants remain. Will the Geeks keep on reigning supreme, surprisingly? Will Heidi fight back now that her girlfriend is eliminated? And will my teeth be even more whiter?" Chris said out loud, before sporting a grin, showing off his sparkly whites. "Find out, right here! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Geeks VS. Populars!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…_)

* * *

At the fairgrounds, one could cut the tension with a knife…

Mozart was currently starring at his dad, as his dad starred back.

"Son..." Mozart's dad said out loud.

"Dad..." Mozart responded back, with some slight disdain in his voice.

Verna was holding onto Mozart's bo, in self defense, in front of the dad.

"I'm warning you, sir. You try to harm your child, your own flesh and blood... I will not hesitate to go all Marowak on you!" Verna threatened. "I don't know what kinda features this thing has, but I'll find something to leave a mark on you!"

But Mozart simply lowered the bo gently, as he continued to stare at his dad.

"Dad… What you did to me… And mother..." Mozart muttered. "I am not sure what to say..."

But Mozart's dad stood up straight. "Well, I do. Son, what I did was wrong. No amount of apologies can fix it. I hurt you and your mother, and I paid the price for it. I don't expect you to forgive me- I don't deserve it, to be honest. What I'm wanting to say is... I'm proud of the man you've become. You've got good friends, a lovely young lady by your side- I regret not being a part of that."

Mozart was silent, as he got close to his dad, and gave him a hug.

"Dad… I forgive you." Mozart said out loud.

Mozart's dad simply returned the hug.

"...Thank you, son. I'm sure your mom is proud of you too."

"Daddy!"

The three turned around to see a young girl, looking at both Mozart and Verna.

"It's the guys from the TV!" The young girl said out loud.

Mozart's dad simply chuckled, as he stood close to the young girl. "I know, sweetie. Son… I would like you to meet Sappy, your half-sister."

Mozart knelled down at Sappy's eye level, and gave her a handshake.

"You're Mozart, and that's Verna!" Sappy said out loud in glee.

"That we are!" Verna responded back, also knelling down in front of Sappy.

"So, what happened to you after… Well, that night?" Mozart asked his dad.

"I owe it all to your mother's friend that I got my life straightened out and found love again. So, I figured why not name my kid after her? What's she doing now, by the way? Still got that surfing instructor job?"

"You bet she does." Mozart replied back. "So, what's your girl like?"

"Huh- didn't think your mom was keeping tabs on me," Magnus Sr. chuckled. "Well, she's really nice- we actually met at an AA meeting after I got out. She'll never replace your mother, though."

"Hm." Mozart nodded, as the half-sister starred at Verna.

"What is that?" The young Sappy asked, pointing at Verna's hat.

"Oh, it's only a Drifloon." Verna answered back. "Only that they're normally purple."

"So it's a Pokemon?" Sappy asked. "I know about Pikachu, and Charizard..."

Verna smiled back. "I see that your dad taught you the basics."

"Blame my wife- she burned her old VHSs." Dad chuckled back. "So, son… You want to grab some grub and catch up? My treat."

Mozart nodded back. "I be happy to."

"If you want, Verna here can join us." Dad offered.

Verna nodded. "Oh, sure!"

The four then went to the nearest restaurant to have a bite to eat. Whatever disdain that Mozart had with his dad faded away that night…

…

...And he couldn't be any happier.

* * *

**Confessional: What a happy ending!**

**Mozart**: I never thought I would see my dad at the carnival… At least I could bury that bogus hatchet. Dad, I shall do this for you! As well as you, mommy and momma.

**Verna**: I got to know a lot more about Mozart and his family during all of this. Plus… I truly taught young Sappy everything beyond Charizard. She was amazed that there was numbers above 100.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the cottage…**

Somewhere in the garden, Heidi was giving off a glare at both Drake and Stella.

"Okay, you two. I'm gonna ask you some super-important questions." Heidi said, trying hard not to raise her voice. "Who did you two vote for?"

"I told you, me and Drake voted for Steph." Stella defended back, as Drake shook his head.

"No… That's not true." Drake replied back.

"A-HA! Then you DID vote for my girlfriend!" Heidi responded. "Did ya? I just KNEW that you were trouble from the moment I first saw you!"

"Drake?" Stella asked back gently. "If you didn't vote for Steph… Then who did you vote for?"

"...I voted for Korpse." Drake admitted. "I… couldn't help it. Not while..."

Heidi was puzzled. "Why Korpse? I don't think she done anything to you..."

"It's quite complicated; I can't say..." Drake replied back.

"Complicated doesn't bring back my girlfriend..." Heidi glared. "Now… Tell me."

"I would like to, but I can't..." Drake stated, as he was pulled closer to Heidi by his shirt.

"If you don't tell me, then Korpse will learn that you voted for her, and us two will rally to send you to the locker room..." Heidi declared.

"Heidi, please calm down!" Stella pleaded.

Heidi sighed in annoyance, as she let Drake go.

"Don't think this is over..." Heidi huffed, as she stormed back into the cottage, and slammed the door behind her, as both Drake and Heidi watched.

"Drake… You can trust me. Why did you vote for Korpse?" Stella asked.

Drake sighed. "I was scared… At what Steph could do to me..."

"Drake..." Stella sighed. "You gotta learn to not fear Steph. There are a lot worse people than her out there."

"Can't be as worse as her..." Drake muttered.

"But Drake!" Stella sighed, "She isn't the best of people, but that doesn't mean you have to be scared of her in this game. Not anymore. She doesn't have anything on you anymore!"

"But that doesn't mean she couldn't vote you off, Stella!" Drake frowned, "I don't want you to go home. You're the person I'm closest to here, but Steph knows how to turn the tables on people. She just hasn't done it to me because I'm easy to use..."

"Drake..." Stella said, reaching out for his arm.

Drake turned away, "I'm going to bed. Good night." Drake soon walked back into the cottage, shutting the door behind him.

Stella sighed and laid down on her belly on the grass, looking up at the sky. "What do we do now?"

* * *

**Confessional: Well… That was a mood whiplash…**

**Drake**: It's not like I want to keep Steph around here! But with Heidi getting angry, and having two couples on a team, we're going to need here...and I can't lose Stella, I just can't...

**Stella**: I know Drake is scared of her. Sometimes, I am too. But we can't just act like she can do anything she wants. People around here shouldn't have to feel uncomfortable or bullied or...anything.

* * *

It was early the next morning, as Korpse knocked on Heidi's door.

"Heidi?" Korpse asked out loud.

"Go away!" Heidi responded back.

"Heidi, I know you're upset. Trust me, I felt the same way when they spoiled part of a game I was so looking forward to." Korpse continued.

"You're damn right, I'm upset! My girlfriend is benched over at the Playa, thanks to whoever voted for her!" Heidi yelled back. "And that doesn't even make any lick of sense!"

"But will you just listen to reason? That's no excuse to just mope around in bed. We have a challenge to do today, and what if it involves strength? You're the strongest player on the team, next to Thunder and Twiggy. And possibly Drake." Korpse admitted.

"Well, you wanna know something?" Heidi replied back. "Nevermind, forget it."

Korpse was now worried. "Heidi, you should know that I don't like quitters… And you aren't gonna be one now."

"Can you just let me mope in peace, Korpse? Go bug Drake or something. He's probably watching some cartoon or something..." Heidi grumbled.

"Fine... And please, come out and get some breakfast sometime before the challenge. We NEED to catch up on the Geeks! Our squad is already down to single digit numbers, while they still have several of their party members left!" Korpse pleaded.

"Just… Go punt off..." Heidi responded back.

Upon seeing that there was nothing more that Korpse could do, she retreated from Heidi's door, in order to search for the tall loner.

* * *

Elsewhere, Steph was walking in the halls, as she noticed the Confessional.

"I just remembered something. Chris did say that the Confessional shows off any dirty secret to the world to see, hm?" Steph pondered, as an idea entered her brain.

* * *

**Confessional: This can't be good…**

**Steph**: If a Mr. and a Mrs. Robinson is watching this… The last time your son Jesus was with his girlfriend Alice Witstaff… Well, that test that she showed me… It came back Positive. Hope you're ready to become grandparents!

* * *

Steph exited the Confessional, and ran outside to a blind spot, away from the cameras…

"HAHAHAHAHA! And I bet they bought it!" Steph laughed out loud. "If only I could see the fireworks unfold… Oh, well."

* * *

Elsewhere, Verna was walking in the halls, with Woodstock perched on her shoulder, as she noticed Ellis and Marissa's bedroom door open a slight crack.

"Quick, catch it!" Ellis commanded. "Do it, somehow!"

"I will! I just gotta heal up, first!" Marissa responded back.

Verna grinned. "There's only one game series I know that involves catching creatures and they can get away with it..."

She stepped inside the bedroom, to see them playing a game which…

"Er… Why is everyone stacked together?" Verna asked out loud. "And when and how did you get the PS4?"

Both Ellis and Marissa eep'ed in surprise, as they looked at Verna.

"Oh! Morning, Verna!" Marissa greeted out loud. "As for that second question… Ellis won it for me last night at the fair."

"Yeah, I kinda-sorta… Derigged a rigged ring toss game." Ellis admitted. "And won the PS4 as a prize. So, we then hit up Gamestop, and brought a copy of World of Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest Builders."

"Tell me more about the game you're playing." Verna said out loud, looking interested. "Are there any legendary monsters? What's the type advantages and disadvantages?"

Marissa chuckled. "Well, if you want to know about anything RPG related, I'm your go-to girl!"

"Oh, no-no… I know ALL about Attack, Defense, Agility… All that jazz." Verna replied back.

"Squeak!" Woodstock squeaked in agreement.

"Well… If you wanna know, you may wanna sit down. This'll be a long talk." Marissa winked.

* * *

A few minutes later, both Verna and Woodstock were asleep, with a snot bubble coming out of Woodstock's nose.

"And that was just the first hour..." Marissa finished, as she noticed that the two visitors were asleep. "Uh… Did I get too into detail again?"

"Yeah, I would guess so." Ellis nodded back, as the two noticed some low key mumbling.

"MumbleMumbleWhatdoyoumeanhaxIcaughtMewtwolegitMumble..." Verna muttered in her sleep.

* * *

**Confessional: Sleepy Confessions...**

**Verna: **Hey, it's true. I did catch Mewtwo with a regular Pokeball.

* * *

Outside, Moana and Sting were outside, letting their bare feet get wet.

"Ahh… Lukewarm morning ocean water..." Moana warmly said out loud.

"You said it." Sting responded back, as he took out what appeared to be some cotton candy.

"Wait, Sting… Was that cotton candy from last night?" Moana asked, curious about how Sting managed to keep some cotton candy from the previous night still intact.

"You bet it is!" Sting responded back. "And before you ask, I did eat breakfast before I snuck this back out."

Moana giggled, as she felt something tickle her feet. "Sting, I never thought you wanted to play footsies!"

"I'm not. I think it's something else." Sting responded back.

Moana looked down to see a seahorse, nibbling at her toes.

"Cool… It's a sea horse..." Moana grinned in delight. "I barely ever see them out in the wild like this; they're mostly in aquariums when I do visit there. Though… Why it is nibbling on my toe is beyond me."

"Perhaps… It likes the plankton on your toes?" Sting questioned.

"Maybe… Can they even stick to toes?" Moana asked back, before smiling. "You're a smart guy, Sting!"

"And you're an awesome and smart girl as well." Sting blushed back.

The two of them looked at each other, as from far off, Olivia sighed.

"Man, I'm starting to lose Sting..." Olivia lamented, as she perked up a little. "But maybe if I add in some knowledge in my brain of mine..."

* * *

**Confessional: Genius idea, Olivia… But we'll see if it sticks.**

**Olivia**: First off, find the nearest egghead of the cottage and get smart by listening to various trivia from them! If that works… Then maybe I have a chance?

**Moana**: How a seahorse ended up in Canadian waters is beyond me; they're more of a tropical species, to be honest.

**Sting**: I… Gotta admit something. I… have a thing for smart girls. They just scream pure awesome in my book. -He then shakes his head- If only you were 10 years younger, Ellen…

* * *

In Stella and Drake's room, Cherri was rubbing some lotion on Stella's tattoo.

"At least the pain's receding..." Stella said out loud. "How long before it completely heals?"

"Well, considering you're a newbie at the whole tattoo business… I would say about a week." Cherri responded back.

Stella sighed. "At least you're around to help with lotioning my back."

She then looked up at Cherri. "Hey… You ever had an experience with a… nasty bug?"

Cherri whistled modestly. "That, I do. Though most of my bites are healed and covered up by now."

"No, not those bugs… I mean someone truly nasty." Stella responded back.

"Uh-Huh. I see." Cherri pondered out loud.

"So, how can I go along with dealing with that cruel someone?" Stella asked.

Cherri did some thinking, and snapped her fingers in triumph.

"Well… You just gotta corner that guy, and… Prove that you aren't gonna take any -BLEEP- from nobody!" Cherri declared.

"But… Is that kinda gross and wrong?" Stella asked.

"No, no… Not like that; you gotta prove that you will not be pushed around." Cherri corrected. "Believe me, I dealt with some really rotten bullies growing up, due to my love of bugs, including up to and them leaving dead bug after dead bug in my desk."

Stella shivered in fear. "I feel sorry for you and the bugs..."

Cherri then approached Stella, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Believe me, you ARE a shining star. And you can prove that to everyone." Cherri complimented.

Stella gave off a gentle smile. "Well… Okay. I shall gain some courage to deal with this cruel person."

"Awesome, dude!" Cherri pumped her fist in triumph. "Now, it's time to sink your jaws in that jerk, and slurp up its innards!"

Stella's eyes went wide. "Yikes, Cherri… Is that a bit harsh?"

"I was just joking..." Cherri responded back.

* * *

**Confessional: Who knew the two could be friends?**

**Cherri**: Yeah, I outta think up some other ways to deal with probs than use bug terminologies…

**Stella**: My school has a zero-tolerance policy on bullying. Not to mention that nobody really bullied me to begin with. But with Drake's situation…

* * *

In his room, Mozart was doing some fine-tuning on GENKI.

"So… We have a gnarly lead so far." Mozart said out loud, sporting a gapped grin. "I think we can manage until the Merge at this rate."

"Indeed. But GENKI knows that master can do it!" GENKI replied back.

"Still… Once we do hit the Merge… I'll have to start targeting some really awesome dudes and dudettes..." Mozart continued. "Did I truly enter this contest just to invent and make friends?"

"GENKI sees no problem with that." GENKI responded back.

"I'm just hoping that I can set a good example for everyone out there, brah..." Mozart said out loud.

GENKI smiled. "Oh, GENKI knows you will. She does know. And not because GENKI has a fortune telling app installed, nope."

"I see..." Mozart nodded back, as he continued to work on her.

* * *

Xantara and Nelson were currently doing some morning yoga, as they were talking about the vote from last night.

"So, word is that Grace got booted last night." Nelson said out loud.

"Yeah… It was a shame, to be honest." Xantara stated. "She was a big help for helping Ron come out of his shell, if not intentionally."

"This game's gotten more and more heavier as time goes on." Nelson continued. "We may now have to start voting out friends… It may even come down to us two at some point."

"Well, I'll do my best to keep you on the show." Xantara smiled at her friend. "Even if it means having to get voted off in the process."

"Xan, you don't have to do that..." Nelson said, looking worried. "You're the kindest contestant on our team; besides, who would even vote for you?"

"Beats me..." Xantara responded back. "In either case, we outta be super-nice to Heidi. Her aura may show off some sadness, being that both she and Grace hooked up together yesterday."

"I gotchya." Nelson nodded. "But for now… Any idea on the next challenge? Or predictions?"

"Darned if I knew." Xantara responded back.

* * *

Thunder and Twiggy were cooking breakfast, as Twiggy was doing some thinking.

"Twiggy… Did we do the right thing?" Twiggy asked.

"What do you mean?" Thunder questioned back.

"I mean, teaming up with Steph. We know what she's capable of, and yet… We teamed up with her, and ended up pissing Heidi off." Twiggy explained.

"Still… What if she finds any dirt on us? She managed to outst Verna with her hobby of Pokemon." Thunder explained. "

"Besides, what would she even do about me? Especially if she decides to spread out any recipes of mine? My mom always encouraged me sharing my pastries, cause from what she said, recipes are made to be shared." Twiggy responded back seriously.

"What if it's a secret sauce?" Thunder asked. "People would pay good money in order to find out what that stuff is."

"I don't think I have any of that." Twiggy shrugged.

"You don't think? Still… I'm just afraid about any secrets that Steph may exploit." Thunder replied back. "Especially about any of us."

Twiggy gave Thunder a gentle pat on the back. "Thunder, if she messes with you… She should know that the squad back at home always protects their fellow man. And you are part of that squad."

Thunder smiled back. "Thanks… I needed that."

"Now, let's keep on cooking. Those omelettes won't omelette themselves!" Twiggy said out loud.

"You got it!" Thunder replied back.

* * *

Drake was in the living room, watching cartoons, and keeping an eye out over his shoulder.

"Steph's gonna outst me… I just know it..." Drake shivered to himself.

"Hey! Are you gonna just sit there in fear?"

Drake looked forward, and scratched his head.

"Okay… What is going on?" Drake asked himself, as what appeared to be an obese boy, dressed up as a pilot, was standing in front of him. "How is Numbah 2 standing in front of me?"

"Well, I am here to toughen you up! You're just sitting there, just moping around about some Steph girl, or who I would like to call the Gossipnator." Numbah 2 responded back.

Drake was puzzled. "Uh, aren't you supposed to help out only kids your age? Cause I think you're probably breaking the KND code..."

"I think that my sector can make an exception for you. Cause I don't even think the Delightful Children from Down The Lane would even want to mess with Steph!" Numbah 2 replied.

"Yeah, I can attest to that..." Drake admitted. "Not even my Wiggle Bear would even want to mess with Steph, if he was actually real. And he's a pro at pranking. So… What should I do?"

"Well, best option I have is to just let her go." Numbah 2 suggested. "Just ignore her, and she won't have any power towards you."

"So… Just don't pay her any mind? I gotchya." Drake nodded, as he smiled slightly. "Thanks, Numbah 2."

"No problem, mate." Numbah 2 replied back.

"Hey, Drake!"

Drake looked at the entrance of the living room, to see Korpse, standing there. He tensed up a little…

"Who are you even talking to?" Korpse asked out loud.

Drake turned back around to see where Numbah 2 was, but there was nothing there, aside of the floor.

"Er… You ever see game characters right outta nowhere, yourself?" Drake asked.

Korpse shrugged. "Eh, sometimes. I even imagined Kefka moving some medicine bottles into a triangle pattern when I was really not well."

Drake blinked. "I think that's something I gotta ask Marissa on..."

"Residents! It's time for the next challenge to start! Please report over to the Foyer for further details. You may wanna pack your swimsuit for this one..." Chris announced out loud. "And before I forget, don't forget to bring a towel!"

Korpse looked over at Drake. "You get the feeling Chris watched South Park?"

"I've… seen some episodes once or twice. Mostly early season episodes, though." Drake replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: Come on down to South Park, and have yourself a time!**

**Drake**: All I can say is that from what I read up… Cartman disturbs me.

**Korpse**: Yeeeeaaahhh, there was a reason why I never streamed Stick of Truth… Stupid Underpants Gnomes forcing me to fight, all while my player character's parents are… Well, how can I say this all without upping the age rating?

* * *

In the Foyer, the contestants were waiting for Chris to dish out today's challenge. Heidi was begrudgingly standing there, as she gave off a glare at Drake.

"Heidi..." Stella muttered, as Chris entered the room.

"Wow, a lotta angry faces, huh? I haven't seen so many long faces ever since the time my grandpa sucker punched Mister Rogers..." Chris said out loud.

Everyone was taken back in shock by Chris' comment.

"Dude… Tell me you are joking..." Mozart responded, his eyes wide with shock.

"Wait! Aren't you old enough to be Mister Rogers' kid?!" Nelson fired back.

"...Anyway," Chris continued, glaring at Nelson, "time for today's challenge! As you can guess, today's challenge is water based!"

"Chris… We barely survived Amehurst sinking underneath the sea during a hurricane… And you wanna do a water-based challenge?" Twiggy asked in a deadpan manner. "You must be nuts!"

"He's so beyond nuts, he's cashews." Olivia stated.

"I've got a craving for some..." Sting smiled.

"In either case, make sure to pack a bag with a swimsuit, and join us in the bus in around 10 minutes! That's when we'll head off to the public pool for today's challenge site!" Chris instructed, as the contestants started to head back to their rooms.

"So, I guess this is the Beach Episode of the season? Then again, wasn't any episode on an island considered a Beach Episode?" Freight asked, having appeared inside out of nowhere, spooking the host.

"Freight! How did you-"

"Olivia ain't the only one that reads books on offscreen teleportation!" Freight winked. "In either case, what public pool are we heading off to?"

"Oh, the one in the Ritz District." Chris answered back.

"Is that the district with all of them rich snob types?" Freight asked.

"It's the only public pool I could rent at such short notice." Chris excused. "Besides, do you even WANT to swim in the pool at the Green Clouds Industrial Section?"

Freight shivered at the thought.

* * *

**Confessional: Then again, it is called Green Clouds Industrial Section…**

**Heidi: **A pool equals swimsuits. Swimsuits equals… Thanks a lot, Drake.

**Mozart**: SWISH! We have someone who pratically LIVES in the water, dudes! Our victory is absolute!

**Thunder**: Can I really try to swim with some bruised up ribs? Only time will tell…

**Marissa**: The pool only means one thing… Girls in bikinis! But I'm already taken. I'll try not to stare at everyone else… Too much.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, the teens arrived at the public pool. After changing into their swimsuits, they stood around the edge, where as some of them were looking at each other.

"Okay, Ellis. Don't stare… Don't stare..." Ellis said to himself, as Marissa was standing next to him in her swimsuit. Her unkempt hair was in a ponytail.

"Don't stare at what?" Marissa asked.

Ellis only winced. "Okay, go back down… Sheathe yourself..."

Nelson was blushing, as he saw Korpse in her swimsuit.

"Okay, I know I seen you in your swimsuit back during the Fear Endurance challenge, but… You still look adorable." Nelson said out loud.

"Indeed, I do! Though swimming isn't my strongest suit." Korpse admitted.

Cherri took a look at Stella. "Stella, all for nothing, but with your lower back still healing from being inked yesterday, you may wanna sit put this challenge."

Stella nodded in understanding. "It's fine. Besides..."

She gave a look at Heidi and nodded.

"I gotta calm down a linebacker, anyway." Stella finished.

Steph was looking down in the water, as Verna's eyes went wide at what she was wearing…

"Okay, this isn't just me tattling on you for exposing WAY too much skin, but… Seriously. SHOES in the POOL?!" Verna exclaimed. "To borrow Olivia's phrase, you gone beyond cashews!"

Steph scoffed. "If you must know, Pokemaniac… These are water shoes. I ain't letting my bare feet touch the local riff-raff that was left behind."

"Don't they have pee warnings at public pools?" Twiggy asked out loud.

"Indeed, we do!" Freight yelled from a megaphone. "Lifeguard Freight here, reporting for duty!"

The three of them blinked.

"Er… How many jobs do you even have, Freight?" Verna asked out loud.

"Oh, this and that." Freight shrugged. "And the less said about my short lived job at GargoTech, the better."

"Did they unleash that super-weapon years ago at some country that I don't even care to pronounce?" Steph questioned, as Chris approached the contestants.

"Residents! As you can see… Today is a challenge in which it involves the water!" Chris announced. "We would have used this challenge for episode 11, but we all know what happened there. Now, this is when I would have a few Geeks sit out, but I decided to mix things up a bit. So… The order will be randomized! Now..."

But before Chris could continue on with the explanation, what appeared to be a limo stopped in front of the pool, and its occupant stepped out. He was a tween boy, wearing a suit, and appeared to have an aura of richness around him, as he gave a glare at the host.

"Excuse me, but who said that you and your squad of urchins could be here, on the day of my birthday party?" The tween asked in a snooty and commanding tone.

"Well… This was the only pool that was available at the time that wasn't closed by the health department." Chris replied back.

"Silence, you swine." The young tween snapped back. "I'll let you know that my father can buy and sell you at a high price."

Nelson looked over at Korpse, who was feeling annoyed.

"Korpse, do you even know this guy?" Nelson asked. "You're in a millionaire's family, so I think you two must have some connections."

Korpse sighed. "He's known as Walter Princeton Hummington the Third. Me and him go back a tad bit… He managed to buy a game console a month before the shelf date, he is perfect at every sport, and he once claimed that his aunt worked for Nintendo."

"Really? To be honest, I once got the vibes that his uncle works for the Big N." Nelson responded back.

"Nope, but he did claim that his uncle does work for Capcom." Korpse continued.

Back with Chris, he was still complaining with Walter.

"Dude, do you know what you're on right now?" Chris asked. "Total Drama: Geeks VS Populars!"

"Don't care." Walter replied back. "And do not call me dude. And… I hate Total Drama."

Chris was taken back in shock. So much shock, that he very nearly fell into the pool himself, had not been for Freight catching him in the last minute.

"Walter… Is there a way that we can come to some kinda agreement?" Freight asked.

"Nope. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time that everyone that I've invited claims the pool for themselves." Walter answered back.

He then clapped his hands, and almost instantly, the pool was filled with various kids Walter's own age.

The contestants could only watch, as the kids played in the pool.

"Yeah, this may make the challenge more difficult..." Olivia stated.

* * *

**Confessional: Indeed, it could…**

**Moana**: Well, so much for adult swim rules. Looks like our time in the drink has been slurped up… And all without some anthromorphic meat wad to boot.

**Nelson**: Thank everything I ain't wearing my Kirby Cutter hat to the pool. I am not sure how much a beach ball would cost if it belonged to a rich guy. It may even be worth more than Korpse's life savings!

* * *

Back with Walter, the unconscious host, and Freight, the three were still starring at each other.

"Look, just escort your merry little band of misfits, and find some other pool." Walter ordered.

"No."

Walter was taken back in shock.

"What did you just say back to me, missy?" Walter asked back.

"I said no. Just because you can't have your pool just for a party doesn't mean you gotta boot us out; all we're gonna do is use this as a challenge, and then leave. Is that too much to ask?" Freight asked out loud.

Walter sighed in annoyance. "Fine… But everyone still gets to have the pool to do what they please, while the challenge is going on."

"Deal!" Freight responded back, holding out her hand, as the two shook on it, all as Chris came to.

"Ugh… What do you mean, you hate Total Drama?" Chris asked. "Can't you see we lasted all this time? Sure, we hit a few snags…"

"CoughSundayBloodySundaeCough" Freight coughed out loud.

"...Okay, a lotta snags." Chris admitted.

Walter gave off a look at the host, and scoffed.

"Well… It's an idiotic show, one which I'll be happy when it's off the air and its time slot replaced with Teen Titans GO." Walter replied back.

"Ugh, that's hitting below the belt..." Sting said in disgust, overhearing Walter.

"Yeah, what is he, one of those 'cool kids' that shows the other cool kids in the neighborhood late night Cinemax?" Olivia asked out loud, as Chris and Freight exchanged a few words, and when they were done, the two approached the teens.

"Residents! It seems that powers beyond my control has us to share the pool with Walter's friends. Therefore… Just pretend that you're swimming in a minefield!" Chris announced. "Yep, a pee-filled minefield..."

Chris looked at the pool waters, which didn't clear out as he hoped.

"CANNONBALL!" One of the tweens yelled out loud, as he dove into the pool, and splashed the host.

"Strange… It always worked on TV..." Chris said to himself, as he looked at the camera. "In either case, the first part of the challenge will happen… After the break."

"Eh, these kids have more guts than us, maybe even me." Freight nodded. "To swim around in pee-inflicted water."

Once again, the pool didn't empty out.

"Welp, worth an effort." Freight shrugged.

* * *

About a minute after, in a shady spot next to a building, Heidi looked at Korpse with some concern.

"Okay, why did you pull me away from talking with Nelson and looking at the cutie while doing so?" Korpse asked out loud.

"I have a… secret to share." Heidi answered back. "Drake… voted for you last night."

"Why Drake? He said he was voting for Steph..." Korpse whispered back. "I gotta ask why he voted for me..."

"Well… Now would be the perfect time, because I also invited him here." Heidi continued, as she looked forward to see Drake, standing there.

"Drake?" Korpse asked out loud seriously. "We need to talk..."

"And I'm gonna leave now." Heidi responded back, starting to leave, but not before looking at Drake. "Good luck, dude… You'll need it."

Drake gulped. He was in some real deep crap now…

* * *

Whoa… Drake was found out by Heidi, and told Korpse about it! What may happen next?

NEXT TIME: The challenge is underway! But with some tweens swimming around in the pool, that may prove to be difficult...


End file.
